


You Can't Win Without Fighting

by Redlightsdistrict



Series: The Art of War [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, Public Sex, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 302,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: Sometimes, to win, you’ve got to lose first. But you can’t win without fighting, not in life, not on Love Island.And she’s worth fighting for.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: The Art of War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727500
Comments: 1008
Kudos: 486





	1. As far as feelings go.

**Author's Note:**

> ❣️ There are no words to describe how grateful I am for all the people who love this story❣️
> 
> 🎵Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1PR8N7C9P40pRNMzOGNINA?si=00rI-mjWRCu3VYh4WBKNrQ
> 
> 🌻Find me on:  
> Insta: booksandreveries  
> Reddit: redlightsdistrict  
> Discord: Kat/redlightsdistrict#0642

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “... Cause I'm scared they're all laughin', so I make the joke first  
> If I beat 'em to the punchline, then I can't get hurt  
> Yeah, I swear to God I'm tryin', but I don't know how to be  
> How to be a good friend to me...”
> 
> [Thoughts - Sasha Sloan]

**Bobby.**

_Damn, she’s fit._

As the first girl strolled out of the Villa, Scotsman found himself gazing intently, not being able to stop smiling. She was barefoot, for some reason it was the first thing he’d noticed. Her toes were perfectly painted red and matched her tiger stripe swimsuit. Her fire-colored loose curls bounced as she moved, and her emerald green eyes sparkled when she stopped in front of the boys.

The girl smiled warmly but she smiled at no one in particular, it was more of those “I need to break the tension” smiles, but Bobby still smiled back at her just to show his appreciation for the gesture.

Other lads greeted the redhead, introducing themselves and serving her lines… _Wait, why did Ibrahim compare her to a grand slam? What the fuck is grand slam?_

 _But the most important question: what was her name?_ Bobby frowned, trying to come up with a line that would crack her right up but his head was spinning and he didn’t even know why. Yeah, coming here was tough, and a bit… bizarre, to be honest.

When his mates from the hospital kitchen dare him to apply, he was sure he’d never make it. And now he’s here, one of the five guys chosen from what, fifty thousand? He went here to have some fun, sure enough of two things: he’ll make great mates and love is off the table for him. So why was he so nervous? It was just a game.

Bobby shook his head like a puppy before grinning at the girl in front of him.

Her fire-colored messy curls cascaded down her shoulders and spine and her green eyes sparkled as she turned to him. She was stunning. Like, out of this world stunning. And it wasn’t because of her banging hourglass figure, or the perfectly plucked eyebrows or whatever. Well, not _just_ because of that. There was more to her, something that immediately drawn baker to this girl. Something in her eyes just hooked him on her immediately, from the moment he saw her, something just clicked inside of him. 

Maybe, it was the way that her smile lit up space around her but never got to her eyes. Or maybe, it was actually how intense her gaze was... _Or maybe, he should stop overthinking the shit out of this and finally introduce himself._

“Saving the best ‘till last? I’m like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.”

_Erm, what? That’s so over the top, even for you._

The girl burst out laughing, her smile lighting up her entire face. Her gaze lingered on him for a bit before she replied:

“I do like a good dessert," She gave him another little smile, now, only meant for him only. "What kind of dessert you'd be, Bobby Mckenzie?"

“Maybe you should pick me and find out?”

One of the boys coughed, and Bobby blushed at the realization that she spoke to him much longer than to all of them together. For a second, Bobby felt her gaze crawling under his skin, and his arms covered with goosebumps. Suddenly, it was gone: redhead's phone beeped, and she looked down on the screen. 

“Alright, now I’m supposed to ask anyone who fancies me to step forward.”

Boys started moving, and Bobby gasped: they all stepped forward except that Noah guy who seemed taken aback.

“Wow, you’re popular.” Librarian chuckled. “I’m not suited for this kind of competition.”

“Mate, why are you even here?” grinned Gary, the blond hunk who stepped way further than the other guys.

The girl smiled at Gary approvingly:

“Gary gets it” She glanced at the boys, mildly amused. “You can’t win without fighting.”

Bobby caught her lingering gaze, and redhead slightly furrowed her left eyebrow. His heart suddenly skipped a beat, and baker boy took a deep breath, too gobsmacked with his own reaction. 

“Well, I’m not gonna keep you in suspense. This boy seems to… take things a bit further…” She raised her eyebrows and chuckled to herself. “Anyway, the boy I’d like to couple up with is Gary.”

Gary beamed and stretched out his hands to give the girl a massive bear hug. Ibrahim patted Gary’s shoulder while Bobby was just trying to remember how to breathe again. 

“Alright?” Gary wrapped his massive arm around the girl’s shoulder, grinning. “It’s not how I usually meet people...”

“Isn’t it? And here I am, thinking you’ve spent the last year traveling exotic islands, snogging strangers.”

Bobby stopped listening and pulled his usual cheerful smile on. He felt gutted, and why? Just because the girl whose name he still didn’t know decided to couple up with someone else.

_Why does it always happen to me?_

Petite blonde goth strolled out of the Villa. She looked around and straightforwardly asked anyone who fancied her to step forward. Only Rocco was up for the Storm Lottie.

“I think we did alright, babes” Lottie smiled at the redhead and both turned their heads to see who’s next.

No other girl got nearly as much attention as the redhead. When the last girl approached them, Bobby looked up at her, surprised. She looked like… well, a less interesting version of the first girl. Her hair wasn’t fire-red but softly ginger, she was a bit shorter and her eyes were more blue than green. While the first girl ( _jeez, what the fucking fuck is her name_?!) wore tiger stripe red swimsuit, the other redhead decided on a baby blue bikini that made her look rather cute than hot.

“OMG! You all are so cute in your couples!”

“Go ahead, Hannah!” Lottie grinned, and the younger girl asked whoever fancies her to step forward.

No one moved. Bobby exchanged awkward glances with Noah, sighed, and started moving. After all, he was the only boy who wasn’t coupled up yet, even though he wasn't interested in this watered-down version of the first girl.

“I wasn’t sure I’m your type," Bobby said slowly, catching the other redhead's gaze. She gave him an approving smile and for some reason, he suddenly felt at ease.

He returned the smile gratefully, trying not to let his eyes wander down her body, and then turned to Hannah.

“Babes, right now you’re my knight in shining armors!”

Bobby thought to himself that metallics are definitely not his preferred colors. Hannah entwined their fingers.

“So, that’s it?” Hannah frowned. “We’re evenly matched… Aren’t there usually another person or something?”

He caught the other redhead’s gaze again. Now, she looked at him differently, and Bobby couldn't figure out what changed in her, but for a moment, her stare was so intense, Bobby almost choked on air. He managed to curl his lips into a grin, and redhead's eyes softened. She smiled back and winked at him before turning back to Gary.

_Okay, I need to fucking ask someone what’s her name. This is ridiculous. I’m ridiculous. What's wrong with me?_

Bobby managed a joke to break sudden tension between him and Hannah as they all moved to the lawn.

“So what do we do now?”

“I think frozen margaritas” Smirked the green-eyed girl.

“Now you’re speaking my language” Lottie grinned back at her, shuffling closer to the other girl. 

“I guess, it’s on us” Gary turned to the other guys. The blond guy thought for a moment and then turned to his partner. “Wanna give us a hand, Kat?”

_Kat._

Bobby repeated her name three times in his head without even realizing it.

_Kat. Kat. Kaat._

“Alright, mate?” Noah eyed him worried. “You suddenly went all tense and quiet.”

Bobby grinned.

“Oh, I’m great. Peachy.”

_You’re a fucking melt. Toughen the hell up._

All the boys wandered towards the kitchen. Kat followed suit.

“So, boys," She eyed them all in turns. "What's your deal? Are you here to find the One or... a few?" Kat chuckled. "Who's the hopeless romantic and who's a heart-breaker?" She smirked at Bobby, and his cheeks flushed red.

“I think romance is really important," Rocco mused. "Dinners under the stars, long beach walks..."

“It’s not what romance is about” Gary popped the cork. “You need to find someone who makes you a toast when you’re sad.”

“You can’t win love with a toast, mate.” Disagreed Rocco garnishing champagne glasses with sliced strawberries.

“I think love is when you check if she laughed at your joke,” Bobby added quietly. “Something like that.”

His eyes darted to Kat involuntarily while other boys continued arguing, and she gave him a long studying look. Finally, Noah turned to redhead:

“So, what is love to you, Kat?”

Everyone suddenly went quiet waiting for her to respond. It was so quiet Bobby could hear girls’ voices from across the lawn.

“I think it’s love when you realize that you don’t really need anything else. You know, when you feel complete.” Kat frowned for a split of a second but immediately shook it off and grinned. “And if the two of you can share a laugh while getting there… well, it’s a sweet bonus.”

She winked at him and Bobby felt his cheeks flush yet again. Something in her words just wouldn't let him stop thinking about it over and over again, and for a long moment, pastry chief lost the thread of conversation. Finally, they all went back to the girls carrying champagne glasses. Kat and Gary trailed behind, whispering and giggling.

A few minutes later, they were idly chatting, and Bobby finally felt like himself again. He managed to shake off the strange feeling and started to finally enjoy the Villa. Hannah laughed at his joke and he flashed her a huge smile.

“Guys! I got a text!”

_First challenge. Truth or Dare. Great._

Bobby frowned. He hated this game almost as much as Spin the Bottle. He wasn’t the most confident person growing up and these games made him so anxious he once threw up because the bottle pointed at him. Needless to say, it didn’t add to his confidence.

Hope went first and Lottie whispered something to Kat, and redhead squeezed blonde’ hand reassuringly.

“Okay, I have to give someone a foot rub.” Hope looked around. "I chose Noah."

Both Hannah and Noah looked horrified by this dare.

“Come on, mate! Get those piggies out!” Bobby yelled and everyone burst out laughing.

“I hate when people try to make feet sexy.” Hannah scowled in disgust.

“Like this?” Bobby wiggled his toes at her.

“I think it’s hot.” Kat glanced from beneath her long black lashed, and again, a hot wave went through Bobby's body.

_For fuck's sake, what am I like?_

“I think Kat should go!” Hope smiled. “Go ahead babes, truth, or dare?”

“I choose a dare” Kat smiled.

“Alright. You have to send a sexy picture to the fittest Islander.”

Bobby looked around: all the boys were eyeing her and the girls… didn’t look too happy.

Kat grinned to herself and took a snap. She didn’t pose, just looked straight into the camera. It took her about two seconds to hit “send”.

Lottie's phone beeped.

“Oh, wow.” The other girl blushed ever so slightly.

Bobby, who sat right next to the goth, couldn’t help but peek behind her shoulder.

_If she looked at me like this, I’d probably need to take a long ice-cold shower._

Gary went next. He had to kiss the fittest girl. Everyone cheered when Kat kissed the blond back, passionately.

They played a few more rounds. Bobby had to tell the embarrassing story about baking a cake in the shape of his dick.

“Was it good?” Kat’s voice broke through the laughter.

Everyone turned to her.

“Erm, what?” Bobby stuttered, raising an eyebrow at the redhead girl.

“The cake. Was it good?”

Girls started giggling.

“Well, I made it. Of course, it was good.”

“Then it’s a shame no one got to try it.” She smiled mischievously before breaking eye contact.

_Well, now I really do need that shower._

“I guess, that about does it.” Hope concluded.

Someone’s phone beeped.

“Oh, it’s me!” Hannah beamed. “Guys, I got a text!”

As the ginger girl continued, her smile turned into a worried frown: “We’ll be hosting a party for a new islander.”

The mood has changed immediately. No one knew what to say.

“I guess, we should go and start getting ready then.” Lottie grabbed Kat’s hand, and the redhead offered her a reassuring smile.

“I think I’m going to look around then” Gary frowned. “Catch you in a bit, Kat.”

A few minutes later, Bobby, Ibrahim, and Noah found themselves in the kitchen. Bobby sat on the barstool next to Noah, while the golfer went to the cupboard to find something to eat.

“So, what do you think about the challenge?” Ibrahim grabbed a peach and squeezed it gently before taking a juicy bite.

“Mate, it was wild!” Bobby couldn’t hide the excitement. “And we all learn something new…”

“Oh yes, we sure did.” Noah smiled mischievously at Bobby. “Kat loves a good cake.”

Both the librarian and Rahim burst out laughing when Bobby turned tomato red.

“Well, what can I say? Ladies can’t resist my baking talent.” Bobby grinned, still blushing.

Ibrahim looked at him thoughtfully.

“I reckon, each of us has the talent to offer.”

Noah opened his mouth to add something but changed his mind and shook his head.

“After all, it’s what this all is about, right?” He frowned. “Though we all know _I’m not_ … you know, about it.”

They all went quiet before eventually spreading around the Villa.

**Gary.**

_Okay, this is officially the best day of my life._

Gary stomped his feet excitedly. First, Kat chose to couple up with him. Second, he got to kiss her during the challenge and she seemed to enjoy it. And, to top it all off, there’ll be a party later tonight. Life was good. He wandered around the Villa a bit but it was too hot and he decided to hide from the Spanish heat on one of the daybeds under the tent.

His mind started to drift.

_I wonder, what are the girls up to? Kat and Lottie seem like they've gotten pretty close already. Lottie is a bit scary but cool so far… Kat is stunning though._

Gary smiled to himself.

_She’s stunning and she picked me. Well, for now._

Gary frowned a bit.

_It seems like all the guys here fancy her. Even Noah. Though he’s probably no competition, he said that himself. Plus, Hope seems to be really into him. Ibrahim and Marisol look decent together. Bobby and Hannah… both look like teenagers, which is kinda awkward._

Crane operator cracked one eye open to look around. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen but it was more like white noise.

_Bobby and Hannah won't last. He’s not her type. She wants someone who will enter the villa riding a horse citing Shakespeare… not someone who bakes cakes in the shape of his knob, I reckon. And Bobby… well, he clearly got his eye on someone else._

Gary relaxed back against the pillows and closed his eyes. His mind immediately threw a mental image at him: Bobby looks at Kat from beneath his lashes, blushing uncontrollably. Gary growled. He was cool with some competition but he liked the Scot and wanted them to be friends. He wanted them all to be mates. Even though they all had a surprisingly similar taste in women. Or - in one particular woman.

The afternoon heat finally lulled him into half-sleep. This place was so unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his life, and Gary didn't know how to feel about certain things. He'd just met these people but somehow it felt like he'd known them for a long time now. Back home, he had a large group of friends, so here he was in his element - but it was still weird, how fast he got attached to the girl he'd just met. It's been just a few hours, but he already really, _really_ liked her.

“Guys! I've got a text!”

Gary jerked up and winced in pain in his tensed shoulders. R _ight, showtime._

He went back into the Villa and climbed up the stairs. 

“Alright, mate?” Ibrahim grinned at him as Gary walked into the guy's dressing room. “The party starts in an hour.”

The blond guy nodded and started rummaging through his clothes. He wasn’t really into fashion though he liked it when his ex dressed up when they went out. She always vented about him not putting enough effort bit wanting her to do so anyway. Well, she had a point.

Bobby walked in holding a pile of clothes. He tripped over his own feet and fell hard on the floor.

“Mate, you can’t walk!” Gary laughed, helping Bobby to his feet.

“I’m happier lying down,” Bobby smirked.

“Ha!” Rocco grinned from across the room. “Nice one, me too!”

Bobby eyed him suspiciously.

“Is that an invitation?” Baker wiggled his eyebrows vigorously making Gary and Ibrahim burst into laughing.

Rocco looked a bit taken aback.

“Nah, mate, I’m kidding. You’re really not my type.” Bobby grinned.

While Bobby was inspecting one of his shirts, Gary turned to Ibrahim.

“So, you’re a pro golf player?”

“Sure am” the tall guy smiled.

“Do you travel a lot?”

“Yep. It’s the best bit, honestly. Well, besides winning, course.” He grinned.

“I never left my hometown before” Gary confessed. “It’s proper weird coming here.”

“You tell me” Bobby nodded. “I’m from Glasgow, as you know, and being here is like the craziest thing I’ve ever done. Y’know?”

“I get it” Ibrahim sprayed himself with aftershave. “I travel a lot, but this…” He waved his hand around them. “Is surely something out of my comfort zone. You might’ve noticed, I’m not exactly Mr. Smooth when it comes to meeting the girls. Golf makes it easy, they can see me in action before I open my mouth and say something weird and… you know, kill the moment dead.”

"We'll work on your chat," Bobby patted Rahim's back reassuringly.

“Anyway, where’s Noah?” Gary looked around.

“He and Hope might’ve had a little moment on a roof terrace” Bobby whispered loudly.

Everyone turned to him, amused.

“He works fast,” Gary grinned.

“I’d say, Hope does” Bobby frowned. “But anyway, good for them, eh?”

Bobby finished buttoning his shirt.

“So you lads feeling alright?”

“Lottie’s great.” Rocco mused. “She’s so spiritual. And it doesn’t hurt, she’s flames.”

“So you’re putting all your eggs in her basket?” Bobby wondered.

“Legs in a basket?” Rocco looked confused. “Why would I put my legs in a basket?”

Everyone burst into laughter.

“Hi, lads” Noah walked in before anyone managed to answer Rocco. “I see, everyone’s excited about tonight!”

“Yep,” Bobby grinned. “Music, champagne, and five stunning girls. What’s not to like?”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Gary looked in the mirror to check that his shirt isn’t too wrinkled before they all headed downstairs.

“Oi oi!” Gary noticed the girls. “Alright, Kat? Damn, this outfit looks amazing on you!”

“Thank you, Gary.” Redhead flashed him a smile, and he shuffled a bit closer to her.

“Y’all kept us waiting. Lads started to get worried you did a runner or something.”

"We still might," Marisol mused, looking at him from beneath the lashes. 

Finally, the cameraman was happy with the promo-footage and their selfies, and everyone started mingling. Gary walked over to the daybed where Kat, Lottie, and Bobby were, and looked at the redhead: "Could we have a chat?"

“Sure.”

They wandered towards the kitchen.

“So what’s up?”

Redhead gave him a small smile, and Gary grinned back. He grabbed two glasses of Mojito and handed one to Kat. A few moments later, Gary broke the silence between them: "I just wanted you to know, I’m really happy you picked me.”

Kat shot him a smile that for a second took away his ability to breathe.

“I’m really happy that you’re happy.” She lightly brushed her fingers against his arms, and Gary's skin pickled with goosebumps under her touch.

Right now, he only wanted to kiss her again, but a loud 'ding' made them both pull a bit away from each other.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Lottie waved at them from the lawn. “It’s time to meet the new Islander.”

Gary felt his heart doing a flip.

“I think that’s our cue.” Kat grabbed his hand, and they walked towards the others.

Everyone gathered by the pool. All the girls had those worried looks on their faces, save for Kat. She seemed calm as always. Think about it, Gary never saw her any other way. Even when she laughed at Bobby’s jokes it wasn’t… truly hysterical. There was always something keeping her a bit aback. As if something inside of her holds her back from letting herself go...

_I’m thinking nonsense._

“I feel sick” Hannah whispered loudly, and Gary glanced at her: yep, the girl looked like she was going to throw up.

“It’d be okay” Kat smiled at her reassuringly. “If it’s a new girl, she won’t have a patch on you, Han. This is Love Island and you’re literally the most lovable girl I’ve ever met.”

The other redhead beamed at Kat, blushing ever so slightly.

“Look at you, Kat, giving pep talks like a boss.” Bobby grinned, and the girl winked at him.

“What can I say, I have some serious... oral communication skills,” She trailed off and raised her left eyebrow giving Bobby a meaningful look, and the baker boy went red in his cheeks just a moment later, eyes widen at the realization.

Gary frowned. Bobby clearly had a crush on her. Well, pretty much everyone had a crush on her. But Bobby looked like someone who gets along with everyone, him, Lottie, and Kat seemed to click already. Also, Bobby was the only guy Kat flirted with, save for Gary himself. _Not that Rahim and Noah really tried to graft on Kat though..._

“It might be a new guy, you know,” Noah mused.

“I doubt,” Lottie looked tense. “I just can feel that something bad is gonna happen. And it will happen to me.”

Bobby wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Kat squeezed Lottie’s hand. Her other hand was still in his palm, and Gary sighed with relief.

Suddenly, all went quiet at the sound of someone’s approaching footsteps. A moment later everyone gasped. A tall, gorgeous woman approached them. Her dark brown hair framed her face and cascaded down her shoulders, silver dress with a low cut revealed her unbelievably perfect boobs.

Rocco whistled under his breath.

“Mate, I know,” Noah nodded.

“I guess, we’re the welcome committee!” Bobby rushed towards the new girl, other guys followed suit. Gary glanced at Kat, and she gave him a small nod as she hung back to stay with the girls.

Lottie already looking pissed. Kat said something softly and squeezed blonde’s shoulder but goth didn’t look reassured.

Marisol and Hope walked towards the new girl, introducing themselves.

“Are they not coming over to say hi?” Priya nodded towards Hannah, Lottie, and Kat. Kat was still comforting Lottie, and Hannah looked worried but not as terrified as a moment ago.

“Are you guys coming over or what?” Bobby shouted.

“Sorry, we had something important to discuss.” Lottie scowled at Priya as she stopped before the Indian beauty. 

“I’m Kat” Redhead smiled at the new girl warmly. “This is Lottie and Hannah. You look gorgeous, by the way.”

“Thank you, Kat!” Priya beamed. “I was so scared of coming here after y’all met.”

“It’s been just a few hours. You’ll fit right in.”

Gary noticed that Kat was still holding hands with Lottie as if holding her back. Goth girl didn’t seem too keen about Priya's arrival but at least she didn’t pick up a fight, and Gary felt this weird feeling spreading across his chest: he was proud that his girl managed to keep thing so civil between the girls.

“So, Priya,” Marisol chimed in. “Has anyone caught your eye yet?”

“Ibrahim looks exactly like my type on paper," Priya sent the golfer a little smile. "But Gary has gorgeous eyes, too.”

Gary felt his cheeks flush. Kat smiled at him and nodded.

“True that.”

The tension has been broken, and everyone started chatting again. Lottie and Hannah wandered off, Marisol fetched Priya a drink and now they both seemed to be deep in a conversation. Which was probably for the better since he wanted to ask Kat for a private chat.

“Hey, can we have a chat?” Gary wandered towards Kat.

She nodded and looked around the Villa.

“I’ll change and meet you in a bit, okay?”

“I’ll be at the daybeds.”

She smiled at him before walking off towards the building.

Priya was absolutely stunning and it fluttered him she had her eye on him. But if he had to choose… It’d be Kat. There was something about her he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

_Too bad I can’t call nan and ask her. She’s so much better in reading people than I could ever be._

Gary sighed. He missed his nan already. She was the only person he trusted, really. But he won't talk about her here. No, he learned it the hard way. None of the girls he dated really liked him talking about his nan. She was like a mother to him, but like his ex said once “Well, I love my mom, too, but I don’t talk about her every chance I get, do I?”

So, this was his fresh start. He didn't want Kat to think he’s a weirdo whose nan comes to his job just to bring him lunch.

“Hey, stranger” Kat flopped down on the bed next to him. “You look thoughtful.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about… the outside world, ya know?”

She nodded.

“Yeah, this place is so intense. It’s only day one but it feels like we’ve been here for weeks now.”

“I saw what you did for Lottie. It was really cool. You’ve managed to calm her down.”

Kat shrugged.

“That’s just what I’m good at. I know how to put people at ease. One of my countless pointless talents.”

“Pointless talents?” Gary mused.

“You know, things you can do that no one really cares about.”

“I don’t think your ability to put people at ease is pointless.”

Gary looked at the girl lying next to him as if he saw her clearly for the first time. There was this vulnerable look in her eyes that made him gasp for air. She always looked so confident and _shiny_ … This had to be the flip side of the coin, right?

“I just don’t like drama. I mean, I’m aware I cause it sometimes but I hate it.” She corrected herself. “Anyways, what did you want to talk about?”

Gary blushed a little under her intense gaze.

“Hm… Well, it’s our first night in the Villa, and we’re coupled up. I just wanted to check…if you're cool sharing a bed so soon? You know, we can build a pillow wall or something," Gary suddenly felt an urge to slap himself and trailed off.

"I’ve got enough walls of my own,” Kat chuckled but her eyes didn’t match her playful tone. “Plus, I'm always cold, and I need someone to keep me warm.”

She smiled at him and Gary felt his cheeks flush.

_Jeez, what’s going on? I never blush._

“Cool. Great. I mean...”

“Would you stop talking and kiss me already?" Kat cocked an eyebrow at him, and Gary chuckled to himself.

He leaned closer, ghosting his breath on her neck. His fingers brushed against her porcelain skin as he flipped her hair onto one side. She shuddered ever so slightly when his lips started tracing up her neck. Gary could smell a faint scent of vanilla and some sort of flower, he wasn’t quite sure. He placed a kiss on her collarbone before bringing his face up to hers. He studied her face quizzically for a moment and then gently pressed his lips against her mouth catching the air between them. She kissed him back immediately, sliding her hands up his arms, and cupping his face.

“I should’ve guessed you’re a good kisser.” Gary smiled at her. “We should probably head inside.”

She nodded, and he helped her up to her feet.

“Hey, Kat?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you picked me this morning.”


	2. Beat of my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here  
> Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
> Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
> Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear"
> 
> [Lovely - Billie Eilish, Khalid]

**Noah.**

He could hear other Islanders getting out of their beds and heading towards showers and kitchen. Hope was curled up against him, her fingers drawing shapes on his shoulder. They’ve kissed last night. He never kissed a girl this early in the relationship before. But then again, it’s not like this place is anything like his real life. His mind started to wonder. Yesterday was a whirlwind and he’s still trying to process it. He did like Hope. A lot. She was confident, successful, and beautiful. He could’ve fallen for her. Maybe.

_Kat._

He sighed, nuzzling into Hope’s neck.

It’s funny how all the boys are now coupled up with other girls but really want to be with her. Sure, she could’ve picked only one of them but…

 _You didn’t even step forward,_ he reminded himself. _You got scared._

That was the ugly truth. He did it on the outside and he did it here, again. As he said, he wasn’t really suited for competition. He was a librarian, for once! It’s the least competitive job ever existed. But… What if he’d made a mistake?

_What if I should’ve at least try?_

He remembered her words “you can’t win without fighting”, something like that. She was dead right. He was so afraid to live, he preferred to just watch other people winning their battles... When Priya walked in tomorrow, for a split of a second, he thought she was about to say his name when Marisol asked who the new girl fancied... but she glanced at Hope and said "Ibrahim". 

Noah frowned at his random thoughts and shuffled closer to Hope.

_She wants me. That’s all that matters._

They’ve spent some time cuddling before dragging themselves out of the bed. Noah heard the girl's laughter coming from the lawn and walked to the window to take a look outside. Priya, Lottie, Kat, Bobby, Gary, Rocco, and Ibrahim were hanging out by the pool. The redhead was wearing an emerald green bikini and her porcelain skin (he could swear) was sparkling under the Spanish sun. Noah opened the window wider to hear them better and stepped slightly aside so they won't see him from the pool.

“The important question, boys, is what do you think of my outfit?” Kat rose to her feet.

Kat slowly walked towards the end of the infinity pool, then did a twirl and slowly returned back to others. Noah felt his cheeks flush red, and he wasn’t the only one: all the boys seemed flustered, cheeks bright pink as they soaked her in. Even Lottie seemed amused when Gary wolf-whistled at her. 

"I'd need no covers if you were in my bed!" Bobby grinned, blushing furiously, and Kat smirked at him, nudging his thigh with her toes. 

"Well, you do look like someone in need of warming up," She lowered herself gracefully on the coping between Priya and Bobby. Priya was wearing a bright orange swimsuit that looked gorgeous on her. 

Their voices became quieter until Rocco chimed in and everyone burst out laughing.

“It’s such a good vibration!” Bobby started singing and the laughter became louder.

Noah heard footsteps approaching him and quickly returned to the bed, feeling hot waves of unexplainable guilt wash over his face.

“You’re still not dressed!” Hope frowned adjusting her bikini top. “I’m starving!”

“You go downstairs, I’ll get there in a minute.”

She nodded and wandered off, and Noah shook his head: whatever it is that he felt, he couldn’t deal with that now. Hope was the girl for him.

***

“Guys, I've got a text!” Priya yelled from the beanbags. “It’s time to play Two Truths and One Lie!”

“A what now?” Noah quirked his eyebrow.

“You’ve never played it?” Marisol chuckled as they all rushed to the firepit.

“Never heard of it.”

“Mate, it’s dead simple. The key is in the name.” Gary grinned. “You tells us three facts about yourself but one of them should be a lie.”

“So, two facts technically?”

Gary cringed: “You got my meaning.”

“I bet Hope and Noah would guess each other's!” Hannah smiled at them sweetly.

“Oh, that’d be interesting,” Priya winked at him, and Noah blushed.

His phone beeped first, and the librarian frowned a little. _Just great, now, everyone's looking at me._

“Alright. I collect miniature figures, I have a pet snake and my favorite food is Monster Munch”

“I think, it’s the first one! He never mentioned he collects figures!” Hope said, unsurely.

“So he mentioned having a pet snake?” Marisol looked amused.

“Erm, no.”

Hope's irritation was almost palpable, and Noah entwined their fingers, trying to calm her down. They've known each other for just a day, it was really strange that Hannah expected them to guess each other's lies, out of everyone here.

“C'mon! I can see the snake curling around his broad shoulders as he sits in his chair making plans to conquer the world!” Bobby chimed in.

“I think Kat should decide!” Marisol suggested. "She seems really perceptive." 

“Okay, I think _he_ doesn’t have a pet snake.” 

“You’re right, I don’t,” Noah smiled at Kat, and Hope frowned and turned away from him.

“Hold on! You said _he_ doesn’t have a pet snake” Marisol looked amused. “Do _you_?”

“Well, what’s the fun in telling you?” Kat smirked and winked at the law student. Marisol blushed ever so slightly.

The game continued. Kat guessed everyone’s lies, and Noah couldn't help but wonder how she was so good at it. All his guesses were wrong, including the one about Hope. 

“Okay, Kat’s turn!” Bobby looked way more excited than a moment ago when he needed to come up with a lie.

“It’s a chance for me to see how this couple dynamics work for you two!” Priya winked at Gary, and the blond blushed, shuffling just a tad closer to Kat. 

“Okay, people. Ed Sheeran serenaded me on my birthday, I’m a five times Arabic dance world champion and once I dyed my hair silver,” Kat smiled at Gary.

“I love Ed Sheeran! Please! Let it be the truth, Kat!” Hannah squealed excitedly. 

“A bit far-fetched, but might be true” Priya looked thoughtful.

“I can totally see Kat rocking silver hair!” Gary smirked.

Bobby blushed before looking Kat straight in the eye.

“I bet you _do_ have a pet snake, Kat.”

That comment hung in the air, no one quite knew how to react. Noah eyed Bobby and then turned his eyes to Kat.

_What the hell is he talking about? And why Kat looks amused?_

“Moving swiftly on” Marisol mused. “Gary, what’s the lie?”

“Alright… I think silver hair is the lie.”

“Yup.” Kat nodded. “Metallics are not my preferred colors.”

Bobby cast her an unreadable and blushed furiously.

_Alright, there’s clearly something going on... I bet It’s Gary who should be worried, after all. Bobby obviously fancies Kat a lot, and she... she's impossible to read, just like Priya._

Noah's cheeks blushed ever so slightly at the memory of Priya's fact about ordering a box of sex-toys to her office instead of home address.

“So, we’re done?” Marisol quirked her eyebrow.

“I didn’t have a go.” Ibrahim smiled, relieve. “Thank god!”

Everyone giggled.

“You crushed it, Kat!” Lottie grinned.

“You’re so perceptive!” Bobby agreed.

Kat high-fived them both, and all three of them walked back into the Villa, arms wrapped around each other.

“You alright?”

Noah slowed his pace and turned to Gary, who didn’t look too happy.

“Sorta. I dunno. Priya took me for a chat earlier.”

“Oh, did she?”

The younger guy nodded. “She didn’t really graft, more like… I dunno. She said she really likes Kat. And asked me if I think Kat’s the one to hold grudges.”

“That is… a strange question to ask.” Noah frowned.

“I thought that, too. Well, I said that Kat doesn’t seem like a person who goes from zero to sixty easily.”

_Interesting._

“Got any thoughts?” Gary looked Noah straight in the eye.

Before the librarian could answer, they've heard Kat’s voice.

“Guys! A text!”

When everyone gathered around her, Kat looked down at her phone.

“Islanders, proceed to the firepit. Priya will choose a boy to couple up with.”

“Great.” Gary shuffled closer to Kat and intertwined their fingers.

Redhead gave him an encouraging smile as they all walked to the firepit. Hope clenched on his hand, and Noah gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

“I came in here looking for love” Priya started. “And I hope it will happen for me. What I didn’t expect… Well, to make friends. I was never a girl’s girl and most guys don’t really see me behind, you know, my boobs.”

Kat chuckled a bit, and Priya gave her a sad smile.

“Kat, I’ve never met a girl like you. I know you for less than a day but I feel that I already have a friend here. Marisol, Hope, you girls are amazing, too. I don’t want to hurt anyone but… I gotta do what I gotta do and I can only hope I got this one right… So the boys I want to couple up with is…”

Priya took a deep breath, and Noah felt really sorry for her. Whatever she chooses, girls will hate her. She came in to steal someone’s man. Hope squeezed his hand and almost stopped breathing. Marisol looked tense but she managed to keep her head up. For a short second Priya's eyes met Noah's, but she immediately looked away and took a deep breath.

“Gary.”

Everyone gasped.

“That much for a friend then.” Lottie scowled.

Gary turned to Kat, lost for words.

“It’s okay. You two will make a lovely couple.” She briefly squeezed his hand before stepping back.

“That’ll take time to get used to…”

Gary walked over to Priya, absolutely dumbfounded. 

“That’s it then, right?” Rahim’s voice was tense.

Kat’s phone beeped.

“Kat, you’re single and vulnerable now. To stay in the Vila, you’ll need to couple up with another boy. Any girl who’d be single after the next recoupling will be dumped from the Villa.”

The tension felt almost touchable.

“I guess, now that it."

Kat turned to Lottie and Bobby. On cue, both came over to her, wrapping their arms around Kat’s waist, and the three of them walked towards the Villa.

Gary looked completely gobsmacked, and Noah patted his shoulder reassuringly before joining Ibrahim on the bean bags. Hope and Marisol wandered off to the kitchen, eager to discuss new developments. Priya and Gary stayed at the firepit, talking.

“Wow. That was… drama.” Golf pro shuffled deeper into the bean bag. “What do you think will happen next?”

“You’ve heard the text. She has to couple up with someone at the next recoupling.”

“Someone? You mean, Gary? She clearly fancies him, and he fancies her.”

“If it’s a girls' choice recoupling then likely you’re right. But there’s six girls and five boys.”

“So… boy’s choice?” Rahim frowned. “That’d be… interesting.”

Both of them exchanged glances, not ready to continue this conversation.

**Marisol.**

“We should go check on Kat.” Hope rummaged through the cupboard. She pinched a chocolate bar and smiled, victorious. “Yes! This will pick her spirits right up!”

“Cheap chocolate?” Marisol looked unimpressed.

“Well, Bobby might bake her a cake…”

Both girls burst into laughter, and Marisol wondered if it will always be like this: just eleven - or ten - single people having fun and getting to know each other. She and Ibrahim seemed to get along but there wasn't any sparkle yet. From all the boys, she only fancied Gary a little, but he was with Kat - and now, with Priya...

_But he and Kat aren't a thing anymore, and Priya just snapped him up from someone else. I can go for him._

“Where’s Hannah, anyway?”

“Haven’t seen her since the challenge.”

“Come to think about it, I haven’t seen Rocco either.”

Both girls stared at each other, amused.

“I don’t think Hannah…”

“She’s not the type…”

“She and Lottie are pretty close, I think.” Hope frowned. “I don’t think she’d go behind her back like that.”

Marisol nodded.

“Alright, let’s go get ready for tonight. Drama is looming.”

_Rocco isn't completely off the table, either. He's a bit of a showoff but... He and Gary are the only two guys I feel somehow interested in. Lottie though..._

Marisol frowned. It was their second day in here and they’ve already started falling out.

“Hey,” She and Hope found other girls in the dressing room. Hope walked straight to Kat and offered her a hug and a chocolate bar.

“Thank you, Hope! You’re sweet.”

“Talk about the plot twist!” Hannah paced in circles. “I still can’t believe Priya stole Gary from you!”

“He’s not a handbag, Han” Kat winced. “She didn’t steal him. She had to pick someone, and I, for once, glad that she didn’t take one of your partners, girls.”

“Oh, Kat,” Lottie cried out, wrapping her arms around the redhead.

“That’s sweet but… But now _you_ will have to take one of our men.”

An ominous silence fell. Marisol regretted her words the moment they left her mouth, but it was true: Kat was the real danger, not Priya. Priya was just this new girl with fake boobs. Kat was Villa’s most wanted Islander. Law student bit on her lip to calm herself down: Kat was gorgeous and sweet. A very attractive combination. Very, very attractive.

_She did say that she could try it with a woman, didn’t she?_

“It’s hard to think about it” Marisol started. “But this is how it works, you know? We all are kinda rivals here even if it feels different. It’s only natural to be upset but you’ve got to keep going.”

Marisol gently squeezed Kat’s shoulder and the redhead glanced at her from beneath the lashes.

_Wow. That was… that definitely was the look._

Hannah helped Kat into her milky-white floppy mini dress, and all the girls headed downstairs.

“Looking sweeter than cupcakes, Kat!” Bobby beamed at her the moment girls joined the boys and Priya at the lawn.

Redhead smiled back at him, and Scot’s smile brightened up even more as she walked up to him and casually leaned against his shoulder.

Rocco strolled over to Marisol, smoldering. _Well, he tried._

“Hi, Marisol! This dress gives me such good vibes," He looked at her with a little echo of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

“What you’ve been up to?”

“Oh, you know, thinking. A roof terrace is a perfect place for that, don’t you think so? The view is pretty great there, too.”

“It’s a nice view from here, too.”

Rocco beamed and glanced at her from beneath the lashes. Before Marisol could continue, Lottie appeared from what seemed out of nowhere.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Blonde goth said coldly. “But I’d like to take Rocco for a chat.”

“Sure. Speak to you later, Marisol.”

_Yeah, if you’re alive. Alright, let’s see who else’s around._

**Gary.**

“Hey, Bobby?” Gary stopped by the daybeds, looking down at the baker.

Bobby's just finished his little Rocco impression leaving Kat in tears from laughing, her face buried in his shoulder.

“Hey, Gary! Came to see the greatest impression artist of all times?”

“Erm…”

“I mean Kat, obviously” Bobby grinned at his friend. “She nailed Kanye!”

“Well, I did come to ask Kat for a chat.”

“Oh…Oh! Of course.” Bobby winked at him and walked towards the others, dancing at Kat over his shoulder. 

‘So…” Gary set down next to the redhead. “I thought we should talk. I didn’t want Priya to pick me, you know that right?”

“She had to pick someone."

_Something tells me, she’s said this exact sentence a dozen times tonight._

“Yeah, but I’d rather it wasn’t me”

Gary edged closer to her. The cool breeze picked up and he shivered a bit. Kat rubbed her palms against each other trying to get warm.

“I still want to get to know you. You’re incredible and I don’t want to lose you over this.”

_What the fucking fuck was that?_

She smiled at him sadly.

“That’s a very sweet thing to say, Gary. But you’re with Priya now. It’s not fair if you shut her down without giving it a chance.”

“I don’t…”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind if you get to know her. And if you still want me… well, you know where to find me.”

Kat kissed him softly on a cheek and wandered off towards the kitchen.

Gary looked around the lawn. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Ibrahim was giving Hannah a piggyback to the Villa, and the ginger girl was laughing happily.

“Hey,” Priya appeared in front of him. “Everyone’s heading back inside.”

“Let’s join them, then.”

**Bobby**

“Oh wow! This nightie would make souffles rise, Kat!”

Bobby flopped on the daybed next to the redhead. She was wearing a silk teddy with lace trimming. _Such a shame she has to sleep on the daybeds. Priya did fuck her up… though it wasn’t really her fault._

“Only souffles, Bob?”

She smirked smugly, and he felt his cheeks flush. Bobby rested his head on her shoulder, and Kat threaded her fingers through his hair, playing unconsciously with his locks. 

“I decided I’ll keep you company tonight.”

“Thanks, Bobby. I… I really could do with some company. I hope Hannah doesn’t mind.”

“She knows that you need a friend right now and that I’m your best mate here.”

“Cheeky! I thought I’m your best mate in here!”

“Let’s settle on being each other’s best mates in here since we’ve decided on friend-zoning each other!”

They both cracked up and went silent for a long moment. Kat sighed heavily and snuggled into the sheets, and Bobby stretched out next to her and she covered them both with a comforter. The lights went down in the Villa, but they were literally lying beneath the stars. Bobby felt his heart doing a cartwheel and swallowed hard.

“Want to hear something funny?”

“Fire away.”

“I didn’t know your name until Gary asked if you wanted to help us with the drinks yesterday.”

“ I guess, it’s hard to remember all the names.”

“It’s not like that…”

_No, shut up. Just shut for fuck’s sake up._

“It’s just… I dunno… I was too busy thinking about you…”

_Oh my god, someone kill me now, I’m begging._

“What I’m trying to say, Kat is that I’m happy to be here. Being here is surreal but you make everything better.”

They both went quiet for a long moment until Kat shuffled a bit closer and rolled on her side.

_Of course, she thinks I’m a fucking dork. “I was too busy thinking about you.” Hope was right, it’s pretty obvious why I’m single._

“Do you know why Priya picked Gary?”

Bobby blinked at her and propped himself on the elbows to look into Kat’s eyes.

“I spoke to her before everyone went to bed tonight. You know, to clear the air."

_That’s my girl._

“She didn’t say it with words but… apparently, she decided to go for Gary because she knew I’d be the only girl who wouldn’t attack her for that. And, apparently, she’s convinced that I’m safe anyway.”

_Okay, I gotta say something. She’s waiting for my response._

“Well, she’s not entirely wrong. Lottie would've eaten her alive, and so would Hope. Marisol… she’s not a hysterical type but I reckon she’s the one for vendetta, and she’s good at it.”

“What about Hannah? She’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met.”

_Well, it’s not that hard to notice Hannah’s partner is pretty much done for it, and there’s no point in trying to steal him._

“It would crush her. She’s too sensitive for a place like this.”

“You’re right… Anyways, it’s all over now.”

Bobby bit on his lip, frowning. He felt the girl next to him tensed and wrapped his warm arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer and…

“What was that?!”

Something cold brushed against his legs.

“Sorry, I get cold feet. Angioneurosis. I’ll keep them away from you.”

Bobby shuffled even closer, entwining their legs, so her feet got caught between his warm shins.

“I’ll keep you warm, Red.”

He felt her smile against his chest and tightened his grip, letting her scent envelope both of them. She sighed deeply and whispered quietly as if she didn't want him to hear. 

"Thank you for not leaving me alone here.:"

_My fucking heart._

“Hey” Bobby whispered softly. “It’s been a rough day for you. Tomorrow will be better. I promise.”

_I will do whatever you want if that makes you happy._

Bobby bit on his lip to stay quiet.

_Whatever this feeling is, I can’t let her know about it. I had crushes before. Most of them on people who didn’t care about me. I can work this feeling out. It’ll pass like it always does. I just need to wait it out and don’t make it awkward for her. Fuck, I hate this. I fucking hate myself. I hope she wakes up a bit happier. And I hope it’ll work out for her._

“G’night, Red.”

“ ‘Night, Toe Guy.”

He chuckled to himself breathing in her sweet scent.

_I’m fucked up._


	3. Thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blueberry eyes  
> Ripped blue jeans  
> The girl's alone  
> Bluer than June  
> When you're stuck at home"
> 
> [Cars and Boys - Avonlea]

**Kat**

_My fucking head._

She growled and sat up straight on the daybed. Bobby’s already left, and she was alone.

_I really doubt Hannah was excited about him spending the night out here, with me. I shouldn’t have let him stay. It wasn’t fair to her. I and Bobby are friends but… I’m still a girl. But it’s Bobby. He’s all jokes but he’s loyal, you can just sense it. I wonder if someone betrayed him really hard to make him so… reserved? No, that’s not right… So good at wearing masks. All these jokes and flirting… he must be trying really hard to protect his heart._

Kat stretched with her whole body and sniffed the air that smelled deliciously of food. 

_Maybe whoever’s cooking won’t mind sharing?_

Bleary-eyed, she wandered towards the kitchen trying her best to pretend her head wasn’t hurting at all.

“Hey, Kat!” Marisol smiled at her the moment the redhead girl entered the kitchen. “Slept well?”

Hannah offered her a faint smile but stayed quiet focusing on something in front of her. 

“I’m never sleeping on the daybeds again. I feel like crap.” Kat walked over the counter, poured herself some coffee, and looked at Hannah’s plate. “Bobby’s a lucky boy, these toasts look so good.”

Hannah beamed but then turned red in her face, not meeting the older girl's gaze.

“Erm, I was actually making this to share with Gary.”

Marisol spun around herself.

“Gary? I’m cooking for Gary, too.”

Kat looked at them in turns, somehow amused, slightly furrowing her eyebrow. 

“Gary? As in “my ex Gary”? As in “Priya’s partner Gary’?”

Marisol and Hannah glanced at each other.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Hannah mumbled. “I just thought… well, Bobby isn’t into me, he told me himself we’re just friends. And you and Gary broke up. And it’s still early days for him and Priya… so I figured he was… a less risky choice, you know?”

Marisol frowned but nodded in agreement.

“It’s actually… what I thought. Sorry, Kat.”

Kat shrugged.

_I can’t exactly blame Hannah for trying it on with Gary, can I? Bobby’s spent the night with me, after all. I wish I knew what’s going on in that head of his. Sometimes I wonder if he fancies anyone in here._

Meanwhile, the atmosphere in the kitchen got more heated. The girls were clearly arguing the entire time Kat busied herself with her thoughts, and now she couldn't even follow the train of their argument.

“Could you give your… whatever this is... to someone else, Marisol?”

“No! Gary is fair play for both of us, and I just…”

_I’m not doing drama first thing in the morning._

Kat smiled to herself and headed towards the bedroom. She looked around, noticing one of the staff members wandering about. She barely saw anyone except the islanders most of the time. There were two camera guys they used during challenges and for promo videos, cleaning staff… and people who asked them all those stupid questions in the Beach Hut. She went there yesterday after Priya stole Gary from her and had to think about each word she said so that it doesn’t get twisted and edited in the wrong way.

Gary was the only person who still didn’t get out of the bed.

“Hey, stranger” She sashayed into the bedroom, playfully tossing her hair.

_Well, the producers did ask me if I’m planning to win Gary back. Might as well put on a good show._

Gary beamed the moment she walked in. He watched her as she slowly walked up to his bed and climbed onto it, stretching herself next to his strong body.

"I'm sorry you had to sleep on the daybed," Gary broke the silence between them, gently stroking a strand of hair out of a girl's face. 

"It's fine," Redhead gave him a little smile. "Bobby kept me company."

Gary's eyebrows furrowed just a little.

"It should've been me. You should've let me do exactly as I've asked."

Kat rolled onto her side and ran her fingers up his muscular arm.

"Which is?"

"I want us to get to know each other. I don't fancy Priya, even though she's a stunning woman."

"Oh, you don't?" Kat lightly bit on her lower lip.

She liked how easy it was, just talking to this guy. He wasn't her usual type, but it didn't really matter here. He was sweet and funny, and by the look of his blue eyes, she could tell _who_ exactly he fancies.

Suddenly, they've heard a set of loud footsteps, and Kat grinned in anticipation.

‘Oh. Here’s the breakfast.”

Marisol and Hannah ran into the bedroom tripping over each other.

“Wow.” Marisol stopped dead, and Hannah almost crushed into the law student.

“What’s going on?” Gary looked confused.

“I made you breakfast.” Hannah pouted. The ginger girl looked like a ruffled sparrow.

“ _We_ made you breakfast. Both of us.” Marisol studied Kat’s face for a long moment and then winked at her.

_I might have taken this a bit too far. Though it’s hilarious, I can’t pretend I’m not enjoying it._

“I’m spoiled for choice, ladies” Gary grinned. “Any preferences, Kat?”

She caught him hungrily eyeing Marisol’s Spanish omelet. With a smirk, Kat took a plate with avocado toasts from Hannah, and Gary tucked it into his food, hungrily.

Hannah spun on her heel and left without saying a word, and Kat almost felt guilty - almost. Marisol eyed them and left, too.

"What was that about?" Gary raised an eyebrow. "You clearly know something, spill it."

“You’re just Villa’s most-wanted!” Kat’s eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

_He looks like a cuddle bear... Shut up, Kat._

“Well, that just makes more sense for the two of us to get together.” He grinned at the redhead girl, and she smiled back.

“You smoothie, you.”

They finished breakfast in cozy silence, and Gary gave her hand a gentle but meaningful squeeze before Kat left him to get ready. She stepped into the shower letting the hot water burn her sensitive skin. The room filled with steam almost immediately.

_Gary was so happy to see me… Out of all the guys here he’s the only one why doesn’t mind some competition. And he’s willing to give us a chance. Maybe it’d work out? Priya is stunning, even if Gary picks me, there’s no way she’d get dumped. Rahim was checking her out yesterday morning. She’s stunning and goofy and easy to be around. They’d make a great couple. Marisol… well, Bobby told Hannah he’s not into her. He might give it a shot with Marisol. Rocco’s gonna pick, Lottie…_

Kat frowned. She couldn’t see anything because of the steam and just leaned against the shower wall and shut her eyes close, letting the water wash away whatever doubts she still had. Finally, she left the shower wrapping herself in a huge fluffy towel, and walked into the dressing room. Sitting in front of the full-length mirror she started rummaging through her make. She usually didn’t bother with anything more than a brow pencil and a mascara, just for the sake of that bedroom eye look it gave her.

Her phone beeped.

“Guys! I got a text!

Everyone came running.

“Oh, Kat…” Noah blushed and lowered his gaze before glancing again.

“Sorry for an unexpected strip show, the producers have amazingly bad timing!” She chuckled.

“Don’t be sorry, darlin', I don’t hear anyone complaining.” Gary grinned, openly checking her out.

Lottie laughed and covered Kat with one of the silk robes.

‘Islanders, tonight there’s going to be a recoupling. Boys will choose. Any girl who didn’t get picked will be dumped from the Villa immediately. #getyourgrafton #breakfastgate’

“Breakfastgate?” Lottie spluttered.

Marisol and Hannah frowned, and Gary burst out laughing.

“Love it!” The blond guy winked at Kat. “I reckon, it’d be a fun day, ladies!”

Kat finished dressing and headed downstairs. Other islanders were already lounging by the pool, Gary, Rahim, and Noah occupied the gym. Bobby was trying to give Lottie a piggyback but couldn’t hold the grip and the goth girl kept on sliding down his body.

“Kat! Come over here!” Priya’s voice echoed through the entire Villa as she waved redhead over.

Kat skipped towards Priya. She looked stunning in her new peach-colored bikini with little coins trimming the bra. The older girl looked happy to see her and pulled one of the bean bags closer so they could sit next to each other. There was still tension between them but also some kind of trust. None of them was exactly the easiest person to get along with but somehow they both have managed to see beyond that.

_I wish she and Lottie were not on bad terms. We could’ve had so much fun together, the four of us. But she and Bobby get along, too. So at least, she has another friend here, besides me. I mean, it’d be sad if the only friend she has was her partner’s ex._

"I've heard about what happened with Gary this morning," Priya winked at her. "Poor girls..."

Kat's cheeks blushed a little: after all, it was _she_ who got into bed with someone else's partner, not Hannah or Marisol.

"Oh, erase that guilty look," Priya huffed. "It's only fair, he liked you, you like him, I'm not upset."

“So, you’re sorted out?”

“I think so. Rahim pulled me for a chat earlier this morning. Asked me if there could be a sparkle between us?”

“Did he?!” Kat squealed excitedly. “You said yes, right?!”

“Of course, I said yes! Have you seen the guy?!”

They both burst into laughter.

‘Hey, Kat?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for staying my friend through this. Not everyone would. Hell, I don’t know anyone else who would, honestly.”

‘So, you’re saying I’m pretty special, huh?”

“You definitely are. As I’ve mentioned, I’m not a girl’s girl, Kat. All my mates are guys and all of them lowkey want to bed me. It’s hard for me to open up to people but I feel that I can trust you. I picked Gary because I knew you’d be upset but you won’t be malicious. And I knew that no matter what, you won’t get dumped. I was just so scared everyone would hate me for gatecrashing… if I did it to anyone else the entire Villa’d be at my throat. I knew, if I go for Gary, you wouldn’t let it happen because it’s not who you are. And I knew he’s into you so you’ll get back together if you’re still interested... Ugh, I’m sorry… this doesn’t make anything better… I did a selfish thing, I was worried about myself and wasn’t a good friend to you… I should’ve picked someone else. It’s just, being here is like being back in high school. Always the weird one, always the outcast. I got scared and picked Gary, knowing you wouldn’t make a coalition against me. I’m sorry.”

“I get it.”

“You do?” Priya could barely look at her, her eyes glistering with sudden tears.

Kat leaned into her, wrapping the older girl into a gentle hug.

“Yeah, I figured it last night after our little bathroom chat. I wasn’t sure so I asked Bobby. He agreed.”

The hug lingered for a long sincere moment. Kat was slightly stroking Priya’s back until the other girl felt good enough to gently pull away, smiling.

“Bobby is a bit of a sort, isn’t he just?”

Kat smiled warmly.

“I never had a friend like him before. It’s like… I know him. Like, _really_ know him.”

Priya studied her face intently but didn't say anything. A moment later, Lottie strolled out of the Villa looking for someone.

“Kat! I was looking for you. I need a chat.”

“Hi, Lottie” Priya tried to smile at her, but goth just scowled and crossed her arms.

“Sorry, talk to you later, okay?” Kat offered the older girl an apologizing smile.

Priya nodded, and Kat followed Lottie to the firepit.

“What’s up?”

Lottie frowned for a second.

“Something’s wrong, Kat. Something’s wrong with Bobby.”

_Okay, Kat, breathe. It’s not like that, Lottie’s just being dramatic. He’s surely fine._

“How do you mean?”

“We were hanging out and I went to the kitchen to refill my water bottle. I got a bit sidetracked… Anyway, when I got back, he was just sitting on his bed, quiet.”

“Okay?”

“He was _very_ quiet” Lottie frowned. “I tried to talk about the recoupling and he almost snapped at me.”

“What? Bobby? Why?”

“Well, I don’t know. He apologized and wandered off. I have no idea where he’s now.”

Kat felt her heart doing a backflip in her throat.

_If someone said something to him to make him feel this way… I’ll bury them._

“I will find him.”

_Okay, there are not so many places he could’ve gone to. He’s not outside, so he’s probably still inside the villa… or maybe, roof terrace?_

She didn’t know how it happened, how she got so close so fast with someone. When Priya said she didn’t have real friends, Kat felt it. She never had a real friend either. At some points in her life, she imagined she found one, but every time they proved her wrong. She was a bit terrified of how easy it was for her to trust him. She loved Lottie and Priya’s really grew on her, but Bobby…

_I guess, Lottie’s right about soulmates. You just meet someone, and you know you belong together. I always thought this type of thing exists only on the book pages of those soppy novels Hannah loves so much. Turns out, it’s not entirely true._

She turned around the corner and bumped into something warm and solid.

“Jeez!” Kat jumped when Bobby literally walked into her.

“Oh, Kat. Umm, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Where you’ve been? Lottie has been worried about you, she said you just wandered off and she couldn’t locate you.”

“So, she sent you to my rescue?”

“I volunteered.” Kat grinned.

“I went to the Beach Hut… Well, it wasn’t a choice, to be honest.”

“Beach Hut? Why? They pulled me in yesterday and first thing this morning, but I figured it was inevitable. What did they ask you?”

_Shut up, Kat, he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it. Just look at his face._

“Scratch that. Just come here.”

She opened her arms and gathered her friend into a massive hug. His body felt tense under her hands, and she squeezed him tighter. Slowly, Bobby relaxed against her and she felt his fingers playing with your hair.

“You smell nice,” Bobby mumbled. “Not that I was sniffing you or something.”

“It’s my special blend. Vanilla and jasmine.”

“You made it yourself?”

“Nah, nothing like that. I just picked the notes and the perfumery took care of the rest.”

“It suits you."

They pulled apart when their arms became sweaty from each other’s body heat.

“Thank you. I feel much better.” He smiled at her, but his eyes were still swallowed with sadness. Kat smiled back feeling her heart breaking into a million pieces.

_My fucking heart._

Hope’s voice broke the silence between them, echoing through the entire villa.

“Guys! I got a text!”

“Wow, she is loud!” Bobby grinned and Kat grabbed his hand.

“Come on, time to dress up and join the circus.”

***

“You alright?” Lottie squeezed her hand as the girls stood in front of the boys at the firepit. No one looked happy, only Noah seemed unfazed, per usual.

“Don’t you worry about me, Lo. I’ll be just fine.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Marisol chimed in. “I told you, focus on your belly button and breath.”

“It’s me.”

Noah stood up, smiling.

Lottie rolled her eyes.

_I wonder if he really is into her or just afraid to go for someone else? It seems he might have a little crush on Priya._

Kat slightly cocked her head and looked at Noah, catching his glance. The librarian blushed furiously and averted his gaze, kissing Hope on a cheek.

Ibrahim went next and picked Priya.

“Well done, guys! You look gorgeous together!” Kat cheered for them and other Islanders joined.

Rocco’s phone beeped.

_I’m just so tired. Part of me wishes to go home. If no one picks me, I’ll be sleeping in my own bed by this time tomorrow. And drink normal coffee, oh yeah._

“…KAT!”

She heard her own name and blinked, focusing her vision.

“Erm, what?”

She looked up at Rocco and then at Lottie.

“Go!” Marisol pushed her slightly. “Rocco just picked you.”

_This piece of crap did what now?!_

Lottie’s face looked even more pale than usual: she clearly didn’t see this coming.

_Rocco didn’t warn her._

Kat could feel everyone’s stares on her skin. She felt physically sick. She didn’t exactly care about the Girl Code, in full honestly, she thought it was rubbish and kind of sexist. But what she did care about – being a decent person. And Rocco was clearly not one.

“it’s fine, Kat.” Lottie managed to give her a small smile. “I know, you didn’t see this coming too, so, I and you are fine. I promise.”

“What the hell, mate?!” Gary’s voice broke the sudden silence.

The blond guy looked pissed. He jumped to his feet, and Rahim and Noah both had to walk over to him and put their hands on his shoulders not to let him move from where he stood.

“Sorry, mate. Maybe next time?” Rocco shrugged.

Kat gasped.

_He just said they can take turns on me, didn’t he?!_

The same thought clearly stroked Bobby. Scot’s face turned red as he jumped to his feet and took a step forward. She could see his perfect fingers clenching into fists as he looked intently at Rocco.

“If you ever talk like that about her, I swear, I will hit your smug face against the wall, Rocco.”

Everyone stood in shock. His voice was sharp with ice-cold anger. His controlled fury even scarier because of how he usually acted. No one could expect this from this always goofy and chirpy toe lover and Kat couldn’t help but wonder if he’d snapped like that if it wasn’t her. She hated the thought of how Bobby must feel right now but there was a small, tiny part of her that couldn’t feel anything but… the thrill? The thrill of being _this_ special to someone.

Bobby caught her eyes and smiled wryly when she took her seat next to Rocco.

“Guys, let’s just move on with the recoupling, okay?” Marisol looked annoyed.

“Marisol’s right.” Noah mused. “One of these girls is going home tonight.”

_Well, it’s clearly not Lottie. Bobby or Gary will pick her. She’s safe._

Rocco tried to put his arm around her, but she shook it off.

“We need to have a chat when this is over. Until then, don’t even look at me.” She hissed.

Kat focused on the girls in front of her. Bobby’s phone beeped.

_Thank god he’s not going last. It’d gutted him._

“I want to couple up with this girl because she’s an amazing friend and she deserves to find love here. Until then, I’ll keep her safe. The girls I want to couple up with is…”

He gasped for a moment, and Kat was willing to swear he used all his strength to keep his eyes on Lottie.

“… Lottie the Witch.”

The Villa resident witch broke into a huge smile and ran into Bobby’s arms, and he finally let his gaze wander. Kat smiled at him when their eyes locked.

_He’s in a friendship couple again. It’s not fair on him but I’m happy he saved Lottie. Maybe there will be a new arrival… He really deserves to find someone here._

“I love you guys!” Kat smiled at them and they grinned back. 

Bobby sat next to her, one arm around Lottie’s shoulder, another behind Kat’s back, stroking her hair ever so slightly and ignoring Rocco's glare.

“Thanks, Red.”

She couldn’t help a tiny smile forming in the corners of her mouth. It was probably the way he treated people – always putting everyone else first – or maybe just this strange feeling of familiarity… but she knew he’d never hurt her. Even though everyone else did, she knew he wouldn’t. _Trust._ She trusted him completely. If the room was on fire, he’d walk in and save her, somehow, she knew that. Whatever happens next, she’s made a best friend for life.

Another phone beeped and Gary slowly raised onto his feet.

“Well, I guess, it’s now up to me.” Gary frowned. “Well, this isn’t something I expected. And the girl I was originally going to pick has been snapped up."

He glanced at her, and Kat offered him an encouraging smile.

“But I think this girl is amazing, and she deserves to stay. Marisol”

“Oh my god,” Lottie gasped.

_Hannah’s leaving tonight. No one picked her._

“Kat.”

Bobby gently squeezed her shoulder.

“You okay?"

“I’ll be fine… Let’s say our goodbyes.” She smiled sadly at Bobby and Lottie.

Lottie went with Hannah to help her pack, and everyone else just gathered around the Villa, waiting. Finally, Hannah and Lottie walked out of the Villa hand in hand. Lottie stepped back and Bobby wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“I’m really happy I got to know all of you. I’ve made such good friends here. I’ll miss you all.”

She turned to Kat.

“Your prince is waiting for you out there, I know that.”

Hannah beamed at her and leaned in for a hug.

“If I ever got another chance… I’d do things differently. I’d be more like.. you.”

She smiled at Kat and waved her hand at the others.

“Farewell now!”

After a few moments, Hope broke the silence.

“This makes everything so… real, doesn’t it?” She sighed, resting her head on Noah’s shoulder. “I really need a cuppa.”

Others nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Kat” Gary wandered over to her. “I just wanted to let you know, I’d pick you if I had a chance.”

“I know” she smiled at him. “I and Rocco will have a little chat later tonight.”

“Why do you think he picked you?”

“I have no idea. He hinted he might too, but I never encouraged him. I mean, I didn’t say ‘do not pick me, Rocco, under the threat of death’ but I wasn’t exactly friendly towards him this entire time.”

Gary nodded, clearly irritated, and she gently squeezed his arm, He tucked a little strand of hair behind Kat's ear and smiled at her warmly.

“I know that look” Kat smirked.

“I know that you know. What do you think?”

“I think you know what I think.”

_What the fuck am I doing?_

He gathered her in his strong arms and swept her off her feet, and she couldn’t help but laugh. Gary pulled her closer and pressed his lips gently against hers. The kiss was brief but passionate and they pulled apart gasping for air.

“You surely know how to sweep a girl off her feet”.

Gary beamed at her and Kat couldn’t help but smile back.

“I should go and find Rocco.”

“Yeah. Marisol is probably wondering where I’m off to.” Gary frowned. “It feels a bit sketchy but it’s really what I needed. You made me a bit happier just now, Kat.”

“Just a bit?”

Gary chuckled and gave her a little peck on the lips.

“To be continued…”

_Doctor fucking Fuller was right: I’m a bloody drama magnet._

**Rocco.**

“Mate, you’ve really messed things up”.

Ibrahim plopped himself down on the kitchen stool next to him. Rocco frowned.

“I was only following my heart, you know.”

“You should’ve spoken to the girls first. At least, you should’ve give heads-up to Lottie. You owe her that much.”

“I might talk to her later. You know, I’m not used to be around so many people all the time. I’ve spent the last few years traveling and I’d usually just hang out with a few people. And I could always just leave when things got too heavy…”

He trailed off, glancing across the lawn. It was too dark to see anything outside.

“Kat will definitely have something to tell you. Lottie is one of her closest friends in here.”

“Well, she can’t exactly blame me for liking her, can she?”

“Mate, that’s not… nevermind. I’ll better head upstairs. Good luck.”

The moment the golf pro left, Kat walked into the kitchen. She looked tired but determined, and she stopped two steps away from Rocco, giving him a sharp look.

“Good, you’re here. Let’s go to the roof terrace for a chat.”

They both headed upstairs, not even looking at each other. Rocco wanted to say something, but bit his comment back: the redhead looked pissed off.

“Okay, let’s talk.” Kat paced in front of him, making his head spin a little bit. “Why on earth did you pick me?”

“I reckon, we have a vibe. I want to see if it’s for real.”

“Oh.” Kat trailed off. “I… didn’t know you feel this way.”

She frowned and plopped down next to him. The light from the stars above them lit up her eyes making her gaze almost sparkly.

“You should’ve spoken to Lottie before the recoupling. She could’ve got dumped. And it was just hella disrespectful.”

“I’ll apologize to Lottie first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, good. That’s all I wanted.”

She was about to get up when Rocco grabbed her by the wrist.

“Kat, I just wanted to ask… where’s your head at? About us, obviously. I think you’re like a roaring fire and I’m attracted to you like a moth. Is there a chance you feel somewhat the same?”

He studied her face intently.

“I.. need to process it.” She looked taken a bit aback. “Let’s just be friends for now, and see how it goes, okay?”

He nodded, deflated.

**Lottie**

“This is my side, Lozza” Bobby frowned.

“Not anymore. I have to face true north.”

Bobby frowned again in mock exasperation.

“I’m so glad I picked you tonight!”

Lottie grinned at him before smashing a pillow against his face.

“Course you are…. Ok, Kat. Seriously, Kat, you might find me in your closet one of these days, trying to still this outfit. You look hot!”

“Hot? She’s flaming!” Bobby chimed in, pulling Kat onto the bed.

The redhead tripped over her feet and fell hard against his chest, hitting his limbs with her elbows.

“She’s clearly dangerous!” Lottie burst into laughter after Kat’s feet slapped her on the back, hard.

Blonde looked around just to see a bunch of raised eyebrows.

“What?” she asked, clearly annoyed.

_They look at us as if we’re filming porn or something. I lost Hannah tonight, I’m already down… And now I have to feel bad about having some fun with my two best mates? Not fucking happening. Ugh, I should’ve brought Black Obsidian with me to protect us from these hypocrites._

“You look… cheerful” Gary walked out of the bathroom and headed towards his bed. Marisol has already snuggled into the sheets.

“Well, I’m just trying to keep my mind off tonight’s dumping," Lottie shot him a quick look.

“Same, to be honest” Marisol sighed. “It could’ve been me.”

_It should’ve been you._

She used all of her strengths not to say it out loud.

“Kat, are you coming?” Rocco called for the redhead from the bed across the room.

“She’s not.” Lottie couldn’t stop herself. “You don’t deserve a girl in your bed. Kat’s sleeping with us tonight.”

_Well, one out of two still isn’t bad, right?_

“So, you’re basically saying Bobbo is some kind of angel since he deserved two girls in his bed?” Gary’s innocent voice couldn’t trick anyone, and the entire room burst into laughter, including Rocco.

Bobby blushed uncontrollably and nuzzled his face into the curve of Kat’s neck, and her scent hit him like a sledgehammer.

“What can I say?” Bobby managed to mumble. “Ladies can’t stay far away from me.”

_It’s clearly not one of his good lines but he’s still the cutest thing I’ve ever seen._

Lottie winced a bit, looking at her friends cuddled close to each other.

_Well, I can’t be exactly jealous, can I?_

“We’ve made some space for you, Lo.”

Kat winked at her. Even if she was surprised by Lottie’s idea of Ménage et Trois, she didn’t show any signs. Redhead patted the bed, and Lottie slid under the comforter.

Other islanders settled down, too. Eventually, the lights went off, all Lottie could hear was soft sheets rustle and giggles.

“It’s gotta be Hope and Noah,” Kat whispered into her ear. “They’re pretty much the only coupley couple in here.”

“It makes me physically sick to think about it.”

“Hope told me and Priya that Noah’s thighs ‘shudder with excitement’ and I felt the need to drink like seven wheatgrass smoothies just to override the level of disgust.”

Lottie nodded vigorously.

“What are you talking about?”

Bobby’s warm breath brushed against her neck making Kat shiver just a bit.

“Quickly, the most disgusting thing about the Villa!” Lottie whispered but it seemed like she’s yelling.

“Hm, if it has to be just one thing… Nope.”

“Nope?”

“OMG, you didn’t tell her yet?” Kat excitedly propped herself on her elbows. “That’s Noah and Hope’s couple name!”

“Bob, this is genius. I stan it.”

_I don’t really know what I did to luck out like this. These two… not sure I could survive Villa without them. Kat said earlier tonight that she loves me and Bobby. It’s probably just a line, right? Like I love avo toast. I love a fresh pedi. But still… fresh pedi is lush. With a proper foot rub and paraphing treatment…_

At some point, everyone went quiet. Kat turned in her sleep slightly, she and Bobby facing each other, his arm thrown over her entire body. Redhead mumbled in her sleep and flopped her arm on Lottie’s stomach. Goth winced.

_Okay, that was painful. And now I need to pee._

She carefully untangled herself from Kat’s arm and sheets and quietly went towards the bathroom. Sleep seemed to be avoiding her, so she just stayed there for a while, looking at her own reflection.

“Oi!” Gary nearly gave her a heart attack. “Sorry, Lottie. I didn’t know someone’s here.”

“I was just leaving.”

She frowned.

“I’m sorry about Hannah, truly. If I could save them both, I would”

“It’s just hard, you know? We got really close, and now she’s not here anymore.”

“But you still got Kat and Bobby, right?”

“Yeah.”

Gary rubbed his eyes with his fists and sat down on the closed toilet.

“That didn’t sound too convincing. What’s going on? You guys seemed tight just an hour ago.”

“We are, it’s just… am I a third wheel?”

Gary frowned.

_Well, it’s not a surprise to him. All the boys probably know since day one that Bobby crushes on Kat._

“So, the girls know, too?”

“Everyone knows, except Kat, obviously.”

“What makes you think she doesn’t know? She’s constantly flirting with him…”

“Exactly that. If she knew he has feelings for her, she’d never act like that. She’d never hurt him if she knew she’s hurting him.”

_My heart breaks every time I see him glancing at her when he thinks no one is watching._

“Well, he’s not the only one.”

Lottie could see the other side of Gary: vulnerable, sincere, crushing on her best friend.

“If it was a girls’ pick tonight, you’d be sleeping with her in your bed, you know?”

“Sometimes I doubt it. She’s impossible to read. One moment she’s all in but next thing you know, she’s telling you to give it a shot with someone else.”

He tilted his head a bit and his deep blue eyes met her gaze.

_Oh god._

Gary shifted a bit closer to her.

_No, Lottie, no!_

“I just wanted to say, Rocco is a proper prick and you deserved better.”

_He fancies your best friend here! They were coupled up!_

“Thank you… it means a lot, coming from you.

_Kat won’t be able to forgive a betrayal!_

“I mean it. You’re pretty special.”

Their lips met halfway, crashing into each other. Gary pulled her closer and she straddled him, leaning even deeper into the kiss. His hands caressed her back before coming to rest on her sides. She bit his lower lip before wrapping one arm around his broad shoulders, pulling his short hair with another hand. She followed a trail of kisses up his jawline to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe before returning to his mouth.

They both moaned in delight before pulling away, gasping for air.

_Lottie, you fucked everything up._

She managed to slide from his thighs.

“Good night.”

She felt her heart pounding in her chest like crazy when she got back into the bed. Her eyes were tearing up, and she couldn’t see that Bobby was wide awake, tracing his fingers over Kat’s bare arm laying over his chest before Lottie slipped under the duvet.

_I fucking hate you, Lottie._

The blonde girl buried her face in Kat’s hair trying not to cry out loud and squeezed her eyes shut.


	4. When you’re in the dark, I’ll be the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”... I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone  
> So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
> I know it'll kill me when it's over  
> I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now...”
> 
> [Love Me Now - John Legend]

**Kat.**

_Okay, I’m really, really hot._

She woke up gasping for air, hot sweat running down her temples and neck. She cracked one eye open to see both Lottie and Bobby still fast asleep, starfishing all over her. Lottie was snoring softly while Bobby literally wasn’t making a sound. Kat tried to carefully untangle herself from the comforter and two hot bodies, but she failed miserably as Lottie mumbled something in her sleep and tighten her grip on Kat’s upper body.

It was still dark in the bedroom, and the redhead snuggled back into the sheets, hoping she won’t melt completely under this heat.

_I wonder, how weird it will be when everyone’s awake? Are we even allowed to share beds like this? We all are so going into the Beach Hut. What the hell am I even doing here? I guess I’m sad. But it might be normal? I’m always anxious when I feel sad. I’m always so afraid my depression returns. I’ve been okay for almost eight months. No pills, no midnight breakdowns, no thoughts that it might never be okay again… I’m fine. It’s just the intensity of this place doing my head in._

_Gary kissed me last night. Well, I kissed him, too. But he’s with Marisol. Do I even bother to care? Could there be something? He’s sweet and funny, and a little dirty… And it’s easy to just talk to him. I’ve heard him mentioning his nan to the boys and it sounded like they’re really close… He hasn’t mentioned her in our chats but it’s not like I’ve opened up to him, either..._

“Kat.”

Redhead jerked and turned to Lottie. Goth queen pushed herself a little up, leaning against the bed panel.

“You’re up early.” She noticed, eyeing Kat from beneath her lashes.

“Yeah, I guess I’m getting back into my usual routine. I never have time for a lie-in. Even if I don’t have to wake up early for my hospital shift, I still need to study for my qualification exam.”

Bobby stirred next to her, cracking one eye open.

“Hey.”

He smiled at her, and Kat immediately felt a warm wave washing all over her body and going straight into her heart.

_No matter what happens next, I have Bobby. And Lottie. I’m so lucky._

“Did we wake you up?”

Lottie ruffled Bobby’s hair and the baker gave her a wink.

“Nah, I’m used to waking up early. Kitchen shifts at the hospital start pretty early, and I don’t really lie in on my days off to not mess up with my routine.”

“That’s literally exactly what Kat just said!” Lottie looked amused. “It’s so lovely you both work at a hospital, helping people!”

Kat glanced at Lottie, surprised.

“You’re enthusiastic about this fact.”

Lottie’s cheeks went a bit pink, but she just shrugged.

“I just think it’s sweet you have it in common. You know, being _best friends.”_

Bobby blushed and gave Lottie a funny look.

“What are you guys…” Kat didn’t manage to finish the sentence.

“Oy! Could you guys shut up… some of us are trying to sleep!” Gary stirred in the next bed, his hair looking like ruffled feathers.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Your Highness!” Lottie jumped onto her feet. 

_And it’s gonna kick off in three, two…_

“Hannah just left last night!”

“What Hannah has to do with this?"

“She left because of you!"

Kat felt Bobby’s body tense next to her. She found his hand under the comforter and squeezed it gently, comforting the pastry chef. 

“Guys, what’s going on?” Hope chimed in. “Can we not start fighting until we at least had breakfast?”

“No! I’m done with it! I had to choose someone, and I chose Marisol!”

“If he chose Hannah, I’d be gone!” Marisol looked bitterly at Lottie.

“I’m not against you, Marisol, but I just wanted my friend to stay, alright?!”

“Guys, can we just not?”

_Okay, here it goes. Peacemaker Kat is on the fucking mission again._

“Let’s just calm down, everyone. Last night was rough for many of us but we should find a way to cope. We all have to live with each other, and we should try to act civil, okay?”

“I’ll just go to the gym and lift something heavy.” Garry frowned and skipped downstairs.

“What’s going on?” Rocco looked a bit gobsmacked. “We just woke up and the vibe’s already wack.”

Lottie crushed out of the bedroom before anyone else could join the conversation.

“You’re okay?” Kat asked Bobby softly.

“Yeah… I just hate when people argue, you know?”

She nodded and rubbed his hand affectionately.

_I know how much he hates when people argue. I hate it too, but it’s different for him. I just don’t care about most of the people and I don’t want to get involved because I’m too busy with this sort of thing. But Bobby… it hurts him. It physically pains him, and he wants to fix it, but he can’t. I wonder if he ever tells me what made him this way…_

Kat shook of her trance and smiled at her favorite baker boy: “Let’s just shake it off and try to…”

“Guys! I've got a text!” Priya squealed. “We’re having a brunch today!

She read the text and the room filled with excitement.

“Now we’re talking! Brunch is my second favorite food of the day, after desserts, of course!” Bobby high-fived Kat and jumped onto his feet, excited.

“Isn’t brunch more like a weekend thing?” Ibrahim mused.

“What’s the point if I can’t treat myself every day?” Bobby smirked.

He jumped around excitedly.

“C’mon, slowpoke!” He extended his arm to help Kat to her feet and dragged her towards the bathroom.

Rocco looked like he wanted to say something, but clasped his mouth with his palm and just shook his head.

_Whatever. I can’t be bothered with whatever’s on his mind right now. He’ll talk to me when he’s ready. Though, I probably owe him an explanation. After all, I’ve slept in someone else’s bed tonight, no matter that it’s just Bobby and Lottie._

Her gaze lingered on Bobby as he walked towards the sink to brush his teeth. He caught her stare in the mirror and blushed.

“Why not take a picture? It’ll last longer.”

Kat laughed without breaking their eye contact.

“Never thought I’d ever tell this to anyone but.. you look really hot in your cake print PJs.”

She didn’t wait for his reaction and skipped to the showers. Her body relaxed a little under the hot water allowing the streams to wash away all the tension. Well, some tension. She probably needed 10 sessions of massage to actually relax.

_I wonder if anyone here gives good massages?_

She chose a bright orange bikini with ruffles and hurried downstairs. Everyone else was already outside when she saw Gary sitting in the living room by himself.

“You okay?” Kat walked towards him.

“Um, yeah, fine. I just wanted to talk to you…”

“There you are!” Rocco’s voice caught them by surprise. “Brunch is ready, let’s go!”

Gary smiled at her and the three of them headed towards the brunch buffet near the pool.

“What’s your favorite breakfast food?” Rocco looked happy when they saw plates and plates of food.

“Chocolate filled crepes."

“Kat!” Hope was waiving at her enthusiastically.

_It’s not that I don’t like her per se. I just don’t like being anywhere near her._

“Hey, Hope. What’s up, Marisol?”

“Marisol was just telling me… Do you want Kat’s intake?”

“Yeah, Kat seems very perceptive. I could use your opinion, babe.”

“Mm, sure?”

“With Rocco, do you feel it? The spark?”

“The what now?”

“This feeling, that you have a connection, the excitement… butterflies?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You don’t?” Marisol looked surprised.

Kat shook her head and her fire-colored hair caught the sunray.

“Wow, someone, please call the firefighters!” Bobby yelled from across the lawn. “Looking hotter than gas mark 10, Kat!”

Redhead sent him a flirty smile and turned to Marisol.

“But do you think this spark is important?” The law student continued pressing.

“That depends.”

“Meaning?”

“Well, it depends essentially on what do you want to get from the relationship. If it’s just physical then yes, the excitement, the spark, whatever, is dead important. If you’re looking for a stable partnership… it’s really not that important. You will care about the person enough to be into them even if there are no fireworks and it will still feel good. And if you’re looking for the love of your life… well, whatever you’d feel when you find it, it’d be perfect.”

_Alright, Kat, it’s just 10 in the morning._

“Kat, it was… wow.”

Both Hope and Marisol looked at her intently, thinking.

“I really liked Gary before. I thought I wanted to be with him. But now it just feels… wrong? I don’t know, I felt this spark before but now... it’s just not there.” Marisol sighed and sent Kat a meaningful look. “I’ll better go bring this to Gary. We might need to talk.”

Law student picked up two stacked with food plates and headed towards Gary.

“Nicely put, Kat.” Noah appeared, smiling. “I didn’t mean to pry but I overheard your conversation.”

Hope smiled sincerely, and Kat felt a slight poke of guilt. It wasn’t really Hope’s fault that she reminded the redhead of someone she’d rather forget. “We’ll better go sit down, babe.”

“Kat, over here!”

Rocco waited for her by the pool, with two glasses of orange juice and two plates.

“I’ve noticed you got sidetracked so I’ve picked you some crepes.”

“Thank you, Rocco.”

“So, how’re you feeling this morning? Last night was intense, and we all woke up to World War Three…”

Of course, he wants to talk about it.

“Were you okay with me sharing beds with Lottie and Bobby? I know, it must’ve been weird for you, but Lottie was really upset, and she needed all the support we could give.”

“It was strange, but I get it. You’d really do anything for your friends, wouldn’t you, Kat?”

“Yes.”

_Even though I never had a friend who’d do the same for me. Until just now._

“You’re stardust, Kat. That’s why I picked you last night. And I’ve spoken to Lottie this morning, I think we’re cool.”

"I'm glad, then."

They clinked their glasses and continued chatting until both of them were done with their food.

Kat flopped herself onto the bean bag, snuggling into it, and closed her eyes. It was already hot and she was full of crepes and sleepy. She’s started drifting to sleep when suddenly the sun disappeared.

Kat cracked her eyes open to see Gary standing in front of her, blocking the sun.

“Hey, Kat. Can we go for a chat?”

_No, I’m too lazy to even move._

“Sure.”

Gary beamed, and they walked towards the gym. All islanders spread around the Villa, but predictably no one cared to work out after brunch. Kat sighed and positioned herself on the bench. Crepes in her stomach were clearly not happy.

“So, about this morning. I didn’t mean to snap at you guys.”

Redhead grabbed the weights.

“Everyone’s emotions are running high.”

The blond guy relaxed a bit.

“Thanks for saying it, but I know I wasn’t right. I’m sorry. Especially, after I kissed you...” Gary’s face reddened.

“I kissed you, too.”

“You did, did you?” He smirked. “Anyway, I don’t see me and Marisol working, to be honest. She’s great and all, but there’s no spark there.”

_Well, so it’s not only Marisol. I wonder if our kiss last night has something to do with it or they’re just not compatible._

“But with you, it’s different. I really fancy you, Kat.” He frowned. “No... I _like_ you, Kat. Like really, really like you. I know, you’re with Rocco now and both of you seemed to enjoy each other’s company during the brunch… But is there a chance you like me back?”

Kat dropped the weights on the ground and pulled him into an upside-down kiss. The weird orientation made the kiss far more exciting than she’d expected. His tongue pushed her lips open and slid into her mouth. Gary tasted faintly of honey and toothpaste. Kat cupped his face, while Gary’s hands caressed her neck and collarbones. For a lingering moment, they let themselves get lost in each other touches, before gently pulling away.

“Wow.”

“I hope that answers your question.”

She winked at him before wandering off, leaving him red in his cheeks and flustered.

“Kat, we’re waiting for you in the Beach Hut.” One of the staff members approached her.

_Kat: 0 Drama: four thousand_

**Priya.**

“I've got a text!” she yelled excitedly. “Where’s Kat?”

Lottie and Bobby immediately stared at Rocco.

“What? Why you lot looking at me? Do you think I chopped her into little pieces and made a smoothie?”

Everyone chuckled.

“I’m here!” Kat came running. She was barefoot, and Priya noticed a glance Bobby gave her perfectly painted toes.

_Alright, toe boy._

“Where’ve you been, babes?” Priya turned to the redhead girl.

“Beach Hut. Thirty-four minutes of my life wasted.”

“Guys, I’m glad Kat’s here, but what was the text about?” Marisol chimed in.

“Oh, yeah, right… It’s a challenge!”

Everyone rushed to the challenge area. Priya never truly understood why the producers always wanted them to run towards the challenge stage. _Like, for real, what’s wrong with the walking? These boobs are not happy about all that jumping around!_

“Oof!” Bobby leaned into Kat, placing his head onto her shoulder. “All this running in slow-mo tired me up!”

Kat laughed and squeezed his face affectionately, placing a tiny kiss on his temple.

Ibrahim’s phone beeped and the gold pro read out the rules, frowning in disgust.

“Anyone else has this feeling that they’ve made this challenge specifically for Bobby?” Rahim wondered.

“I love it!” Baker was beaming as Lottie emptied the entire can onto him, covering him with yellow slime completely, and Priya couldn't hold back a smile. 

Girls’ phones beeped revealing the color each of them had to make.

_Okay, I need to make green. Ugh, so it’s blue and… maybe red? I wish I wasn’t so bad with the… little things._

“Hey, Kat, what’s your color?”

“Orange” Kat grinned walking straight to Bobby.

Priya couldn’t help a little smile: o _ne way or another, Kat will figure out Bobby’s feelings. And her own, for that matter. As for now, it’s just so sweet and heartwarming to watch them having fun together. They look like kids, so happy and wild like they have no care in the world..._

“Get in there, girl!” Lottie burst out laughing while grinding reluctantly on Rocco.

Rocco and Rahim were both covered in blue, but Lottie went for Rocco even though she obviously wasn’t too excited about it.

_Why would she do it? I know they cleaned the air this morning, but she still doesn’t like him. Why didn’t she go for Rahim? It’s not like we’re friends and she wants to spare my feelings… or does she? She talks a big game about the Girl Code, so maybe that’s her way of showing me she’s following it?_

“Priya, you really have to grind on one of them!” Hope smirked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, all good.”

_Ugh, I can’t let my anxiety take over. Whatever, I’ll just go with it even if I look stupid for not knowing how to mix the colors._

Priya went straight to blushing Rahim.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Girls couldn’t use their hands and she had awful coordination. She almost tripped and fell trying to grind on her partner. Rahim gathered her in his arms and swoop her off her feet.

“Whee!” Priya squealed, relaxing in Rahim’s strong arms.

Meanwhile, Kat was grinding on Gary, her eyes locked with his, and her body moving like a snake.

_Are they doing it in slow motion? Am I watching it in slow motion?_

Marisol looked annoyed but not surprised. She just skipped towards Rocco.

“Hold on, I have to do something.”

Gary dipped his finger in slime on Kat’s chest and started tracing lines on her stomach.

“Behold! My masterpiece!”

He drew a smiley face on Kat’s belly.

_Alright, I still need to make green._

Noah was covered in red slime standing on his own.

“Hey.”

Librarian smiled at her as she approached. She started moving against him and Noah’s eye sparkled with excitement. She liked him, from the moment she saw him. He clearly was under Hope’s boots, so she never acted on it. _But maybe I should?_

Noah pulled her a bit closer.

“Being close is the most efficient way to share slime.” He smirked.

Before she could reply, Hope’s voice cut through the other sounds.

“What the hell, Priya?!”

_And here we go…_

She turned away from Noah.

“You don’t need red to make green!”

_Why I’m so clueless sometimes?_

“I… I thought I needed it. I’m not good with colors.”

“Yeah, right.” Lottie chimed in. “You just use this lame excuse to grind on Noah.”

“Guys, can we not?” Kat interrupted. “We have the challenge to win!”

Priya sent her a grateful smile and Kat walked past her, holding her hand momentarily.

“Oh, hello again,” Bobby smirked. “You can’t keep away from my slime, can you, Kat?”

“I need more yellow after Marisol covered me in whatever this color is.”

_Marisol covered her? Now that’s interesting._

Bobby tried to give Kat a piggyback but failed miserably and they both ended up on the floor.

“I didn’t exactly expect to end up flat on my back.” Kat pushed Bobby over, straddling him. “That’s more like it.”

Priya wasn’t the only person watching them. Rocco didn’t look happy. Only Lottie wasn’t bothered.

“Woah, Kat! I bet you could teach that boy a thing or two!”

Bobby blushed furiously.

“This is the kind of thing I thought I’d be doing in the Hideaway," He breathed out when the girl leaned over and slid all her upper body up his stomach and chest, stopping only when their faces were inches away.

“Why wait?” Kat smirked and pressed a kiss to his forehead before helping him to his feet.

“Time’s up!” Hope yelled, and the girls rushed to their buckets.

Only Hope’s bucket was filled with the actual color instead of the weird mess all other girls made.

“I won!” Hope’s phone beeped. “Ice lollies on me, guys!”

Everyone rushed towards the kitchen.

“I told you she was no good,” Lottie whispered loudly to Kat.

_Guess who she’s talking about. I have no idea how Kat manages to be friends with Lottie. She’s just so pig-headed._

“She just got confused, Lo.”

“Yeah, right, because she probably skipped the first grade – that’s exactly when you learn about the colors.”

Hope wandered towards them, accompanied by Marisol.

“Ladies.” Hope brought them the ice lollies.

“Thank you, Hope.”

Kat noticed Priya standing nearby.

“Hey, let’s share.”

Kat walked over to her, and Priya smiled gratefully. Other girls followed Kat as on the leash.

_She’s clearly the heart of this place. Girls always turn to her for support and guys always want to know her opinion on things. Whatever Hope thinks of herself, Kat is the absolute Queen of the Villa, no doubt._

“What were you thinking about, Priya? Grinding on Noah like that.”

“I honestly thought I needed red! And Marisol was hogging Gary, what else I was supposed to do?”

“That’s true, Lottie. We all needed to grind on someone else’s partner at least once.” Marisol confirmed.

An ominous silence fell.

_Oh, right. Kat had orange, and she needed red and yellow. And Rocco’s color was blue._

“What was that about, Kat?” Hope wondered.

“What was what about, Hope? It’s not like it was my choice at all.”

“I guess, it’s just strange?” Marisol frowned. “You were the only girl who didn’t need your partner’s color.”

“Maybe the producers thought I look horrible in blue?” Kat smirked.

_That’s my girl._

Priya squeezed Kat’s hand. Hope was eager to talk as usual.

“It’s interesting though. Like the producers know something we don’t”

“Maybe. Or maybe they just wanted you, girls, to spend half an hour on this pointless conversation.”

“Kat’s right.” Lottie chimed in. “She didn’t do anything wrong. She picked Bobby because she needed yellow and he was the only boy with yellow slime. And she knew we’re a friendship couple and I won’t be upset. The latter goes for Gary, right, Marisol? I overheard your conversation earlier today, both of you agreed you’re not really into each other after all.”

_Wow, this girl doesn’t mess around. Even though she acts like a total bitch towards me, she’d be at anyone’s throat the moment they pick on Kat._

“That brings us back to you, Priya.”

_And here we go again._

“But overall, guys,” Kat interrupted. “Did you enjoy the challenge? I mean, Bobby loved it, he even promised to show me how to make a homemade slime one of these days… I might need some of you to strangle me with those fairy lights before he does.”

Girls burst out laughing.

“I liked it. I think. It was awkward with Gary. Rocco was more fun.”

“Was he?”

_Lottie could cut steel with this voice._

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Marisol blushed. “I’m just saying he knew what he was doing…”

Everyone turned to Kat.

“What?” She shrugged. “We all needed to grind on each other’s partners.”

Tension seemed to subside as they all walked towards the kitchen to see if there were any ice lollies left.

“Sorry, I ate the entire thing.” Priya blushed at Kat.

“After I stuffed myself with those crepes, I shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near sweets for like three days,” Redhead snorted with laughter. 

“That won’t be possible!” Bobby smiled as he overheard her last words. “There’s no way you could stay away from yourself!”

“That’s so over the top.” Marisol frowned.

“I don’t mind the top part,” Kat grinned at Bobby and both of them burst into laughter, leaning against each other.

“Hey, I saved this for you” He gave her the last ice lolly.

_Oh my god, I just can’t even with these two. I bet they’re audience favorite. I’m sure people petition to set them up for a romantic date or another challenge where they can be all over each other._

“Hey.” Gary joined them in the kitchen, eyeing Kat’s ice lolly.

_Yeah, ice lolly, right. He’s watching her eating it and yeah, she looks sexy with her lips covered in ice-cream, but could he stop creeping on her like that? Hmm… I sound weird. Even inside of my head. It’s just like with those characters I used to write fanfics about… I just always want my OTP to be together, that is. Sorry, Gary but I don’t ship you._

“You don’t do what with me?” Gary spluttered.

_Oh my god, did I just say it out loud?_

Priya felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“Erm, nothing. It wasn’t about you.”

“I’ve heard my name.”

“Well, you don’t think you’re the only bloke with this name walking the earth, do you?”

She turned on her heels and walked straight towards the Villa, leaving everyone confused.

_Well, it could’ve been worth it, I reckon. Ugh, I’m so awkward. I grew in my looks but this weird part of me… it didn’t really go away._

Priya walked into the showers to finally wash off the slime.

_People look at me and all they could see is this bombshell with fake boobs. And they don’t really care that it’s not really how I see myself. I mean, yeah, I’m goofy and sometimes weird but is it really such a bad thing? Kat and Ibrahim are literally the only two people who seemed to bother looking beyond the mask. And Bobby. But he’s friends with Lottie so he can’t really take my side in anything. Though he’s always nice. This morning he saw that Rahim and Noah left and I was hanging by myself and he kept me company._

_He told me he loves Cardi and I told him about my little ritual that I do before showing a house to a prospective buyer. He found it amazing, unlike most of my friends who think it’s weird. It’s so easy for him to get along with everyone. I wish I could be more like him._

_Or like Kat. Though it’s not like she’s getting along with everyone. She clearly doesn’t like Hope and Marisol isn’t Kat’s biggest fan. But no matter, all the girls respect her. I don’t know what’s going on when they go to the Beach Hut, but I’ve never heard anyone talking shit about her. Though probably they’re afraid Lottie slash their throat in their sleep if they do._

Priya chuckled to herself. She pulled a new bikini out of her suitcase: a black one-piece with cutouts and leather straps on the sides.

_Yass._

She took a look at herself in a huge bathroom mirror. She used to hate her thighs growing up. All the girls at school were skinny but she always had curves. Things changed for her when she turned twenty, her body finally making sense. And when she did her boobs… Well, now she looks in the mirror with a smile, every time.

_Even though I’m a weirdo, I’m hot as hell._

“Wow!” Ibrahim wandered over. “You look…”

He trailed off. Rahim was a sweet guy, but his chat lines could creep people out sometimes. Apparently, it was a thing in his family, and he struggled that he was some sort of an outcast. But she was determined to help him to understand that he doesn’t need to do something just because it’s a thing for his family members.

“..Beautiful.”

“Thank you, Rahim.” She smiled sweetly; happy he didn’t compare her to a poached egg again.

“What’s everyone up to?”

“Gary and Marisol went to the Beach Hut. Hope and Noah… ugh, well, being Hope and Noah.”

“They do seem a little too much, don’t they?” She asked.

“Yeah. Not a little, to tell the truth. I wonder sometimes if they’re really _that_ much into each other, or just laying it on thick.”

Priya nodded. Especially after today’s challenge…

“Lottie tried to read Rocco’s leaves.”

“His leaves?”

“Yeah, like tea leaves. We were in the kitchen and he started talking about this fortune teller he’s met while sky diving in Morocco…” Ibrahim chuckled to himself. “Anyway, Lottie offered to read his leaves. Apparently, the leaves told her Rocco is slime and she emptied the cup onto his head and stormed off.”

“I can’t believe I’ve missed that!” Priya cracked up. “Though I don’t think she needed the tea leaves to know he’s a slime.”

“True. I and Gary were talking about him. Seems like no one really trusts him.”

“I’m not surprised after last night. He did Lottie wrong. And he did Kat wrong.”

“I’m not supposed to tell it to anyone, but I don’t think it’s that much of a secret anyway… Gary wanted to pick Kat last night.”

“Figured as much. He looked gutted when Rocco snapped her up.”

“Especially after we did the round-up.”

“You did what?”

Priya quirked her eyebrow, amused.

“Before the recoupling. It was Noah’s idea. Just us lads, telling each other who we’re going to pick. Noah thought it’d be a good thing to do, so there are no nasty surprises… Well, it didn’t help much, did it?”

“So, Rocco didn’t mention he was going to pick Kat.”

“No. He said he's picking Lottie.”

“And Gary was going for Kat?”

“Yep.”

“So, it would be down to Bobby if it went that way? To choose between Marisol and Hannah?”

“It looked like that.”

_Interesting. I wonder, who’d he picked? Not like that he has any interest in either of them, but still._

“I’m gonna head downstairs. Thanks for the chat, babes.”

She gave him a peck on the cheek before wandering off.

_Okay, I need to process this. Bobby was acting weird last night, and they pulled him into the Beach Hut. Rocco told the other guys he’s gonna pick Lottie but suddenly changed his mind? Gary and Marisol all of a sudden are a friendship couple after just one night? And Lottie is way too invested in Kobby._

Priya chuckled at her own thoughts.

_Kobby. Well, that couple's name is sticking. Lottie cares for Kat and Bobby, that’s obvious. But maybe there’s something more to it? Am I missing something?_

She shook her head and strolled towards the bean bags to join Kat, Bobby, and Noah. Noah looked up at her and flashed her a shy smile.

_He is cute, though._

**Ibrahim.**

It was already dark at the gym, but Rahim still decided to work out for a little bit. Mostly to get away from the drama, unfolding right in front of him. Priya’s finally lost her patience and went after Lottie.

_I’m so not suited for this kind of thing. I don’t even know what to tell her. She’s not exactly wrong but Lottie has a point, too. Lottie is all about loyalty and it didn’t seem loyal for Priya to call Kat her friend and then just steal Gary from her._

The golf pro positioned himself on the bench. He usually did his workouts with Gary and Noah, but Noah is now probably with Hope, and Gary… Well, it’s pretty obvious, where his head at.

“Oh, God!”

Kat’s voice right next to him nearly gave him a heart attack.

“Kat!”

“Sorry, it was so dark in here, I didn’t notice you until I almost walked into you! I just thought no one’s gonna be here at this time. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t really doing much. Just figured, it’s a good place to…”

“Hide,” Kat suggested with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Rahim grinned back at her. “So, you’re hiding, too?”

“Not really. I just needed a moment away from… everything.”

_She sounds like she’s really, really tired. I wonder if girls dragged her into their argument, again._

“Come sit with me, Kat.” He patted the bench.

She sat down next to him, her shoulders tensed, and he wrapped his arm softly around her. They weren't as close as she was with Bobby, but the golfer found her presence comforting as he could just be himself around this girl. 

“Thanks. I just need a moment so I can get back and talk some sense into everyone.”

“What happened, exactly? I heard Priya finally telling Lottie she’s sick of her insults but what did Lottie say, pacifically?”

They both chuckled.

“Nothing new, to be honest. Lottie was being Lottie, and Priya just had enough of it. They clapped back at each other, and then they went downstairs... but that you know.”

Rahim nodded.

“Then Lottie tried to make Bobby side with her, but Bobby really likes Priya, and it all got awkward, especially after Gary chimed in. Lottie occupied the roof terrace, and Priya’s probably by the pool… And Hope asked me to talk to both of them, but I really needed to check on Marisol… um, because of this Gary thing, you know?”

_Yup. The Gary thing._

“Did you and Gary have a chance to speak after the challenge?”

“I was planning to talk to him this evening but with all this drama, I’m not sure I’ll have time for that.”

_She’s too sweet for her own sake. It’s not like she’s Villa’s resident therapist or something._

“Look, Kat. I know, you always play a peacemaker but… I think you really need to start putting yourself first. I’m not saying you should be selfish, just… Don’t sacrifice your own wellbeing while helping the others, okay?”

He gently tightened his arm around her shoulders and gave her arm a little squeeze.

“I think you deserve happiness, Kat. You’re funny, beautiful, caring and… You’re so sweet, you’d put Hershey’s out of business!”

She burst into laughter, falling onto his lap.

“Oh, my days! This was actually good, Rahim! Have you been practicing?”

Surprised with the realization, he shook his head.

“I-I was actually thinking to give it up after I’ve compared Priya to poached eggs during the brunch.”

_It’s just so comfortable being alone with her. She makes it easy to believe in me. I wonder if that’s how Gary and Bobby feel when she’s around._

“Well, it was great! I mean… as great as the chat-up line goes.” She smirked. “Thank you, I feel much better now.”

She signed, raising to her feet.

“I have to go but… just thank you, Rahim. I’m happy I bumped into you tonight. Priya’s a lucky girl to be coupled up with you.”

He squinted so he could see her as she walked towards the pool, presumably to fix things for everyone else but herself.


	5. Come closer darling, don't forget to fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Tell me,  
> Why does everything that I love get taken away from me?..."
> 
> [Tell Me Why - Three Days Grace]

**Kat.**

Redhead woke up smiling and stretched with her whole body. Rocco was resting on his half of the bed, hands peacefully cupped on his stomach, his face is a picture of bliss.

_He’s probably dreaming about traveling to Tibet or something._

_Last night was proper weird._

Lottie and Priya's drama has finally kicked off and she had to spend the entire evening trying to talk some sense into both of them while also trying to save whatever was left of her and Marisol’s good terms.

_We were never friends, but we weren’t rivals. Well, we kinda are now, since she’s coupled up with Gary who’s clearly more into me than into her. it feels weird though. If he doesn’t like her – can’t he just break up with her? No, then they’ll both be single and vulnerable, it’s just better for them to wait until the next recoupling and just choose other people. Plus, if he breaks up with her, it’d mean just one thing: he is serious about me, us, and I…_

_I’m overthinking it. It’s just day five, I’m supposed to be having fun. If I want Gary, I can couple up with him at the next recoupling. It’s like Rahim said, it’s fine if I put myself first just this once._

_***_

After she finished chatting with the girls, which literally had no point, Gary found her in the kitchen, aimlessly staring into the fridge.

“Midnight cravings?” He smirked.

She picked an olive jar from the top shelf and looked at him from beneath the lashes. It was dark in the kitchen; the only source of light was the open fridge.

“Want some?”

Kat fished out one olive with her fingers.

Gary swallowed hard before giving her a little nod. She leaned in and slowly raised her hand closer to his mouth, furrowing her eyebrow ever so slightly. Hypnotized, the blonde guy tilted his head a bit and his lips found her cold fingers. He wasn’t usually shy or nervous around the girls, but she did something to him. He gently nibbled on her finger, brushing his teeth teasingly against her fingers, before carefully biting on the olive.

“Mmm.” He felt his cheeks flush. “Delicious.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

Her voice was a bit husky, and he saw the mischievous spark in her emerald-green eyes. Without a word, he pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, echoing his own, her eyelashes tremble when she looked up at him.

There was a hungry look in her eyes when she raised on her tiptoes before leaning in for a kiss. They shared kisses before but this one felt different. She crooked her finger, taking a hold of his chin, her other hand running up the back of his neck as she pulled him even closer. She slowly moved from his lips down his jawline and neck up to his ear.

Gary’s face was so hot she could probably burn herself if touched it right now. But her hands were roaming over his bare chest, his arms and down his stomach as she continued kissing his neck for a lingering moment. Her ice-cold fingers felt almost burning against his hot skin, and Gary could not manage to keep a moan in.

“I like it when you’re loud,” she murmured in his ear, and his hands slipped down to take a grip of her waist, hoisting her up onto the countertop.

“Someone sounds smug,” He managed a grin before crushing his lips against her mouth. He felt her taste, something minty and sweet as if she brushed her teeth and then eat chocolate or something. He was addicted, and she was his fix.

Her hands were resting on his waist and then went up his back, nails digging into his skin slightly, fingers digging into his shoulders... and suddenly it was over. She kissed him softly on a cheek before jumping off the countertop.

“Thanks for stilling my hunger, Gare-Bear,” Her voice was still a bit husky, but she smirked mischievously at him and left, leaving the crane operator red-faced and flustered.

***

Lying in her and Rocco’s bed, the redhead reminisced about the last night before quietly slipping out of the bedroom. It was a whirlwind but that last moment with Gary… well, for what it's worth, it was good. And the decision was not that difficult, after all. She didn’t want him to break up with Marisol, she didn’t want him to be vulnerable if there were new boys or whatever. But she and Rocco were done. It was a huge mistake for him to pick her at the recoupling, and it was now down to her to fix it.

_Don’t know what Marisol’s fucking problem is. If that’s not a spark, I don’t know what is._

It was still early in the morning, but there was no point in staying in bed. Whatever this day had in store, she was ready for it. She winked at her own reflection, noticing that perfect bedroom eyes look, and fished out a new bikini from her suitcase: neon yellow with deep cutouts.

_Kinda looks like the slime from yesterday’s challenge._

She tossed her hair, and the fire-colored voluminous curls cascaded down her shoulders and spine. She couldn’t help a little smile appearing at the corners of her mouth on a memory of yesterday’s challenge. Everyone seemed to have a lot of fun with it. _Well, maybe save for Priya._ She sighed. She wished they all just could be friends, the four of them. But for now, it didn’t really look like Lottie was willing to let go of her prejudice towards the older girl. Kat shook her head: she’s not thinking about it now.

“I can’t believe we’re finally here!” A cheerful man’s voice cut through the morning silence, making Kat almost jump.

Her heart started beating faster, and she couldn't tell why. It was... a feeling that something's going to happen, good or bad, but one of the people outside will somehow change everything. She shook her head and frowned at her own reflection before slowly making her way downstairs to meet two new boys. 

“Hey, guys!” She greeted them, and two men turned to look at her. One of them looked like that guy from the Thor movie, with his long blond hair and athletic lean body. The other… Kat gasped when she caught his gaze. He was tall, dark, and handsome; if Hannah was still here, she’d be squealing now: this guy looked like he just walked out of the nineteenth-century novel.

“Hello to you, too.”

“I’m Lucas.” The dark-haired man gave her a smoldering look.

“Henrik.”

“It’s so nice meeting you both!”

Both guys beamed, and Henrik looked around:

"I guess, everyone else isn't that interested, huh?"

Kat laughed softly, feeling Lucas' eyes on her, and flipped her hair over her shoulder in a slow, sensual motion.

"Isn't me being interested not enough?" She looked at both of them in turns, and Henrik's face flushed red while Lucas's eyes were laughing. "But boys, while I have you two for just myself, I've got to ask the most important question: how bad is it with the memes?"

Both newcomers chuckled, amused.

“Well, it’s still early days…” Lucas began.

“But I could go for a nice glass of a wheatgrass smoothie right about now.” Henrik continued.

“Using the recipe, I discovered while traveling through Croatia?” Lucas winked.

“The very same.”

Kat was laughing so hard, the newbies couldn’t help but join her, clearly pleased with her reaction. Lucas's gaze lingered on her, and redhead bit on her lip to calm down her suddenly fastened heartbeat. 

"I can't lie, it's wild - being here," Henrik admitted. 

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lucas frowned a little. "Somehow, it's more terrifying than sky-diving."

"It's not as horrible as they make it seem," Kat smiled sweetly at both of them. "Sure, it's plenty of drama, and some people will drive you mad - but in the end, you'll make amazing friends here, and, if you're lucky, you might even end up with a girlfriend. And if not, at least it's a free vacation away from the rut, and it isn't bad, too."

Lucas gave her a long, studying look, but before they could continue, they've heard approaching footsteps and voices.

“Hey, guys!” Marisol came running, followed by other girls.

“I guess, that’s my moment gone.” Kat smiled at Lucas and winked at Henrik, budging over to give everyone else a chance to speak to the newcomers.

“Very nice of you to wake us up, Kat.” Hope scowled, and the redhead just shrugged: she couldn't get bothered by giving a single fuck about what Hope thinks about her.

She watched the new boys with her peripheral: both of them looked overwhelmed with all the attention and stuck close to each other.

_It’s good that they came together, it’d be easier for them to settle._

"Hiya," Bobby nudged her shoulder with his chin as he and other guys joined everyone by the pool, overwhelming the newcomers with even more questions and handshakes. 

“Let’s go to the firepit.” Gary proposed.

“Lead the way, Gaz.” Henrik mused.

“Yeah, Gaz.” Lottie grinned, and Gary scowled.

All the girls scooched around two new boys, only Marisol sat between Rocco and Rahim. Bobby sat on the side next to the golf player and patted his lap.

“If you want a lap dance, buy me a drink first.” She smirked and Rahim chuckled.

"So, lads, what do you do on the outside?" Gary sent Kat a little smile before turning his attention back to Henrik and Lucas.

“I teach climbing," Henrik smiled.

“Explains the body," Priya winked at him.

“I’m a physiotherapist,” Lucas noted, clearly feeling uncomfortable under all the stares. 

“Oh wow, another doctor.” Rahim mused. “I reckon, you and Kat will have a lot in common.”

Everyone turned to Kat.

“Well, I’m specializing in psychiatry… But yeah, we probably will.”

Rocco shuffled in his seat next to Marisol.

_He knows we’re a friendship couple. I have to talk to him, though. But… there’re two new boys in the Villa. If I break up with him, does it mean I’ll put him in danger? I don’t think I can knowingly make him vulnerable._

“Okay, who else got a question?” Gary looked around.

“Oh, I got one.” Bobby’s voice coming from behind her back snapped Kat out of her trance.

“Yes, Bobbo?”

“What’re your numbers?”

Kat turned her head at him and noticed Bobby blushing.

_Wow, he’s just adorable._

“Spicy!” Priya smirked when Henrik told them his.

Lucas didn’t seem excited to share his.

“You really don’t have to tell them, Lucas. I reckon, their dirty minds will do the job for you, anyway.”

Lucas gave her a grateful smile and glanced at Gary.

_These two boys know a lot about what’s been going on in the Villa... they must know so much about everyone here, maybe more than we know about each other._

“Anyone else?” Gary looked around the group.

“Who do you guys fancy?” Noah chimed in.

“Noah! You’ve actually spoken!” Bobby yelled right into Kat’s ear, shuffling excitedly under her body. His thighs were warm and his grip of your waist gentle and reassuring.

“I’ll go first.” Lucas looked confident. “For me, it’s gotta be Kat.”

All eyes were suddenly on her.

“You’re exactly the type of woman I want to be with.”

Rocco huffed; Gary looked deflated. Bobby’s arms suddenly disappeared from Kat’s waist.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

_He looks like someone I'd date on the outside... and I'm single and on Love Island, so maybe, that's not a good sign?_

“Kat, are you okay?”

She’s got lost in her thoughts once again and missed the moment when everyone left, and now it was only she and Bobby. He glanced at her with a look of concern on his face, and Kat wiggled a little to sit face to face with her best friend.

“Okay, I’m gonna ask you something but you have to answer even if you think you shouldn’t, okay?”

“Erm, that sounds a bit ominous but okay?”

“Lucas. I like him. And it’s the first sign that he’s wrong for me. He’s exactly the type of guy I’d go for but each of them turned out to be a fucking psychopath. So, the question is: do I give it a shot or turn him down flat?”

“Wow.”

“I trust your judgment, my cookie dough prince. Whatever you say, I’ll do it.”

“Oh, is that right?”

She couldn’t help but blush. _So, he’s turning tables now? Isn’t it kind of my thing, flirting the hell out of him, until he’s tomato-red?_

“Touché. So, what’s the verdict?”

“I say.. go for it.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Gary will understand, I’m sure.”

Kat smiled at him, gathering the baker into a massive hug. His body was warm and strong against hers but still somehow vulnerable. 

_My fucking heart. I care so much for him. If someone hurts him, I’ll bury them alive._

As she gently pulled away, she noticed a vulnerable look on his face,

_The look on his face… It’s like he’s gasping._

“Hey, are you alright?” She asked softly, caressing his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

Bobby pulled on his usual playful expression.

“I’m perfectly great, Red. Well, I will be if I could ever feel my legs again.”

Blushing, Kat jumped onto her feet and looked around. Priya saw them finished talking and headed towards them.

“What do you guys think about the new boys?”

“They both seem great. They’ll fit right in.” Kat replied, still concerned. Bobby acted a bit weird even though he wouldn’t admit it. She knew he’s not the one to just dump his problems on other people but… But she just needed to know he was okay, that is.

“That’s so not what I meant!” Priya sighed. “You do play your cards close to your chest, don’t you, Kat?”

“Okay. I like Lucas.” Kat turned to Priya, unable to contain a little smile.

Priya squealed in delight.

“He’s a dreamboat for sure. I like Henrik’s vibe. He’s so full of energy, I wonder if he brings that energy into the bedroom.”

Girls burst into laughter when suddenly Priya's phone buzzed.

“Guys! A text!” Priya waited for everyone to gather around her and read: “Islanders! Lucas and Henrik each chose three girls to go on a date with… the first two girls are…”

Hope’s phone beeped.

“I’m going on a date with Lucas!”

Before anyone could comment on that, Kat’s phone beeped.

“I got a date with Henrik.”

_I thought he was interested in Priya and maybe Lottie?_

“You go, girl!” Priya smiled at her warmly, and Kat squeezed her hand.

Kat rushed into the dressing room, hoping to get ready while Hope’s having a chat with Noah.

_I barely spoke to the guy, why would he pick me? It’d make more sense if he chose Marisol. She seemed interested. Though, I guess, it’s more about who he likes rather than who likes him._

_Why Bobby acted so weird?_

She fixed her makeup and got into a silk blue-and-white dress with long sleeves and a slit going up to her thigh. She reached for her makeup bag and picked a small bottle of custom-made perfume.

_I bet Bobby liked it because of the vanilla notes. It must remind him of pastries. Hm, it’s day five and I still didn’t get a promised cupcake._

She rushed outside the moment she heard Hope’s voice calling for her.

**Bobby.**

“Alright, mate?” Gary cannonballed into the pool and swam up to him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

_Well, that wasn’t a good answer._

“So, I take it, they haven’t returned from the dates, have they?”

Scot frowned. He _so_ didn’t want to discuss it. Especially with Gaz. It wasn’t exactly easy that everyone knew about his feelings for Kat – well, clearly, everyone save for Kat herself. And talking to the guy who also had feelings for her, somewhat reciprocated, wouldn’t make it any easier.

Bobby leaned against the pool edge, staring into the mountains.

“C’mon, mate. You can talk to me.”

“I don’t see how talking can help.”

Gary propped himself up and positioned himself on the pool’s edge.

“I don’t really talk about it, but I was in therapy once. I… was going through a rough patch and I didn’t feel I could open up to my friends or family. Even to my nan, and you know how much love I have for her. So, I decided to give it a try. Therapy really helped me, and it taught me that you have to get things off your chest once in a while.”

“All I do here is talking.”

“But never about important stuff,” Gary objected. “It might be easier if I go first.”

The blond guy took a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for a dive.

“I kissed Lottie.”

“What?!” Bobby almost drowned himself trying to look up at Gary.

“The night Hannah left.”

“Emm… Didn’t you kiss Kat exactly the same night?”

“How do you… she told you?”

“I saw you at the firepit. I might have had to organize a short round of “guess that sound” game to keep everyone distracted.”

Gary’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Thank you, Bobby. But yeah. I screwed up, big time. Kat will never forgive me.”

Both men went quiet for a moment.

“I don’t really know how it happened. I couldn’t sleep and went to the bathroom, and Lottie was there. We were both sad and confused, and it just… sort of happened? It sounds ridiculous, but I didn’t mean to kiss her. I’d take it back if only I could. I’m not into her. She’s great and all, but she’s not…”

“She’s not Kat?” Bobby guessed, frowning.

_Kat is loyal, that’s for sure. And she expects loyalty from those she lets to get close to her. Gary went behind her back, and so did Lottie. She might forgive Lo eventually, but Gary… he might be right. She might not be able to trust him again after what he’s done. After all, he declared his feelings for her and then just went ahead and stuck it on Lottie._

_But why would she go for him? Everything is so messed up. And the new lads… well, it’s not gonna get easier from here, that’s for sure._

“Are you gonna talk to her? Kat. And Lottie, for that matter.”

“I… I can’t. That new guy Lucas said he fancies her. If I tell her now, she’d fall straight into his arms. It might be my last chance with her, ya know?”

Bobby nodded.

_Gary is a good lad. He’s still really young though. He’s like a big baby. He barely knows life outside his little circle of friends and family. And he clearly regrets that kiss. If he'd talked to her immediately, she’d probably forgive him. Maybe. But now… He might be right not telling her. It’s too late._

“What if the new boys tell her?” Gary gasped.

“Don’t panic rashly. We don’t know if they even saw it. Or if they’re allowed to speak about it.”

_My life is a fucking joke. I need to ask Lottie to do an exorcism on me or something, I’m clearly doomed. It’s the only explanation. I’m sitting here, helping another guy to win over the girl I like. I’ve probably done something really, really bad in my past life. Like, burned down an entire town or something. And even if it wasn’t enough, now there’s Lucas, the Dreamboat._

Bobby sighed. It was his turn.

“She asked me if she should give that Lucas guy a shot.”

“What?”

“Yup. Her exact words ‘I’ll do whatever you tell me to.’”

“So?”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly say ‘no’, could I? it’s obvious they fancy each other. Sorry, Gaz.”

Gary shook his head.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, mate. If anything, you’re the only person who really deserves her... it’s strange, but I lowkey hope she’ll find out about your feelings. You deserve a chance.”

“I… I don’t think she’ll go for it. She’s comfortable with me because we’re friends. She let me in because we’re friends. She told me herself, she just can’t open up to guys she dates. It’s like she lost her faith in love. I dunno. It was really sad. I know, I don’t exactly open up to people easily, but… I think something really bad must have happened to her. I’d rather her never find out how I feel than lose her trust.”

Gary looked lost in thought for a long moment before speaking.

“You know, I came here just for fun. I didn’t even think they’d pick me, to be honest. But ultimately, I just wanted to have a good time. I wasn’t prepared to come in and immediately find myself in a whirlwind of drama. Moreover, relationship drama. I had just one real girlfriend and it was nothing like this with her. I know Kat for like five days and she’s on my mind constantly…”

Gary trailed off. It was getting darker, and the lights in the Villa went on.

“Look at me, I’m such a melt.”

“You surely are.” Bobby offered him a grin and a pat on the shoulder. “C’mon, let’s head inside. I think everyone’s started getting ready for the night.”

_If I’m lucky, I’ll trip over my own feet and just break my fucking neck and spare myself from seeing her with him, happy. Even more far away from me than before._

**Lucas**

_I’m fucking bored, shut up, Hope. I regret deeply I chose you. I don’t know what’s gotten into me._

Lucas stretched his lips into a smile when Hope thanked him for a date and walked off.

_Thank God, I thought I might collapse._

While the staff was busy preparing the table for his next date, Lucas wandered around. He loved the countryside, especially, Spanish countryside. The midday heat was slowly giving up to the afternoon cool, and it was finally easier to breathe.

He chose Hope as his first date solely out of curiosity. He saw enough to know that Big Nope was not as perfect as Hope tried to convince everyone they were. He wanted to see for himself if he got it right. He surely did: Hope couldn’t contain her excitement the entire date. She tried so hard she seemed almost desperate.

His date with Priya went way better than with Hope. Priya was funny, goofy even, and they’ve spent their date joking around and discussing their mutual obsession: Boyz-to-Man. When their time was up, Lucas hugged the girl tightly, feeling that he’s made a friend, at least.

“Saving the best till last?”

He jumped to his feet as Kat approached the table.

_Wow, she even repeats his lines._

“You look gorgeous, Kat!”

She smiled at him as he pulled out the chair for her. She was wearing a sparkly jumpsuit paired with a cropped leather jacket and high-heeled boots with straps. This choice was quite unusual for her, as far as he could judge by her previous looks. But that leather jacket… it made him wonder, how’d she look wearing _his_ leather jacket.

He poured some wine into their glasses.

“Cheers, Kat.”

She took a sip and eyed him through the glass. Her emerald-green eyes sparkle, her hair bouncing softly under the breeze.

“You gotta be drunk by now.”

Lucas laughed nervously.

“I might be. Just a little.

“Cool. I wonder what kind of drunk you are.”

He looked at her, somehow amused.

“A horrible one," he chuckled. "This is the weirdest thing a girl ever said to me on a first date.”

“Are you telling me that I’m not like the other girls?” She raised her eyebrow slightly, softly biting her lower lip.

“Yup, pretty much.”

_Why am I struggling with small talk?_

“Okay, here’s a topic: if you could make something entirely new, what would it be?” Kat asked as if she managed to somehow pick up on his nervousness. Lucas immediately remembered that scene from the daybeds on the night Priya stole Gary from Kat. Kat called her ability to put people at ease one of her pointless talents, and he thought that it was really, really sad she felt that way.

“I think I need an example.”

Kat smirked, sipping on her wine.

“Well, Bobby would create a brand new sort of pastry.”

_Isn’t it lovely, how she made Bobby an example?_

From watching the show, Lucas knew the baker boy has been crushing on Kat since day one and everyone knew it. Well, save for Kat. Noah and Rahim never talked about it, but both of them followed her with their eyes when they thought no one could notice. But those two would never act on it, mostly because Kat herself never gave them a reason to believe they might succeed. Rocco was just a piece of slime and didn’t even deserve a mention.

And then, there’s Gary.

_The crane operator is my competition. And he is really into Kat, nevermind that strange midnight kiss with Lottie._

“I guess, I’d just want to create more happy memories. You know, to think of them when I’m old and smile.”

“You’re a melt.”

“So, how about you?”

She eyed him and took another sip of wine. Lucas topped up their glasses. She wasn’t wrong, he was a bit drunk by now. The excitement of coming here, his anxiety during the dates, and, finally, her. Her presence made him drunk.

“I already had.”

“Oh?”

She slowly rose to her feet and came over, slowly lowering herself so their faces were at the same level.

“Can you smell it?”

Lucas took a deep breath, letting her scent fill up his lungs.

“I’ve created this scent. I felt like I couldn’t find a scent that would really fit me. So, I had to create my own. It’s a small thing but it’s fascinating that we are still able to create something that’s never existed before.”

“It really does suit you.”

_Why is it suddenly so hard to breathe?_

“I’ve got a question for you, too.”

“Fire away.” Kat returned to her seat.

“When you think of your ideal partner, where do you imagine them?”

_I can’t exactly say ‘him’, right? She’s mentioned she could be with a woman but… had she ever been with one?_

“I think, I might need an example.”

Lucas grinned.

“Like, do you see them on a train, or at the beach?”

“Nothing that fancy. Just, in our kitchen, making coffee. What does it mean?”

“A friend of mine told me about this. It’s essentially a compatibility test of a sort. If one person sees their partner on a walk through a quiet park and the other imagines their better half partying in Ibiza, they won’t probably make it work.”

Kat looked lost in thought for a moment and then looked up, straight in his eyes. She didn't ask him the back - instead, without breaking eye contact, the redhead leaned closer as if she wanted to share a secret.

“Have you asked this question to the other girls, Luc?”

He felt his cheeks flush under her lingering gaze. He chuckled nervously, not being able to continue holding her gaze any longer. Kat leaned back against the chair, her soft laughter filling up the air.

He knew exactly what he was getting into when he picked her for a date. Even those bits and pieces he saw on TV gave him a pretty clear picture of this girl. She was everything. She was fierce yet soft, honest but reserved, sweet but she’d destroy anyone who messed with the people she loved. She was a little insecure, but she never let it show. And right now, she was doing to him exactly what she did to all the other guys: she was trying to figure out if he’s into her enough to fight for her.

That’s exactly what she wanted, he knew it. She actually said it herself, the very first time she met the boys. Lucas knew they didn’t pick on that little half-joke. Maybe, except for Gary.

_No, he’s not that deep. He’s just well into her and she’s been encouraging him all the way. He didn’t have any real competition._

“I guess, we should head back,” Kat suggested.

Henrik and Lottie were already gone, and Lucas suddenly felt a lump in his throat.

_Alright, this is your chance, Casanova._

He walked over to her and helped Kat to her feet. They were almost the same height now as she was wearing those killer heels, and it was easy to casually lean in and place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“Thanks for a lovely date, Kat.”

She chuckled.

“What?”

“Nothing really, it’s just funny, you thanked me for a date as if to say goodbye, and now we both still have to get back to the Villa, like, together.”

She looked at him, studying his features for a moment too long.

“I had a great time with you, too.”

The moment they got back, girls immediately circled Kat, demanding all the juicy details. She offered him a little smile and walked off, hand in hand with Lottie and Priya.

_I didn’t realize Priya is part of the gang now._

“Hey, big man!” Gary tapped his shoulder. “Alright?”

Lucas managed a smile.

“Yeah, all good. Did we miss something interesting?”

“Just a lot of chat about the dates, and who took who and blah blah blah.”

Before Lucas could reply, they heard Bobby’s voice coming from the kitchen.

“Guys! Lottie’s got a text!”

Everyone stomped into the dressing room.

“Islanders, tonight, you’re hosting a party for Henrik and Lucas! #drinksonus” Lottie read aloud.

“Now, boys, get out of here!” Hope waved her hands at them. “Shoo, shoo!”

_Well, isn’t it the Villa Queen right there?_

He was already outside the door when he heard Bobby’s voice.

“I actually wanted to talk to Kat before the party.”

“We’re getting ready here, Bobby!” Marisol chirped.

Lucas could see Kat wandering towards the baker guy, smirking. Bobby caught her grin and his eyes sparkled with mischievousness. 

“Isn’t it sweet that you girls just assume I care about you being undressed,” Bobby winked at Hope, and Lucas barely managed to hold back laughter.

_For what it’s worth, this guy has some guts._

He left the corridor before Bobby and Kat could notice him.

**Gary.**

“I’m sorry, mate, this looks disgusting.” Gary looked at Rahim’s Violet Man cocktail in horror. “The’s literally a tomato slice in there.”

The golf player looked eager to stand up for the honor of his just invented drink when Priya interrupted.

“It’s actually good, you should try it.”

Lottie and Kat wandered over, laughing.

“Oh, is this a drink station?”

“Sure is!” Priya walked straight to Kat and gave her a cuddle. “You always look sexy in this outfit! Rawr!”

“Rawr?” Gary spluttered. “What, are you sixteen or something?”

Priya looked a bit deflated.

“I think it’s cute,” Kat reassured her at the same moment. “I still use XD instead of LOL when I text. Gotta love the classic.”

Priya smiled gratefully at her friend.

“Anyway,” Lottie pointed at the drink Priya still had in her hand. “What’re these?”

“It’s Violet Man!” Rahim was happy for the new audience.

“It’s named after his favorite superhero!” Priya explained.

“Got more?” Kat got closer, leaning against the countertop just a step away from Gary.

His memory threw a picture of her, sitting on this same countertop, her legs wrapped around his waist, and Gary’s heart picked up the speed.

“I’ll try it, too,” Lottie nodded. “Hold on… is there a tomato slice in it?”

“It symbolizes his shield!” Priya explained, blushing ever so slightly.

_Rahim really lucked out with her. I haven’t met many girls who’d care about this kind of stuff._

Ibrahim poured the drinks into the glasses and garnished them with a tomato slice and a little piece of parsley. Kat’s tomato slice was in a heart shape.

“I didn’t get a heart,” Lottie noticed, dipping her finger into the drink. “Oh, wow. Is that cayenne paper?”

She took a sip.

“It’s actually really good.”

“Hey,” Gary smiled at Kat as she looked up at him. 

She was wearing a short burgundy red off-the-shoulder dress paired with a gold dainty necklace with little coins and matching earrings, and she was barefoot, her perfect toes painted red, as always.

‘Hoist me up?”

He could literally feel his eyebrows darting into the unknown depth of Space as a heatwave washed over his entire body. Kat definitely noticed his reaction, and so did the others.

“You alright?” Ibrahim looked worried. “You look like someone on the verge of a heart attack.”

‘I’m okay.”

Kat leaned in, rising on her tiptoes, and whispered into his ear: “Don’t go shy on me.”

She took a sip of her drink.

“Wow, it’s so good, Ram.”

The comics lover beamed with pride.

“Wanna try?” She offered Gary her glass.

He took a large gulp and for a short moment, all was fine, until…

_FUCK._

He barely managed not to spit it out, his throat burning.

“Water….” He barely managed to whisper.

Everyone burst into laughter. Kat grabbed her water bottle from across the countertop and pushed it into his hands.

“You lot are too much.” He shook his head and wandered toward the lawn, still holding Kat’s water bottle.

He didn’t mean to leave like that, but his eyes were tearing up and he could barely speak, and he was still a bit flustered with the memories of last night… It’s better if he cooled down a bit before going back to the others.

He noticed movement nearby, and a moment later Lottie positioned herself onto the beanbag next to him.

“I’ve brought you this.”

She gave him a glass of milk.

“More efficient than water.”

“Thanks, Lottie.”

Gary slugged down the milk in a few large gulps and smiled at the goth girl.

“Thank you, it really worked.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They both went quiet.

_We haven’t really talked after that kiss. It’s not like we’ve been avoiding each other but we didn’t really see eye to eye. I guess, we were bound to have this conversation at some point._

“Do you want to go to the roof terrace for a chat?”

Lottie looked at him for a moment too long and nodded.

“Lead the way.”

They went upstairs in silence. All the islanders were busy with the party and the new boys, it was a chance to clear the air. Gary knew what he wanted to say, but he also needed to know where Lottie’s head was.

“So,” He started unsurely. “We need to talk about the night Hannah left.”

Lottie nodded, her body stiffening.

“Do you wanna go first?”

“Not really, no.”

_She seems nervous. Like, she’s preparing herself for the worst._

“Alright, I’ll start then. First, I wanted to say sorry. I kissed you and it was inappropriate, and I apologize. You were clearly upset, so was I… but still, it’s really not an excuse. I’ve put you in a tough position… Kat’s your best friend in here, and we both went behind her back…” Gary trailed off, watching Lottie’s reaction.

She looked like a helium-filled balloon that’s lost almost all helium. Her shoulders hunched, her face turned into a pale mask.

“Yeah… that’s what I’ve expected…”

“How do you mean?”

“We were supposed to have a chat… I don’t know, about us, or something, but all you can talk about is Kat.”

Her bitter words fallen between them, filling the air with tension. Lottie's face twitched as if she was in pain after saying that - as if she regretted it the same moment.

“I-I just tried to apologize. I know you’re guys close and I know how much Kat values loyalty…”

“I value loyalty, too!” Lottie half-hissed half-screamed. “I was thinking that maybe, that kiss meant something to you, too… But clearly, it was just you blowing off the steam.”

_What’s she trying to say?_

“I thought you might like me, just a little."

“Lottie, I like you, I do.” Gary bit on his lip, trying to gather up his thoughts. “You’re great, if things were different, you’d be my first choice, absolutely.”

“That is such bullshit!” She scowled. “Shit, I just, I don’t know, why did I even let myself think that anyone would pick me? No one ever did before, so why things should be different here? You’d think I should’ve got used to it by now, but it hurts exactly the same, even more. It hurts so much to always be the girl who’s never anyone’s first choice, you know?”

She couldn’t even look at him by the time she finished.

“Whatever, Gary. I was willing to fight for you, but you clearly don’t give a shit. And yeah, you were right, she does value loyalty and you fucked it up.”

His heart skipped a beat. And another.

Lottie scoffed at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell her. But she’s bound to find out, if not while we’re here, then when it’s over. If you think she’d forgive you, well, take your chances.”

She stormed off the roof terrace before he could even answer.

_What the fucking fuck was that?_

He was replaying their conversation in his mind time after time, the more he thought about it the worse he felt. He never meant to hurt Lottie, and he didn’t even think that he might feel like that about him. He didn’t lie, he liked her but… she was right. If there’s Kat, Lottie will never be his first pick.

But one thing she was right about: he really did fuck everything up.


	6. What are we gonna do with all this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But, there's no relief  
> This weight on me is taking its toll, it's not letting go  
> Damned if we do, and we're damned if we don't  
> Sometimes, I wonder if we knew it all along..."
> 
> [All This Love - Robin Schulz]

**Marisol**

She woke up when something heavy and hot flopped across her upper body, kicking the breath out of her.

“Fuck, Gary!” Marisol mumbled, shaking his arm off herself.

Everyone was still fast asleep, and she looked around to see what’s going on in the beds next to her. Lucas and Henrik were spooning, and Lottie was basically falling out of her and Bobby’s bed, resident baker’s starfish impression full on.

She quietly got out of the bed, stretching. She usually wasn’t the first to wake up, she tried to sleep as much as she could while she’s here to somehow compensate for her constant lack of sleep. The law school was a lot of fun but mostly it was overwhelming. And the worst part: this is just the beginning. When done with school, she’s going to get a real job at the real legal firm and she knew from the internships, it’s hell on earth.

These six weeks in Majorca were her way out, the only opportunity to stop running in circles for just this long… But she wasn’t prepared for how things work here. She wasn’t prepared to be in a second friendship couple in a timeframe of just six days.

She crept towards the bathroom, glancing over the shoulder. Kat stirred in her bed next to Rocco, mumbling in her sleep. Rocco sleepily cracked one eye open and put his hand on the girl's shoulder. Kat settled and Rocco fallen back into a deep sleep.

_What is it about her that makes all the guys here fucking melt? Even Rocco…_

The welcoming party for Lucas and Henrik started predictably boring. Yesterday was boring, in general. None of the new boys picked her for a date, and she couldn’t lie to herself, it was a very unpleasant surprise. She literally spent half of the day just chilling by the pool. All other girls were too busy with their dates, and all the boys were talking among themselves trying to figure out who should be worried about Lurik.

_Well, that nickname stuck. Bless Bobby, he’s managed to lighten up the air at least just this much._

Marisol wasn’t expecting much from the party. The Big Nope were all over each other, Gary was acting weird, clearly threatened by the newcomers, Kat and Bobby messing around like a couple of kids.

_Those two are so ridiculous that it’s almost cute._

***

Priya and Rahim were the only people she could manage to stay around for some time before heading back into the Villa. Rocco caught her when she was leaving the Beach Hut. Since her entire day was literally hanging out by herself, it took about two minutes.

“Hey, Marisol,” Rocco gave her one of his intense glances from beneath the long lashes. “Don’t feel like partying tonight?”

She nodded, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah, me neither. Look, do you mind if we have a chat?”

“Sure.”

They both headed towards the barely ever used living room. They sat on the couch at an arm-long distance.

“So, what’s up with you?”

“Oh, all is great. It’s just… I wanted to have some time alone with you. We’ve been here for six days but I feel like we didn’t really have much time to get to know each other. I know you’re a law student. How’s that?”  
“It’s actually great,” She smiled. “I mean, it’s a shit ton of work but it’s something I’ve been always passionate about. I always loved police drama series on telly growing up but I never appreciated high chances to get... mmm, murdered, you know?”

They both chuckled.

“I figured that I can still have the same thrill if I work as a lawyer or even a prosecutor. I’d just have to analyze the facts and create, say, a defense line based on my conclusions… So yeah, it’s great.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Not everyone would…” He trailed off.

“How do you mean?”

Rocco frowned.

“Just, you know… I went to uni but turned out it wasn’t something for me.”

Rocco went quiet for a long moment, and Marisol shuffled a bit closer so she could take a hold of his hand.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it.”

He looked up at her, taking a gentle hold of her hand, too. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it slightly, for a moment too long.

“I liked chatting with you,” He said, still holding her hand. “I like getting to know you better… I really think we have a great vibe together.”

He gently released her hand and walked out of the living room.

***

Marisol shook her head. She didn’t even notice how she’d got dressed and managed to get to the kitchen without breaking a leg or something. She made herself a cup of coffee and plopped down on the bean bag.

_Rocco is different, that’s for sure. Underneath all those travel stories, there’s vulnerability I want to see more of._

“Hey, Marisol!” Hope sat down next to her, holding a plate with two toasts and a cup of tea. “I didn’t know if you’ve eaten so I brought you this.”

Hope passed her one of the cheese toasts.

“Thanks, Hope! It’s so sweet of you.”

“So, we were just chatting with the other girls…”

_And here I thought it was just an act of her goodwill._

“How do you feel about the new boys?”

Marisol shrugged.

“Really? I don’t feel about them. And it’s kinda mutual, it seems.”

“Oh,” Hope seemed a bit taken aback. “Right, you didn’t have a date with neither of them.”

_What a nice way to rub it in, Hope._

“It’s fine. Lucas is not really my type and Henrik… well, I’m a future lawyer and he teaches climbing. I can’t think of two more opposite careers.”

“You might be right… You know, Noah is a librarian and I want to head the company I work for one day. It doesn’t really matter in here, but what if it’d be a problem when we’re out in the real world?”

_Interesting. She seems genuine about her and Noah for the first time. And she’s right to be worried, after all, Noah does not exactly strike me as the most competitive and pro-active person. Hope likes to be in charge but even she’s bound to get bored of his inertia at some point._

“Well, it’s something to consider, at least,” Marisol suggested cautiously. “It’s still early days, you know, we’ve been here less than a week, even though sometimes it feels like we’ve known each other for years.”

“You’re… not wrong. I was just telling the girls, if I didn’t have Noah, I’d be dead interested in Lucas. He’s exactly my type on paper, personality-wise. Plus, he’s really handsome.”

_Yeah, too bad he’s clearly not into you, as in “even if you were the only girl here.”_

“Oh, really? I guess you’re not the one whose head’s been turned at least just a bit.”

“Kat fancies him, no doubt.” Hope nodded. “Lottie and Priya are both into Henrik, which is… a recipe for a disaster if they clash with each other over it.”

_That’s true. These two are barely on good terms as of now, but add a guy they both fancy into the mix… Though I think Priya’s pretty happy with how things are going between her and Rahim. And he might have her eye on one of the other OG boys._

Both of them went quiet for a long moment until Priya wandered over.

“Hey,” Marisol smiled at the older girl. “Love this outfit on you.”

“Thanks, Marisol!” Priya blushed. “I didn’t want you to miss out on the show.”

She waved her hand toward the gym.

“The boys went there for a workout. Fancy joining me on the bleachers?”

All three of them grabbed the bean bags and rushed towards the gym.

Rahim, Noah, and Gary were in there, chatting while working out.

“Oh, I love this view,” Hope smiled. Noah was doing push-ups, his chest and arms glister with sweat.

Gary was doing reps and he looked really, really hot.

_I wonder if it didn’t work out between us because I knew from the start that I was his second choice? Like, he’s ridiculously hot, and I fancied him since day one, but it changed the moment we got coupled up. He gave me that half-assed speech, and he went ahead and literally said he’s choosing me only because Rocco picked Kat and… Well, I’m no one’s second choice, thank you very much._

“Oh, Em Gee!” Priya squealed.

Marisol shook her head and looked back at the boys. She’s clearly missed the moment when Kat joined them. Ibrahim helped her to position herself on the bench and Noah was changing the weights for her. Gary was just there to watch her with that dumb gobsmacked expression on his face.

“Look at those boys, drooling all over her,” Hope clearly wasn’t impressed.

“Oh, but she looks good!” Priya seemed absolutely unfazed like it wasn’t Rahim holding a gentle hold of Kat’s arms as she pushed the weights off her chest, extending her arms fully.

“Yes, Kat!” The golf pro smiled at the girl.

“Handled it like a boss!” Gaty chirped in.

“Just a couple more!” Noah encouraged.

A few minutes later all three boys surrounded Kat, patting her shoulders. Gary was telling something to the others, and all went serious for a long moment.

“I wonder what they’re talking about.” Marisol looked at the girls.

“Yeah, I haven't really seen Noah this serious before… and it speaks volumes, considering he’s not very cheerful most of the time,” Hope sighed.

“Rahim seemed really comfortable helping Kat out. Maybe I should just work out a lot to pull him out of his shell?” Priya mused.

“But we all notice it, right? The boys seem to be comfortable talking when Kat’s around,” Marisol frowned. “It’s like they think she’s… I don’t know, one of the lads?”

“Yeah, only with boobs,” Priya grinned.

Girls chuckled.

“But seriously, Marisol’s right. Save for Bobby, guys really stick to each other when it comes to friendship. Like, we all talk to each other because we all leave together but…” Hope trailed off.

Marisol nodded. Before they could continue, Rahim and Noah grabbed Kat, the golf player took hold of her upper body and Noah wrapped his arms around her legs. Gary laid on the ground, and other boys carefully positioned Kat on top of him.

“Ready? Go!” Rahim commanded and Gary went to bench-press Kat.

“Whee!” The redhead girl squealed with excitement. “Faster! Faster! Come on Gary, I want to see what you’re working with!”

Rahim and Noah both burst into laughter, with Kat and Gary following suit. Gary crashed on the ground, Kat on top of him. The blond guy rolled over on top of her, face red, a huge grin on his lips.

“You were saying?”

He leaned closer and whispered something into her ear before jumping onto his feet and extending his arm towards her.

Kat finally noticed the audience and her face fell just a bit. She said something to the boys and they all looked over to the lawn.

_She looks sorry. I wonder, if she’s sorry for the way she acted or because we saw it. Either way, and it’s hard to admit, she shouldn’t be sorry. She didn’t really do anything wrong. Yeah, she flirted, but that’s what we’re all supposed to do in here. And she only flirted with Gary, and at this point, everyone knows we’re not a romantic couple and he’s a fair play. Though, I bet Hope will have something to say…_

“Hey, girls,” Kat smiled at them.

“Hey, yourself,” Priya patted her lap. “Get down on me, babe.”

All four of them burst out laughing, and Kat grinned, getting comfy on the older girl’s lap.

_I wonder, how’d she reacted if it was me instead of Priya. She knows I’m bisexual, would it be awkward for her? maybe not, if we were friends… Why aren’t we? Besides Priya, she’s the only sane girl in here. Not to mention, she’s funny and smart._

“Hey, Kat,” Marisol didn’t realize it was her speaking until the redhead turned to her. “Can I grab you for a chat?”

“Erm, sure?”

“I’ll just be at the daybeds.”

Kat joined her a few moments later.

“Hey,” Redhead carefully lowered herself on the daybed, guard fully up.

“Yeah, just wanted to make sure that you know: there’s no bad blood between us. You know, because of you and Gary.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, it’s cool. You were his first pick and I’m not holding it against you. And I know, we’re not that close, but I like you. From what I can see, you’re a good friend and I could honestly use one now.”

_Wow. It’s like her entire face lights up when she smiles. No, not entirely true: she has sad eyes when she smiles._

“Sure! I’m always here for you!” Kat bent over and squeezed her hand. “Tell me what’s up?”

_Well, I asked for it myself._

“Well, it’s about Gary, a little. But mostly about the situation in general.” She started slowly. “You know, I was coupled up with Rahim before. He’s a nice guy but that’s all I can really say about him. I never had a spark with him.”

“I kinda had a feeling you were looking somewhere else when you picked him on the first day,” Kat noticed cautiously, and Marisol let out a small laugh.

“I thought, I wasn’t that obvious but you’re not wrong. I liked Gary the moment I saw him, and I was secretly hoping he’d step forward even though he was already coupled up with you. He didn’t, but I was still willing to graft him… sorry, Kat.”

Kat shook her head.

“No, don’t be. It’s all fine.”

_Well, she can be chilled about it now, right? Gary’s literally willing to eat from her hand._

“Anyway, then Priya swooped in and took him from you, and I thought that was my chance… hashtag breakfastgate,” She chuckled. “Both me and Hannah proper tried it on him, but all you had to do is just sit on the bed next to him and be a… Kat.”

“Be a Kat?”

Marisol frowned: she didn’t want to get bitter, but she might if she gets into explanations.

“That’s beyond the point. You didn’t do much to get his attention and yet, you got it. And then, at the recoupling… Maybe, if Gary didn’t say that you were his first choice, things would be different for me and him. But I guess, I just couldn’t stand the thought of being someone’s second choice. So yeah, the moment I realized he’s still very much into you – I and Gary were done. The rest you know.”

The law student looked up.

“I’ve been in two friendship couples in six days.”

“It’s really not fair on you,” Kat’s voice was sincere and so the concerned look in her eyes.

“It’s not,” Marisol agreed. “But it’s okay, I reckon. With the new boys and all… I might take another shot with someone else, you know?”

Kat nodded.

“That’s what this game is about. You came here to find love and you should do exactly that.

“Guys! I got a text!” Priya’s voice hammered through the air. “It’s a challenge, we start in an hour!”

Kat smiled at Marisol.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

Marisol followed the redhead with her eyes up until she jumped on Bobby’s back, dunking both of them into the pool. She’s noticed Rocco on the roof terrace, all by himself.

_Alright, time to crack on._

**Rocco**

He's spent half of the morning watching Lottie trying to read Bobby’s coffee.

“This doesn’t make sense. Here, drink another one.”

“I’ve already had three cups of coffee!’ Bobby’s fingers were slightly shaking. “Ask Marisol, she can literally drink like eight of these without blinking!”

“Shut up and drink, Bobby. Don’t you want to know what the future holds for you?”

“At this rate, a heart attack," Bobby winced but finished another cup of coffee. “Okay, it better be good or I’m making a dozen oatmeal cookies, and guess who’s eating them.”

Lottie winced in disgust.

“I hate oatmeal. I’d take a wheatgrass smoothie over oatmeal whatever any time of the day.”

“Hey!” Rocco felt personally assaulted.

Lottie went back to Bobby’s cup, and Rocco wandered upstairs.

The roof terrace was empty, and he just spent a few minutes looking at the hills around the Villa. His gaze wandered towards the lawn and the daybeds. Kat and Marisol were sitting on the daybeds, knees gently touching as they both leaned towards each other so no one could hear them.

He spotted Lucas and Henrik in the pool, deep in a conversation. From time to time, they threw glances at the daybeds.

_Are they talking about the girls? Marisol seemed interested in Henrik yesterday though he didn’t pick her for a date. And Kat… safe to say she’s not holding back. With the entire Villa at her feet, who’d be surprised she feels a bit smug these days?_

These two new boys could mean just one thing: dumping.

He spotted Marisol looking up at him and smiled. She blushed a bit and looked around before rushing upstairs.

“Hey,” The law student positioned herself on the bench next to him, tucking a pillow behind her back.

“All by yourself?”

“Just needed a moment to think… and breath.”

He edged just a bit closer to her, so he could now smell her pineapple scented body mist.

“I’ve loved our chat yesterday. I think we have a great connection. What do you think?”

He watched her blush just ever so slightly.

“I’d like to get to know you better, too. It can’t really heart anyone, can it?”

“It’s just natural, to explore your options. I think you’re the fittest girl in here, and I sense our spirits are on the same wavelength… It reminds me of that one time when I met this old man in the suburbs of Athens, he said, when you meet the right person you could sense their soul. I think I can sense yours.”

He glanced at her from beneath the lashes. She looked a bit flustered, and Rocco took a gentle hold of her hand, leaning in.

“Guys! Priya’s got a text!” Bobby’s voice made them jump away from each other.

“I guess, we ought to head downstairs.” Marisol frowned. “I’ll go first.”

_I hope it’s a challenge. Spin a bottle would be ideal._

**Bobby**

“It’s a kissing challenge!” Priya squealed with excitement as she finished reading the text out.

“Now we’re talking!” Gary’s grin was huge as his eyes briefly flickered at Kat.

“You boys better brush your teeth!” Lottie chimed in.

Kat walked towards him and gently nuzzled her face into the curve of his neck. He wasn’t a teenager anymore and he wasn’t terrified… but he was nervous, that he couldn’t deny. What if he’d get to kiss her? He didn’t think he could handle it. He’s dreamt about it so many times that by now, just the thought of kissing his best friend was making him tremble.

“You alright?” She whispered into his ear, sending shivers all over his body.

“Totally. You ladies are in for a treat.” He winked at her, and Kat squinted, cocking her head.

“Oh, is that so?” She asked softly, tracing her finger up his hand. “Then, as your best friend, I should have a _prima nocta_.”

He blinked and then his eyes widened in realization. At the very same moment, Bobby felt a hot flash in his cheeks.

_She’s just joking. Don’t act weird._

He opened his mouth, frantically searching for a cheeky answer, but couldn’t manage to say a word.

_She’s looking at you. She’s expecting something funny, or flirty, or literally anything but this awkward silence. Please, say something. It’s not her fault your stupid little heart goes pitter-patter at the very thought of tasting her lips, studying every inch of her mouth and… Fuck, Bobby, get your shit together._

The concerned look on Kat’s face was the last drop that spilled the cup. He felt it. He felt embarrassed and stupid, and, just a little, hurt.

_How it could be that she’s literally the only person who doesn’t see how hard I’m crushing on her? She’s the most perceptive person I’ve ever met. She got every single lie correctly when we played two truths and a lie, and it was literally day two! And yet, she chooses not to notice the most obvious thing. Does it mean she just doesn’t want to deal with it? Does it mean, she’d rather avoid all the signs than… Than what?_

_She just doesn’t feel that way about you. And she doesn’t want to hurt you. That’s why she goes blind when she looks at you, so just she doesn’t have to break your fucking heart. It’s just a pity. She pities you._

_Shit, Bobby, say at least something before you’ve made a fucking clown of yourself._

His eyes met her gaze. There was something different about her emerald green eyes this time. It changed the color to lighter green veined with amber. He’s never seen anyone’s eyes changing color right on spot so drastically.

“Your eyes… it’s a different color now…”

_At least you’ve finally opened your fucking mouth._

She blinked a few times as if trying to make her eye color switch back.

“Yeah, it happens sometimes… Sorry, it must look pretty weird. It’d go back to normal; I really don’t know why it happened now.”

She looked a little embarrassed.

_Nice job, Bob, you’ve turned the tables. You’re so pathetic. Why’s she even friends with you? You’re ridiculous and everyone knows it. You’ll fucking die alone because no one would want a weirdo like you._

“Guys! Pucker up, it’s challenge o’clock!” Priya’s voice finally broke the tension between them.

“Ugh, and here we go running again...” Kat scowled. “What are we, a bunch of five-year-olds running for an ice-cream truck?”

It seemed like that dreadful awkward moment passed, and Bobby let out a small sigh of relief. He can’t let himself lose control like that again. He just needed to survive the next few weeks, it’d be easier when they’re out of here.

_It should be. Otherwise, I’m not sure I’ll make it past 24, my fucking heart won’t take this intensity for more than just a few weeks._

As they gathered at the challenge stage, Hope’s read the rules out. Pretty straightforward: read the card, decide who’s most likely to do that dumb shit – and kiss the person your group’s chosen.

“We’re gonna crush this challenge!” Lottie smirked. “We have Kat, she guessed everyone’s lies in that challenge!”

“And we gotta kiss a bunch of people!” Rocco’s voice sounded way too excited to trick anyone.

Lottie scowled at him, and Hope whispered something to Kat, but redhead just smiled and shrugged.

“Girls first!” Hope grabbed one of the cards. “Alright, I need to kiss the guy who’s spent £500 on a date.”

Girls gathered together to discuss.

“It’s Rahim, right?” Bobby whispered to the other guys. “Or Lucas, he’s posh.”

The new guy looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself last moment.

“Yeah, and it was well worth it.” Rahim puffed his chest a bit and wiggled his eyebrows. The other boys chuckled.

Hope strolled towards them.

“Alright, we think it’s Rahim!”

She gave him a brief peck on the lips and glanced at Noah. The librarian looked unfazed, per usual.

“You girls nailed it,” Gary grinned.

“I’m suddenly even happier to be coupled up with him,” Priya smirked. “My mouth’s watering even at the thought of all the delicious food we could eat…”

Bobby went next and guessed that Lottie once shaved her boyfriend’s eyebrows when she found his wedding ring.

“Savage!” Kat high-fived her.

“Don’t worry, I and my Sharpie gave him a nice pair of evil eyebrows. On fleek.”

Everyone burst into laughter. Priya was up next, and she guessed that Lucas once had a romance with two twin sisters and didn’t find out until three weeks later when he saw them both together at a party.

“It’s not that I’m complaining…” He smirked.

Next was the boys' turn.

“Okay, Gary,” Bobby grabbed one of the cards. “You need to kiss the girl, who once gave someone a sex-toys kit as a birthday present.”

Gary grinned knowingly and jogged towards the girls. He looked straight at Kat and smiled.

Bobby could see a tiny, private grin playing on the corners of her mouth. He really wanted to shut his eyes close, but he deserved the slow torture of watching them kiss. Gary wrapped her in his huge arms, and Kat pulled him closer until their lips met. His hands slipped down her body to rest on her hips.

It seemed like they went for hours but in reality, it was over just two seconds later.

_Kat doesn’t want to hurt Marisol and Rocco. She tries to spare their feelings even though she and Rocco and Gary and Marisol are friendship couples._

“Okay, it’s Kat’s turn!” Lottie passed her a card, smiling, but Bobby could see sadness at the bottoms of goth's eyes when she saw Gary's happy smile when he pulled away from the redhead.

“I need to kiss a guy with the most sexual partners.”

Guys looked at each other: they all knew it’s Gary. Girls whispered for a moment, and Kat stepped forward. She looked Gary dead in the eye and winked before skipping towards Rocco. It was just a quick peck, and a moment later she returned to the girls.

“You really thought it was him?” Noah mused.

“I don’t usually brag about it, but all the guys know it’s me,” Gary grinned.

“All boys know, and I don’t?” Marisol frowned.

Kat smirked to herself.

_She knew and she knowingly went for the wrong answer. How could Gary kiss Lottie and screw everything up? Even if she doesn’t find out while we’re here, the moment we’re out – someone’s bound to tell her._

“Does anyone mind if I go?”

These were Lucas’s first words.

“Look, how polite he is!” Hope squealed with excitement. “You go ahead, honey.”

_Does she really think he’ll kiss her? Even if the card says “Kiss the girl with six toes”, he’ll go for Kat._

“I need to kiss the girl, who’s been caught skinny dipping."

Lucas walked straight to Kat, no hesitation, and pulled her into a full-on snog.

_One…_

Bobby’s heart skipped a bit.

_Two…_

The earth disappeared beneath his feet.

_Three…_

He could feel a huge crack running through his heart.

_Four…_

His world crumbled apart around him.

Kat pulled gently away, still holding the grip of Lucas’s waist, looking him in the eyes for a very long moment.

"I never get caught," She winked at him before gently pushing him away. "It was Lottie."

“I need to hear the entire story!” Priya demanded, amused, forgetting for a second that she and Villa's with-in-residence aren't exactly on speaking terms.

“Let’s carry on!” Marisol grabbed one of the cards.

_It must be really weird for her, to be in another friendship couple..._

All the girls gathered to discuss. Marisol looked nervous. Before the girls finished the discussion, she walked towards the boys. Without any hesitation, she approached Rocco, placing one hand on the back of his neck, guiding him towards herself until their lips met.

The kiss lingered… and lingered…

“Hey, Rocco!” Lottie yelled angrily. “How about showing some respect?!”

Marisol and Rocco pulled apart, both blushing.

“Didn’t you hear, we said it’s definitely not Rocco, Marisol?” Hope looked confused.

‘Sorry, I just wanted to carry on with the game.”

“I can see that,” Lottie scoffed. “

It was Rocco's turn next. 

“I need to kiss a girl who canceled her weekend getaway with her boyfriend because her friend was going through a breakup.”

“Well, that’s clearly not Marisol,” Lottie scowled. “Whoever did it, cares about her friends.”

Without discussing, Rocco went straight to Marisol.

“I think it was Marisol.”

Everything went quiet as they kissed, and it seemed like the kiss went on and on for hours. Kat’s face was hard to read as she was just standing there, watching those two get off with each other.

“These two are just using the challenge to get off with each other, and Kat has to stand and watch!” Lottie’s loud cough snapped everyone out of the trance.

“Mate…” Rahim shook his head. “It was very disrespectful.”

“Especially, after how Kat went about her kiss with Gary, clearly to spare your feelings.” Noah agreed.

Gary looked furious, and so did Lucas.

“Kat even lost a point and kissed you, though she knew it was me!”

“Both of you should be ashamed of yourself.” Priya scowled. “I really didn’t expect this from you, Marisol.”

Bobby felt like he had to say something, but he just stood there, gobsmacked.

“Guys… let’s just carry on with the challenge.” Kat looked unsure.

“Kat’s right!” Noah smiled warmly at the redhead girl. “Here, I've made sure it’s a good one.”

He passed her a card.

“Okay, I need to kiss a guy who’s… been caught naked in public.”

All the girls burst into laughter.

_Why didn’t I say something? Anything? Wasn’t I supposed to be her best friend here? And when she needed my support, I couldn’t fucking say a word. What is wrong with me today? What’s different about this stupid challenge? When she literally straddled me during the slime challenge it just felt like fun, I handled it easily._

_I’m a fucking mess today. But it’s hard to see her every day. It’s hard to touch her every day but never the way I want to touch her. it’s hard to bear her little kisses but never be able to taste her lips, to feel their pressure against my own. And it’s so hard to fucking pretend that I’m not falling for her._

_I’ve fallen for her._

He missed the moment when the girls finished their discussion and Kat got sent to kiss one of the boys. He only noticed her when he saw her face inches away from his own, wracked with pain, burning face.

Her eyes turned dark; her pupils were blown wide. Without a word, she took a step forward pushing her body into his. As if in some sort of a narcotic dream, he let his arms wrap around her waist, his fingers tremble so much, he had to dig them deep into her skin. She smelled of jasmine and vanilla, his now favorite combination of scent, and her skin was burning hot, he was sure his bare chest will be covered in burns when they pull apart.

But he didn’t want to think about the moment when he has to release her from his tight embrace. All he could think about was the way her lips slightly parted as she leaned in for a kiss, and a thrill of electricity ran up his spine when his mouth finally found hers. She clutched at his back, digging her nails deep into his skin, driving a low groan out of his mouth. She tasted faintly of chocolate, and he remembered all those times he made jokes about how sweet she is. Her tongue touched his ever so slightly as if she was unsure of how he’s going to react.

The only thing he wanted was…

_Nothing more, I don’t need anything more than her… Please, let me have her, I’ll do anything, I swear… just let me have her, I’m begging._

He felt a faint salty tinge on his tongue and a wet trail across his cheek. One of them was crying but he couldn’t make out who it was. She planted one last tender kiss on the corner of his mouth before pulling away, gently, still caressing his back with the tips of her fingers.

_What am I gonna do with all this love?_


	7. Let me get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...She says she's dead, she doesn't even know why  
> She's afraid of feeling alive again,  
> She's trying she's always fooling herself,  
> Pretends that she has beautiful long hair..."
> 
> [Dark Times - Scarlett Rose]

**Kat.**

_Of course, they want to talk. And they don’t really care that the only thing I want to do right now is to dive into the pool, take a deep breath and let the water fill in my lungs until I can no longer breathe._

She shook her head.

_What I did with Bobby wasn’t right. I used him to ease my bitterness, and he didn’t deserve it. I shouldn’t have let the girls convince me it’s him when I was sure it’s Henrik._

The guilt washed over her entire body. When she pulled away, Bobby’s face was… well, it’s something she just couldn't think about right now. The look in his eyes broke her heart into ten thousand fucking pieces.

_I swore that I’d bury anyone who even gets close to hurting him, and I ended up doing it myself. If Priya and Lottie didn’t literally drag me out of there, I really don’t know how I’d handled it._ _I ended up crying into his mouth. It’s just all too much. And now I don’t really have a best friend to talk to because I fucked up so hard, I can’t even look at him._

Priya, Lottie, and Hope surrounded her as she crashed onto one of the ottomans in the girls’ dressing room. As of now, all the discord between Lottie and Priya has been pushed aside, as both kneeled next to her, ready to do whatever she asks.

Hope was pacing nervously, something’s clearly on her mind.

“Kat, say something, please,” Lottie looked worried. “You’ve been quiet the entire time, I’m terrified by now of just the thought of what might be going in your mind."

“I’m okay,” She could barely speak, her mouth desert dry. “I… could you please get me some water?”

Lottie rushed downstairs.

Hope stopped in front of the remaining two girls.

“It seems like it came out of nowhere, right?”

Priya glanced at Kat and nodded.

“I didn’t realize he fancied her, too.”

“Too?” Hope asked.

“He… I dunno, he kinda tried to chat with me when I got from my date with Lucas. I really didn’t think about it until just now, to be honest.”

Hope frowned.

“He pulled me out for a chat last night at the party.”

“He did?” Priya furrowed her eyebrow in surprise.

“Yeah, just asked me, if me and Noah are still good, stuff like that.”

“He asked me the same. I said I’m happy with Rahim and he took off… I didn’t make anything of it at the time but… could it be that he was chatting to all the girls?”

“We should ask Lottie.”

Both girls turned to the crooked sound of Kat's voice.

“Ask Lottie what?” The goth girl returned with Kat’s water bottle. “I’ve added some mint. I wish I had my amethyst crystal; it brings clarity and peace of mind. And cleanses water nicely.”

She handed Kat the bottle.

“So? What’re you guys talking about? What did you want to ask me?”

“Did Rocco talk to you after the new boys came into the Villa?”

“I don’t know. Probably. Why?”

“It seems like he’s been chatting to all the girls, not just Marisol.”

“Well, he did a bit more than just chatting with her, didn’t he?” Lottie scowled and went quiet for a moment. “Now, when I think about it… This morning I was trying to read Bobby’s coffee grounds.”

“Alright…” Hope raised her eyebrow.

Lottie frowned at her.

“Well, Bobby needed a little… bathroom break…”

Hope and Priya chuckled.

“Anyway, while Bobby was gone, Rocco mentioned Lucas liking Kat, and that him, Rocco, and Kat are not really working as a couple… And then he went about our vibes or whatever, and that he was still sorry for dumping me... I really didn’t care and honestly, don’t even remember half of what he was saying… Then Bobby got back to the kitchen, and Rocco left shortly after.”

Three girls turned to Kat, waiting for her reaction.

_I’m so fucking tired. I don’t care about Rocco, he’s a free man, he can do whatever. It just took me off-guard during the challenge, after all that friendship speech Marisol gave me this morning. I didn’t expect them to act like that. They could’ve just openly told me they’re a thing, I’d be happy for them. But they went behind my back…They went behind Gary’s back. Shit, I was so focused on myself, I’ve forgotten he was there and had to watch it, too. But all his concern was about me, my feelings..._

“Hold on,” She slowly rubbed her temples, trying to catch a thought. “So, he was chatting to everyone?”

“Seems like it,” Hope frowned. “I really didn’t make anything of it at the time, though.”

“Neither did I,” Priya sadly bowed her head.

Lottie nodded.

“So, if I’m getting it right, Marisol wasn’t his one and only? She just was the only one who fell for it?”

“Seems like it. So what?” Lottie eyed Kat suspiciously.

“She doesn’t know he tricked her, that is. She probably thinks he likes her.”

“Suits her well,” Lottie scoffed, Priya nodded.

“No, it’s not fair to put all the blame on her. She might have acted disrespectfully towards me and Gary, but... I'm not her. I'm not going to intentionally hurt her."

_Why am I always doing this? Why I can’t just let Lottie have a go at Marisol? It’s not like she didn’t deserve it. Why am I always trying to fix everything for everyone… except for myself? Why am I always the person I put the last? And why does it hurt so bad to think about Bobby right now?_

“Kat’s right. Marisol acted disrespectfully but she has a right to know what Rocco’s been up too.” Hope crossed her arms on her chest. “Boys won the challenge and will be having the cocktail party tonight, so we can hang out just the girls and discuss how we’re gonna go from here.”

_Perfect. I can’t wait to spend even more time discussing this fucking drama. There’s no escape._

“Let’s all gather on the roof terrace and talk it all out," Hope suggested.

_Sounds horrid._

“Alright. I’ll let Marisol know. Thanks, girls," Kat grabbed one of the dresses and slightly brushed Lottie’s and Priya’s hands with her fingers on her way out.

The bedroom was empty. She slipped off her swimsuit and pulled on a black silk wrap-on mini-dress and a pair of her least favorite underwear.

No matter what, she didn’t regret the kiss itself, only the circumstances. The kiss was bound to happen at some point, she felt it. When she teased him before the challenge, she knew exactly who she’d like to kiss. It wasn’t something romantic, more like… curiosity? Out of all the boys, Bobby was the only one who saw her just as a friend, and she’d kissed her friends before. She wondered, how it'd be with Bobby. Would it be awkward? Or would it be the easiest thing she’s ever done?

_I really need a fucking drink. Should I ugly cry one of the guys into sharing with me?_

“Hey, Kat," Lucas called out for her from the boy’s dressing room as she was walking down the stairs.

“Hey," She managed a crooked smile and stepped into the room. 

“How’re you feeling?”

_I feel like punching the next person who asks me that right in the face._

“I’m okay. A bit tired.”

“Would you mind having a quick chat?”

_I already have a list of people I need to talk to before the end of this shitstorm of a day. And it’s not like I want to do any talking at all… Gosh, I don’t make sense even inside of my own head._

“Sure thing. What’s up?”

She plopped down on a bench and grabbed one of the pillows to wrap in her arms as if this pink and green piece of fabric and stuffing could protect her from whatever was coming for her.

“I just…” He trailed off. “I really enjoyed our date. I wanted to ask where your head’s at. It’s hard to tell sometimes.”

“It’s usually right here, attached to my shoulders.”

_If Bobby was here, he’d laugh._

Lucas looked a bit irritated, and she continued.

“You probably didn’t know but I read a lot. For school and for life, in general.” She looked at him intently, studying his face for a long moment. “I don’t usually memorize the quotes but this one stuck with me. It goes: “Don't ask permission. If it does not work, you can apologize later.”

With these words, she got up to her feet.

“I’ll see you later, Lucas.”

_I really need to keep going unless I want to get dragged into another discussion of my potential feelings._

She spotted Marisol laying on the daybeds, all by herself. She was the shortest girl in here, but now she looked even smaller, even deflated.

“Hey,” Kat sat down on the daybed, crossing her legs.

“Oh, hey, Kat,” Marisol’s entire body went tense.

“I came in peace. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Everyone was pretty rough towards you this afternoon.”

_She looks at me almost terrified._

“You came to check up on me? You, out of all people?” Marisol voiced trembled, her eyes tearing up.

_Please, don’t fucking cry. I just want to clear the air and tell you about Rocco the Snake, that is. I don’t want this convo to turn into a therapy session._

“I… I really am sorry, Kat. It’s not what it looks like. We weren’t going behind your back this entire time. Me and Rocco… there’s no ‘us’. We’re just two people who kissed for the first time this afternoon.”

The law student helplessly looked up to meet the gaze of the most beautiful green eyes she’s ever seen.

“It’s just… Rocco asked me for a chat the day new boys came into the Villa. And it was different. We seemed to really click, you know? I didn’t mean to hurt you; I don’t know what’s got into me during this stupid challenge.”

“Marisol.”

Kat’s voice was firm but supportive, her shoulders relaxed. Only her eyes gave away she wasn’t as calm as she seemed.

“I don’t want to be the bearer of the bad news but, well, it is what it is. Rocco hasn’t been talking just to you. He’s been chatting to all the girls since Lucas and Henrik arrived. You were just the only one who was interested."

Marisol looked gobsmacked. She frowned, opened up her mouth, and then clasped it shut.

“Oh… I suddenly feel so stupid. I just… I pride myself on being good at reading people. I guess I got this one wrong.”

“It’s not your fault. You were already vulnerable because of how both couples you’ve been in failed to work. It’s only natural you've fallen for someone who actually showed some interest.”

Kat squeezed Marisol’s shoulder gently before leaving.

“Hope wanted us all to gather on the roof terrace while boys will be celebrating their little victory. I guess, she wants us to discuss everything as a group.”

_Because she can’t stay away from other people’s business._

“I’ll meet you there,” Marisol smiled weakly. “And Kat? Thank you.”

_Okay, one down, two more to go. I need to check up on Gary. At least, I don’t think other boys will torture him with the Rocco talks. I sometimes wish I could just hang out with the boys. I love Priya and Lottie, but they’re just as bad as others when it comes to drama. Well, Priya’s a bit more mature, bless her._

“Hey, Kat,” One of the camera guys smiled at her. “Gary’s in the Beach Hut, you’re going next.”

_Amazing. At least, now I don’t have to search the entire Villa to find him._

She leaned against the wall, waiting for Gary to finish with the daily dose of dumb questions, until the Beach Hut door slammed wide open, almost hitting Kat in the face.

“Hey!” She barely managed to escape the blow.

“Kat!” Gary’s face changed the moment he saw her. “Did I hit you?!”

“I’m faster than the flying door,” She joked but didn’t even bother to smile. “It’s okay, I just didn’t expect it to attack me, that is.”

“I’m so sorry,” He looked deflated.

“It’s okay. I’ve been actually waiting for you… Can we talk? The boys are probably already gathering for the cocktail party, but I won’t keep you for long.”

“You can keep me for as long as you want,” His smile warmed her heart just a little.

“So, I basically have your permission to chain you up in my bedroom and never let you outside?” She smirked.

“Oh, I really hope that’d be exactly the case,” Gary winked at her, closing the space between them.

_He’s been so loyal to me, through it all. Through Priya, and Marisol, and Rocco and now Lucas. He’s the only guy here who’s never tried to figure me out before opening up himself. I like Lucas, but he seems like someone who’s only willing to take a risk when he knows there’s a safety cushion waiting for him. Gary is different. He likes me and that’s all that matters to him. And I feel that I can trust him. He’s wearing his heart on the sleeve._

“I just wanted to see you before we both got carried away.”

He couldn’t contain a delighted smile.

“I’m glad you found me. I’m always a bit happier when you’re around," Gary squeezed her shoulder gently.

"It turned out Rocco’s been talking to all the girls. Marisol was just the only person who trusted him… When I told her about it, she was almost defeated. It was painful to see her like that," Kat blurted as if scared that the words might never come out if she doesn't rush. 

“I really wish you didn’t have to witness the Rocco show this afternoon,” He gently brushed a strand of hair from Kat’s face. “You didn’t deserve to be treated like that. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, you know? My nan would love you. You’re like fire and water, all in one… You care so much for people, like… Marisol treated you badly today, yet you still feel sad for her. I’ve never met anyone like you. You’re really special, you know?”

He whispered the last words in a tiny space between them before gently pressing his lips against hers, kissing her softly for a long moment. She coiled her arms around his neck, and Gary pulled her body closer. They both could feel each other’s hearts thumping in their chests as the kiss deepened. Gary’s hands moved from her waist to her back, drawing shapes with his fingers.

Kat pulled away gently, smiling at him. She planted one last kiss on the tip of his nose and slightly brushed her nose against his cheek.

“You’re adorable.”

He pulled her in for a long hug before stepping back.

“Whatever happens next, I’m happy you’re here. I don’t think this place would've beee half as much fun if not for you.” He gave her another smile and wandered outside.

_Alright, let’s just do it._

She entered the Beach Hut.

**Hey, Kat. How’re you feeling?**

“Tired.”

Her Beach Hut revelations were never truly… r _evealing_. She always tried to keep it short and emotionless and she never let her guard down.

**Tell me about what happened today during the challenge.**

_I mean, the producers already kinda hate me for never giving out the juicy details. I have to play the game, just a bit._

“It turned out Rocco started chatting with the other girls the moment new boys arrived. I guess, they made him felt threatened. But anyways, other girls turned him down flat, except for Marisol. She was sweet enough to trust him. She didn’t have much luck in the Villa so far, so she did what felt right to her. Do I wish I didn’t have to watch them getting off with each other? Absolutely. But I can’t be mad at her for following her heart.”

**What is your next step?**

“I will end up things with Rocco, as soon as the boys are finished with their cocktail party.”

**But that means you both would be single and vulnerable.**

“I’m willing to take that risk. I should’ve done it earlier, and it’s my fault I didn’t. I knew that me and Rocco would never work the moment he picked me, and I should’ve ended it that very same night. What happened during the challenge is partially my fault, too.”

**So, what’s going on between you and Gary? After what happened during the challenge, are you planning to crack on with him?**

She chuckled.

“I don’t really need to crack on, do I? But yeah, me and Gary… I like him. He’s a great guy and he’s always on my side.”

**So, you’re gonna pick him if it’s the girls’ choice at the next recoupling?**

“Well, we just need to wait and see.”

She didn’t give away much more and they let her out of the Beach Hut. As she walked outside to refill her water bottle, all the boys have already gathered on the lawn.

“Drinks! Lads! Drinks!” Gary chanted.

_They all look so happy like nothing really happened. Well, maybe there’s some tension between Rocco and Gary, but they apparently decided to push it back until sometime later. I wish the girls were more like that. And I really wish we won those drinks._

She watched them for a few more moments, noticing that Bobby seems quieter than usual, and went back to the girls.

“Kat!” Hope grabbed her hand. “We were waiting for you.”

“You look hot. Black is definitely your color,” Lottie smiled at her.

“Come sit with me,” Priya patted the space next to her and wrapped an arm around the younger girls’ shoulders the moment she sat down next to her.

Priya smelt like peaches and cream and she looked stunning in her short silver dress with a deep cut on the back, and Kat couldn't help but wonder if the older girl is really happy with Rahim. She didn't know why this thought suddenly hit her, but she just couldn't remember if she ever saw those two being romantic towards each other... _I should stop overthinking everything._

“So, this is nice,” Hope mused.

“Is it?” Lottie raised an eyebrow.

“It is, now Kat’s here,” Priya smiled warmly. “I guess, we still need to clean the air though.”

“Priya’s right. We need to talk about what happened today.”

Marisol stood up from her sit in the corner and started pacing.

“I know, you guys angry about that kiss…”

“Kisses,” Lottie corrected. “And it’s not the kiss itself…”

“It’s how you’ve handled it,” Hope nodded. “It was quite disrespectful, considering that Kat and Gary were right there.”

“Marisol apologized to me already," Kat frowned. "I believe, she'll apologize to Gary when the boys are done with their drinks, right?"

Law student's cheeks flushed red when she nodded.

"Bur Rocco is the real problem. It’s one thing to graft on someone because you like them, but it’s a different thing to just play the field and use people.”

“Exactly,” Lottie nodded furiously. “This boy is a piece of slime, and we should treat him accordingly.”

“How do you mean?” Priya squinted.

“I say, we cut him out.”

“Huh?”

“Ignore him. Don’t talk to him, don’t even look at him.”

“Well, I can’t do it, I still have a few things to tell him,” Kat shook her head in disgust. "Boys are supposed to be mates, you know, one for all and all for one. He treated Gary's friendship like shit, and I..."

She didn't finish the sentence and shrugged.

“Wouldn’t ignoring Rocco make everything even weirder?” Hope asked.

“I’m with Lottie on this,” Priya looked determined as ever. "He's trash. And it's time to take the trash out."

“Well, I have no intention ignoring Rocco,” Marisol frowned. “I’m sorry if some of you don’t like it, but I want to see where it’ll go," With these words, she closed the space between her and Kat. “I’m very sorry, Kat. You’ve been nothing but a good friend to me. So, if this will make you change your opinion of me, I’ll understand.”

She stormed off before anyone managed to say anything.

“Well, good meeting, everyone,” Lottie looked at Kat expectantly. “Are you coming or what?”

“I need to talk to Rocco first.”

_And to Bobby, if I manage to find the right words._

“Alright, just find me when you’re done.”

When Kat got downstairs, Marisol was already outside, clearly waiting for Rocco to finish his chat with Henrik. She pushed herself past the other girl and stopped right next to the boys.

“A word," She said firmly looking at Rocco, and he nodded, avoiding her gaze.

They walked towards the firepit, in silence. With her peripheral, Kat could see that all the others gathered together and were now eyeing them, but she couldn’t care less anymore.

“First, I don’t know if you and Marisol have already discussed it, but she knows you’ve been grafting all the girls in here. For some ridiculous reason, she doesn’t see it as a huge red flag but that’s on her," Redhead jumped into the conversation. 

Rocco’s shoulders tensed as if he prepared himself to clap back, but she waved her hand dismissively.

“No, this time I talk, and you listen. I told you the night you’ve picked me that it’s gonna be a friendship couple. So, I’m not angry with you trying the waters with the other girls. I’m not even disappointed, to be honest, because I always knew that this is just who you are.”

She could see the other islanders creeping closer.

“What I will never forgive, is the way you went about it. You were dishonest with everyone, with the girls and their partners who had no idea what was going on. And today you were disrespectful towards me, Gary and Marisol. She did fall for your lies and you took advantage of that. But again, Marisol is an adult person and she chose to play along, and that’s on her. But cutting it short, this is our official break-up. I should’ve done it earlier, but I didn't want you to be single and vulnerable - jokes on me, right?"

She slowly rose to her feet.

“That's all."

Everyone was staring at Kat as the girl as she walked past them, but she just continued walking: she had nothing more to say.

**Lucas**

“Hey, man,” Henrik smiled at him, snuggling under the sheets.

“Hey.”

He looked around the bedroom. Almost everyone was already there, preparing to go to sleep. Only Kat and Lottie were missing. Marisol grabbed her pillow and headed downstairs: apparently, she decided to sleep on the daybed tonight. Lucas almost expected to see Rocco following suit, but the smoothie guy just pulled the duvet over his head, hiding from everyone.

“It’s weird, right?” Henrik leaned closer so no one could hear him whispering. “He tricked everyone, and Marisol knows it – but she’s still willing to give him a chance.”

Lucas nodded.

“You’re right. I don’t think I could be with someone I knew to be a player.”

Lottie strolled into the bedroom, frowning. She walked straight to Bobby, who’s been sitting on the edge of their bed, waiting, his body tense as a guitar string. Baker boy jumped to his feet the moment he saw Villa's resident witch, and Lucas turned into one huge ear. He could see Gary listening in, too.

“Kat’s downstairs,” Lottie whispered agitatedly. “I offered her to sleep on the couch with her, but she said she doesn’t want to see anyone now. Including you.” Her face winced as if in pain. “I’m sorry.”

Bobby’s face fell but he managed to keep it together.

“Let’s just go to bed. We’ll talk to her in the morning. It might be good for her to just have some time to think, on her own.”

The lights went off shortly after.

“’ Night,” Henrik mumbled, falling asleep almost immediately.

Lucas settled into the sheets next to him and shut his eyes close, but sleep seemed to be avoiding him.

_She’s there, all by herself, thinking about all the shit that went down today._

He slowly got out of the bed and headed downstairs.

Kat was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was still wearing her black dress from tonight, her messy flaming locks covering her face almost completely.

_I know she told Lottie she wants to be alone but…_

“Hey,” He sat down on the couch next to her, and she looked up at him. Her deep green eyes looked sadly into his brown.

“Couldn’t sleep, huh?” She asked.

They both went quiet for a very long time.

_Say something. Be there for her._

“I just couldn’t bear the thought that you’re here, all by yourself.”

“I’m not really by myself.” She pointed to a bottle of red wine he hadn’t noticed before. “This is my friend, Malbec.”

She grabbed the bottle and took a sip, and then brought it closer to Lucas.

“Help yourself.”

He just brushed his teeth but still took a large gulp. Someone once told him that if two people drink straight from the bottle, it’s almost like they share a kiss.

“I know you must be tired of the topic but what you said to Rocco at the firepit… I bet, after the episode airs, people will petition to fill your water bottle with like Perrier or something.”

She chuckled and looked up at him, this time, with less sadness and more amusement.

“You're kind of funny."

“I can be when I want to. But I meant what I said. The way you treat people… you’ll be a great doctor.”

“You reckon?”

“Absolutely," Lucas smiled at her and then gently squeezed her shoulder. "You specialize in psychiatry, right?”

Her entire face lit up.

“I am. I’m fascinated by all the different ways our brain can work in. And I’m also kinda horrible with needles and scalpels.”

Lucas giggled.

“Plus, you know how to make people feel comfortable around you.”

“Oh, do I?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don't usually find it easy to be around people I’ve only met but it’s not the case when I’m with you. I hate to sound like Rocco, but your energy calms me down."

_What the hell, mate? What are you even on about?_

“Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I’m here for you.” He took a gentle hold of her hand, locking his eyes with hers. “You’re so beautiful…”

He used his other hand to run his fingers along her arm, while keep holding her other hand. It was so quiet he could hear his own breath. His eyes briefly flickered to her lips before locking with her emerald eyes once again. He leaned in and kissed her gently before wrapping her up in his arm. He held her for a long moment, his face buried in her hair.

He breathed deeply, inhaling a mix of scents. She smelled like wine, jasmine, and vanilla, and faintly of something else, something he couldn’t identify but was drawn to.

_It must be her scent. It’s intoxicating._

He pulled away gently to look at the woman in front of him, cupping her cheek in his hand.

“You’re really special.”

Another moment passed.

“Good night, Kat.”

She smiled at him.

“Thanks for checking up on me. I didn’t know I needed it until you came along.”

He wished her to ask him to stay so badly…

“Night, Lucas.”

_And that’s my cue to leave._

Before heading back to the bedroom, he walked outside just to catch some air but the noise from the stairs caught his attention. Bobby and Lottie climbed down the stairs, Bobby’s wrapped in a duvet head to toe, Lottie’s carrying a bunch of pillows, both trying to be quiet and failing miserably. They got into the lounge room, tripping over each other.

Kat looked up at them, and a huge smile lit up her face, sparkling in her eyes.

“You guys can easily pass for rhinos,” She grinned as her friends wrapped her in their arms and a duvet.

_That’s your cue to leave, looser._

Lucas went upstairs biting his lips until he tasted blood in his mouth.

He should’ve just stayed.

_Fuck._

The realization just hit him like a punch in the face.

_That book she quoted today. “Don't ask permission. If it does not work, you can apologize later.” She wants someone who’ll fight for her, not someone who’ll ask her if she wants him to fight for her._

He grinned to himself.

_Luckily, I look good in metallics._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	8. The worst things in life are free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...After all the lights go down  
> I'm just the words you are the sound  
> A strange type of chemistry  
> How you've become a part of me..."
> 
> [Be Somebody - Thousand Foot Krutch ]

**Noah.**

Noah woke up before the lights went on, his head still a little dizzy from the drinks last night. Carefully, he got out of the bed and headed downstairs to make some coffee. It was day seven in the Villa, and the level of drama was already way up beyond the middle point.

_Why people just can’t be less intense?_

Roccogate caught him off-guard in a way he never expected.

Everyone was a bit angry with Rocco, less with Marisol but all he could think about was Kat’s face during that kiss. She just froze, her face white as a sheet, and Noah just couldn’t seem to shake this image out of his head, as if it was imprinted on his eyelids: the moment he closed his eyes, he saw the redhead’s face.

_She’s just one of those girls, isn’t she?_

He made himself busy with the kettle.

_Everywhere she goes, the drama follows her. Not because she creates it, but because of how other people react to her. She’s… magnetizing._

He frowned at himself.

_What am I like?_

His train of thought was interrupted by Kat. She was barely keeping her eyes open as she crept into the kitchen.

“Need coffee.”

She plopped herself onto the barstool, visibly exhausted. Noah’s managed to concentrate on making her a cuppa but his thoughts were all over the place. He thought about last night's challenge and the way he was usually the last to understand what's going on, and the way Priya and Lottie put aside their rivalry just to be there for their friend. 

“Here you go,” He looked at her again.

She was wearing a strappy lace bralette and Bobby’s pajama pants. He knew it was Bobby’s because he saw these very same pants on the baker with his own eyes last night, and there was no chance anyone else in the villa would also have a cake-print PJ. For some reason, Noah suddenly didn’t know where to look. She didn’t look inappropriate per se. Most of the bikinis girls wear every day leave very less to the imagination than Kat’s current outfit.

The problem was _how_ she looked with her hair matted, her eyes still half-lidded, wearing another guy’s pants.

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver,” She looked up at him and smiled, sipping on her coffee.

_She doesn’t even need to try… Hope once tried to give me that smoldering bedroom eye look… And I thought something got in her eye. I wish I wasn’t so scared of hurting someone. And I wish I was brave enough to go for what I really want... Too bad, I don't think I know what I actually want._

Rahim and Priya broke off the awkward moment, and Noah caught Priya's gaze.

"Morning," Librarian's lips suddenly stretched into a smile. 

“Morning, guys!” Ibrahim smiled at Kat warmly. “Did you have any sleep? You shouldn’t have been the one who took the couch.”

“Thanks, Ram,” She smiled back. “The couch wasn’t that bad, after all.”

“I can see that,” Priya winked at her, eyeing Bobby’s pants.

Rahim blushed a little, following her gaze.

“Oh.”

Kat chuckled.

“A lady doesn’t sleep and tell.”

She and Priya both burst into giggles, Rahim the following suit.

_Is she even real? Her personality is like five different people._

“Is Noah making everyone coffee?” Lottie strolled into the kitchen, bleary-eyed. “I really love you right now. Make me two.”

She saw his raised eyebrows.

“One is for Bobby. He’s so sore and tired, he needs a gallon of coffee.”

The entire kitchen went dead quiet.

“What?” She demanded. “Why’re you guys gawking at me like that?”

Kat raised an eyebrow. Lottie looked confused for a moment before the realization hit her. She chuckled to herself.

_What with those looks? I’m so not suited for situations like this. I feel dumb. It’s like everyone knows something, save for me._

“Morning, you lot!” Gary looked well-rested and lively when he walked straight to Kat to cuddle her. If her outfit took him by surprise, he didn’t show it, and Kat relaxed in his big arms, resting her head against his chest.

Hope arrived moments later.

“Morning, handsome.” She kissed Noah full on the lips.

“Morning, duck.”

Islanders looked at him, the silent question on everyone’s lips. He caught Priya’s gaze and smiled at her slightly. She winked at him, and Noah felt his cheeks flush.

“Did you know that caffeine in the morning only makes you more tired?” Henrik came over, Lucas trailing right behind. He stopped dead when he saw Kat in Bobby's pants and Gary's embrace.

_He looks like he’s ready to punch something… or someone._

Kat smiled at him, and Lucas managed to smile back.

“Coffee, big guy?”

“Sure. Thanks, Noah.”

_Marisol and Rocco are still not here. It’s weird though, Marisol took the daybeds last night, I thought she’d be here first. Bobby’s missing, too._

“Where’s Bobby, anyway?” Noah put down two mugs in front of Lottie.

“He wanted a lie-in, but they pulled him into the Beach Hut.” Lottie looked at her mug in disgust. “You do know we have actual coffee grounds here, don’t you? Instant coffee is a fucking crime.”

She still took a huge sip.

“Better than no coffee at all.” Lottie shrugged. “Kat.”

Without a word, redhead jumped off her sit and came over to where Lottie was sitting. She carefully took the steaming mug and went inside to find Bobby. Lucas and Gary both followed her with their eyes until she was gone.

_Half of the Villa is after her - and it makes you wonder:_ _with half of the Villa chasing after her, does she really fancy anyone?_

**Lottie**

With her entire body aching after the night spent with Bobby, the Starfish, and Kat, the Octopus, Lottie was just trying to stretch her sore muscles when she spotted Lucas and Henrik hanging out on the bean bags by themselves. Henrik glanced at her and smiled coyly.

_I’m not into all that wilderness thing that he has going on, but he’s funny and sweet and he told himself he fancies me. Bobby told me I should crack on._

She frowned as her thoughts drifted to the last night’s events.

_Poor Bobby. It’s one thing to be in a friendship couple, but he’s doomed to watch Kat and her Army of Suiters every freaking day. It’s so unfair that the only girl he truly wants doesn’t seem to care. Ugh, what am I like? She loves him to bits, but maybe it’s not enough? And then there’s Gary… Fucking Gary who kissed me and yet wants only her._

She pushed her body into movement: enough with self-pity. Two new boys were hanging out by themselves, time to crack on.

“Hey, boys,” She tossed her hair a bit.

“Hey, Lottie,” Henrik smiled at her warmly. “I love this bikini on you, it really suits you.”

She beamed.

“So, what are you guys talking about?”

“Just… stuff,” Lucas pursed his lips a bit, thinking. “It’s kinda bizarre - to come here and walk straight into drama, you know?”

“I’m so over it,” She nodded. “And, so is Kat.”

“Right,” Henrik joined in. “How’s Kat doing, really?”

“Kat’s doing fine, thank you very much,” Kat’s voice made them jump. “She’s willing to discuss anything but the drama.”

“That’s my fierce Scorpio girl,” Lottie cuddled her, noticing Lucas' sudden nervous look.

_He seems so confident, self-assured even. It’s funny how much he changes when Kat’s around, as if just her presence itself turns him into another person, more vulnerable, sincere. Ugh, I love her so much and it just makes everything more difficult. If she wasn’t this amazing it’d be so much easier to… To what? It’s not exactly her fault Gary rejected me. It sucks, but it’s just what it is. He doesn’t like me enough to move on from Kat… I wish I never kissed him. And now I’m just waiting for it to blow into my face, and when it happens, I’ll lose her, and Bobby, too. He’d never take my side even though we’re friends._

_He’ll choose her as everyone else does. Everyone choose her, and I feel sick for even thinking this, she’s been nothing but a good friend to me and I’ve betrayed her. I’m such a hypocrite. I always try so hard to stick to the Girl Code because I never had a friend who’d care for me like that… And I always want to be this friend to someone else… And I always fail. Why am I such a failure?_

_And how do I fix the mess I’ve made?_

She’s missed half of the conversation being caught in her own unhappy thoughts when Gary’s loud voice snapped her out of her trance.

“Hi all,” Gary stopped himself short. “Seriously, Kat, are you a magician or something?”

Everyone turned to him, eyebrows raised.

“Anytime I look at you, everyone else just disappears. You look stunning,” He grinned at her, and the redhead burst out laughing.

“Wasn’t that Bobby’s special?” Lottie pursed her lips.

“Nah, that’s mine.” The blond guy glanced at Kat. “What, you don’t think Bobby’s the only one who can serve the lines?” He smirked.

“I think this one is my favorite so far,” Kat winked at him when Gary flopped on the beanbag. "I'm never bored when you're around, Garebear."

“And this brings up an interesting question,” Henrik chimed in. “Do you girls prefer a guy who’s chilled and takes it slow, or you prefer someone who sweeps you off your feet?”

“I like a guy who does the sweeping,” Lottie grinned. “Full-on James Bond style.”

“What about you, Kat?” Lucas turned to the redhead girl.

“I guess, I’m into sweeping, too,” She smirked. “I’m not saying I’m expecting fireworks right off the bat but at least give me a sparkle to hang on to. I want to feel something bigger than just me and this person, you know?”

“No wonder you and Rocco didn’t work out,” Lottie winced. “The only thing you can get from that boy is bedbugs from sleeping in his truck.”

“Maybe, one day I’ll have the honor, Kat.” Lucas flashed Kat a smoldering look, and the redhead blushed just a bit under his intense gaze.

_Gary’s gonna have fierce competition. It’s one thing to know that other guys fancy the girl you’re into, but it’s different when someone actually acts on that... Poor Bobby, I wish he told her about his feelings before it’s too late… He’s been crushing on her since day one, but it seems, it’s not just a crush anymore. I just don’t want to see him watch her disappearing into the sunset with someone else…_

“Where is Rocco, actually?” Henrik frowned. “Haven’t seen him since last night.”

“Shredding his skin? Grafting on everything with a pulse? Showering off his sins? Take your guess,” Lottie shot him an irritated look. “Who cares? This boy’s getting nothing but the bad vibes from me.”

Kat looked like she was about to say something but clamped her mouth shut.

“Guys!” Priya squealed from across the lawn. “Come over here! I've got a text!”

When everyone gathered around her, Priya read the message.

“I’m so excited!” Hope nudged Noah. “Mr. Love Island contest sounds like a right laugh!”

Lucas and Henrik looked at each other.

“We’re in the deep end now, mate,” Henrik frowned. “Girls barely know us, we don’t have much of a history here, yet.”

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Kat smiled at both of them.

“Hey, guys!” Rocco was making his way towards them.

“Speaking of boys with bad baggage,” Lottie scowled. “Let’s keep moving.”

_I can’t believe he has the audacity to even try talking to us. I shouldn’t be surprised though: he dumped me for Kat and then he dumped her for Marisol. And he even tried to stick it on me again, asshole._

“I just wanted to ask Kat for a chat.”

“Oh?” Redhead looked uncertain.

“Be careful with the untamed wilderness, Kat,” Lottie frowned before wandering off towards the kitchen, where Bobby joined her a moment later.

“What’s going on there?” He nodded towards Kat and Rocco. They positioned themselves on the daybeds and now seemed to be fully absorbed into the conversation.

“She’s being a way too good of a person, that’s what’s going on,” Lottie eyed Bobby. “Anyway, how was the Beach Hut?”

Pastry chef dramatically crushed on the barstool and buried his face in his palms.

“Don’t even ask. Like, I get it, the viewers enjoy the drama and stuff… But really, how many times do they really need to ask me if I’m planning to… you know,” He glanced in Kat’s direction.

“They do have a point, Bobs.”

“She just doesn’t see me that way. And it’s okay, really. I’m happy with the things the way they are," He smiled at her, and Lottie’s heart cracked just a little.

_I wish I could help him somehow… And I wish someone would feel this way about me._

“How about you, Lozza?” Bobby looked at her intently. “How are _you_ feeling?”

_Does he know?_

Lottie frowned, studying her friend’s face for a long moment.

“You know, don’t you?”

“Gary told me. Don’t worry, I’m not planning to share this information with anyone. But I think you should tell her. At least, if you want to still be friends with her when we’re out of here.”

Bobby got up and busied himself with the kettle.

_Of course, he’s right. But what can I possibly tell her to make her forgive me? And after this whole Rocco thing, it’d be even worse. Why is it always so hard for me to keep a friendship? I get it, I’m unlucky with men but being also unlucky with friendships? What does it leave me with?_

_Alone._ _That’s exactly where I’ll be when Kat finds out about what I’ve done._

“Have you ever wondered… what your life would be if you’ve made some different choices?” Lottie asked quietly. “Or, rather, if _you_ were different?”

“All the damn time,” He gave her a little sad grin. “I wouldn’t even be here, probably…”

He trailed off; his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

“I guess, it’s only fair that after all these girls I’ve friend-zoned, there’s a girl who’s now friend-zoning me, isn’t it?”

“Can I ask you something?”

He nodded, frowning just a bit.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. At least, you don’t have to tell _me._ Why?”

“Why?”

“On our first day here, you said that it’s really hard for you to move past this ‘being just friends’ thing. And surely, I get it, you can’t exactly force feelings but still…” She trailed off.

Bobby took a very long moment to gather his thoughts together.

“It’s… I guess it’s just sorta… fear of the water.”

“How do you mean?”

“I once met this Russian girl. She was traveling with her team and was in Glasgow for just one night… anyway, she said something I didn’t quite understand back then but I do understand now. She said: ‘Once burned by milk, you will blow on cold water.’ We were like eighteen back then and I didn’t ask what she’s meant… But now I know… After learning your lesson, the hard way, you become cautious, guarded, even when it’s not really needed. You see danger when there’s no such.”

_I wish I could do something to make it easier for him. He’s the only person I know who cares about others more than he cares about himself. He has this almost physical need to make sure everyone else is happy, and he puts his own happiness on the back burner, and he’s done it way too many times, I reckon. There must be something I could do for him… There must be a way to open Kat’s eyes up._

Lottie moved across the table, opening her arms to gather Bobby into a hug.

“What’s this for?” He nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck.

“You don’t need to earn everything, Bobby,” She whispered softly. “Sometimes, you get things just because.”

She planted a light kiss on his forehead before gently pulling away. Her heart was hurting, partly for him and partly for her own self. They were both fucked up, and it didn’t look like things were going to change any time soon for either of them.

Bobby’s phone beeped, and they’ve heard the beeps from all across the Villa.

“It’s time to start getting ready for the pageant,” He shook off his melancholy and gave Lottie a broad smile. “Time for you ladies to see this,” he pointed at himself “In action.”

As the boys disappeared in the Villa, Lottie joined the other girls on the beanbags.

“I can’t wait to see their hidden talents!” Hope smiled with excitement.

“I bet you’ve seen Noah’s hidden talent already,” Priya winked at Hope and all the girls burst into giggles. Hope’s cheeks flushed. “Bobby’s gonna probably bake something. What do you think, Kat?”

“He’d better! I’ve been hearing about his famous cupcakes for the past seven days, and never got one!”

“At least, he's got talent. What’s Gary gonna do? Talk about his nan?!” Marisol frowned.

“I wouldn’t mind that a second,” Kat said firmly. “I’ll take it over infatuated travel stories and shit quotes any time of the day.”

Marisol almost choked on air.

“Same here,” Lottie started playing with her nails.

_As if she really thought Kat’s gonna let her make snide comments about Gary._

“I think Rahim might surprise us all,” Priya squinted with excitement. “He’s such a sort, you know?”

“I’m gonna refill my water bottle,” Kat rose to her feet.

“Oh, and you could check on the boys!” Lottie winked at her.

“And report back!” Hope added.

“You guys are a lot,” Redhead smiled warmly before leaving.

_I really hope she will find a way to forgive me. After all the things I’ve fucked up, I don’t want to add her to that list. I just don’t. I always wanted to be someone’s first choice and it never happened until I met her. She and Priya got pretty close but she still chooses me over her, and I never feel like she’s ditching me for her when they hang out together. I’ve finally found someone who chose me, and I went ahead and fucked everything up with that kiss… Bobby’s right, I gotta tell Kat about it. Even if it means I won’t be someone’s first choice anymore._

**Kat.**

“PSSST!”

She looked around, almost ready to see Rocco creeping between the bushes.

“Kat!”

She jumped around to meet Noah’s concerned face.

“Gosh, you scared the hell out of me,” she felt her heart thumping out of her chest.

“Come on, I need your help!” He grabbed her by the hand and almost dragged towards the… girls’ dressing room?

_Wow. This is… wow._

The entire room was chaos. For some reason, boys decided to use this room for their preparations, and Kat was sure of one thing: the other girls will have something to say about it.

“What am I doing here, Noah?” Kat lowered her gaze: he was still holding her hand in his.

Librarian blushed and finally released her hand from his grip.

“I need help,” He frowned. “I’m not exactly the most competitive person…”

_Yeah, that’s one way of putting it._

“And I’ve ever done anything like this. I could use some tips.”

She looked at him and sighed. They were mates, well, sort of. She was closer with Ram than Noah, but they sometimes worked out together, chatting about lives and their jobs. If it was Rahim asking for help, she’d agreed the very same moment. But Noah wasn’t just a mate. He was the person Hope was coupled up with, and Kat knew exactly how it’d end if she agreed to help him now.

“I really wish there was another way of putting it, but it’d sound like an excuse and I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to make one. I wouldn’t need to think even for a moment if you were coupled up with anyone but Hope – I’d said 'yes'. But you’re coupled up with the only person who’d see something else than an act of friendship in this and that’s why I’m saying no. I don’t want either of us to get into another drama and there surely will be one the moment Hope realizes that you’ve asked for my help, not hers.

Kat gave him an apologetic look.

“I’m really sorry. I just want to save us both from the pointless drama.”

She wandered off before he could say something and almost bumped into Henrik.

“Oh, Lord,” She stopped dead.

Henrik’s entire upper body was covered with golden glitters, and he was wearing Lottie’s “Ruby Red” lipstick.

_It’s like Miss World meets that horror movie about a homicidal clown._

“Kat! I’m so happy you’re here! We need a girl’s opinion!” Henrik eyed Bobby. “What do you make of this color? Bobby’s sure that this color makes my eyes explode.”

“Pop!” Bobby laughed. “I said, it makes your eyes pop!”

“Vivid blue-red is definitely your tone,” Kat nodded, sneering. “And also, Lottie’s gonna kill you.”

Henrik wandered towards the mirror, and Bobby smiled at her warmly.

“Whatcha doing here?"

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” She frowned just a little bit, glancing in Noah’s direction. “But since I’m already here, can I be of service?”

Bobby gave her a lingering look before nodding.

“That’d be great. I could really use some help.”

She beamed, and the baker couldn’t help but smile back.

“Great, let’s go somewhere quiet.”

“Leading me astray, Kat?” Bobby grinned as Kat walked him into the bedroom.

“So, we have three categories," Kat started. "Catwalk, hidden talent, and a speech.”

Bobby plopped himself down on the bed.

“Yeah, the catwalk… It’s a weird one for me. You know, being me…”

“It’s just for fun,” she stopped before him, towering above him, and tucked one of his locks behind his ear.

“Well… I’m the local clown, aren’t I?”

“You’re funny. I think it’s sexy,” She smiled at him, and Bobby grinned back at her.

“Well, now you know how I get the girls. I laugh them into bed,” he patted the space near him, and Kat flopped down, her thigh resting gently against his own.

“The speech is an easy part for you. Just be yourself.”

“Is it enough though? You know… just being Bobby?” He cocked his head a bit to get a better look at her.

“it’s enough for me."

_Why is he looking at me like that? As if he’s… hurt?_

Bobby shook his head like a puppy and smiled back at her.

“So, it leaves us with a hidden talent.”

“it doesn’t really have to be something big… I, for example, can do a backflip.”

“Really?”

“I told you. I’ve got loads of pointless talents.”

Without any hesitation, she jumped to her feet. She did a perfect backflip, arching her back as she got on her feet.

“Wow,” Bobby went a little pink in his cheeks as he took her in. “I’d probably just snapped my neck or something if I tried doing that.”

“The point is, it can be just a small thing. Just something a little unexpected.”

Bobby’s face lightened up.

“I think I got one.”

“Well, are you gonna share?”

“I’d rather it be a surprise.”

He took both of Kat’s hands into his, glancing at her.

_I’ve never seen this look before. It feels like it gets through my skin and goes deep inside of me, as if… as if he really sees me._

Bobby delicately brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and redhead felt the warmth of his slender fingers against her skin, and then this warmth washed all over her like an ocean wave when he planted the gentlest kiss on her forehead and then, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 

_I wish I never kissed him during that stupid challenge. He’d never use me like that. He’d never do anything to hurt me._

“Hey, Bobby?”

“Yeah?”

“Do something for me,” She leaned closer to whisper in his ear, her lips linger just a moment longer on the warm skin of his earlobe, sending shudders all over his body. “Go win that sash.”

And then, it was over. She pulled away, smiling at him sweetly.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

Kat left Bobby to it and went back outside to join the girls to find them exactly where she left them.

“Kat!” Priya patted her lap invitingly.

As the older girl wrapped her arms around her waist, Kat let herself breathe out. She didn’t even realize how tense she was this entire time.

“So, what it’s like in there? Do tell!” Lottie demanded.

“It’s a proper mess,” Kat grinned. “But I don’t want to ruin the surprise so let’s just say… us, girls, might have some competition.”

“How do you mean?” Hope quirked her eyebrow.

“You guys just wait. All shall be revealed soon,” She couldn’t help but snort with laughter.

“What was that?” Marisol looked amused.

“That was adorable,” Priya mused.

“Agree,” Lottie smirked.

_Lottie seems to be warming up towards Priya. It’s not like they’re friends but they both are clearly trying to act civil. I reckon roccogate has brought them closer. Partly because they both are angry with how he treated the girls, partly because of how he treated me._

Kat frowned a bit, thinking about the chat she and Rocco had earlier today.

_Pretty much everyone’s angry with him right now and even he’d figured that it’s not a good sign._

Rocco pulled her for a chat unexpectedly this morning, and for the first time, he looked concerned.

“So, I wanted us to have a chat… you know, about what’s going on in the Villa.”

“Okay?” She frowned just a little, not sure where it’s all going.

“I know we’ve broken up, and it’s kinda my fault…”

_Kinda?_

“…But what’s that with Lottie and the girls? I’m feeling weird vibes, are they mad with me?”

_Wow. Literally, wow._

“You’ve played them all, Rocco. How did you think they were going to react? You lied to everyone; you went behind their partners’ backs. And it tells me a lot, the fact that I need to explain this to you.”

“Yeah… I think I owe you some sort of explanation. I wasn’t true to myself, you know? Lottie, you… other girls. I was just trying to figure out if what I feel for Marisol is real.”

“By grafting on everything with a pulse?” Kat winced.

“I was just trying to sass out _the feeling.”_

“The what?”

“You know, _the feeling._ When you’re traveling and having a great time, but then you get back home and you have the feeling that it’s, like, really is your home. Do you know my meaning?”

What I know is that Marisol is fucking mental if she really wants to be with someone like him.

“So, you’re saying that Marisol is your blanket? And what am I, exactly? A rug? And Lottie was an old chair or something? And after this, you’re saying you don’t understand why people are mad with you? I tried hard to be polite with you but right now you’re making it almost impossible.”

She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

“Anyways, what exactly do you want from me?”

The guy in front of her ran his palm through his hair.

“It’d be nice if you told Lottie and the others to stop with the snake talks. And, you know, in general…Just stop with the bad vibes.”

_If I was eating right now, I’d choke on my food._

“You’re asking me to tell people how they should feel about you?” Her voice was calm but there were bonfires in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Rocco, but that’s not how it works. If you do shady shit, you get dragged for it. And if you don’t want to be dragged, you don’t do shady shit – or, at least, don’t get caught.”

Kat shook her head as if trying to get rid of the memories.

“Kat? Kat, what’s wrong?!” Hope’s voice snapped her out of her trance.

“What?”

“You were just staring into the distance for, like, two minutes.”

_So, now I can’t even just sit quietly and think? Am I the local entertainer or something?_

“Everything’s fine,” She managed to smile.

Before she could add anything else, Priya’s phone beeped.

“Girls, it’s the time!”

This announcement immediately filled the air with excitement.

“I can’t wait to see the boys!” Lottie grabbed Kat’s hand enthusiastically.

“Let’s go, girls!” Priya wrapped her arms around them both.

“Thank you,” Kat whispered to her, and the older girl smiled at her, nodding.

The challenge area was on the other side of the pool. 

“Alright, you lot?” Gary appeared, wearing only shorts. “I’ll be your host for tonight…”

The girls applaud.

“We’ll have three categories: swimsuit catwalk, special talent, and a speech.”

The music started, an upbeat tune matched Gary’s steps as he walked towards the judge’s table.

“Whoo-whoo!” Priya squealed and other girls joined in.

“Take it all off!” Kat flashed him a grin, and the blonde guy ripped off his shorts in one swift movement.

“Well, those budgy smugglers make a statement!” Hope went red in her cheeks.

“Kat’s a lucky girl!” Priya winked at the redhead girl as Gary approached the table.

“Lap dance, girls?”

He slowly walked up to her, and Kat felt her cheeks flush red when he started grinding on her, slowly.

“I’d hate to be the guy who has to go next,” She ran her fingers up his back, digging her nails slightly in his skin, and she could swear it drove a quiet moan out of him.

She winked at him as he went away from the girls, announcing the next contestant. 

“Next up is Henrik!”

Lottie’s eyes widened at the realization.

“Why is he wearing my lipstick?!... And why does it look better on him?”

“Yas, queen!” Hope yelped.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Marisol looked excited.

_I’ve never seen her so lively and excited... as if it’s the first time she really let her guard down. It really suits her, she’s literally glowing._

Lucas was up next. He did an elegant dive into the pool and emerged on the side next to the girls.

“Wow,” Priya exhaled.

“Can we make him do it again?” Hope asked.

The water was streaming down his chest and out of his trunks.

“I’m suddenly really thirsty,” Lottie winked at Lucas.

He looked back, giving Kat that smoldering look he was so good at.

“Wow!” Priya leaned closer to the redhead girl. “That looked promising.”

Kat blushed just a little.

“He’s just trying to score extra points.”

“Well, is it working?”

Kat blushed even harder.

“What are you two whispering about?” Lottie chimed in. “Bobby’s next!”

“Whooo!” Kat yelled so loud, Marisol winced. “Go, Bobby!”

Bobby appeared before the judges wearing Priya’s favorite silver dress with deep décolletage and a thigh-high slit.

“Wow.”

The girls burst into laughter.

“That’s my dress!” Priya squealed, amused.

Kat wolf-whistled at him, making Bobby blush furiously as he tried doing that Victoria’s Secret model walk but he lost his footing and fell hard on the decking, making the girls cry with laughter, Bobby commando rolled to his feet and ran off, leaving everyone in hysterics. He caught Kat's gaze and raised an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t think anyone can compare to Bobby,” Lottie was still snorting with laughter.

Rocco went last and immediately started doing yoga poses.

“It’s a pageant, not a retreat,” Lottie scoffed.

Marisol shoots her a sharp looked and applauded. After a moment, Kat joined her.

“What are you doing?” Lottie grabbed Kat’s hands to stop her.

“It’s just a challenge, Lo-Lo, I’m trying to keep things light-hearted, you know? For my own sake. I don't want any more drama around me."

The blonde girl nodded slowly but her face was impossible to read.

_Sometimes I wish I could know what’s going on in her mind. These past few days she’s acting just a little bit… weird? No, not exactly. It’s more like she’s constantly thinking about something, and it slowly consumes her._

"Who's your favorite so far?" Priya leaned forward.

"Bobs, absolutely," Lottie smiled warmly.

“It’s between Noah and Lucas for me,” Hope grinned. “But Bobby was unforgettable, that’s for sure!”

They were interrupted by Gary’s voice.

“Ladies, next category is a hidden talent, and first is our favorite baker boy, Bobby!”

All the girls erupted in applause.

“Thank you, thank you,” Bobby grinned, slowly walking to the judges' table, his hands up. "You can all see, I've got nothing in my hands... But look, what’s this?”

Bobby reached into his décolletage and pulled out a handkerchief. He waved the hankie to show there’s nothing in it. With a twist of a wrist and smoke, he pulled a cupcake out of nowhere.

Priya and Lottie squealed with excitement. Marisol didn’t look much impressed.

“Hold on… where was it?”

“Oh no,” Hope’s voice trembled with laughter. “The bulge from before..."

“As promised,” He winked at Kat before placing the cupcake right in front of her.

She looked up and their eyes locked. She remembered the first day in the Villa and Bobby’s revelation about baking a knob-shaped cake.

_Well, he didn’t go that far this time, did he?_

“I love cupcakes,” She gently bit her lower lip without breaking the eye contact, and Bobby's face went bright red as she reached for the cupcake.

“You’re not really gonna eat it, right?” Priya’s voice broke the moment.

Kat winked at Bobby, and he rushed back to the improvised backstage down the stairs. She could still feel the tingling sensations on her skin as she remembered the way Bobby looked at her just a moment ago.

Other boys weren’t half as much fun as Bobby. Gary’s devouring of an entire onion left everyone speechless, so did Henrik’s eyebrow dance.

“Well, that was just creepy,” Priya winced.

She’s missed Rahim’s and Rocco’s performances, stuck in her thoughts.

_Something’s going on, I can just sense it. Today’s just so weird, I really don’t understand what’s wrong with me. It’s like I can’t see the woods for the trees. My head’s a mess. I almost wish something would happen and help me to… What? I_ _’ve done this before. I get stuck in my head, and I overthink, and people think I’m weird. I know, I’m not the easiest person to be around. I might not be depressed anymore but I’m still me, no matter how hard I try to change. If I continue like this, everyone here will see me, and they won’t like that picture. No one ever does._

_I just want to be normal._

She joined in a round of applause as Noah transformed Priya’s long locks into a perfect French braid.

“Okay, girls, who’s your favorite?”

“Still Bobby,” Lottie smiled.

“Same, honestly,” Priya nodded, eyeing the cupcake mischievously. “How about you, Kat?”

“Well, I got what I wanted, hadn't I?” Kat shook off her trance. “Do you think, one of the boys will make me a cup of tea to go with the cupcake?”

The girls burst into giggles.

“Rocco’s been the worst so far,” Lottie scowled. “It’s poetic justice.”

“You can’t really think that,” Marisol frowned.

“Lottie’s right,” Hope nodded. “Today is the day when he needs his Mr. Smooth acts and it betrayed him.”

“Girls, let’s just move on with the contest, okay?” Kat chimed in. “We still have speeches to hear.”

Gary went first.

“I want to talk about something close to my heart,” He started.

“So, your pecks?” Kat smirked.

“Can’t take your eyes off of them, can you?” Gary grinned at her. “When I came here, I was determined to be this cool tough guy who doesn’t talk about his feelings. Or, his nan.” Gary frowned a little. “But then I met someone who told me to never apologize for loving something – or someone.”

The blond guy glanced at Kat, and she felt her heart warm up just a little.

“Growing up wasn’t easy for me but I’ve learned one thing: no matter what, you gotta do what’s right in your heart. My nan told me that, actually. And she told me that it’s important to have a community, people who’d back you up when you need it. This is what this place is all about for me – a community I want to take care of…”

“Wow, I didn’t expect this from Gary,” Marisol looked impressed.

“Plus, just look at this,” He waved at himself. “No need to pinch yourselves, I’m real.”

“And… it’s gone,” Marisol shook her head.

Noah went next and didn’t surprise anyone with his cringy “I’m all about Hope” speech.

“It’s way too full-on,” Priya frowned. “They know each other for like a week.”

Lottie booed under her breath when Rocco appeared in front of the judges.

“I came here in search of a soul mate…”

“Or five soul mates,” The goth girl frowned.

“And I might have made mistakes…”

“Might have?” Priya quirked her eyebrow.

“But I needed to stay true to myself, and follow my heart… And I think it’s what being Mr. Love Island is about, to be true to your heart and just go with that flow…”

“The sass of this boy,” Lottie looked unimpressed.

Bobby went the last, after Lucas’ speech about cherishing all the things life gives you.

His gaze wandered until his eyes found Kat. She smiled at him reassuringly, and Bobby let out a sigh of relief.

“I know I’m all jokes and stuff and not many people can see behind that surface.” He gave out a little sad smile, staring at the decking. “And it’s hard for me to see someone as more than just a friend…”

He let himself look up and met Kat’s gaze. She was smiling at him, her fingers playing with the cupcake wrapper.

“But when I find that girl, I promise, there will always be a smile on her face and fresh pastry in her hand.”

Lottie smiled at him sweetly, trying to put all the tenderness she felt for him in that smile, being just the only one who actually understood the meaning behind the baker's words: he already found that girl, and she was already smiling.

“Alright, ladies, let’s vote.” Marisol gathered everyone closer. “Who won the catwalk?”

“That’s Bobby for me!” Lottie smirked.

“Same here!” Priya nodded.

“I think, Lucas was so hot,” Hope chimed in.

“Well, I liked Rocco,” Marisol sulked.

“Well, that makes one of you,” Lottie scowled. “Gary was hot, too, right, Kat?”

Everyone suddenly looked at her.

“Can’t lie, he did grind on me like no other," She smirked.

All the girls burst out laughing.

“Alright, what about the talent contest?” Priya touched her hair. "Noah's talent was impressive, but Bobby's... on the next level," She winked at Kat.

“Well, it’s between Bobby and Noah, right?” Hope smiled. "Noah has my vote for the speech.

"Rahim's speech was sweet," Lottie added.

“Yeah, they all did great with the speeches," Marisol added.

“Save for Rocco,” Hope shook her head. “He basically just talked about himself.”

The girls negotiated for a little bit.

“Okay, Kat, what do you think? Who should get that sash?” Priya asked the redhead.

“Bobby has my vote,” Kat smiled, eyeing the cupcake. “And like, I’m not kidding, but would it be really bad if I actually… you know, ate this?” She nodded towards the pastry.

“The only worse thing I can imagine is if it was… you know… ‘in his image’,” Hope cited Bobby.

_I guess it’d be weird if I actually ate it… considering, where he presumably hid it… Well, it wouldn’t be that weird if we were coupled up… this boy will be the death of me._

“Alright, Priya, final decision!” Lottie demanded.

The older girl looked at the others, smiling. She winked at Kat before replying.

“My vote’s for Bobby. He’s the winner.”

“Boys!” Hope yelled. “We’re ready to announce the winner of Mr. Love Island!”

She started rising to her feet when Priya stopped her.

“Um, Hope?”

“Yeah?”

“I think, it’d make more sense if someone else gave Bobby his award," Priya glanced at Lottie intently.

“Yeah,” The blonde girl nodded enthusiastically. “Kat should do it.”

“Umm… okay?” Kat shrugged, but her heart suddenly swollen in her chest at the thought that she'll be the one to tell Bobby he won.

She slowly rose to her feet and grabbed a sash and a tiara and made a beeline for the boys, taking the time to let them enjoy the new bikini she put on just before the pageant. 

“Oh, Kat,” Bobby grinned eyeing her outfit. “You really must be the primary reason for global warming."

She laughed and baker boy beamed at her.

“I’m not gonna keep you guys in suspense,” She gave a huge smile to all the boys. “You were all amazing and you all deserve this sash… but what’s the fun in a tie, right?”

She slowly walked even closer to the boys.

“This year’s Mr. Love Island is… Bobby.”

“Yes!”Bobby squealed and wrapped his arms around Kat’s waist, raising her above the ground in a bear hug.

His phone beeped, and Bobby’s read the message with his arms still wrapped around redhead, and his entire face lightened up.

“I will get to talk to someone on the outside!”

_God, I would do anything to keep this smile on his face._

“Speech! Speech!” Lottie yelled.

Bobby finally released Kat from his tight embrace, and she wrapped the sash around him and put the tiara onto his head. She hesitated for a split of a second before planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I’d like to thank all the girls for this title,” He grinned. “But especially, Kat,” He beamed at her but then went suddenly serious. "I've never met anyone like her, and whoever the lucky git who ends up with her is, I hope he knows how fucking special she is."

His eyelashes fluttered as Bobby looked deeply into her eyes. Without thinking, Kat leaned closer in, wrapping him up in her arms, and whispered in his ear, softly brushing her lips against his skin:

“Don’t tell the girls, but I’m so eating that cupcake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	9. I tried to climb into your skin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...It's like we're livin' in some motion, killin' time, killin' time  
> Rip my heart out of my chest, oh God..."
> 
> [American Sadness - XYLO]

**Lucas.**

Bobby’s victory wasn’t that much of a surprise to anyone. He was good mates with all the girls, and he was Kat’s best friend. She’d most likely voted for him even if he was terrible, and he wasn’t. Lucas frowned, watching Bobby disappearing in the Beach Hut for that phone call while all the boys gathered in the dressing room, still buzzing after the challenge.

He zoned off. It was an old habit that he'd mastered throughout the years.

_During the challenge today sI caught her staring at me, twice. But it’s so fucking hard to figure her out. She did let me kiss her last night, but she seemed to forget about it. We barely spoke today… I just can’t read her. Does she even like me? Does she really like anyone in here?_

This has been bugging him since the very first time he saw her on the telly. It was just a feeling back then, but the more time he’s been spending with her, the more he wondered if she had feelings at all.

_I’m a being ridiculous. She’s not a bloody sociopath._

Lucas grabbed a towel and went into the shower.

_It’s hard to admit, but she and Bobby have a lot in common. And, he knows how to make her smile, and he’s not afraid of making fun of himself. I wish I could be this confident. People always just assume I’m this self-assured guy, but I don’t have enough poise to make fun of myself. And she clearly likes it when a guy doesn’t mind being a bit of a goofball. She… she probably just wants to have fun, she doesn’t want this huge baggage of jealousy, anxiety, and fear of showing any vulnerability whatsoever. And I carry this baggage with me all the fucking time._

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, wishing for the water to wash away all his doubts. The hot streams were running down his body, burning his skin, and he stayed in the shower until it was almost too hot to even breathe. He turned off the tap and flung the shower door open.

“Jesus!” Kat jumped at the sound, turning around herself.

Their gazes met as he stepped outside the shower stall, absolutely and completely naked.

“Would you mind passing me the towel, Kat?” He furrowed his eyebrow.

She took a step back and grabbed the towel without breaking their eye contact.

_If she continues looking at me like this…_

He felt his face flush as she got closer to give him the towel. As he wrapped it around his hips, Kat’s gaze slowly wandered to his bare chest and then down to his stomach, before returning to his face.

“You know, in Amsterdam, they charge for shows like this.” He gave her the best smoldering look he was capable of in the moment.

“Oh, do they, really?” Kat took a tiny step forward, her lips curled in a grin. “And here I am, with no cash on me…” She gently bit her lip at him. “Got any ideas on how I could pay you for the show?”

He swallowed hard, almost paralyzed under her gaze. Her emerald-green eyes studied him intently, almost burning holes in his skin.

“I think, I might have an idea,” He barely managed to keep his voice from quivering.

_Come on, keep it together._

He took a step forward, regaining at least some of his confidence. She'd changed already and now was wearing a silk knee-length red dress with a deep cut going halfway to her belly, and her flaming locks cascaded down her shoulders, making her look like she was on fire. Lucas ran his fingers along her arm, feeling the tiny hairs stand on end. He used his fingers to tilt her head up, and she looked at him, her eyes dark and inviting.

It was almost painful - not to kiss her.

He pulled the girl closer to him, pressing their bodies against each other, and took her chin in his hand to guide her to his mouth. She stopped for a moment just an inch away, her eyes almost black as she studied his face. Before he could pull her closer, he felt her hands slide up his back, sending a shiver down his spine. He could feel her hot breath against his skin as she ran her tongue up his neck towards his ear. A shudder of pleasure went through his entire body as her lips found his ear. He couldn’t hold in a moan when she began to nibble on his earlobe, her hands wandering around his body.

She pushed him into the wall, her lips grazing his neck, and grabbed both of his wrists with one hand holding his hands above his head.

He could barely contain a loud groan, biting hard on his own lip. His entire world squeezed to the size of her lips, kissing up his neck. The wall tiles were cold against his back, and the contrast between that and her almost burning touches was just too much. He needed to kiss her, right now, he needed to feel her lips crushing against his mouth, or he’ll just die, right there, in the communal bathroom, in a towel barely hiding how hard he was.

“Please…” He whispered, his voice husky with desire.

_If she doesn’t kiss me now, my heart will just stop._

He could feel her grin against his neck.

“Please what?” She askes softly, using her free arm to cup his chin.

He could barely think right now, his body tense under her touch.

_Fuck._

“Please, I… I need to kiss you, please, let me…”

She didn’t wait any longer, crushing her lips against his, the kiss deep and messy right from the start, and he couldn’t even bother to try and control a law grunt that rushed out of him as her teeth brushed against his lower lip.

He finally managed to free his hands and took a grip of her waist, trying to get back at least just a tiny bit of control - otherwise, he'd just exploded. If she kept taking charge like this, he just wouldn't be able to contain himself anymore. His entire body was screaming, demanding more touch, more kiss, more everything. He lost the towel a while ago but none of them seemed to notice, their embrace getting more urgent and hustle. He kissed her like it was the only thing that kept him from falling into the abyss - like if he stopped, he’d just suffocated without it.

No other girl had ever made him feel like this. Like it was okay to lose control. He could hear some distant noises, but he just didn’t care. All he wanted, needed, was right there, in his arms. He almost felt physical pain when she pulled away gently, still holding him in her arms, her fingers placed reassuringly on the small of his back.

“Priya’s got a text,” She tilted her head at him. “We ought to get there and see what it’s all about.”

She slowly took a step back, leaving him swaying. Only then he realized that he was standing there absolutely naked, and his face flushed with embarrassment. She studied him for a moment before bending over to grab the towel from the floor.

As she straightened up, their eyes locked. A mischievous grin appeared at the corners of her mouth.

“Gotta say, I just wanted to brush my teeth. But I guess, you sorta substituted my toothbrush really nicely.”

_God, that was so Bobby, it’s almost painful._

She winked at him.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

As she walked out of the bathroom, Lucas bumped his head against the wall, hard.

_The hell was that?_

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d lost control like this, and his head was an utter mess when he finally walked out of the bathroom, the towel hanging low on his hips.

“Hey!” Henrik walked into the dressing room. “You’ve missed the announcement. We all have to go to the firepit. I’m gonna go grab Bobby from the Beach Hut.”

The blond guy eyed him suspiciously.

“You okay, mate?”

“Yeah, just… a little overwhelmed.”

“Yeah, I get that. One day I’m just climbing a mountain and another I’m all covered in glitters and red lipstick,” He chuckled to himself. “Catch you in a bit.”

_Why would we all need to gather at the firepit? Is it a surprise recoupling or something?_

His thoughts were all over the place, his fingers trembled so hard he barely managed to button up his shirt.

_Did that kiss mean as much to her as it meant to me? Or was it just one of her moments?_

He couldn’t figure her out, he almost gave up trying. He knew just this: being close to her did something to him, it makes him lose his control and his need for the upper hand. Being close to her was almost painful and he enjoyed every moment of this agony.

On his way out he bumped into Ibrahim.

“Oh, sorry, Rahim.”

“You alright?” The golf player studied him with his deep dark brown eyes.

“Yeah, fine. You?”

Rahim shrugged.

“I’m trying not to worry prematurely, you know? Whatever happens, happens.”

“Is it working?”

“No.”

They both chuckled.

“But one can keep trying, right?”

Lucas nodded.

“Have you seen the girls?”

“Yep. I think, Bobby in Priya’s dress was such a revelation, they’ve all decided to turn the heat up.”

Lucas bit his lip, a picture of Kat wearing that silk red dress stuck in his brain.

“Alright, lads?” Gary looked way too cheerful for Lucas’ tasting. “God, Bob, you’re still wearing the sash!”

Gary looked behind Lucas, grinning.

“Of course, I’m still wearing it!”

“He deserved it!” Lottie’s voice coming from behind him made Lucas almost jump.

_If Lottie’s here, Kat’s most likely right behind me, too._

He slowly turned his head meeting her quizzical gaze.

“If you wanted to wear it to bed later…” Kat wiggled her eyebrows at Bobby. “I’d ask Lottie if you guys got room for one more person.”

“Didn’t know you like it that way…” Bobby blushed a little as she walked up to him.

Kat grabbed him by the sash and pulled him in, whispering something in his ear, and baker went tomato red before they both cried with laughter.

Lucas couldn’t watch them anymore. There was a monster in his chest digging sharp claws into his lungs, making it hard to breathe. He knew this feeling: jealousy. He had absolutely no right to feel this way but he couldn’t really control it.

“Why are we even here?” Gary mused.

“A surprise dance-off party?” Kat winked at him, swaying her hips a bit.

“That’d be great, actually.” Marisol and Rocco joined everyone else.

“I think, me and Gary have a lap dance to finish, don’t we, Garebear?” Kat raised her eyebrows at Gary, and his cheeks went a little pink.

“I’m all yours, Love.”

“Course you are.”

“You two, just get a room!” Lottie frowned.

Kat’s gaze rushed to meet Lottie’s. The local witch looked like she regretted her last words the moment they left her mouth.

_It must be hard for Lottie. She clearly fancies Gary, but he’s so obviously into Kat… But is Kat actually into him? Fuck. What the hell is wrong with me? I don’t know if I ever thought about someone as much as I think about the girl I’ve met like three days ago._

“Guys, I got a text!” Hope’s loud voice interrupted his train of thought. “Girls, it’s time to pick Love Island Most Datable guy. Tonight, you’ll be voting for a boy who’s most and least likely to get a girlfriend in here. You can talk about it as a group, but you’ll be voting separately. The boys who will be voted as least datable will be vulnerable at tomorrow’s dumping”

The atmosphere’s changed the moment Hope finished reading.

“I think we all know who’s the most datable guy here! Has to be Mr. Love Island!” Bobby pouted.

“Babes, you were like a revelation in my dress, but I’m not sure many girls would go for that look,” Priya shook her head.

“Oh, c’mon!” Bobby pouted.

“I don’t mind sharing my clothes with Bobby,” Kat gave him a wink.

Bobby beamed, blushing just a little.

“Alright, you lot, we need to talk it over,” Hope interrupted. “Boys, would you give us some space?”

“Sure,” Noah nodded. “Let’s go, lads.”

They all followed him to the lawn, leaving the girls by the firepit.

“Are you nervous?” Henrik nudged him. “We’re the new guys, after all.”

“I don’t think you guys have anything to be worried about,” Ibrahim chimed in. “Both of you have so much to offer, there’s no way the girls haven’t noticed it.” Golfer sighed heavily. “Though I’m not so sure about myself. I’m not really great with all this relationship stuff. Priya is great but… I have a feeling, she might have her eyes on somebody else.”

“Nah, mate,” Bobby patted his back. “She’s literally the only girl who’s always up for your superhero talks. If she didn’t like you, she’d never spend fifteen minutes listening to you going on about that Violent Man guy.”

“It’s Violet Man, not Violent,” Rahim corrected. “Kat was there, too.”

Lucas looked up at the mention of redhead.

“Yeah, but it’s Kat,” Gary joined the discussion. “She doesn’t count.”

“How do you mean?” Henrik furrowed his eyebrow.

The other original boys looked at each other, shrugging.

“It’s Kat,” Noah repeated as if it explained everything.

“I think they mean that she’s just always there for everyone, no matter if you want to chat her up with comic books stories or you need to get something heavy off your chest,” Lucas said slowly.

Bobby gave him an unreadable look before nodding his head yes.

“It’s easy to be around her,” Noah agreed. “Usually, girls feel uncomfortable with the silence, and I’m a pretty quiet person, as you might’ve noticed. Kat doesn’t have this need for a non-stop chat.”

“And she doesn’t make me feel like a nerd if I talk about superheroes,” Rahim added.

“And she’s pretty much the only girl who doesn’t mind me mentioning my nan every five minutes,” Gary smiled sadly.

“Plus, she’s got great banter,” Bobby smiled warmly.

“So, what I’m hearing, is that all of you guys were lowkey crushing on her this entire time?” Rocco’s voice hung like a dark cloud above them.

_Aaaand, he went there._

Before anyone could say anything, they’ve heard Hope, calling for them to get back.

“Alright, ladies?” Gary winked at Kat, standing in line with the other boys.

“You alright yourself,” She grinned back.

Marisol’s phone beeped.

“The guy who’s most likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend is… Gary," Law student frowned a little.

Hope’s phone beeped immediately after. 

“The boys who are least likely to get a girlfriend in here are… Rocco, Henrik, and Ibrahim.”

She turned to the boys.

“I’m sorry, you guys…”

“Mate,” Lucas pulled Henrik into a bear hug.

Physio looked around and met Kat’s gaze. She was deep in her thought, biting hard on her lower lip, and it seemed as if she was looking _through_ him.

Before anyone could say anything, Rocco’s phone beeped.

“Rocco, Henrik, and Ibrahim, you’ve been voted least likely to get a girlfriend here. Now, it’s up to the public to decide who’s getting dumped and who’s getting another chance. Tomorrow, two boys with the least votes will be dumped from the Villa.”

He looked at Marisol, and both of them disappeared into the Villa.

_Kat looks almost guilty… What’s going on?_

Redhead slowly made her way towards Lucas and Henrik.

“Sorry to intrude,” She looked up at the blond guy. “Can we have a chat, please?”

Henrik nodded, taking a gentle hold of Kat’s hand as they walked up the stairs.

_He might be gone by this time tomorrow. He’s my closest mate here, and all I can think about is the way he looks at her right now. And why would she need to speak to him? Had I missed something? Had I misread the signals?_

“Hey, Lucas, you okay?” Priya came up to him, offering a friendly smile.

“Yeah, I guess… It’s just a lot to take in.”

“You tell me.”

They went to the beanbags.

“How are you feeling though? I know, you and Henrik are best mates, it must be hard to think you might lose him.”

“It is. Surely, I’m getting closer with the others too, but we came in together, and it’d be weird if he’s not here anymore, you know?”

Priya nodded.

“If that’s of any consolation, I voted Rocco out.”

“I honestly thought all the girls would vote Rocco out. Save for Marisol, surely.”

“Yeah, that’s what bothers me. I’ve expected it to be just two boys, and I clearly wasn’t expecting Rahim to be on the list.” She frowned.

_Right, I’ve completely forgotten Rahim is also at risk._

“I’m so sorry, Priya. Rahim is a great guy and you make a lovely couple. I’m sure, the public vote will save him.”

“Thank you… it’s just weird to have no saying in the matter, you know?” She took a deep breath and continued. “I just wish there was a way to figure out everyone’s votes. Like, okay, we all knew Marisol would vote for anyone but Rocco… but I was convinced everyone else wants him out of here. I guess I was wrong.”

She shook her head as if trying to shrug off the unhappy thoughts.

“Anyway, I’d better go find Rahim. He has this tendency to close up when he’s upset, but I still think it’d be better if he wasn’t alone right now.”

Lucas smiled at her warmly.

“Thank you for checking up on me, Priya. It really meant a lot.”

_Kat and Henrik are taking forever. Everyone started getting ready for bed already. I should probably go to the bedroom and wait for my little spoon there._

**Ibrahim**

Tonight wasn’t a real surprise to him. He knew he had a difficult time coming out of his shell and he knew, he was better friends with the boys than the girls.

_Priya looked so sad when she heard my name. Sometimes it’s hard to read her but I think she really does care. She’s gorgeous and funny and she’s an amazing friend if nothing else. And so is Kat. It’s no surprise they’ve become friends even considering all the Gary drama. Well, funny thing, but there wasn’t any Gary drama between them..._

Golf pro looked around. He and Priya had a chat just now, and for a moment, he felt better. Priya’s gone back to the Villa but he wasn’t ready to face the others, and since he brought his lucky club with him, and he aimlessly played with it, practicing his swing, just to keep his mind off of things.

“I like seeing you in action, Ram.”

He looked up and smiled immediately. Kat was standing before him, her hair pulled up in a messy bun with a few shorter strands framing her face. Her face was bare, no makeup whatsoever and she looked so young and vulnerable, he felt the need to protect her from the entire world.

His gaze moved down to her outfit.

“Oh, god, what’s this?” He giggled, pointing at her t-shirt.

It was a plain off-shoulder t-shirt with #breakfastgate printed across the chest.

“Oh, they’ve made it into official merch,” She smirked. “And they figured, I’m the best person to use for promo pic.”

She handed him her phone.

“Take a snap of me.”

He took his time making sure the poor lighting doesn’t ruin the picture.

“Thanks, Ram.”

Kat sent photos to producers and tilted her head at him.

“Didn’t feel like hanging out with the others?”

Man just nodded, returning to his little practice.

“Yeah, I felt the same. After tonight’s voting I wasn’t really sure who to trust, you know?” Her face darkened a little.

“Priya voted for Rocco to leave,” Ibrahim said quietly. He frowned, looking at Kat. “She told me something about the voting… about Henrik…” He trailed off, looking at her with embarrassment written all over his face.

_Priya told me that in secret! I’m so bad with this, I shouldn’t have mentioned it._

“Please, don’t be crossed with her. She told me only because she was concerned about you and needed to talk it out… I’m sorry I’ve brought it up.”

“Hey,” Kat put her hand on his forearm and squeezed it gently. “Don’t worry, I didn’t expect anyone to keep that discussion a secret," She went quiet for a moment. “So, you know I told the girls I wanted to keep Henrik?”

He nodded, cautiously.

“I didn’t know you guys got that close.”

He eyed her from beneath the lashes. She was constantly biting her lip, her eyes glistering in the dim light.

“That’s because we didn’t… Can I tell you something? It’s not really that much of a secret. You can tell Priya and Bobby, just ask them not to tell anyone else, okay?”

He nodded, feeling a little embarrassed, again.

“As you know, we had that discussion before we got to vote. Before we started talking about it, I thought four of us will just vote for Rocco as the least datable guy. I knew Noah, Bobby and Gary were safe. For different reasons, obviously, but none of the girls wanted them out of here. I honestly thought you’re safe, too. At least, until we started the discussion… Sorry. If you don’t want to hear it…”

“No, it’s fine. Go on.”

“Okay… So, when we got to Rocco, Marisol gave us that incredibly cringy speech asking not to vote for Rocco as the least datable guy, and Hope wasn’t having any of it. She was like ‘I think we need to hear Kat’s opinion because it’s her who’s coupled up with Rocco.’ Well, you probably can imagine that Marisol wasn’t happy to hear that. Anyways, I told her exactly what I think – there are people in the Villa who deserve to stay more than he does. After that, I knew, she’s gonna pick someone I like to vote as the least datable. And then, there was a bit of a weird vibe when we discussed you. Priya, obviously, said she fancies you but then a couple of girls made comments… nothing too harsh, but…”

She trailed off, studying his face. His face fell, and she cupped it with her palms.

“Hey, look at me. The most important thing is that Priya likes you. Whatever the other girls think, you got her and me, and we’re here for you, okay?”

He nodded slowly, and Kat stroked his cheek with her thumb before pulling away.

“By the time we got to Lucas and Henrik, I knew only one thing for sure: I’m gonna lie to the girls to get what I want.”

Rahim looked at her, stunned.

“What? How do you mean?”

“I could only base my decision on my gut feeling, and it was telling me that the only girl I could trust at that moment was Priya. I knew she’s gonna go with Rocco. And I knew Marisol will vote out whoever she thinks I fancy. Lottie and Hope weren’t that obvious.”

“Lottie? She hates Rocco!”

“So it seems - but I know that something is going on with her. I know that she loves me, but I also know that she's been in her head these past few days, and when she's in her head..." Kat frowned a little before continuing. "When it was time to discuss Lurik, I knew what to do. And I knew, I’m throwing one of them under the bus, but…” She took a deep breath.

He could see the struggle on her face as if it was almost physically painful for her to continue. Rahim took a step forward, wrapping her gently up in his arm. Kat sighed and relaxed against his chest.

_It’s not fair that she got stuck in this pointless drama. I wish I could support her the way she always supports me._

After a long moment, she continued:

“I had to tell the girls that I fancy Henrik. I knew it was the only way to keep Lucas safe… and at that moment, the thought of losing him was just… unbearable, you know? It might not work out between us, because of Gary and everything, but I couldn’t just give up on him without even giving it a shot. So yeah, I asked them not to vote Henrik out. I knew Priya’s gonna vote for Rocco as the least datable, and Marisol will vote out Henrik. And I obviously voted Rocco out. I still don’t know who voted for you, Ram.”

She swiped tears out of the corners of her eyes.

“I just hate myself for using Henrik like this, you know? I had to talk to him… but I couldn’t exactly explain to him why I did what I did without making it obvious that it’s all because of Lucas. It might be their last day in the Villa together, I couldn’t ruin it for them…”

She couldn’t stop the tears running down her face.

“Oh, Kat.”

Rahim gathered her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair with his fingers, as she buried her face on his chest. He could feel her warm breath even through the fabric of his shirt. She looked so small and defenseless, and he felt so much tenderness towards her, she was the first girl he actually felt comfortable with, like he could just relax and be himself around her.

She tilted her head at him to look into his eyes. Her green eyes were glistering with tears and a whirlwind of emotions. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body against his, tightening their embrace even more. He felt a sudden heat from her skin radiating between them.

Decisively, with straightforward confidence, he hooked a finger around her chin to tilt her head up. Before she could react, he pressed his lips against hers. She tasted faintly of chocolate and mint. The kiss was brief but sincere, her fingers stroking his neck The intros time.

Kat pulled away first. She smiled at him sadly.

“What was that for?”

He let out a sigh of relief: she’s not mad with him.

“I dunno. You looked sad.”

_Am I Bobby? What kind of answer is that?_

“I guess, it’s just my way of saying ‘thank you’ for being a good friend.”

“So, it was a friendly kiss?”

He looked at Kat, trying to read her expression.

“Uhm, yeah… I mean… ” He trailed off, looking at her helplessly.

She smirked, and he relaxed immediately, catching on the playful tone of her voice.

“Cool. I like being your friend, Ram.”

She gave him a gentle peck on a cheek.

“Don’t stay up too long, okay?”

He followed her with his gaze all the way to the Villa. He fancied her, for sure, but it was just a small part of how he felt about this girl. He didn’t lie just now: he was grateful to have a friend like her. He trusted her, and he rarely trusted anyone.

_I should tell Priya about this kiss, shouldn’t I? Would I want to know if she kissed someone in a moment like this? Me and Kat both know there won’t be any continuation to this kiss, but does it mean I should keep this kiss a secret?_

The kiss felt like some sort of a resolution like now he could just move forward without thinking ‘what if’. He fancied her before, but he got something way more important: a friend.

_Why does it feel like winning, finding a friend on Love Island?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	10. It's not about us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "... He holds my body in his arms,  
> He didn't mean to do no harm.  
> And he holds me tight.  
> Oh, he did it all to spare me from  
> The awful things in life that come.  
> And he cries,  
> And cries..."
> 
> [Murder Song - Aurora]

**Marisol.**

She woke up alone, again. Gary was crashing on the daybeds tonight, presumably, with Kat. She scanned the room with her eyes: no sign of the redhead. Last night was a whirlwind and today won’t be any easier, she was sure of that.

_The public won’t save Rocco._

She hand on heart didn’t know why she got so stuck on him. She knew exactly what he did, and it wasn’t that hard to figure out that he had no actual feelings for her. Yet, she continued with him, she even made that awful speech last night…

_Kat knows I voted Henrik out._

She regretted it the moment she hit the ‘send’ button. She just got caught in the moment, and she acted pathetically.

_At least, it wasn’t me who put Ibrahim in danger. I can’t believe one - or more – of the girls voted him out! He had a hard time opening up, but he and Priya seem good together, and now he might leave the Villa before it could turn into something bigger._

The law student frowned and slipped out of the bed quietly. All this drama has made her homesick, she’d rather be memorizing the list of acceptable evidence than going another day like this.

_I picked Rocco and I wanted to go through with my choice, but I’m starting to think it was a huge mistake. None of the girls is on my side, even Hope seems a little frosty. Could she be the one who voted Rahim as the least datable? Or was it Lottie?_

Marisol looked at her reflection in a bathroom mirror. It was her third unlucky relationship in the Villa, and they’ve only been there for a little over a week. Rahim was never her first choice, she was never Gary’s first choice and Rocco… well, Rocco was Rocco. The only person with less luck was Bobby. Not only that he’s been stuck in friendship couples since day one, but the only girl he fancied was also unattainable for him.

_At least, I had a chance to try it with Gary and Rocco. Bobby doesn’t have even this little._

She scrubbed her body furiously with a loofah. If – when – Rocco’s gone, where does it leave her? They just got Lurik, there’s no chance there will be any new boys in the near future. Noah’s with Hope, Gary will pick Kat, Bobby… well, whoever he picks, nothing’s happening there.

And then there’s Lucas.

Marisol stepped outside the shower stall, wrapping herself into a huge fluffy towel.

_I honestly thought he and Kat fancy each other, and… Oh My God._

She looked at her own gobsmacked reflection and burst into laughter. She laughed hard, clenching her sides with her hands until all the tension from the previous days released from her body.

_I fucking stan that girl._

Marisol couldn’t stop giggling as she walked into the dressing room. The realization dawned on her: Kat manipulated her into choosing Henrik while keeping Lucas safe.

_And I thought I was good at reading people. I wonder if she plays poker? If she doesn’t, she should, her bluff is on another level._

Marisol pulled on her favorite black and white one-piece and paired it with high-hilled strappy shoes. Being the shortest girl, she needed to always go that extra mile not to get lost among all these gorgeous tall women. Next to Priya, she always felt invisible.

_That girl never tones it down._

Marisol looked in the mirror for the last time and went downstairs. She bumped into Gary on her way to the kitchen.

“Oh, sorry, Gary,” She winced.

_I guess, I still owe him an apology for what happened. We were never a romantic couple, but I still acted disrespectfully towards him._

“Can we actually have a quick chat?”

“Right now?” Gary answered through a massive yawn.

“It won’t take long.”

He nodded and they both went into the living room.

“I just wanted to say sorry.”

“Mm?”

“For roccogate. I know, you and I weren’t a romantic couple but still, I should’ve handled it differently. I’m sorry I didn’t and I’m sorry it took me this long to actually admit it.”

Gary waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s all history. I know you and Kat are fine, that’s honestly all that matters to me. if you think it can work out with Rocco, I’m glad for you.”

He squeezed her shoulder before leaving her alone.

She frowned.

_He literally told me he didn’t care. I mean, I get it, he’s super into Kat but… Whatever._

She shrugged off whatever feeling she just caught and went to the kitchen.

“Oh, morning, Kat.” She smiled at the redhead girl awkwardly.

“Hey. Coffee?”

“Yes, please!”

Kat poured her coffee and put the cup in front of her. It smelt heavenly.

“You simply make the best coffee, Kat.”

“Just don’t tell Noah. He kinda thinks no one’s better than him.”

“He literally makes instant coffee!” Marisol frowned in mock exasperation, and both girls chuckled.

Marisol eyed Kat’s PJ.

“Don’t tell me they even made merch with that” She pointed at the #breakfastgate print on Kat’s shirt.

“Yup. I even had to post it on insta last night.” Kat clasped her hands around her mug and took a sip.

“Look, Kat,” Marisol frowned a little. “About last night. You already know it, but I still need to say it out loud. I voted for Henrik as least datable. And I’m sorry. And I kinda guessed just now that you knew I would and maybe tricked me into voting for him… But anyhow, I’m sorry. I really am.”

Marisol couldn’t look up to meet redhead’s gaze. A few moments later she felt Kat’s hand on her shoulder, and finally managed to tilt her head up a little.

“I know you’re not a bad person, Marisol. I know you did it because your emotions were running high, so I’m not angry with you. We all gotta do what we gotta do here. And I’m not entirely blameless myself, am I? I chose to throw Henrik under the bus out of my selfishness… Please, don’t tell him, okay? Not until after the recoupling. I don’t want his and Lucas' possible last day together to be ruined. When it’s over, I’ll tell him myself.”

Marisol nodded vigorously.

“I wouldn’t even think of telling him."

“Thanks. The last night… it left me wondering, who I can really trust, you know?”

_Someone voted for Rahim and it made him vulnerable. It’s either Lottie or Hope – or both of them._

“Funny thing that Hope doesn’t want to discuss what happened as a group,” Marisol put on a haughty expression, and Kat burst into laughter.

“So. On. Point!” She cried out. “Bobby’s gonna have some competition!”

Marisol smirked, relaxing against the back of the barstool.

“Hey, guys!”

Bobby strolled out of the Villa. He walked straight up to Kat and gave her a hug.

“You’re all wet!” She laughed.

“I’m just giving you a pre-shower,” He smiled, and she ruffled his hair affectionately and handled him her mug.

“You’re the best,” Bobby took a sip eagerly. “You’re a human equivalent of a perfect cupcake.”

“Does it mean that she’ll end up being pulled out of your pants during a beauty pageant?”

_Sweet Lord, what the hell was that?!_

Bobby spluttered, almost choking on his coffee, and Kat’s cheeks flushed bright red.

Redhead gave up first, bursting into laughter and almost falling over the table. Bobby and Marisol joined a moment later, both unable to contain themselves.

“I… didn’t know you… have it in.. you, Marisol,” Kat could barely speak through laughter.

“I have some fierce competition!” Bobby yelled and they all burst out laughing again.

Marisol felt like a tight hoop that was clenching her chest for the past few days finally disappeared. She looked up and met Kat’s lingering gaze. Redhead curled her lips into a smile and gave her a little wink, holding her eye for a moment longer.

“What the hell, Bobby!” Lottie’s scream echoed through the entire Villa.

“What’s going on?” Marisol jumped on her sit.

“Oh… that. Well, I might’ve used Lottie’s razor this morning,” Bobby’s cheeks went bright pink. “And forgotten to…”

“Oh, please don’t continue,” Marisol winced. “It’s just gross.”

“I can also smell my moisturizer,” Kat sniffed and looked at him, somehow amused. She ran her fingers up his jawline. “At least, you put it to good use. Your skin is so soft, I’m almost jealous.”

Bobby blushed a little under her touch, cocking his head to the side.

“It’s like that all over, you know.”

_Alright, that’s the part where I throw up and leave before I’ve heard any more revelations._

She glanced at them one last time. Kat was aimlessly playing with Bobby’s locks and he was just standing there, not able to take his eyes off her. Both were deep in their thoughts, lost to the world.

_If Bobby continues like that, he’ll drive himself mad even before the show ends, and instead of the grand finale he’ll end up in a psychiatric ward... Which would do wonders for the ratings though… Out of all the people here, Bobby’s easily the only person who truly deserves to find love. It’s such a shame he felt for someone who can’t see the woods for the trees._

Marisol smiled sadly, leaving these two to themselves. She could hear voices coming from inside the Villa: Islanders were getting ready for another day in paradise.

A little later, Rocco found her on the daybeds.

“Hey, you,” He smiled and plopped himself down next to her.

She rolled over to get closer.

“Hey,” She blushed just a little.

_I know he’s bad, but there’s just something about the bad boys that make everything more… exciting._

He wrapped her gently into his arms, caressing her back with his warm fingers. She felt a wave of electricity running between them before he closed the distance with a kiss. It was deep and intense, and almost urgent. She could feel that people stare at them, it was almost a physical sensation on her skin, but she didn’t care. She made her bed and now she must lie in it.

“You’re pretty special, you know?” Rocco pulled away a little to take a look at her before leaning in for another kiss.

_A special kind of stupid, that’s for sure._

She could hear Lottie’s exaggerated laughter from across the lawn, followed by Gary’s. Rocco gave her last small peck on the lips before settling deeper in the sheets. He wrapped his arm around her and they went quiet. With the dumping later today, there was nothing much to talk about.

Marisol looked around. Gary, Lottie, and Rahim were hanging out on the beanbags. Hope and Priya were in the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboard. Noah and Kat were nowhere to be seen. Bobby sauntered out of the Villa and joined the girls in the kitchen. He said something to Priya, and all of them burst into laughter.

_He’s such a sweet soul. But I guess he’s just not the type of guy girls go for._

She took a better look at him.

_He’s not a gym buff like Rahim or Gary, but it’s not a bad thing. Sometimes I wonder how it’d feel to be in a relationship with someone who works out constantly. Like I would break up with the guy the moment he asked me to join him for some reps or whatever. And he’s funny and attentive, and he’s always there if you need anything… But his insecurities are so obvious and so deep… Well, Kat wants to be a psychiatrist, but I guess being her own partner’s therapist isn’t her dream career._

_Though I wouldn’t mind meeting someone like Bobby, just a bit more mature and less focused on fixing everything for everyone. It’s a good thing to care about your friends but it’s hard on your partner if you do it all the time. It means you spend time with others and…_

She shook her head.

_I really need to tone down on analyzing everyone. I should focus on myself, on what I want and need._

She was always the person who goes after what she wants with no doubts or regrets. But now she couldn’t help but think: what if it was a mistake? What if she’s lost her chance of something better by getting off with Rocco like that? Now, pretty much no one was on her side. Save for Kat, it seemed.

That’s been bugging her the entire time. Kat was surely crossed with Rocco but not with her. When they spoke this morning, it was so easy, so effortless… somehow Kat managed to put her at ease without doing a thing.

_I shouldn’t be that surprised, should I? Priya swooped in and stole Gary from her – and not even hours later they’re almost best friends or something. And Kat liked Gary. If Priya stole my partner, I wouldn’t be sweet to her. I wouldn’t explode like Lottie or Hope, but I’d find a way to get back at her, hard. Maybe I’m missing something?_

Marisol glanced at Rocco. He was napping, his fingers entwined with hers.

_There’s no other boy in the Villa I’m interested in at this point. But does it really have to be a boy?_

She never felt much as confident with the girls as she felt with men. She could easily read pretty much every guy she’s evet met but it was another story with the girls.

She figured that she liked girls in her senior year of high school. It was actually just one girl, her classmate Jess. Jess was fun and full of energy, and she was always the first to get involved. But as they’ve started hanging out together, Marisol found the depth she’d never thought was there. Their 3 am conversations were so sincere and intimate, that sometimes she felt scared, but also excited. It was new territory for both of them and they were thrilled to explore it, together.

And then one day it was all over. Marisol didn’t really know what happened back then but one day Jess just turned distant and cold. There were no more midnight chats or sneaky kisses, nothing… and it felt painful. It felt like a betrayal, and since then Marisol could never trust a girl completely. Even her girlfriend of almost two years – and that’s why they eventually broke up. Her girlfriend just couldn’t deal with this wall between them. 

Coming here was such a step out of her comfort zone… and yet, she’s been doing here exactly the same thing she’d done many times on the outside.

_Do I still have a chance to change it? Is there a way to fix the mess I’ve made?_

She sighed. _Whatever happens tonight, tomorrow all will be different. And maybe, it’s not a bad thing._

**Noah.**

“Hey, Hope?” Noah joined Hope, Priya, and Bobby in the kitchen.

“Hey, babe,” She gave him a peck on the lips. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much. I was going to do some reps, care to join?”

“Ugh, no. Bobby just made us some wicked hot chocolate, I don’t even want to move right now.”

“I think Kat’s gonna be up for a workout,” Bobby suggested. “They pulled her into the Beach Hut earlier this morning, and you might guess how much she didn’t enjoy it.”

Noah chuckled. He once bumped into the redhead after her Beach Hut time and learned a few new curses. 

“Cool. I’m gonna go find her.”

He gave Hope a quick kiss and wandered off to find Kat. It was so peaceful and quiet in the Villa that he just stopped in the middle of the lounge area just to soak in these peaceful vibes. Before tonight’s dumping, no one seemed to want to get into more arguments.

He climbed upstairs.

“Kat? You’re there?” He called out.

“No, I’m not,” She growled, peeking from underneath the sheets on Bobby and Lottie’s bed. “I’m in the ten's circle of hell.”

“There’s only nine,” Noah quirked his eyebrow.

“Mr. Dante forgot the one where you get so bored you literally wanna grab a knife that’s really dull and shove it in your trachea.”

Librarian spluttered.

“God, Kat!” He looked at her clearly amused. “You are something, you know?”

“Oh, something good, I hope?” She winked at him, sitting up on the bed. She was still wearing her ridiculous #breakfastgate shirt and PJ shorts.

“I’d say, something great," He felt his cheeks blush ever so slightly.

“You melt,” She smirked. “So, what’s up?”

“Fancy a quick workout?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh, god, please. I need to shake off these post-Beach Hut blues.”

She jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone, and they both rushed downstairs. Rahim was already in the gym, laying flat on the bench.

“Hey, guys!” Golfer smiled at both of them. “I’m so glad you came, I got bored and I still have reps to do.”

“I’m the answer to all your prayers, Ram,” Kat grinned. “I figured how this thing works!”

She went straight to the speakers and just a few moments later up-tempo music filled the space around them.

“I always listen to music when I work out... well, hose rare times I work out,” Kat shrugged. “Like talking to you guys is fun and all, but I really need _the beat_ for my cardio.”

She watched the boys for a few moments. The music picked up in tempo as she climbed onto the exercise bike and pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail.

“Alright, boys, let’s do it.”

Rahim and Noah glanced at each other, chuckling.

“What?” She eyed them suspiciously.

“Nothing. It’s just sweet when you take the lead like this. Especially when you wear that,” Rahim pointed at her t-shirt.

“What, are you now the fashion police or something?” 

_It’s just nice to have a laugh with these two. Rahim is such a great guy, he’s easily my best mate here. I really hope the public will save him._

Noah grabbed an exercise ball and started doing squats.

“Would you count for me, Kat?” He glanced at the girl.

A few strands of her hair hang loose around her face, her naked shoulder glistering with sweat under the Spanish sun. She gave him thumbs-up.

“Get low, Noah!”

Rahim chuckled.

“I’m gonna miss this, guys. If I leave tonight, I’m gonna miss hanging out with you two. I’ll miss everyone, obviously, but…” He trailed off, frowning.

“C’mon, mate,” Noah looked up at him. “Don’t say that. You’re not going anywhere, right, Kat?”

“Damn right,” Redhead nodded enthusiastically. “Don’t you even worry about it. Gym squad until the end!”

Both guys looked at her, amused.

“What? Tim from last season had his rap crew, and I got my very own gym squad. Though we’re missing Gary today.”

“Yeah, where is Gary, Rahim?”

“He stayed with Lottie and Priya. I think they’re still pretending to be on a natural documentary or something," Ibrahim winced.

“Ugh, still?” Kat frowned. “I get it, Rocco is slime, but even if he’s gone, we’ll all have to live with Marisol. Plus, that snake talk isn’t funny anymore.”

Kat wiggled a little to get more comfortable on the bike, and the pedal straps sunk deeper into the bare skin of her feet leaving red stripes on her porcelain skin. 

“You’re dead right,” Rahim agreed. “Yeah, the guy really screwed up but it’s not like the rest of us are exactly faultless.”

“Yeah, I think, this place is a huge test of character,” Noah added. “The way we come out of the drama and arguments, and everything.”

He looked at Kat.

“That’s forty, Noah,” She reported immediately.

He smiled and positioned himself for the set of push-ups.

“I agree,” Rahim nodded. “This place intensifies everything. Say, I sense that Bobby is a pretty funny guy in general but being here takes it to a whole new level. Same for me: I don’t open up easily, and here I feel even more reserved than usual.”

“I know your meaning, mate,” Noah sighed. “Like, I’m not the loudest guy in real life but this place took it to another level.”

Kat looked at them both with a frown in her brows.

“Ugh, you guys. Why are you being so hard on yourselves? Only because you don’t run around the Villa wearing Priya’s dresses or grafting on everything with a pulse doesn’t mean you’re not fun to be around.”

Kat blew a strand of hair out of her face, picking up the speed.

“Five more, No-No.”

Rahim chuckled.

“Well, that nickname sticks for sure.”

Noah groaned in mock frustration.

“Still better than Noah Boa,” He smirked.

“Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t think of that myself,” Kat flung her hands up. “I have to step up my game! How about… Noah-bout?”

All three o them burst into laughter.

“That was so Bobby, Kat,” Rahim gave her a long studying look.

“I’m gonna take it as a compliment, Rahim the Dream,” She grinned.

They continued the workout in silence, disturbed by Kat’s weird music only. Noah didn’t lie just now: he really was a quiet and a bit reserved guy. He was the guy who’d rather stay home with a book than go to the pub with his mates to try and meet girls. And even when he did go out, he’d usually just sit at the corner of the bar, sipping on his white wine.

The only place he felt comfortable at was the library. Since he was five or six, the books were his best friends, he could spend hours on end thinking about his favorite characters, imagining their adventures. He never told this to anyone, but he even tried writing his own stories about The Count of Monte Cristo and The four Musketeers… though it was rubbish. He was a reader, not a writer.

Coming here was a weird experience, and meeting Hope was even more bizarre. He liked her, he liked her a lot. She was beautiful, confident and hard-working. And, for whatever reason, she liked him back. Though sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder why exactly she likes him this much.

He and Rahim were done with their workouts and they both flopped on the bench waiting for Kat to finish hers.

“I honestly hate cardio,” Golf pro admitted. “The bike doesn’t look that bad but running… just no.”

“I never needed to work out when I did dancing professionally.” Kat slowed down and jumped off the bike. “But since I quit, I have to do at least something to stay in shape considering how much chocolate I eat per day.”

She stopped a few steps away from them, stretching. Her stomach muscles tensed as she raised her hands above her head as if trying to reach the sky.

“Hey, could someone support me? I wanna do a closing bridge.”

Both guys stood up immediately. She slightly raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She felt two strong but gentle hands supporting her back as she slowly leaned backward, her arms reaching back until she went all the way down and felt the grass brushing against her palms.

Her entire body stretched into a string as she raised her heels above the ground, balancing on her tiptoes.

“Okay, boys, going up.”

Noah felt her body tensing up as she pushed off the ground with her arms, and he and Rahim pushed her just slightly in the back to help her into the standing position.

“Thanks, you both,” She high-fived them. “I kinda could do it myself, but I figured it’d be a shame not to put those beautiful strong hands to good use.”

Kat smirked and skipped towards the Villa, leaving the boys red in their cheeks and a little flustered.

Rahim gave in first.

“She’s clearly something,” Golfer burst into laughter, Noah following suit. “Let’s go, too. I need a shower.”

Noah nodded in agreement, following his friend back into the Villa.

“Ibrahim!”

“Crap,” Rahim looked up.

One of the staff members called out for him.

“We’re waiting for you at the Beach Hut.”

Noah patted golfer’s back reassuringly.

“See you later, then.”

Rahim slowly walked off, and Noah continued his way to the showers. He knocked loudly on the bathroom door.

“Come in!”

He pushed the door open. Kat was standing in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel.

“I’m almost done,” She nodded to herself. “Where’s Ram?”

“They pulled him into the Beach Hut.”

“Say no more," She frowned. “This really sucks. No matter what happens tonight, two boys will be gone. All of a sudden, everything feels so real.”

“It must be really hard for you,” Noah trailed off.

Kat looked at him with one of her deep, examining looks, and librarian went bright pink under her intense gaze. 

“It _is_ hard for me,” She answered after a long pause. “At least one of them will leave because of my decision," She stopped herself. “But I don’t want to discuss it. They already fucked with my brain in the Beach Hut… I can’t do it all over again. Sorry.”

“Don’t be!” He gently squeezed her shoulder. “I get it. This drama is too much for me, too. I just wish we could all enjoy our summer, you know?”

Kat gave him a grateful smile.

“My supervising doctor calls me ‘local drama magnet’. I used to think it’s just because he’s a dick but it turns out he wasn’t that wrong.”

Noah frowned.

“Why’d you say that?

She shrugged, tracing lines in the bathroom tiles with her fingers.

“Because it’s how it is. Whatever I’ll do next, someone is bound to get upset.”

She fixed the towel and shook her head like a puppy.

“Never mind me.”

She moved past him, gently brushing her fingers against his arm.

“Thanks for listening, though.”

She left him alone in the middle of the bathroom. Noah sighed and wiggled out of his shorts. Steams of hot water helped his tensed muscled to relax just a little, his thoughts wandering far away from the Villa.

He missed his little brother – well, he was just two years younger, to be ‘pacific’. Noah chuckled to himself.

_I wonder what he thinks about me and Hope. He’s a great judge of character, and he gives the best relationship advice. He’s like an encyclopedia of a sort. He knows more about people than they sometimes know about themselves. Kat reminds me of him in that way. It’s like she can see through your skin or something._

He got out of the shower just in time to hear Marisol’s voice:

“Guys! A text! We’re having a challenge in an hour!”

_Great. That’s exactly what we all need right now: another stupid challenge to heat things up even more. As if the dumping tonight isn’t enough…_

He glanced in the mirror.

_I just hope it’s nothing gross. Or touchy. Hope’s probably already unhappy with me, if they make us make cocktails with our mouth or something like that, she’s gonna get livid._

**Lottie.**

“Alright, you lot,” Lottie looked around. “Time for Twitter Bingo. Me and Gary will take turns reading tweets. The names will be blanked out so we need to guess who’s each tweet is about. The couple with the most correct answers will win the challenge.”

Kat clapped enthusiastically, and the blonde girl gave her a smirk.

“Henrik and Lucas, it looks like you’d be an honorary couple for the sake of the challenge.”

“I could do worse,” Lucas grinned.

“Mate, you’re prettier than most of the girls,” Henrik grinned back.

Everyone took their places at the tables. Lottie joined Bobby at their table, and he drew a smiley face on their board, and Lottie rubbed Bobby’s hand affectionately before turning to Gary, who went to grab the first card.

“I’m so hyped!” Priya squealed. “It’s literally the first glimpse at what the public thinks of us!”

“Oh my days, I know,” Hope looked excited. “I can’t wait!”

Gary coughed.

“Alright, chalk at the ready! _If I could, I'd chained ___ up in my bedroom_." Gary spluttered. "Well, that's a start."

"All the boys here are so hot, it could be about anyone," Hope grinned. "Everyone's ready?"

Kat's board has 'Lucas', and Lottie's eyes darted to physio just in time to notice his smug grin.

"Well, what's the answer?" Rocco wondered.

_Lucas._

"Kat was right," Henrik nudged Lucas. "How'd you guessed?"

"He's the guy who'd looked best in metal," Kat shrugged, and a few people chuckled.

"That's not a line..." Marisol frowned a bit.

“Marks for originality at least,” Bobby grinned, throwing chalk at the redhead. 

“Hey!” Lottie yelped. “Now go and get it back, Bobby!”

“Riiight,” Bobby jumped to his feet and walked towards Kat.

She crossed her arms on her chest, no chalk in sight.

“Kat?”

“Yes, Bobby?”

“Could you give me back my chalk?”

“What chalk?” She quirked her eyebrows, and other islanders started giggling.

“Erm… the one that I…”

“The one that you just threw at me?” Kat prompted. 

“Yeah…”

“Haven’t no one told you that it’s not nice to throw stuff at people, Bobby?” She spoke slowly, her voice soft, sweet even.

_Oh my god, Bobby’s gonna get a stroke if she continues with this voice._

Bobby’s face and neck flushed red as Kat slowly tilted her head up to get a better look at him. She quirked her eyebrow a little while bending over and a little up. She crooked her finger, beckoning him.

“I don’t have your chalk, Bobby. But maybe, you should check your pockets?”

Bobby’s hands automatically slipped into his pockets, and he pulled a nub of chalk out of his pocket.

“Wow! Kat, you gotta teach me how you did it!” Priya squealed with excitement.

Bobby locked eyes with Kat, her lips slowly curling into a mischievous grin.

_He’s trying to figure out where was that chalk before she put it in his pocket…_

“She evened the score, cupcake boy,” Gary grinned at Bobby, but his eyes were locked on Kat.

“Alright, guys, let’s move on,” Hope frowned just a little.

The next tweet was about Kat being constantly vocal about everything that is going on in the Villa.

"It's kind of true though," Redhead's eyes weren't smiling when she grinned.

“Yes, but only because everyone keeps dragging you into their dramas!” Gary frowned. 

Kat cocked her head to the side, smiling.

“Feeling protective, Gare Bear?”

“You bet, Love.” He gave her a huge smile and a wink. “I think protection is important.”

Everyone chuckled with amusement, happy for the light-hearted vibe going on, even after the announcement of two boys being dumped tonight.

It took Lottie about half of a second to call Kat’s bluff last night. It was so obvious that there was something going on between her and Lucas, Lottie couldn’t believe Marisol’s bought Kat’s little lie. Lottie still felt guilty for voting Rahim out. It was a moment of weakness and she regretted it the moment she hit ‘send’. But she had to vote for someone, and she wanted to keep Henrik, she just didn’t think her vote would be so crucial. Right now, Henrik was the only boy in the Villa she felt a connection with. She knew Marisol will be voting against him just in spite of Kat, and she had to do something, anything, to keep him safe.

Lottie had to pick someone to mix up the voting so Henrik would get a chance to stay. She couldn’t vote against Gary or Lucas – Kat liked them both, and the blonde girl wouldn’t sabotage her like that. There was no way she’d even consider voting against Bobby. She’d go for Noah but… But then Hope would probably cut her throat open and that’d be the end of Lottie.

And now she felt almost physically sick at the thought that Rahim might get dumped because of her selfishness.

_That must be exactly what Kat feels right now. Last night we didn’t have a chance to talk and today she’s spent half of the morning at the Beach Hut and then at the gym… I just miss my best friend._

“Lottie!”

Bobby’s yelp snapped her out of the trance.

“Um, sorry… yeah, next tweet.”

She went to the pile of cards and grabbed one.

“___ treats ___ like crap, yeah he was a tool but acting like a cow about it makes you just as bad, darling.”

“Wow,” Lucas whistled. “Getting saucy!”

“I think we’re doing pretty good, Darling,” Henrik grinned at him.

“Yeah, we got right everything except one so far.”

“Boards up!”

Most of the boards had ‘Lottie’ along ‘Rocco’. Lottie wrote ‘Marisol’ and ‘Gary’ on hers.

Kat flipped her board and Lucas gasped.

“That’s absolutely not true, Kat!”

Kat’s board said: “Kat and Rocco.”

“Yeah, Kat, you were nothing but understanding and polite even though you didn’t have to be!” Noah added.

“Why would you say it, Kat?” Rahim looked at her in disbelief. “You’re literally the only person here who went as far as supporting this relationship.”

Lottie peeled off the sticker just to see her own name.

_Did she… did she do it just to not hurt me?_

Lottie felt her eyes tearing up. She sunk deeper into her seat. She barely noticed the argument over the next tweet, claiming that Hope was using Noah to get to the finale. She had to bite on her lip so hard she felt metallic taste in her mouth.

_Kat has been nothing but a best friend I could possibly ask for to me. And I went behind her back, twice. First, I kissed Gary. And then, instead of talking to her first, I tried grafting him. I haven’t been there for her last night, I didn’t even try to find her, no, I preferred to just sulk… Fuck, how could I mess up like this, and how do I fix it now?_

She grabbed the next card almost automatically. She was ready to read it out when she actually saw the text. “That moment when ___ couples up then stick it on someone else first chance he gets.”

“That’s it, guys. We’re done. We’re out of cards.”

“You’re literally holding a card in your hand,” Marisol furrowed her eyebrow.

“Show us the tweet!” Henrik demanded.

“Dude, you sound like you’re in a movie!” Lucas mused.

“Seriously, Lottie, what’s going on?” Gary grabbed the card from her hand before she could react.

His face went pale.

“Yeah, let’s just call it a day, you guys.”

Everyone exchanged frowns. Bobby hopped onto his feet, looking at Gary and Lottie intently. Lottie's gaze almost uncontrollably wandered towards Kat. Redhead looked concerned. She bit her lip, moving her gaze from Lottie to Gary and then back to Lottie.

_I know Gary kissed her the same night he kissed me. Could it be that the tweet is actually about her and Gary? It’s possible. And even I reacted weirdly she might think it’s because I wanted to protect her… the way she did with that Rocco tweet._

For a moment, this thought almost calmed her down.

_No. I can’t do it. I can’t pretend that I’m not the biggest snake in this Villa. And I can’t be here when she figures this out._

Lottie turned on her heels and almost ran towards the Villa.

“Lottie!” Hope called out for her, but the blonde girl only picked up the pace.

She could hear angry voices from the challenge stage, but she had no intention to go back there. She ran up the stairs and threw herself on the bed. A few moments later the mattress slightly bent under someone else’s weight.

Lottie sighed the moment she smelt Kat’s perfume.

“Can we talk?” Kat's soft voice filled the space between them, and the blonde girl sat up straight, fighting the urge to cross her arms to protect herself from what’s coming next.

_I’ve made my bed, and it’s the time to lie in it._

“I asked Gary to give this to me.”

Kat showed Lottie the card.

“I haven’t read it,” She continued. “You clearly didn’t want anyone to see it, so I took it before the others talked him into reading it out.”

Kat extended her arm and handed the card to Lottie, backside up. The moment Lottie’s fingers touched the card, the tears burst out of her eyes like a waterfall. She couldn’t do anything about it, she couldn’t control it, couldn’t stop it. The only thing she could do was just drop her hands on her thighs and sit there, crying.

“Lo…”

Kat’ gently wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed against each other.

“Come on, it’d be okay, everything’s gonna be fine, I swear…”

“No…”

_Nothing’s gonna be fine. I’ve screwed up the only person who ever truly cared about me._

“Read it, Kat.”

Redhead looked at her in uncertainty.

“Please, just read it… I can’t hide it anymore, so just read it.”

Kat grabbed the card and followed the lines with her eyes. Lottie looked at her without blinking, even though her eyes were burning, the pain making her gasp. She could see the exact moment when Kat assumed the tweet was about her, and then – she looked up at Lottie and the realization dawned on her.

And then, there was the pain.

It was raw, bare pain in those emerald-green eyes as she took a short, almost hectic breath. Kat tilted her head up just a little, and their gazes locked.

_Please, say something, I’m begging you, yell, cry… punch me, just do something… Just don’t close off, please…_

Kat slowly blinked, and a single tear ran down her cheek. She nodded, as if making a decision, and took another small breath. And then she spoke, her voice calm, almost expressionless.

“He’s yours.”

She said nothing more, and Lottie’s world fell apart around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	11. Please, spare my poor heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Like the butterfly effect  
> Wonder if we never met  
> Would I have lost my heart inside my chest?  
> Though I wish you never broke my heart  
> I don't want a brand new start  
> I'm not me without my scars..."
> 
> [The Butterfly Effect - Before You Exit]

**Bobby**

“Bobby, let me go.” Gary tried to release himself from Bobby’s grip, but it was surprisingly strong.

“No, mate, you gotta let them talk first.”

The older boy shook his head, his expression was almost unreadable. Kat just grabbed the card with the last mean tweet and went back into the Villa to check on Lottie. Gary looked gobsmacked when redhead asked him if she can take the card with her.

“I’m not reading it,” She said firmly. “But they…” She nodded towards the others. “It’s better if I just give it to Lottie.”

She took the card from his hands without even glancing at it and then turned to face other Islanders.

“It’s game over, you lot.” She glanced at the scoreboard.

“Lurik won.”

And then she left.

“C’mon, let’s go get you something to drink.”

Bobby grabbed Gary by the wrist and almost dragged him towards the kitchen. Other islanders scattered throughout the Villa.

“I fucked up everything, hadn't I?"

Bobby couldn’t find the strength in himself to answer that. Of course, he messed up. If he talked to Kat right after that kiss, she’d probably give him another chance. Maybe. At least, she’d appreciated his honestly.

Bobby put a hot steaming mug on the table in front of the blonde guy.

“We don’t know what’s gonna happen when they talk,” Bobby tried to make it sound as convincing as possible. “Kat said she’s not gonna read the tweet, so she won’t.”

“Unless Lottie tells her to.” Gary looked up at Bobby with his sad blue eyes. “I think, Lottie almost broke at the challenge stage. Keeping this secret was taking a toll on her, I know. And… well, she pulled me for a chat a few days back, and she basically asked if something could happen between us.”

Bobby stopped dead.

“And what did you say?”

“Well, I said no, didn’t I?” Gary frowned. “I told her, I like her and all, but I want to be with Kat.”

“So, basically, Lottie’s your second choice?”

Gary frowned in thought.

“Yeah, I guess. Lottie looked rather upset about it.”

_Of course, she was upset. Poor Lottie, she was never anyone’s first choice on the outside, and her bad luck followed her here…_

They both went quiet for a moment. Gary looked like he wasn’t sure how he should act right now. He looked confused and embarrassed, and really, really sad. Obviously, he liked Kat but now Bobby couldn’t help but wonder – _how much_ he actually likes her.

“What do I do now, Bob?” Blond guy asked quietly.

Bobby wished he knew the answer to that.

“You’ll have to talk to her once she and Lottie finish their conversation. Explain to her why you did what you did, and why you didn’t talk to her straight away. And… be prepared to give her some time and space.”

_I don’t want to imagine what she and Lottie are going through right now. Lottie must hate herself now, especially after what Kat did during the challenge…_

Bobby surely noticed Lottie’s reaction when Kat flipped her board and it was ‘Kat treats Rocco like crap’ written on it.

_She did it just not to hurt our resident witch and Lotta knows it. Kat’s been nothing but a great friend to her, and Lottie played her dirty. Kat loves her, if only Lottie talked to her first, explained her feelings… Kat would’ve probably just stepped aside to let Lottie and Gary explore their feelings. Because this is just who Kat is, she always puts everyone else’s feelings first._

Bobby could easily spot a damaged person when he saw one. It was easy, considering, he was damaged himself. He didn’t know what – or who – made Kat the way she was now, but he knew for sure: she was not okay.

_How old is she? Twenty-four?_ _Sometimes she acts sixteen, and sometimes her words sound like she’s been walking the earth for at least a hundred years._

“Guys!” Priya’s voice snapped the boys out of their trance. “I got a text! We all have to gather at the firepit, the public vote results will be announced!”

“Great,” Gary winced. “More drama.”

He got to his feet.

“I’ll meet you there.” He stopped for a second. “Thanks for being here for me, Bobby. Really. It means a lot to me.”

Bobby looked around: most of the islanders were slowly drifting towards the firepit. Lottie and Kat were nowhere to be seen, and Bobby jogged toward the others.

“Hey, guys.”

Everyone looked at him.

“Let’s not talk about what happened during the challenge, okay?”

“You mean, let’s not discuss that Lottie blatantly refused to put herself on a hot spot and you lot went along with that?” Hope scowled.

“Yeah, it wasn’t fair,” Marisol nodded. “I get it, most of those tweets were unpleasant, but wasn’t it the point? And how is it fair that Lottie gets special treatment?”

Priya opened her mouth, then looked at Bobby and frowned.

“Bobby’s right,” Real estate girl finally said. “It’s just a challenge, and challenges are supposed to be just for fun. Plus, two boys are getting dumped tonight. Let’s save the drama for tomorrow at least, okay?”

Bobby gave her a grateful smile and sat down next to her, saving a little bit of space between them for Kat. Rahim, Rocco, and Henrik were standing in a line in front of the others.

“Do you think we should go and see where they're at?” Priya whispered.

Before Bobby managed to answer, Kat walked out of the Villa. She was wearing a simple mini black dress, the one she wore on the night of Kiss and Tell challenge. Her face was expressionless.

“Kat!” Priya called for her, and redhead let out a sigh of relief. She scooted into the space between Priya and Bobby, and both of them wrapped their arms around her waist immediately.

“I always wondered, how the marshmallow feels in a s’more,” She joked, and Bobby felt like something cold and sharp poked on his heart.

_That’s my Kat. Even now, she tries to ease things up for us._

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet floral scent.

_I don’t care if it’s weird. I like the way she smells._

He could physically feel the moment when his best friend relaxed in his and Priya’s arms and let out a tiny sigh as if she was holding her breath this entire time.

_If only I could do something, anything… I wish I could wrap her in my arms and keep her safe from all that fucking pain, and betrayals, and disappointments… I wish I could just stay like this forever, holding her, inhaling her, feeling her… I wish I could be more than just this joker who’s barely able to think straight when she smiles at him._

_I wish I could offer her more than this façade of jokes and the ruins of what used to be a person behind it._

He almost missed the moment when Lottie and Gary joined the others, sitting as far from each other as possible. Bobby caught Lottie’s eye and offered her a small encouraging smile, and she returned it gratefully.

Growing up, he got caught in his parents’ messy divorce. He was eleven when they decided to split up, and suddenly, he found himself between a rock and a hard place. He had two homes, two birthday parties and two closest people tearing him apart. He hated how they always asked him to take sides in their non-stopping arguments, he hated the way they both got mad with him if he didn’t. It took away any confidence he carried before. He looked at his parents and could only see regrets and pain. And it got him wondering if that’s the way things just are. It got him wondering if it’s bound to happen to him, too.

He still remembered the way things used to be when he was little, how his parents could just look at each other and they knew exactly what the other person is thinking. They were so much in love… how could it be than only a few years later they can’t even look at each other without this bitter taste in their mouth?

If this was love, he never wanted to fall in love.

He grew up, he learned to hide his true feelings behind the jokes. He learned that being friends doesn’t hurt as much as being in love if it doesn’t work out in the end. He learned that it’s easier to let people think he’s just this funny guy who’s always there to fix things than to actually explain _why_ he’s like that.

The moment he’d realize his feelings start turning into something bigger was usually the moment when he’d end up things. And when he didn’t end it on time… Bobby bit his lip hard, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

“You alright?” Kat whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

He spotted a concerned look in her eyes and forced out a smile.

“You know me, I’m always peachy.”

Her cold hand gently squeezed his knee and stayed there, fingers stroking his skin softly. She wasn’t looking around, keeping her gaze on her own feet, and Bobby wished he could just wrap her into a hug and keep her in his arm forever. Or, at least, until their bodies grew into each other and they become one.

Someone’s phone beeped, and Noah cleared his throat.

“It’s me… Islanders! The public has been voting, two boys with the least votes are… Rocco and Henrik.”

He turned to the boys.

“I’m sorry guys.”

Marisol immediately flung herself into Rocco’s arms. Everyone gathered around the two dumped boys. Priya and Ibrahim embraced each other in a tight hug.

Henrik’s phone beeped.

“Henrik and Rocco, you received the least votes and will be dumped from the Villa immediately," Swede frowned a little and made his way to where Kat and Bobby were still sitting together.

“I’m sorry, Bobby… Can I talk to Kat for a moment?”

“You don’t need my permission,” Bobby caught Kat’s eye, and she nodded, and Bobby reluctantly went towards the Villa.

“I’m glad you’re still here, mate,” Bobby patted Rahim’s back.

“I still can’t believe the public saved me,” Golf pro smiled shyly.

“Of course, they saved you, babe!” Priya gave him a kiss on a cheek. “You’re so lovely, and you really started coming out of your shell!”

The three of them plopped down into the beanbags, Bobby’s glance wandering towards the firepit.

Henrik and Kat were sitting close, their knees gently touching, and the blond guy was holding her hands in his as he spoke. Kat tilted her head just a little, and Henrik brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He smiled at her warmly, and the redhead smiled back, pulling him into a tight embrace. As they pulled apart, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before leaving Kat alone at the firepit.

“Bobby!” Priya’s voice almost made him jump. “Did you even hear what I just said?”

_Nope._

“Erm…”

“I said, I want to check on Kat. I wanted you to join me. There’s clearly something going on, and you, Bobby, is not underhanded… but I think right now, she just needs to spend some time with friends, to get her mind off things.”

Priya looked around. Everyone else went back into the Villa to say their goodbyes.

“I’m gonna say buy to Henrik and will join you guys,” Rahim squeezed Priya’s shoulder and rushed towards the Villa.

Kat was still sitting by the firepit, alone. Glimmers of fire reflected in her eyes and hair, and every time she moved, spurts of flame danced on her skin.

Priya snapped her fingers at him.

“I know, she’s mesmerizing, but she looks even better up close.”

Bobby felt his cheeks going bright red. For a moment, Priya studied his face as if she was about to say something else, but then she clasped her mouth shut, determination in her eyes.

“C’mon.”

As they walked past the daybeds, Priya grabbed pillows and a comforter from one of the beds. They walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the redhead girl.

“Hey,” Kat looked up, trying to force a smile.

Priya laid the comforter on the decks and threw the pillows on top of it.

“I dunno about you guys, but I’m going down,” She barked a laugh and threw herself flat on the comforter. She rolled to her side, eyeing Kat with a mischievous grin in the corner of her mouth. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

Priya’s eyes fluttered to Bobby for a moment. Without a word, Kat jumped to her feet and grabbed Bobby by the waistband. He felt his legs wobble, and the next moment he was flat on his back besides Priya, Kat on top of him.

“If you wanted to top, you could’ve just asked, Darling.” He gave Kat a huge grin, and all three of them burst into laughter. She rolled off him, lounging against the pillows. The sound of the fire cracking so close made the rest of the world disappear. Bobby scooched closer to her, resting his head on Kat’s thighs.

He invitingly opened his arms, and the moment later he felt Priya’s soft hair tickling his skin as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_I wonder what’s going on inside of her head right now? She really liked Gary, didn’t she? Mostly, she trusted him. She really did. With Priya and Marisol, she trusted him to stay loyal even when she gave him permission to crack on with his new partners._

_And he stuck it on Lottie. If it was any other girl… but it was Lottie. It dialed everything from bad to awful._

He felt Kat’s fingers running through his hair and looked up through half-lidded eyes. She looked lost in thought, her gaze unfocused. Priya leaned closer to whisper: “Do you think she needs to talk? I could leave you two alone.”

Bobby thought for a moment.

“No. I think, right now, talking is what she needs the least," He whispered back, and brunette nodded nuzzling deeper into his armpit.

“Whatever happened between her and Lottie, I’m glad you’ve picked Kat’s side. Even if it’s only for tonight.”

Bobby gave out a sad sigh.

He’s heard it many times from the girls he dated. They were always crossed when he didn’t choose sides. He’s heard it a lot from his ex-girlfriend. And even know… he knew Lottie and Gary did wrong, yet, he couldn’t bring himself to turn away from them.

He looked up again.

_She deserves someone who’s always going to be on her side, someone, who will always choose her, no matter what. She deserves to have someone completely and utterly. I care for her so much it almost hurts… I just wish she’ll find someone worthy of her. She’s the universe._

Rahim’s voice cut into his thoughts.

“Got room for one more?”

They all squeezed together to make some space for the golfer.

“You’re huge, Rahim,” Bobby noticed. “You’re like one of those prize teddy bears you can win by shooting ten ducks or something at the local fair.”

_First, wasn’t funny. Second, we already have Garebear. Third, now she’s thinking about him, again._

Bobby frowned. Priya gave him an encouraging smile.

“Did we miss anything interesting?” She asked, wrapping her arm around Rahim’s shoulders.

“Oh, yes…” Golfer didn’t look excited. “Girl’s choice recoupling tomorrow.”

“I wonder, who Hope’s gonna pick,” Kat smirked unexpectedly.

_That’s my girl._

Bobby pressed up onto his elbows to raise his face to hers without even thinking until it was just inches away.

_Bobby, please, stop. Just stop._

He inhaled hastily. Before he could do anything else, Kat’s index finger flung to his face, pressing gently on the tip of his nose.

“Boop.”

His eyes went wide, and he felt flat on her legs, jokingly holding onto his heart.

“Wow. You booped me!”

“I told ya, it’s gonna hit you when you least expect!” She grinned at him.

“A very boopy boop!”

He sat up cross-legged, squinting a little. Priya and Rahim were just watching them, amused.

“But not the boopiest?” Kat queried.

“Only I can deliver the boopiest of boops,” Bobby felt a huge wave of warmth radiating from her, washing all over his body. “You, however, can be my queen of boops.”

Kat pulled on a thoughtful expression.

“Queen of Boops… This should be the name of my sex tape."

She laughed and pulled him in for a long, warm embrace. Without releasing him, she freed one arm and pulled both Priya and Rahim into a group hug.

“Thank you, guys,” She whispered into the tiny space between them.

“Don’t mention,” Bobby smirked.

“We love you, Kat,” Priya added.

“And we’re here for you. Always,” Rahim wrapped them all into his warm muscular arms.

Bobby felt someone’s cold fingers running up his spine and then across his shoulders. It was just a brief moment, but his insides made a cartwheel as he remembered who in the Villa has the coldest hands and the warmest heart.

After a bit, Priya and Rahim went to bed, leaving Kat and Bobby alone.

“Night, guys,” Ibrahim grabbed Priya’s hand and they both walked towards the Villa. Just a few minutes later, the lights went off.

“I don’t feel like going back there,” Kat admitted. “I’m just gonna crash on the daybeds," She looked him in the eye. “I want to ask you to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

Kat smiled wryly.

“Check on Lottie.”

Bobby looked stunned, and redhead sighed and took a gentle hold of his hand, tracing shapes on the inner side of his palm.

“I know what you think. You think you should stay on the daybeds with me. And honestly, I wouldn’t mind it at all. I always feel a little happier when you’re around. But she’s been on her own the entire evening. Even if she and Gary…” Kat trailed off for a moment before continuing. “Well, I still think she needs a friend right now, more than anything.”

She frowned for a second.

“I know you knew about them for some time.”

Bobby’s heart stopped.

“I’m not mad with you. I understand why you couldn’t tell me.”

She leaned closer to him, her knees gently nudged his, and her hair’s brushed against his arms. Her face was just inches away from his, he could count her eyelashes when Kat traced his jawline with her free hand, her other hand still holding his palm.

“You are easily the best thing that has happened to me in years. I didn’t know I was capable to care about someone so much. But also, I didn’t think someone would care so much about _me_. And I’m really sorry you’ve got caught in my drama. I know how much you hate it and how hard this is for you… Feeling like you have to take sides.”

She smiled at him sadly, her thumb caressing his cheekbone.

“You don’t have to. I don’t want you to. That’s why I’m asking you to be with Lottie tonight. She really needs a friend right now. And so does Gary… Rahim and Noah are good mates for him, but he needs someone who knows what’s going on. So, would you do it for me? Would you make sure they both are okay?”

He could see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she spoke.

_My fucking heart._

Her last words broke his heart into a million pieces. He felt at loss for words. He couldn’t say what he really wanted her to hear – and all other words seemed just too little and insignificant to even bother saying them.

Bobby nodded, trying to swallow a lump in his throat.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I’ve done to luck out like this, but I just want you to know that no matter what happens next, I’m really, really grateful to have you.”

With these words, she leaned in closer, her eyes sparkling with the reflection of the flames in the firepit. He could feel her warm breath on his cheeks, it was like they’re breathing the same air. Bobby felt chills running up his arms and down his spine, his skin prickled with the goosebumps even though she was barely touching him.

Her eyes fluttered briefly to his lips before returning to meet his gaze.

_Please, spare my poor heart._

He felt his heart thumping in his chest as if it was a caged bird trying to set free.

_I think I might die now._

He was biting his lips hard as he stroked his thumb across her cheek and down to her jawline. His cheeks reddened as he leaned even closer into her, looping his arm gently around her waist. He couldn’t really look her in the eye, and his gaze was wandering all over her face.

_If it was meant for me to die on this fucking island, at least, I’ll die beside her._

A thrill of electricity ran up his spine as their eyes finally locked, and he shivered as she finally moved her face closer to his.

“You really do mean a lot to me, Bobby. I hope, you know that.”

His entire world has fallen apart the moment her lips brushed softly against his mouth. It was nothing like the kiss they shared during the challenge. This weightless kiss tore him apart. He never knew it was even possible to break your own heart, and yet, he just did it.

The moment his lips touched hers, he broke his stupid little heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	12. Take me back to the night we met...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...The light at the end of this cigarette  
> Is probably the closest I'll ever get to a star  
> Except maybe you with milky ways in your hair  
> And comets showing out of your eyes..."
> 
> [Colder Throats - Laila]

**Gary.**

When the lights went off, he was still just sitting on the couch in the living room staring at the spot right in front of him. This entire day felt surreal as if it happened in a dream he just couldn’t wake up from. Just one moment Kat laughs at his joke – and then, he finds himself in hot lava.

If it was anyone else, it probably wouldn’t have been that much of a deal. He’d just look in a mirror and told himself to move on. But it was Kat, the only girl who wasn’t just this bird he fancied, but who was a good friend, too. He figured that it wasn’t about the kiss itself. It was who he kissed – and how he’s handled it. She kissed Lucas – and she told him about it the very same night. Gary frowned, rehashing that conversation in his mind.

***

“Hey, stranger,” She looked up as Gary approached her, his blond hair almost silver in the dim moonlight.

Kat was sitting on the daybed, her back resting against the bed panel and pillows, and he crashed next to her and grinned, looking her up and down. She was wearing a bright-red lace cami and shorts, her hair pulled up in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face.

“Like what you see?” She caught his glance. “Might as well take a picture.”

He suspiciously squinted at her.

“Alright, it was Bobby’s,” She admitted. “But you gotta give the girl a break, it was a really long day.”

She huddled closer to him, and Gary immediately wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her even closer.

“I gotta tell you something.”

She went serious all of a sudden. Her green eyes studied his face carefully as she cocked her head to the side.

“I kissed Lucas earlier today. After Mr. Love Island. I know you and I are not officially together or whatever, but I wanted you to know. It doesn’t mean I suddenly don’t like you anymore, but I like him, too. I wanted to see if it meant something.”

Gary nodded, his shoulders hunching a little forward.

“So, did it?”

She looked at him, a frown in her brow.

“Did it mean something?”

She gave out a small sigh.

“I don’t know. There’s a spark, there’s no denying that. But I’m not sure if there’s anything more to it.”

“So, is it your way of saying that you like me better?” He grinned, a little made up.

She chuckled.

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

She leaned in and ran her fingers up the bare skin of his chest, and his skin prickled with the goosebumps under her touch. Her gentle, cold fingers ran across his shoulder and tangled in his hair, gently pulling his head backward. He gasped when her lips brushed against his neck, tracing a line of slow, soft kisses up his neck and to his jaw. He was sitting still, unsure if he’s allowed to move, a little gobsmacked. She always knew the ways to leave him speechless. The lights in the Villa went off some time ago, and it felt like it was just the two of them on this island.

She softly kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling away.

“I also kissed Ram.”

He looked at her, weirdly amused.

“It was absolutely nothing to do with romance. None of us has feelings for each other, but he really needed it, considering everything that happened tonight. He was just out of it, he needed a friend, and, yeah, that thing happened. I told Priya already.”

She trailed off.

“You told Priya?” Gary’s brows quirked uncontrollably.

“Of course, I did. Even if it was nothing but two friends comforting each other, she had to know. So, yeah, I wanted you to know, too. I kinda understand that we’re not technically together and we don’t have any obligations to each other but I’d want to know, so yeah. Sorry, if it’s too much for you.”

Kat went quiet for a moment.

_I should tell her about that kiss with Lottie. She just told me she’d wanted to know if I kissed someone… But it’s bloody Lottie. And it happened on the same night I told Kat she’s the one I want to be with… Why is she so quiet?_

“What’s wrong?” Gary frowned, hooking her chin with his finger making her look up at him. “You can talk to me, you know that. Whatever it is.”

She gave him a grateful smile.

“Well, it’s just about this - kissing friends. Well, it might come as a surprise but I don’t really have friends on the outside. Partly because of my studies and the internship, but mostly because people find me a little too intense. I think it’s the main reason I’m here.”

“How do you mean?”

“You remember how they asked to give them contacts of our friends and family members so they could dig out some secrets and stuff?”

Gary nodded, wincing.

“Didn’t like that part, to be honest.”

“Neither did I,” She nodded. “I was properly embarrassed to tell them I don’t have a best friend. Or, like, a friend in general.”

Kat pursed her lips together, looking at her nails for a long moment. The air around them was getting chilly and Gary pulled a duvet over both of them, tucking it on Kat’s side.

She smiled at him wryly and continued.

“They were happy to learn that my friendships didn’t last long because of how I treat my friends, basically.”

“What?! That’s a load of bull…”

“It’s not like that,” She smiled at his reaction. “It’s quite the opposite, actually. I kissed Rahim tonight, but it wasn’t the first time I’ve kissed one of my mates. It’s just- I don’t know. In my mind, it’s the most natural thing to do to show someone you care about them. I had a friend when I was seventeen. We were both miserably in love at that moment – not with each other, obviously. And kissing was the only way to escape the pain, It was almost instinctive. He moved to Greece a few years ago and eventually, we’ve lost touch. But my point is - if I care about someone, I go all in. I don’t hold back. And it turned out to be a bad thing.”

She stopped herself and shook her head.

“I didn’t mean to get too heavy. But anyways, the producers loved the idea to see if I carry on with my patterns in here. I guess I did exactly what they were hoping for. I’m just grateful and lucky that Priya took it the way I would if the tables were turned.”

She looked him in the eye.

“I don’t mind people expressing their feelings in more physical ways. I just need them to be honest about it, that is. Just don’t go behind my back, that’s all I’m asking for.”

She stopped herself once more and leaned in closer decisively. Her lips found his mouth almost intuitively. Gary ran his hand up the back of her neck and pulled her even closer, taking control of their kiss. He kissed her slowly, savoring every second of it. She was running her fingers down his arm, her nails scratching his skin just enough to send the waves of electricity up his spine. She was easily the best kisser he’s met. It wasn’t about some kind of technique or whatever, it was just… _her_. It was _her_ that made the kiss perfect.

As the kiss got deeper, she pushed him a little back swinging her leg over him and next moment she was straddling him, her warm thighs pressing against his own. Gary let out a soft moan of pleasure sending shivers all over the redhead’s body. Her hand was weaving through his hair pulling him even closer, pressing their bodies against each other, as if she needed to feel closer to him.

Gary ran his fingers up her spine, and then his hands moved under her top, caressing the bare skin of her back. She nibbled on his lower lip and then traced her lips softly down his jawline to his neck, ghosting her breath on his skin. As she was kissing his neck, his fingers took a grip of her waist digging into her skin. He tilted his head to give her even better access to his neck and he felt her grinning to herself.

“Oh, someone’s feeling smug,” He smirked, pushing her flat onto her back and straddling her. His arms on both sides of her body felt like a wall, protecting her from the entire universe.

“Someone’s looking smug,” She winked at him before pressing up onto her elbows to raise her chest to his. “I really like you from this angle.”

Her mouth found his, drawing him into another deep, lingering kiss before gently pulling away. A huge smile spread on her face as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

“What?” He was still brooding above her. “Why’re you smiling?”

“No reason, really.”

She pushed her hand against his chest, and he rolled over to his side. She nuzzled into his side a moment later, gently stroking his chest with the tips of her fingers. Gary planted a kiss on top of her head and buried his face in her hair.”

“Hey, Kat?”

“Yes, Gary?”

“Whatever happens next- I really do like you. I like you a lot.”

She grazed his cheek with her index finger before replying.

“I like you too, Garebear.”

***

Gary sighed, drifting out of his half-dream, half-memory. This happened just last night but it felt like forever ago. Just twenty-four hours ago he had the most beautiful and sweet girl wrapped in his arms – and now he’s about to spend the night on the sofa in this bloody living room because there’s no way he’s going back to the bedroom.

He hadn't spoken to Lottie yet; he was trying to push that conversation away for as long as he possibly could even though he realized that they’ll have to talk eventually. He couldn’t blame Lottie for telling Kat the truth – he was just angry with himself for not doing it earlier. 

She’d never forgive him, not after what she told him yesterday.

She wasn’t the one to make scenes or going after people, but she was incredibly good at cutting people out. He witnessed it with Rocco and, surprisingly, Hope. She wasn’t mean or impolite, quite the opposite, actually. With Hope, especially. Gary always wondered, why Hope got into Kat’s bad books. And now, he was in those books himself. He didn’t know what to do, and how to even start apologizing. Sitting in the dark room, he was replaying in his head all the possible words he could say and none of them seem right.

From the darkness of the room, he noticed Bobby climbing up the stairs. Baker boy cursed as he took a wrong step and almost landed flat on his face.

“Are they trying to save on electricity bills or something?!” Bobby growled under his breath and continued his way towards the bedroom.

Gary waited for Bobby to go back in a few minutes but that never happened.

_So, she’s just staying on the daybeds all by herself? And Bobby just left her there, alone?_

His heart clenched at the very thought of Kat spending yet another night on the daybeds.

_She’s spent more nights outside than in her own bed. How is it fair that she always is the one to sacrifice herself?_

Yes, a bed wasn’t that much to forgo of, but it wasn’t just about the bed itself. It was about putting other people first even when they don’t deserve it.

Gary shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. It might be the only time to get her on her own. Tomorrow everything’s gonna kick in and he just wanted to talk to her even though he still didn’t know what he was going to say.

He’s heard the noise from the stairs: Lucas was slowly climbing down the stairs, his face lit by the dim moonlight coming from the windows.

 _You’ve gotta be kidding me._ Gary almost growled watching the physician as he slowly reached the bottom of the stairway. Lucas was carrying a pile of something in his hands, probably, a duvet. Unnoticed, Gary followed him out of the Villa. Kat was sitting alone on the daybed, staring into the distance. It was chilly outside, and she looked cold in her little dress, but she didn’t even bother getting into the bed or using one of the comforters. Lucas slowly made his way to her until he was just behind the bed she was sitting on.

_She said she liked me better… But is it still the case? After what happened today, is there really a chance for us? Is it possible she’d find a way to move past it?_

“Hey,” Lucas called for Kat softy.

She shuddered just a little and turned her head to look at him.

“Hey yourself.

Her face was still expressionless until a thought hit her.

“How are you? It must be really hard for you, not having Henrik around.”

Lucas frowned for a second, looking at his feet.

“That’s why I’m here, actually. I know, you and Rocco weren’t a romantic couple but still, you’re now officially single and…”

He trailed off, and Gary couldn’t help but wonder if it was Kat who made him go shy all of a sudden – or if his confidence was just the act and this is who this guy really is.

“And I didn’t expect to- to catch you by yourself, honestly," He shrugged helplessly.

Kat studied his face for a moment too long before gently nodding.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect that to happen, too.” She raised her eyebrow. “In the morning, I was kinda excited for tonight, to be honest... But well, it’s all past now.”

Gary’s heart dropped to his stomach.

_That was your answer, you prick. You blew it._

Lucas slowly walked over the bed and lowered himself onto the bed. He put the duvet aside and took Kat’s hand into his.

“Henrik told me what you did.”

_What’s he talking about?_

“He shouldn’t have,” Kat’s face fell. “It’s unfair on you.”

“Kat, I really like your voice but,” Lucas pressed his hand against the girl’s mouth making her stop mid-sentence. “Shut up and listen to me. Henrik only told me because he knew I wasn’t sure about how you feel about me. I’m not good at this whole trusting thing, you know? And coming here, knowing that the entire Villa is after you… It’s hard. I get caught in my head, and my anxiety would take a toll on me and I’d just mess things up without even realizing it. Henrik did me a huge favor, even though it meant that he-”

Lucas trailed off.

_So, what did she do?_

Gary felt weird eavesdropping like that, but he couldn’t make himself just leave these two alone. It’s like a part of him wanted to see her kissing someone else because he deserved it. He deserved the agony of seeing her in the arms of another. For a moment, he wondered if this is how Bobby’s been feeling this entire time.

_It fucking hurts._

For the blond, it was a new feeling. Even when he broke up with his ex he didn’t feel like this, and they’ve been together for almost two years.

“…so, thank you for keeping me safe, Kat.”

Gary caught just the last words and he still had no clue what’s going on. Lucas gently removed his hand from Kat’s mouth, and the redhead curled her lips into a small smile.

“So, how’re you gonna show your gratitude?” She quirked an eyebrow, slightly biting her lip at him.

Gary could see the guy’s cheeks turning bright pink.

_I really need to just run away from here._

He stayed exactly where he was. If he’d lost her, he had to see it with his own eyes.

“Oh, I can think of a few ways,” He managed to regain his composure.

Finally, Lucas noticed her shivering and pulled off his t-shirt and handed it to Kat.

“To begin with, I’ll keep you warm.”

She gave him a long, studying look, her eyebrows slightly raised. Without saying a word, she pulled the straps of her dress down, and the silk fabric fell to her feet almost immediately. Lucas barely managed to turn away, and Gary could see his face flushing red. Blond was now sure of just one thing: he’d never be able to forget what he just felt. There wasn’t a word to describe all the whirlwind of emotions washing over him, but he knew that he deserved that, whatever it was.

“Good reaction,” Kat chuckled softly and pulled on the t-shirt before getting under the duvet. “You can look now.”

Lucas slowly turned to meet her gaze.

“You’ll be the end of me, Kat.”

He slipped under the duvet next to her and gently wrapped his arm around her as she pressed her back against his chest.

“One thing for sure: you make a much better little spoon than Henrik.”

They giggled and then went quiet. Gary wasn’t sure how long he just stood there, in silence, watching the girl he’s already got used to think as of “his” falling asleep in the arms of another.

**Lucas**

The first ray of sunshine hit him straight in the eyes. Lucas felt for a spare pillow to cover his head with but instead, his hand found something warm and soft.

“Do you always start your day by pawning someone?” Kat’s voice made him snap his eyes open, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he spotted his hand on her chest.

“Er, sorry, I was… I wanted to grab a pillow to hide from the stupid sun…”

He propped himself up on one arm, looking at her slightly surprised.

“I’ve completely forgotten I wasn’t in the bed with Henrik, who always managed to steal all the pillows.”

She smirked at him, stretching. A wince of pain appeared on her face as she tried to stretch stiff muscles.

“One more night out here, and I’m not sure I’d be able to ever straighten up.”

Lucas looked around. It was still quiet in the Villa, no one was up this early in the morning.

“Roll over,” He ordered.

She quirked her eyebrow, amused. Without saying a word, she rolled over to her stomach and whipped off her t-shirt in one swift movement. Her hair caught the sun and now looked like flames of fire, cascading down the bare skin of her back.

Lucas straddled her thighs and began to gently knead her shoulders, increasing the pressure slowly as he made his way down her spine.

“I can’t believe, you’ve been in the Villa for like five days and it’s the first time I’m getting a massage,” Her voice was a little muffled by the pillow.

“Is that the real reason you wanted to keep me here? So just you could take advantage of my high-class massage skills?”

“Too right,” She snorted. “It better be worth it.”

He chuckled, letting his hands slide down her sides and come to rest on the small of her back. He could see bright red lines appearing on her skin the moment his knuckles pressed into her back. It was as if he left his mark on her, and Lucas felt a little hard to breathe at just the thought of it.

“Did I tell you to stop?”

She turned her head to investigate his face. He looked absolutely gobsmacked just sitting still, staring at her with his darkened eyes. A little grin appeared in the corners of her mouth as she followed his gaze to her left side, still bearing signs of his touch.

He shook off his trance and gently pushed her face back into the pillow.

“Less talk, more relaxation.”

She mumbled something but he couldn’t quite make out what exactly she just said. Probably one of her half-sarcastic half-flirty jokes she was so good at. He wiggled down her body and now his hands were kneading the muscled of her perfect long legs.

“I want a foot rub,” She demanded and slowly turned over, covering her chest with one of the pillows. Her stomach muscles tensed a little as she freed one of her feet from under him. “Come on, those toes won’t rub themselves.”

She playfully traced a line across his chest and down his abs with her perfect toes making his muscles tense. Lucas covered her lower body with a duvet and then caught her foot and started to gently push his thumbs into the perfect arch of the sole of her foot.

“You have ballet dancer sole arches, you know?”

She chuckled.

“I’ve heard that a few times.”

“Have you ever done ballet?”

“Only when I was a kid. Maybe a year or so. I wasn’t into it too much. I always preferred something more… sensual.”

She gave him a wink, and Lucas remembered the Two Truths and a Lie challenge. Of course, he wasn’t in the villa back then, but it was still a lot of fun to try and figure out everyone’s lies.

_Right, she said she’s a five-time champion in Arabic dance…_

His cheeks went bright pink uncontrollably as he imagined her wearing one of those heavily bejeweled bras and long skirts trimmed with little coins, with slits going up to the thighs, and her fire-red hair brushing against the bare skin of her shoulders.

He took a deep breath. It’s not like he needed those fantasies right now, as she was half-sitting on the bed in front of him, wearing only her black satin hiphuggers, hugging a pillow, both of her legs resting on his thighs.

“Do you have any hidden talents on you?”

Kat grinned.

“I’m just a well of talents, scoop ‘em with a ladle.”

Lucas burst into giggles. This girl always knew how to crack him up, and he wasn’t the easiest crowd. Most of the people he dated were put off by how serious and intense he was, and he really tried to ease up a little… And it turns out, all he needed was a really bad joke delivered with a mischievous grin and a suggestive sparkle in those green eyes.

“Oh, really?” He grinned back as his hands started working their way up her cuffs. “Scooping your talents sounds like a lot of fun. I might take you up to your offer.”

He let his fingers brush against the skin of her inner thigh before moving over to her other leg.

“Oh, I should really hope so. You look like an expert scooper.”

He spluttered.

“Oh, wow, Kat. I’m so honored. This was probably the best compliment I ever got in my life.”

“I bet it was.”

She suddenly sat up straight on the bed, her hair covering most of her face. Lucas slowly moved closer to her and tucked the strands of hair behind her ears. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as she ran her fingers up his arm and across his chest, following the contours of his body. Not able to contain himself anymore, he grabbed her waist pulling the girl closer. His chest pressed against the soft fabric of the pillow cover. He really wanted to just send that stupid pillow into a flight across the lawn, but he knew it would be too much for their second kiss… even though _he_ was _naked_ the last time.

As if reading his mind, Kat smirked, following his gaze down to the pillow between them before spreading her hand to rest her thumb on his chin, her fingers on the side of his neck. She dug her fingernails slightly into the sensitive skin of his neck sending goosebumps all over his body, and slowly leaned in, brushing her lips against his chest, tracing a road of kisses up to his neck, letting out her breath warm against his ear. He gasped the moment her teeth brushed his earlobe teasingly. He tried to say something but his throat suddenly went dry and aching and he just let out a soft, quiet moan of pleasure as her lips gently grazed his jawline before finding the way to his mouth.

Her teeth scraped his lower lip, and a stroke of electricity made his back arch a little, as her fingers moved to the back of his neck and tangled in his hair. He usually hated it when a girl tried playing with his hair but her fingers pulling his hair just a little felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was just the right amount of pain when she scooped a handful of his hair and pulled his head back to get better access to his neck.

He felt her sharp teeth against the sensitive skin of his Adam’s apple and let out a growl.

“You’re feral,” He barely managed to mumble, tongue-tied.

“You’ve no idea,” She bit harder before finally returning to his mouth.

His lips parted invitingly the moment he felt her mouth pressing against his own. Her tongue brushed lightly across his lower lip, and he grabbed tightly at her waist, pressing his fingers into her skin. He felt like if he doesn’t hold on to something he’d just fall. This wasn’t enough. He needed her, he needed her closer, he wanted to feel her bare skin pressed against his own, he needed her touch, he wanted her hands all over his body. He needed it, and if he doesn’t get it right now, he might just die.

He felt like if he was traveling the desert for days and now, he’s found this spring of cold freshwater and he wanted to drink all of it, he wanted to drink all of her. He could feel his own pulse everywhere when she finally untangled her fingers from his hair and let her hands roam. It was enough for him to lose any self-control he had before. He growled and pushed her flat on her back, towering above her for just a moment before his mouth crashed against her lips, deepening the kiss immediately, sucking on her tongue.

He was a control freak in all aspects of life, and he was never a fan of making out first thing in the morning. _Let me brush my teeth first_ , he always told his ex.

He didn’t care about the morning breath, or his hair looking like ruffled feathers, or anything else. None of that matters at this moment. Kat let out a soft moan, sinking her nails deep into the bare skin of his back. She tasted faintly of mint and chocolate, and her skin smelt warm and sweet. It wasn’t her perfume anymore, it was her, and his head was spinning at the thought of how’d be to be able to feel her, all of her, to taste her…

_I want to fucking rip that pillow in a million tiny pieces._

She slowed down the kiss a little, pushing her hand into his chest gently. With an almost desperate moan, he cracked his eyes open to look into her ferocious eyes that were studying his face intently. Her breath was hasty and her lips raw from the kissing and his morning stubble.

_Fuck._

Lucas swallowed hard, his face was burning under her gaze as she slowly licked her lower lip.

“I’m not the only feral one,” She noticed, tasting her own blood.

They could hear the voices coming from the Villa. It was their moment gone, they both were still panting when he slowly pulled away, trying not to look too desperate. Kat gently stroke his arm.

“Now, that woke me up,” she winked at him before reaching for his t-shirt.

She raised her eyebrow expectantly and he turned away, reluctantly. 

“What?” He asked when he'd heard her gasp.

Suddenly, he felt her lips brushing softly against his back. Only then he felt the burning sensations where her nails left their marks.

“I’ll be gentle next time,” She whispered. “If you’d want me to," With that, she effortlessly rose to her feet and walked off towards the Villa. 

He followed her with his eyes until she was completely out of sight, the image of her wearing his shirt burned into his eyelids. He relaxed back against the pillows and let out a long sigh. If this is how he feels about her just after like five days… he was truly terrified of what was coming next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	13. Nightmares come true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry for the amount of angst in this one. Please, leave your comments, it means the world♥️  
> P.S.: You can literally listen to this song on repeat if you want even more angst in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You never let me leave you  
> You make these nightmares come true  
> My heart is in the ground  
> You fucked me up, I'm sober now…”
> 
> [Nightmares - Serhat Durmus]

**Priya.**

Hope, Noah, and Priya were hanging out on the loungers by the pool. Priya put on her huge bat-eye mirrored sunglasses on so she could look around without getting caught. Basically, she was watching Noah this entire time. She liked Ibrahim, but the initial spark has died out already, and now they were more mates than anything else. He was still hot as hell in her eyes, but she dated a lot of hot boys before. Now, she needed more. She wanted to settle down, plain and simple. Twenty-nine seemed to be the perfect age for that. The problem was that she needed someone good-looking, and smart, and caring.

Noah seemed to check off all the boxes.

He was hot, he wasn’t too loud, and he was interesting to just talk to. The only problem was, well, Hope. Priya couldn’t literally remember the moment when she saw him Hope-less. She chuckled to herself. But it was true, the only time he wasn’t with Hope was when he was with the other guys. She literally spoke to the guy for about twenty seconds this morning before Hope creeped out of nowhere and plopped herself on the lounge chair Noah’s occupied.

_Not awkward at all._

Priya couldn’t help but wonder if these two were even for real. They’ve spent about half an hour without even talking to each other, and Hope was usually super chatty around the girls. What could it mean? And did it mean anything at all? Maybe they were just like one of those old married couples who don’t really need to speak to know what the other person thinks?

_But they know each other for just a little over a week!.No one can be that close after such a short period of time._

Her mind drifted as she saw Bobby strutting out of the Villa. He cannonballed into the pool, sending splashes everywhere.

_He is actually a living and breathing example of how fast a person can catch the feels._

Gary joined Bobby in the pool. The blond guy was unusually quiet and introspective this morning.

_It must take a lot to be friends with your rival. Though, I reckon, Bobby’s happy for them. He’s the sweetest person I’ve met, bless his soul._

Lucas and Rahim strolled out of the gym, beckoning Gary and Bobby over. Blond shook his head ‘no’, and Bobby just patted him on the shoulder before joining Rahim and Lucas on the lawn.

_I can’t even talk to Noah right now, with Hope listening. Whatever I say, she’s just gonna assume I’m grafting him. But I don’t really know much about the guy to actually graft on him! Ugh, I’m so tired of these stupid mind games, this girl seriously needs to chill down. It doesn’t look cute anymore. At first, I thought she’s just clingy, but she took it to a whole new level, she’s just possessive at this point. Do I really want to go after Noah?_

Priya was about to give up and just leave Nope to be when Noah suddenly sat up straight on the lounger and waved Kat over. Hope didn’t look pleased.

“Hey, Kat!”

Redhead strutted out of the Villa with a determined look on her face looking gorgeous in her white bikini with mesh details and a silver belly chain.

_Hope’s probably guessed by now that her precious Noah fancies Kat. Not the way Gary does, but still. I reckon, if Kat wanted, she could turn his head… And that brings up an interesting question: is Kat interested? And can I ask her not to be?_

“Yo, guys, how’s it hanging?”

She was met with three pairs of stares.

“What?” She shrugged. “Bobby liked it. Well, he first thought I was actually asking how exactly his… mm… _thing_ … stays attached to his body…”

She winked at Noah before lowering herself on the side of Priya’s lounger, and all four of them burst into laughter. Priya glanced at the librarian to spot him looking at her. He blushed a little and offered her a small smile.

The older girl sighed, plopping up on her elbows.

_If I want to have this conversation with her, now might be the best time for it. With the recoupling tonight, I just want to have a bit of clarity._

“Hey, Kat, fancy some iced tea?”

The other girl studied her face for a second and then nodded.

“Sure thing.”

They both wandered to the empty kitchen. Priya busied herself with the tea, while Kat was watching Bobby, Lucas, and Rahim doing some sort of yoga on the lawn.

“I just needed an excuse to talk to you, honestly,” Priya admitted, pouring tea into a carafe filled with ice. “I wanted to ask your opinion on something.”

“You really don’t need an excuse for that. You know, I’m always here for you.”

Priya beamed at her, and the redhead smiled back warmly.

“It means the world to me, Kat. Like, you’re easily my closest friend here, and I trust your judgment… I trust _you,_ Kat.”

She poured tea into the glasses and added some more ice, then garnished it with fresh mint and put the glass down in front of the redhead.

“Cheers.”

They sipped on their drinks for a few moments before Priya spoke again.

“When you came to me to talk about that kiss with Rahim… I knew I could trust you before but that… it meant a lot. You didn’t have to tell me, especially, considering that history with Gary and all… But you did, and I really rate it.”

She went quiet again, tracing her fingers up and down the glass.

“And I meant what I said. I get that it was more of a friendship thing than anything else. But it got me thinking… If I was really into Rahim, I would still have felt something, right? Like, anything. Just a poke of jealousy. Anything. But I didn’t. So now I wonder: do I have feelings for him? And I think the answer is no. I think I don’t.”

She trailed off, taking another sip.

“So, what are you thinking?” Kat leaned across the table, gently placing her hand on Priya’s.

“I don’t know. That’s why I wanted to talk to you. There’s a recoupling tonight. If not Rahim, who could I go for? I really don’t have that much of a choice.”

“You should go for the person you like. For someone, who makes your heart beat faster when you see them.”

Priya smiled sadly.

“Can I tell you something? It’s a secret, so…”

“Just as long as the tortures don’t include listening to Taylor Swift, your secret’s safe with me,” Kat grinned.

“There’s a person I’d like to get to know better. But he’s in this couple and I…”

It took redhead about two seconds to make a deduction.

“Oh. Oh!” Kat clapped her hand over her mouth. “I kinda had a feeling… Okay. That’s big though," She took a moment to think before slowly continuing.

“Okay, here’s what I think. I do think he fancies you a little. The problem is that this guy has no spine whatsoever, so it’s completely down to you to make it happen. He won’t act on his feelings until... I don’t really know what would shake him into action, to be honest. But it’s a girls’ choice recoupling, right?”

Priya nodded.

“So, it actually is down to you," Kat thought for a second before continuing. “I’m gonna tell you something but don’t tell the girls, okay?”

Priya nodded, intrigued.

“On the first day, I went to meet the boys first. When I asked those who fancied me to step forward, four of them did.”

“I have an idea who was the guy who didn’t,” Priya smirked.

“Yep. He said exactly ‘I’m not suited for this kind of competition.’ So, you've got to make sure to show him that he doesn't need to compete against Rahim to get you - or, at least, that he has a chance of winning."

Kat smiled at her, and Priya felt a wave of relief washing over her body.

“So, you’re saying…”

“I say, make it happen. I mean, I really like you and Ram together, but it is what it is, I guess. Just one thing…”

Kat looked around, spotting one of the producers creeping about.

“Have you mentioned him at the Beach Hut? Like, in the last two days?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure, why?”

“Well, I went to the Beach Hut this morning and they asked me about who I think other girls will end up with. Surely, they’ve asked about…”

She trailed off, frowning, but regained her composure quickly.

“But they’ve mentioned you, ‘pacifically’.” Kat made air-quotes. “What I’m trying to say, you might not be able to pick him tonight, solely because of the order we’ll be choosing in.”

She frowned again, this time, she didn’t manage to hide her feelings.

“Okay, Kat, what’s going on?” Priya’s concerned look made redhead’s cheeks redden with embarrassment. “Something had happened between you and Lottie, and Gary has been keeping a low profile today. What is wrong?”

Kat looked lost in her thoughts. After a moment, she shook it off and smiled.

“It’s all gonna be fine, eventually. I really don’t want to talk about it. it’s all history now.”

She got to her feet and walked over the table to hug Priya. She nuzzled her face into the older girl’s long silky waves, and they stayed like that for a long moment.

“Thank you for being there for me, Prius. I know, some people find our friendship a little odd, but I don’t care. I trust you.”

“Right back at ya.” The older girl wrapped her arms tighter around Kat’s waist. “So, all of them except Noah stepped forward… Interesting. Did Bobby step forward, too?”

Kat looked at her a little quizzically.

“Well, I said all save for Noah, so it’s kinda obvious… Why?”

Priya shrugged, studying redhead’s face subtly.

“Just making the conversation flow.”

Before they could say anything else, Hope’s voice echoed throughout the Villa.

“Guys! A text!”

“C’mon, let’s see what’s that about.” With their arms wrapped around each other, they walked back to the loungers. Other Islanders gathered around, too.

Bobby spotted Kat and beamed.

“Wow, alright! Someone, call the cops!” He winked at Kat. “It’s illegal to look that hot!”

Priya burst into laughter.

“God, Bobby, where do you even get these lines?” She smiled at him warmly, and the pastry chef grinned back.

_Hope and Marisol are clearly annoyed. Gary’s just… sad? And Lucas doesn’t look impressed… Interesting._

“I could totally come up with a better line” Kat grinned.

“Oh, really?” Bobby got closer to her, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “Let’s see what you’ve got!”

_Bobby looks so happy when she’s around. In moments like this, he’s glowing. I just wish to find someone who’ll be looking at me the way Bobby looks at Kat._

“Erm, guys?” Hope’s annoyed voice made everyone stop and look at her. “Did you all miss the moment when I said that I've got a text?”

“Right,” Gary chimed in. “So, what does it say?”

“Islanders! Before tonight’s recoupling, each girl will choose a guy to go on a date with.”

“How exciting,” Marisol looked anything but excited.

Kat’s phone beeped.

“Oh my god, are you going first?!” Priya squealed with excitement. 

She was about to say something else but stopped herself short. Kat’s face fell. Marisol didn’t look much excited, but Kat looked almost… miserable.

_What’s going on? She’s gonna choose Gary, isn’t she?_

Kat shook off her trance and looked around, and Priya could see her eyes wandering from one boy to another until her gaze came to rest on…

“Bobby, would you want to go on a date with me?”

Everyone gasped.

“What the…?” Gary trailed off. Lucas’ face fell, too.

Priya saw the moment when Bobby’s heart broke once again.

_Poor Bobby, it’s like he’s doomed to get his heart broken time after time by the same oblivious person. I love Kat, but sometimes I want to slap her with a dead fish._

“Sure thing, Kitty-Kat,” He smiled at the redhead. “C’mon, let’s get dressed up and go day drinking.”

They all watched them disappear into the Villa. No one knew what to say, so they just stayed there in silence, somehow, Kat's decision to take Bobby on a date made the atmosphere tense.

_Everyone except Kat knows about Bobby’s feelings for her. And something has happened between her and Gary... And then, there’s Lucas who told us himself that he’s into her… and he seems to be her type all over… What does it all mean? Why did she pick Bobby, for fuck’s sake? She could literally pick anyone, yet it had to be the only guy she doesn’t see this way?_

Priya’s phone beeped next making her almost jump. She looked around, a little frown between her eyebrows. She wished Kat and Bobby were still here, so she didn’t have to face this alone, but their voices were already coming from the inside of the Villa, as they both made their way to the car.

_I don’t want to hurt Rahim but it’s just a date. Kat’s instincts are probably right, and I won’t be able to pick Noah tonight. But it doesn’t mean I should miss an opportunity to get to know him better._

“I choose Noah,” Priya fixed her eyes on the librarian.

No one made a sound. Everyone’s eyes were fluttering between her and Hope.

“Noah?” Hope clarified. “My Noah?”

“He’s not your Noah, Hope,” Lottie suddenly chimed in. “He’s his own person. And Priya’s allowed to take anyone she wants, as far as I’m concerned.”

Priya shoot goth a grateful look.

“So, whatcha say? Wanna go on a date with me?” She batted her eyelashes at him, and Noah went bright pink in his cheeks.

“Um, sure. Let’s do it.”

He squeezed Hope’s shoulder before walking to Priya with a bit of concern in his eyes, but his mouth was stretched into a smile.

“Thanks for picking me. I didn’t know you wanted to spend time with me.”

She shrugged a little.

“We’ve been here for more than a week, but our longest conversation lasted about half a minute. I’d like to get to know you better.”

Noah nodded.

“Yeah… I guess I haven’t been really approachable these days… But I’m glad for this opportunity to spend some time with you, too.”

“Cool,” She gave him a huge smile.

They separated as they both went to get ready. Priya looked out of the window to spot Kat and Bobby. Kat was wearing a golden backless silk maxi dress embellished with little tribal coins with multiple thigh-high slits and some killer heels. She was taller than Bobby now, and the baker boy made a show of getting to his tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek. Giggling, they both got into the car and the jeep took them to their date.

_At least, Noah is tall. I can wear any heels I want without hurting his ego._

She smirked: it happened before. She was 5’8 and she loved high-heels, and some of the guys she went on a date with didn’t appreciate the way she was towering above them. She got ready in a few moments and met the librarian outside the Villa. One of the jeeps was already waiting for them. Noah helped Priya to get into the car and then climbed in himself.

“I wonder, what they’ve got planned for these dates,” She excitedly looked around, taking in the scenery.

“I hope it’s something that doesn’t involve climbing the mountains or something,” Noah admitted. “It’d be just nice to sit and talk.”

She nodded.

“Yeah, these shoes are not made for like anything but sitting.” Priya chuckled at her own joke and Noah smiled at her, shyly. The trip didn’t take too long: ten minutes later the car stopped, and Noah helped her out of the car and offered his arm as they walked down the path to the beautifully set up table. Noah gracefully pulled out a chair for her, and she gave him a grateful smile.

“Would you like some wine?”

“Oh, don’t mind if I do,” She grinned.

Noah poured wine into the glasses.

“To another beautiful day in paradise,” Priya toasted.

“Cheers.”

They both went quiet for a few moments. The wine tasted sweet and refreshing, and Priya just took her time enjoying it.

“You know, most of the girls find silence awkward,” Noah said quietly. “But you don’t seem like you mind a bit of quiet time.”

She shrugged.

“I just don’t feel the need to fill in every pause. It’s not the point of having a conversation.”

“So, what’s the point?”

“To get to know each other better. And small talk isn’t really a good way to do so. If any, silence can tell more than endless chatter.”

She twisted the glass stem in her fingers before continuing.

“Don’t get me wrong, I like having good banter with a guy. But if that’s all they can offer… I get bored pretty fast, you know?”

He nodded.

“I know your meaning. Sometimes it’s okay to just, you know, give yourself some time to think. And you can’t really think when the other person won’t stop blubbering.”

_Oh, that’s interesting._

Noah poured more wine into their glasses and offered her some nibbles.

“Thank you,” She smiled as his fingers accidentally brushed her hand.

“What do you think others are doing on their dates?” He looked around, taking in the breathtaking view of the greenery and mountains.

“You think, all dates are different?”

“I’ve noticed that from the previous seasons. They try to match dates to the couple’s personalities, I reckon.”

“I bet, Kat and Bobby are probably feeding crocodiles or like playing paintball. Something goofy and active.”

“How’s feeding crocodiles active?” Noah’s eyes widened.

“It’s very active if a crocodile decides that you could make a nice dinner.”

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. Noah looked more relaxed than ever.

“Do you think… something could happen between them?”

_I wish it could._

“I don’t know. I really have no idea why she even picked him for this date. I honestly don’t have any idea what’s going on in the Villa most of the time. I’m not used to this kind of drama.”

“Neither am I,” Noah frowned. “Sorry for talking about the Villa stuff. This date should be our chance to get to know each other.”

He went silent for a moment before continuing.

“I got a question.”

“Fire away.”

“Do you reckon, you and Rahim could work?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, studying his face intently, Kat's word burned into her memory.

“On paper, yes. He’s my type for sure. But after being with him for a week, I feel like we’re more mates than anything else. I really like him, he’s sweet and he makes me laugh, but… something is missing.”

“I think, I get it. It’s funny how fast things happen in here; we’ve been in the Villa for just a little over a week but so much has happened already.”

“Tell me about it. Everything is so intense. When I came here, I was just really hoping to get a break from my job. Being a real estate agent is pretty exhausting. I work seven days a week, and when my mates are going out of town for the weekend, I always feel left out because I have open houses and.. Ugh, I really just wanted a vacation, to be honest. I didn’t expect it to be like this.”

“Neither did I. Me and my friend both applied, just for fun. I honestly didn’t even consider that they might actually choose me. I mean, I’m a librarian,” They both chuckled. “My life is pretty boring, you know? I work ten to seven and then go home to my two single roommates and I spend weekends with my younger brother and sister, that’s pretty much it. I honestly have no idea why they selected me out of all the applicants.”

“I think, you’re different than the other guys. In a very good way. At least, in my eyes,” She smiled at him and Noah’s face lightened up.

“Is that your way of saying I’m your type on paper?” He grinned.

“Maybe.”

_Am I sensing something between us? I could probably kiss him now, but I don’t think he’d go behind Hope’s back like this. At least, not yet. But I’ve made an impression, that’s for sure._

She carefully placed her hand above his.

“Thank you for a lovely date, Noah.”

_Nailed it!_

His gaze lingered on her for a moment longer, as if he just saw her for the first time. There was an intensity in his eyes she’s never seen before. Priya gave him a small, private smile, flipping her hair to one side.

_Even if I don’t get to pick him at tonight’s recoupling, he’s still gonna think about me when he goes to bed with Hope tonight._

**Kat**

The jeep was moving fast down the road, and the wind got caught in Kat’s hair and Bobby grabbed a handful of her hair to get it out of her face. She kicked off her shoes, laughing when their driver turned on the music and for a moment, they both went quiet.

“I can’t believe it…” Bobby’s face lightened up with a huge grin. “Cardi! The hottest female rapper of times!”

“Hey, Den, can we take the volume up, please?” Kat bent over the back of the driver’s seat to turn the volume up, and for a moment all Bobby could see was her mile-long sleek legs and arching back.

As the music filled the space around them, she got up on her feet and extended her arm.

“Priya might’ve mentioned your little lip sync battle, and I felt a little offended I wasn’t invited.” She pouted. “It’s your chance to make it up to me. C’mon, Bob, let’s do it like we’re in a fucking music video!”

He jumped to his feet almost immediately and would’ve definitely fallen out of the car if she hadn't grabbed on his waist, pulling him closer.

Kat grinned and threw her free arm into the air, her other hand gripping on his waist tightly.

_”I like those Balenciagas, the ones that look like socks_  
_I like going to the jeweler, I put rocks all in my watch!”_

Bobby couldn’t stop but yell at the top of his lungs when he saw Kat’s huge smile. Her tight grip kept him safe from falling out of the moving car and he let his own hand slide down Kat’s side before pulling her closer, moving his hips just a little against hers.

She immediately caught his rhythm, following his movements.

_“Yeah baby, I like it like that_  
_You gotta believe me when I tell you_  
_I said I like it like that!!”_

She slipped her free hand into his locks and then dropped it on his shoulders. Without her heels, she was about two inches shorter than him, and Bobby took advantage of it, bending her slightly over, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She grabbed on his shoulders and pulled herself up sharply, pressing her chest against his. She ran her fingers through her hair, tangling it a little, and then down her face. Her fingers brushed against her parted lips the same moment she looked Bobby straight in the eyes.

_“Certified, you know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang_  
_Drop the top and blow the brains_  
_Oh he's so handsome, what's his name?”_

They yelled together before crashing back on the backseat. They looked at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter.

“You got some moves, Bobby,” She looked amused. “I can’t wait until we have a proper party to see more of that.”

Bobby felt his cheeks redden, but before he could answer, the car stopped, and Bobby jumped out of the car and extended his arm to help Kat.

“Is it safe to walk barefoot?”

He looked at the beautiful wooden decking and nodded.

“Awesome. I’m not sure I can walk in those for more than like ten seconds.”

She entwined their fingers, and they slowly moved towards a beautiful gazebo at the end of the alley surrounded by blooming trees.

“Wow.”

Bobby couldn’t contain the excitement.

“It’s probably the most romantic set up I’ve ever seen.”

The gazebo was covered with multiple layers of peach-colored embellished curtains, and Bobby pulled the fabric aside.

“After you.”

The inside of the gazebo was…

“It’s like a set-up from the Aladdin movie!” Bobby gasped. “I loved that movie growing up. I kinda identified with him…” He trailed off.

Kat looked stunning. He was too excited to really notice it on their way here but now, with this almost magical set-up of a dozen silk throw pillows, fairy lights, and a low table with bowls of grapes… She looked like a fucking goddess. Her flaming locks cascaded down her shoulders and bare spine, the golden color of her dress made her skin look even more light, almost translucent.

Bobby swallowed hard.

_Say something, Bobby, you’re freaking me out._

“You look stunning, Kat.”

She eyed him suspiciously.

_I was expecting… I don’t know what I was expecting. I took him for this date and I still owe him an explanation. And, probably, an apology._

“Thank you, Bobby. Should we sit down?”

They both lowered themselves onto the pillows, and Bobby grabbed one of the bottles.

“Wine?”

“Yes, please.”

Kat could see his fingers shaking just a little as he unscrewed the cork, and she carefully placed her palm above his.

“Let me do it.”

She poured wine into the glasses.

“Thank you for going on this date with me, Bobby.”

They clinked their glasses, and Kat took a few large gulps. As they both went quiet, they now could hear soft, quiet music coming from the speaker in the corner of the gazebo. It was actually one of her favorite songs, the one she performed to when she won her first Arabic dance world championship.

Bobby passed her some nibbles – grapes and cheese, her favorite.

“I think, I owe you some kind of explanation.”

_The sooner we’ll be done with this part, the better._

“I’m sorry if this is not what you wanted. Dates are supposed to be with people you like… romantically. I’m sorry if I messed up your plans… I just… I just couldn’t deal with all that drama. I needed a break and… what I did was selfish. I’m sorry.”

He looked at her with that unreadable expression she became familiar in these last few days.

“I wouldn’t want to go on a romantic date with any of the girls left in the Villa.”

She let out a small sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry about that. I’m sure the right girl will walk into the Villa soon.” She rubbed his hand affectionately. “You’re too good not to meet someone here.”

He grinned sadly.

“Yeah, maybe, too good for my own sake.”

Bobby shook off his weird mood almost instantly.

“But enough about me. How do you feel? Really?”

_I feel like a failure. Like I can’t do anything right. Like whatever I do, it always blows into my face. I feel like I want to run, I want to just run away._

“Tired.”

She took another sip of wine.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He gently squeezed her hand. “I spoke to Gary today.”

“How’s he?”

“Not good, honestly. Erm, I’m not sure it’s my place to tell you this but, well, apparently, he was up late last night. And, apparently, you were too. And so was Lucas…” Bobby trailed off, his cheeks bright pink.

“Nothing happened.”

_Last night, at least._

Bobby’s shoulders relaxed just a little.

“Well, in Gary’s eyes, it looked like you were done with him.”

“I am.” She said firmly. “I still care about him, and my feelings didn’t change overnight. But I can’t trust him anymore and I don’t think you can build a solid foundation for a new relationship without a bit of trust.”

She bit her lip and winced. For a moment, she got lost in the memories of his firm hot mouth crashing against hers. She shuddered a little and continued:

“I told Lottie, she can have him. I’m not going to be her rival or anything. If she wants him, he’s hers, that is.”

She closed her eyes for a second, and Bobby barely managed not to cup her face in his hands and cover every inch of it with the kisses.

“How’s she?”

Her face was hard to read.

“No better than Gary. You’re her best friend here, losing you was like losing a part of herself, I reckon. Plus, you know, she was scared she’ll repeat her past mistakes – and she did, and now she feels like a failure. And she has only herself to blame.”

“It’s not like she’s the only one responsible for that kiss.”

“That’s not what I meant. She was supposed to be loyal. And she wasn’t. I guess that is the worst part for her.”

_And what’s the worst part for me? Losing both someone I liked and someone I thought was my friend? Or is it just the feeling that I’m doomed to lose everyone I care about, again, and again, and again. Until I fucking die._ _I should snap out of it. Bobby deserves to have some fun. Even though it’s not a romantic date, we have this beautiful place, and music, and wine._

“Hey, Bobby?” The change in her tone was almost instant. “Fancy a dance?”

“I thought you were going to wait until the party…” He trailed off.

Kat finished off her wine and grinned, gracefully rising on to her feet.

“Oh, I didn’t mean I want you to dance. I was asking if you wanted to see me dancing.”

She walked to the speaker and quickly went through the playlist. Bobby grabbed his glass and emptied it in a few huge gulps almost choking on it.

Her dress was actually a two-peace, the top attached to the skirt with a hidden zipper. She delicately detached the top, leaving the skirt hanging low oh her hips. She picked a song and turned to face Bobby. He was sitting still, following her every movement with his widened eyes, his pupils blown so much she couldn’t even see the color behind those two black holes. She listened to the music for a moment, catching the rhythm.

It started slow and soft, and her body moved just a little forward. Looking Bobby in the eyes, she carefully moved her right foot forward in a smooth motion, sliding across the slick floor as if she was testing the water before jumping into it.

_“You got me trapped inside this spell_  
_Your demons trapped me closed too well_  
_I can feel them pull me down…”_

She let her hands slide up her sides, following the curves of her body, brushing against her neck, her lips, her cheeks until her fingers tangled in her long hair, pulling it up before letting it waterfall down her shoulders, loose strands hiding half of her face. As she raised her hands above her head, she felt her back and stomach muscles tense as she started moving her body slowly in snake-like movements.

Her top pulled up, exposing her stomach completely. She let her shoulders move gently back and forward, making her chest follow the movements.

_“You never let me leave you_  
_You make these nightmares come true_  
_My heart is in the ground_  
_You fucked me up, I'm sober now…”_

The heavy sultry beat kicked in, and her eyes lidded almost instinctively as she swayed her hips faster, letting her body take control over her mind. It was something she was insanely good at, and she knew it. She knew exactly what she was doing as she ran her thumb across her lips and down her jawline, slowly tracing a line down her neck. She was standing but she somehow looked up at Bobby with her heavy-lidded eyes, swallowing hard as she threw her head a little back.

_“Feel it_  
_Nightmares come true, feel it_  
_You fucked me up, I’m sober now.”_

She moved a little closer to Bobby, as she turned sideways, her left leg moving forward and gently bending in the knee. She could feel his gaze on her skin as the slits of her skirt bared her leg up to her thigh. Using her other feet for support, she started to slow kick her left hip up and forward, her back arching as she raised her hands above her head.

_“You never let me leave you_  
_You make these nightmares come true_  
_My heart is in the ground_  
_You fucked me up, I'm sober now.”_

She’s almost forgotten this feeling. As if the entire world has disappeared, and it was only her, Bobby, and the heavy beat. There was nothing else. There was no pain, no doubt, no mistakes. No one else existed at this moment, she could feel a few drops of sweat running down her stomach and spine. She tilted her head to the side to catch Bobby’s gaze once again.

She didn’t have any specific routine, she just let her body get soaked into the sultriness of the beat, she could feel her pulse everywhere. Her lips and throat went dry, as she was constantly breathing through her mouth. The dim light made everything almost surreal, as if she really was far away, in an old Persian palace, dancing for her master, willing to do anything to please him.

She turned her back to Bobby and started to slowly bend backward until she was almost in a bridge position, her hands straightened above her chest for balance. Her eyes found him for a brief moment and then she pushed herself up.

_“I'm feeling close to her…”_

The song came to an end, and she slowed down before stopping completely. Her heavy breath seemed too loud in the absolute silence.

Bobby’s eyes were almost wild when their gazes locked. She knew it was just the atmosphere and the dance but for a split of a second, it felt like something more than just this spark of lust. She closed her eyes for a short moment and when she snapped them open, it was the usual Bobby in front of her.

“We might need to call the firefighters!” He grinned, rising to his feet. “Cos, girl, you’re on fire!”

She flung herself into his open arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

_God, I love this boy._

He was gently stroking her hair, mumbling something comforting into her ear as she finally let herself go. She could feel the tears running down her face but there was no way she could stop them. It was like all the tension that was building up in her body for the last week has finally found a way out. She wasn’t a girl who cries in front of the others, but Bobby’s grip was strong and reassuring, and comforting, and she just couldn’t pretend to be okay anymore. She was not okay, she was scared and confused, and she wanted to feel anything but this horrifying feeling that she’s missing something.

_I need to ask the producers to hook me up with some pills or something._

She slowly calmed herself down, Bobby’s hand still caressing her back.

“Sorry, I’m such a melt," She smiled wryly as she pulled away. “And now your shirt’s ruined.”

She pointed at a spot covered with the wet trails of her tears and smudges of mascara and eyeliner.

_It’s a good thing I didn’t have time for a full face of make-up. There’s nothing uglier than a huge smudge of foundation on a guy’s clothing._

“I’ll bill you later,” He smirked, gently wiping underneath her eyes with his thumbs.

“I must look like a raccoon now. Waterproof, right.”

Bobby smiled at her irritated expression.

“Dunno about you, but I like raccoons.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Why exactly do you like raccoons?”

“They’re bold and curious _and_ they love washing things in the water. What’s not to like?!”

Kat studied his face for a second and then burst into laughter. The joke wasn’t really funny, but it was the way Bobby always tried to cheer her up that did it for her. No one ever cared so much about her, not her friends, not her partners. Her parents love her, sure, but they really didn’t know her. Not the way Bobby did.

She smiled at him warmly.

_From now on, I’m drama free. I’m not gonna have a meltdown like this ever again, especially, not in front of Bobby. He deserves to have a summer of his life, and that’s exactly what I’m gonna focus on. It’s time for things to finally work out for him. We’ll be getting new islander any moment now, one of those girls is bound to be his perfect match. Otherwise, I’m burning this Villa down._

“Kat… KAT?!”

“What?”

“What on earth are you thinking about? You looked like that guy from Psycho.”

She grinned.

“Oh, maybe _I am_ that guy from Psycho?” She winked at him, playfully nudging him with her elbow. “C’mon, I think it’s time for us to go back to the Villa.”

She gently ruffled his hair.

“But I’ve really enjoyed this. I’ve enjoyed spending time with you, Bobby.”

She took his hand into hers, and they slowly walked back to the jeep. Since they’ve entered the gazebo, the sun has traveled almost all the way down the hills. They stopped for a few minutes to watch the sunset. With the last goodbye ray, the sun hid behind the horizon.

The moment the sun disappeared, a chilly breeze picked up and Kat shivered.

“You’re cold?”

“A bit.”

Bobby took off his shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Let’s cuddle in the backseat,” He chuckled. “Human radiator will keep you warm, Red.”

**Lottie.**

Gary has whipped up a second batch of those weird lemon smoothies he called a lemonade.

_Mixing lemons with ice doesn’t make lemonade, Gary._

Everyone got back from their dates, and now they were all waiting for Kat and Bobby. Lottie was too confused to even start trying to make any sense of this day.

First, Kat picking Bobby for her date.

_Obviously, she didn’t pick Gary. She’s too crossed with him. Plus, she basically told me I can have him… but it doesn’t mean she has no feelings for him anymore. She didn’t take Lucas, but I reckon, that was just to avoid the drama. Everyone knows something is going on between them._

Lottie frowned. Before the Mean Tweets, Kat told her something.

_She said she wasn’t sure if whatever it is between her and Lucas is more than physical. She was planning to pick Gary at the recoupling. And now she won’t. Because of what we did._ _And because she knows that I want him, too._

The silence was finally disturbed by the two pairs of footsteps. Kat and Bobby walked out of the Villa and joined everyone else in the kitchen.

“Wow, we’re the last ones!” Kat noticed.

“Maybe their dates were so hot, they needed some time to cool down,” Bobby grinned.

“Mate, what are you talking about?” Ibrahim smirked. “You’ve literally got back from your date shirtless.”

Bobby’s cheeks blushed a little.

“What can I say? It looks better on Kat.”

He winked at her.

“You guys want some lemonade?” Noah chimed in.

“Sounds great!”

“Gary’s made it.”

“Or maybe not.”

Bobby filled glasses for him and Kat and turned to Gary.

“Have you been doing it the whole time?”

“Nah... I and Lottie went on a date to this orange farm," He trailed off, glancing at Kat.

She took a sip of Gary’s weird lemonade without even wincing and put on a thoughtful expression.

“So,” She started, her tone as serious as could be, and Lottie felt her entire body stiffen. “How were the oranges?”

Gary was obviously expecting any other question but this, his eye widened as he answered quickly, without even thinking: “Lush. It was actually the best bit.”

“Good,” Kat nodded. “Looks like everyone had a great time?”

“Oh, yes! I and Lucas went for a hydro cycle ride! It was so much fun!”

Kat and Bobby looked at each other, and then the redhead’s gaze wandered towards Priya. The older girl smirked and gave her and Bobby a wink. Bobby grinned back, amused.

_Hope doesn’t look too concerned though. I guess, she really did have a good time after all. Lucas doesn’t look too unhappy either._

Before anyone could share more details about their dates, Kat’s phone beeped.

“We should all go to the firepit. It’s time for the recoupling… And I still need to change.”

“I’ll help you out,” Priya grabbed Kat’s hand and they both rushed into the Villa.

“Hey, Bobby,” Lottie made her way to the baker. “Can I have a word with you?”

“Sure thing, Lozza.”

They waited until others were out of the earshot.

“So, how was your date?”

Bobby’s face was a whirlwind of emotions for a moment.

“It was great.”

“That bad?” Lottie could see the struggle in his eyes.

He finally gave in and sighed.

“You know, how they say? Every girl needs a best gay friend. At this point, I’m pretty sure I am her best gay friend.”

“Bobby…” Lottie gathered him in a long, tight embrace. “I’m so sorry.”

He grinned sadly.

“It’s kinda my fault. I never told her about my feelings, I have no one else to blame but myself that now I’m in a deep end of the friendzone.”

“I thought this date… I don’t know, I was excited for you, to be honest.”

Bobby sniffed softly before regaining his composure.

“It honestly wasn’t that horrible. If it was any other girl, it’d be actually a pretty good date. They took us to the gazebo that looked like straight out of Aladdin movie, there were those curtains and silk pillows and that Arabic music…” He blushed at the memory of Kat’s fingers running down her neck. “Anyway, yeah. It was… What it was. How was your date with Gary?”

“It wasn’t bad, considering… But I could tell his head wasn’t there. Or, rather, his heart.” She frowned a little. “He really tried to not let it ruin the date for me, though. And we talked. Like, about us and what we want to do.”

“And?”

She shrugged.

“Well, he still has feelings for her. He knows she won’t choose him so he’s willing to give us a shot.”

_Even though I doubt there is an actual shot to give._

“It’s not bad, Lotta. He wants to try it with you. That’s more than…” He trailed off. “Nevermind me.”

_God, poor Bobby. This date really fucked him over. How Kat doesn’t see what she’s doing to him? Sometimes I just want to throw it in her face… But Bobby doesn’t want her to know. He needs to somehow get these feelings out of his system._

‘Let’s join the others," Bobby suggested.

They went to the firepit. Lottie sat down on the bench between Hope and Marisol, and Bobby took his place in line next to Ibrahim.

“Alright, mate?”

“You know me, Rahim, I’m always alright.”

Lottie could see sympathy in the golfer’s eyes.

_Everyone knows how deeply unhappy Bobby is. Everyone but Kat. If she knew, she’d never act the way she’s acting now. She’d spare his poor little heart. Maybe she knew he had a crush in the beginning, but never made anything of it? But now, it’s gone way beyond just a crush…_

Kat and Priya joined the others.

“Hey,” Redhead handed Bobby one of his shirts. “I figured you might need this even though you’re hot yourself.”

Bobby grinned.

“It really _is_ hot in here, now you’ve arrived.”

Lucas rolled his eyes.

_I guess he’s not happy about the situation. I know that he and Kat spent this night together on the daybeds. But then she took Bobby on a date and they didn’t have a chance to talk about it… I guess, now, he’s her only option. She won’t pick Gary, and she won’t pick Bobby, because she doesn’t want him to get stuck in another friendship couple… the irony of this situation is on another level._

Hope’s phone beeped.

_Of fucking course. It feels like she and Noah are producers’ favorite. I honestly wish Priya’s chosen him instead of Gary on day two. I’d love to see Hope squirm._

After yet another corny speech, Big Nope sat down on the bench together.

Priya went next and picked Rahim.

_I wonder, would she still have picked him if she went first?_

Marisol’s phone buzzed and she rose to her feet.

_Oh, crap._

By the look on Marisol’s face, it was crystal clear: something’s about to happen.

“As you all know, I didn’t have much luck in the Villa so far. None of the couples I was in has worked out for me. But I reckon, it might change soon.” She smiled confidently and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “This boy is smart and sexy, and I’d like to see if I can find a connection there. The boy I’d like to couple up with is… Lucas.”

_FUCK ME._

Lucas looked bewildered as he glanced at Kat. She gave him an encouraging smile and a nod. He walked to Marisol and they both sat down on the bench.

Lottie’s phone beeped and she slowly got up to her feet, as a hot wave washed over her body making her cheeks blush. She couldn't undo what she'd done, she did fuck up everything, but at least, now, she had a chance not to fuck it up anymore.

“I want to couple up with this boy because I feel that with him, I don’t have to pretend, I can be myself. He’s fun, caring and he deserves someone who sees how truly perfect he is. The boy I wat co couple up with is…” Lottie’s gaze found Kat and she locked eyes with the redhead. “Bobby.”

Bobby threw his hands around her and gathered the goth girls into a hug.

“You did good, Lotta. Like really, really good," He gave her a peck on the cheek and they both sat down.

Kat rose to her feet, avoiding the looks, and there _were_ looks. No one knew what was exactly going on, but everyone could sense the tension today, and it didn’t require a Ph.D. to figure out that something has happened between the three of them. And now, all the islanders were waiting for Kat to speak.

Kat’s eyes found Bobby’s, and he gave her an encouraging smile and mouthed “do it.”

_She- she doesn’t know what to say. Did I screw everything up again? Did I misread the signs?_

“I wasn’t expecting to be saying this…” Kat frowned and shook her head slightly. “I’m going to couple up with this boy because someone I trust thinks that it might work out.” Her eyes fluttered to Bobby for a second and he grinned. “I…”

_She can’t do it, she can’t say it..._

Lottie’s heart was pounding in her chest.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!!_

“Bobby, I think she can’t do it,” Lottie whispered into his ear. “I think I fucked it up.”

Bobby’s face was hard to read when he turned to Gary. The blond guy stood there; his pale skin completely drained out of any color. Bobby locked eyes with Gary and raised his eyebrows and then he slightly nodded in Kat’s direction. Lottie could see the moment Gary’s face changed. He got that determined expression as if he was to jump out of the window above a crocodile-infested pond - and even land on the safe ground or die trying.

“Actually, I want to say something," Gary's voice was firm, almost calm.

“But it’s girls'…” Hope started.

“Shut up, Hope,” Lottie cut her short.

“What’s going…”

“You too, Marisol. Everyone shut the fuck up," Bobby’s voice was nothing like his usual playful tone and that made everyone go quiet.

Gary gave him a grateful look and continued: “I want this girl to couple up with me because I will spend every single day proving she can trust me. I’ve made mistakes… mistakes that I regret profoundly. I wasn’t brave enough to admit them and it hurt this girl so deeply, that she can barely look at me. I want her to couple up with me because I’ve never met anyone like her, and I know for sure – that’s because there’s no one else like her out there. If she chooses me, I promise to never give her a reason to be sad and to always do all in my power to put a smile on her face. The girl I want to couple up with me is Kat.”

By the end of his speech, Kat’s face has changed. Her eyes were filled with tears she could barely hold back, and she was biting on her lip so hard it started bleeding. When Gary finished his speech, she looked up at him for the first time.

She walked up to him.

“You’re fucking jagoff.”

She flung her arms around him and Gary gathered her into a hug, sweeping her off her feet.

“You guys!” Priya squealed, her voice trembling with tears.

Lottie turned to Bobby, who was just sitting there with a forced smile glued to his lips. He was looking at Kat, clutching onto Gary’s shoulders as he was whispering something to her. He couldn’t take his eyes off the girl he just gave up on.

“I’m so sorry, Bobby.” Lottie’s voice cracked with tears. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1PR8N7C9P40pRNMzOGNINA?si=sR3VASTJQAKBimRMtF6ULw


	14. Loneliness is my disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...I had all and then most of you  
> Some and now none of you  
> I don't know what I'm supposed to do..."
> 
> [The Night We Met - Lord Huron]

**Lucas.**

Growing up, he was one of those kids any parent would be lucky to have. Great grades, multiple hobbies, no bad influences, or pregnant girlfriends. All of his friends were determined and passion-driven, staying up late working on school projects and their Uni applications. And none of it was because of the family pressure – he wanted it for himself. If anything, his family members always thought he was too uptight- and that was coming from his father, a corporate attorney. This was one of the reasons he applied for the show in the first place. His mom, former supermodel, currently London’s socialite, invited him for an afternoon tea at Harrod’s Tea Room.

“Darling,” Woman looked at him with concern in her eyes. “You’ve turned twenty-seven. You’ve got a successful career and a lovely home. It is time for you to find someone to share these with.”

She took a sip of her strong black tea, skillfully avoiding small chunks of lavender floating on top of it.

“Where’re you going with it?”

“How long have you’ve been single? A year? A year and a half?”

“Three years, thank you very much,” He winced.

“Three years is painfully long.”

She looked up at him with her beautiful Bambi-eyes.

“Tell me, son: are you just afraid of something? I know, Emily hurt you badly but… trust me, there are plenty of incredible, caring and honest women out there. You only need to take a closer look.”

And about three weeks later she sent him a link along with a short text message.

“There might be a perfect girl applying for the show right now.”

He almost deleted the message… Almost.

And now, he was sitting at the fire pit next to Marisol, listening to Gary’s soppy speech and wishing he’d fucking broke all of his fingers the day he decided to fill out the application form.

_I really can’t believe this is happening._

Kat flung herself into the blond’s arms and everyone gasped.

“You guys!” Priya squealed with so much excitement as if someone just told her that all of her open houses got sold.

He felt his palms clenching into fists. He closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down just a little. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Why would Marisol pick him, he’s barely spoken to the girl! But again, she couldn’t pick Gary… and Bobby… well. It’d be pointless by proxy. Lucas cracked his eyes open to look at the baker boy. His face was a mask with a huge, almost theatrical, smile glued to his lips. Lottie’s face fell when she saw it and she whispered something to him, but the pastry chef didn’t respond. He couldn’t take his eyes off Kat.

She looked like a fucking angel in her white and silver two-piece, her porcelain skin glimmering in the dim light. She looked out of this planet.

Finally, people started moving. Islanders threw glances at Gary and Kat, but no one knew what to say – no one knew what exactly happened just now. No one knew the backstory, though it was obvious that Lottie and Bobby were not underhanded. _If I know anything, that must be about that stupid kiss..._ Rahim and Priya walked past the happy couple, and the golf player patted both of them on their backs. Priya whispered something to Kat, and the redhead gave her a grateful smile.

“I guess, we ought to go back to the Villa,” Marisol snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sure.”

He got up and followed her, trying not to look at Kat as he walked past the happy couple. He failed. He just couldn’t take his eyes off her, almost like Bobby a few moments before. His eyes locked with hers when she turned her head just a little, her arms still around Gary’s torso, and a frown immediately appeared between her perfect eyebrows. He sadly shook his head and followed Marisol into the Villa.

Hope’s immediately gathered everyone to gossip. Because it was Hope.

“Guys, what do you think had just happened?” She whispered loudly.

“It was well weird,” Marisol frowned.

“Oh, c’mon! It was well cute!” Priya chimed in. “They’re a lovely couple and I’m happy for them!”

“Priya’s right,” Rahim smiled at his partner. “I’m glad that whatever happened between them didn’t screw up their relationship.”

“I think, Gary did great,” Noah suddenly added. Everyone looked at him, surprised he’d spoken. “He’s willing to fight for her. I reckon that’s what made her change her mind and give him a chance.”

_The guy is not wrong. That’s exactly what she told them on day one. And she picked Gary because she probably saw it in him, that he’s willing to do some legwork to get her._

Lucas frowned trying to figure out if he himself has shown her that he really, _really_ wanted her.

_Well, she ended up with Gary, so probably no._

Their kiss in the bathroom and then this morning on the daybeds – it meant a lot to him. She was the only girl he was willing to let in: the way she took control over him was… He didn’t have a word to describe it. It was exciting and strong, and frightening and he wanted to feel it again, and again, and again… Until he no longer breathes.

_Fuck._

Everyone’s eyes were on him. He was so good at following the conversation without actively listening but not right now. He had no idea why they were all staring at him.

“Babes, your phone,” Priya helped him out.

“Oh, yeah, right.” He looked at his phone. “Guys! I've got a text!”

Bobby and Lottie joined the others, and so did Kat and Gary. The blond guy looked like he just won EuroMillions.

Lucas met Kat’s apologizing gaze, and his heart dropped.

“So, what’s with the text?” Bobby asked softly, sympathy in his eyes.

_I must look like rubbish if it’s Bobby out of all people who feel bad for me._

He regained his composure and looked at his phone.

_Fuck me._

“The Hideaway is open. Islanders, pick a couple to spend a night there.”

“Should be me and Noah,” Hope said immediately. “We’re clearly the strongest couple here.”

“I reckon, it should be Kat and Gary,” Rahim interrupted. “They clearly need some time away from us.”

“I’m with Rahim,” Noah smiled at Kat, avoiding Hope’s irritated gaze. “They could do with some privacy.”

Bobby knocked his knuckles on the tabletop.

“All in favor, raise your hand.”

Everyone except Hope raised their hands, Priya flung both of her hands above her head. Lucas forced himself to wave his hand slightly.

Bobby quirked his eyebrow at the real estate girl.

“One for me and one for Hope, whose hand’s just too heavy to lift it.”

_Damn, that girl is fire._

“Decided, then. Kat and Gary are going to the Hideaway.”

_He’s a good actor, I've got to give him that._

Lottie’s hand squeezed Bobby’s shoulder.

_He’s like a drug addict. It’s like this torture of seeing her with someone else is his doping._

Slowly, islanders dispersed throughout the Villa, most of the people just wanted to hang out in their couples.

“Can we talk?” Marisol glanced up at him, she looked determined but a little uncertain at the same time.

“Of course.”

They walked to the daybeds.

“So, you’ve picked me…”

“You’ve noticed that, huh?”

_It was really fucking hard not to._

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” She continued. “I just wanted to ask how you’re feeling and where’s your head at, stuff like that," She chewed on her lip, frowning just a little.

“I did not expect you to pick me, to be honest. I didn’t know you fancied me.”

She blushed.

“We didn’t have much time to get to know each other. I really wanted to choose you for a date earlier today, but, well, Hope got there first,” She trailed off. “Anyway, yeah, that’s where I was coming from.”

_I guess I have to make a decision right on a spot. Kat is with Gary now; do I even have a chance to win her over? Marisol wants to get to know me better but am I interested in her?_

He sighed; Noah’s recent words still stuck in his brain.

“I really appreciate you picking me, Marisol. I think you’re an incredible woman and anyone would be lucky to end up with you.”

She looked at him, weirdly amused.

“Oh, wow.”

She chuckled.

“One might think I’m doomed or something.”

She burst into laughter. She laughed hard, clenching her sides, tears running down her cheeks while Lucas was just watching her, gobsmacked.

“Dear Diary, I hate myself and I want to die. All the guys I’ve coupled up with dumped me for Kat,” She barely managed to finish the sentence before she got caught into another fit of laughter.

“I’m sorry.”

He didn’t know what else to say but he felt a relief washing over his body. He did the right thing, even if it meant that he might get dumped at the next recoupling. But he wanted Kat. He wanted his shot with her.

Marisol shook her head calming herself down.

“I should’ve seen it coming. Sometimes I feel like I don’t even have to bother while she’s here," She got up to her feet. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“You’re alright sharing bed as friends? I could absolutely take the daybeds.”

“Sharing beds as friends is my specialty by now,” She managed a grin before walking off.

Lucas leaned back against the daybed’s panel. He was exhausted. Every muscle in his body felt tight. He was usually the one to give massages but now he desperately needed one himself.

“Alright?” Noah plopped onto the daybed next to him.

_I can’t even bother to pretend._

“I’ve been better.”

Noah nodded.

“How’s it going with Marisol? That conversation looked tense.”

“Yeah, it was pretty tense. We’ve decided to stay coupled up as friends.”

“Oh… I see. You got your eye on someone else?”

Lucas scoffed a little.

“Aren’t we all?”

He looked Noah directly in the eye. Lucas had nothing against this guy, if anything, he even liked him. Noah just chose a bad moment to talk to him, that is. Librarian went red in his cheeks, throwing a quick glance at Priya who was sitting by the pool between Rahim and Bobby.

“Look, I’m sorry, Noah. I didn’t mean to be rude. It was just a very long day. I better head to bed before I’ve said more shit.”

Lucas squeezed Noah’s shoulder and walked back into the Villa.

_So, what’s the final score?_

_Kat ending up with Gary? Checked._

_Me, mugging Marisol off? Checked._

_Bobby looking suicidal? Checked._

_All in a day’s work. I wonder how many more beautiful memories I’ll make in this place until it’d be the right time for me to move into my friend’s mental health clinic._

**Marisol**

_For fuck’s sake!_

Noah’s snoring woke her up in the middle of the night, and she’s spent the last twenty minutes trying to fall back into sleep.

_Right now, I want to choke him with a pillow more than I’m afraid to spend my entire life in jail for doing so._

She quietly slipped out of the bed and tiptoed to the girl’s dressing room. It was 4 in the morning, the almost full moon’s light seemed magical, and the stars… it was beautiful.

_You don’t really see these many stars if you live in a city._

She walked up the stairs, pushed the door to the roof terrace and almost yelped when she bumped into Kat.

“Oh, god!”

Marisol took a deep breath.

“You’ve almost given me a heart attack… I didn’t realize someone’s gonna be here at this hour.”

She frowned.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I can leave.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind the company," Redhead gave her a little smile.

Marisol lowered herself on the bench near Kat.

“You never see so many stars in London,” Kat noticed. “There are too many lights for that.”

They both went silent for a long moment, soaking in the view around them.

_I wonder what’s she doing here, in the middle of the night? Isn’t she supposed to be sleeping soundly in Gary’s arms?.. anyway I probably should talk to her about what happened. I owe her an explanation. I picked Lucas after all._

“Hey, Kat. Can we talk about what happened last night?”

Redhead turned to face her, and Marisol gasped for a second. _If Satan was a lady, she’d be Satan herself._

Marisol cleared her throat.

“So, I picked Lucas. I knew you liked him, but I still did it. I wasn’t sure what’s going on between you and Gary, but I figured you might pick Gary if Lucas will be unavailable. That whole Gary speech was well-confusing. Something was clearly going on but none of us knew what exactly. I guess, except Bobby and Lottie. It wasn’t right, to be honest.”

“What exactly wasn’t right, Marisol?”

The law student felt sudden chills running up her spine. She shook off the feeling and continued.

“If something’s going on in our couples, we’re supposed to share it with each other, so everyone knows who’s available and who’s not.”

“Well, you knew Lucas was not available, but it didn’t stop you from choosing him.”

“I didn’t have any other options!”

Marisol could feel the frustration running through her veins.

“Rahim and Noah were both taken, me and Gary didn’t work out, and Bobby-" Marisol shook her head. “Bobby is unavailable for the rest of us. So, who did you think I’m gonna go for?”

Kat’s face was hard to read.

“You really don’t have to explain yourself. What’s done is done.”

Redhead looked like she was contemplating if she wanted to leave, and Marisol grabbed her wrist.

“Hold on. I need to tell you something. A couple of somethings, actually.”

She took a deep breath as if preparing for a dive.

“Lucas and I talked last night after you and Gary went to the hideaway. He was honest and told me that he’s still into you and wants to stay coupled up as friends for the time being.”

She studied the other girl’s face intently, but Kat gave her nothing. Marisol winced.

“So yeah, if you still want him after all, he’s yours. Like everyone else…” She trailed off and Kat’s face finally changed from expressionless to sympathetic.

“I really am sorry about this, Marisol. I know you and Gary didn’t have a chance because of me, and now you and Lucas… I didn’t mean it to be like this.”

“It’d be just nice to finally have a guy in here who’s not obsessed with you, that is.”

Marisol frowned. _I sound pathetic. It’s really not her fault and I shouldn’t take it out on her._

“I’m sorry. It was unfair, what I just said. But… there’s one more thing I wanted you to ask.”

“Sure.”

“Are you serious about any of these boys? I don’t want it to come out in the wrong way but… I just get this feeling that you don’t really know what you’re doing. I’m not asking because I’m bitter, I’m asking because… well, if you’re not set on any of these boys, maybe you would consider me as an option?”

_At least I don’t have to carry this inside of myself anymore._

Marisol’s question took Kat by surprise.

“I remember you said on our first day here that you would try it with a woman. Have you dated women before or is it just theoretical?”

Kat looked uncertain.

_As if she doesn’t know if she wants to answer that._

A few long minutes passed before the redhead spoke again.

“It’s both, I reckon. I’ve been with the girls before, but it never ended well, so I’ve closed that chapter many years ago. Though I don’t cross it out completely when it comes to finding The One. I just know it would take a lot to get past my walls, especially for a girl. It really is hard to explain. I need to fall for her personality before I will fall for her romantically."

Kat trailed off. She looked as confused as she sounded.

“I don’t think I can really explain it. I’m open to the idea of my soulmate being female. But I’m not actively looking in that direction.”

She tilted her head to the side and looked at Marisol.

“I hope this gives you an idea of what grafting me would be like.”

She gently placed her hand on Marisol’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Good night, Marisol.”

_What a perfectly non-answering answer._

_Though, she didn’t exactly say ‘no’, did she?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	15. Menage A Trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “... I'm just right here dancing around to the rhythm  
> The rhythm that you play when you're breaking my heart  
> You know that I can't get you out of my system...”
> 
> [Breaking Me - Topic]

**Ibrahim**

Priya, Bobby, and Rahim settled on the daybeds, enjoying a lazy morning in the Villa. Bobby was on coffee duty today - much to islanders’ relief. No one wanted to drink Noah’s special - a watery slipslop he called coffee.

Rahim wasn’t much excited for this day though. Last night Priya picked him, again, but he could just sense it: he wasn’t her first choice. She did apologize for taking Noah on a date explaining it with her curiosity to see if he and Hope are really as much into each other as they act to be. While there was truth behind it, it wasn’t all of it. He knew Priya liked the librarian, but she was always so sweet with him that Rahim chucked those suspicious as far aside as he could. But he couldn’t continue pretending, not after the conversation he, Priya, and Bobby had last night.

***

Kat and Gary went to the Hideaway, followed by the wolf whistles and words of encouragement. Rahim and Priya drifted away from the group and were just aimlessly wandering around the lawn. They’ve spotted Bobby hanging out by himself. He was sitting on the edge of the pool, tipping his toes into the water. Lottie was nowhere to be seen, and Scot looked even more lonely than just a few moments ago, as he watched Kat and Gary walking into the Hideaway.

Rahim’s heart ached as he saw Bobby’s face.

“Hey,” He turned to Priya. “I think we should…”

“Check on him,” She finished his sentence. “That’s exactly what I was thinking, babe.”

They sat down on both sides of Bobby.

“Cheers, guys,” Bobby managed a sad smile. “How’s it going?”

“Can’t speak for Rahim, but I feel pretty good.” Priya smiled at both of the guys.

Rahim returned her smile gratefully.

“Yeah, I’m glad to spend some more time with this beautiful lady, too.”

“I’m happy that you guys are happy.” Bobby went silent again. “Sorry, I’m not much fun tonight.”

He looked across the lawn. Lucas was talking to Marisol, neither of them looked excited about that conversation.

“I guess, I’m not the only one.”

Priya and Rahim looked at each other and leaned into Bobby, cuddling him.

“I’m sorry, Bobby.” Priya gave him a small peck on the cheek. “It must be hard for you.”

“Harder than hard,” Rahim added.

“That’s what he said!” Bobby grinned, regaining some of his composure. “Thanks, guys. I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

Hope and Noah’s voices echoed through the Villa. Hope almost barked at Noah before throwing something into the sink and marched back into the building.

“What was that about?”

They watched Noah cleaning the mess for a few moments until another loud noise got them distracted. This time, it was Marisol. She was laughing hard, almost hysterical, while Lucas just sat there, gobsmacked.

“Is something in the air tonight?” Bobby frowned. “It’s too much tension.”

Noah finished cleaning up. He was frowning, clearly frustrated. Priya followed him with her gaze, as the librarian slowly moved to the daybeds.

“I wonder, what happened between him and Hope,” Rahim asked.

_Bobby needs some sort of destruction. If we talk about Nope, it will take his mind off what Kat and Gary might be doing right now._

“As you know, I took him for a date today…”

“You did?!” Bobby looked at her in disbelief.

“Oh, right, you and Kat were already gone when I got a text… But yeah, I’ve picked Noah. Mainly just to piss off Hope,” She added quickly. “But also, to see if these two are for real.”

Bobby looked a little interested.

“So, we talked about the Villa and who’s coupled up with who… none of us mentioned him and Hope, but in general… I’d say, he’s not as much into her as it might seem, it got me wondering: maybe they’re just laying it too thick? I mean, are we supposed to stay in our first couple from day one until the end?”

“Maybe they’ve just found their match.” Rahim disagreed, his palms going cold and sweaty all of a sudden.

Bobby frowned.

“I reckon, Priya might be on to something, Ram-Tam-Tam.”

Priya chuckled.

“Never call me that, Bobby or I promise, I’m gonna dunk you into this pool!” Rahim pouted in mock anger.

All three of them giggled before picking up the conversation again.

“See, babe, Bobby agrees. Nope might be the biggest fake of this season, and I’m determined to dig into this until I find out the truth.”

Ibrahim and baker raised their eyebrows at her.

“Got a plan?”

She looked around and lowered her head. The boys exchanged glances and leaned towards her.

“Listen to this. I reckon we should test them.”

“Like, for STD?” Bobby’s eyes widened.

“God, Bobby, no!” Priya winced. “I mean, test their relationship. One of the girls should try to turn his head.”

She looked up. Marisol marched past them, clearly frustrated. Lucas was alone at the daybeds, he looked deflated. Noah watched him for a few moments and joined him on the daybeds.

“I think, I’ll speak to Marisol tonight. Something tells me, she might be up for a little challenge.”

Bobby nodded.

“Yeah, you might be right. She didn’t have much luck with any of the guys in here, I reckon. It’s her third official couple, and it seems like a friendship couple again. She kinda seemed into Rocco but he got dumped… So yeah, she might be up for something like this. Though she and Hope seem to be pretty tight.”

Priya shrugged.

“No one really likes Hope, Bobby.”

“It’s not true!”

“Well, do _you_ like Hope?”

Bobby blushed a little and stayed quiet.

“Exactly. I think I’m gonna actually go and talk to her now before everyone started getting ready for bed. But guys, keep it between us for now, okay?”

The boys nodded, and Priya gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Bobby looked at Rahim, concern in his eyes.

“You alright?”

“Well, I should be, shouldn’t I?” Golfer chuckled.

Bobby frowned.

“Yeah, I get it. How do they say? You’d do anything to make those you care about happy.”

_Poor Bobby. He went way beyond just that tonight. He broke his own heart. If it wasn’t for his encouragement, Gary wouldn’t make that speech that won Kat over. It’s not a crush anymore. You have to really, really care for someone to do something like this. You have to love someone to break your own heart to make them happy._

Rahim was never an overly emotional guy, but this thought dawned on him like a kick in the guts. He studied Bobby’s face for a long moment before wrapping him with his arms into a long, sincere embrace.

“What was that for?” Bobby asked when golfer finally released him.

“I just needed a hug.”

_After I’ve realized how deeply miserable you must be._

“And I figured, you’re really huggable.”

Rahim left him after some time. It seemed like tonight, Bobby won’t be anywhere close to the Hideaway, even if it meant spending the night on the daybeds.

After speaking to Marisol, Priya reported back.

“She’s not up for it. She doesn’t want to get involved in drama.”

Priya slipped under the duvet and leaned closer to him.

“I think, we should ask Kat.”

“Kat’s literally the last person who’d be up for something that will most definitely cause even more drama!”

“Shh,” She covered his mouth with her warm palm. “I know. But I want her opinion on the matter. All three of us should talk to her tomorrow," With these words, she kissed him on the cheek and drifted into sleep almost immediately.

***

Rahim sighed, shaking off the memories. Bobby agreed to get Kat involved and now they were all just waiting for her to join the others. Bobby was in the middle of his Brave Heart impression when they’ve spotted Kat creeping around the pool. Ibrahim nodded towards the redhead.

“Hey, look at Kat. It’s like she’s a ninja on a mission.”

She expertly avoided Noah and Hope lounging on the beanbags, and then took a long way around the pool, so she didn’t bump into Marisol who was aimlessly pacing around the lawn. Hope spotted Kat and pulled on her elbows to beckon her over. Redhead looked around helplessly, looking for an escape.

“Hey, Kat!” Priya yelled.

_My ears. If this girl has one flaw it’s the level of her pitch._

“Come on over!”

Kat skipped towards them, relieved.

“What’s up, landlubbers?” She plopped herself down on the daybed.

“Awful, Kat,” Rahim chuckled.

Bobby yawned excessively, casually stretching his arm out to pull the redhead into a half embrace. She pressed her back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

“You don’t need the keys to drive lads crazy, Kat!”

She looked up at him, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Hey, you’re half Jamaican, right?”

Bobby looked a little surprised but nodded.

“That makes sense… cos Jamaican girls crazy with those lines!”

Three pairs of eyes studied her for a moment before they all burst into laughter.

“Oh my days, you guys!” Rahim grinned. “I wish I could come up with stuff like that so effortlessly!”

“Yeah…” Priya looked at him. “I wish that too. This morning, Rahim saw my new bikini and compared me to a broom.”

“Erm, what?” Bobby looked at the golfer.

“Because she could sweep me off my feet with that look!” Rahim felt his cheeks flushing.

“I think it’s cute,” Kat grinned at him. “Though I reckon, I and Bobby could give you a couple of lessons, right, Bobbykins?”

‘Guys, guys,” Priya waved her hand at them. “I’m sure you two have a lot to teach Rahim but don’t you remember why we’ve asked Kat to join us?”

“Umm, so we could see her beautiful face?” Bobby blushed a little, tightening his grip of Kat’s waist.

_It’s like he's trying to soak in as much of her as possible before someone will take her away from him, again._

“Well, that too, but also, we wanted to ask you something,” Priya looked at Kat intently and lowered her voice before continuing. “So, the three of us had a conversation last night after the recoupling. Basically, we talked about the Big Nope.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. There’s no way these two are for real. I took Noah on a date to actually confirm my suspicions.”

_And to graft on him._

Rahim frowned a little. He really liked Priya, but he knew she doesn’t see him romantically, last night confirmed that. They’ve become good mates and he wished her nothing but happiness. He only wanted her to be honest with him, but she was clearly not ready to come clear.

“They do seem to be a little too infatuated,” Bobby nodded. “It’s suspicious.”

“Yes, infatuation!” Priya agreed. “That’s the perfect way to describe it.”

“We do call them Nope for a reason,” Ibrahim confirmed.

Kat raised her eyebrows a little.

“So, what are you guys trying to say?”

“Priya came up with a plan,” Bobby lowered his voice to a whisper.

His warm sweet breath brushed against the side of Kat’s neck making her skin prickle with goosebumps. Almost instinctively she tilted her head a little up and to the side, and his lips brushed against her neck for a quick moment as he continued.

“She wants…” Bobby trailed off and unconsciously licked his lips before continuing. “Uhm, Priya figured one of the girls should try to turn Noah’s head.”

“For science,” Priya added.

_Yeah, right._

“Obviously, I’m not excited for Priya to graft on another guy…” Rahim didn’t finish the sentence. “But I guess I can cope.”

“It’s only to see if Nope is the real deal,” Priya squeezed his shoulder, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “So, Kat, what do you think? Wanna join Operation Nope?”

_Please, say ‘yes’. Please, say you’ll go for Noah too. I really want my shot with Priya even though I’m her second-favorite._

Kat took her time to think. Her fingers were aimlessly dancing up and down Bobby’s forearm, tracing random shapes.

“I think, this plan will blow right into your faces, guys,” She said finally. “I know where you’re coming from and it’s safe to say that no one in this Villa trusts Nope completely. But this plan sounds like drama and I had plenty of that since day one. I honestly just want to have some fun without getting caught in more shenanigans. But I won’t tell anyone about your little operation, so if you wanna do it – do it.”

She gently brought Bobby’s hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles before wandering off towards the kitchen.

_Aaand, we’ve lost him._

Baker looked dazed as he followed Kat with his eyes until she was out of sight.

“I guess, we’re on our own,” Priya frowned a little. “Do you think she’s right? That this might not end up well?”

_Of course, she is right. Anyone with any common sense knows it’s gonna end ugly._

“She might be,” Bobby nodded. “I mean, it’s a little shady, right? But again, it might be our only chance to really figure out if those two are for real.”

“So, what’s the final verdict?”

“I say, you go for it, girl!”

He waved pretend claws at her and Priya laughed with relief.

_I really don’t know what to say. Or what to think, for that matter. I want her to be happy. If Noah is the one for her, then I have nothing to do but to step out of their way, right?_

**Gary**

_This isn’t awkward at all._

He bumped into Lucas when he finally went downstairs to grab something to eat. Lucas was trying to make himself a smoothie, but the smoothie maker wouldn’t work.

“Oh, hey.”

Gary looked at the other guy in contemplation.

_Do I just excuse myself and leave, or do I stay and try acting normal?_

“Hi,” Lucas looked at him. “This thing isn’t working.”

Gary walked over the table and stopped beside Lucas. He grabbed the smoothie maker and pressed a few buttons.

“Doesn’t work.”

“Good spot.” Lucas frowned a little. “I think the box should be somewhere in here.”

Kat joined them as they were both rummaging through the cupboards.

“Looking for a place to hide a body?” She grinned after watching them for a few moments. “I know at least two great spots.”

Gary looked up at her. She was wearing a bright orange two-piece with ruffles on the top.

“Love it when you wear that, Kat.” Lucas smiled at her. “It really suits you.”

“Thanks, Lucas,” She smiled back at him. “Whatcha guys doing?”

“The smoothie maker isn’t working. Gary was trying to figure out why, but it’s taking ages.”

“It’s been literally two minutes.”

“Maybe it’d be a nice idea to, you know, use a manual?” Kat suggested.

Gary frowned at her.

“I don’t need a manual. I know everything about the machines!”

“I really didn’t want a smoothie that much,” Lucas confessed.

The blond guy took the machine into his hands and took off the upper part. A few minutes later, Gary beamed.

“Alright, I know what’s wrong. There’s an O-ring missing," He put the smoothie maker back on the counter and patted the barstool next to him. "hey, join us."

Kat grinned.

“I think, I could spare you a few minutes of my time.”

She sat down on the chair between them, both of her legs brushing against Gary and Lucas’ warm thighs.

_She looks so beautiful. I could look at her forever. Even though nothing big happened in the Hideaway, it was easily one of the best nights of my life. She was there, and she forgave me for the way I’ve handled that kiss with Lottie, so I got everything I needed. And… well, with her, even small things feel like something extraordinary… And we’re officially coupled up now, finally. If Marisol didn’t pick Lucas last night…_

Gary made himself stop. He shouldn’t be thinking about it right now. Everything has worked out in the end perfectly fine, so all he’s got to do was to make sure that from now on there were no secrets between them. He meant what he said last night: he will earn her trust back, no matter how much time it’s gonna take.

_Kat deserves all the efforts._

He entwined his fingers with hers under the table.

“By the way,” He continued. “Have you seen Nope this morning?”

“I saw Noah in the leaving room all by himself before I came here. He seemed upset,” Lucas noted. “And I’ve heard Marisol telling Lottie that Hope has been hanging out at the roof terrace all by herself half of the morning.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Gary looked keenly interested.

“Right, you guys have missed last night’s scene.” Lucas grimaced a little. “They had this argument, and then Hope threw her glass into the sink and marched off. They haven’t spoken before bed, and when we woke up the morning, Noah was already gone.”

“I suppose it’s really hard to be this intense all the time.” Gary shrugged. “This whole power couple thing has just probably drained them out, right, Kat?”

She looked at them both in turns, biting on her lip.

“I suppose.”

_She looks a little off. As if something’s on her mind but she can’t tell us what’s wrong._

Gary caught her glance and raised his eyebrows a little. Kat managed a smile and just shook her head.

“They’re just so infatuated with each other,” Lucas admitted. “Their emotions are running high. When I and Hope went on a date yesterday, she didn’t seem as uptight as she seems when she’s around Noah.”

“It’s funny, but I’ve always had this feeling Noah would be better off with someone else,” Gary confessed.

“Really? Like whom?”

“Well, I honestly thought Priya’s gonna pick him on day two.”

“You did?” Kat has finally shown interest in the conversation.

“Yeah, just had this feeling.”

“Who did she pick?” Lucas asked.

Gary raised his eyebrows, waving his hand at himself.

“Oh, right,” Lucas nodded. “It was just for like one day, hard to remember. Now you and Kat are back together, anyway.”

It wasn’t really hard to read the posh boy’s face at that moment.

_Of course, he’s bitter. I bet he still has feelings for her. And I’m not a jealous type but dammit… She told me about what happened between them last morning, and yeah, at that moment she thought me and her were done… But it’s not easy to know how different things might have been if Marisol didn’t pick Lucas… If Lottie picked me. If Bobby didn’t give me the confidence to go for what I really want._

He squeezed Kat’s hand tighter.

_We’re together. I can deal with the rest. Even if it means that I have to deal with the fact she has some sort of feelings for another guy. It might be different from what she’s feeling for me, but it doesn’t mean it’s less real. She’s not the type to do bits for the sake of it. If she and Lucas got up to something, it means, something is there… And I need to make sure that whatever we have is more important than whatever she has with him…_

Gary shook his head a little. No good if he started overthinking this. He’s got the girl. He smiled at her, and Kat gave him a small, private smile before sliding down from the chair.

“Alright, boys, I’m gonna leave you to it. Though I could definitely go for a milkshake if you manage to fix this thing.”

_I just can imagine how much Bobby’s gonna regret that he wasn’t here to make a joke about milkshake and a yard._

She winked at them, brushing her fingers casually against Lucas’ shoulder as she walked past him, and Gary barely managed to fight back a frown as he saw the look on the other guy’s face.

_It’s nothing. You are the disloyal one, not she. Yes, there’s something between them but she would never sneak behind your back._

“So, do you think we need to talk?” Lucas looked at Gary, a small frown between his brows.

_I really don’t want to._

“I guess,” Gary shrugged.

“Alright then. You’ll probably hear about it soon, but I reckon, it’s better if you hear it from me first. I and Marisol are a friendship couple. We had a chat last night and decided to stay coupled up as mates.”

_I wonder how Marisol took it. It’s her third friendship couple at this point._

“Okay. I believe I don’t need to ask for a reason?”

Lucas chuckled.

“You’re not wrong, man.”

Before the awkward silence took over, the physician continued.

“I don’t want to act snaky or shady, I like you and respect her too much for that. She’s with you now, but it doesn’t mean she can’t choose someone else at the next recoupling. We’re technically rivals but I wanted to be as upfront about this situation is possible. I have feelings for her, and I want my shot with her, that is. I didn’t want to go behind your back – and I know that Kat wouldn’t do it anyway. So, this is where I’m coming from.”

Lucas went silent, studying the blond’s face.

_I really have nothing against this guy. If anything, he was there to comfort her when she needed it. And it sucks that we have an awfully similar taste in women but there’s nothing I can do about that._

“I appreciate you’re being so upfront about it. Obviously, I’m not happy that you’ll be grafting on my partner, but it’s how things work here, so I’m not gonna make a massive drama out of it. Kat’s had quite enough of that by now.” He looked thoughtful when he continued. “You deserve a shot as much as I do, I reckon. But I won’t make it easy for you, mate.” Gary grinned.

“Oh, I really hope you won’t,” Lucas’ smirk was full of relief. “I love a good rivalry.”

With a brief hesitation, the older guy extended his hand for a handshake, and Gary accepted it.

“It was totally succulent.”

Gary shook his head sadly.

“Still not using it right, mate.”

**Hope**

She was pacing furiously from one corner of the roof terrace to another for the last thirty minutes.

_I can’t believe we had an argument and he didn’t even show up to apologize! Like, alright, maybe I’ve started it, but he could clearly see that I’m upset! Why wouldn’t he just at least come to check on me if nothing else?!_

She was so irritated right now; she wouldn’t mind punching something. Back in London, she had a secret place she went to when things were too much to handle. A rage room in five blocks from her office. That was her escape when she felt like losing it. She could’ve used it right now – or, she could go downstairs and punch Noah right in his stupid unfazed face.

_Does he have any emotions at all?! Why am I the one who has to be on edge and he’s unbothered?!_

She kicked the bench one last time and plopped herself down.

_I need to calm down. No one can see me like this. I can’t show weakness to these people, they will tear me apart like a pack of hungry street dogs tear a piece of meat._

Someone knocked on the closed roof terrace door.

“Hope, it’s me.” Kat’s voice sounded a little muffled. “Can I come in?”

Hope quickly checked herself in the phone camera.

“Yeah, come in… Or out?” She added as the redhead got closer. “We’re technically outside now.”

Kat gave her a smile before lowering herself down next to her.

“I just wanted to check on you. No one has seen you for the entire morning, I figured, you might need to talk to someone – or just to sit in silence with someone.”

_That’s interesting. We’re not exactly friends, are we? I know Noah fancied her a little, but she never gave me a reason to think she might be interested. It might be not a horrible idea to talk to her._

“Thank you,” Hope said almost genuinely. “It might be good to get some perspective.”

She went quiet for a moment. She wasn’t really good at this – talking about her feelings. Most of the time she avoided situations where she had to show vulnerability because more often than not things she’d say in those moments were used against her.

“Sure,” Kat nodded. “What’s on your mind?”

_More like ‘who’._

“Have you ever feared pushing a person away so much, you’ve ended up doing exactly that?”

Redhead took her time to think.

“Not exactly. It’s more like I have these walls I’m aware of, but I never try to make it easier for people to get past them. I know that these walls are the reason why I’m alone, but I do nothing to destroy them – yet, I expect that someone will destroy them for me," Kat gave her a sad smile.

_I really did not expect that._

“I think I get it. For me, it’s about control, I reckon. I need to feel like I’m standing on the solid ground. And when I get emotional, I have this feeling like I’m falling, and it scares me, and I do stupid shit.” She frowned. “Of course, it’s about Noah. We had an argument last night after the recoupling. It started because he didn’t say he wanted to go to the Hideaway… sorry, Kat.”

“It’s okay, don’t think about it.”

“Yeah… well, it started with that, but it ended with me literally throwing things at him. Technically, I threw it in a sink but… But then, we never spoke and went to bed. I woke up this morning and he was gone. I went to look for him and I’ve noticed that I pulled a string out of my favorite hoodie. And when I found him, we ended up in a new row. I was upset because of the hoodie because it’s my dad’s who’s he passed away about two years ago and… It’s just sentimental, you know?”

“Of course!” Kat placed her hand on Hope’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “What did Noah say?”

“He said ‘Babe, I’ll buy you a new one.’ And I was like ‘I can buy myself whatever I want’… And he was like ‘I know’. I got so mad!”

She trailed off.

“I get it, I’ve overreacted, I do it all the time. I like someone and then I feel like I like them more than they like me, and I try to show affection, but it turns into arguments and… Ugh, I’m so mad with myself right now.”

Kat spoke carefully.

“I know, you got caught in the moment, but I’m sure Noah didn’t mean anything bad. He couldn’t know this hoodie holds a sentimental valuer to you, and he just did what guys always do – offered a solution. It’s just a man thing, they’re not good at reading between the lines and, you know, just being there for you. They want to fix everything like… like a broken smoothie maker,” Kat smiled a little.

“You’re right… But it got me thinking, what if Noah’s feeling uncomfortable with me because I’m making more money? It wouldn’t be a new experience for me.”

“If that’s the case, he’s an idiot,” Kat said firmly, “Who cares who makes more money? If you’re planning to be a proper couple, you’ve got to get used to the idea that you will share everything. Home, money, hopes – everything.”

_Yeah, right. Not happening. It’s a cute little idea but Noah is literally a librarian, I can’t exactly just pretend that it doesn’t bother me._

“And if you’re not ready for it,” Kat added, studying the other girl’s face. “You might be right to think there’s a problem. I don’t think a relationship should be hard. Surely, life will test you both but… your trials should be something that comes from the outside, not from the within. If your relationship is hard because of yourself or your partner – it might be a good thing to re-evaluate your relationship. It might not worth it in the end.”

Kat gave Hope’s shoulder another gentle squeeze.

“That’s just my opinion, Hope. You do what you feel is best for you.”

_At this rate, I’m not even sure what that might be._

**Noah.**

_Hope looked so angry this morning._

Noah was sitting on a couch in the empty leaving room. No one used it during the day so he figured he could spend some time unbothered. He’s barely seen Hope after their morning row and a few hours later, she still looked pissed.

_Maybe if I fix this for her she’ll at least talk to me?_

He found Hope’s hoodie and was now trying to put the string back into its place. No such luck.

He didn’t like seeing Hope upset but he had no idea why she got so mad in the first place. Sometimes she was a bit too much for him. Too loud, too out there, too impatient. Too much. When she was in a good mood everything was great but whenever something wasn’t going up her alley – well, it ended with pieces of the glassware in a kitchen sink.

It has all started with her being irritated that he didn’t back her up when she asked to go to the Hideaway.

***

“But Kat and Gary have been through a lot in the last few days!” He tried to justify his opinion. “They needed it more than we do!”

“Oh, really?!” Hope didn’t look impressed. “So, you think we’re all rainbow and sunshine after you went on a date with Priya?”

“It wasn’t my choice, she picked me.”

“You could’ve said something! She didn’t chain you up and dragged to that date!”

“You went on a date with Lucas.”

“It’s different! You were already gone, what was I supposed to do?”

And it went on and on in circles.

“I’m just tired of everyone kissing Kat’s ass!” She stated coldly.

“What does she even have to do with this?” Noah felt irritation spreading throughout his body. “She didn’t even ask to go to the fucking Hideaway.”

They both stopped: Noah never cursed. Ever.

“Oh, so you feel _that_ strong about her?”

“I’m just really tired of this argument,” He spoke calmly. “Why are we arguing right now?”

“Because I’m tired of this! I’m trying to be a perfect girl for you, trying to spend time with you, and you just… Whatever!”

***

_And then, she threw her glass into a bloody sink and marched off._

Things didn’t get any better today – if anything, they got worse. That’s why he was hiding inside, trying to get some headspace from Hope and the others – and to fix her stupid hoodie. Maybe if he does, she’ll actually talk to him, a real conversation would be great. He was tired of arguments and drama.

Noah heard footsteps approaching and a moment later Kat sashayed into the room, deep in her thoughts. She stopped dead as her eyes met his.

“Oh!” She sighed. “Sorry, I haven’t noticed you… Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I’ll go somewhere else.”

“No, stay. I could do with some company right now.”

She nodded and jumped on to the couch.

“Gotta say, after all these nights on the daybeds, I’ve appreciated spending the night in the Hideaway even more,” She grinned. “Thanks, by the way. It was sweet of you to give it up to us.”

Noah felt his cheeks flush a little.

“Don’t mention it. I hope you and Gary have worked out your issues.”

She looked a little uncertain as she answered.

“Only time can tell, really. But we’re fine right now.”

She watched him for a few moments. Noah just couldn’t hook the loose end back into the fabric, and it started to annoy him.

“Hey, try this,” She grabbed one of the hangers. “You can make a string out of it and then use it to hook the loose end.”

“Thanks! How do you know this trick?”

“I once fixed a pair of stilettos with a hot glue gun and black Sharpie. I’m crafty.” Kat winked at him. “Is that Hope’s hoodie?”

“Yeah… I’m trying to fix it for her.”

She gave him an encouraging smile.

“It’s really sweet of you. This hoodie means a lot to her.”

Noah stopped in his tracks.

“You know something? Did you speak to her?”

Redhead looked like she regretted her last words.

“C’mon, Kat. If you know something, please, tell me. We’ve been arguing since last night, I just want to know what to do to make it right.”

She contemplated for a moment as if she was trying to talk herself into doing it. Finally, she gave in.

“Okay. But when the viewers accuse me of being into everyone else’s business next time, I’m expecting a public statement from you," She leaned against the back of the couch and crossed her legs. “I and Hope had a little conversation up at the roof terrace. She was upset and she told me about your row. First of all, this was her dad’s hoodie.”

“Oh… I’m so stupid, of course, she got upset when it broke… And I literally told her I’d buy her a new one. I’m such a prick.”

“You didn’t know! You can’t blame yourself for that!” Kat bent over to squeeze his shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

“I guess, I just hate that I sounded insensitive.”

She gave him a wry smile.

“What? What else did she say?”

Redhead bit her lip.

“Well, she said she’s upset with how she acted. She said that she does it when someone gets closer to her because she doesn’t know how to handle it, basically. She’s afraid of pushing you away and she sabotages herself. It’s kinda a closed circle for her. And your reaction to her words… that she makes more money… well, it bothered her.”

“How?”

“I guess, she had this problem before: guys being intimidated by her success.”

“But I’m not! For god’s sake, her company makes freaking toys!”

Kat chuckled.

Noah’s finally managed to fix the string and folded the hoodie carefully to give it to Hope later.

“Thank you for telling me that, Kat. You’ve been such a good mate for me since day one. Even with Mr. Love Island…”

He frowned for a moment. Kat moved closer to him and put her hand onto his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“I was a little upset at the moment but when I gave it a thought, I’ve realized you were a better friend for not helping me then. Hope would be really mad if you did, I now understand it… And this conversation meant a lot to me, too…”

He sighed.

_I can’t imagine Priya going mad over Rahin hanging out with one of the girls, or cutting up a toastie._

Kat watched his face intently.

“I’ve got to say one more thing then,” She frowned. “I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t. You and Hope are trying really hard to make it work, but is it really worth it? You know each other for less than two weeks and it’s already no fun for the two of you. It won’t be any easier on the outside, you’re just too different. Your personalities, your tempers, your life goals… Yeah, there’s a spark but when it’s gone – what are you gonna be left with?”

He didn’t know what to say. She was too right to even try denying it.

“What are you saying, Kat?”

His throat suddenly went dry.

“I think you shouldn’t get fixed on Hope so much, that is.”

_Is she…?_

“If it works out with her, it’s great. But if it doesn’t… There are other people in the Villa.”

Without even thinking he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against her mouth. His head was empty for the first time in what seemed to be forever. He couldn’t think of anything but her soft lips and her cold fingers squeezing his hand. The kiss lasted only a moment before she gently pulled away. It was impossible to read her face. She wasn’t angry… Or even surprised. But she wasn’t happy either.

“I didn’t mean myself, Noah,” She slowly shook her head. “Don’t you know me at all?”

She rose to her feet.

“You really need to get your head straight. I meant what I just said, and I guess this kiss has just confirmed what I was thinking. If you’re not completely happy with Hope, tell her about it and find someone else.”

“Who? You just told me you’re not interested.”

“Someone took you on a date, Noah, just yesterday.”

She said nothing more and left the room.

_Oh god, what’s gotten into me? She’s right, she knows better than kissing boys behind their partner's backs. What was I even thinking about? And how do I even start explaining this to Hope?_

He was just about to leave the room when Priya walked in. As always, she looked like she walked straight off the catwalk, and Noah found himself feeling just a tad better just for seeing her.

“Hey,” She smiled at him. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure.”

They sat down on the couch. Priya looked a little nervous, and Noah couldn’t help but repeat Kat’s last words in his head. _“Someone took you on a date.”_

_Priya chose me to go on a date with her. Was I just blind? Is it possible that she actually likes me back?_

“I wanted to tell you something.” She looked up at him. “It might come out of the blue but… I fancy you. Since day one. I wish I picked you instead of Gary when I came into the Villa. I was too scared to go against Hope, and I really regret it.”

She went silent for a second.

“Please, say something. I know, it all too sudden but…”

He didn’t let her continue. His strong muscular arms wrapped her into a tight hug as he pulled her closer, their mouths found each other almost instinctively. And there it was – the spark.

**Kat**

_If I somehow manage to brush my teeth without bumping into more drama, I’m gonna call it a fucking victory._

Kat growled at her own reflection in the mirror. Marisol just got a text that they’re having a Ministry of Sound party, and the redhead took it as a cue to at least try to have some fun.

_I just want to drink Priya-Colada and dance until my feet can’t move anymore._

She was the first one to start getting ready, expertly avoiding other girls.

_I can’t even choose which part of this day I hated most, it’s so hard to choose between Priya’s stupid plan, Hope’s sudden revelations, and Noah’s kiss. For fun, let’s add Lottie, Gary, and Lucas in the mix – and a recipe for disaster is ready._

She pulled on her favorite silk emerald-green backless dress and looked in the mirror.

_At least, I look good without makeup. I can spend some time hanging out with Gary instead of painting my face..._ _Or, take a hot steamy bath and take the blow-dryer with me._

“Kat!” Bobby’s voice echoed through the entire Villa. “Get to the lawn, now!”

“A vos ordres, mon général!” She yelled back, rushing down the stairs.

Bobby was waiting for her at the lawn, two glassed of milkshake in his hands.

“Your milkshake brings all the girls to the yard, Bobby!” A massive grin appeared on Kat’s face.

Bobby chuckled.

“Gary told me you wanted a milkshake and if I wanted to give you this so I could make that joke… But I just knew you wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation yourself!”

They clanked glasses.

“Wow, it’s amazing! Is there chocolate and mint in it?”

“Yep. I know it’s your favorite combo.”

He beamed at the sight of her smile as she rubbed his hand affectionately.

_This night might be good after all._

They went silent for a moment as they enjoyed their drinks while watching the staff setting up the turntables.

Bobby’s eyes fluttered to her lips for a second.

“Hey… You’ve got something…”

She looked up at him, a thin line of whipped cream above her upper lip. He reached his hand to her face, resting his fingers on Kat’s cheek, his thumb stretching to her lips the same moment her tongue slipped out of her mouth, trying to whip off the cream. As his thumb touched right above her upper lip, Kat’s tongue brushed across the sensitive skin on the tip of his warm finger.

A strike of electricity ran down her body as she saw Bobby’s widened eyes, his thumb slipping a little lower, brushing against Kat’s lower lip. She looked at him with her suddenly darkened eyes, feeling her alabaster cheeks flush with warmth. None of them moved, frozen to a spot, Bobby’s thumb still slightly pressed against redhead’s lips. There wasn’t a single thought in her head at this moment, all her attention focused on the sensations of his sleek, perfect fingers gently touching her cheeks, his thumb caressing her lips ever so slightly. She wouldn’t even feel this movement is she wasn’t this focused. Without thinking, she pressed her face harder against his fingers, and after a split second of hesitation, Bobby let his fingers stroke the soft and warm skin of her cheek.

His other hand found its way to her face, and now both of his palms were tenderly cupping her blushing face.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Bobby whispered, biting hard on his lower lip.

Before she could answer, they’ve heard Rahim calling for them.

“Bobby! Kat! Over here”

They almost jumped at the sound of golfer’s voice.

_What the actual fuck was that?_

“I guess, we gotta join the others,” Bobby suggested, avoiding her eyes.

They walked back into the Villa. Everyone was waiting for them in the girls’ dressing room.

“They need us to get out of the Villa all together in twenty minutes when the special guest arrives,” Priya reported. The older girl looked stunning in her red lace mini-dress and heavy gold earrings and bracelets.

“Looking hotter than a spicy falafel,” Kat whistled, twirling Priya in place, and Priya beamed, wrapping the redhead in a quick hug.

Hope huffed under her breath.

_Oh, this is gonna be a really, really long night._

“Alright, boys, get out of here so we can finish getting ready,” Lottie shooed the guys away before turning to the girls. “They gave us these.”

She handled everyone sheets with golden temporary tattoos.

“Oh, hello, Coachella 2018,” Kat grinned.

“Babe!” Priya squealed. “I knew I’ve seen you before! The first weekend, you were with those hot…”

Kat covered Priya’s mouth quickly. Everyone looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

“I’ve signed an NDA.”

“I didn’t!” Priya muffled into Kat’s palm, amused.

Redhead peered at her.

“Alright, I won’t tell… that you were in the VIP section with the best alternative band of this decade!” Priya grabbed the tattoos. “Let’s do each other’s!”

“I need someone to do mine,” Marisol pouted.

“I’ll do it,” Lottie smiled at her weakly, glancing in Kat’s direction as the redhead carefully applied tattoos onto Priya’s neck.

A few minutes later Hope jumped to her feet, clearly annoyed.

“Well, I’m gonna leave you all to it. I’m planning to spend some time with _my_ Noah before the party.” She turned to Priya, scowling. “Noah told me about your little moment. As far as I’m concerned, this friendship is over.”

She turned on her heels to wait.

“Hope, wait!” Kat got to her feet.

“No, I don’t want to hear to her pathetic explanations – or to you, making her excuses, for that matter!”

Hope stormed off, smashing the door behind herself.

“What the hell was that?” Marisol frowned.

Priya looked deflated.

“I-I made a pass at Noah.”

“Noah?” Lottie’s face was hard to read. “Really?”

Priya looked at Kat.

“You were right.”

She rose to her feet.

“I need some air. I’m sorry, guys, I hope this won’t ruin the party for you.”

She left the room, followed by a trail of coconut scent.

“That’s interesting,” Marisol squinted a little, checking herself in the mirror. “I wonder what went down between him and Priya. Or up,” She chuckled. “God, Bobby’s really started rubbing off on me. Anyway, I’m excited about this party now.”

She left the room, leaving Kat and Lottie alone. The blonde girl looked like she didn’t know what to do. The last time they’ve seen eye to eye was during their infamous conversation after the Mean Tweets challenge.

Kat sighed.

_I’m already doomed to waste this night trying to fix everyone’s relationships. Might as well fix something for myself._

Lottie was trying to fix her eyeliner, but her hands were trembling.

“Hold still,” Kat sat down next to her, grabbed a cotton swab and gently removed the messed up part of the bird-wing line. “Eyeliner.”

Lottie handed her the eyeliner, her cheeks bright pink.

“Thank you.”

Kat gave her a tiny smile.

“It was good, what you did last night,” Redhead met her gaze. “It was also very stupid, but still good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kat grinned.

Lottie sniffed and wrapped her arms around redhead’s neck, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Kat, you can’t imagine. I hate myself for hurting you. I know, it won’t be easy, but I’ll do anything to make you trust me again.”

Kat ran her hands up Lottie’s back, hugging her in return.

“I know, it’s okay, we’re okay now.”

A few moments later Kat gently pulled away. Lottie’s cheeks were wet with tears.

“You gotta let me borrow your eyeliner. Mine didn’t pass the crying test and ruined Bobby’s shirt.”

Kat’s cheeks flushed at the memory. They’ve heard loud music from the lawn and spend a several long minutes just listening to it.

"I should go and talk to Priya," Kat said finally, smiling softly at Lottie. "I’ll catch you in a bit, Lo.”

_Okay, she’s probably somewhere quiet, hiding from the wrath of Hope._

Before she even made a few steps down the corridor, she heard voices coming from the roof terrace. She immediately recognized Bobby’s concerned tone followed by Priya’s quiet mumble. Relieved, she walked up the stairs to join them at the roof terrace.

“Hey," Kat walked towards them and spotted a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

“Oh, Kat…” Bobby awkwardly looked at her.

Kat stopped dead.

_Champagne. Roof terrace. Bobby’s burning cheeks._

“I’m sorry.” She looked Bobby in the eyes. “I didn’t mean to interfere. I’ll leave you two alone.”

She turned on her heel, ready to march off. Her own reaction stunned her more than this romantic set-up.

_It is about time for Bobby to find someone. Priya’s amazing, he’s lucky._

“Wait, Kat!” Priya’s voiced stopped her in her tracks. “Bobby was just trying to cheer me up!”

Bobby nodded, his entire face tomato-red.

“I figured it’d be good to talk about what happened.”

“That’s why I was looking for Priya myself,” Kat’s face still looked uncertain. “Are you sure I’m not interrupting anything?”

Bobby opened his mouth and then trailed off. Priya kicked him on a calf.

“No! I mean, yes!” The second flush of embarrassment washed all over his body. “I mean, you’re not interrupting anything, like, never…” He visibly bit his tongue and extended his hand. “Please, sit with us.”

Redhead eyed him suspiciously as she accepted his hand, and Bobby immediately pulled her into a half-embrace as they both sat down on a bench, their knees gently nudging.

“I was just telling Bobby what happened between me and Noah.” Priya sniffed gently. “I told him I fancy him and… he kissed me. Like, he initiated it. It didn’t last long, and he literally ran away from me right after…” She trailed off.

“He and Hope have been fighting since last night. I spoke to both of them today. And I told Noah that he shouldn’t put all his eggs in her basket and that there are other people in the Villa, besides Hope.”

“You did?”

“Yeah… and then… he kissed me.”

“What?!”

Bobby and Priya stared at her open-mouthed.

“For a second. I don’t really think he meant it, he was just confused. Then, I reminded him about your date.” She looked at Priya. “I guess, he took my advice seriously.”

_Oh, god. All I wanted was to get drunk and dance the night away, maybe do some bits with Gary. And now I’m gonna literally pull myself into this massive drama. I can just see Doctor Fuller’s mocking face._

“Though it’s not fair that you’re taking all the blame, Priya. I’m gonna find Hope and tell her about what happened between me and Noah. I’ll tell her that I advised him to look somewhere else.”

“Kat, no…”

“Don’t argue with me. I will do it after the party because I still hope I can spend at least an hour of my life drama-free. But I will talk to her before the night is over…”

She stopped herself short.

_If I tell Hope about that fucking kiss, I’m gonna have to tell Gary about it, too. He and Noah are mates, and I’m just gonna dump it on him._ _Someone hit me with a shovel, I’m begging._

Apparently, the same thought dawned on Bobby. The pastry chef frowned, tightening his grip of Kat’s waist.

“I’m so sorry, Kat. This morning, you warned us this stupid plan will blow into our faces, and we didn’t listen to you. And now you’re caught up in this drama because of us,” Bobby looked like a sad puppy.

_Can’t be mad when he’s looking at me with those puppy eyes._

She stared into his amber eyes for a long moment and then turned to Priya.

“What are you going to do now? You have to talk to Ram before Hope does, It won’t be good if he finds out about that kiss from someone else.”

Priya’s face fell.

“You’re so right… I’m gonna find him now," She rose to her feet slowly. “Thank you for sticking with me through it, guys. Really. And Kat… I can’t describe how sorry I am for dragging you into this mess.”

“Poor Priya,” Kat shook her head when the older girl left the roof terrace.

“Poor Kat,” Bobby added. “I really wish we listened to you this morning.”

She smiled at him wryly. Sometimes she just wasn’t able to explain it even to herself, but she couldn’t even stand a thought of sad Bobby, not to mention to be the reason for his sadness.

“Maybe next time?” She ruffled his locks gently, “Though I know a way for you to redeem yourself.” A mischievous grin appeared on her lips making Bobby blush a little.

“Oh, you do, do you?”

“If I’m not mistaken, you still owe me a dance.” She slightly bit her lip, smiling at him. “And I wanna see those moves, like, now.”

She took his hand into hers, gently caressing his skin with her thumb, and they walked downstairs to join the others on the improvised dancefloor. The DJ grinned and waved his hand at them changing the tune to a slower one. It was still upbeat but it sounded… not happy.

_“...Call me what you wanna  
I'll be what you wanna  
I've been here a thousand times  
Fallin' for another  
I don't even bother  
I could do it all my life...”_

“I bit melancholic, but I kinda like it,” She commented before waving her hands around Bobby’s neck. “Let’s show them what’s what.”

Bobby’s hands slid up her thighs, pulling silk fabric a slightly up, and came to rest on her waist, as both of them started swaying.

 _“....With every touch of you_ _  
It's like I've started dreaming  
Guess Heaven's not that far away..._”

At first, only their upper bodies moved, as if they were trying to catch a rhythm. Bobby’s fingers slipped just a little down her sides, as he let himself to glance at her. Her eyes were glimmering in the light of hundreds of fairy lights and her skin glowing as if she was made out of the actual stardust. She was so beautiful, just looking at her took his breath away, and for a second, Bobby stumble. Slowly, her hands were caressing the back of his neck, while her emerald eyes studied her intently. Kat couldn't take her eyes off Bobby, he was so beautiful, it almost kicked the ground from under her feet. 

_“...And I'll be singing_ _…  
You're breaking me...”_

Dipping forward and looking into Bobby’s eyes, Kat let her hands to finally move down his body, tracing the contours of his neck, shoulders and strong arms. She felt his fingers tightening on her ribs as she moved one of her hands on to his abdomen, her other hand playing with her own hair, tossing it a little. Dancing with him was so easy, like everything else. It was easy to be around him, to trust him, to let him in. She cared so much for this man, she was willing to do anything to make him happy. 

_“_ _I'm just right here dancing around to the rhythm_ _  
The rhythm that you play when you're breaking my heart  
You know that I can't get you out of my system...”_

Music has picked up the tempo, and she softly moved her hips against his, making him move, too. She could hear his breathe and feel it on her cheeks as she leaned closer before pushing away just a little. Bobby wasn’t a natural dancer. But he was trying his best to keep up with her. She felt so right in his arms, and he fit perfectly in hers as she wrapped one arm around his waist, holding on to him as she bent backwards, swaying from side to side, before pulling herself up, pressing her chest against his.

 _“....You can do whatever_ _  
I'll be here forever  
I'm a sucker for you  
Wishing we'll be out here soon...”_

His short breaths got caught between them as she moved her face even closer to his, their eyes locked. He finally moved his hand until his fingers were touching the bare skin of her back. His other hand slipped down her thigh and under her knee, she weaved her leg around his body and he gently lowered her backwards. He was mesmerized by her, and his heart was falling apart in his heart from having her so close but never close enough. Her body felt just right in his arms, and Bobby couldn't get enough of her, wishing he could just stay like that forever, holding her tightly, moving his body in perfect sync with hers.

 _“...With every touch of you_ _  
It's like I've started dreaming  
Guess Heaven's not that far away...”_

She felt completely safe with his hand supporting her back. She let herself look up at him tilting her head to the side just a little. His hazel eyes looked at her intently, sending tingles through her entire body, his gaze was like liquid adrenaline injected right in her blood. He probably wasn’t a skillful dancer, but he was certainly a passionate one. He suddenly pulled her in, crushing their bodies against each other. She spotted a look she’s never seen on his face as he moved his hips against hers decidedly, with straightforward confidence, his eyes locked with hers. She followed his movement immediately, her fingers digging deeper into his sides before traveling up his torso to take hold of his neck.

 _“And I'll be singing_ _…  
You're breaking me.”_

The song died out, changing into a slow tune. It felt like they were dancing for hours, she almost couldn’t believe it was just one song.

_I wish, we could do this forever. In dance, there’s just you and your partner. There’s nothing else, no drama, no doubts, nothing. Just the two of you, holding on to each other._

Kat finally looked around. Gary, Marisol, Priya, and Lottie were dancing all together in a circle. Lucas and Rahim were standing a little further, sipping on their drinks. Hope and Noah were arguing in the kitchen, again.

“I’ve loved dancing with you, Bobby,” Kat finally broke the silence between them. “I wish I could spend the rest of the summer like this, dancing with you.”

She gently pulled him into a hug, nuzzling her face into his chest. His sweet and fresh scent was familiar and comforting, and so were his arms wrapped around her body gently. For a moment, all of her worries didn’t matter anymore. She was safe. Protected.

The song has changed again, and Kat smiled as she heard Priya’s squeal.

“This is my favorite, you guys! Everyone, come over here!”

“I guess, that’s our cue,” Kat smiled, and Bobby pulled her into a circle.

“What even is this song?” Gary shook his head.

“It’s called ‘Obsessed’,”- Priya grabbed Kat’s hand and twirled her, laughing.

Lucas and Rahim joined them, and so did Hope and Noah.

 _“I found all of you babe  
But I couldn't find me anywhere  
And now I'm stuck  
Inside of you!”_ Priya and Kat sang together, smiling at each other.

Priya spun Kat around, and the redhead landed in Lucas’ arms.

“Fancy meeting you here,” He gave her a smoldering look, sending shivers all over her body.

He gently pushed her away, and she found herself wrapped in Gary’s arms.

“I’ve missed you.” He looked her in the eyes. “Can I have this dance?”

She nodded, smiling at him warmly. The tune’s changed once again but everyone stayed in the circle.

“Guys, let’s do it like they do in the movies!” Priya almost squealed with excitement. “When people dance in the center of the circle, all that!”

_She’s the oldest here, but she’s clearly the youngest at heart. She’s so gorgeous yet goofy and fun, I have no idea how come she’s still single._

“Kat, you and Gary go first!” She pushed them into the center.

The blond guy grinned, taking a grip of her waist, while Kat used him as a pool to slide up and down slowly.

“Wow, did someone turn the heat on?” Lottie grinned.

Kat grabbed Lottie’s hand and pulled her into the center, her and Gary returning to the circle with others. Everyone cheered as Lottie busted out her sexiest moves, moving like her bones were half-liquid.

_That is exactly what I wanted. Just all of us having a great time together. Even Hope looks like she’s having a good time._

Suddenly, the music stopped.

“Islanders, you’ve got guests,” DJ grinned, pointing at the Villa entrance, and everyone turned around.

A girl and a guy walked into the Villa holding hands.

_Why do I have this awful feeling that all hell is going to break loose right about now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	16. Limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...There's me in the corner throwing a fit  
> Making a mess of it.  
> There's me under the table hiding from my  
> Lovers and my allies.  
> It's just a hypothesis or test, that I should not exist  
> Don't you love me now?.."
> 
> [If U Love Me Now - Muna]

**Gary**

_It’s just a dance. It’s nothing._

Gary was in the circle with a few other islanders when Kat and Bobby finally joined them on the improvised dancefloor. They seemed to be too into their own little world to notice anything – or anyone - around. DJ changed the track, as if just for them – the lyrics filled the air around them.

“Oh, interesting,” Marisol quirked her eyebrow, listening in to the song intently. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say it’s a coincidence.”

Gary frowned. Surely, everyone knew about Bobby’s what-seemed-to-be-more-than-crush-by-now thing. And, surely, the show producers loved all the drama and probably posted a lot of stuff on social media. _When they’re out, Kat’s bound to find out about Bobby’s feelings anyway._

 _At least, he’s gonna be in Glasgow and she’s in London. They probably won’t have time to see each other in the beginning, and then some time will pass and… Well, I have to make sure that her feelings for me are stronger than that._ _She picked me, right? And the way things went in the Hideaway…_

Shuffling his feet to the sound of the music, he let his mind drift.

***

“Wow," Gary looked around.

The Hideaway looked exactly how he imagined it from watching the show. A huge bed was made up of silk sheets and covered with white rose petals. The dim candlelight illuminated the room, sending shadows on the walls into dancing with every flicker of the flame. Kat joined him a few moments later, adjusting her pajama top as she walked into the Hideaway.

“They really went all the way with that mood-lighting, didn’t they?” She glanced around and closed the door behind her.

He felt a little awkward.

_What do I do now? Yes, she sorta forgave me but we’re not exactly fine, are we?_

He carefully lowered himself onto the bed, leaning against the pillows. 

“This bed is amazing! I feel like I’m resting on a cloud… or like, a giant marshmallow," He couldn’t resist the urge to just fall flat onto his back and spread his arms and legs as if he was making a snow angel.

“Roll over!” Kat plopped down next to him. “This is heaven.”

For a moment, they were just lying on that perfect mattress in silence. Gary sighed and rolled over onto his side and rested his chin on his arm, looking at Kat.

“We should talk, I reckon.” He took a deep breath. “Thanks for picking me tonight.”

She sat up and crossed her legs.

“You didn’t give much of a choice, to be honest. If I said ‘no’ the public would literally tear me apart.”

Her voice sounded serious, but Gary spotted a mischievous spark in her green eyes.

“Oh, I see,” A tiny smirk appeared in the corners of his mouth. “So, being with me has saved your life, is that what you’re saying?”

She squinted.

“Well played, Gaz," She stretched out her legs and wiggled her toes at him. “Get into it, mate.”

The blond grinned and caught her foot. It was even colder than he remembered. He slowly ran his fingertips across the sole of her foot.

“Hate to break it for you, but I’m not ticklish.” She smirked and a smug look appeared on her face.

“Well, that’s no fun.” He started pressing his thumbs gently against her heel. “You’ve got the most perfect toes I’ve seen, Kat.”

She quirked his eyebrow at him.

“Have you joined Bobby’s little interest group?”

Gary felt his cheeks redden just a little.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Fire away.”

“Why’d you pick Bobby for your date?”

“Why wouldn’t I pick Bobby? He’s my best friend, he’s funny, and I just needed to spend a couple of hours away from the drama.”

“So… you guys had a good time?”

She suddenly blushed.

“We did. And if you ever see some Instagram posts of us... erm, pretending to be in a Cardi B music video…” She trailed off, frowning as if some kind of realization just dawned on her. “It was nice to get out of here for a bit.”

“Is that’s why you didn’t pick Lucas?”

Gary froze for a second as if he couldn’t believe that he’s asked this question. Kat sighed and crawled up to him like a big cat. He pressed his back against the bed panel, and she wrapped his bent legs into her arms, her chin resting on his knees.

“Yeah, sorta. I was trying to avoid more intensity… and I didn’t want to… you know, hurt someone else.”

_It can’t be right. She didn’t pick Lucas because… of me? Even though she thought we were done?_

She studied his face with her wolfish green eyes for a long moment.

“I knew, it’d hurt you to see me going on a date with Lucas,” She sighed. “I hated that I needed to choose first. They’ve probably expected some sort of drama coming out from it… But I just couldn’t do it.”

“And at the recoupling…”

“If I went before Marisol, you mean? I honestly don’t know. Maybe, I’d picked Lucas. I don’t know. My head is a mess, to be honest. I don’t know what I’m doing most of the time," She bit her lip, her eyes not meeting his gaze.

“You can talk to me, you know?”

Gary gently placed his hand on the back of her head and started stroking her hair. It felt silky soft under his touch, the scent of vanilla and jasmine hit him as he ruffled her hair more.

“I know,” She smiled at him sweetly. “Thank you… for doing what you did at the recoupling.”

Gary felt a poke of guilt.

“I reckon, we should both thank Bobby for that. His encouragement is what really helped me to get my head sorted and to finally say what I needed to tell you many days ago.”

 _What Bobby did… Kat doesn’t even realize how much he cares for her. He did it for her, he wants her to be happy even if it means to give up on her. Sometimes I almost wish he’d confessed to her. It’s just not right – that he didn’t even have a shot with her. I_ _f the tables were turned, if it was me in Bobby’s shoes… I bet, he’d told her. Because that’s what a real friend would do. Yes, he doesn’t want her to know and everyone here just respects his decision but… At this point, he’s like a drug addict. He’s getting high off the torture of seeing her with somebody else, and we’re all just standing there, watching._

“We’re both lucky to have him,” She smiled warmly at the thought of her sweet baker boy.

_At moments like this, I can’t even stand the thought that she might ever find out about Bobby’s feelings. Their friendship is so strong, what if she decides that it might grow into something even bigger? I wouldn’t be able to compete with that._

“Hey, Kat?” He leaned closer to her and gently took her face in his strong hands. “I meant every word I said at the recoupling. And I know, being here means treading on someone else’s toes but I… I’m really glad to be here. Ugh,” He frowned. “What am I like? I’m not usually good with speeches but it’s a new level of ‘not good’.”

Without saying a word, she shifted closer to him, her knees resting against the mattress. One of her hands slowly ran up his arm, brushed his shoulder, scratching his skin just slightly as Kat’s nails ran up his neck, sending little goosebumps all over Gary’s body.

“I say, do something that you’re good at, then,” Her low whisper sent a strike of electricity down his spine. Kat leaned closer, ghosting her warm breath on the sensitive skin of his neck.

He gasped a little as she finally put her lips to his neck, kissing it in a slow, soft line down to his shoulder and back up to the earlobe. Gary felt his cheeks redden, all of his thoughts disappearing. Nothing mattered at the moment, only her perfect soft lips on his skin, and her ice-cold fingers running up and down his chest and his muscular arms. He shivered as she moved his face closer to his. Her breath smelt like mint, and he knew that her mouth would taste of chocolate if she lets him kiss her. As if in a slow-motion, his hands slid up the redhead’s back, sending shivers down her spine as the cool silk fabric glided up her skin. He gently placed one of his hands on the back of her neck, while his other took a gentle grip of Kat’s.

She looked up at him.

“I know, I’m usually pretty chill,” He said quietly. “But… when I’m with you, I feel a little overwhelmed.”

“You’re lucky Lottie didn’t pick you tonight, then,” Kat grinned. “She’d eat you up and not in a sexy way.”

His face changed before he could even try to control it.

“Too soon?”

He shook his head and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kat lost her balance and flopped down onto his chest; her elbow nudged him into the stomach. Gary cocked his head to a side just a little so he could see her face. She was smiling at him warmly. Gary’s eyes fluttered briefly to Kat’s lips before returning to meet her gaze. Her top rolled up to her shoulder blades, and she felt his hands warm and soft on her back, caressing her skin gently.

Gary’s face flushed in anticipation, but he waited for Kat to close the distance between their lips.

_I wish I could bottle up this moment. Just the two of us, holding each other. I think… I think I might…_

Before he could manage to finish his thought Kat’s mouth finally found his. She was cupping his face with her hands. Without realizing it, Gary dug his fingers deeper in the skin of her back, as if he was scared that she might pull away. She kissed him gently, savoring every moment of it. It was different from when they’ve kissed before.

It was pure bliss.

This entire moment, the candlelight, the silk sheets, her long hair brushing against his chest and face, her knees, pressing against his sides… It felt almost sacral. Nothing else existed at that moment, only her gentle, almost soothing lips tracing a gentle line of kisses up from the corner of his mouth to his cheekbone, temple, and forehead, and then moving down the other cheekbone to his jaw and finally back to meet his own.

She kissed him for a long moment before snuggling against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Gary kissed her on top of the head, pulling Kat tightly against him. His eyelids went heavy and he pulled the duvet up to cover them both, ready to fall into sleep.

“You make me really happy,” He murmured into her hair. “You make me the happiest, Kat.”

**Priya.**

The new Islanders entered the Villa hand in hand.

_Which would look less weird if the guy wasn’t literally three times the girl’s size. They look like a Hulk and Thumbelina, that’s just hilarious._

The new girl squealed with excitement and broke free the moment she saw Kat.

“Oh my world!” She charged towards Kat and threw her hands around redhead, almost sweeping Kat off her feet.

“Oh, hey there,” Kat hugged the new girl back.

“I’m Chelsea, and this is Jakub!” Chelsea was almost jumping on a spot with excitement. “It’s so amazing to finally meet y’all… and you especially, Kat! You look even more gorgeous in life!”

“You’ve been watching us?” Hope eyed the new Islanders.

“Oh, absolutely,” Jakub grinned, poking his tongue out of his mouth a little.

“Yes! I have so many opinions!” Chelsea added enthusiastically.

_Uh-oh, sounds like draaaaama._

Priya perked up a little bit.

_With the new arrivals, maybe there’s a chance that Operation Nope stuff would be pushed a little aside?_

“Seen anything interesting?” Rahim quirked his eyebrow.

“Oh, we surely did! A lot of stuff, actually! For starters, that kiss…”

Hope scowled.

“You mean, that time Priya kissed Noah?”

“No, not that!”

“Did you kiss someone else?” Hope’s face grimaced as she stared at Noah.

But Chelsea has already turned to Lottie.

“I thought, you were supposed to be the loyal one, Lottie! How come you’ve ended kissing Gary? Even though you knew Kat liked him!”

Everyone stopped dead. Priya felt her cheeks flush with fury. She slowly turned to face Lottie. “So, that’s what it was all about?”

She glanced around. Gary looked like he’d rather be in the open sea than here. Kat’s face was impossible to read. Bobby was creeping towards her.

“You’re telling me, that after all those Girl Code bullshit talks, after all the crap you’ve dumped at me… you went ahead and kissed the guy your supposed best friend likes?!”

“She totally did!” Chelsea chimed in.

Before she could continue, Jakub butted in.

“What is this? I thought, there’s supposed to be a party.”

“He’s right,” Marisol nodded. “I’m not gonna let this drama ruin my night.”

“All my party people, on me!” Jakub started jogging towards the DJ but stopped for a moment. “Looking stunning, Kat.”

She gave him a weak smile. Marisol, Hope, Noah, and Rahim followed him. Lucas hesitated for a moment but then put his hand on Gary’s shoulder and walked him away.

“I can’t believe, you did this, Lottie.” Priya looked at the blonde girl with disgust. “You’re such a hypocrite.”

“Hey, guys,” Bobby intervened “Maybe, we shouldn’t do it right now…”

“No, Bobby, we’re gonna do it now!” Priya felt the need to scream. “I’ve been dealing with her snide comments for almost two weeks straight, and all this time she was sitting on the fact she'd kissed her best friend’s guy!” She eyed baker. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

A bitter taste filled her mouth. She felt a wave of disappointment washing over her body. 

“And somehow, you’re still friends with her… Funny, I really thought you were for real, I guess, I was wrong… I thought your feelings…” She trailed off.

_I shouldn’t take it out on him._

“You,” She pointed her finger at Lottie. “I want an explanation. Now.”

“Oh, I can totally tell you what happened!” Chelsea started, but Priya cut her short.

“No. I’m talking to her. I want to hear why she did it.”

Kat whispered something to Bobby, and he shook his head. She gave him a firm look, and pastry chef slowly walked away.

“Guys,” Kat’s voice sounded like an old record. “Can we not do it right now? Me and Lottie are fine and…”

“Fine?! But what about how she’s been treating me this whole time? I didn’t do anything wrong, I didn’t kiss anyone I wasn’t supposed to kiss, but she made me be the bad guy of the Villa.”

“Not for the lack of trying!” Lottie scowled, regaining her composure. “I’m not going to explain myself to you!”

“Why? Because you’ve realized that you’re the real snake here?!”

“Oh, you should’ve seen those tweets…” Chelsea started but Lottie cut her short.

“You! Fancy shutting your huge mouth for a moment? What the fuck is your problem?” Lottie took a step towards Chelsea, and the shorter girl widened her eyes.

“Lottie,” Kat’s voice worked immediately.

Goth girl frowned but stopped herself.

“I’m not doing it.”

She skipped towards the Villa.

“Ugh, typical Lottie,” Priya frowned. “I can’t believe she did that… and you forgave her?” She shook her head. “I’m sorry I’ve lost my cool, Kat.”

Redhead smiled at her.

“I get it, it’s okay, Priya. It wasn’t your fault.”

Chelsea looked at them, a furrow between her brows.

“I think, it’s my fault,” Her shoulders slumped. “I didn’t mean to cause more drama. I was just so excited to meet you all, especially, Kat… and I got over-excited and… Ugh. Gin, guys?”

She looked at the table with champagne bottles and glasses.

“Oh, no gin.”

Kat took Priya’s hand into hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“With all that Noah stuff, I feel like I’m on the edge.”

She turned to Chelsea.

“I’m sure, you didn’t mean bad.”

“I didn’t!” Chelsea nodded energetically. “I was just like so shocked when I saw that kiss, I was like ‘girl, it’s your best friend’s boy! What are you doing?!’ And then, Kat has found out and she was so sad in the Beach Hut... I was crying watching you cry, Kat!”

Her face fell as if she was ready to cry right on a spot.

“Seriously, that scene in the Beach Hut… it left me in tiny pieces when you told about…”

Kat’s hand flew up to cover Chelsea’s mouth.

“Maybe, enough for one night, Chelsea?” Redhead didn’t sound angry, just tired.

_Poor Kat. She just fixed her relationship with Gary – and Lottie, apparently, and Chelsea threw everything into a spun again. And this whole Operation Nope, and Noah kissing her… I wish I never came up with that stupid plan. Now, me and Rahim are most likely done. He said, he didn’t want to talk about it during the party, but he’s clearly hurt._

_I feel like a teenager again. Always the awkward one never knows what to do with herself…_

She’s missed the moment when Lottie returned to the lawn. The blonde girl looked like a hot mess.

_Has she been crying?_

“Why me?” She looked directly at Chelsea. “You could’ve said something about anyone here – so why me?”

“I didn’t…” Chelsea trailed off. “I was just sad for Kat, that is. You and Gary hurt her, and you knew that she’s been hurt by her friends before.”

Lottie’s face fell. She didn’t look angry anymore – just embarrassed and sad. No one knew what to say.

_Apparently, Chelsea was spot on if that made Lottie shut up._

Marisol appeared the moment when silence between them passed the mark ‘slightly awkward’ and got close to ‘really uncomfortable’.

“Guys, maybe we should just all cool down a bit?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kat looked around.

The boys were creeping nearby, clearly wanting to talk to Chelsea but too scared to fall under the thumb.

“We should let the boys get to know the new girl better,” She smiled warmly at the petite blonde, and Chelsea beamed at her.

Kat spotted Bobby hanging out by himself a few steps behind the others. She caught his eye and smirked. Baker boy let out a tiny sigh of relief and walked closer to her.

“Yeah, I was actually hoping to have a chat with you, Kat,” Marisol frowned.

_No one looks happy right now. There’s too much drama going on, it’s hard to keep up. Everything is just so messed up. I wish I never kissed Noah. I wish Lottie never kissed Gary. I wish… oh, I wish we could just have some fun, for a change._

“And with you too, Bobby," Marisol looked at them both expectedly.

“Oh, c’mon,” Bobby frowned in mocked annoyance. “Kat just told we can chat with Chelsea!”

_Oh, sweet, sweet Bobby. If anything, Chelsea should’ve spilled his secret._

“Wouldn’t you rather chat with Kat… and me?” Marisol quirked her eyebrow sarcastically, and Bobby’s cheeks went red.

_Seriously, someone has to tell Kat._

**Bobby**

Marisol led them to the kitchen, now empty. Jakub, Hope, and Noah were splashing in the pool, while Priya and Chelsea were basking in the spotlight as Lucas, Rahim and Gary circled them. Chelsea’s bubbly laughter echoed through the Villa.

_I wonder where Lottie is. She was so upset earlier…_

He sighed and busied himself making them something to drink.

_Alright, you can’t beat some hot chocolate on a stressful night like this._

“So, you wanted to talk to us, Marisol?” Kat climbed onto the barstool and crossed legs. The silk fabric of her dress pulled up, exposing her toned thighs.

“Yes… It’s about what happened today.” Marisol frowned. “Obviously, a lot of stuff going on right now. That thing with Priya and Hope, and Priya and Lottie, and now Lottie and Chelsea…” The law student took a moment to think. “I’m honestly impressed though. So many new people entered the Villa since we’ve arrived here, and this girl was the only one to spill the beans.”

“She shouldn’t have said anything,” Kat nodded.

_She looks so tired. This was supposed to be the summer of our lives, but she looks like she’s been working eighty-hour weeks for, like, months. First, that thing with Rocco, then, Lottie, and now this… I wish I could do something for her. Was Priya right about me? Am I so focused on keeping everyone happy that I haven’t been completely there for Kat?_

A thick, viscous feeling spread through his body. He’s heard it so many times from so many people. He’s heard it all. People-pleaser, yes-man, sweet-talker… a fence-sitter. It started with his parents and then continued with his friends and girls he dated. His ex hated this about him. Well, technically, she hated a lot of things about him. His stupid jokes, his mediator demeanor, his constant need for attention. He hated it about himself, too – but it was easier to hate himself than to get his heart broken again.

He almost sniggered at the thought. No matter how hard he tried to protect his fucking heart, it just kept breaking, again and again, every time the redhead girl kissed someone else – or even when she kissed him. It wasn't even funny anymore - at least, a few days back, he could find the strength to laugh about it. But recently, even looking at her has become some kind of torture. And the worst part: all this pain began to feel like pleasure.

“… That’s why we need you, Kat.”

Marisol’s last words snapped Bobby out of his thoughts. He looked down to see that he’s somehow managed to make three mugs of hot chocolate without even noticing what he was doing.

“Erm, what exactly do we need Kat for, Marisol?”

He carefully put steaming mugs on the table in front of each girl and slid onto the barstool near Kat, clasping the third mug in his hands. Redhead turned her head to him and gave Bobby a little sad smile.

“Thank you, Bobby. This looks amazing.”

He beamed at her as her fingers brushed his arm gratefully.

“Weren’t you listening?” Marisol frowned at him. “I was just saying that we need to somehow restore the peace in this Villa. There’s too much drama going on all at once. There should be something we could do to clear the air.”

She looked at the hot chocolate right in front of her.

“This looks… so you, Bobby. But what I was trying to say, is that Kat is naturally a great arbitrator, she knows how to put people at ease and talk sense into them. And you, Bobby, under all the jokes and silliness, do care about this group of people.”

“Okay…”

_I really don’t like where she’s going with that._

“That’s why I think the three of us should team up and talk some sense into the others.”

Even though there were a few inches between them, Bobby felt Kat’s entire body tensing. She took another sip of hot chocolate, put the mug carefully down on the table and looked directly at Marisol. Her green eyes now had that wolfish orange sparkle.

“Essentially, you want me to drag myself into more drama, correct?” Her voice sounded calm but the air around her was almost cracking with electricity. “It’s funny coming from you, actually. I’ve never seen _you_ trying to fix anything. You prefer to stay out of the drama as much as possible even when it’s _you_ who caused the drama in the first place.”

Kat slipped down the barstool, looking Marisol straight in the eye.

“I might give this impression, but I’m not fucking United Nations. I have feelings, too, not is if anyone here acknowledges it.” She trailed off. “I’m too tired to even talk right now... But you, asking me to fix everything for everyone-" She pushed the barstool out of her way.

“Kat!” Bobby jumped off his seat. “Wait!”

She abruptly turned to him.

_I’ve never seen her like this. This is hurt. She’s hurting._

“No, Bobby. You can go help Marisol with the drama-solving quest, or you can drink another glass of champagne with Priya, or bake more rainbow cupcakes for Lottie. But don’t follow me now if you’re planning to then follow someone else.”

Two streams of tears were running down her cheeks as her eyes met his. Bobby couldn’t move, he just stood there, stupefied. The corners of her mouth curled in a sad grin as she watched him for a moment.

Without saying a word, she walked away, leaving Bobby’s world in pieces around him.

**Lucas**

Lucas was rummaging through the closet trying to find a pair of pajama pants that islander won’t call ‘upmarket’ – like what the fuck does that even mean? He finally found a pair of simple satin boxers.

_Whatever, I’m not letting them to pajama-shame me._

He chuckled a little.

This evening was way too much for him. Too much drama and unnecessary bickering. Though the news about Gary kissing Lottie? Lucas’ first thought was to slap the crane operator hard. But then, everything kicked off and he found himself actually helping Gary to calm down, so he doesn’t say – or do – anything stupid.

_So much for the rivalry then._

He had nothing against the younger guy. He even liked him. And he surely respected him more for not giving up on Kat. Even if it meant that he had to try even harder now to win her over.

He heard angry footsteps first, and then a redhead tornado skipped past him, slamming the roof terrace door so loud, he could hear it all the way from the boy’s dressing room. He almost expected to see Bobby following her but there was no sight of the pastry chef.

_Do I go there now? She’s clearly upset, no, she’s pissed. I’ve never seen Kat like this. She’s usually the ‘cold shower treatment’ kind of girl. Something must have really hurt her to act like that…_

He sighed, changed into his usual deep burgundy satin pajama pants, grabbed one of the throw blankets, and walked up the stairs.

After a moment of doubt, he knocked gently and pushed the door open without waiting for a response. Kat was sitting on the bench with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was staring into the distance, her hands clenched into fists, wet trails on her cheeks were glistering under the moonlight. Lucas walked slowly to her and quietly sat down on the bench next to her. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

“Oh,” She snapped out of the trance. “Hey.”

Kat’s hands flew up to her face to whip off the tears, but Lucas caught her wrists before she managed to reach her cheeks. Slowly, he lowered her hands on to her knees, keeping a gentle hold of her wrists with one hand. His other hand touched her face gently, his thumb caressing the skin, whipping the wet trails off her cheek. 

_She looks even more beautiful now. She looks raw._

He felt his insights doing cartwheels. It was so hard not to kiss her right now. He bit the inside of his cheek hard to focus on the pain instead of the burning desire to wrap her into his arms, that was looming inside of his chest. It was wrong to think about her like this now, but he just couldn’t stop his brain from throwing images at him. He pictured her wrapped in his arms, her naked skin pressed against his own, her emerald-green eyes darkened with desire and locked with his. He could almost feel the way her fingers would dig into his back leaving bloody scratches.

He bit on the inside of his cheek even harder and the metal taste filled his mouth immediately.

“I’m sorry,” She said quietly. “I didn’t mean you to see me like this.”

He looked at her, astounded.

_She’s apologizing… for what? For being a human?_

“There’s nothing you should be sorry for. But… do you want to talk about it?”

Being quite reserved, he never felt the need for talking things through, but these words left his mouth before he could even think about it. And he somehow knew – he meant it. He wanted her to want to talk to him.

“I…” She trailed off.

“You don’t have to be alone," Lucas tilted her head gently with his fingers. “Just talk to me, Kat.”

She let out a soft sigh.

“I’m just so tired. It’s… as the weight of the world is on my shoulders. I’m trying to do the right thing, trying to make sure I’m being a good friend, a good partner, a good everything… and it’s all falling apart. It’s been like this my entire life. The moment I let someone in is the moment they stab my back… or, rather, heart. When I came here, I was hoping for a fresh start. I wasn’t expecting to find here the love of my life, I honestly just wanted to make a few friends and to have some fun. I ended up in the constant drama and broken relationships. Even with you…”

She looked up at him, her eyes were glimmering with the unshed tears.

“It’s unfair on you… this whole situation with me and Gary. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I did, and I’m so sorry.”

Lucas gently squeezed her forearm.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about, Kat. I told this to Gary, and I’m telling it to you, too: I’m not about to give up on you. I knew you’re the one that I want since I watched you on the telly and it’s not gonna change just because you’re coupled up with someone else.”

She sniffed gently.

“Thank you for saying it… But it’s just one of the things I really messed up. Lottie… we’ve cleaned the air before the party tonight, but I just… I can’t trust her anymore. I still love her and I still wish her happiness but… I can’t help but wonder how deep her feelings for Gary are. She gave up on him for me, but it doesn’t mean she’s suddenly not into him anymore. And part of me – a huge part of me – wants to just… step aside, the way she did for me.”

_I can’t believe I’m saying it…_

“Even if Lottie has feelings for Gary, Gary wants you, not her.”

She smiled at him softly.

“You’re no better than I, you know? You’re literally playing for your rival’s team now.”

“I just told you the truth. I’m not the most selfless person in this Villa, but I play fair.”

Kat shuffled in her seat a little, stretching her legs and wincing. Lucas noticed her grimace and pulled her legs onto his lap. Before she could say anything, he bent her leg gently in the knee and pressed his thumbs into the muscles of her shin.

“Oh, wow…” She shuddered a little. “That feels amazing.”

Lucas grinned, sliding up and down her svelte calf, pressing harder into the underknee. Kat leaned back on to her elbows watching his hands flutter up and down her legs. A warm breeze picked up a loose strand of her hair and blew it across her face. Lucas bent over and carefully tucked it back behind her ear. He could almost physically feel the sadness radiating from her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly, not recognizing his own voice.

Tears spilled from her eyes.

“I… I’m sorry…” She slipped her legs down from his lap, sitting up straight.

“Just tell me what it is, Kat.”

“It’s stupid… Bobby always does it. He tucks my hair behind my ear because I always have food in my hands or something. And I-I was so angry earlier, I was mean to him; I’ve hurt him for no reason… and it…”

She didn’t finish the sentence, but he didn’t need her to. He knew exactly what she was thinking. _She hurt him and it hurts. She’s hurt herself by hurting him._

At this point, he didn’t know what was going on between her and Bobby. She was clearly oblivious to his feelings – thank fucking God – but was it possible that her own feelings were slowly transforming into something more than friendship? He could feel jealousy scrabbling at his chest. She wasn’t even coupled up with him for him to feel this way… but he couldn’t help it. He wanted her, all of her, to himself.

“What am I like?” She suddenly tossed her hair, smiling through the tears. “I bet you’re not used to be in this ‘shoulder to cry on’ role.”

“I’m just happy to be here, that’s all. In whatever role you’d want me to play.”

She caught his glance. His eyes were dark and deep, and intense, and she’s lost herself in his gaze for a moment. He felt a bolt of electricity running up his spine as she gently leaned in, brushing her ice-cold fingers against the bare skin of his chest.

“I’ll remember that,” She said slowly, her eyes glued to his. “For future reference.”

She moved her face closer to his, planting her lips on his cheekbone for one long, sincere moment before leaning her forehead against his chest. She took a deep breath, and then another, and another.

“Are you sniffing me, Kat?” He really tried not to sound smug but couldn’t hide a huge grin. 

“Maybe,” She looked up at him. “You smell like- honestly, it just reminded me of something but I can’t figure out what exactly.”

“It’s a musk and patchouli blend, kitten," He smirked when Kat meowed. "I’ve bought it last autumn when I traveled to Morocco.”

Her eyes widened.

“How’s there? I was planning to visit but- well, life happened.”

“It’s magnificent. I went there with one of the athletes I treated. We were staying at the hotel right in the middle of the orange garden, we could pick fresh oranges on our way to and from the hotel! And I went to this huge ancient market in the heart of Marrakesh. Well, maybe one day I’ll take you with me.” He gave her a smoldering look.

She finally lost that sad look in her eyes. Now, she was smiling at him, and he could see the tips of her fangs. His skin prickled with the goosebumps at the memory of their morning on the daybeds. He could almost feel your nails digging hard into his back, her teeth tugging slowly on his bottom lip.

Kat chuckled to herself.

“What?”

“Nothing. I don’t know what exactly you’re thinking about right now, but I can bet it’s something… interesting,” She winked at him.

He felt his cheeks blushing.

_What the hell? I don’t blush, ever._

She stroked his cheek with her fingers.

“When I went up here, I thought I needed to be on my own. But it turned out, I needed to be with you… So, thank you. Really," She pressed her lips to his mouth for a brief second.“I’ll see you in a moment.”

As she left the roof terrace, Lucas let out a long, desperate moan.

_Lucas: 0_

_Chances to end up in a psychiatric ward: 1_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	17. Let us make a thousand mistakes, cause we will never learn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “... Anything you feel, put it all on me  
> All of your thoughts, I want everything  
> And when you get sad, like you do sometimes  
> Put it all on me...”
> 
> [All You Need To Know - Gryffin]

**Kat**

She was waking up slowly, her body still heavy from the sleep. Gary’s strong warm arm was wrapped around her waist, the other tucked beneath her pillow. Last night’s events felt like a blur as if it all has happened months ago.

After her chat with Lucas, she wasn’t able to catch Hope on her own and their conversation had to be postponed until the next day – today. Redhead wasn’t a fan of the idea that it should be her to blow the whistle on her and Noah’s kiss, but it was the right thing to do. She actually wished Noah would've told Hope himself… Well, it wouldn’t be a new thing for her to take the blow for someone else.

_It’s just not fair on Gary. Noah is one of his mates, and now Gary won’t be able to trust him. But that kiss shows how little he cares about Hope. He kissed me just for the sake of it and then he kissed Priya, too. The question is, why he didn’t tell Hope about kissing me? What’s the point in keeping that a secret after coming clean about the thing with Priya?_

Gary stirred in the bed next to her, and she felt his warm lips brushing against her shoulder.

“Morning, beautiful,” He whispered into her ear, sending goosebumps all over her body. His lips slowly traced a line of kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He ghosted his warm breath on her skin, making Kat shiver just a little.

He pulled her even closer, pushing his chest against her back and nuzzled his face into her messy hair.

“I like waking up next to you,” He said quietly, his voice muffled just a little. “It’s actually my favorite way to start a day.”

“You melt,” Kat couldn’t help a little smile forming in the corners of her mouth.

She wiggled in his arms until she was facing Gary, whose lips were curled into a mischievous grin.

“We’re the only ones awake,” His voice sounded too innocent to trust it.

“Oh, really?”

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Without a flicker of hesitation, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips into Kat’s mouth. He kissed her slowly, savoring every moment of it, his strong hand ran up and down the length of her body. Her hand moved up his muscular arm, brushed against his neck, and finally came to rest on the back of his neck, her fingers winding through his hair. Gary rolled over so he was now above Kat and looked down at her. She could see a vulnerable look in his sky-blue eyes. She carefully took his chin in her hand and guided him to her mouth.

He was so… normal. Down to earth. Sincere. No mind games, no lies, no pretending. What you see is what you get kind of guy.

_It’d be hard but I could really move past that Lottie thing. I know he didn’t mean to lie and sneak behind my back he just didn’t know how to deal with that mistake. None of them did. But they didn’t mean to hurt me, and they did everything they could to show their loyalty to me._ _So why am I holding back?_

Gary planted the last gentle kiss on the tip of her nose and smiled at her.

“Now, it’s certainly a good morning.”

She winked at him but suddenly went all serious.

“Hey, you alright?”

A concern in his voice and in his eyes was so genuine and sweet, Kat couldn’t help but pull him into a tight embrace. Gary lost his balance crushing on top of her. His weight felt somehow very right, his body seemed to be created just to be wrapped into her arms.

“I need to tell you about something that happened last night,” She whispered. “Let’s go downstairs while everyone else’s asleep.”

They quietly slipped out of the bed and headed downstairs. It was still chilly outside, and Kat shivered slightly as the cool breeze picked up.

“Hey, come over here," Gary wrapped one arm around her shoulders while pouring some water into the coffee machine.

_He’s so attentive and caring, what else do I really need?_

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

Kat bit her lip. She couldn’t keep a secret from him even though it wasn’t technically _her_ secret.

“You remember when you and Lucas were trying to fix the smoothie maker yesterday?”

Gary nodded, adding some sugar into her mug.

“Well, do you remember what you said about Priya? That you thought she’s into Noah?”

“I’m really not that old to forget things less than 24 hours after they happened,” He frowned a little. “Where’re you getting with that?”

“Well, you were right. Everyone knows about that kiss he and Priya shared last night. But before that, I bumped into him. He and Hope had yet another argument and he was just hanging out by himself... And I spoke with Hope right before and… well, you probably can guess that I’ve sorta dragged myself into their drama.”

“Oh, Kat…” He looked at her with empathy.

“It’s not really the worst part.”

She took a deep breath.

“The worst part is that Priya came up with the plan to turn Noah’s head. I knew it was a mistake and I told her I don’t want to be a part of it… but then, I spoke to Hope, and it was clear both she and Noah are not really happy… So, I told him not to put all his eggs into Hope’s basket.”

Gary poured coffee in two mugs and added milk.

“Thank you.”

Kat eagerly took a sip of a burning hot drink without wincing.

“Well, I told him to keep his options open and… Noah kissed me.” She couldn’t look up at Gary. “I honestly have no idea why he did that, it lasted half a second before I pulled away but… it happened. And then he kissed Priya and told Hope about it, and everything kicked off. I wanted to talk to you and Hope last night but before I could, Chelsea and Jakub arrived and… well, all that stuff about you and Lottie came out. And, to cap it all off, I had a nasty scene with Marisol and Bobby. And it was too much, I didn’t want to dump it on you, not when my head was in pieces and I knew for sure it would come out wrong.”

Kat stopped herself.

_I’m rambling._

“I’m sorry.”

Gary looked stunned but he shook his head.

“It’s not like you’ve kissed him.”

“I know. But I’m responsible for the miscommunication. I didn’t realize he might take my words as a call to action or whatever. Like, he fancied me for all of the five seconds when we all just came here but it’s been almost two weeks. And now, you have to deal with the fact that one of your mates had gone and kissed your girl.”

She slowly put her mug down on the counter and took his hand into her palms.

“I like _you_ … I’m with you.”

He looked at her with his sad puppy eyes.

“For now. But you can’t say ‘I like only you’, can you?” He gave her a sad smile. “I know, it’s hard for you, too. I understand that feelings might be complicated… I’ve accepted it. But my feelings, Kat, are not complicated. I like only you, and I’d choose you over any of the girls here… and outside the Villa.”

He gently freed his hands from her grip.

“I’m not mad with you, I just need a few moments to think. I’ll catch you later, Kat.”

Redhead watched him disappear inside the Villa. She knew he was right. And she knew, she’s making it complicated for him.

_Am I just scared? I’ve been through it way too many times to actually trust someone with my heart. I like him, there’s no denying it. But I also like Lucas. I like him even more after the last night’s conversation. I thought it was only physical for both of us but-_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the noise coming from the daybeds.

_Did someone spend the night out there?_

She squinted a little to see better.

_Is that… Bobby?_

Bobby sat up straight, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He looked absolutely exhausted. Kat picked up her almost full mug and slowly walked towards the daybeds.

_I was so mean to Bobby; it was unfair. He’s been nothing but the best friend for me, and I’ve just let it all out on him… I don’t even know what’s gotten into me._

She frowned as she remembered what exactly she said to him.

_I sounded like a jealous wife or something… “Bake more cupcakes…” Gosh, I’m just a mess. No wonder the show producers always look so happy to see me. I’m must be doing wonders for the fucking ratings with all the stupid drama I attract. Like seriously, it was a perfectly normal afternoon until I decided to talk to Hope and then to Noah._

“Hey,” She sat down on the daybed next to Bobby. “Coffee? Gary made it, so don’t expect much.”

Baker took the mug eagerly, finishing it in just a few gulps.

“Wow. Someone’s thirsty," She winced: it wasn’t the right time for silly jokes.

“Thank you,” Bobby put the mug down on the decking. “I feel like rubbish. I dunno how you’ve managed to spend so many nights on these daybeds without ending up with scoliosis or something.”

“Why you’ve even slept here?”

He finally let his eyes meet her gaze. Kat almost gasped at the sight of his tired amber eyes. He looked more serious than she’s ever seen him, without the usual mischievous grin he looked older. Sometimes it was easy to forget he’s 24, he always acted – and looked – sixteen. And with him, Kat felt herself sixteen again, too. But now, he looked like he'd aged ten years overnight. She felt her heart skipping a beat. She wished she could just wrap him in her arms and cradle him until the spark returns to his feline eyes. His eyes always reminded him of her cat’s eyes, it was almost the same shade of gold with tiny brown dots.

“I-I guess, I just needed to get some headspace. To think about… stuff.”

“I think, I get it.” She bit her lip. “Bobby, I…”

“No, don’t do it,” He cut her off. “Please, don’t apologize.”

“But what I said last night…”

“Was exactly how you felt. I’m not letting you apologize for having feelings.”

He looked serious, focused almost. It was the other side of him, the side, he tried so hard to hide from the rest of the world. Kat wasn’t sure if he’s shown it to her on purpose or if he was still in that headspace where he couldn’t really control his demeanor well enough. Whatever it was, she was soaking in every moment of it. She loved his silly side. She loved his not so funny jokes, and his grin, and the way his eyes laughed along with his mouth. These were the things that her best friend was made of. But this Bobby… it wasn’t her best friend whose gender didn’t matter. It was… it was a man. A man, she’s never seen before.

He’d probably noticed the way she was staring at him – or maybe, he just felt like putting his well-known jokester mask back on – but he suddenly grinned at Kat and pulled her into a bear hug.

“Cheer up, Katastrophy. It’s a brand new day, there are two new people in the Villa, and we had actual coffee instead of whatever Noah’s making right now.”

Bobby nodded towards the kitchen. Noah and Rahim were chatting while making breakfast.

_I still have to talk to him and Hope._

“Fuck me,” Kat growled.

Bobby’s eyes widened in a mock astonishment.

“Right here, Kat? In front of God and everybody?”

He gave the redhead a wink and wiggled his eyebrows at her, and Kat burst into laughter, throwing her head back. She was laughing loudly and for a very long moment, attracting islanders’ attention to the two of them. She was laughing like she really needed to as if she didn’t laugh really hard, she might have cried. Finally, her laughter turned into giggles and she looked up at him, still smiling from ear to ear.

“I love you, Bobby,” She ruffled his hair. “If I ever start talking shit the way I did last night – just stuff something into my mouth and knock some sense into me.”

Someone chuckled behind their backs, making both of them jump. Rahim was standing behind them with a plate with two avocado toasts in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

“Why are we talking about stuffing things in Kat’s mouth?”

_Oh lord._

Kat felt her cheeks going bright pink as she replayed her last words in her head. Golfer sniggered at Bobby’s flustered expression and handed the food to them. With his cheeks still bright red, Bobby grabbed one of the toasts and grinned at Kat.

“Open wide.”

Amused, Rahim watched her taking a huge bite.

“Mmm, ish sho guf.”

Bobby chuckled.

“You were right, this is so much better than ‘you suck, Bobby’, ‘don’t follow me, Bobby’,”

She squinted at him and swallowed.

“I didn’t say you suck. I mean, who knows…” She gave him a wink, slowly licking her lips.

“Oh my days!” Rahim’s dark complexion couldn’t hide that he was furiously blushing. “You guys flirt weird.”

“We’re not…” She trailed off. “Weird. I personally think that I’m adorable," Kat smirked and took another bite. “But really, it’s so good.”

“Yeah, thank you so much, Rahim,” Bobby joined.

“Don’t mention it.” Golfer smiled at Bobby. “I’m just glad to see you both in a good mood.”

“By the way, where’s everyone?” Bobby looked around. Noah was still in the kitchen but besides him, no one was around.

“Oh, Jakub is in the gym,” Rahim frowned a little. “All the girls are over there, too. And they pulled Gary into the Beach Hut and told Lucas he’s next.”

 _Amazing. They want Gary to talk about how he feels being coupled up with the ‘Villa’s most wanted’._ She frowned: these were the exact words of one of the camera guys. _Also, me and Lucas had that little moment at the roof terrace. Nothing really happened but it’s still food for gossip. Plus, he said he’s not gonna give up on me... So yeah, exciting times lie ahead of us._

“I should probably go talk to a few people,” Kat raised her eyebrows slightly as she looked at Bobby.

Baker’s eyes widened in understanding and he nodded, a concerned look on his face.

“Find me when you’re done.” He squeezed her hand gently before bringing it to his lips to plant a soft, tender kiss on her fingers.

_I don’t know what I’m gonna do when he’s in Glasgow and I’m in London. Are there hospitals in need of a second-year intern in Glasgow?_

She left Bobby with Ram and headed towards the gym. Half-way there, she realized that she’s still in her pajamas. And, for that matter, still hadn’t even brushed her teeth. As she walked into the bedroom, Gary appeared from the bathroom. His chest was glistering with the water drops, a bath towel hanging low on his hips.

The blond guy grinned and walk straight to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“Hey!” She laughed. “You’re all wet!”

He smirked.

“Yep, I’m giving you a pre-shower."

She beamed when he planted a gentle kiss on top of her head before releasing her from the embrace.

“Though I’d rather you kept this bed hair. You look so sexy right now.”

She quirked her eyebrow.

“Oh, I do, do I?” She ran her finger teasingly across his chest and down his abs. “Catch you in a bit, Gazza.”

_Alright, now, where’s my ‘today will be Hell’ emergency kit?_

**Lottie**

She’s been watching Jakub doing weights for what seemed like forever.

_It’s just so bad it’s almost good._

Priya, Chelsea, and Marisol gathered around the guy, giggling. Hope and Noah were doing squads, together. Hope risked a glance at Jakub, and he winked at her.

_They looked super cozy last night in the pool._

Kat sashayed into the gym, squinting in the bright sunlight. Redhead looked determined but clearly not excited as she walked straight to Nope.

“Kat!” Priya yelled suddenly. “Would you come over here for a second? _Please._ ”

Redhead met her gaze, and Priya widened her eyes as if trying to communicate without words.

“Is everything okay, Kat?” Hope looked up with a quizzical look in her eyes. “Did you want to talk?”

“Erm, yeah… I’m gonna find you later.”

_This was proper weird even for this place._

“Hiya,” Kat walked over to Priya and nudged the other girl’s thigh with her knee. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much. What’s up with you?”

_This is riveting._

Kat looked down at Priya and sighed. The older girl looked a bit uncertain.

“Okay, can we go somewhere less crowded and talk?”

Priya jumped onto her feet, and Kat turned to Lottie.

“I’d like you to join us too, Lottie.”

_Ugh, I just so don’t want to do this._

Lottie threw the last glance at Jakub who’s just started doing very, very low squads. Marisol and Chelsea looked especially excited as he turned his back to them. Lottie sighed when Kat led them to the bench hidden behind the grapevines. She sat in the middle, and both girls took their seats on either side of her.

“So, last night things went out of control,” She started. “Marisol asked me to mediate the conflict… And I told her to go fuck herself.”

Priya and Lottie chuckled.

“Well, not with these words exactly but it was a close match, trust me," Kat frowned at the memory before continuing. “Something happened yesterday, and I need help sorting my head out. I thought I knew what to do but not anymore,” She looked at Priya.

“I had a feeling when I saw you approaching the Big Nope… I… panicked.”

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Lottie looked at them both in turns, using her hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun. Kat shuffled in her spot a little, so her shadow was now covering goth’s face.

“Before I tell you, Lo-Lo, I need to say this: I’m not trying to force you two to make up. But I’d appreciate if you could put your differences aside and just be there for me.”

“I’m always there for you, Kat," Priya brushed redhead's shoulder with her long fingers with perfectly manicured nails. "And… I’m sorry for the way I attacked you last night, Lottie.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too. I guess you were right. I was a hypocrite scowling you for something you actually didn’t do… for something I did.”

“Apology accepted,” Priya gave her a small smile and Lottie returned it immediately.

Kat wrapped her arms around the girls' shoulders pulling them closer. It wasn’t a group hug, but it made the three of them feel a bit closer.

“Thank you,” She whispered in the space between them.

_I just want her to be finally happy. Because she makes me happy just by being my friend. I will get over Gary. When we’re out of here, it’d be easy. Out of sight, out of mind. And for now, I’m just gonna focus on having fun with Kat and Bobby. It’s huge luck to get two friends out of this stupid show._

Lottie threw her arm around Kat’s shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

“So, what’s going on?” She asked finally.

Kat exchanged glances with Priya before answering. She looked around to make sure no one’s coming their way and lowered her voice to almost whisper.

“Priya wasn’t the only girl Noah kissed yesterday. He kissed me, too.”

Lottie gasped.

“What?!”

“It was in a moment, and I pulled away immediately… And I told Gary about it earlier this morning. I promised Priya to talk to Hope last night but then Chelsea told everyone about you and Gary, and then Marisol pissed me off, and I took it all out on Bobby… By the time I was ready to show my face to the world, Hope and Noah were already in bed, together. And now they’re working out together, and it got me thinking… If I tell Hope now, would it make things better or worse? Ultimately, it’s for Priya to decide, but I figured I wanted you to know too, Lottie.”

“And when I saw Kat approaching those two, I panicked,” Priya added.

Lottie sighed.

“It’s just so messed up… Why would he even go for it?”

Kat and Priya glanced at each other and the older girl sighed.

“Me and Bobby had this plan to test Nope. To see if they’re for real.”

_Her and Bobby? And where exactly was I at that moment?_

“Well, considering he kissed Kat and then you, the answer is ‘no’, isn’t it?” Lottie frowned. “Do you actually like him?” She looked directly at Priya.

“I do. And I know that it’s probably stupid considering… but I really like him. Honestly, he’s the only guy here I fancy. Rahim is sweet and all, but at this point, we’re just mates, nothing more.”

“So, you want him to pick you if there’s a recoupling?”

“Yeah, I really do. But he kissed Kat and I’m not even sure he likes me that much.”

“What’s really bugging me is why he didn’t tell Hope about our kiss,” Kat frowned. “I’m not sure what it means, and I don’t like it.”

“Well, either he didn’t care about your kiss and doesn’t see it going anywhere further than that – or, that kissed meant something and he’s scared of Hope finding out about it,” Priya noted. “Whatever it is, I don’t want to drag you into this mess even more, Kat. I don’t want you to tell Hope about your kiss with Noah.”

They all went quiet for a long moment. The sun was already high in the sky, and Lottie felt the need to take a sunscreen bath. She caught one of the grapevines between her fingers and picked one of the berries. It wasn’t ripe yet but she actually liked the sour taste of it.

“Sharing is caring,” Kat grinned pointing at her open mouth.

Goth girl smirked too and carefully put another berry in redhead’s mouth.

“Want some?” Lottie raised her eyebrow at Priya.

“Yeah, I’ll probably wait until it’s ripe. I hate sour… but thanks,” The older girl smiled at her.

_Priya is not that bad, to be honest. She clearly cares about Kat. And she was there for her after I told Kat the truth about that freaking kiss. I wish I never kissed him. I knew it’s gonna bite me in the ass and still went for it. I_ _did exactly the same thing with Gary, as Priya did with Noah. The only difference is that Hope wasn’t Priya’s best friend._

She chuckled to herself.

“Lo, you alright?” Kat’s worried voice snapped the goth out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, I was just thinking… If you want Noah, you should go for it, Priya. It’s exactly what this game is about.”

The older girl looked surprised but gave her a grateful smile. Kat studied Lottie’s face for a moment and nodded slowly.

“We’ll support any decision you make.” Redhead gently squeezed Priya’s shoulder. “But are you really sure you don’t want me to talk to Hope?”

“I am. You’re not the one who initiated that kiss, you don’t owe her any explanations.”

“I agree,” Lottie nodded. “There’s nothing worse than to tell someone about their partner being unfaithful. Trust me, I would know.” She grimaced. She didn’t mean this whole Gary situation – no, she’s been in this exact position multiple times before. Always the side chick, no one’s first choice.

Kat pulled her into a hug. Lottie’s body slowly relaxed in the warmth of her friend’s embrace while redhead’s hands were stroking her back, gentle and comforting.

“It’s okay, Lotus. I’ve got you.”

Lottie couldn’t help but grab at Kat’s shoulders, burying her face in redhead’s hair.

“I really love you, K,” She mumbled. “I don’t know how’d I survive this place without you. And I’m just so fucking sorry for what I’ve done…”

“Shh,” Kat tightened her grip. “Don’t think about that, it’s all in the past now.”

Slowly, blonde regained her composure and pulled away. “I’m such a melt.”

Priya gave her a thoughtful look and a careful tap on a shoulder.

“Kat is lucky to have you as a friend, Lottie. And I hope, we can become friends, too.”

A snarky response was already at the tip of her tongue when the blonde stopped herself. Instead, she nodded.

“Me too.”

Kat beamed at both of the girls.

“You guys are both melts,” She grinned.

_My stupid unnamed feeling for Gary doesn’t matter. I like him a lot but… I don’t like him enough to lose her over it._

Hand in hand, they returned to the gym.

“Back for more, ladies?” Jakub grinned at them, flexing his stomach muscles.

“God no,” Kat whispered under her breath, sending Lottie and Priya into a burst of giggles.

The new girl immediately jumped up from the beanbag and rushed to Kat.

“Hey, Kat, you look stunning as always, Kat!”

_She looks so cheerful and enthusiastic… I’m not about that._

“You’re so sweet, Chelsea.”

Redhead glanced at Lottie and then returned her gaze back to the newbie.

“Hey, last night was kinda intense and we didn’t really have much time to get to know each other. Do you maybe wanna hang out for a bit?”

“Oh my god, I’d love that!” Chelsea squealed and rubbed Kat’s shoulder excitedly. “I’d love to get to know you better! I’ve been watching the show and I always knew you and me would be such good friends!”

Kat smiled at her warmly before turning to Lottie.

“Care to join us, Lo?”

_I’ve literally just sat down. Apparently, Marisol’s request will be fulfilled today, after all._

“Is this some kind of Fix Lottie’s Friendships day?” Villa’s resident witch didn’t look impressed but followed Kat and Chelsea to the kitchen. “I just wanted to sit down and do nothing for a bit.”

“Movement is life, Lotta,” Kat grinned. “Plus, I know you well enough to be sure that this little trip to the kitchen is something you’d do either way. It’s almost time for your second breakfast.”

“Hey! It’s not me who keeps devouring the entire stock of chocolate!”

“Have no idea whatcha on about,” Kat batted her eyelashes at her.

“Oh my days, you guys are so cute!” Chelsea was almost jumping as she walked. “I’m so happy you’ve made up!”

“Oh, seriously? Last night you weren’t.” Lottie scowled.

Petite girl’s face fell.

“We’ll get to that,” Kat waved her hand dismissively. “But first: banana-split or cake? And before you decide, Bobby didn’t make the cake.”

Lottie and Chelsea looked at each other before answering in unison.

“Ice-cream!”

“All in agreement,” Kat grinned. “Knife, please.”

Chelsea passed her a knife and pulled a large plate from the shelf.

“So, Chels, what do you do on the outside?” Redhead sliced banana in half and grabbed another one, peeling off its skin as she looked at the newbie.

“Oh, I’m a home decorator!”

“You are?” Lottie couldn’t contain her interest. “Did you decorate any celebrity houses?”

“I sure did! So, I’m not supposed to say his name, but he used to be a very reach bachelor and now he is a very reach guy, who now has a girlfriend!”

Lottie looked at Kat, puzzled.

“What?”

Chelsea grimaced as if it was the hardest thing for her not to reveal the guy’s name.

“Oh… Oh!” Kat yelped. “The bachelor!” She wiggled her eyebrows at Lottie.

“Still have no idea what it means.” Blonde shook her head.

Kat finished decorating their dessert with some whipped cream and chocolate syrup and put a plate in front of the girls.

“Scooch over.”

Lottie moved closer to Chelsea, making room for Kat. Redhead gave them forks and the all wolfed down.

“Thanks for making this for us, Kat.”

“Yeah, thanks so much!” Chelsea bent over and grabbed Kat’s hand. “It’s so sweet of you to welcome me into the Villa like this, especially, after last night…” She went quiet.

Lottie frowned at the memory and put her fork aside. It wasn’t really easy even when no one knew about her kiss with Gary, but now… she’s been catching stares the entire morning. She even had to hide in the Beach Hut for some time last night just to avoid everyone.

“No kidding,” The goth girl scowled at the newbie.

Before Kat could intervene, Chelsea waved her hands up to her chest, her face full of emotions.

“I cross my heart, Lottie, it wasn’t intentional! I didn’t mean to have a go at you or anything like that! I was just so excited to finally be here, and I saw Kat and… well, I was caught in a moment and really wasn’t thinking about how it all might turn out! It sometimes hard for me to keep track of my thoughts and, well, my words, because of the ADHD. I sometimes really can’t control myself, but I really try, and I will try even harder now I’m here… I-I’m sorry, truly. I apologize, to both of you.”

She looked at them sadly.

“I really wish I didn’t say anything. I sometimes feel stuff and it’s weird because… well, I feel like I know Kat so well from watching the show but I really don’t, and in my mind, I understand that we’ve just met but I already feel like her friend because I’ve been watching her all this time. Like, I know she loves being in med school, but she misses being a dancer, and that she’s been betrayed by her best friend and… Oh, sugar, I’m doing it again. You both have all the rights to be mad with me.”

Chelsea trailed off, clamping her mouth shut.

“I get it,” Lottie’s expression softened suddenly. “My cousin has ADHD, too.”

“I’m not mad with you, Chels,” Kat smiled at her sweetly. “Really, I know you didn’t mean no harm.”

“You’re not?” Chelsea jumped with excitement. “Oh, thank the lord! And Lottie, I really am sorry, I want us all to be friends, I swear!”

_Ugh, this is the soppiest day I’ve had in this villa so far. With all these friendship talks and group hugs, the only thing we’re missing is Rocco and his ukulele. If someone played ‘Wonderwall’ right now, the scene would be complete._

She sighed.

“Apology accepted. I wasn’t in the right either.”

Chelsea wrapped her surprisingly strong arms around both of the girls, pulling them into a tight hug.

“I’m just so happy! I just know we’re gonna have so much fun together!”

Before Chelsea could continue, her phone beeped.

_Saved by the bell. Not sure how much more excitement I could handle._

“Guys! I’ve got a text!”

_My fucking ears. Priya has some strong competition, it was deafening._

Islanders came running from all over the Villa. Bobby made his way towards Kat, spotted the unfinished dessert, and grinned at the redhead.

“Finding new things to stuff your mouth with, Kat?” He asked quietly.

_Wow. That was… wow._

She looked him up and down, slowly.

“Had to be inventive since you weren’t around, Bob.”

Bobby’s cheeks went a deep shade of red immediately, and he swallowed hard.

“Everyone’s here. What’s the text, Chelsea?” Gary walked over to Kat and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Chelsea and Jakub! Time to pick two people to go on a date with you. #grafton," She turned to Jakub. "You go first, babes!”

The guy grinned, poking his tongue out of his mouth a little.

“I chose Hope for my first date. And Priya."

“I choose Rahim and… Bobby," Chelsea blurted excitedly. 

_Did she just say Bobby?_

Everyone turned to Bobby, side-eyeing Kat as well. Redhead’s body stiffened in Gary’s hands for a second before she grinned at the baker.

“You guys would get on like a house on fire!” She frowned a little. “In a good way, of course... Though seriously, try bringing him back in one piece. And don’t trust him if he says that he actually can do a handstand.”

Kat ruffled Bobby’s hair affectionately.

“Amazeballs!” Chelsea grabbed Bobby’s hand and turned to Rahim. “I can’t wait to spend some time with the two of you!”

Lottie watched Kat watching Bobby and Chelsea disappear around the corner. She was smiling but it wasn’t her usual ‘Bobby’ smile, as Lottie called the warmest, sincerest beam that lightened up Kat’s eyes whenever Bobby was around or whenever she was talking about him. She was smiling, but the smile didn’t touch her eyes. Redhead shook her head a little and wiggled in Gary’s arms until she was face to face with him. He winked at her and leaned in for a kiss.

_And that’s my cue to leave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	18. Wish I believed I'm strong enough to feel this pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support, your likes and comments mean the world to me!  
> Literally, I jump whenever I see a new comment it's honestly the best feeling - to know that you guys enjoy this little story of mine ♥️♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...And I guess that I got rewired  
> 'Cause you're cold as ice but it feels like fire.  
> And the drugs don't work and I don't know why  
> But when you hurt me I go higher..."
> 
> [Crying on the Bathroom Floor - Muna]

**Gary.**

With half of the people gone, it was a rather slow and quiet afternoon. Most of the islanders were just aimlessly hanging out around the Villa, waiting for the others to return from their dates. No one seemed to be too eager to discuss the new arrivals, especially, around Noah. The librarian didn’t show any signs of worry. If anything, he seemed calm and unfazed. He and Gary have spent the last hour working out in the empty gym. None of the girls bothered to join them, and Lucas preferred to do some laps in the pool.

“Too hot for that,” He glanced at the barbell, shaking his head. “I’m not that attached to having a six-pack.”

With those words, he drifted towards the pool. Kat and Lottie joined him shortly after. Gary glanced at Noah: the crane operator still hasn’t decided if he wants to talk to him about Noah’s kiss with Kat. On the one hand, he was pissed. But on the other, he wasn’t the one to judge.

_Kat told me that Priya asked her not to talk to Hope. I shouldn’t probably get involved for the time being. She made it clear she’s not interested so I don’t see him pursuing her, he’s not the one I should be worried about._

He sat up straight on the bench, watching Noah doing push-ups, again.

“Mate, you’ve been working out the entire morning,” Gary noted. “It’s not really good to torture yourself like that. What’s on your mind?”

Noah stopped mid-push-up, wincing a little. His face, neck, and chest were glistening with sweat. He seemed a bit taken aback when his gaze met Gary’s. Frowning, the older guy asked:

“Can we have a chat? It’s about Kat.”

“Erm, yeah, sure.”

Gary plopped himself down next to the librarian.

“Let’s chat, then.”

Noah’s fingers tangled in the grass, pulling on the little blades of grass.

“Everyone knows that I’ve kissed Priya last night. But it wasn’t only her… I kissed Kat, too.”

Noah forced himself to meet Gary’s eyes.

“She pulled away immediately and she wasn’t interested in the slightest, and I’m really sorry. I just… something took over me for a second. I didn't mean to, I-I like someone else.”

The older guy finally stopped fiddling with the grass, regaining some of his previous composure. A burst of loud laughter coming from the pool echoed through the Villa, followed by two other voices.

“Grab the ball, Kat!” Lottie yelled. “C’mon, get your hands on it!”

“It’s slippery because it’s wet!” Kat’s laughter muffled out Lucas’ response.

Gary shook his head like a puppy as if trying to shake out the unsettling feeling that’s crept into his chest.

“I know,” He finally replied. “Kat told me this morning.”

Noah’s face went red again.

“Oh. I see.”

“I’m not gonna say it’s okay because it’s really not. But I know that it was a mistake and it meant nothing. So, I can move past it.”

Noah let out a relieved sigh. “I appreciate it.”

“Why didn’t you tell Hope? Why hide it after you blew the whistle on your kiss with Priya?”

“It’s like you just said. It wouldn’t go anywhere. So why put Kat on the spot for something she didn’t initiate?”

Gary nodded. It was hard for him. He was never the one to be involved in any sort of drama. He went through a lot as a child and young adult. His dad left them, then, he had those horrible body image issues when he couldn’t think about anything but the way he looked… But it was more of a personal drama, not ‘I’m-with-this-drama-magnet-girl’ situation. Sometimes, being with Kat felt like too much. She was the most beautiful, most sincere girl he’d ever met. She was beautiful inside and out. And she was fun, caring, honest and smart – and for some reason, she liked him.

She was magnificent. Being around her felt like being around the sun. It was so warm and bright, but there was no chance to touch it without getting burned. She was always the center of attention, even if she had no intention of being one. She magnetized people, in good and bad ways.

_As if being around her brings out the hidden qualities people don’t realize they have._

He could see it with the islanders. Instead of his usual playful self, Bobby became intense whenever she was around, she made Lucas lose his poise and self-control. With her, Lottie’s messed up vision of loyalty has finally gained clarity. Thanks to Kat, Priya’s finally learned to trust other girls. And when it came to him… With her, he felt like he was drowning. He’s always been this chill, laid-back bloke, who takes life as it comes. With her, he was the guy who gives big speeches and puts himself in the spotlight.

Whenever she was around, he felt his heart pound in his chest hard, and his pulsed jumped up every time he thought of her. And they’ve known each other for less than two weeks. Being with her was like having a shot of two-in-one poison and remedy injected straight into his blood.

_Is that how drug addicts feel? Is that how Bobby feels getting his daily fix of Kat?_

“Hey, you alright?” Noah shook his shoulder, snapping the blond out of his sudden trance.

“Yeah, fine. I guess it’s enough exercise for today. See you later, Noah.”

He got out of the gym and went to the pool. Lottie was sunbathing on the pool’s coping, lazily watching Kat and Lucas doing some weird routine in the pool.

“Oh, hey,” She blushed a little but quickly brushed it off. “Please, step into my office.”

Gary smirked and sat down next to her, dipping his toes into the pool.

“Ready?”

Lucas and Kat were facing each other, their arms stretched around a huge inflatable ball.

“Bring it on!” Redhead sounded like she was at least going into a battle.

“Charge!”

Both of them jumped up, trying to land on the ball.

“What the actual hell?” Gary felt his eyebrows rushing into the unknown depth of space.

“Don’t ask me,” Lottie grinned. “Kat argued that she has very heavy bones and she can sink the ball. Lucas, being a man and, well, ridiculous, decided to prove her wrong… You go, Kat! Next time you’re gonna sink that bitch!” She yelled enthusiastically. “And I don’t just mean the ball,” She winked at Lucas.

“You’re just bitter that you can’t actually dive,” Lucas smirked. “Oh, hey Gary. Care to join? I bet, together, we could win this.”

Kat turned around, smiling at Gary.

“Hey, you.”

She crossed the pool in a few strong, fast movements. She pressed her elbows against the edge of the pool and pushed herself up a little to give him a small kiss on the lips. Her lips tasted like chlorine but somehow also like her. Lucas swam up to them a few moments later.

“Has anyone returned from the dates yet?” Physio looked around, squinting in the bright sunlight.

“Not yet,” Gary shook his head.

“It’s been almost two hours,” Kat noted. “How much time do they really need to drink that crappy bottle of wine, anyway?”

Her question was met with the surprised glances.

“What? Like you haven’t noticed that it’s not exactly Moet that they buy for us.”

Kat shrugged. Before she could add anything, Priya’s voice echoed through the entire Villa.

“Guys! We’re back!”

A few moments later, Priya, Chelsea, Bobby, Rahim, and Jacub joined them by the pool. Hope immediately scanned the area for Noah. She spotted him in the kitchen and walked straight to him.

“How were the dates, guys?” Lottie looked keenly interested.

“Oh, it was amazing!” Chelsea gesticulated excitedly. “We hit up a go-kart track! Bobby’s almost crashed into the wall of tires… I mean, he did crash into the wall of tires, but they fixed it pretty quickly!” She laughed. “And then we all had the most amazing fish and chips, like, ever!”

“And we had a more conservative date. We went to this really lovely art gallery and did a sip-and-paint," Priya reported.

“A sip and what now?” Gary frowned.

“Oh, you’ve never done it before?” Chelsea almost tripped over her feet. “I did it with my girls so many times! It’s when you go to a gallery and they give you a painting to recreate and a bottle of wine to sip on!”

“Sounds like you all had a lot of fun," Kat smiled, leaning her head against the coping. She smiled at everyone but no one in particular.

“What were you guys up to?” Rahim asked.

“Nothing much, to be honest,” Lottie shrugged. “Mostly, just waited for you lot to get back," Blonde looked at Bobby suspiciously. He was unusually quiet and introspective. “Hey, hoist me up,” She nudged the baker’s calf with her toes.

Bobby extended his hands and helped Lottie to her feet.

“C’mon, let’s see what’s going on in the kitchen. I’m well hungry. Kat, you want something?”

Redhead tilted her head up.

“I’m good.”

Slowly, the islanders dispersed throughout the Villa, leaving Gary and Kat on their own.

Gary watched Kat’s face for a long moment. She didn’t seem sad, nothing like that – but she seemed to be in her own little world. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and grinned. Before he could do anything, she pushed herself up and grabbed at his waist.

“What are…”

She pulled him towards herself, making the blond lose his balance, falling hard into the pool.

“Hey!” He emerged from underwater just to see her face inches away from his own.

“Got any complaints?” She smirked, closing the distance between them before he could reply.

Her lips crashed against his mouth, while she wrapped her legs around his body under the water, pulling him even closer. She kissed him deeply, drawing a soft moan of pleasure from his throat as her tongue slipped inside of his mouth. He let his hands slip down from her waist and follow all the way to her thighs, trying to stay afloat. He could barely breathe, his heart pounding in his chest like a hammer. With a few quick, forceful motions, he reached a shallow end of the pool, right by the edge, and pressed Kat against the tiles.

His lips trailed slowly down her neck. She moaned softly, digging her nails slightly in his back, sending a bolt of electricity down his spine.

“Kat…” He growled low.

“Yes, Gary?” She whispered, ghosting her warm breath on the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“I really want you now.”

“I know.” Her sultry voice drew another growl out of him.

It was almost like a sensation overload. Somehow, he could feel her everywhere as if she just climbed under his skin. Her thighs clenched around his waist, her nails, digging into his back, her breast, pressing against his chest, and her lips, slowly sucking the skin of his neck into her mouth – she was all over him but it wasn’t enough. He needed her, all of her. Pressing her harder into the tiles, he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, holding Kat’s hands above her head as he moved his kisses down her neck, biting the soft skin on her collarbone slightly.

_I have to stop now. We’re in a fucking pool in the middle of the day._

As if on cue, a phone beeped somewhere across the lawn.

“Guys! A text!” Bobby yelled.

Kat snapped her eyes open, her face blushing uncontrollably. Gary released his grip of her hands and she slowly pulled him into a hug. Both of them needed a moment to catch their breath.

_I care so much for her._

“I hope my nan won’t see this,” His face was burning with embarrassment.

“Honestly, from what you’ve told me about her, I think she might actually find it kinda amusing,” Redhead winked at him.

“Awful, Kat!”

“Not as awful as telling a girl that one day you’ll show her a tattoo with your nan’s name,” Kat smirked. “I was properly disappointed to find out it’s just on the back of your neck.”

He watched her, amused.

_How a girl can be both so hot and so goofy? One moment she’s almost thrusting you – and next thing you know, you’re both crying with laughter._

He planted a kiss on top of her head. “We ought to join the others.”

“Ugh, alright. But we should get back to this sometime soon,” She winked at him, pushing herself out of the pool. Gary just stayed where he was, flustered and red-faced. “You’re coming or what?”

_She’s not wrong. Nan’s probably already followed her on Instagram and made at least a dozen dirty memes and told everyone to petition for Kat’s water bottle to be filled with gin._

Gary smiled.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just excited for when you meet my nan.”

Kat quirked her eyebrows.

“I thought, you only invite birds to meet your nan when you need to get rid of them?”

He chuckled. It was the truth: he wasn’t really good at break-ups so whenever he dated a girl and realized it wasn’t going anywhere, he invited her to have dinner at his nan’s house. Safe to say, he’s never heard from those girls again.

“I never said _I_ was going to invite you. At this rate, I’m pretty positive that she will invite you, and probably my invitation will get lost in the mail, so I don’t mess up with your martini party.”

She burst into laughter, linking their arms.

“C’mon, Garemenator. We have a text to hear and some ridiculously stupid shit to do.”

**Priya.**

“Spill the beans, Rahim!”

After a quick shower following the mud challenge, they found themselves lounging on the bench hidden behind some grapevines. After they all learned that Noah had an ex named Priya, everything has kicked off. Noah admitted that he was thinking about coupling up with Priya which would be nice if things didn’t get out of control just a moment later. It’s been almost an hour since, and they could still hear Hope’s loud voice even from their hiding spot.

“How was the date?” Priya kept pressing golfer for information.

“It’s really odd to discuss it with you.”

She sighed.

“We’ve talked about it. Just because we didn’t work out as a couple doesn’t mean we can’t stay friends. I care about you, Rahim. I want us to move past what happened, if that’s something you want, that is.”

He sighed. Technically, they’ve cleaned the air and decided to stay coupled up as friends until next recoupling.

“You’re right, I suppose. Well, we went to that go-kart track. The first hour or so we were just doing that – driving karts and trying to keep Bobby from breaking his neck.”

They both chuckled.

“After, we grabbed some fish and chips which were amazing, actually…”

“Skip the menu, Rahim! Did you and Bobby get a chance to talk to her? What were you talking about? How did Bobby act? Did he enjoy the date?”

Rahim eyed her suspiciously.

“Alright. What’s going on?”

_Busted._

“Nothing. I’m just asking my friend about his date.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Just tell me about Bobby, already!” Priya clamped her mouth shut and sighed. “Okay, it’s not about you. I mean, I want to hear about your date, surely. But it’s just… Chelsea took Bobby on a date.”

“You can say it again,” Ibrahim quirked his eyebrows, mildly amused.

“Ugh, don’t you get it? What happens if she turns his head?”

Rahim gave her a puzzled look.

“Bobby will finally stop drooling every time he sees Kat?” He frowned. “I think, it’d be for the better if you ask me. Bobby deserves to meet someone here, and Chelsea seems to be a good match for him. She’s bubbly and sweet and I have a sense she’s loyal, so she’d be right up his alley.”

“Do you know anything?” She glanced at him suspiciously.

Ibrahim sighed and looked around to make sure no one could hear them.

“Okay, so I might’ve seen something. But take it with a grain of salt because things sometimes are not what they seem, alright?”

“Just tell me already!”

_God, he really needs to stop beating around that bloody bush._

“After we’ve grabbed some food, we had to split up. I and Chelsea went for a little walk, and then, she and Bobby had their private time, too. I didn’t mean to pry, but I got bored and ended up exploring the territory. I saw them from afar, and they looked cozy. They were holding hands, and they were sitting really close. Before I could leave them to it, she kissed him.”

“She did what?!”

“Shh! Geez, I’m starting to think this whole thing with Noah was a mistake and you should’ve gone for Bobby. Anyway, she kissed him. On a cheek, that is.”

_Oh my god. That’s not happening, this can’t be happening, right?!_

Before she could ask any more questions, they’ve heard approaching footsteps.

“Hey, lovebugs,” Lottie smirked. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I was just looking for a quiet place to…”

“Hide,” Priya suggested.

Lottie sniggered.

“Yeah, they’ve moved to the kitchen so there’s literally no place to hide from the screaming.”

“Tell me about it,” Rahim frowned. “Anyway, I’m gonna see if I can find Gary and hit the gym.”

“What was that about?” Blonde followed the golfer with her eyes until he turned around the corner. “Are you two still together?”

_Wow, she doesn’t mess around._

“We decided to stay together as friends. But it’s not important. Listen to this: Chelsea kissed Bobby.”

Lottie froze, gobsmacked.

“She did what?”

“On a cheek. But Rahim said they looked really cozy during their little private time, holding hands and stuff.”

“That bitch!” Lottie looked livid. “After what she said about me being disloyal!”

 _It’s not exactly the same though,_ Priya frowned and bit her tongue: better not go there. The truce between her and Lottie was too fragile to rock that boat.

_Oh god, I’m turning into Rahim. Mixing metaphors like this, it’s only one step from calling a girl a poached egg._

“Hold your horses, Lottie. First, she didn’t really do it to someone Kat actually likes. And second, and it pains me to agree with Rahim, it might be a good thing.”

Lottie looked at her in disbelief.

“How is this little Miss Sunshine sticking it on Bobby might be of any good?”

Priya sighed: she was walking on very thin ice.

“Listen, Lottie. I know, we aren’t exactly friends, but we’ve made up and can move forward, right?”

Blonde nodded cautiously.

“Great. I need to discuss this situation with someone but my closest friends here are Kat and Bobby and they both are not the right people to talk about this stuff to," She inched closer to Lottie, lowering her voice to a whisper. “I know, we really don’t talk about it and pretend that this huge loud elephant is not in the room…”

“Erm, what?” Lottie’s eyes widened.

“We all pretend that we don’t know about Bobby’s feelings for Kat,” Priya winced.

_So much for being discreet._

“But I’m worried about him. I know, you’re closer with him than I am, but he’s been there for me when everyone learned about my kiss with Noah, and he tried to help me and Rahim to fix things up… Come to think about, Bobby’s always there for everyone. But it seems like no one is there for him, like, ever.”

_Uh-oh, she’s not loving it._

“I didn’t mean you’re not being a good friend to him or something! But whatever is going on with him and Kat is getting out of control. I thought what you did for Kat at the last recoupling was really good. But what Bobby did for her... Rahim and I talked to him that night. He looked like he might just dive into the pool and take a deep breath and then another and another until he can’t breathe anymore.”

Priya trailed off, her face twisted with concern.

“What I’m trying to say: we should do something. I honestly have no idea what’s going on in Kat’s head, but I know that if Bobby continues like this, he’ll end up even more wounded than he is already. She doesn’t mean harm, but she hurts him every day without knowing. I want to do something for him. I just don’t know what. That’s why I’ve asked Rahim about the date.”

Lottie was listening intently, her eyes locked at the spot right above Priya’s nose bridge. She looked thoughtful as she kept quiet for a very long moment, considering the older girl’s words.

“You’re right," The blonde girl bit her lip before continuing. “I still don’t like the idea of the new girl hitting on Bobby while Kat’s right here. But I gave up trying to figure how she – Kat – actually feels about him. I mean, today, they’ve literally made those pretty straightforward sexual jokes, and a moment later she was already cuddling with Gary.”

Priya nodded. They both went quiet, listening to the screams coming from inside the Villa.

_I’m not sure how long I’m gonna be able to avoid them until Hope decides she wants a word. I’ve made my bed and now have to lie in it, but it’s just too much. Sometimes I wish I never made a pass at Noah. But if not him, who else? I don’t fancy anyone else here, and today’s date with Jakub wasn’t actually horrible only thanks to vino._

She shrugged as if shaking off her thoughts and turned to Lottie.

“I think, it’s not a bad thing that Chelsea likes Bobby. My only concern is Bobby’s ‘we’re only friends’ thing. I literally have no idea how’s he managed to actually, you know, notice Kat in a romantic way,” She chuckled. “But anyway, since it’s not really going anywhere between them, I think we should help him to look around and, mmm, maybe notice other people, too.”

Lottie raised her eyebrow.

“Other people? Like Chelsea?”

“Who else?”

“Touche. Okay, what do you have in mind?”

Priya couldn’t help but put on a conspicuous expression.

“We need to get them alone.”

Lottie squinted a little.

“Like, set them up?”

“Yeah, but cutely and romantically. We could ask them both to hang out at the roof terrace and then leave them alone.”

“That sounds… actually not entirely absurd. When do you have in mind?”

“Tomorrow evening? Hopefully, it’d get a bit quieter by then.” Priya frowned. “I don’t think anything romantic could happen if they keep on hearing Hope’s never-ending whining.”

The blonde girl nodded and looked Priya straight in the eye.

“Don’t you think you should be a part of this conversation? They’re arguing partially because of you. After all, Noah said he’s thinking to couple up with you.”

“I know… I will probably show my face to them when we’re finished. I really don’t want to, but I don’t think Hope will let me just be anyway.”

Lottie nodded, her face suddenly softening.

“If it’s of any consolation, I think, what you did wasn’t wrong. Your approach was, but you were just following your heart. Even Hope can’t blame you for that.”

She gently squeezed the older girl’s shoulder and rose to her feet, stretching.

“I’m gonna go find Kat. I’ll see you later. And thank you for this chat. I’m glad Bobby has a friend who cares about him so much. And I’m glad we both can do something for him.”

_Am I imagining things or Lottie was actually nice to me and of her own free will?_

**Bobby.**

_Geez, Hope, would you just shut up already?_

Bobby frowned, almost tripping over his feet as a loud, annoying yelp echoed through the building. Hope and Noah have been going on and on for hours. After Noah admitted that he wants to couple up with Priya, things got out of control completely. He felt like a kid again. Before they filed for a divorce, his parents had those nasty arguments every single day, they would go on and on, and on for hours, and little Bobby was hiding in his bathroom, waiting out the conflict.

And now, he felt like that scared, almost terrified kid, who tried so badly to fix his parents before the realization dawned on him: some things are beyond repair. It was probably one of the hardest life lessons he’s learned in twenty-four years. And even though he understood it, a little boy in him couldn’t just accept it. He still felt this unquenchable need to fix everything. And when he couldn’t, that little child inside him cried his huge hazel eyes out, twitching in pain on that bathroom floor.

He walked into the bedroom, searching for his water bottle. At this point, he was almost ready to fill it up with a strong stiff drink and lock himself in a shower stall. He continued his search down the hall when he’s heard something.

“Psst!”

He turned around himself. Kat was standing in the bathroom door, beckoning him over. She’s already changed into her silk deep-blue teddy, her face bare and hair a little messy.

_We didn’t have a chance to talk after my date with Chelsea. She seemed a bit pensive during the challenge._

“Hey,” He smiled at her warmly, and Kat beamed. “What’s up?”

“I’m hiding,”

His eyes widened.

“In a bathroom?”

“I know whatcha thinking, people constantly fight in bathrooms. But I’ve noticed that Hope is more of ‘out in the open’ kinda girl and likes to have an audience.” She grimaced. “So yeah, I figured, it’s a good hiding spot. But it’s been like ten minutes and I’m bored. Turns out, if you’re not having a breakdown on the bathroom floor, it’s pretty much nothing to do there.”

Kat smirked at Bobby’s horrified expression.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’ve never had those ‘ugly crying on the bathroom floor’ moments. But anyway, yeah, I’m bored and you seem like a good in-bathroom entertainer.”

She fixed him with that half-smoldering half-playful look she was so good at. Bobby swallowed hard, stepping inside the bathroom, and closed the door behind himself. Kat smiled at him and gestured towards the wide windowsill.

“That’s my water bottle!”

Kat winked at him.

“It’s filled with bubbly, and I’m happy to share.” She handed him the bottle. “I also have strawberries and cream.” She pointed at the bowl with fresh juicy berries and a small bowl filled with cream. “Come sit with me”

She patted on the free space next to her.

“I kinda had some chocolate, too, but it’s gone now.”

 _Just fucking breath,_ he reminded himself as she dipped a berry into the cream and took a bite.

“So, how was your date?” She asked casually, devouring another juicy enemy.

_Something is different._

Bobby couldn’t put his finger on it, but he just sensed that something has changed.

“It was actually good. I’ve never been on a go-kart track and probably, won’t be allowed anymore since I’ve almost destroyed half of it.” He grinned.

Kat smiled back, but her eyes stayed serious. He tried to catch her gaze, but it just kept wandering.

“I’m happy that you had a good time, Bobby.”

“Are you alright?”

The concern in his voice made her look up at him finally.

“Yeah, 'course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

_Well, that was convincing._

He took a gentle hold of her hand, stroking the inside of her palm with his thumb.

“Come on, Kat. I know when you’re alright, and I can see that now you’re far from it.”

_Oh god, please don’t look at me like that. I forget how to breathe when you look so deep into me. You could cut me like a fucking butter with those eyes of yours._

“Do you think we get what we deserve in life?” She asked slowly. “Lottie believes in Karma, that we come to earth to fulfill our destiny and redeem the past mistakes. But is it fair, to get punished for something without even knowing what it was?” She stopped herself. “I’m speaking nonsense. Ignore me.”

Bobby’s fingers ran up the bare skin of her arm, squeezed her shoulder, and then he coiled his arm around her neck, pulling Kat closer.

“It’s not nonsense,” He gently kissed the side of her head. “I sometimes think about it, too. You know, when things get hard, I’m just asking myself: what the hell did I do to deserve _this_? But sometimes I think that things just… happen. For no reason.”

She finally leaned closer, resting her hand on his knee.

“That’s even more terrifying,” She whispered. “It means, whatever you do, you might never win.”

Bobby crooked his index finger and used it to tilt Kat’s head up a little. She wasn’t crying but her eyes were open wide and teary, their usual emerald color was… pure. She was so pure right now as if he had an angel right in his arms. Her other hand slid up his back, brushed the sensitive skin of his neck, and winded through his locks.

Bobby could feel his heart hammering in his chest, he was sure she could hear it, too.

_Fuck, I bet everyone else in the Villa can hear it._

His eyes flickered to her lips for a brief moment before meeting her gaze again. He knew that if he kisses her now, she won’t push him away. He could almost feel the way she would kiss him back. He could almost taste strawberries and cream, and the chocolate flavor of her mouth. He also knew it wouldn’t mean to her what it would mean to him.

_For her, it’d be just another time she kissed a friend._

There was no Bobby anymore, there were two people fighting inside of his body. One wanted to wrap her into his arms and kiss her until he couldn’t breathe anymore. But the other screamed ‘run’ to him.

There was still a small chance that he might somehow drown out this feeling. It’ll take time but maybe eventually he’d be able to look at her the way he looks at other girls. He will see this incredibly hot and funny and beautiful girl, but his stomach wouldn’t tie in a knot, and his heart wouldn’t thump in his chest, and his entire body wouldn’t feel the physical need to be close to her.

He almost wished for her to pull away or say something.

_Please, don’t let me, I'm begging, don’t let me do this to myself._

Almost hypnotized, he cupped her face with his hand, coaxing her chin closer. He felt her hand press gently against the back of his neck tenderly guiding his face towards her.

_No, no, no, please, don’t._

His arm slipped from her shoulders and was now wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer until her chest was pressed against his own. He could feel her warm breath on his cheeks as she leaned in and brushed his lips with her mouth delicately. Her lips tasted like strawberry when she kissed him softly, their lips barely touching. It was just another kiss she shared with a friend for her, tender and sweet, and needed at this moment. She was there with a person who cared about her and who she cared about, too. It was like a breath of fresh air after a long dive in the pool. And part of him was happy to be this breath of air for her, he’d be whatever for her, anything she needed - he’d be it.

His mind stopped screaming; the fight was over. Half of him was lying on that bathroom floor, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	19. I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say how grateful I am for your support, guys  
> Your comments to the previous chapter left me in tears, thank you all so so much!  
> I hope you like this one, too ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night  
> Trying to take what's lost and broken, make it right  
> I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire  
> It's the only place that I can hold you tight  
> In this burning house..."
> 
> [Burning House - Eza]

**Lucas**

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Noah exclaimed, amused.

“A legendary display of strength!” Jakub grinned.

Kat was almost half-way through the cake, her face determined as ever. Other islanders were cheering on her, and Lucas couldn’t argue that this ridiculous ‘eating the entire cake’ thing brought some good vibes into the Villa. Even Hope looked almost entertained. Redhead mumbled through the cake, waving at Gary.

“Oh, Kat!” He grinned. “You wanna do it now, in front of everyone? You know what they say… Spooning leads to forking!”

_Erm, who on earth says that?!_

“Fork, Gary. She asked for a fork,” Marisol could barely contain herself from laughter.

Gary smirked and looked around.

“I can offer you a spatula.”

Kat shook her head but continued with the cake.

_I’ve never met a girl like her. She’s stuffing her face with the entire cake and somehow still looks hot as bloody hell._

His gaze wandered to her lips, and Lucas shivered ever so slightly at the memory of her mouth crashing against his, her nails digging dip into his skin… He had to wear a t-shirt that day just to avoid the comments.

“Done!” Kat yelled victoriously, licking the plate clean.

“Impressive tongue action, Kat!” Marisol smirked, and Kat winked at her.

Lucas felt his cheeks flush: Marisol wasn’t wrong.

“I guess, I’m gonna return home shirtless after all,” Gary gathered Kat into a bearhug and kissed her on top of the head.

She raised an eyebrow at him, a tiny grin on her lips. Kat leaned closer and whispered something into his ear, making Gary blush uncontrollably.

_I probably don’t want to know what she just told him._

He aimlessly circled the Villa, trying to gather his thoughts together. Yesterday they pulled him into the Beach Hut to ‘ask about his feelings.’ It was proper weird, and Lucas hated every minute of it. He wasn’t the type to dip into the pool of emotional vulnerability and candor. He never wore his heart on a sleeve and, probably, never will. He came here because he thought he got nothing to lose, but it turned out he wasn’t prepared to let go of that sealed part of his heart.

This part of him was only his, and Lucas had no intention to open it to anyone… at least, that was the case before he came here. Watching the show on TV, he surely wondered if Kat would be the same as she comes across on telly. It wasn’t that hard to guess that she’s rather reserved herself, but knows how to hide it behind the borderline kitsch sense of humor and astonishingly good looks. She looked stunning no matter what she was wearing, with or without makeup… She was gorgeous. And it wasn’t just her face or body… It was coming from somewhere deep within.

All the girls in the Villa were pretty and hot, each in her own way. But Kat… something about her made this girl exceptional. And it was clear as day that everyone could see it. She was one of those girls who can just walk down the street and people would fall for her. And it scared him.

It scared him to think that he will be constantly surrounded by those who want to take her away from him. Even now, when she’s coupled up with someone else and it’s him who’s trying to take her away from her partner – even now he got jealous. He got jealous when Gary came out of nowhere and swept Kat off her feet in an over the top stage kiss. He got jealous whenever Bobby gave her one of those silly complements and she flirted back, looking him dead in the eye. He got jealous knowing that she only had to say a word and any of these boys will be at her feet.

But she was the first girl he really liked in a very long time. This whole ‘shameless flirt’ mask wasn’t her true self, that much he figured.

_On the outside, it’d be different. No cameras, no grafting, no show producers striving on the drama. It will be just me and her. If I’m lucky enough to end up with her, that is._

He shook his head: they weren't even coupled up. When Chelsea got a text about recoupling tonight, he felt his stomach doing cartwheels. He just wanted her. He needed her. But what if she wanted somebody else?

_She said, she can’t completely trust Gary after what happened with Lottie. But all three of them seem fine now._

He frowned. He hated this. He hated this feeling of uncertainty, and self-consciousness, and vulnerability - and that’s why he’s been avoiding serious relationships for so long. He once trusted a girl completely and she screwed him over, hard. He trusted her and she cheated on him with his fucking best friend. She didn’t just cheat once; they were having this thing going on for months before he learned about it. It wasn’t just the fact she cheated that broke him in two, it was that she didn’t have the decency, to be honest about it.

_But Kat wouldn’t do anything like that. She’s loyal. The moment she and Gary coupled up, our thing reverted into a completely PG version._

Lucas went up the stairs. His head was spinning, and he needed a shower to cool down. He grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom, immediately drowning in a cloud of steam. 

_Was someone…_

He wasn’t able to finish his thought, as the shower stall door opened, releasing a whirl of steam. As if in a slow-motion, he watched Kat stepping out of the shower. She was wrapped in a white bath towel, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and her arms and legs glistering with the waterdrops.

“Fancy meeting you here,” She slightly quirked an eyebrow.

She walked towards the bathroom sinks and grabbed her cuddy.

“Here we go,” She applied moisturizer onto her face and finally turned to Lucas. “So, you’re just here to watch my after-shower routine or…?”

He felt his cheeks flush a little under her intense gaze. Her lips curled into a small grin as she watched his face turn into a soft shade of pink. All he could think about was that time she entered on him showering, and how ridiculously hot she looked in that red silk dress, and how it felt when she grabbed him by the wrists taking control over him.

Kat quietly chuckled to herself.

“I like this ‘thinking about dirty things’ face of yours,” She smiled, a mischievous glint playing in her eyes.

“Oh, do you? Is it different from my ‘doing dirty things’ face?” He gave her the best smoldering look he was capable of at the moment.

The sound of her soft laughter filled the bathroom.

“It’s been quite some time since I saw your ‘doing dirty things’ face.”

She cocked her head slightly to the side as if trying to get a better look at him. Lucas felt his blood rushing through the veins as he took a little step closer. He caught her gaze just in time to spot the moment when her emerald-green eyes went a shade darker, pupils slightly dilated.

“It’s been awfully long since you did,” He nodded, swallowing hard as she bent down to pick up a tube of lip gloss she dropped. His eyes flickered to the bare skin of her thigh for a moment.

_Deep breaths. Keep yourself in hands, you’re not sixteen anymore, it should take more than a girl’s naked thigh to get you going._

She caught his gaze and adjusted the towel.

_Fuck._

“You look cute when you’re flustered,” She said almost calmly, but he could see the fire in her eyes as she slowly eyed him up and down, letting her gaze rest on his naked torso for a long moment.

He felt almost naked under her gaze. He felt exposed. And excited.

_Very excited._

“Do you like games, Lucas?” She asked him softly.

“What kind of…” He trailed off. His brain felt like a jelly, it was almost impossible to focus on anything but the way she tapped her long slender fingers on her collarbone. “Yeah, I like… games,” He managed to respond, hypnotized. His mouth suddenly went dry and he licked his lips instinctively.

“Good,” Her voice sounded a little husky as she beckoned him over. “Let’s play one.”

He walked over to her, and now she was just half a step away from him. Kat exhaled a long breath before running fingers slowly down his chest, scratching his abs slightly with her nails. He almost shuddered when a thrill of electricity ran up his spine. Their eyes locked, and he could see the flames dancing on the bottoms of her pupils.

She quickly, almost unconsciously, licked her lips the moment his body swayed towards her. His mind went blank. There was nothing else in the world but the touch of her cold fingertips against his hot skin, and the dark depth of her eyes.

“Sit,” She directed, pushing him against the wide marble vanity top.

He obliged immediately, now looking up at her. He could feel every single muscle, every bone in his body turning slowly into hot lava, burning him from within. He sucked the air in through the clenched teeth when Kat took his hand into hers and brushed her lips against the inner side of his palm.

“I’ll ask you questions. If you answer honestly, I’ll continue with this,” Her tongue slipped out of her mouth for a flick of a moment to brush against his fingertips. “If you lie, I’ll stop. Agreed?”

He nodded, trying hard to keep his eyes focused on hers, but his gaze kept wandering to her lips, slightly parted and wet. He wasn’t sure if he was able to speak, or even think for that matter. At that moment, he knew exactly what the devil looked like.

“I’ll go easy on you with this one,” She kept tracing shapes on the inner side of his forearm as she spoke. “Are you scared?”

Her half-lidded eyes studied him intently.

“I’m fucking terrified,” The words left his mouth before he could even give her question any thought.

A sign of a smile touched her lips. She brought his hand closer to her face and planted her mouth on the inner side, tracing her lips across the soft skin of his palm.

“Have you ever been cheated on?”

“Yes.”

“Are you afraid it might happen again?”

“Yes.”

He gasped when she suddenly ran her tongue from the base of his index finger up until the very tip, burning the sensitive skin with her hot breath. She looked him in the eye the entire time, and Lucas felt his stomach tightening in a knot under her hungry gaze. 

“Have _you_ ever cheated?”

His heart skipped a beat, his entire body tensing. As if she felt his hesitation, Kat squeezed Lucas’ shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t you want to win this round and see what happens next?”

He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I had.”

_And I regretted it the moment after._

There was no chance to read her face. He wished he could say something else, explain that it was almost ten years ago, and he’d never do anything like that ever again… He wished he was able to speak but all he could do was to just sit there, gobsmacked and fervent, longing for her touch. No one ever made him feel like this. Every nerve in his body went tense, he could feel his pulse everywhere. Part of him wanted to grab her waist and pull her in, crashing their bodies against one another – but he couldn’t even move. Kat’s gaze slowly moved down his body, and he could physically feel it on his skin.

Keeping hold of his palm, she used the fingers of her other hand to run across Lucas’ chest and up to his neck, softly tracing his jawline. Her thumb brushed his lips, and it took all of his will not to catch it in his mouth. He felt his lips twitch slightly, and she felt it, too. He let out a quiet moan.

With a smirk in the corners of her mouth, she slightly raised an eyebrow.

“Impressive self-control, Doctor Koh.”

She tilted her head to the side, her thumb still resting on his lips.

“Can I trust you?”

Her tone hasn’t changed, her voice was still sultry and deep, and her eyes were burning holes in his body – but he immediately knew she’s being serious. Somehow, it helped him to regain at least some of his composure. Lucas gently took both of her hands into his and pulled the girl even closer. A warm wave of tenderness washed all over him as he spotted a vulnerable look in Kat’s eyes.

“I promise to do whatever it takes to prove it.”

He delicately stroked her cheek with his thumb before planting a small kiss on her forehead. She gave him a small, private smile and nodded.

“Good.”

He chuckled to himself.

“Does it mean what I think it means?”

She looked at him thoughtfully, her eyes filled with every possible emotion.

“If you get a chance to do it, and you still wanna do it – well, do it.”

“Are we in a Nike commercial?” He grinned, and Kat gave him a playful shove on the shoulder.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flew open making them jump away from each other.

“Oh…” Chelsea’s eyes widened as she noticed them. “Oh! I’m sorry, guys, I didn’t know someone’s here!”

Her gaze flickered from Lucas’ red cheeks to Kat’s towel.

“Priya's just got a text, recoupling starts in an hour. I figured I had time for a shower but…”

“I was just leaving,” Kat’s cheeks blushed ever so slightly. “I’m gonna check on Lottie.”

_So much for a shower._

“I’ll find the other guys.” He gave the redhead a long, lingering look.

As they both walked out of the bathroom, Kat slightly squeezed his fingers.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

**Bobby**

All the boys took their seats on the bench over the firepit, and the girls were standing in front of them. His eyes immediately found Kat. She was wearing a beige lace knee-high sleeveless dress and she looked cold. _She is cold_ , he corrected himself.

“Hey, Kat!” He grinned at her. “Next time, I’m using you instead of the oven… You look so hot I could bake cookies on you!”

A few islanders spluttered. Kat grinned back, looking him up and down.

“Dunno, Bobby, I like cream pies better.”

For a moment, everything went quiet. It took him a moment to absorb her words before his face and neck went a deep shade of red.

“Kat!” Hope yelped.

Priya gave in first, almost crying out with laughter. A moment later everyone else joined her. Bobby caught Kat’s eye. She winked at him, and he felt his cheeks going red once again.

“I don’t think I can ever top that!” He finally grinned.

“You guys are so cute with each other, I can’t even!” Chelsea squealed, still blushing.

_Are we? I feel like I’m dying every time she looks at me._

“Guys, I hate to break this riveting conversation,” Marisol scowled. “But we should get this rolling.”

As on cue, Jakub’s phone beeped, and he slowly rose to his feet.

_This might go a few different ways. He took Priya and Hope on a date, but Priya said she’s absolutely not into him. He seemed to be interested in Kat, but she refused even going out with him. So, it leaves us with Hope, right?_

“I always say I’m not afraid to shake things up,” Jacub winked at the girls. “I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s extra enough to handle all of this,” She pointed at himself. “This girl is Hope.”

He could hear a few gasps as Hope walked over to Jakub and hugged him. Bobby glanced at Noah. For a moment, the librarian looked like he wasn’t sure what to do next, but then his eyes found Priya. Bobby saw the very same moment Noah's mind was made up for what it seemed once and for all. 

“Alright. I have to admit, until this moment I wasn’t sure what I was going to say tonight… but now I know. I want to couple up with this girl because she’s beautiful and smart, and I can be myself around her, He fixed his eyes on Priya, and she smiled softly at him. "She's really special," He added suddenly. "Priya."

“Woah, well done, guys!” Kat cheered on them. Unexpectedly, Lottie joined her and then everyone else, too. Only Hope wasn’t cheering – she didn’t even try to pretend she’s not mad.

"Really?!" She snapped at him, dragging everyone into another argument.

_What was she expecting? She was already gone, and Noah had to pick someone. If anything, he and Priya look decent together. I hope, it’ll work out for them._

Priya and Noah took their places on the right side of Bobby finally, and the baker leaned forward to hug the girl.

“Well done, you guys."

Lucas’ phone beeped. He slowly got up, his face thoughtful and focused.

“When I came here, I didn’t hold high hopes. I wanted to have some fun and just get away from responsibilities for a few weeks. I didn’t expect that the only girl I like would actually like me back. I mean, she’s smart and funny… even too funny sometimes,” He chuckled to himself.

_Oh no, this is happening, isn’t it?_

“… And she’s just breathtakingly gorgeous. I’ve never met a girl like her before and I’m pretty sure that I’ll never will. And even though choosing her tonight might hurt someone else’s feelings…”

Lucas glanced at the boys, frowning.

“I have to be honest with myself. She’s the only one I want to be coupled up with. This girl is Kat.”

All eyes were suddenly on Gary. The blond guy winced.

“I… I guess, all is fair, right? And I appreciated you being straightforward about it.” He looked at Kat. She looked torn apart between excitement and sadness. “It’s alright, love. I’m not going anywhere," He grinned at her, and the girl smiled at him gratefully.

“There’s no escaping you.” Kat winked at him.

“You bet it.”

Redhead walked over to Lucas and he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Kat took his hand and walked him over to where Bobby was.

“Scoot over,” She nudged Bobby’s thigh with her knee, making him move.

“There’s plenty of space on that end, you know,” Lucas frowned a bit.

“I don’t see Bobby there,” She shrugged, settling into a tiny space between Bobby and Lucas.

_Just act normal. Nothing has changed. For her, nothing has changed. You can’t be weird around her only because you’ve finally admitted to yourself that you’ve fallen for her so hard, it’s a miracle your bones are not crushed._

Ibrahim’s phone beeped.

“I want to couple up with this girl because she’s passionate and she calls it as she sees it. She’s made mistakes but she owned up to them and proved herself to be a good person. Plus, she’s gorgeous. The girl I want to couple up with is… Lottie.”

Kat glanced at him, and Bobby shook his head.

“Didn’t see that coming.”

_But then again, all the girls he fancies are taken._

“Neither did I…” Kat’s eyes flickered to Gary. “I thought since I’m gone, _they_ ’ll have a chance to couple up, you know?”

“You remember, I said you’re a weirdo?” Bobby brushed Kat’s hair out of the way and whispered into her ear.

“Hard to forget,” She sniggered.

“I sustain my case.’

“Shut up, Slobby.”

“Hey! I’m not _that_ bad!”

“I’ve literally found your socks in my bed the other day.”

“That’s because you stole them, cold-blooded socks thief!”

Someone coughed.

“Erm, guys?” Lucas looked at them with his eyebrows raised. “Your phone just beeped, Bobby.”

_Oh, that’s not awkward at all._

“Um, yeah. Thanks.”

Marisol and Chelsea were the only two girls left, and it wasn’t exactly the hardest decision. Bobby rose to his feet, grinning.

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s funny, sweet and it’s easy to be around her. Plus, she’s literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. She’s a human equivalent of a cupcake.”

Bobby lost his composure for a second, as he spotted Kat with his peripheral vision. She raised her eyebrows at his last words, clearly remembering one of their chats.

_“Cupcake, Kat?” He offered her one of those Rainbow cupcakes baked for Lottie. “You can’t be sad if you have a cupcake in your hand. Cupcakes are perfect, and they make everything better.”_

He shook his head.

“The girl I’d like to couple up with is Chelsea.”

The petite girl squealed and flung herself into his arms.

“Aww, you sweetie! Cupcakes are the best!”

Bobby walked Chelsea over to the bench

“Oh,” Kat’s face reddened as she realized that there was no space for Chelsea – that she actually took her place. “Fancy some lap action?” She turned to Lucas.

He smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling Kat onto his lap.

“Comfy?”

She wiggled a little and leaned back, pressing her back against his chest. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face in the curve of her neck.

“Perfect,” They said in unison.

Chelsea squeezed Bobby’s arm as they sat down on the bench. Gary slowly rose to his feet.

“Alright. Some people threw this recoupling for a loop, but not so much I can do about it now. Even though we all know it’d be just a friendship couple, I’m glad to pick this girl tonight. She’s smart, observant and it’s always interesting talking to her. Plus, she’s hot as hell. The girl I’d like to couple up with is Marisol.”

She smiled at him gratefully.

“Thank you for saying that, Gary. I know, things haven’t always worked out between us but I’m glad to have you as a friend.”

“So, that’s all?” Bobby asked uncertainly. “We’re done?”

“Seems like it…” Priya looked around. “Literally not a single couple stayed together…” She cracked up. “It’s… it’s a disaster!”

She burst into laughter and the others joined her a moment later.

_Even Hope’s smiling. She’ll definitely have something to say about Noah and Priya later, but for now…_

His gaze wandered over to Kat. She was laughing along with the others, but the smile didn’t touch her eyes.

_She likes Lucas though, right? I know she does. But she and Gary just started getting serious… She must feel bad for Gary being stuck in a friendship couple again. She’s no better than me sometimes. I doubt that anyone in her place would be upset that the guy they like didn’t end up with a girl who fancies him._

“I’m gonna go talk to Gary,” Bobby heard Kat’s loud whisper as she turned her face to Lucas.

He nodded, a little furrow in his brows.

“I have to. It won’t take long. Meet me by the pool?”

He gave her a peck on the lips, and she caught up with Gary and Marisol on the way back into the Villa.

“Hey, guys!” Priya suddenly squealed, turning to Chelsea and Bobby. “Would you like to hang out on the roof terrace for a bit?”

Before they could answer, she waved at Lottie. The blonde girl said something to Rahim and they both walked up to them.

“We’re going up to the roof terrace, you guys wanna join?”

“Sure thing!” Lottie answered before Rahim could object. “Let’s go!” She grabbed Bobby’s hand and pulled him up.

“Why so much energy?” He eyed them suspiciously.

“Yeah, I’m with Bobby,” Noah nodded, reaching for Priya’s hand.

_They look happy. It looks like this recoupling had worked out for them. I hope, it worked out for Kat, too._

His eyes wandered to Chelsea. She was a bit quiet.

“Hey, Chels,” He grinned at her. “Fancy a piggyback?”

She squealed.

“Yes! Yes!”

She jumped onto his back, and Bobby grabbed her by the hips, almost tripping over his feet. 

“Comfy back there?”

“Yep, now, move!”

He laughed and picked up his pace.

“Wheee!”

He carried her up until the stairs and carefully lowered Chelsea to the floor. She gave him a peck on a cheek and a grateful smile. She was so tiny she needed to rise to her tiptoes to reach his cheek. They walked up the stairs all the way to the empty roof terrace.

“It’s so beautiful out here,” Chelsea let out a long breath. “I wish I could afford a place like this. I’d never wished for anything else.”

She plopped down and patted the space next to her. Bobby walked over and sat down, slowly relaxing. The tension buildup from the day has started dissolving, slowly. He leaned his head against the back of the bench and closed his eyes for a moment. It was so peaceful and quiet; he could sit like this forever. Bobby sighed softly and cracked his eyes open: he has company after all. Chelsea didn’t strike him as someone who’d appreciate just sitting together in complete silence.

“You alright, Bobby?” She asked gently, squeezing his hand. “You look tired, very tired, exhausted…” She trailed off but he could still see the concern in her eyes.

“Great,” He managed a smile.

_Even I don’t buy it. Toughen the fuck up, Bobby. It’s been just two weeks. You’ve got to get your shit together if you’re planning to stay sane._

Chelsea gave him a knowing look and ruffled his hair just a little.

“I just wanna say that I’m really happy that you’ve picked me.”

He smiled at her warmly.

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

_Kat has probably talked to Gary already and now she and Lucas are hanging out by the pool._

He felt the physical need to look down to see if she’s there.

_She likes him, it’s so obvious. She’s attracted to him. It might’ve been only physical, to begin with, but it’s not anymore, it seems like there’s more to it now. What if she likes him so much, she decides to stick with him? He was clearly annoyed earlier when she wanted to sit next to me. It’d be only a matter of time until he asks her not to spend so much time with me. And when we’re out of here, she’ll be always busy, and the next time I’ll see her will be at the reunion party and… And I will have to learn to survive without her by my side._

A light breeze has picked up, bringing the sound of soft laughter from the pool all the way up to where Bobby and Chelsea were. His entire body twitched when he stopped himself from looking down. 

“Aw, fella,” Chelsea was watching him, her eyes welling up. “Come here," She gathered him in a tight embrace, stroking his back.

“Sorry,” His cheeks blushed.

She waved her hand dismissively and pulled away slowly.

“Don’t be silly, hun.”

She lifted to her feet and extended her hand. Bobby took it gratefully and got up from his seat, too, and they both just stood there, watching the night skies. He was staring up even though he knew that there was a shooting star right there, by the pool.

“I wish there were so many stars back home," He said finally, his voice raspy and breathy. 

Chelsea stepped closer, looking up at him.

“There’s a quote I really like. It goes: ‘No matter where you are, you will always be looking at the same moon as I am.’ Stars are only temporary, even those that have been around for ten thousand years – one day, they’ll die and disappear from the sky. But the moon is always there, even in the daytime. Sometimes you can’t see it but it’s always there, Bobby. As long as there’s a moon in the sky, we’re never truly alone.”

Bobby felt his eyes tearing up and rushed to squeeze them shut to wait out the urge to cry. It was just too much for his poor little heart. _She_ was his moon. He always felt her inside of him, even when she wasn’t around. She didn’t belong to him, but she was always there, and will always be. She tripped him and he’s fallen hard.

Chelsea’s warm hand was rubbing his arm gently, as she patiently waited for him to calm down.

“There’s also another quote I want you to remember: “People can’t hear what you don’t say. Thinking isn’t communicating.”

She smiled at him, a bit of sadness in her eyes, before pulling him into a long, firm embrace.

_I just can’t tell her. How do you even tell your best friend that since the moment you saw her, your heart knew she’s the one? It would just make things weird between us. She already has plenty on her plate and I won’t make it even harder for her, even if it means feeling this gut-wrenching pain when she kisses someone else - or dying a little inside when she kisses me._

“Just don’t give up, Bobby,” Chelsea whispered in a tiny space between them. “I promise, you’ll make it through, I know you will. Just remember what I told you the other day, okay?” She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and entwined their fingers together.

“C’mon, let’s get to bed. Things are always a bit better after a goodnight's sleep.”

_How many times you can break your heart until there’s nothing left to repair?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1PR8N7C9P40pRNMzOGNINA?si=sR3VASTJQAKBimRMtF6ULw


	20. You fade away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely for Lucas stans... 
> 
> We're now officially in the deep end (CA, to be 'pacific'). I'll try to switch between CA and Villa every chapter, so we're not left out here hanging, trying to guess what's going on with the boys. 
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for all your likes and comments, your support means the world to me♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...I'm letting go  
> A deeper dive  
> Alive  
> So lost..."
> 
> [Instinct - Izzamusic]
> 
> P.S.: I absolutely think the last scene wouldn’t be possible if not for this song 🤍

**Kat**

_The hell was that?_

Redhead stirred in the bed, trying to untangle herself out of the sheets and also Lucas’ firm grip. He stirred next to her and nuzzled his face in the back of her neck. Someone chuckled and lifted the duvet, letting in a breeze of the fresh morning air. Priya kneeled next to the bed, smiling at Kat mischievously.

“All the girls got a text. We should get dressed and leave for Casa Amor now.”

Kat almost growled, looking around. All the girls looked sleepy and unsettled, save for Marisol who looked perky and excited.

_She’s in a friendship couple, again. For her, Casa Amor should feel like a new beginning._

Kat kissed sleeping Lucas softly on the forehead, got out of the bed, and followed the girls to the dressing room.

“Need coffee,” Lottie yawned, resting her head on redhead’s shoulder. “So, how are we feeling, ladies?”

Hope shook her head, trying to find her toothbrush.

“I feel like I’m trying to sleepwalk or something, like I legit think my brain hasn’t woken up yet.”

Chelsea furiously rubbed her cheeks.

“Girls, girls, listen! We’re all tired but… isn’t it exciting? We’re gonna have a little girl trip and spend some time together and get to know each other better!”

“Not to mention, we’re gonna meet a whole lot of new boys,” Marisol smiled excitedly.

Kat grabbed her cuddy and went to the bathroom. She turned on the tap and grabbed her toothbrush into the shower stall with her.

_Multitasking, bitch._

She stepped under the streams of cold water, feeling her entire body prickling with goosebumps, and closed her eyes. The images of last night were running through her mind as in a kaleidoscope, vivid, and feverish. Too much has happened for her to focus on just one thing, and she let her thoughts wander for a few moments before snapping her eyes open.

She wasn't going to think about it right now. Kat wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the shower. Chelsea and Priya were already there, brushing their teeth.

“Kat, you look gorgeous even in a bath towel,” Chelsea smiled at her warmly. “Marisol is making everyone coffee to go, bless her.”

“I’m gonna help her out so she has time for a shower, too.”

Kat slipped quickly into a black one-piece bikini with leather straps on the sides and quietly went downstairs. She was tiptoeing through the bedroom when she spotted Bobby stirring in his bed, mumbling something. A warm wave of tenderness washed all over her body, and she crept towards his bed as pulled by a string. She kneeled beside the bed and whispered quietly: “Hey, Sleeping Beauty.”

He cracked one eye open, and a huge smile spread across his face immediately.

“If it’s a dream, I don’t want to make up,” He whispered, still half-asleep.

She chuckled, and Bobby’s cheeks blushed a little when she pinched his naked shoulder slightly. He craned his neck and looked around.

“Oh, where are the girls?” Bobby glanced at the empty space in his own bed.

_Chelsea’s gonna be here any minute._

“We got a text. All the girls are leaving for Casa Amor. They only gave us like half an hour to get dressed.”

Bobby’s face fell a little.

“Oh," He bit his lip and freed his hand from under the duvet. Bobby’s fingers found Kat’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I hope you’ll get back soon. I’ll miss you.”

She looked into his bleary amber eyes, and leaned into him, brushing her lips against the morning stubble on his cheek. 

“You melt.” She whispered, stroking his other cheek with her fingers. “We’ll be like in a ten-minute car drive from here.”

_But it’s too fucking far._

She pulled him into a tight hug, feeling strangely emotional. It was weird to think that she won’t be able to just yell out his name whenever she feels like seeing him. They’ve heard a set of footsteps approaching and quiet giggling. Without saying a word, Bobby pulled her in and up, making her climb into the bed, and covered them both with a duvet.

“They’re all fast asleep,” One of the girls whispered.

“Shh, don’t wake them up.”

The footsteps followed through the bedroom and rushed down the stairs. Kat smirked at Bobby without realizing that he can’t see her.

“If you wanted me in your bed, you should’ve just asked.”

Bobby chuckled under his breath.

“I’ll note it. For the future.”

“Oh, please do, Bobby.”

She slowly moved her body even closer to him, pulling Bobby into a hug, nuzzling her face into his chest. Bobby wrapped his arm around Kat’s waist, burying his face in her flaming locks, and they both went quiet for a long moment. 

“Gotta go now. The girls are probably looking for me already," She planted a kiss on his jaw.

“Have fun, Kat," He gave her arm a firm, reassuring squeeze, pulling her even closer. 

“I’ll miss you, my toe boy," Kat's hand ran softly across his cheekbone. 

Bobby sighed softly leaning into her to plant a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, and his arm tightened around her shoulders as if his body was unable to let go of her. Kat gently coaxed his chin closer and pressed her lips to his.

"Something to remember me by," She whispered before climbing out of the bed.

When she finally got downstairs, all the girls were already outside, waiting for her impatiently.

“Kat! Where were you?” Lottie rushed to her. “Are you okay?” She added quieter.

“All’s good, Lotto.”

“Finally, Kat graced us with her presence,” Den, one of the drivers, smirked. “Jump in," He beckoned her over. “The other girls have been arguing…”

“No, we weren’t!” Lottie scowled. “I told these two that I’m your best friend and we have to be in the same car.”

“And I said it should be me so we could do a little lip-sync battle,” Priya smirked.

“I reckon, it should be me!” Chelsea chirped in. “You both had more time with Kat, and I’m still the new girl here!”

“See, I love how the only problem these girls have is who’s gonna share car with you for a ten-minute drive,” Den grinned.

Lottie was about to say something when she spotted Bobby, strutting out of the Villa.

“We gotta go!” She grabbed Kat’s hand and dragged her into the car. “Argument settled!”

Den started the engine and the car took off. Lottie turned to Kat, eyeing her suspiciously.

“So, where were you? Chelsea mentioned that you went to help Marisol with coffee, but it seems like you got sidetracked?” Lottie glanced back at the Villa, but it was already too far away to see anything but the outlines of the building.

Kat shrugged. An unsettling feeling crept into her chest. She didn’t want to go to Casa Amor, she didn’t want to meet new boys, she didn’t want to spend the next three days away from…

_Stop it. You have no control over it, so you should just take it as it comes. It’s only for the next seventy-two hours. You shouldn’t get weird about it._

She smiled at Lottie and winked at Den, catching his eye in the rearview mirror. Before long, the car stopped.

“Omg, this is gorgeous!” Chelsea squealed as they walked through the gates. “I can’t believe they even have orange trees here!”

The staff person escorted them to the backyard.

“Look at that pool!”

“Pool? Look at that swinging bed!”

Hope pointed at the six tables in the middle of the lawn.

“I wonder, what are these for?”

“Look at the view!” Marisol grabbed Hope’s hand.

_I’ve never seen Marisol this excited. She’s probably ready to climb any of these guys if he shows a sign of interest._

Kat plopped down on one of the sun loungers, watching the girls lazily. Priya and Lottie were rummaging through the cupboard in the outdoor kitchen. Hope and Marisol were taking a thousand pictures a minute, laughing non-stop.

“Now, at the swinging bed!” Hope suggested and they both moved across the lawn.

Chelsea suddenly flopped next to Kat, her warm thigh brushing against redhead’s leg.

“Hiya,” Petite girl smiled at her. “Didn’t feel like exploring?”

Kat shrugged.

“Sorry, I’m just… not feeling it. I didn’t mean to spoil the mood.”

“Aw, you can’t ever spoil anything, Kat!” Chelsea rubbed Kat’s arm. “Do you want to talk about it?”

_I don’t even know what this ‘it’ is._

“No, I’m fine,” Kat managed a little smile. “But thank you, Chely-bean.”

Chelsea jumped to her feet, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Guys!” She yelled. “Guys, Kat just came up with a nickname for me!”

Everyone gathered around them, eyebrows raised.

“Chelsea, babe, is everything alright?” Hope looked a bit worried.

“It’s just… ugh, I can’t believe it!” Chelsea beamed. “I was watching the show and felt like Kat always comes up with the perfect nicknames for people she’s close with… And I was like “Damn, I want her to like me enough to come up with one for me!”

Chelsea suddenly clamped her mouth shut. Lottie and Priya exchanged glances, barely containing from laughing - Kat never came up with nicknames for Marisol or Hope. Before anyone could say something, Lottie’s phone beeped.

“Girls, it’s time to meet the boys!”

They all gathered at the lawn, waiting for the first boy to come out of the Casa.

_Well, that was awkward… But hilarious. Chelsea is such a sweetheart. Bobby’s lucky to be coupled up with her._

Her mind drifted, bringing back the memories of last night. After she and Gary had their conversation, she found Lucas by the pool.

*** 

“Fancy,” She nodded at two glasses of champagne and lowered herself down next to him. They’ve spent some time just chatting as if trying to catch up for the times they couldn’t spend together.

Lucas looked so happy, and she couldn’t help but smile, too.

“You look perky,” She finally commented.

“I can finally do this.”

He weaved his arm around Kat’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. It was surprisingly sweet and gentle, and she felt like a day worth of tension is melting away as his lips explore her neck. She opened her eyes for a brief moment and looked up. She spotted two figures at the roof terrace, and it only took a second to realize it was Bobby and Chelsea. They were just standing there, stargazing.

Kat couldn’t see their faces, but she would recognize Bobby’s locks and slender body anywhere, anytime. And it could be either Chelsea or Marisol, based on the girl’s height… But there was no way Marisol and Bobby would be stargazing together – after that argument in the kitchen when the law student asked Kat to put on her Dr. Phill mask, she hasn’t seen these two anywhere near each other.

Redhead was ready to avert her gaze when she saw Chelsea wrapping her arms around Bobby, pulling him closer. And then she kissed him. Kat wasn’t sure if she kissed him on the lips but… it was a kiss under the stars, and it was… It was weird, seeing Bobby with a girl… like that. _It’s about time, right? He’s been stuck in friendship couples for two weeks, and finally, there’s a girl he likes. And Chelsea is the most genuine and sweet girl I’ve met. They will be happy together…_

***

“Kat!” Lottie’s voice snapped her out of the trance. “Where are you?”

Redhead looked around: three new boys were standing in front of them, grinning.

_How did I miss that?_

She shook her head and looked at them again.

“Left to right: Elijah, Felix, and Kassam,” Lottie whispered into her ear.

Kat smiled at them, not catching anyone’s eye. Lottie grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together.

_Lottie’s trying so hard to prove herself. She hasn’t even let herself a glance in Gary’s direction last night, even after Lucas picked me. I wish Gary had a chance to pick her… It’d be weird, but it’d be good for them to explore their feelings. It’s not fair that I have a chance to try it out with Lucas, but they didn’t get this opportunity._

“Earth to Kat!” Lottie whispered loudly in her ear. “What’s going on with you today?”

_That’s a very good question, Lottie._

Blonde girl nodded at the newcomers.

“This is Arjun,” She glanced at the Indian guy. “And the huge tattooed dude is Graham.”

Kat shook off her strange mood and looked up.

“Oh,” She chuckled. “He looks a bit like Gary.”

“Are there any more boys?” Chelsea was almost jumping on a spot.

The sixth guy walked out of the Villa. Kat clenched her fists for a second.

_Get yourself together. No one needs to see your sour bitch face._

“Alright, ladies?” He smiled wryly at the girls. “I’m Carl.”

“You alright yourself,” Kat smirked, and the new boy blushed.

“C’mon, mate, say something,” Graham nudged him with his elbow.

“Erm… you alright yourself, too?”

“You’re asking her?” Kassam chuckled, mildly amused, and glanced at Kat.

Priya walked over to Kat and wrapped her arm around the redhead’s waist.

“Alright, boys, it’s time for you to entertain us,” She smirked, looking at her phone. “It’s speed date time!”

Kat rolled her eyes: she’s never done one of those, strictly because speed dates are fucking weird and no one can make a good impression trying to fir their entire life story in two minutes.

“It’s gonna be fun,” Priya squeezed her shoulder before walking over to another table.

_Yeah, I seriously doubt that._

Three minutes later she felt like she’s been working in the docks for the past four months with no days off.

_If it starts with a crab boat captain, it’s meant to go downhill, all the way straight to hell. At least, Elijah was so full of himself he didn’t have time to ask me a single question._

Kassam sat down slowly as if _speed wasn’t of the essence._ Kat chuckled to herself, and the guy in front of her raised his eyebrow slightly.

“Hey, Kat.”

“So, what’s your deal?” She asked him since he hasn’t said anything else.

“Grew up in Newcastle, fell in love with music at thirteen, now a techno DJ.”

“So, you’ve found your love already? Don’t mention it to the other girls, they’ll be heavily disappointed.”

He chuckled.

“Hm, you’re probably right, Kat. Better lead them on for a bit.”

_Oh, so he’s a sarcastic one, isn’t he?_

The buzzer made them both jump. Kassam pulled at his ear a bit, frowning.

“Erm, so, see you next round.”

“Mate, move over,” Felix was already behind the DJ, grinning at Kat. “Hi, Kat.”

_I guess, boys at the Villa have already woken up. They might be doing the same thing right now, actually. I bet they’re all excited about the new girls, even Rahim. He really needs to come out of his shell, he has so much to offer. I have no idea why he picked Lottie last night, but it was a huge mistake, for both of them._

“Yeah, that’s exciting,” She nodded, as the next guy shared his Bollywood success story. 

_I really need to shake up. It’s just… everything feels so weird, and I don’t even understand why._

“Hi,” Carl plopped down, visibly exhausted. “This is so intense.”

_True that._

“Have you done speed-dating before?”

“Twice. And it doesn’t get better, trust me.”

She chuckled and looked up at him. He looked thoughtful, almost serious.

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a digital entrepreneur… which is a slightly cooler way of saying ‘tech-obsessed nerd,” He blushed a little under her studying gaze and went quiet. “I’m sorry, you must think I’m really weird,” Carl mumbled a few long moments later. “We all are supposed to make an impression, but first impressions are really not my strong suit.”

“So, second impressions?”

“More like fifth?” He gave her a wry smile, and Kat smiled back.

He felt comfortable to be around, and it was all she needed right now. The buzzer went off again.

“I’ll see you next round.” Carl gently squeezed her shoulder as he walked past her.

“Hey again!”

Graham didn’t look much interested, and Kat missed most of the conversion, watching the others. Lottie was talking energetically to Kassam, his palm in her hands.

_Oh, she likes him, doesn’t she?_

Marisol looked bored when she caught her eye. Kat offered her an empathic smile before returning her gaze to Graham. It wasn’t any better with Elijah.

“Hey," Kassam gave her an up-nod.

“So, you dance?”

Kat’s face lit up the moment he asked, and DJ couldn’t contain a little smile.

“I used to, yeah. I don’t have much time now, since I’ve started my internship.”

He looked her up and down.

“Well, you have time for that while you’re _here_.” Kassam lifted an eyebrow.

_Oh, shit._

Of course, he saw the episode when they had dates, and surely, her dance for Bobby wouldn’t go unnoticed, would it?

“Oh, that.” She blushed just a little. “Wasn’t one of my best performances.”

“There are almost four million people who’d disagree with you,” He smirked. “They made a separate video for your dance and it has almost four million views on Instagram," He looked at her thoughtfully. “I really look forward to getting to know you, Kat.”

She looked up at the sound of her name, and their eyes locked. She couldn’t tell if she hated or actually loved the way it sounded coming out from his mouth. Before she could respond, the buzzer went off, and she caught Lottie’s gaze. Blonde smiled at her, blushing a little.

_Does she like him? I don’t want to be in another Gary situation with her. If she wants Kassam, she can have him._

She snapped out of her thoughts when Carl plopped down on the chair across the table.

“So, what it’s like, to be a doctor?”

“I’m not an actual doctor yet,” She smiled. “But it’s really exciting. Next year, I will be able to choose my specialization.”

“You want to be a psychiatrist, right?”

“Good memory,” She winked at him. “My parents think I should reconsider and focus on psychotherapy, you know, being a queen of solving everyone’s drama.”

Carl gave her a shy grin as if he wasn’t sure if she’s joking or not. He looked absolutely exhausted and ready to be anywhere but here.

“So, what brought you here?” Kat asked.

“Honestly? It’s been years since I had a proper relationship. I work too much and not many people are ready to put up with that. But I’m 29 now, it’s time to rethink my priorities… But since I suck at dating, I figure, it’d be a whole lot easier to come here instead of trying to find someone on a dating app… You know, because most of the people on dating apps are creepy?”

Kat giggled.

“Hm, but _you_ are on a dating app.”

He looked at her for a moment and then his eyes widened in understanding.

“Oh,” He sniggered. “It’s a good one.”

“Well, I’m here all week, try the veil!”

_Awful, Kat. He’s not Bobby._

She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and let out a sigh of relief when the buzzer went off for the last time.

“That was exhausting," Lottie walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

“Pool?” Hope smiled.

“Pool!”

Most of the boys jumped into the pool and the girls took their positions on the coping. Kat watched the boys for a moment before turning to Lottie.

“Hey, can we have a chat?”

Before the blonde could answer, Hope’s phone beeped.

“Girls! You have a special delivery from the Villa. Please, proceed to the bedroom to find out what your partners have packed for you.”

 _I guess, this chat will have to wait,_ she thought as they rushed to the bedroom.

“Oh, I wonder what Noah’s packed for me…” Priya almost chocked under Hope’s gaze.

Lottie was the first to open her suitcase.

“Wow. Rahim even folded my bikinis,” She chuckled.

Kat opened her suitcase to see a pair of Lucas' pajama pants with a note on top of them.

“Guys! Kat’s got a note,” Lottie leaned over redhead’s shoulder to read it. “It was on top of his pants and it says, “Wish you were here.”

“I guess, last night went great?” Priya wolf-whistled at Kat.

“I got nothing interested,” Marisol pouted.

“Yeah, me neither,” Hope added.

Priya pulled one of Noah’s t-shirts out of her suitcase.

“Oh, that’s so cute!” Chelsea squealed. “Priya's got a t-shirt!”

_Is Hope playing with her nails?_

“I guess, we should change and go back to the guys,” Marisol suggested. “But before we get there, has anyone caught your eye so far? Kat?”

Everyone turned to her.

_Why the fuck me? She could’ve asked anyone, but she had to start with me._

“I think, Kassam and Kat would look so hot together!” Chelsea chirped in.

_Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me._

Kat almost growled.

_This girl needs a stop button._

“Um, not really, no. Four minutes with a guy is not enough time to figure if you like him or not.”

_Yeah, good save. This will buy me enough time to figure out what Lottie thinks about the boys and who she wants._

“Well, I liked that Felix guy…” Priya smirked.

Hope scowled.

“I think, it’s pretty clear where my head’s at.”

“What about you, Chelsea?” Kat asked to her own surprise.

“Elijah is super cute,” Chelsea smiled dreamingly. “But I’m not making a decision yet.”

“Well, I like Graham,” Marisol frowned. “And, like, I know it’s early days and all, but if none of you girls is really into him… please, don’t graft on him. I want a proper shot with this guy.”

She looked pointedly at Kat before grabbing one of the dresses from her suitcases. A few minutes after, they all went back outside to hang out with the guys. The conversion took a predictable course.

“So how do you guys meet the girls?” Marisol batted her eyelashes at Graham.

_It wasn’t probably easy for her to come out like that. She’s so well put together and independent, but she had no luck in the Villa and it probably really fucked up with her confidence. First, Rahim dumped her for Priya, then Gary dumped her for me. She kinda liked Rocco but he got voted out. Then, Lucas dumped her for me. And now she’s stuck in a friendship couple with Gary, again. No wonder she wants me to stay away from Graham. But she’s not my main concern._

_Lottie deserves to find someone who likes her and I’m not standing in a way of that._

“What about you, Kassam?” Hope’s voice brought Kat’s attention back to the conversation.

“I just use dating apps,” He shrugged.

“But what do you say?”

“I say hey and then build the conversation around my name.”

“It’s Arabic, right?” Lottie joined the conversation, too.

“Yeah, my parents are originally from Algeria.”

“Does it mean you can speak Arabic and French?” Priya asked, impressed.

“More French,” He smiled at Kat. “See, a natural conversation starter.”

She couldn’t help but grin back.

“So, you impress the girls with your knowledge of foreign languages?” Felix frowned.

Before she could stop herself, Kat smirked.

“Nah. He probably tells the girls that his name means ‘King’ and that he’s looking for his Queen.”

_Oh, seriously, Kat? Forget Chelsea, you need that fucking stop button._

Everyone stared at her, open-mouthed. Kassam gave in first.

“That’s…” He sniggered. “That’s exactly the case.” A huge grin spread across his face, while his eyes studied redhead intently. “I’m impressed.”

“So, Kat speaks Arabic and we just learned that?” Marisol furrowed her eyebrow.

“I don’t speak it,” Kat frowned. “I just know basics. And it’s not exactly hard to figure that a guy would use his name meaning to fish up the girls.”

“Touche.”

His gaze lingered on her before he joined the continued conversation.

_I wish there was a way to just fast-forward the next couple of days to the point when it’s time to get back to the Villa._

She quietly left the others and wandered towards the kitchen. She woke up with this unnerving feeling that something’s about to happen. She didn’t know what, but she could sense it in her bones: her life was about to change. It was scary, and she couldn’t shake this feeling off. Last night was… it was too much. When she went to bed, her last thought was “I want to be out of here.”

Ironically, now she was willing to do whatever to get back. Slowly, she closed her eyes, letting the memories of last night to take over.

***

“Meet me by the pool?”

Lucas nodded, and she hurried back to the Villa. She caught up with Gary and Marisol when they were halfway through the lawn.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” She looked up at the blond guy.

“Sure.” He turned to Marisol. “I’ll catch you in a bit.”

Gary looked around. Most of the islanders were chilling on the beanbags, Hope, Jakub and Marisol were in the kitchen.

“Daybeds?” He suggested, and Kat nodded.

Gary walked her to the daybeds and flung himself onto it. He stretched out on the mattress and patted on the space beside him. Kat lied down next to him, resting her head against her hand.

“I’m sorry.”

He shook his head.

“It’s how things work here, right? He got a chance to pick you, and he made good use of it. I would’ve done the same.”

She looked at him, biting her lip slightly.

“I understand but… Well, I still feel like I’m responsible for it. I mean, I kinda am, aren’t I?”

Gary gave her a long, studying look. He leaned his head against the pillows and pulled her in, coiling an arm around her neck.

“I just have to ask: do you think you and I could work? Now, that you’re with Lucas, do you feel like _we_ still have a chance?”

“I like you. A lot. But… I can’t say I don’t like him. It’s different, though. I feel so comfortable around you. Like… like I can just be myself, you know? And this feeling doesn’t come easy to me. I mean, I barely feel comfortable around myself,” She chuckled, nuzzling deeper into him.

“So… How’s it with him, then?”

She had this exact conversation with many people before. She had no idea how to answer that, and she knew that no matter what she told him now, it will fuck him up, at least, just a bit. When she was seventeen, she fell in love utterly and completely, and it broke her heart in two. Since then, she could never find everything she needed in just one person. It was almost as if it was a way for her to protect herself. If she doesn’t fall for someone completely, she won’t get her heart shuttered, right?

But… she was never fully happy, either.

“I honestly don’t know. I feel something, but it’s just different. I’m glad I got to explore this feeling, but I hate that doing so, I’ll hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you, Gary. If it was a girls’ choice, I’d picked you," She stopped, surprised at her own words.

“Even though you have feelings for someone else?”

“Yeah, I think so. It’s exciting to be around him, but I’m not sure if there’s anything else," She shuffled a little and propped herself up to look into his blue sad eyes. “I’m really sorry. I- I wished you had a chance to pick someone else than Marisol. It’s unfair you’re stuck in a friendship couple. You should be able to enjoy yourself, too.”

She bit her lip, hard. Gary cupped her face with his hands, stroking Kat’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I don’t want to be in a couple with anyone but you, Kat.”

She felt her heart thumping in her chest when he pressed his lips against her forehead. It was way more sensual than she expected. His lips trailed a line of soft kisses all the way to her temple and then down, his mouth brushed against her cheekbone and traveled down to cover her jawline with a dozen soft, tender caresses.

“I’ll wait for you.”

He planted the last kiss just a millimeter away from the corner of her mouth before getting up and walking towards the Villa. She spent a few more minutes at the daybed, trying to process whatever just happened here. It was just too much. The one thing she knew for sure: Gary didn’t deserve to be in this situation. She can’t make up her mind, and it’s not fair on him.

_But why? Why can’t I just be with him? He’s sweet, funny, and caring, and I like him a lot. It’s just… this feeling, that it’s not right. This feeling that I’m looking around and not seeing what’s right in front of me._

She dragged herself out the daybed before she started falling asleep. She found Lucas by the pool, with two glasses of champagne.

“Fancy,” She commented, settling next to him and dipping her feet in the water. “Sorry, I’ve made you wait.”

He just waved his hand dismissively and handed her a drink. They clinked glasses and sipped on champagne in silence for a few moments.

“I’m really happy I got to pick you tonight,” Lucas admitted. “But I never got to ask how you feel about us being coupled up?”

_I’ll let you know when I figure it out myself._

“I feel like there’s something between us, something, we didn’t have a proper chance to explore. And now, we got that chance. So, I’m pretty happy with how things worked out.”

_Funny, how something can be both the truth and a lie at the same time._

Lucas nodded, shifting closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested her head against his warm shoulder and gave him a little kiss on the neck, inhaling his cologne: cedarwood and patchouli. He lowered his head to her face and brushed her lips gently with his mouth.

“Tell me about yourself, Kat,” He asked. “It feels like I still don’t know enough about you.”

“Well, for instance, apparently, I really don’t know much about celebrities these days. It was a couple of years ago, I went to New York for my winter break… Long story short, I was at this little coffee shop in Village, minding my own business, adding the third portion of Splenda into my chestnut praline latte… And as I was reaching for a lid, I bumped into this guy and emptied my cup right onto his Balenciaga coat. And then yelled at him, New York style. And then his bodyguard explained to me that it’s not nice to yell at people.”

Lucas couldn’t contain himself anymore.

“Somehow…” He was still giggling. “Somehow, it’s really you.”

She gave him a playful nudge on a shoulder. He looked at her, smiling.

“You look perky.”

“I can finally do this.”

He pulled her into a soft, gentle kiss. It was nothing like the kisses they shared before. There was no urgency, no feverish desire to possess… just the two of them, discovering each other. His lips moved slowly to her neck, sending shivers all over her body. She closed her eyes, letting her feelings to take over. She didn’t know what made her snap her eyes open at some point. Lucas' lips were moving across her collarbone, his fingers following suit. Kat let her gaze wander. She spotted two figures up on the roof terrace, and she knew immediately one of them was Bobby. He was stargazing. He was stargazing with Chelsea.

The girl took his hand and told something to Bobby and then pulled him into a lingering embrace. Before Kat could look any other way, Chelsea reached his face and kissed Bobby.

_It… makes sense. They’re coupled up, they went on a date, they have absolutely compatible personalities. And it’s about time Bobby finds someone he actually likes. Chelsea is such a sweet soul, she’s good for him._

Lucas brought his face up to hers.

“You alright?”

She nodded, fiercely.

“I am.”

With unexpected force she pushed him into the pool, sliding into the water herself just a moment after. He resurfaced with his hair completely messed up.

“I look ridiculous now,” He sulked.

“I really don’t care.”

She coiled her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep, messy kiss. She pressed her body against his, sending splashes of water all over them, and he gasped. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling it with just enough force to make him moan into her mouth. He closed his eyes, letting go of any control he previously held. Her lips traveled down his neck, leaving a wet trail on his skin.

“Uh…” He gasped when her teeth bit down hard on the sensitive spot right above his collarbone.

Uncontrollably, he grabbed at her hips, digging his fingers deep into her skin as he hoisted her legs around his waist. His heart was hammering against her chest, and she could hear him gasping for air as her hands slid down, scratching his back slightly.

“Pool edge,” She whispered into his ear before brushing her tongue teasingly against his earlobe.

He almost tripped, carrying her to the hollow end of the pool. The moment he pressed her back against the cold tiles, her mouth found his, as her fingers started undoing the buttons of his shirt. He let out a deep, throaty groan when she scratched his chest with her nails, hard enough to leave red trails on the skin.

He was hot and hard against her, his hips thrust uncontrollably. He almost whined into her neck when her fingers slipped between the waist of his shorts and his warm skin. He looked up at her, leaning in for a kiss but she pressed her hand firmly against his chest, moving her finger closer and closer to the front of his waistband.

“Please…” He moaned, sliding his hands up her thighs, following the curves of her body, until he reached the back of her neck. “Please, please.”

“Please what, Luc?” She asked softly, almost empathically, letting her finger brush against his tensed abs.

He cupped her face with his hands, his thumb caressing her lips. Holding his gaze, she parted her lips and let his finger slip into the wet heat of her mouth. His eyes went completely black with desire as he thrust his hips against her, unable to control his body.

Kat’s tongue brushed lightly against the tip of his thumb before she released it from her mouth. The hand on his chest has finally moved up and now she coiled it around his neck. Lucas took it as permission and crashed his mouth against hers, deepening the kiss immediately. His tongue flickered against her, exploring her mouth, and his hands went all the way down her body and returned to her thighs, still wrapped around his hips.

Her finger traced patterns on his lower ab, making him twitch under her touch. Slowly, she let her hand slid inside of his shorts, her other hand pulling his hair as she made him look at her. He almost growled at her the moment their lips parted, an insane look in his eyes.

“Please what, Luc?” She repeated again, this time firmly, almost dominantly, leaning in and brushing her teeth against his throat.

“I really… I want you so hard.”

“I can feel that,” Kat smirked into his neck before biting down hard. The same moment, her fingers wrapped around his length, and he lost himself in her touch.

She could see his eyes rolled back to the point she could only see the whites of his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. He pressed his body hard against her, burying his face in the curve of her neck. His hand moved up her inner thigh, stroking it firmly. Her eyes shut close for a moment when two of his long fingers slipped inside of her.

He moved his fingers almost in time with the pumping of her hand, his groans of pleasure become louder and louder. Her free hand slipped over his mouth, pressing firmly against his lips. His moans now sound muffled, and he almost whined when she leaned in and sucked the sensitive skin of his neck into her mouth. She felt him pulsating in her hand as Lucas let out a growl against her hand, and she pressed it harder into his mouth. It took him a few moments to collect himself before he leaned into her neck, licking and sucking the soft skin, his fingers moving faster inside of her.

She rested her head against the edge of the pool, feeling the heat waves rush through her body, as his other hand found its way to her breasts, circling one of the nipples. She finally let out a quiet moan, sending goosebumps all over his body.

“Please, come for me, Kat,” His low whisper made her insights explode, sending her over the edge. Her eyes snapped open, but she couldn’t see anything, it was all darkness… and an image of a slender figure watching the stars burned into her brain.

She flung her hand to her face, biting hard on the side of the palm as the burning tears streamed out of her wide-opened eyes, finally erasing the image of her best friend out of her feverish mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	21. If I turn out all the lights I can sit and just pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "... But I know, it's a mistake  
> Falling in love, to make a friend stay  
> Disgrace, give me a break  
> I'm trying to die happy someday..."
> 
> [Tired and Awake - Oliver Riot]

**Gary.**

“Ugh, get stuffed,” Gary growled, pressing a pillow against his face to cover eyes from the blinding lights. He could hear others stirring in their beds, waking up slowly and painfully.

“Um, lads?” Lucas’ voice reached his ears, a bit muted but still annoying. “Where are the girls?”

“And Bobby,” Noah added.

Gary sat up on the bed, bleary-eyed. All the girls were gone, and Bobby and Chelsea’s bed was empty, with no sign of the baker.

“Well,” Gary yawned frantically before continuing. “We all knew this day was coming. This whole ‘best friends with the girls’ thing paid off and now they moved Bobby and all the girls into a manor… PlayBobby Manor.”

His speech was met with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Rahim chuckled a little under his breath.

“Did Bobby bite you or something?” Golfer asked, sending everyone into a burst of laughter. 

_Yeah, that was pretty bad. Even by local standards._

“Oi!” Bobby strutted into the bedroom. “You’re all finally up!”

“Where are the girls, Bobbo?” Gary asked, eyeing the baker suspiciously.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Bobby blushed a little. “You think I might have whisked them away to my secret lair?” Bobby gave him a wink and plopped down on Gary’s bed. “Nah, my lair’s under construction… though the girls are gone. They took them to Casa Amor.”

Gary spotted Lucas’ face falling. The older guy looked around as if he was hoping that Kat is just hiding under one of the beds and will jump out any second yelling ‘surprise’. No such luck. Gary frowned a little, thinking about all the new boys' Kat’s bound to meet.

“How do you know?” Rahim asked, getting out of his bed.

Bobby’s cheeks suddenly went bright pink.

“I… erm… I saw them leaving,” Baker looked fidgety. “So yeah, they’re gone.”

Bobby jumped to his feet and rushed downstairs, leaving everyone with their eyebrows raised.

“That was… odd,” Ibrahim shook his head on his way to the bathroom.

_At least, Marisol is gone, too._

Being in a friendship couple with her, again, wasn’t a walk in a park. But it was better than if he’d picked Lottie, that’s for sure. He frowned at the memory of Kat’s words las night.

_She said, she wished me and Lottie had a chance to couple up. Surely, she didn’t say it in these words exactly, but it was pretty damn obvious._

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Lottie. He liked her, but he didn’t like her enough for his head to be turned. Kat was exactly the type of girl he wanted in his life, and he was sure: his nan would love her. But it turned out, _he_ wasn’t the type of guy Kat wanted – or, at least, he wasn’t enough for her to want only him. He’s never been in a love triangle before, so he really had no idea how to act now, when she’s with Lucas.

_No one is official yet. We all know each other for literally two weeks even though it feels like we’ve been here for months, if not for years. Everyone’s emotions are running high because of this constant pressure of uncertainty. We’re all competing for the same prize: to find someone to spend a life with. At least, some of us._

He glanced at Noah. The librarian looked concentrated on his thoughts.

_I wonder how he feels after last night. He and Priya looked cozy together, there’s no doubt. I think they might be really good for each other. At least, if Hope doesn’t drag him back in. No shade, but those two are toxic for each other, everyone can see it._

Gary went into the shower and turned the tap on. As the strong, lukewarm streams of water ran down his body, the blond leaned his head against the tiles and closed his eyes. It was such a weird experience, being watched 24/7. He struggled with body image issues in the past, and, as his therapist said, ‘there isn’t a way to cure a mental health issue completely, but you can leave your entire life in remission if you work hard enough.” And that’s exactly what he’s been doing.

He always checked in with himself to make sure that he’s hitting the gym for the right reasons, and that he eats healthy and that he remembers that his body is already perfect. He knew his triggers and he knew how to cope with them. But lately… he couldn’t help but look at Lucas and… well, compare himself to the older guy. It wasn’t intentional, and he’s only noticed it because Bobby spotted him staring and asked if he was thinking about ‘switching teams.’

If Kat wants that guy so badly, maybe there’s something about him that he, Gary, lacks

Gary tried to explain himself that Kat might be attracted to Lucas, not because of the way he looks but… But she said it herself, she feels ‘physically attracted.’ And you can’t be physically attracted to someone’s sense of humor or kneading talent, can you?

Someone banged on the shower door.

“You’re taking ages!” Noah yelled. “And I really hope it’s because you’ve accidentally fallen asleep and nothing gross,” He chuckled.

Gary sighed and turned the tap off.

“You’re as bad as Bobby,” The blond guy wrapped a towel around his hips and walked to the bathroom sink to brush his teeth.

“I think, Bobby’s been pretty much outdone by Kat last night,” Noah’s cheeks reddened under his deep skin. “It was so bad, that I think, it’s the best thing I’ve ever witnessed.”

“Mate, do I know!” Gary smirked. “She’s clearly something, isn’t she?”

Noah looked at him sympathetically.

“So… how are you feeling? About what happened at the recoupling, you know?”

Gary sighed. He really didn’t know how he felt most of the time. He just knew he wanted to be with the redhead girl, no matter what.

“Recouplings were never meant to be straightforward, I reckon. At least, the lad gave me a warning.”

“So, what’s your plan? If our girls are at the Casa Amor with the new boys, it means that new girls are coming here. Do you reckon something might happen for you with one of them?”

“I doubt that. I mean, you never know, and maybe love at first sight exists. But I don’t think it’d be the case for me. I’m pretty much set on Kat, to be honest.”

Noah nodded, putting his toothbrush aside.

_I told her that I’ll wait for her, and that’s exactly what I’ll be doing until she tells me not to. It’s probably stupid considering that I might get dumped if she doesn’t feel the same way, but it’s never been about the money for me. I came here to find the girl to settle down with, and if I do find her – that’d be my prize._

“So, you’ll just be waiting for Kat to get back?” Noah disrupted the silence.

“Pretty much.” Gary chuckled. “I’m not saying I’m gonna wrap myself in a blanket and sulk for three days straight. I still think it’d be a lot of fun to hang out with some cute birds.”

“Oh, you tell me,” Noah grinned. “I guess, that’s my plan, too.”

“So, you’re putting your eggs in Priya’s basket for now?”

“I think so, yeah. I really like her. I liked her since day one, actually, just a little. But I was too set on Hope to ever give myself a chance to explore that feeling. I mean, I still do have feelings for Hope but… Last night with Priya was so… refreshing. It was so easy to just talk to her, you know? And I like that she’s a bit older. Hope is obsessed with her career, and I like that she’s so passionate about her job but… she doesn’t strike me as a family type, you know?”

Gary nodded, carefully thinking about what to say next.

“I think, you and Hope just have different goals in life, at least, at this point. You want different things, and you are pretty different people, too.”

Noah nodded, leaning his hip against the marble vanity. He looked down at his nails before looking at the younger guy again.

“That’s why I felt a little relieved when Jakub picked Hope last night. I’m not like all of you guys. I like a girl and I’m all in, I don’t really ‘explore’. But sometimes it plays cruel tricks with me. If I like someone, I’d make any excuses on Earth to push things with them even if it’s clear that it’s just not working. I guess I’m too scared of letting go or something.”

Gary nodded.

“Yeah, I get it, now. I’m usually pretty chill about things but being with Kat… Well, I’ve been in a serious long-term relationship before, but I never felt set on my girlfriend as much as I’m set on Kat.”

Someone knocked on the door, and Lucas’ head popped in the doorway, his eyes covered with his hand.

“Hey, lads,” He frowned. “I hope I’m not interrupting but we all need to use the bathroom.”

He lowered his hand.

“Oh. Bobby just assumed that you two have been missing girls so much already that…” He trailed off. “Please, never mind that.” He frowned, blushing a little.

Gary and Noah grinned at each other.

“Sorry, mate. Go ahead.” Noah patted Lucas’ shoulder and followed Gary to the dressing room.

_It’s funny how no one looks particularly excited about the new girls. Rahim is too worried that he’ll say something weird, Noah isn’t the type anyway, my head is a complete mess and Lucas… well, he strikes me as a jealous type, so no wonder he’s not pleased with the whole situation._

They got dressed in almost complete silence, only Jakub looked excited and full of himself. Gary spotted Bobby hanging out by the pool alone and walked over to him.

“Hey, chief,” Gary lowered himself down next to the baker, dipping his toes in the water. “Alright?”

“You know me, always cool as a cucumber.”

“That’s literally the opposite of you, mate,” Gary laughed, patting Bobby’s knee. “You have no chill whatsoever, it’s a part of your charm.”

“Oh, don’t let Noah hear that,” Bobby smirked, batting his eyelashes at the younger guy. “A little birdie told me that you guys had a little moment in the bathroom, just the two of you…” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and both of them burst into laughter.

“So,” Gary finished laughing. “How things are going with Chelsea? Any sparks there?”

Bobby’s body went tense for a moment, but he shrugged it off and grinned from ear to ear.

“Sparks! Mate, I’m a roaring fire!”

Gary laughed along, but he felt his chest tightening. It was almost painful – watching Bobby’s quiet torment. Before blond could say anything else, Bobby’s phone beeped.

“Guys! A text!”

Bobby looked at the screen, grinning.

“Time to meet the girls!”

**Lucas**

Waking up to the news that all the girls were gone was unpleasant, to say the least. Most of the guys didn’t look much excited, either. He looked at the empty space in his bed, memories of last night thrilling through his body. He got to pick Kat. He was pretty sure that it’d be the highlight of the week… up until they pretty much had sex in the pool. He could still feel her teeth biting down his flesh, and her hands sliding up and down his body and… he’s not thinking about it right now.

When Noah and Gary left him alone in the bathroom, he took off the t-shirt and inspected himself in the mirror. The base of his neck and both of his collarbones were covered with the marks of Kat’s teeth and blue and purple bruises. He shuddered at the memory of how feral she was last night. And how _obedient_ he was.

He stepped under the hot streams, letting the water melt away some of the tension. Whatever it was last night, he’d do it all over again, and again, and again. This girl did something to him; with her, he was losing control and loved every second of it. As if she knew _exactly_ what he needs and was willing to give it to him. She wasn’t like that with Gary though. Surely, he had no idea what happened between them in the Hideaway but the next morning Gary was shirtless, no signs of Kat’s feral urges. He once spotted them at the pool, she was willing to give up the control over to the blond guy… But he shouldn’t think about it now if he doesn’t want his anxiety to kick in.

He gave up trying to figure her out.

_It’s like she’s not just one person._

He shook his head, turning the tap off.

_Wow, Doctor Koh. Did you just give her a multiple personality disorder?_

He slowly breathed out and pulled on a t-shirt, checking in the mirror that it covers the bruises at the base of his neck. It was oddly satisfying – knowing that he bears her marks under the soft fabric of the t-shirt. And a part of him wanted everyone to see those marks, so they knew, that she made him hers, even for a night.

_I really need to stop thinking about it._

Lucas took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. He grabbed his cuddy and went back to the dressing room. He pulled on a pair of his favorite shorts and frowned.

_I look ridiculous. Other guys will definitely have something to say. But I can’t exactly take off the shirt, can I? Me and Kat didn’t even have a chance to talk about what happened last night. What if she doesn’t want anyone to know? What if she regrets it? What if she… what if she meets someone else?_

Lucas rubbed some gel into his hair, making sure all the strands are aligned perfectly.

_We just coupled up, it’s still early days… What if she meets another guy there, and he’s her type on paper? She said once, I am her type but… well, it’s not like I’m the only tall, dark-haired, slightly reserved guy, am I? Those new lads will graft on the girls hard, that’s for sure._

He frowned at his own reflection.

_Kat is loyal. She proved it with the way she handled our relationship – while she was with Gary, nothing happened between us. I have no reason not to trust her… But those guys – that’s another story._

“Guys! A text!” Bobby’s voice echoed through the Villa, and Lucas went downstairs.

“It’s time to meet the girls,” Bobby grinned.

_Well, for him, it’s a chance to meet someone. It’s still early days for him and Chelsea, so the door is wide open for both of them. For Rahim too, I reckon. Whatever he’s been thinking about last night, picking Lottie wasn’t the right thing for neither of them. It’s so obvious she’s still into Gary… When I picked Kat, she almost shuddered, she wanted to look at Gary but… but she’s loyal to Kat._

“Alright, big guy?” Rahim squeezed his shoulder, snapping Lucas out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, all good,” He managed a smile.

Before anyone could say anything else, the first girl strutted out of the Villa.

“Hi, boys. I’m Shannon.” She said with a slight Irish accent and confidently walked over to them.

_I guess, the girls will meet the new lads soon, too… Or, maybe, it’s happening right now._

He felt jealousy scratching at his chest and sucked the air through the clenched teeth. He has no reason to believe that Kat’s gonna be disloyal. They’re coupled up now, and he knows her well enough to let go of the anxiety and wariness. She’s loyal. Period.

He focused his eyes on the girls in front of them. Somehow, he’s missed the moment when three more girls joined Shannon in the line. The fifth girl strolled out of the Villa. Her bright blue bikini looked gorgeous with her bronze skin tone and dark long hair.

 _Though she really needs to cut the split ends_ , Lucas chuckled to himself. _What on Earth am I thinking about?_

“Hi, boys. I’m Blake.” She looked at each boy in turn and winked at Lucas. “Feeling a bit chilly this morning, Luc?”

He felt a warm wave of embarrassment coloring his cheeks red as the other guys eyed him suspiciously.

_No way they’ve already air what happened last night… Ugh, social media? I hate this._

“See anyone you like, Rahim?” He whispered, eager to shift the focus off himself.

“I think, Shannon is interesting,” The golfer smirked. “And I see, you’ve already caught Blake’s eye.” He winked at him, and Lucas frowned. “I’m just teasing you, mate.”

Gary looked around.

“So, that’s it?”

They heard another pair of footsteps approaching.

“Scratch that,” Gary grimaced.

_Gary doesn’t look much excited. I wonder how serious he is about Kat? What’s his game plan?_

Lucas frowned. It was just too much to process. He and Kat didn’t have enough time together, and now she’s gone for the next three days. How was he supposed to feel?

_Please, someone, tell me, because I have no fucking idea._

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he’s missed the moment the new girl joined the others. He wouldn’t have noticed her at all if not for the gasps coming from around him. Lucas looked up and just stopped dead. A tall, fair-skinned girl was standing before them barefoot. Her curls looked like fire flames in the bright sunlight, her light-green eyes sparkled mischievously as she smiled at the boys.

“I’m Meg, but everyone calls me Legs, because… well,” She pointed at her long slim legs.

Involuntarily, Lucas glanced at Gary and Bobby. Gary looked absolutely gobsmacked, staring at the new girl without even blinking. And Bobby… well, if he looked a bit suicidal the night he encouraged Gary to fight for Kat, now, he looked like he was dead already. His face was drained of color, lips pressed into a thin line, fists clenched.

_That’s such a low blow, to bring her copy here. Did they do it to stir up the pot or just to torture Bobby? At this rate, he’s gonna end up with a breakdown before the girls get back from Casa Amor._

He and Bobby weren’t exactly friends, but the younger guy has been always nice to him, and Lucas didn’t want to see him hurt like this.

_The show producers are fucking animals. Bringing in this pirate copy of Kat, while she’s not here… it’s just cruel._

Rahim looked at the other guys and cleared his throat.

“I guess, that about does it.”

Meg winked at Bobby, who’s just barely managed to regain some of his previous composure.

“Let’s crack on.”

**Ibrahim.**

“Hey, Bobby,” Rahim spotted the baker hanging out by himself in the leaving room. “Alright?”

“Yeah… just needed a second.”

Rahim nodded and plopped down on the sofa, leaning his back against the soft cushions. This morning has been taking a toll on pretty much everyone but Jakub, who was already cracking on with Emily and the other girl, the golfer couldn’t remember her name.

For him, the door was wide open. Both he and Lottie knew it’s just a friendship couple, and that Shannon girl looked really hot… But he knew, it’d be hard to come across in the right way. It took him quite a while to open up to most of the OG girls, and these girls… well, they’re here to graft. They want to get into the Villa, so maybe, it’s gonna be less stressful for him if it’s not him who needs to make an impression?

He sighed. That’s not why he came here.

“Hey,” He put his hand on Bobby’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Bobby barked.

“Talk ’bout what, Rahim?” He cringed. “That I’m a fucking eejit and blew off my chances with… you know... completely? Or that the girl who reads people like goddamn books can’t see what’s right in front of her face? Or that they’ve literally brought here her copy just to fuck with my head?”

He punched his knee angrily with his own fist.

“Ugh, listen to me,” He shook his head as if trying to shrug off his feelings.

“You have all the reasons to feel frustrated, Bobby,” Rahim looked him in the eye. “But maybe… this is a chance for you to have a fresh start? There’re five other girls out there, any of them would be lucky to have a shot with you.”

Bobby eyed him quizzically.

“I thought I’ve heard you mention that Shannon caught your eye? You’re willing to step back if I’d ask you to?” Baker squinted at him a little, and Rahim nodded without hesitation.

“Yep. I honestly just want to see you happy, Bobby. You deserve it like no other.”

It was the truth. Surely, Bobby had his flows, but everyone does. He might’ve been going too strong on this ‘everyone’s friend’ thing but it seemed to change in the last few days. He spent most of the time with Kat, sometimes Lottie and Priya. And overall, he seemed much quieter than when they just got here. He was still there to help but he didn’t hog the spotlight anymore, almost lurking in the shadows whenever Kat wasn’t around.

Rahim sighed again, heavily.

“Look, I know, I’m not Lottie…”

“I should really hope you’re not, Rahim.”

“… But I’m here for you, okay?”

Bobby nodded, averting his gaze. His shoulders slumped, and his entire body suddenly seemed smaller, almost fragile. Rahim didn’t have siblings but right now he felt this overwhelming need to protect Bobby from the pain, and his fears, and insecurities. He gathered baker in his strong arms, patting his back gently. Bobby relaxed against his chest, sniffing gently.

“It’s alright, it’d be alright.”

_I’ve never known a heartbreak, I have no idea what is that he’s feeling now, but it must be horrible. I wish he just told her, I wish he didn’t think he’s not good enough. And I wish she just opened her fucking eyes and saw what she’s doing to him._

Bobby slowly pulled away, whipping under the eyes with his thumbs, and smiled wryly.

“What do you think our girls are up to at Casa Amor right now?” Ibrahim shifted the conversation a little, trying to make this moment less awkward for the older guy.

“Well, we’ve sent them their suitcases like twenty minutes ago,” Bobby grinned. “They’re probably furious that they’re left with two left shoes or something like that.”

It wasn’t the funniest of Bobby’s jokes, but golfer still chuckled.

“That’s probably the case. Most of you lads don’t know how to even fold!”

Bobby rolled his eyes.

“We’ve already gone through it, Rahim the Folding King. No one else does it. You’re just being extra.”

“Jakub literally irons his socks!” Ibrahim pouted in mock resentment. “That’s extra.”

Bobby grinned at him, seemingly cheered up.

“Let’s go and join the others.” Golfer suggested.

They both walked out of the lounge to join the others for a round of speed dating. Before they went outside, Bobby leaned closer to Rahim and whispered: “Thank you.”

_I’m in a deep end now. I’m so going to make it weird, I can just feel it. The only girl who actually doesn’t mind my lines is Kat, and, well, she’s not here._

He smiled at the memory of Kat, teaching him all her favorite lines.

_No wonder Bobby’s fallen for her. She’s truly special, even if sometimes she endures this deep desire to grab her shoulders and shake some sense into her._

Speed dates were going predictably bad until Shannon positioned herself on the chair across the table and gave him an up-nod.

“Shannon, right?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“You’re from Dublin? Which part?”

“Old city. Have you been there?”

“A couple of times. I had a golf tournament in Newcastle last spring, and we’ve visited Dublin, too.”

“I took golf classes a few years back.”

“You did?!” Rahim’s entire face has changed. He’s never met a girl who was actually into golf.

“Yep, it was actually really fascinating. Calculating the strength and distance, using math to figure the best way to hit… It’s very me.” She gave him a small smile.

“I know! Many people find golf not as existing as other sports because you spend more time getting from base to base, but…”

The buzzer went off.

“See you next round,” Shannon raised her eyebrow just slightly before leaving.

Blake took her place and immediately turned on the flirting mode to a hundred. She was chatty and way too active for Rahim to even try and keep up with the conversation. Nodding to her words, he looked around.

_Meg is with Bobby now._

Bobby was trying his best, putting a brave face on a sorry business. He said something and the girl burst into laughter, throwing her head back ever so slightly and then returned her gaze back to Bobby’s face, biting slightly on her lower lip. That was Kat’s thing. She once admitted that her ‘resting lip bite’ was a product of the times when she was fifteen and got her lower lip pierced. She couldn’t help but play with the little ring in her lip and when she actually took it out, it turned into a lip-biting habit. Rahim always thought it’s cute (not to mention sexy).

He could see Bobby’s entire body tensing under Meg’s gaze.

_She really does look like Kat. I wonder if they actually did a doppelganger call or something._

The buzzer went off, Blake moved to Lucas’ table and Meg gracefully lowered herself on the chair before Rahim.

“Hey,” She smiled at him, a mischievous spark in her eyes. “Wow, I didn’t know there’s a museum here, too,” She winked at him. “You’re truly the work of art, Rahim.”

_Wow. She’s really going for it._

He felt his cheeks burn.

“So, erm, what do you do on the outside?”

“I’m studying microbiology, I’m actually graduating this winter.”

“That’s impressive.”

“Yep. I was supposed to graduate this semester, but I wanted the summer to myself,” She gave him a smirk.

“Fair enough… So, has anyone caught your eye yet?”

She glanced at Bobby for a split of a second.

“That would be a telling, wouldn’t it?” She winked at him again the moment the buzzer went off.

Round two was no better, but at least most of the girls were trying to flirt too hard to notice his lack of interest. At this point, he was only waiting for Shannon to finally make her way to his table. Unlike other girls, she didn’t make much fuss about things and she was a bit reserved and not so much out there, which at this point he found really attractive.

He tried it with Priya who wasn’t as loud as, say, Hope, but she was definitely the center of attention more often than not. He really cared about her and wished her well, but now he could see why they didn’t work out.

_She and Bobby would actually make a good pair. They both are goofy and light-hearted, and they both want to start a family sooner rather than later… But maybe, he and Chelsea will work out in the end? He took him for a date, and they looked quite cozy, and hi picked her at the recoupling… And I’m thinking way too much about Bobby’s relationship._

He sneaked a glance at the baker, narrowing his lips into a thin line.

“Hey.”

Shannon took the seat in front of him, and Rahim smiled at her.

“This is quite intense, isn’t it?”

She just shrugged.

“I’m a professional poker player. I can handle some speed-dates.” She smirked. “It’s actually funny to watch how everyone acts during these dates. It tells a lot about the character.”

“Oh, is that so? So, what does it say about me?” He blushed a little.

She raised her eyebrow and leaned against the chair back, folding arms on her chest.

“I can tell that you’re not enjoying all the attention. Also, you’re halfway somewhere else and barely keep with some of the conversations. Some of the guys are actually acting the same, and it makes me wonder if it has to deal with miss Legs over there.”

Rahim sniggered.

“Spot on. So, how is it? To play poker professionally?”

“It means that I’m banned from all the casinos across the country,” She grinned. “And also, the prize isn’t really that big as many people would think. It’s usually less than 30% of the field. But I do it less for money than for the actual competition.”

“I get that. It’s the same for golf. The prize is usually more about the status than the money. Some of my mates make more money teaching golf to celebrities.”

Shannon nodded.

“I’m interested to get to know you better, Ibrahim.”

She gave him a long lingering look before moving to another table, leaving him a bit flustered.

**Noah.**

After the excitement – read ‘drama’ - of the speed dates it was nice to just hang out at the gym with Gary. Jakub and Emily were already all over each other, Ibrahim was chatting with Shannon by the pool, and Bobby was left to entertain the other girls. Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

“So,” Gary finished the last set of squats and put the dumbbells down. “How’re you feeling? Has your head been turned?”

“Har har.” Noah winced. “I’m honestly just glad to have a moment away from all of that. The girls are all great and all, but… I think I miss Priya,” Noah looked down at his hands. “Is it weird? We’ve been coupled up for like ten hours…” He felt his cheeks flush.

“I think, it’s actually good that you miss her. It means that your feelings for her are real and you did the right thing picking her last night.”

Gary frowned a little.

“Thanks. I needed to hear that.”

Noah thought for a moment before lowering his voice.

“So… Meg. Spill it out.”

Blond guy blushed furiously.

“Not gonna lie, the first moment I saw her I was feeling properly gobsmacked. But then I looked at Bobby… Well, I don’t think they’ve brought her here for me and Lucas. But she really does look like her. And acts like her, too.”

Noah nodded. He’d noticed it during the speed dates, the way she made silly jokes, being both friendly and flirty.

“So, nothing might happen there for you?” He asked Gary.

Before the blond could answer, Lucas walked over to them and dropped himself onto the press bench.

“Lads,” He nodded. “Gossiping?”

Noah looked and Gary and the crane operator shrugged.

“Yeah, we’ve been talking about the new girls.”

“Anyone in particular?” Lucas chuckled to himself. “It’s hard to pretend we haven’t noticed the elephant in the room.”

Gary frowned a little and then nodded.

“Have you seen Bobby? We asked him to join us but… well, no one would buy that he’s actually gonna work out.”

“I just saw him with the girls. He looked pretty okay, considering…” Lucas trailed off, scowling. “It’s just ridiculous at this point. Are they expecting one of us to say: ‘fuck Kat, I want Meg’ or something?”

_He’s clearly pissed. I guess it’s understandable, considering he’s been coupled up with her for all of the five minutes and now she’s gone to the Casa Amor, literally filled with the new boys. The same goes for me and Priya, though… I have a strong feeling she won’t be doing much grafting. She seemed really happy to end up with me last night… But you never know, right?_

“They probably have just one person in mind, you know?” Gary spoke for the first time since Lucas joined them. “Bobby’s been crushing on her since day one, but she sees him just as a friend. So, it makes sense for the producers to stir up the pot by bringing her copy to see if he takes the bait.”

“It’s fucked up.”

They all went quiet for a long minute.

_I wish there was a way for us to know what the girls are up to at this moment. Are they excited? Overwhelmed? Hope is probably giving Priya a hard time. But it’s not Priya’s fault that I like her… Lottie and Marisol are both cracking on with the new guys. They both didn’t have much luck in the Villa, so it’s a chance for them to find someone who actually fancies them. Priya’s probably sassing out the lads just for a laugh. Chelsea is definitely having the best time, she’s the most excitable person I’ve ever met._

_Though I have no idea what Kat’s up to._

“Yeah, me neither,” Lucas frowned, eyeing him suspiciously.

_Did I just say that out loud?!_

Noah’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“I was just thinking about what the girls might be up to.”

“Kat’s probably stuck between Priya and Hope,” Gary winced. “Trying to keep them apart so that, you know, they don’t kill each other.”

“Chelsea’s probably just running around trying to cheer the girls up,” Noah grinned. “They’re probably singing Spice Girls songs and drinking bubbly as we speak.”

“Lottie’s probably already asked everyone about their star signs and now makes compatibility horoscopes,” Lucas joined, too. “I can hear her telling a guy that they won’t work because he has Mars in Virgo or something.”

Suddenly, a thought dawned on Noah, kicking the light spirit out of his body.

“Erm, guys… I just thought… we’ll have to decide who shares beds with whom later in the evening.”

The mood has changed immediately.

“And it means that our girls would need to do the same, right?”

_That’s a sure way to kill any good vibe. Both Lucas and Gary are thinking about Kat right now, it doesn’t matter they are rivals, right now, they’re both worried that she’s going to meet someone new. And when it comes to me… Well, I have to go with my gut. I want to trust Priya even though it’s still early days for us. She was loyal to Rahim while she was with him, even though it turned out that she fancied me all the way. I want to have a proper chance with her, so I have to put all my eggs into her basket to show her I’m serious about her, us. And when it comes to Hope… it might hurt me a bit if she brings back someone knew, but we’ve broken up. We’re both supposed to move on. Though I hate that Jacub is slutting around the Villa already. If he switches and Hope decides to stick…_

_But not much I can do anyway._

“Do you think we should talk to the other guys about the bed situation?” Gary got up the grass, stretching his muscles.

“Yeah, I think it’s the right way to do that. Lucas?”

Physiotherapist didn’t answer, staring into the distance.

“Mate!” Noah called out louder, bringing Lucas’ attention back to the conversation.

“Sorry, I got caught up in thoughts. Yeah, let’s “talk it over as a group.”

Noah sniggered: it was an excellent Hope impression. They left the gym and walked slowly towards the villa.

“I'm gonna go grab Rahim,” Gary nodded towards the pool loungers.

“Okay, I’ll find Jakub,” Lucas grimaced. “Reconvene in the dressing room.”

“Hey, Bobby,” Noah nodded at the baker and lowered his voice. “All the guys are meeting in the dressing room to discuss something.”

“Something good?” Bobby raised his eyebrows.

Noah frowned.

“Sharing beds with the new girls.”

Baker nodded and followed him into the boys' dressing room. Soon, everyone gathered there.

“What’s it all about?” Jakub didn’t look pleased.

“Some of us thought that it’d be good to give each other heads-up on who shares beds with whom,” Gary responded.

“Emily,” Jacub smirked without saying anything else.

“Shannon,” Rahim smiled shyly. “If she agrees, of course.”

Noah nodded.

“What about you, Bob?”

Bobby shrugged.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m not wasting an opportunity to practice my starfish impression. With the girls gone, I’ll finally have a bed to myself.”

He frowned for a moment, thinking.

“But I gotta be a gentleman and take one of the daybeds in this case. Though I might need a massage after that.” He winked at Lucas.

“At your service,” The older guy smirked.

_Poor Bobby. This Meg situation really messed up with his head._

“I’ll share with Siobhan, as friends,” Noah added. “Or I’ll be in a Tall Man from Cornwall situation with those daybeds.”

“I’ll join Bobby,” Gary shrugged. “Sometimes being a short king has its perks.”

Everyone stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Mate, we’re actually the same height,” Bobby pouted. “5’9 isn’t _that_ short, is it?”

“That’s what he said,” Gary grinned, turning to Lucas. “So, are you sharing beds with any of the new girls?”

“Probably, Blake. As friends.”

Noah could see Gary’s body tensing and put his hand reassuringly on the blond guy’s shoulder, squeezing it.

_Lucas really shouldn’t go for this ‘as friends’ thing. I chose Siobhan because she’s clearly into Jacub, and we had a good laugh during the speed dates. As for Lucas… Not so sure that Blake wants to be his friend._

Before anyone could say anything else, Rahim’s phone beeped.

“We ought to get dressed and welcome the girls into the Villa with a proper party.”

_Now that would be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	22. Angel on fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Oh have I been deceived  
> A giant lying silent inside me  
> I need to face the truth  
> It's hard to hide what's inside of you 
> 
> I don't feel anything..." 
> 
> [Too Close to Touch - Nerve Endings]

**Lottie**

“Kat, can I steal you for a moment?” Lottie walked over to the pool loungers.

Kat, Hope, and Priya were deep in a conversation, redhead was sitting between the other two girls. Kat looked up at her, interrupted mid-sentence.

“Um, sure. Just give me a minute, okay?”

Lottie nodded.

“I’ll be at the swinging bed.”

_She’s probably trying to speak some common sense into Hope. After we got our stuff from the Villa, all went downhill. I get it, she’s salty, but it’s not exactly Priya’s fault that Noah picked her. Especially, considering that Hope’s been already taken off the plate anyway._

_The entire recoupling was a disaster. But at least, Priya and Noah got a chance. And Bobby picked Chelsea… they were gone for quite some time last night. Priya’s idea to set them up for some alone time at the roof terrace was brilliant. They came to the bedroom hand in hand, pretty pleased with themselves. They haven’t even asked why we never showed up… Does it mean that something might have happened there?_

Lottie looked around the lawn. Chelsea, Marisol, Elijah, Graham, and Carl were hanging out by the pool. Chelsea’s bubbly laughter echoed through the lawn.

_Elijah’s clearly into her. And Graham is all over Marisol. Carl looks a little lost. He’s quite shy, isn’t he? Though he’s pretty funny, not in a Bobby funny way, like… normal funny._

Lottie sighed. She’s been doing a lot of thinking today trying to figure out where her head’s at. She’s been thinking about her time in the Villa, about her choices and actions. She’s almost fucked it up with Kat, but somehow, she got a second chance. It was more than she could’ve asked for, and she was grateful for it. Just having Kat near her felt good. It was a strange feeling; she’s never felt anything like that before. Like she’s found her soul-twin. Maybe, she really did.

Lottie looked at the redhead. She was already standing, finishing her conversation with a joke – Lottie knew that because both Priya and Hope were giggling. Also, it was just a Kat thing to do – lighten up the mood after a serious conversation so people don’t feel too heavy.

“Scooch over,” Kat approached her, smiling.

Lottie crossed her legs on the daybed, leaning her back against the soft cushions. Redhead climbed onto the daybed and leaned her back against Lottie’s chest, and the witch wrapped Kat into her arms, sighing.

“You alright, Lo?” Kat tilted her head up to look into her friend’s eyes.

“Sorta.”

That was the most honest answer she could give. It wasn’t that she felt sad or unhappy, nothing like that. But she still wasn’t happy, either.

“Spill it out.”

Redhead reached her hand to Lottie’s face and stroked the blonde’s cheek with her thumb.

“I- I just wanted to talk about the sleeping arrangements.”

“Oh?” Kat propped herself up, turning over to look directly into the blonde girl’s eyes. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Lottie burst into giggles, squeezing Kat’s hand affectionately.

“I wish we could just couple up, honestly,” She nodded. “Move along, boys, Kat wants me!” She shouted suddenly, making everyone stare at her open-mouthed. It sent Kat into a fit of laughter.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m switching teams for this Queen of Darkness!” She pulled Lottie in and gave her a peck on the lips before wrapping her into a long embrace.

“I proper love you, K,” Lottie whispered. “Like, I honestly don’t think I’ve ever had or will ever have a friend like you. You make me happier just by being here.”

Kat smiled, stroking Lottie’s long wavy hair before pulling gently away.

“So, sleeping arrangements,” She reminded. “Who do you want?”

Lottie’s cheeks flushed bright pink.

“I- I wanted to ask who _you_ want.”

Kat raised an eyebrow, looking at her intently. Under her gaze, the blonde girl blushed even more.

“You want Kassam, don’t you?”

_Fuck. How the person so perceptive could be oblivious to something so crystal clear like Bobbie’s feelings for her? She’s probably doing it unconsciously because part of her knows but she just doesn’t want to admit it or… Lottie, turn off the Marisol mode, for fuck’s sake._

“Yeah. Out of all the boys here he’s the only one I like. But… I’ve noticed, you guys might’ve had a spark so… I just don’t want to fight over a guy, again. You’re way more important than any boy, Kat.”

Kat smiled at her warmly, slipping her fingers through Lottie’s.

“I know, Lotta. And I don’t want to fight, either. If you want him – he’s yours. Honestly, I wasn’t really going to ask any of those boys to share beds.”

“So, you like Lucas better than these boys?"

Kat looked up at her, and Lottie gasped. There were so many unspoken feelings in the other girl’s eyes, so much tension and uncertainty.

“Honestly?” Kat bit down on her lip. “I don’t know how I feel anymore. I like Gary, a lot. He’s literally the guy you bring home and keep him there, away from others, so they don’t take him away from you,” She winked at Lottie. “He has a heart of gold, and he is pretty serious about us. And it scares the hell out of me because… well, I’m not that serious. And I really hate myself for feeling that way. It’s almost like I’m leading him on, you know?”

She closed her eyes for a second, and Lottie gently squeezed her knee.

“But now I’m with Lucas and last night…” She blushed uncontrollably.

_OH MY GOD_

“Well, things have gone pretty far between us.” She was biting her lip as she continued. "But he’s quite jealous, you know? And I’m pretty aware that I _do_ attract a lot of attention, even when I don’t mean to. It might be too much for him.”

She suddenly went quiet, looking down on Lottie’s knees.

“There’s something else, right?” Lottie carefully crooked her index finger to tilt redhead’s head up.

“I don’t know. I’m just feeling weird. Last night… was a bit too much for me," Kat shook her head like a puppy. “But I won’t keep you to myself the entire evening. You should go and tell Kassam you want him in your bed.” She smirked. “A lucky, lucky boy.”

Lottie blushed a little.

“You sure it’s okay?”

“Absolutely. If I knew you…” She trailed off. “Never mind that. Just go and make Kassam the happiest guy here," Redhead playfully nudged her shoulder and Lottie carefully got up.

“Thank you, Kat. Really.”

She walked towards the kitchen, looking for Kassam.

_What did she mean ‘If I knew you…’? She wasn’t talking about Gary, was she? Did she mean that if I told her about my feeling for Gary, she would… step aside?_

Lottie frowned.

_Knowing her, I wouldn’t really be much surprised. Especially, after what she just told me. It must be hard for her to admit that she’s unsure of her intentions, not to mention, feel it. But I guess, I’m not in a much better position. I still have feelings for Gary I would never act on, and now I sorta like Kassam but I’m not that sure he likes me back. We had a couple of moments during the speed dates, but that’s not much to work with._

She found Kassam, Priya, and Arjun at the lower level of the Villa.

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey, babe, come join us,” Priya smiled at her warmly, and Lottie returned the smile immediately.

“I was actually looking for Kassam,” She glanced at him, a little furrow between her brows. “Could we have a chat?”

“Sure,” He nodded. “Let’s go to the firepit.”

They walked over to the firepit in silence. Kassam wasn’t a chatty one, and usually, she wouldn’t go for quiet guys. But then again, usually, she ended up with douche lords and guys who treated her like rubbish. It’s like Kat said: by this point, being her type was a red flag.

“So, how’s Casa Amor been for you so far?”

She paused to think for a moment.

“Intense. How about you? Glad you came here?”

Kassam looked around as if gathering his thoughts. Finally, he returned his gaze to Lottie.

“Yeah, I guess so. I haven’t got much luck with this whole relationship thing on the outside, so I’m glad to give it a try here. Though it’s not easy for me. I don’t feel the need to be the center of attention but in here, it’s kind of a must, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, kinda. Though I’m not so sure it’s such a good thing when it comes to being in a relationship with someone who’s always in the spotlight.”

Kassam nodded.

_Okay, I’ve gotta do it now. The worst thing he can say is that he’s flattered but he’s waiting for someone else to ask him to share beds._

“So, um, it’s kinda late and everyone will be heading to the bedroom soon… And I wanted to ask if you’d maybe wanted to share a bed with me tonight?”

The question took him by surprise.

_Oh, did I just misread the signals? He’s probably waiting for Kat. Ugh, Lottie, you’re such a loser. Of course, he wanted Kat. She’s so beautiful and sweet, and she fucking speaks Arabic… she knew his name meaning. I can’t compete with that._

“You know, forget I just asked, I get it, you’re…”

“I’d like to share a bed with you, Lottie.” He interrupted. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go quiet all of a sudden, it just happens to me sometimes, you know?”

He blushed.

“Come on, then,” He extended his hand to help her up to her feet.

They walked up the wooden stairs to the main level. Everyone was already gone, probably, getting ready for the bed. They bumped into Kat as she was walking down the stairs, a pillow and a sleep mask in one hand, a duvet in another. She almost tripped trying to adjust the duvet.

“Careful!” Kassam grabbed her arm before she could fall. “You’re going to sleep outside?”

“That’s the plan,” Kat nodded, pulling the duvet up so it’s not dragging on the floor. “Lucas packed me someone else’s sleep mask so I’m gonna get some proper shut-eye this night," She winked at Lottie. “Have fun, you guys.”

She continued her way down the stairs, mumbling to herself.

“That chocolate bar has my name written all over it…”

The blonde couldn’t contain a tiny smile.

“Why are you smiling?” Kassam looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“No reason really,” Lottie shrugged. “Let’s get to bed.”

_Maybe I should just join Kat on the daybeds? She’s been sleeping outside most of our time in the Villa, and now in here, too. She’s been so off today…_

‘Are you okay?” Kassam’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “You were just staring into the distance… and I thought it’s my thing.” He smirked.

“Yeah, all good.”

They went upstairs. Everyone else was already settled in their beds. Priya chose Felix to share beds with, Hope was with Carl, Chelsea with Elijah, and Marisol, predictably, picked Graham as her big spoon. Arjun got a bed all to himself.

Lottie went to the dressing room to change into her PJs, and Priya followed her.

“It’s so unfair that Kat’s sleeping on the daybed and this guy has an entire bed to himself,” The older girl leaned her shoulder against the doorway. “He should’ve been the one who sleeps outside.”

“Can’t disagree. The chivalry is clearly dead in this godforsaken place.”

Priya burst into giggles.

“I was actually thinking to join Kat,” She admitted. “But Kat said she wanted to be alone tonight. You know something about it?”

Lottie grabbed her toothbrush and someone’s toothpaste and beckoned Priya over as she went into the bathroom next door.

“From what she told me, I got that she’s confused about her feelings for Gary and Lucas. She feels like she’s obliged to pick one of them… But… It’s almost like she’s not sure she wants either of them.”

Lottie frowned.

“What?”

“Well, I didn’t know any of that and I’ve asked her if she likes anyone here. Before I knew, she figured that I laid my eye on Kassam, and, surely, she was like ‘go get him, girl’."

Lottie finished brushing her teeth and looked at her reflection as if she couldn’t recognize herself.

“You know Kat. She won’t tell you more than she wants you to know and only when she feels like talking.”

Priya nodded.

“Yeah… I guess Bobby’s a bit like that. He gives out this impression of being an open book, but it’s almost impossible to make him talk about things he doesn’t want to discuss.”

“I wonder, how is Bobby doing now,” Lottie turned to Priya. “With all those new girls, I really hope there’s someone he likes… Or maybe he likes Chelsea and is waiting for her because he wants to give it a shot…”

_Yeah, that was so convincing. Even I don’t believe my own words._

Priya’s eye suddenly lit up.

“Oi!” She squealed and immediately covered her mouth with the hand. “Get this: Chelsea said that he fancies Elijah a little but she won’t make a move on him.”

Lottie raised her eyebrow.

“Okay?”

“Don’t you get it? She’s staying loyal to Bobby! It must mean that there’s something going on between them, right?”

“I wouldn’t really hold my breath just yet, Priya,” Lottie shook her head. “We don’t know the full story, do we? There might be a lot to it, but… at this point, I really wish you were right. Kat’s a complete mess, she has too much going on now, and I seriously doubt Bobby would dare to complicate it for her by admitting his feelings. And Kat… well, she’s in for a surprise, when we’re all out of here.”

They both went quiet for a moment.

_When she said that she might not end up with Gary… Half of me hated her, and a half was just screaming happily that it might be my chance. But it’s not how it works. He’s her ex. He’s her ex, who I’ve kissed while they were still a thing. I need to try and make things work with Kassam._

“Come on, Lottie,” Priya broke the silence. “We should get back to the others. Things will seem better in the morning, at least, just a little.”

They quietly returned to the dark bedroom, and Lottie slipped under the duvet.

“G’night,” Kassam mumbled half asleep.

_Night, Kassam. Sleep well, Kat. Please, don’t break down, Bobby._ _And good night, Gary. I hope, when I see your next time, my heart wouldn’t ache anymore._

**Kat.**

A long time ago, there was a girl with long pre-Raphaelite red hair, emerald-green eyes, and a smile that could win over the hardest of hearts. There wasn’t a moment when her movements were tight or slow or uncertain, she walked, dancing, and even the smallest turn of the head was full of life. She could make the mountain move with the energy inside of her.

And then, there was nothing. No feelings, no life, no hope. It was just her and the overwhelming void inside of her chest that nothing could fill up. She’s almost forgotten what it felt like – to feel something. Anything. And she just kept asking herself, if her life before was just a dream – or if _this_ is just a nightmare, and one day she’ll wake up from it and the world will have colors, again.

She’s never woken up, but she learned to live in this hazy daydream, she learned to smile, again. Slowly, she remembered what it’s like – to feel. But everything felt… wrong. As if at one point she died and then came back, but she came back wrong. It wasn’t her anymore. It was this other girl, who somehow looked exactly like her but felt like a stranger. This girl did everything wrong and regretted her every step, and this girl tried so hard to be like that, the original version of herself… but she failed miserably, each step of the way.

Until one day she met this boy.

He saw her, all of her, and he somehow didn’t get scared. He wrapped her in his arms and carried her out of the burning house of her own fears and past mistakes. He looked at her with his sparkling hazel eyes and her heart started beating again, slowly but steadily. He took her hand, and the girl felt the warmth returning into her freezing body.

He smiled, and she felt the need to do whatever it takes to make him smile again.

And then, she broke his heart.

***

The morning found Kat cuddled up on the daybeds, hugging the pillow with both arms in her sleep. It was still early, but the birds have already started their song and the sun was so bright that even the sleep mask couldn’t shut it out completely.

_Ugh, shut up, fucking birds._

Kat rubbed her temples and moved the mask to her forehead to look around. Predictably, everyone was still fast asleep.

_Surely, they’re sleeping off an active night._

She frowned, stretching out on the daybed. Surprisingly, she did get a goodnight's sleep, considering that half of the night she could literally hear loud owl calls.

_Lottie and Kassam look decent together. She looked pretty pleased last night. I hope it’ll work out for them; she deserves it. Also, Hope and Carl? Carl didn’t look happy about sharing a bed with her, but… it is what it is. If she takes him back to the Villa, he’d have a chance to crack on with someone else… Though I doubt she’ll switch. She wants Noah back, it’s clear as day. I hope, that little conversation last night was enough to at least make her a bit less angry with Priya. After all, Noah kissed Priya, not the other way around, and he admitted that himself. Also, it’s not like Noah could’ve picked Hope anyway._

Kat snuggled deeper into the duvet, trying to keep cool morning breeze away. Somehow, she was glad to be here. She was actually happy with her decision not to share beds with any of the guys. 

_Well, it doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun though, right? Just because I’m not gonna bring one of them back to the Villa, doesn’t mean I can’t hang out with them while we’re all here. Probably, not with Kassam though, even as friends._

She couldn’t help a little smile ghosting in the corners of her mouth as she remembered their chat last night.

_He’s actually really funny when he’s not quiet. He’s definitely not Bobby funny but he’s… ‘adult’ funny? ‘Sarcastic’ funny? ‘Real Kat’ funny?_

Her mind drifted just a little as she remembered her pastry chef and their little goodbye last morning. She knew she looked pretty stupid at the moment but couldn’t hide a huge grin stretching from ear to ear.

_I wonder how a person can actually be this sweet. Maybe, he’s just made out of cupcakes? He’s probably eaten like a hundred dozen of those while learning baking._

Unconsciously, she touched her fingertips to her lips, almost able to feel that sweetness in her mouth. For a moment, she felt almost aching tenderness washing over her heart, warming up her chest.

_I miss him so much. It’s been just one day, but it feels like forever. I wonder what the boys are doing right now? They all are still probably fast asleep, yesterday must have been stressful not just for the girls. I bet Lucas is freaking out. We’ve just coupled up and he’s jealous as hell, so… no rest for the wicked._

She chuckled to herself.

_If Bobby baked or is going to bake something for those bitches, I’m gonna definitely have something to say about it. That boy better know were his loyalties lie… Okay, that was weird. Even for me._

She frowned to herself. She’s been in this weird state of mind since yesterday morning. She’s been secretly hoping that it’d just go away after she has some sleep but no such luck. Last night’s chat with Lottie only added up to the whole bunch of things she had no idea how to deal with. She felt lost at sea and scared of what was coming next. She needed to clear her head, to figure out what to do by the time she gets back to the Villa – and it was terrifying. She had to make a decision, and she didn’t want to. Because whatever she decides someone’s gonna get hurt.

“Hey, babe!” Chelsea’s voice almost got her jump.

“Chels!” Kat let out a slow breath. “You nearly gave a heart attack.”

“I brought you this," Petite girl climbed into bed and handed Kat a huge bowl of cereal.

“I got two spoons so we could share.”

Kat smiled at her, and Chelsea beamed.

“So, how are you feeling this beautiful morning? Changed your mind about those boys yet?”

_She’s got a lot of energy. That’s a good thing though, Bobby needs someone who’s capable to keep up with him._

“We’ll see,” Kat shrugged. “What about you? Has your head been turned?”

_Please, say…_

Chelsea gave her a long, studying look. It was quite out of her character, and Kat shivered under the other girl’s intense gaze.

“I do like Elijah,” Chelsea admitted. “But nothing is set in stone yet," She suddenly clapped her hands together enthusiastically. “So, I couldn’t sleep much tonight, so I’ve been thinking… Remember how Bobby and Rahim came up with ‘succulent’ and pranked Lurik?”

“Hard to forget,” Kat smirked, finishing cereal. “And don’t forget ‘ding’ and poor Jacub.”

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking, babes! We’re here, with six new boys and I think it’s just a waste of a good opportunity if we don’t prank them, too.”

_Did Bobby bite her or something?_

“Prank them how, exactly?”

“Well, I’ve notices that Felix reaaaaaally likes Mentos. And he fills his water bottle with diet soda and ice. A lot of ice. I thought we could freeze some Mentos and then he’ll add it to his soda and BOOM!” Chelsea yelled excitedly. “What do you think?!”

_This is so Bobby… they really are a good match, aren’t they?_

Before Kat could’ve responded, Priya’s loud scream echoed through the Villa.

“Guys! A text!”

“I guess, we’ll have to postpone the pranks,” Chelsea jumped to her feet and extended her arm. “Come one, babes!”

The announcement of the Villa vs Casa challenge has turned the bedroom into a buzzing beehive. Looking at the girls, Kat couldn’t help but smile, too. Around noon, they’ve gathered at the lawn, ready for the first challenge.

“I’m so excited!” Priya squealed.

“Babe, I know!” Chelsea couldn’t stay still. “I love challenges! I wished I was in the Villa when you did the slime challenge! It was so much fun even, like, just looking at you guys!”

“I really hope it’s not another mud challenge,” Lottie frowned. “Or, at least, give us like a Dead Sea mud.”

Kat listened to the girls, smiling.

“This outfit is such a beat, Kat.” Kassam gave her an up-nod, standing in line with the boys across the girls.

“That was even weirder than Bobby’s compliments,” Marisol whispered loudly.

Priya’s phone buzzed.

“I can’t wait!” Chelsea exhaled. “Why is this here?” She pointed at the empty bottle right in front of her.

“When one of us gets a task, they’ll have to spin the bottle to see who they’ll be doing… whatever dirty thing the producers had in mind… with.”

“That’s my game!” Felix grinned, winking at Kat.

_Dear Lord, I wasn’t a saint but please, please, have mercy._

Chelsea’s phone beeped.

“Oh my days, I’m going first! I have to do an underwater kiss with…” She spanned the bottle and it stopped at Elijah.

Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand and flung them into the pool.

“Woo! Go, Chelsea!” Hope yelled, and the others joined.

A few seconds later Chelsea and Elijah resurfaced, both panting.

“I wonder who did it in the Villa,” Lottie scowled.

“Probably, Rahim,” Marisol shrugged.

Priya’s phone beeped next.

“I have to demonstrate five sex positions on one of the boys.”

Everyone giggled in anticipation as Priya gave the bottle a spun.

_They’ve probably sent this text to one of the boys. And damn me if I’m wrong, it was surely Lucas. Or Gary. Probably Gary though, he’s the flirty one. Plus, he once mentioned that Helicopter position…_

Kat sniggered.

_Marisol was probably right about the underwater kiss. Or maybe Jakub? Nah, I seriously doubt his body can actually stay under the water…_

She returned her attention back to the game just in time to notice that a bottle has stopped, pointing at her. Carl ran up to her, and before she could say a word, pressed his mouth against hers.

“Twenty-nine, twenty-eight…”

_Oh, so, we have to kiss for half a minute? Are you kidding me?_

She felt Carl’s hand slide up and down her sides as if he wasn’t sure what to do with them.

_He feels awkward, too._

She slightly stroked his back to make him relax just a little.

“Twelve, eleven…”

_Who did this kiss in the Villa? My money’s either Lucas or Noah. I mean, it was probably girls’ task but… well, this is how things work here. The drama never stops._

“…And one!”

Everyone erupted into applause as they pulled away from each other, blushing.

_Well, at least, he’s a good kisser… Surprisingly, all the boys in the Villa are… I would know._

She chuckled.

_Well, thank god, I never got to kiss Jakub… Gary is definitely the best out of them though. Or Lucas… Or Bobby._

She felt her cheeks blush uncontrollably as she remembered their kiss during the Kiss and Tell challenge. She still regretted it deeply, that time she kissed him for all the wrong reasons. It wasn’t her way to show him how much he means to her, and it wasn’t right. But it felt… She still wasn’t able to find the right word to describe that feeling. It wasn’t the best kiss of her life, it was messy and a little painful and she literally cried in his mouth.

But somehow it felt almost… right?

_It wasn’t right. It was a selfish thing to do and Bobby didn’t deserve it… Did he do the thirty seconds kiss? Or maybe he…_

“Kat!”

Lottie’s loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Redhead looked around to realize that she’s missed most of the game, lost in thought.

“That’s me,” Kassam looked down at his phone. “I, erm, got 7 minutes in heaven… “

Other boys wolf-whistled at him.

“… in a cupboard?” He winced. “And they say, romance is dead.” He continued: “Others would need to do sets of exercises.”

He spun the bottle carefully when everyone gathered around.

“Pick me, pick me!” Chelsea squealed. “I hate exercises!”

 _Fuck._ The bottle stopped, pointing at Kat. Redhead’s eyes fluttered to Lottie. The blonde girl smiled, nodding.

“We gotta win this! Off you go!”

“To the cupboard!” Kassam rolled his eyes, following Kat.

It was dark and smelled of dust as they entered one of the cupboards on the first floor. The only light was a little window right under the ceiling.

“I think, they keep mops in here,” Kat noted, trying to adjust her eyes to see in almost complete darkness. “We’re probably stuck here for some time, Chelsea really _does_ hate exercises.”

“So do you,” She could hear a smirk in his voice.

“I never actually had to work out before,” She nodded. “Dancing was always enough on its own.”

“Well, you can tell, I don’t hit the gym either.”

Kat chuckled.

“I run… sometimes. You know, when I’m bored enough,” He cackled. “You were pretty quiet during the challenge.”

“Yeah… these last few days were a bit tense… I need some time to think about… things. But I shouldn’t have done it in the middle of the challenge.” She trailed off. “Oh… Wow. I just realized that we’re in a cupboard, playing seven minutes of heaven… and I’m just venting.”

Kat felt him leaning closer until his hand found her arm and brushed it slightly.

“It’s cool. I get it. I don’t want you to feel obliged to do anything.”

_That’s such a Bobby thing to say. If he got this challenge, he’s probably playing pretend that he and the girl are, like, in a bunker and they need to find a way out before they run out of oxygen… Or maybe, there’s this gorgeous, funny and smart girl who’s his type all over and they’re not doing any talking at all…_

“Can I ask you something?” Kassam’s voice brought her back into one of the Casa Amor’ cupboards.

“Sure.”

“And don’t feel obliged to answer.”

“A bit ominous, but okay.”

“Did you take the daybed because you’re not into any one of us – or because you’re being loyal to one of the Villa guys?” He paused before adding. “Or none of the above?”

_Oh, someone’s really perceptive._

“I just needed a little time to myself, I guess. Why?”

She could feel him shrugging.

“Just trying to figure you out. You’re definitely the most popular Islander of the season… Probably, of all seasons. No one knows what you’d do next.”

“Yep, that’s me, a freaking paper kite drifting wherever the wind blows.”

“Not like that,” Kassam put his hands on Kat’s shoulders firmly. “I think, you’re amazing. A bit oblivious…” He chuckled to himself. “Anyone would be lucky to end up with you.”

He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I know, I would.”

_That’s not good._

“I…”

“No, you don’t have to answer that. I know, that you need time to figure things out for yourself and I respect that.”

Before they could continue, the door flew open.

“Ugh, they’re just talking,” Priya looked disappointed. “Anyway, the challenge is over.”

Kassam gave Kat’s hand a gentle squeeze before leaving. She followed everyone back outside.

_I don’t know how to feel anymore. Somehow, I went from having two guys I really liked to having two guys I thought I really liked and this weird sensation that I’m a fucking eejit who’s missed out on something really, really important._

_Bobby would know what to say to make me feel better. If he was here, everything would’ve been different._

Hope got a text that the Villa won, and everyone went quiet for a moment.

_The girls are probably thinking about which of the boys did which challenge. They won a party, they must be so excited right now…_

She looked around. This place was so bright and colorful, and screamed ‘happiness’ – literally, there was a huge neon sign on the bathroom wall – but somehow, she felt none of it. This place was empty, and so was she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	23. Fate's a loaded barrel in the holder's sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- As always, thank you for all the support you give this little (well, 120k words) story ♥️  
> \- A huge shoutout to BobbyIsEndgame whose kindest words literally leave me speechless every time❣️  
> \- Also, join #justiceforbobby bc things aren’t getting easier for our sweet baker boy 💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "... I fell in love with the wrong girl  
> She doesn't give a damn about me  
> Oh I've been thinking too much  
> Come to think of it maybe not enough  
> But I don't wanna stop just yet  
> Oh, so moon pull me home  
> Wherever you take me I'll go..."
> 
> [Hwy 18 - Mark Diamond]

**Bobby**

“Mate,” Ibrahim bent over the kitchen table. “Don’t you think, you’ve had enough of this?”

He tried taking an almost empty bottle of gin from Bobby’s hand, but, to his surprise, the baker’s grip was much stronger than expected.

“No.”

He took another long gulp, choked on the gin, spilling it all over himself, and took another sip. His eyes started watering, and Bobby whipped them with the back of his hand.

“When I’m finished with her,” He shook the bottle in his hand slightly. His voice was well slurred as he spoke. “This little babe will take her place.” He nodded towards a half-empty bottle of tequila.

“These were supposed to be for the cocktails. For the party.”

“I’m pary-partying,” Bobby chuckled to himself and swayed his hips from side to side.

“See? I’m having so much fucking fun, Rahim”

He frowned as the last drops of gin touched his tongue. One bottle wasn’t nearly enough to wash away the shitstorm that today was. He weathered it, one whirl after another until he couldn’t even speak anymore. Right now, he only needed that fucking bottle of tequila and some solitude.

_It’s fucking ironic. I’ve spent my entire life making sure that I’m never alone, that there are always people around, and now all I need is for them to get the hell out of my face._

He twisted the bottle cup off with his teeth and took a sip, trying to ignore the awful taste.

“What’s going on here?” Lucas joined them in the kitchen, eyeing Bobby intently. “Is he drunk?” Physiotherapist turned to Rahim, frowning.

“ _He_ is right here,” Bobby pointed at himself. “And _he_ asks you both sincerely to get lost.”

“We’ve got to do something. He can’t get drunk here.”

_Oh, yeah, the fucking ‘stay sober’ rule._

“Bobby, can you hear me?” Rahim reached his hand to Bobby’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“I’m not deaf.”

“Let’s get you in a shower. You need to sober up. And then, we’ll make you some coffee and talk, okay?”

_No. Not fucking okay._

“I’m not having a shower.” He squeezed his fingers tighter around the bottle. “I don’t need coffee. And I don’t want to talk. Just leave me alone.”

Swaying, he got to his feet and walked into the Villa. It was day two of Casa Amor, and the girls were cracking on hard with the guys. Noah told him this morning that Jakub and Emily were at it for what seemed like an eternity last night.

_And now, he’s cracking on with Siobhan._

Both he and Gary took the daybeds the last night, and Bobby was glad for the company. If Gary wasn’t there… Baker wasn’t sure he’d survived that night, all on his own. It was all just too much. Too painful. Too confusing.

Bobby walked up the stairs, hoping that no one would be at the roof terrace. He let out a sigh of relief and tried to lock the door behind him, but his fingers were shaking from all the liquor too much to fit the little hook into the socket.

_Whatever._

Bobby flopped down on the bench hard, hitting his elbow against the wooden rail.

Last time he went here with Chelsea. He smiled a little at the memory. She was lovely, and he wished he could like her more than just a friend. Maybe, if he tried really hard… B _ut she doesn’t deserve to be someone’s safety blanket._

He took another gulp expecting the awful flavor but at this point, he couldn’t really taste anything.

She’s been gone for less than two days and he was already a mess. He missed her smile, and her scent, and her beautiful red hair, and her color-changing eyes, and her soft skin, and her breath that always smells of mint and chocolate. He missed the way she looked at him, cocking her head to the side, giving him a long, intent stare that he can physically feel on his skin.

She left and she took his heart with her.

It was ridiculous, and he felt like a total prick even thinking about it.

_Am I fucking twelve? Or, maybe, it’s time to remember the younger days and write her a song about how fucking much I need her? ‘Paisley Cuddles’ style. With proper bass riffs and the drums and the emo-style screaming. And she’ll listen to it and then she’ll run to find me and…_

Bobby slapped himself furiously.

_Get it together, Bobby. You’re not a teenager anymore even though you still act like one. Why would she ever want someone like you? Have you met yourself? A fucking box of insecurities, stupid jokes, and fear of the fucking water. She deserves better, she deserves the best, and you’re just a fucking joke._

He emptied the bottle in a few large gulps, spluttering and spilling all over himself. He licked the last drops off his fingers and dropped the empty bottle onto the bench next to him. A cool evening breeze picked up, sending goosebumps all over Bobby’s body, and he looked up.

The moon was right there, waiting for him.

_What is she doing now? Is she laughing at those new guys’ jokes? Is she dancing with one of them? Or maybe she’s hanging out with the girls, and they pretend to be Spice Girls on tour?_

_Whatever she’s doing, she’s not thinking about you, you fucking moron._

Bobby wrapped his arms around himself, trying to protect himself from the wind. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment and hurt, but his insights were ice-cold, and this cold has chained up his chest, impeding breathing, making him gasp for air. He looked up at the moon again, trying to take his body under control.

_No matter what she’s doing, I only wish she’s happy. She has to be happy, so at least one of us is._

_What it would be like: having her back after these days? What if she brings someone with her? No, she wouldn’t. But what if she… what if she meets this perfect man, who’s tall and handsome, and he shares her love for Ancient history and can dance the tango, and is confident, and smart, and trusting, and… What if she’s falling in love with him right now, under this moon?_

He hadn’t noticed his eyes welling up until the hot, almost acid-like tears streamed down his cheeks, leaving burning trails on the skin.

_What if this guy knows how to make her smile without trying so hard, and he cares about her so much that she feels safe in his arms… What if when she gets back here, she won’t need me anymore?_

Bobby shifted until he was lying down on the bench, his knees pulled all the way up to the chest, and his face buried in the palms of his hands. This was all just too much. His chest ached, and he had to move one of his hands onto the ribcage as if it could help release the pain.

_Oh, save me, I’ve fallen for her, I’ve fallen for her so hard, I got bruises all over my fucking body._

**Gary**

He grabbed his pillow and duvet and went downstairs. The party was over, and others were already getting ready for bed.

“Gary!” Rahim’s voice coming from the dark living room nearly made him a stutter.

“Oh, Ram!” He felt his heart slowly returning back into the chest all the way down from his throat. “What’s going on?”

“Have you seen Bobby?”

“No, I thought, he’s already at the daybeds. I was heading there,” He nodded at the pillow in his hand.

“He’s not there.”

Rahim looked worried, really worried, and Gary felt an unsettling sensation creeping into his chest.

“What’s going on?”

He dropped the duvet and pillow onto the couch and folded hands on his chest.

“Bobby’s got drunk.”

_What?!_

“What?!” He verbalized his thought. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I just said. Lucas and I found him in the kitchen and tried to talk some sense into him, but he just flipped us off and disappeared into the Villa. It was about an hour ago, and I’m starting to worry about him. I asked Shannon to speak to other girls, but they haven’t seen him, either.”

_Bobby looked like a mess after the challenge. Meg… whatever happened between them in that stupid cupboard has clearly messed with his head. And not like he was completely fine before that, either. Getting drunk though? That’s so unlike him…_

_But is it though? How much of his character is just a façade, his way to protect his feelings?_

“He must be somewhere,” Gary frowned. If he’s not outside, he must be somewhere inside… Hold on. Have you checked the roof terrace?”

“It’s too windy tonight to hang out up there.”

“You said it yourself, he’s drunk. He might have gone there to avoid the others and has probably fallen asleep. Let’s go check it.”

S _ince the girls left, most of the guys are feeling a bit lost. Lucas is constantly annoyed about stuff. Noah’s even quieter than usual. I feel like I don’t know what to do most of the time. And Bobby… he’s just plain gone. I’ve never seen him like this before. He looks like a deflated birthday balloon._

Gary frowned. He’s been watching Bobby for almost the entire challenge. He got the underwater kiss and it was hilarious because it turned out, Bobby couldn’t dive, so Shannon literally had to drown him in the pool to get that kiss. It was actually the best part of the challenge – and that’s how bad things were. And it didn’t get better when Meg got a text with the 7 minutes in cupboard task. The moment she spun the bottle, Gary knew – it’s gonna point at Bobby. Because the universe was determined to ruin the baker.

He could still remember Bobby’s face at that moment, it was like someone stubbed a double-bladed knife right into his chest.

“Okay,” Rahim pushed the roof terrace slightly. “Oh, Bobby…”

Bobby was lying on the bench, his hand clasping at his heart, knees pulled up to his chest. He looked so fragile, that both Gary and Rahim were lost for words for a second. Bobby mumbled something, half-asleep.

“We can’t just leave him here,” Gary felt his eyes welling up. “We gotta take him downstairs…”

“I don’t think we should let the others see him like this,” Rahim walked over to Bobby, taking off his shirt to cover the baker boy with it.

_He’s right. It’s enough that he got drunk in front of the cameras, no need to make it even more embarrassing for him._

“I’ll just carry him to the daybeds, and you make sure no one sees that.”

Rahim nodded, and Gary carefully lifted Bobby, wrapping the baker into his strong arms.

“Alright?” Rahim looked a bit worried.

“Have you seen the guy? He weights like my leg.”

The golfer chuckled and hold the door wide open for Gary. Bobby whispered something, but his words stuttered, and the blond couldn’t make them out. 

“Okay, hold on, I’ll check that no one else is around.”

Rahim went ahead to check that everyone is too busy to notice them, and Gary looked down at Bobby. His eyes were shut close, but the eyelashes fluttered as if he was trying to open them. His breath was fast and unsteady, and his fingers kept clenching onto his chest, as if…

_As if he’s trying to soothe down the pain. What on Earth is his feeling for Kat? I like her, and I miss her, and I want her to get back. But I’m not getting drunk and I’m not in physical pain because she’s away._

“Coast is clear,” Rahim whispered from a few steps down. “Careful.”

Gary slowly carried his burden down the stairs and then outside, all the way to the daybeds. Meanwhile, Rahim returned inside to grab the pillows and duvets for both of them.

“I told the others that Bobby’s feeling a little unwell. Which isn’t exactly the lie, so…” Ibrahim trailed off, brushing the strand of hair out of Bobby’s face.

_Unwell. That’s an understatement of the year._

“Do you have siblings, Gary?” Rahim asked quietly.

“Nope. The only child.”

“Yeah, me too. But I kinda feel like an older brother right now, you know?” He chuckled. “Funny, considering, he’s two years older than me.”

Gary nodded.

“I know your meaning. He just always acts so silly, it’s easy to forget he’s not actually this teenager just running around the Villa.”

They went quiet for a moment, watching Bobby’s stirring in his sleep, trying to find a better position. He has finally stopped clenching at his chest, and his breathing steadied. The only thing that reminded Gary of how broken Bobby looked just a few minutes ago was a deep furrow between the baker’s brows.

“What do you think happened in that cupboard?” Gary broke the silence, shifting his gaze to Rahim.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” The golfer frowned. “I could think of just two things that could’ve affected him this much. First, Meg told him something about Kat. I don’t know what it might have been, but it should’ve been something big.”

“Like what?”

Rahim eyed him thoughtfully before continuing.

“Well, she might’ve told him that Kat admitted her feelings for someone in the Beach Hut.”

“How’s that news?”

“Well, I’m not saying Meg was telling the truth… But what if she told him that Kat admitted that she likes someone a bit more than… just ‘liking’…”

“The what now?”

Rahim rolled his eyes.

“Mate, don’t make me say it.”

_Oh… oh!_

“You think, Meg told Bobby that Kat’s fallen for… someone?”

Rahim shrugged.

“It’s just a theory. And, like, I know, the two of you are still a thing, but… don’t get your hopes too high, okay? She likes you, there’s no doubt, but…” He trailed off, frowning.

Gary felt his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. He wished it was true, but he knew that Kat doesn’t feel that way about him. He wished she did, but he knew it’s not the case. Casa Amor happened at the worst possible time – but also, it helped him to sort his head out. He liked Kat. He liked her a lot, and he knew that if they continue their relationship, he will fall for her. But… he needed to know that she feels the same. He wanted to be with her, but he needed to hear her saying that she wants it, too. But up until now, he got all the mixed signals from her, and it was… hard. It was hard, to be so close and yet so far.

Gary didn’t mind the competition, and he genuinely liked Lucas. He was willing to fight for her, but right now, he wasn’t sure she wanted him to. He froze on the spot. It was the first time he admitted that to himself, the first time he’s managed to put his feelings into words. It hit him like a punch in a throat, and for a second, he forgot how to breeze.

“You alright?” Rahim looked at him, worried.

Gary nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I guess. I was just thinking about what you just said. That Kat likes me but… but that it might be not enough for her to choose me.” He frowned. “Never mind me. You’ve never actually said what’s the other thing?”

“Right. The other thing – she might’ve told him something and then go in for a kiss. And at this point, I think that’s exactly what happened. She kicked the ground from under his feet and then probably did one of those little ‘Kat things’ – and kissed him. She caught him off-guard and he _reciprocated_ \- and _that’s_ what threw him for a loop”

“That… that actually makes a lot of sense.”

Gary sighed, glancing at Bobby.

_Would I react the same way if it was me in that cupboard? If Meg told me something about Kat, something I didn’t want to hear and then startled with a kiss?_

“Alright, mate. What’s going on?” Rahim put his hand on Gary’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Something’s clearly bothering you.”

_Yeah, that’s one way of putting it._

“Do you think that… Well, I don’t feel like Bobby about things… do you think it makes my feelings less real? Less… important?”

Rahim looked at him, startled.

“No!”

Bobby stirred under the comforter, and Rahim lowered his voice.

“No. You just feel different, that’s it. I think he’s in love,” Rahim frowned, glancing at Bobby. “And she’s probably his first real love, too. And he clearly doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings. That doesn’t mean that whatever you feel isn’t as real or important. It’s just different.”

“But do you think… she would… prefer Bobby’s feelings?”

He’s been thinking about it for a few days now. At first, it was just this pity he felt when he watched Bobby smiling through the pain. But it slowly turned into this masochistic desire to actually tell Kat about Bobby’s feelings, because he deserved at least a chance. Bobby deserved to know ‘what if’.

_If the tables were turned, if it was me miserably falling for her, Bobby would’ve found a way to let her know. He wouldn’t just stand there watching his friend sinking. It’s just unfair that he didn’t even have a chance, he didn’t give himself this chance. He’s too insecure and he doesn’t want to spoil their friendship and…_

Gary shrugged, shaking off his thoughts.

“Thanks for letting me vent, Ram," Gary patted golfer’s shoulder. “I think I’m gonna hit the hay. Bobby’s gonna wake up hangover, so I need to be in shape to look after him.”

Ibrahim nodded and slowly got up to his feet.

“I’ll check on you both in the morning. G’night.”

“Night. Thank you. Really. For Bobby and for everything.”

Ibrahim smiled at him warmly before wandering off. Gary just set there for a few minutes, watching Bobby sleep. Somehow, Bobby always associated with Kat in his head. He could easily imagine her in her PJs, or in that silly #breakfastgate t-shirt, brushing her messy fire-colored curls.

Gary shook himself into action and went to the kitchen to fill the pitcher up with ice and water. He grabbed a glass and went back to the daybeds and put the glass and the pitcher on the decking between the daybeds.

_He’s sooo gonna need this in the morning._

Gary slid under the duvet and rolled on his side, so he was facing Bobby.

_Night, Bobby. I really hope things will work out for you… one way or another._

**Lucas**

_Just fucking breath._

He took a deep, heavy breath, counting to five.

_Now hold it. One, two, three. And breath out._

Lucas repeated this for three more times. Usually, he would also name five things he could see, four things he could hear, and so on, but not this time. If he started thinking about what he just heard, it’d give him a straight-up panic attack. He, Blake, Emily, and Noah were hanging out on the beanbags, watching Shannon and Meg doing some kind of yoga.

“What happened earlier in the kitchen?” Noah glanced at Lucas. “It looked intense.”

“Bobby’s just isn’t in the mood,” Lucas frowned a bit. “I think, these past couple of days were pretty rough on him.”

_That’s a bit of an understatement. Bobby’s a complete mess, and it’s not just him. Every moment I expect to get a text saying that she coupled up with someone else or something along the lines. The new girls are grafting us hard, but those new lads are probably ten times more persistent. What if one of them is her type all over, and he doesn’t have this fucking jealousy that drives him mad sometimes, and she decides to bring him back?_

“I might know why Bobby’s acting so weird,” Blake’s voice snapped Lucas out of his thoughts. “But it’s a secret, okay?”

“Sure,” Emily looked keenly interested.

_She’s just probably trying to keep her mind off that dirtbag, Jakub. They had sex last night and now, he’s having sex with Siobhan._

“So, I spoke with Meg,” Blake glanced at the redhead and Lucas followed her gaze. As if she felt that she’s being watched, Meg tilted her head a bit and gave Lucas a wink.

“You were saying?” He asked with a note of irritation in his voice.

Blake looked him deeply in the eye and lower her voice to half-whisper.

“They might have had a little smooch in the cupboard.”

“What?” Noah shook his head. “It doesn’t sound like Bobby.”

“Doesn’t it?” Emily disagreed. “The guy’s flirting non-stop with everything that moves.”

“He doesn’t mean anything by that,” Noah frowned. “What else did she say?”

“Oh, that’s the best part,” Blake excitedly clasped her hands together. “She told him about Kat’s last Beach Hut hook up. It was saucy.”

Lucas’ entire body tensed at the sound of Kat’s name. He came here on day five, so he had like about three days worth of information about the islanders, but these girls have been watching the show for two weeks, they clearly knew more about what’s going in the Villa.

“Well, what did she say?” Emily rushed Blake to speak. “Don’t keep us in suspense.”

The dark-haired girl chuckled to herself.

“Steady on, Em. I’m not saying that it’s the truth since I haven’t watched the last episode but… it might be. Especially, knowing Kat. So, listen to this: apparently, Kat is still in love with someone on the outside.”

Lucas felt like someone punched him right in the gut.

“Shut up!” Emily yelled.

“There’s more,” Blake’s gaze wandered to Lucas for a second. “Apparently, she admitted that she never stopped loving that guy and that coming to Love Island was her way to make him notice her or whatever. That’s why she’s sticking it on with all the boys, but she doesn’t care about anyone but that mysterious guy.”

“That’s so extra.”

“Yeah, she’s a bit of a try-hard, isn’t she?” Blake raised her eyebrow. “Meg told Bobby everything about Kat’s Beach Hut confessions, including those about him... I mean, if you could hear what she says about you guys when you’re not around...”

Lucas spotted Emily frowning, as she listened to Blake intently. For a flicker of a second Emily’s gaze lingered on him and then she just shrugged.

”Kat’s just so fake.” Blake concluded.

“No, she’s not,” Noah cut her off sharply, looking at Lucas. “Kat’s the most honest person I’ve ever met. Don’t even listen to this, man. You know Kat, she’s not a player. Meg was just trying to mess with Bobby’s head because she wants to get into the Villa. That is.”

Noah got up.

“I’m going to grab a snack.”

He slowly walked towards the kitchen, glancing at Lucas over the shoulder.

“Wait!” Emily followed him. “I’ll go with you.”

Lucas didn’t really know what to think and how to process this. He felt the anxiety kicking in and took a few deep breaths.

_Noah’s right. There’s no guarantee that this girl didn’t just blatantly lie._

“Hey,” Blake brushed his arm with her hand. “You okay?”

“So, is it true?” He asked, putting all of his strength into making his voice sound normal.

“I didn’t really watch the show that much,” Blake shrugged. “But it might be. I mean, Kat doesn’t hold back, does she?”

“How do you mean?”

She shrugged, shifting in the beanbag until she was just inches away from him.

“Well?”

Lucas’ chest ached as a cold, sticky feeling washed all over his body, sending shivers down the spine. He could sense his anxiety getting ready to reach new heights when Blake continued:

“There’s no boy in the Villa she didn’t kiss. Literally. Well, except Jakub, but who knows?”

_Just breath. There might be some kind of logical explanation. It should be._

“I thought, you didn’t watch the entire thing?”

Blake chuckled to herself.

“You really don’t need to watch the show every day to know about Kat’s escapades. It’s all over social media. Forget Rocco and wheatgrass smoothie memes, it’s all about Kat’s harem nowadays.”

She reached her hand to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you deserve to know who you’re coupled up with. Everyone here thinks Kat is this walking perfection, with all those little jokes and pep talks, but none of you really know her.”

Blake leaned in and gave him a kiss on a cheek.

“Catch you in a bit.”

He wasn’t able to move; his entire body froze on the spot.

_There’s no boy in the Villa she didn’t kiss… Gary and Bobby, that’s obvious. Ibrahim?_

He tried to remember if she kissed him during one of the challenges – maybe that’s what Blake was talking about – but he couldn’t remember any challenge when she needed to kiss the golfer.

_Who else?_

_Noah… She kissed Noah, too? How’s that even possible? When did it happen? And… when did she kiss Rahim? And… Rocco? At least, she was coupled up with him at one point, so it makes some sense… and she kissed him during the challenge._

He paused mid-thought, as realization dawned on him.

_Does this mean that she’s kissed Henrik, too? I know that they’ve spent some time alone after the double dumping… did he kiss her, even though he knew I liked her? No, none of them would go for it. Kat is loyal. I know she wouldn’t… Would she? Rocco got dumped, and they were a friendship couple anyway. She didn’t have a partner to stay loyal to. I know that she had this thing with me and Gary at the same time. Pretty much, everyone knew._

_How can I trust that she didn’t do exactly the same with Noah and Rahim?_

He needed to stop thinking about it. He needed to believe that Kat likes him and that she wants to make their relationship work. A memory of the night before Casa Amor was his lifebuoy, and he clung to it as if he was sinking. That night, she was with him, and she wanted him, and she gave herself to him. It must mean something, right?

 _But she never promised anything. She never said she wanted_ only _me. How am I supposed to trust her to_ _stay_ _loyal to this thing that we have if I don’t know myself what this thing is? How I can trust her if I don’t even know her?_

_We know each other for ten days, for fuck’s sake. Most of this time she spent torn between me and Gary, and Bobby… even if she doesn’t know about his feelings, even if it doesn’t mean anything, how am I supposed to react when she cuddles up to him on the daybeds or makes dirty jokes, or, when she fucking kisses him all over nearly giving the guy a heart attack?_

The urge to kick something heavy was just too strong to ignore it. He needed to let off some steam, or he’ll just explode. With a forceful motion, Lucas threw himself into the pool. He had to do a thousand lengths to clear his head, at least. Before, he managed to control his trust issues and jealousy, reminding himself that they’re not even together for him to have any right to feel this way. But now… he finally did it, he got the girl. And just two nights ago he was so fucking happy. What’s changed?

_It’s almost like… when she’s here, I can see only her. When she’s around, I can look at her and she outshines any doubts and fears. But when she’s not, I can see other things, ugly things… And it makes me wonder if she was ever real, or have I just imagined her, and us, and all that._

_Can I really trust the girl I barely know? Can I just put my doubts aside and see what happens? Or will I end up in fucking pieces again?_

He pushed himself out of the pool, his clothes soaking wet, and went back into the Villa.

If what Meg told Bobby the truth, if Kat is really still in love with someone on the outside… What kind of a prick does it make him look like? How could he be so blindsided? She was just using him; she was using them all…

_Stop._

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Kat’s marks were gone, nothing reminded of their night.

“You don’t know if any of that is true. Noah might be right, and it was just Meg’s way to get into Bobbie’s head. Or, Blake might’ve misunderstood the entire situation. You can’t immediately react like a complete psychopath.”

The only thing he could do now was to try and get some sleep. And in the morning, he’ll find Bobby and talk to him about what happened.

“You trust her, okay?” He looked into his reflection’s eyes. “Period.”

_But what if she doesn’t trust me?..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	24. Don't care how long you're gone, just make sure you come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...When I am alone, I  
> See you in the dark, I  
> Talk into the empty  
> Like you were with me..."
> 
> [Muscle Memory - Lights]

**Priya**

“Kat. Kat, wake up, babe.” The older girl gently squeezed redhead’s shoulder, her other hand stroking a strand of hair out of Kat’s face. “It’s the morning.”

Kat let out a quiet obedient moan and cracked one eye open.

“Hey,” Priya smiled at her warmly.

“Hey.”

Kat sat up straight on the daybed, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She looked even more tired than last night, huge dark circles indicated the lack of sleep and, somehow, the overall lack of… well, life. Priya flopped down and reached her hands to Kat and pulled the younger girl in for a tight embrace.

“Oh, now that’s a good morning,” Redhead sniggered into the curve of Priya’s neck.

“Did you have any sleep at all?” Priya pulled away slightly, still holding Kat in her arms.

Redhead shrugged a little.

“Sleep is overrated. In the real world, I can do two sixteen-hour shifts with almost no sleep in between. I’ve learned to sleep with my eyes open,” She chuckled.

“I’m serious, Kat. You haven’t been yourself the entire time we’re here. I need to know what’s going on. The others won’t be here for some time, so… talk to me? Please? I’m worried about you, and I want to help… Or, if I can’t help, at least to share this with you.”

Priya already knew from Lottie that Kat and Lucas got up to things the night before the Casa Amor. She also happens to know, that Gary and Kat had a heart-to-heart on the daybeds the very same night. And then, she told Lottie that she’s not sure about her feelings for none of them…

The older girl slipped under the duvet and coiled her arms around the redhead’s neck, pulling her closer. Kat relaxed her head against Priya’s chest and sighed heavily.

“Do you remember the Kiss and Tell challenge?”

“Hard to forget,” Priya frowned. “Marisol and Rocco used it to get off with each other like no one’s watching.”

“Yeah… well, as you might remember, after that, we had to guess which guy got caught naked in public.”

“We’ve learned a really interesting thing about Henrik that day…” Priya rolled her eyes dreamily. “But I was truly convinced it’s Bobby.”

“I knew it wasn’t Bobby.”

Priya was about to say something but stopped herself short and looked down at Kat. The redhead was biting her lip, a deep furrow between her brows.

“You did?”

“Well, I didn’t know, but it’s just common sense. Bobby’s not the kind of guy. But I agreed with you and the other girls just so… just so I could kiss him.”

Kat trailed off, furiously blushing.

 _OH MY DAYS._ _What_ _?!_

Priya took a deep breath to make sure her voice doesn’t give out all the spectrum of her emotions at that moment.

“Why?”

Kat raised her eyebrow slightly.

“Why did you want to kiss him?”

Redhead sighed again. She stirred in Priya’s arms until she was lying in her side, resting her head against her palm.

“Because I needed to… I honestly don’t know. To take revenge on Rocco and Marisol? Because I felt sad and angry? Because I was a selfish bitch who uses her friends to make herself feel better? Take your guess.”

“But you kiss him all the time.”

“Not like that. That time I didn’t kiss _Bobby_ … I kissed _a body_ … Ugh, I’m speaking nonsense.”

“No, you’re not.”

Priya leaned her head against Kat’s and went quiet for a moment, thinking about her next words. She knew what exactly the redhead means because she’s done it many times. She had five more years of doing stupid shit than Kat, and she was able to imagine everything that’s eating her friend alive right now.

“There was this guy, Andy. We’ve been friends since Uni, we were actually pretty close. We would have lunches pretty much every day, we went shopping together and hit the clubs, and we could talk for hours, we once talked through the entire night without noticing… I kinda knew he had a crush on me, but he never mentioned it, and so I’ve convinced myself that it’s all gone and we’re just these best mates now…”

Priya tilted her head to the side to watch Kat’s reaction. She knew that this little story wasn’t that much different from Kat’s, and she could only hope that the redhead herself would pick up on that, too.

_I can’t exactly blow the whistles on Bobby’s feelings, but I can at least try to make her rethink their relationship and, maybe, see it for herself… Maybe._

“Anyway, I thought we’re just these buddies and since I’ve never had friends before, I got... pretty intense with that relationship. We would sleep in each other’s beds, cuddling and spooning all night every night, I would take him to lingerie shopping and bring him into the changing room so he could give his opinion… I did a lot of dumb shit, trust me. But it’s beyond the point. One day, he met this girl, Sarah. He hooked up with random girls before, even dated some of them for a couple of weeks… But this time, it was different. He didn’t tell me about her straight away like we always used to do. Two months into their relationship, I accidentally ran into them on my way to an open house.”

Priya whirled a strand of Kat’s hair around her finger, aimlessly playing with it.

“It hurt me. It hurt my ego. I only broke up with the guy I’ve been seeing on and off for a few months and… well, I called Andy two nights later and asked him to stay at my place because I didn’t want to be alone. I didn’t know it at that moment, but he canceled his dinner with Sarah to spend time with me. I asked him about her, and the way he talked about her… well, we were on our second bottle of red wine, and my head was a mess… I’ve slept with him. Not because I wanted him for myself, but because I was hurt and jealous and upset with my life. I’ve used him, and I was never able to forgive myself for what I’ve done.”

She felt Kat’s cold hands sliding up her arms and clenching at her back, as the redhead pulled her into a hug. Priya has never told anyone about this, she’s been carrying it inside of her chest for way too long, and it felt so good to just… just let it go. In Kat’s arms, she felt safe, and she knew, that the redhead won’t judge her.

Priya sniffed gently, and Kat tightened her grip.

“It’s okay, it’s all okay now.”

For a few moments, they were just sitting still, Kat’s hand slightly stroking Priya’s back.

_Please, Kat, just don’t make the same mistake. Please, just let yourself to really see him. He cares so much for you, only for you. Don’t break him, Kat, or you’ll break yourself, too._

After a few long, sincere moments, Priya pulled away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go all soppy over this.”

Kat shook her head.

“No, don’t say that. I’m glad that you’ve shared this with me. I guess… I guess it’s my turn, right?”

She took a deep breath as if preparing herself for a deep dive.

“I was seventeen, and I fell for this guy. It wasn’t just a crush, I loved him. He was my first and only love. It’s been seven years and… I still love him. I’ve never stopped. I came here because I got too tired of broken relationships, but mostly… to drown this feeling out. But that’s not the point. He didn’t care for me. At all. I loved him from afar, and… well, as the years passed, this feeling stopped hurting. But it became a part of me, a part that doesn’t let me move forward. It’s like… my heart’s been already taken, you know? And I can’t let anyone in. I even tried dating girls – but, well, I fucking hate those bitches.”

Kat managed a grin, and Priya smirked at her.

“I’d be on you any time of the day, though,” Kat added, making the older girl blush. “But yeah, that’s Kat’s sad little story. I was stupid and drunk enough to share it on the night of the Ministry of Sound party in the Beach Hut. I still can’t believe it took me like two minutes to just spill it all out… But I never shared this with an actual person. Even with my therapist. He’s not gonna be happy about it if they include this in the episode,” She chuckled to herself. “But I wanted to tell you. I love Lottie and Bobby, but… I feel like I’m safe with you… you’re like… you’re like a sunflower.”

Priya’s eyes widened.

“It’s not even funny but… I’ve been thinking exactly the same about you,” She took a gentle hold of Kat’s hand. “Because sunflowers always try to face the sun, and when there’s no sun…”

“… They face each other,” Kat finished Priya’s sentence, smiling. “You’re my sunflower, Priya.”

They both went quiet for a long moment. There was nothing much left to say.

_I wonder, why she started talking about Bobby in the first place? I guess it’s too late to ask now. I only wish she finds here whatever that is she’s looking for… At the end of the day… if even she herself isn’t sure what it is… it might as well be Bobby._

“Hey, Kat," Priya nudged Kat’s thigh slightly with her knee. “Whatever you decide, I’ll be there for you, don’t ever doubt that. If you want one of these boys – take him. If you want Gary or Lucas – they’re yours only. If you don’t want any of them – they might go and duck themselves.”

They both chuckled at the old joke.

“And if you want… someone else – go for it. Okay?”

Kat nodded, slowly, her eyes welling up with tears.

“Thank you. I… just thank you.”

Before they could continue, Hope’s voices echoed through the entire Casa as she beckoned them over from the balcony on the second floor.

“Girls! A text!”

Priya glanced at her phone: 8:42 am.

_This cannot be good._

**Kat.**

“Morning, guys,” Kat and Priya walked into the bedroom. “Where are the boys?”

“Graham took them all to the gym,” Marisol smirked.

“Kassam wasn’t excited,” Lottie grinned. “I swear, I sometimes think that I might accidentally break him.”

“What kind of sex do you guys have then?” Priya raised her eyebrows, and all the girls burst into giggles.

Chelsea made her way to Kat.

“Hey, girl!”

Redhead smiled at her warmly.

“Hey yourself, doll.”

“Guys!” Hope looked annoyed. “Did you all forget? I've got a text!”

Priya rolled her eyes a little.

“Read it out, Hope,” Marisol took a sip from her cup.

“I told you, it’s just a video!” Hope pursed her lips.

Everyone gathered around her, and she finally pressed the ‘play’ button.

“It’s the video from the Villa!” Chelsea squealed and immediately clamped her mouth shut, covering it with her palm.

Everyone went quiet. It wasn’t a long video, just glimpses into the boy’s life since the girls left.

Noah and Lucas discussing ‘doing bits’ on the first night… Lucas kissing a dark-haired girl… Rahim brushing a curl out of curvy girl’s face before going in for a kiss… Gary telling Noah about bringing one of the girls to his nan… Lucas and the same dark-haired girl sitting on the daybeds… Bobby kissing a girl in almost complete darkness… Noah giving one of the girls a piggyback, laughing as they collapsed on the grass…

“What the hell?!” Chelsea’s angry cry made everyone jump. “What the actual hell, Bobby?!”

She had so much nervous energy that she couldn’t even stay still and started pacing around the girls.

“Play it again!”

“I don’t want to see that again,” Lottie disagreed.

“Me neither,” Marisol agreed.

“Of course, you don’t care!” Chelsea looked at the lawyer student, pouting. “You don’t have a guy to be worried about!”

An ominous silence fell.

_Oh-uh._

“Guys,” Kat chimed in before Marisol could respond. “Let’s not start the day with bickering.”

“I’m with Kat,” Priya nodded. “The video by itself is enough food for thought.” She frowned, glancing at Kat.

“I feel icky,” Lottie agreed, giving Kat a studying look. “Those boys are clearly out of line.”

Hope kept quiet, looking at the screen of her phone.

_Does she really feel that strong about Noah?_

“I’m so mad now! I need some air!” Chelsea grabbed one of the pillows and tossed it against the wall. Then, she stormed off, leaving other girls speechless.

“Alright,” Lottie cleared her throat. “Kat… how are you?”

She shrugged.

“I’m fine. It looked like a challenge.”

_It was probably just the seven minutes in heaven aka a dark, dirty cupboard._

“But they were hanging out on the daybeds! They looked cozy,” Marisol added.

_The daybeds?_

Kat frowned, realization slowly dawning on her. She blushed a little.

“I hang out on the daybeds all the time. And I and Priya got up and close this morning, haven’t we, babe?” She winked at the older girl, and Priya grinned back at her.

“Damn right.”

“I can’t believe Gary said he’d take one of these bitches to his nan,” Lottie half-whispered before she could stop herself.

Kat looked at her intently, studying the blonde’s face for a very long moment. Lottie blushed under the redhead’s gaze, biting her lip.

“He didn’t mean it in a good way, Lo," Kat’s response took the goth by surprise, making her look up at the other girl. “He once told me, that he invites girls to his nan’s when he feels like the relationship isn’t working but he can’t bring himself to break up with the girl.” Kat smiled a little at the memory.

She tentatively placed her hand on Lottie’s shoulder and gave a squeeze, ignoring the stares from Hope and Marisol. They heard Chelsea crashing into the sun loungers and then swearing.

“I’m gonna go check on her.”

She left the girls to it and went out of the bedroom.

_It’s not good to use Chelsea as an excuse to escape the others, but I just need a moment. I have to process what just happened._

_Lottie looked almost miserable over Gary’s words. I can’t believe I haven’t noticed it earlier… Yeah, I knew she fancied him, she kissed him, after all. But then, she picked Bobby at the recoupling after the double dumping, and she never looked in Gary’s direction ever again. Did I just assume that she’s over him because it was just easier for me?_

_But she and Kassam look so good together… Do they, Kat?_

She frowned, trying to replay in her mind all the moments she’s seen those two together. It wasn’t much to go on with: she’s barely spent any time with the others since coming here. During the day, she would usually just hang out on the balcony, reading ‘Metamorphoses’ for the fourth time, hoping to get through the entire thing this time.

_430 pages down, 350 more to go._

She’s been avoiding the girls, and she’s been surely avoiding the guys. Kat had no idea what to do with the guys she already had and cracking on with someone new was just at the same level of terrifying as baby-alike dolls and laughing clowns.

_Am I just a dog in the manger?_

She sighed heavily, approaching Chelsea. The other girl was sitting on the decking, surrounded by half a dozen little cushions.

“Mind if I join?”

Kat sat down on the decking and grabbed one of the cushions to fiddle with.

“Talk to me, Chels.”

“I didn’t expect Bobby of all people to be… like that," Petite girl frowned a little and shrugged.

_Yeah, that was convincing._

“I’m sure, it was just during the seven minutes in heaven task.”

_She’s overreacting for someone who’s been in this couple for all of ten hours._

“Well, did _you_ kiss Kassam when you got that task?”

_Touché._

“No. I didn’t.”

“Because you’re loyal!” Chelsea shuffled closer to Kat. “Everyone knows that! And that boy… ugh, I just can’t believe he went for it! What was he thinking about? After everything…” Chelsea trailed off. “I’m gonna make myself a wheatgrass smoothie or something.” She squeezed Kat’s shoulder before leaving.

Kat leaned her back against the sun lounger and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt… she couldn’t put into words what exactly was that feeling. But it hurt. Whatever she was feeling at that moment, it made her chest ache.

_Why is Chelsea so upset with Bobby kissing another girl? It’s not like they were that close, were they? Have I missed something? I… I should be happy that someone feels so strongly about Bobby, right? He deserves to find here someone he could be more than friends with._

Redhead buried her face in hands. She could hear some distant noises, and laughter and muffled voices, and for a moment, she just let those sounds to take over her attention.

_But it was weird, right? To see him kissing someone else… Even if it was a challenge._

Kat rubbed her temples, frowning.

_It wasn’t weird. He’s a guy, and there are new six girls. It’s a good thing he fancies at least one of them. He’s such an incredible person, he deserves to finally meet someone he genuinely likes more than a friend._

_But where does it leave me?_

It wouldn’t be a new thing for her: losing a friend because of their partner’s jealousy to their friendship. It wouldn’t be new… but it would be the most painful loss, she knew that.

_I want him to be happy, even if it means that I will lose him. Even if it means I won’t be able to ever touch him again, even if that goodbye hug was the last time I had him in my arms… Did I kiss him before leaving? I can’t remember…_

She could feel her eyes welling up so she shut them tighter, and a memory of him stargazing at the roof terrace back in the Villa immediately hit her like a punch in a throat. He was stargazing with Chelsea, and he couldn’t see Kat, but she could barely take her eyes off him. And it took her by surprise, whatever she felt at that moment, it was something that threw her off and made her do something she wouldn’t do otherwise.

_Is it too selfish to keep him to myself? Is it horrible that I don’t want him to like any of these new girls? Am I a terrible friend for even thinking about it? But what if… what if he’s waiting for Chelsea? What if he likes her as much as she likes him? She was so upset about that kiss… she must be really into him. Though she did the underwater kiss, right?... But it was a challenge. Seven minutes didn’t specify we should snog someone’s face off._

Kat opened her eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight, and slowly got up to her feet. She just needed something to eat. A snack would sort her out.

In the kitchen, Carl was making avocado toasts.

“Kat,” He smiled. “You want some?”

He pointed at the finished toast.

“I know you love them.”

“Thank you,” She smiled at the Irish warmly. “It’s so sweet of you," She tucked in. “So good.”

Carl beamed and poured her some orange juice.

“So, how are you?” He asked carefully. “We got the same video… It wasn’t easy to watch.”

“I mean, the video’s been edited in a certain way so we can’t really tell how much of that stuff is true and how much has just been manipulated… But yeah, most of the girls didn’t take it well.”

Carl gave her a comforting smile.

“But how are _you_ , Kat? Lucas was in that video a lot…”

_Lucas?_

She felt her cheeks going red with embarrassment as she realized that this entire time, she wasn’t even thinking about the person she’s coupled up with.

“I’m fine, really. I know Lucas.”

 _And I know exactly what he’s doing right now. Guys have surely received a similar video and_ I’m sure the editors included my kiss with Carl and, most likely, my dance with Graham when he tried teaching me that stupid sailor’s hornpipe dance and I tripped us both and ended up flat on my back. Oh, and maybe, they _just threw there that moment when Kassam saved me from counting the stairs with my ass on our first night here, just for fun…_

_So yeah, I know exactly what Lucas is doing right now – he’s freaking out. We’ve been coupled up for all of the five minutes, how is he supposed to trust me more than the video? If it was anything like the one with the guys, it must’ve been so hard for him to watch._

“I hope he knows how lucky he is,” Carl smiled at her weakly before returning his gaze to the food. “You’re a very special person, Kat.”

Before she could find the words to respond, Lottie strutted out of the building.

“Kat, the woman I’ve been looking for.”

“Your entire life?” Kat furrowed her eyebrow, winking at the blonde.

Carl chuckled.

“Well, maybe since I was like fourteen?” Lottie grinned back. “Sharing is caring!” She took a huge bite of Kat’s toast. “Sorry, babes, I’m gonna steal her from you.”

“Call 911!” Kat yelled. “It’s a kidnapping, people!”

They all burst into laughter. Kat finished the toast in one bite and smiled gratefully at Carl before following Lottie to the pool.

“So… how are you feeling?” Lottie asked carefully, splashing her a little as they both dipped their toes into the water.

“People keep asking me that, but I’m fine, really.”

“So, you’re not worried that Lucas might switch to one of those weather reporters?”

“I’m not.”

“Good. It’s nice that you trust him. It means you two are solid," Lottie went quiet for a moment, looking into the distance.

“Can I ask you something?” Kat broke the silence between them.

“Sure, K. What’s up?”

“Are you going to bring Kassam back when the time comes?”

Lottie’s entire body tensed as she looked at Kat.

“I- I haven’t decided yet. I mean, he’s nice and he likes me. And it’s not like I have any other options.” She trailed off. “So, yeah, I probably will. I’m sure Rahim will recouple with that girl from the video. The way he looked at her… I think he fancies her.”

_She’s right. It’s either Kassam or another friendship couple for her. Unless… Unless she and Gary will get a chance to couple up. But if she sticks with Ram and he switches, she might get dumped before that._

“I think, you’re right, and you should switch. If it doesn’t work between the two of you, you’ll recouple with someone else. But it’s worth a shot.”

Lottie’s face was hard to read when she nodded and leaned closer to rest her head on Kat’s shoulder.

“Thanks. I needed someone to tell me that. I just… I guess I’m just scared that if I switch and Rahim doesn’t…”

“You’re a friendship couple, Lo. He doesn’t expect you to miss out on your chance of finding someone.”

_I can’t believe I was so blind. She clearly still wants Gary, I was just too busy to notice. What kind of friend I am? I like him, I like him a lot. But I know that he deserves more than I could possibly offer. He deserves someone who wants him, and only him. It’s better if I stick with Lucas. That way, Lottie and Gary will have their chance. I know he likes me, but… he kissed her, right? So, he must fancy her at least this much._

_Lottie has changed a lot since our first day in the Villa. I think she’s finally realized that Girl Code isn’t a real thing. What’s real, is being a good friend, nevermind the other person's gender. And she’s been a good friend to me, so now, it’s my turn._

Kat tilted her head down and gave the blonde the gentlest kiss on the forehead.

“I’m gonna take a shower and change. I’ll catch you in a bit.”

She grabbed a towel and went into an empty shower, trying to soak in as much of this unexpected peace as possible as she knew for sure: it’s going to be a very long day.

***

“Kat,” Kassam smiled at her, flopping down on the swinging bed next to her. “You look gorgeous, as always.”

“Thank you, Kaz.”

The techno DJ frowned, and she couldn’t contain a tiny smile.

“C’mon, I know you like it.”

He smirked.

“Maybe. But you have no way of knowing that.”

She poked her tongue at him a little and then took a sip from her champagne flute.

“How’s the night going?”

“Honestly? Past me.” Kassam shrugged.

“How do you mean?”

“Well, I got this old song stuck in my head, and I don’t know why – I mean, I don’t listen to music light that but my ex was Turk and she listens to this guy non-stop… and now I can’t remember his name and it drives me mad.”

“Well, sing it to me,” Kat suggested, stretching her legs.

“You wouldn’t know it.”

“Oh, really?” She narrowed her eyes at him. A light breeze suddenly picked up, sending goosebumps all over her naked legs and arms.

It was the last night at Casa Amor and she talked herself into dressing up. The beige color of her silk slip-on cami dress looked beautiful with her flaming locks and porcelain skin, but it couldn’t protect her from the evening chill.

“Right,” Kassam chuckled. “Get this.”

He cleared his throat before singing quietly:

_“Seninle son gecemiz bu_

_Bu son sevi_ _ş_ _memiz belki de_

 _Bırak alev alsın bedenin…_ “

“It doesn’t go like that,” Kat shook her head. “I can’t believe, you’re a musician and got the melody wrong.”

With those words, she softly sang a few more lines, so he could catch the rhythm and join her for the chorus. Kassam sang along, tapping at her glass, creating a beautiful soft background for their voices. As the song came to an end, he smiled at her, amused.

“I can’t believe you know this song.”

“I’ve spent almost ten years doing belly dance professionally. I know all the songs that no one cares about,” She chuckled to herself.

“What?”

“What?”

“What’s so funny? It kinda sad that you have no one to share your music with.”

She looked at him intently, their eyes locked for what seemed like forever.

“Speaking from experience?”

Kassam nodded.

“It was a long time ago when I was a teenager. My family didn’t really understand my obsession with techno. They used to say that it’s not actual music.”

“My family was proper shocked when I started dancing. Growing up, I always knew I’m going to be a doctor and my parents just assumed that it was all I cared about. But it wasn’t. I mean, they might’ve looked past classic ballroom dances but this… was too much, I guess. Especially, when I started doing it professionally…” She trailed off and managed a smile. "But then I moved to London and it all worked out in the end.”

“Do you get along with your family now?” Kassam took a sip from her glass and returned it to Kat.

“You can say so. They’re proud of me and they love me but… It’s easier to love from afar, you know? When we spend too much time together, all those cracks begin to show and none of us is ready to deal with that.”

She finished off the champagne and twisted the flute in her fingers.

“What about you?”

“Pretty much the same. Except, they keep trying and trying to hook me up with one of their friends’ daughters.”

Kat burst into laughter. He didn’t say anything that funny, but she couldn’t stop herself as she imagined this guy on a blind date with this extra-classy businesswoman who only drinks chardonnay and hates music, puppies and video games. She managed to say it out loud and Kassam smirked.

“You can’t even imagine how right you are right now. That was exactly my last date before coming here.”

“She’s proper biting her elbows now!”

“Erm, what?” He looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

_I’m such a weirdo._

“Bobby taught me that…” She smiled at the mention of her baker boy. “He met this Russian girl and I think they’ve spent like two nights together… That’s beyond the point. So, yeah, he picked up on a few phrases she used, and he taught me, too.”

“So, what does it mean?”

“It means that you’ve missed out on something and now regret about it, but that ship has sailed and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

_God, I should’ve stopped two minutes ago. He doesn’t need this dipshit philosophy, does he?_

“Oh, just ignore me,” She slightly nudged him on the shoulder. “I speak nonsense most of the time anyway.”

“I don’t think you do,” Kassam frowned just a little as he looked into her eyes. “I genuinely find it hard to actively participate in a conversation, but with you…” He trailed off for a moment. “Well, it’s really comfortable to be around you. And it’s easy to forget that I’m not the chattiest guy out there.”

“Out there where?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s… um…” He caught her gaze and spotted a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “Oh, I see. Yeah, it’s a good one.”

She gave him a wink and slowly got up to her feet. For a moment she just stopped in front of him.

“I’ll better go change before others occupied the bathroom. “Night, Kaz.”

She gently squeezed his hand before wandering off.

She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower before returning into the empty bedroom: everyone else was still outside, enjoying the party.

_It’s chilly outside, I hope Lucas has packed something warm for me, too._

As she was rummaging through the clothes, Kat noticed that there’s something in the hidden compartment she hasn’t checked yet.

_It can’t be…_

She was holding Bobby’s shirt in her hand, the one he gave her on their date. The one she just chucked into her suitcase. Slowly, she brought the soft fabric closer to her face. It still smelt faintly of Bobby: something sweet mixed with fresh aquatic notes and something else, something that smelled like…

It smelled like home.

_Bobby smells like home._

She could hear other islanders’ voices getting closer and pulled on silk beige teddy and grabbed a pillow and a duvet, hiding Bobby’s shirt under the layers of comforter.

“Kat!” Priya caught her in the doorway. “It really shouldn’t be you sleeping on the daybeds!”

“It’s okay,” Her voice was slightly shaking. “I like it there. It’s the only place where Lottie’s snoring can’t reach.”

“Oi!” Lottie appeared behind Priya.

“It’s true though,” Kassam smirked.

“Night, guys.”

Redhead went down the stairs and walked outside.

“Night, Kat,” Carl smiled.

“Sleep well, Carl.”

Only when the lights in the building went down, she pulled the shirt from under the duvet and took a deep breath, letting Bobby’s scent to fill up her lungs.

She remembered their date as if it was just hours ago. She remembered how she almost had a breakdown, and how he knew exactly what to say and how to make her feel better. He was there, comforting her, and she knew that she can trust him with her life. It was almost like she knew him before as if she knew him forever. She knew every freckle on his face, and every tone of his voice, and every little brown dot on hazel iris.

She knew his palms, and their reassuring grip, and that blush that covered his cheeks the moment one of them made yet another silly dirty joke. She knew how he always let her slip her cold feet between his warm shins, and she knew exactly how to knead the tensed muscles of his shoulders to make him purr like a cat. And he knew her, too. He saw her for who she was, and he somehow accepted her. He accepted all of the fucking terms and conditions of their friendship, he accepted the wall around her heart and didn’t mind spending the eternity taking it down, brick by brick.

Slowly, she put the shirt on, tracing her fingers up her arm, the way he would do. If he was here, he’d pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight, pressing her into himself. And he would run his fingers up her arm, and then he’d stroke a strand of hair out of her face, and then he’d slowly lean in and kissed her forehead, and then traced a soft trail of kisses across her cheekbone and down to the jawline.

And she would coax his chin closer and gently guide him until their lips met in a delicate, tender kiss that would make everything else so small and insignificant, that she’d forget the entire world for a moment there.

She hasn’t noticed the moment her mind drifted into sleep, her entire body filled with Bobby’s scent, and the reminiscences of his touch on her skin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*

[ _This is our last night with you_

_Maybe this the last time we make love_

_Let that body burn]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	25. Rescue my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Every time I fall in love  
> I go and fuck it up right when it gets good  
> Don't you think it's funny?..."
> 
> [Runaway - Sasha Sloan]

**Gary**

“Alright, Bobs?” Gary found Bobby in the kitchen, as the baker was aimlessly rummaging through the cupboard.

Bobby managed a weak smile and closed the cupboard door. After the awkward brunch, the girls have packed their bags and six black jeeps took everyone to another villa for the Stick or Switch ceremony.

It was really stupid, and Gary had no idea why they all have to leave just to announce if they want to stick with their current partner – or switch to one of these new girls.

“Still upright and breathing,” Bobby winced. “Sorry, that was rude.”

Gary patted the older guy’s back.

“I get it. We’re all a bit… frustrated now.”

That was an understatement of the year. After they got a video from another villa, all hell broke loose.

***

Noah’s phone beeped early in the morning.

“No text, just video.”

The librarian pressed ‘play’ and all hell broke loose. Gary wasn’t even surprised that the video seemed to be focused on Kat and Priya mostly. Priya was in a new, and somehow ‘controversial’ couple with Noah, who still had feelings for Hope. And Kat… well, she had three boys waiting for her back in the main Villa, and they were all gobsmacked seeing her kissing that Irish guy, chilling on the swinging bed with another guy, laying on the grass flat on her back, a huge, redhead guy on top of her…

It was a lot to digest, and Lucas looked like he’s going to punch a wall after the video finally ended.

Noah was still looking at his phone: the video stopped on the frame of Priya kissing some guy on the neck.

Bobby’s face was drained of color, even though he regained his composure relatively fast, and looked at Gary who was still unable to speak.

“Guys, it’s just a stupid video,” Bobby turned his gaze to Lucas. “The girls have probably received a similar video of us. They’re just trying to stir up some drama. We all know our girls well enough to not get tricked by this,” He nodded at Noah’s phone.

The librarian nodded and put the phone away.

“Bobby’s right. It’s about trust, nothing else. I… I trust Priya. This video wasn’t the nicest thing to watch but I know that she likes me. And I know that relationships can only work if you trust the other person. So, I chose to trust.”

He squeezed Gary’s shoulder.

“She’s loyal, you know that,” He said quietly so only the blond guy could hear him.

_That, I know. But who is she loyal to?_

Gary glanced at Lucas, who was pacing nervously from one corner of the boys’ dressing room to another.

“You alright?” Rahim frowned a little, watching the physiotherapist as he was slowly boiling up.

“Do I look alright?” Lucas scowled. “It’s a video. Even it was edited, it doesn’t change the fact that it has actually happened.”

“But we don’t know the context!” Noah disagreed. “It might’ve been during the challenge!”

“They were fucking sipping champagne from the same glass while sitting on a swinging bed!” Lucas yelled. “What kind of challenge is that?!”

Lucas stormed off, and soon they heard the bathroom door slammed shut.

“Moving swiftly on… How’s everyone else feeling?” Ibrahim asked.

“Hope wasn’t even there,” Jacub smirked. “She’s smitten with me, that’s for sure.”

Noah almost groaned but shook it off quickly. Gary squeezed the older guy’s shoulder reassuringly. Even though the Big Nope was no longer a thing, it wasn’t hard to notice that Noah still cares about Hope and it wasn’t easy for him to watch Jacub getting off with the new girls.

“Chelsea and Lottie were barely there, too,” Rahim noticed. “I really hope Lottie will switch.” The golfer blushed.

“So, you’ve decided to switch?” Gary asked.

“Shannon’s really turned my head,” Ibrahim couldn’t fight off a tiny smile forming in the corners of his mouth. “She’s so chill and laid-back, and confident… I like this combo.”

“Yeah, she looks like someone who doesn’t get sucked into drama,” Noah chuckled to himself. How are you, Bobby?”

The baker shrugged.

“Fine.”

_Yeah, that was convincing._

Gary and Ibrahim exchanged looks - yesterday morning was the very definition of ‘awkward’. Bobby woke up hangover and embarrassed for how he acted the night before, and he wasn’t ready to talk about it. It was Noah who told them about the kiss. Hesitantly, the librarian also mentioned Meg’s words about Kat being in love with someone on the outside.

“If I know anything, it’s a lie,” He looked at Gary, concerned. “Whatever Meg said to Bobby, she did it only to get into his head. She’s been doing it the entire time, for heaven’s sake, she even wears the same bikini as Kat!”

Gary appreciated the reassurance but… It finally started making sense. If Kat still has feelings for someone else, it explains why she can’t seem to make up her mind about their relationship.

The blond shook his head, bringing himself back into the present. He already knew what to do, he just needed to figure out, how.

“I’m gonna go check on Lucas,” Gary gave Ibrahim a look. The golfer glanced at Bobby and nodded.

Gary went upstairs. The girls were outside, making brunch.

_At least, it’s almost over. In a few hours, she’s gonna be back…_

He used all of his strength to kick this thought out of his head. He missed her and he wanted her back, but he needed to have a clear head for his conversation with the physiotherapist. Gary knocked on the bathroom door before popping his head in.

“You’re decent?”

Lucas sniggered.

“Come in.”

Gary walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

“I came in peace,” He frowned a little. “Just wanted us to have a chat.”

Lucas took a heavy breath and nodded.

“Sure.”

They both sat down on the wide windowsill, avoiding each other’s gaze. Gary knew exactly what he wanted to say but he wasn’t sure it was a wise thing to do right now. Lucas was already on the verge of a fit of anger because of the video.

“So… that video,” Gary frowned. “You’re still upset about it?”

“Nah, I’m totally cool,” Lucas grimaced. “I love it when a girl I like sticks it on with other guys.”

“How’s that different from what you did during the challenge? And you’ve been sharing a bed with Blake this entire time.”

Gary felt his chest tightening.

“As friends,” Lucas gave him a sharp look. “Nothing happened.”

“But you think something happened between Kat and one of those guys?” Gary scowled. “Don’t you trust her just a little?”

“Well, it’s hard to trust someone who’s kissed half of the Villa, isn’t it?”

Lucas jumped to his feet; his fists clenched.

“What are you on about?”

“You, me, Bobby, Rocco, Rahim, Noah, probably Henrik, too,” The older guy winced as in pain. “She kissed every fucking guy in here, and not necessary during the challenge.”

“How do you… Oh, of course. Blake.”

“Yes, Blake told me everything! But you knew that already, didn’t you?”

Gary nodded slowly, thinking about what to say next. He wasn’t necessary waving flag Lucas, but he couldn’t let him think so low od Kat. She was nothing but honest with him about everything that’s been going on between her and other guys, and she never tried to hide anything.

“She told me about your little bathroom kiss after Mr. Love Island the same night. And she told me about Rahim straight away, too. Even though we were not official coupled up at that moment, she didn’t want to keep it a secret and she told even though she didn’t have to. She’s nothing but honest and loyal.”

Gary took a moment to breathe so he could continue calmly.

“She didn’t kiss Noah – he kissed her, and she pulled away immediately. It was the same day he kissed Priya, before the Ministry of Sound party. She told me about that, too. She never lied to me, and I’m more than sure that she never lied to you. And you’re acting like a complete prick right now.”

Gary felt the blood rushing through his veins as she got up. He wanted Kat to be happy even if it means that she won’t choose him after all. He sucked the air through his clenched teeth and looked Lucas straight in the eyes.

“You can continue acting like a fucking idiot, it’s your choice. If you want to believe Blake and your own jealousy or whatever – go ahead. But I know for sure, Kat won’t ever go behind your back like that.”

With those words, Gary left Lucas alone.

_Well, now I know how Kat feels when she drags herself into the drama just to fix things for everyone else. I’m not sure if I actually fixed anything though. This guy has serious trust issues, he must’ve been burned before to be this distrustful and jealous. But not much I can do about that._

**Bobby**

“So, I guess this is where our girls have spent the last three days,” Noah looked around as the jeeps dropped them off at the other villa.

“Casa Amor,” Rahim chuckled. “So cheesy.”

Gary raised his eyebrow.

“It means House of Love,” Rahim explained.

Bobby followed everyone inside, trying to carry on with the conversation.

“Hey, Bobby,” Meg linked their arms. “Can I grab you for a chat?”

Bobby nodded, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. After that kiss in the cupboard, he’s been avoiding Meg expertly, not without help from Gary, Noah, and Rahim. When the girls called them downstairs for a brunch, Bobby was terrified.

He didn’t know how to act around Meg, and for the first time, he wished he never applied for this stupid show.

Rahim caught Bobby’s terrified expression and patted his shoulder.

“Hey, I think, Shannon looks a bit bored, don’t you think?”

Bobby looked at him confused.

“She could do with a few jokes from the Villa’s funniest guy,” The golfer smiled at Bobby. “Go ahead. I’ll sit somewhere else.”

“Rahim…”

Bobby didn’t know what to say. These past few days he got really close with the golfer who treated him like a younger brother. Rahim just smiled and pushed him gently in Shannon’s direction.

It was a nice break, but Bobby knew that sooner rather than later Meg would want to have a chat. But it didn’t mean he was prepared for it.

He left the others and went to the firepit on the lower level.

He couldn’t help but stare at the girl. She was wearing a short sparkly dress of deep green color with silver details; her bright red hair was pulled in a loose ponytail with shorter strands framing her face.

She was beautiful, and she looked a lot like Kat, there was no doubt about that. But… he didn’t love Kat for the way she looked. Maybe, when he first saw her, he got attracted to her physical features… Who wouldn’t? She was perfect… But it didn’t take him long to realize that her beautiful face is nothing compared to her stunning soul.

Bobby has fallen for her, completely and utterly. He loved everything about this girl. He loved the way she speaks, looking deeply into the interlocuter’s eyes. He loved her laughter and the way she throws her head slightly back. He loved the way she thinks, he loved that she’s not afraid to speak up her mind even when she knows she’d be the minority. He loved her silly jokes as much as he loved her sad eyes filled with tears. He loved every little thing about her, even though he knew that it’s going to destroy him.

As they took their sits, Meg moved closer until their knees were slightly touching and took a gentle hold of his hand. Her fingers were warm and soft, and… and somehow, it gave him the confidence to say what he needed to tell her when they were in that stupid cupboard.

Bobby softly freed his hand from the girl’s hand, looking at her apologetically.

“I’ll start first. These past few days were a wild ride, and I might’ve done more than a few things wrong.”

“Bobby, I…”

“No,” He said firmly. “Let me finish, please. I hope, when I’m done, you’ll understand why it was never gonna work out.”

He took a deep breath and continued.

“I think, we were all taken a bit aback when you arrived. There’s no need pretending no one noticed you look like the girl half of the Villa is after. Those little things you’ve picked up on… the way she bites her lips and looks slightly up even when she’s standing, and the way she laughs and walks as if she’s dancing… It was a lot at the moment, it was like almost having her back, all to myself. It wasn’t fair, but well, it’s war, right?”

Bobby slowly moved his gaze to the Spanish hills behind Meg’s shoulder. It was easier when he didn’t have to look into her green eyes, and he continued a bit more confidently.

“But none of that is you. If you came here and stayed true to yourself… it might’ve ended up differently. But… no one can ever come close to her, at least, not for me. It was a mistake, trying to play on my stupid unrequited love like that,” He grinned sarcastically. “Yeah, let’s call it as we see it.”

He felt Meg’s body stiffening, but he needed to let it all out. If she didn’t pursue him if she didn’t push him that far in the cupboard… Maybe, he would’ve managed to turn everything into a light-hearted joke and move on, even be friends. He’s done it many times with many girls.

“What you said in the cupboard… I can’t lie, it threw me off. Even if you told the truth, even if she did say that about me… Well, actions speak louder than words and her actions showed only care and support, and I honestly don’t care how much of a broken loser she thinks I am.”

Finally, Bobby managed to look at Meg. Her face turned into an expressionless mask, and he felt almost guilty for spilling everything out on her like that. He was never the one to break hearts, but… he genuinely doubted he’s breaking anything but her game plan.

“I won’t switch to you, Meg. Not because I’m waiting for her, but because I don’t want a cheap replica. You can say it’s Balmain, but we all know it’s H&M.”

_Oh god, that was horrible. And so Priya._

He felt his cheeks going red with embarrassment.

“I’ll see you later and… good luck.”

Before the girl could even say something, he got up and went back to the others.

“Alright?” Gary waved him over to the sun lounges where he, Noah, and Rahim were relaxing before everything kicks off.

“Yeah, I think so,” Bobby plopped down next to him. Rahim and Noah smiled at him, and Bobby felt his eyes welling up. “Guys…” He trailed off.

_Come on, don’t be a fucking melt._

“Thank you… for the last few days. I’ve been a mess, if not for you lot, I’d end up in pieces. Probably, literally.”

“Don’t mention,” Noah grinned.

"Yeah, we needed to make sure you’re still in presentable condition,” Gary added.

“Otherwise, one redhaired person would bite our heads off,” Rahim finished.

“I mean, there are some minor scuffs and scratches,” Bobby sniggered, grateful that the guys turned his soppy speech into a joke. “But let’s write it off on normal wear and tear.”

All four of them burst into laughter. Gary patted Bobby’s back affectionately, and the pastry chef smiled at him warmly. If anything, they’ve made friends for life here.

_Whatever happens next, I’ll be ready. Whoever she chooses, I’ll support her and will be there for her, as a friend. I love her, and I will probably love her forever. But I need to move on. The night of the Casa vs Villa challenge was humiliating. It can’t happen again. I can’t get drunk every time someone tells me that she’ll never be mine._

_I came here to find love… ironically, I did. But just because I love her, doesn’t mean I can’t find someone I will… love, too? Like a lot? Have a crush on? It doesn’t matter what will be the name of this new feeling, I’ve got to move on with my life._

Rahim’s phone beeped.

“Guys!” Golfer yelled. “A text!”

When everyone gathered together, Rahim read the text.

“So, it’s time,” Blake smiled a little.

She was standing next to Lucas, their arms slightly brushing each other. Lucas looked even more frustrated than a few others ago when they got the video. As they all walked to the firepit, Bobby trailed behind to catch up with the doctor.

“Hey,” He frowned a little. “You alright?”

Lucas shrugged.

“Yeah, fine.”

_Yeah, right._

“Look, I know we’re not best friends but… I care about Kat,” Bobby could swear Lucas sniggered at these words. “And I know her pretty well. Whatever Blake or Meg or someone else told you, Kat won’t do stuff behind your back. That video… it’s just their way to mess up with your head. They’ve brought Meg here to see me squirm, so don’t think they wouldn’t do the same to you and Gary. Don’t let it cloud your judgment. If you screw this up, you’re not gonna get another chance.”

Lucas stopped dead, giving Bobby an unreadable look.

“Why?” He demanded.

“Why what?”

“Why are you telling this to me? Wouldn’t it be easier for you if she broke up with me?”

Bobby shook his head sadly.

“You really don’t understand what loyalty means, do you? She’s my friend and I care about her, and I want her to be happy. If it’s you who can make her happy, I’ll be doing whatever in my powers to make sure you don’t fuck this up.”

The older guy’s face suddenly changed from irritated to filled with anger.

“Oh, really? Friend?! Friends don’t make dirty jokes that make each other blush, they don’t sleep together, cuddling the fuck out of each other! Friends don’t get drunk because there’s a girl who looks like your ‘friend’!” Lucas’ voice was filled with rage. “Blake told me everything about your little bathroom moment a few nights ago.”

Bobby felt his face turning tomato-red.

“She was coupled up with Gary, who’s supposed to be your friend, too. It didn’t stop neither of you, did it?”

Lucas turned around, his entire body radiating the heat of his anger.

“But that’s not… It’s not what happened!” Bobby couldn’t even move.

“Save it. She’s been playing everyone here, and you’ll see it when she brings in another lad later tonight.”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_Of course, she told him, and she made it look like it was something it was not! And this prick was stupid enough to believe her!_

Bobby took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. If Lucas switches… if he’s really that fucking stupid… Kat would be at risk to get dumped. Also, it would destroy her trust completely. First, Gary kissing Lottie, and then Lucas going off with… that.

_Gary’s waiting for her. He really likes her, and he wants them to get back together… But is it something she wants? If she liked Gary as much as he likes her, she wouldn’t be attracted to Lucas, would she?_

“Bobby, they’re waiting for you,” One of the staff members hurried him.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.”

_So, what do I do now? If Kat gets dumped because of him…_

He almost thought to himself that he would walk straight after her.

_But how’s that ‘moving on with your life’, Bob?_

He sniggered to himself.

_What life?_

“Alright, mate?” Gary asked when Bobby finally joined other boys on the bench around the firepit.

“Yeah, let’s just finish with this.”

As on cue, Noah’s phone beeped. The librarian got up to his feet, smiling shyly.

“I’ll keep it short. It was nice meeting you all, but I’ve got to go with my gut. I’m in this new couple, and I don’t know where her head’s at… But I know where mine is. That’s why I’m going to stick with Priya.”

“Yes!” Gary smiled.

“Good for you!” Bobby applauded.

“Thank you, thank you,” Noah’s cheeks blushed furiously. “Woah, I feel so relieved.”

Gary’s phone beeped next.

“Well, it won’t come as a surprise, I guess. Everyone knows I’m in a friendship couple, and my partner will most likely switch. But it’s okay, I wish her best. But… there’s a girl I really like, and I want to wait for her, even if it means putting myself at risk of dumping… Anyway, I’m gonna stick with Marisol.”

Bobby squeezed Gary’s hand as the blond took his seat next to him.

_I really wish it will work out for them. She deserves someone who cares about her, and Gary clearly does._

Rahim was next. Predictably, he switched to Shannon, and they both took their seats.

“Good job, guys!” Noah patted Rahim’s shoulder.

Jacub went next and decided to stick with Hope to everyone’s surprise – Siobhan’s especially. It took them five minutes to calm her down so they could continue. Bobby’s phone went off next.

He slowly got to his feet, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“It’s not really a hard decision,” He started. “You all are great, and any guy would be lucky to end up with either of you. But it wouldn’t be me. I’m gonna stick with Chels.”

Gary exchanged glances with Rahim.

“That was short,” Shannon looked a bit surprised.

“You know what they say,” Bobby grinned at her. “It’s not about how long it is…” He trailed off, blushing. “Sorry. Habits.”

Gary nudged him playfully on a shoulder.

“You can practice on me for now, toe boy.”

They both giggled but went quiet immediately as Lucas’ phone beeped ominously. The physiotherapist slowly positioned himself in front of the girls, his fists clenched, and shoulders tensed.

“This is… harder than I thought. These few days were a real test and… well, maybe, I’m about to fail it.  
_FOR FUCK’S SAKE, YOU IDIOT._

“I find it hard sometimes to trust people, and for a good reason…”

_YOU’RE FUCKING EEJIT._

“I will switch. I want to couple up with Blake.”

Bobby felt Gary’s entire body going tense at the last words.

“What the…”

Rahim grabbed the blond guy’s hand, keeping him in place. Meg’s phone beeped: it was the time for girls who were not picked to leave the Villa. Lucas, Noah, Shannon, and Blake went to say goodbye to them.

“I can’t fucking believe it!” Gary was pissed off. “After he literally took her from me… Now he doesn’t trust her? And, apparently, he trusts Blake?!”

“Blake must’ve told him something… something really big.”

“Well, she told him about your kiss.”

“W-what?” Rahim’s face fell. “Gary, it wasn’t…”

“I’m not mad, Ram. Kat told me the same night, plus, we weren’t even coupled up. And… I think I understand why it happened.”

Bobby felt his cheeks flush with a hot wave of embarrassment. She kissed Kat not just once and… to her, it meant nothing. But he was a different story. He couldn’t exactly tell Gary that it was just a ‘friends’ thing.

_What kind of friend am I? I need to stop this. I need to be her friend, nothing more. I can’t just kiss her and pretend like it was nothing. If she was single but… I can’t do this to whoever is with her. And I can’t do this to her… it’s almost like I’m… using this to get what I need._

“Bobby?” Rahim’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah… sorry, what?”

“I said, we should join the others.”

Bobby nodded, biting hard on his lip.

“At least, the Casa Amor shitstorm is pretty much over,” Gary noted. “We’ll probably see the girls soon.”

Bobby felt a warm wave washing all over his body. He’ll see her soon, he’ll get back to the Villa and she’ll be there already, beautiful as always. She’ll give him a smile and a silly flirty joke, accompanied by a lingering look that sends goosebumps all over his body. And then, she’ll cock her head to the side and raise her eyebrows slowly and she’ll open up her arms and gather him into a long, tight embrace. And she’ll smell of jasmine and vanilla. And he’ll forget that he wanted to stay away from her and move on with his life…

He pinched his wrist hard.

_No, I can’t think that. I will move on. Not just for my own sake, but for hers, too. I’m partly the reason Lucas decided to switch._

He spotted Lucas and Blake together in a kitchen and felt a wave of anger forming in his stomach. Blake was stroking Lucas’ hand, and it threw Bobby off the loop.

Without thinking, Bobby approached them, his face twisted with disgust.

“Happy with your decision, doctor?” He almost spat. “I can’t believe you’ve actually gone off with… that”, He threw a glance at Blake. “You don’t trust the girl you’re coupled up with, but you trusted the girl who just saw you as a way into the Villa?”

Gary and Rahim joined them in the kitchen. Gary looked like he was ready to join Bobby’s speech.

“You’ve ruined her couple with Gary for what exactly? To give a half-ass speech about trust issues and recouple with someone else? Don’t you fucking see the hypocrisy?”

Bobby walked closer to Lucas, stopping just an inch away from him.

“You really think she’s this massive player? Do you even know her? Did you even try to get to know her?” He turned to Blake. “Nicely played, darling. But just you wait until another player comes in.”

Bobby’s voice suddenly went cold and quiet.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Lucas. You’ve hurt the only girl who would rather hurt herself than hurt someone else.” He inched even closer to the older guy, looking him in the eyes. “I swear, if she spares just one tear on you, I won’t care for this goddamn show and I will throw you against this fucking wall.”

His heart was hammering in his chest as Bobby slowly turned around himself and walked off, trying to take his breath under control. He knew he was out of line, and he knew he overreacted but it’s like something took control over his brain for a moment there. He just imagined Kat’s face falling when she sees Lucas with someone else and he couldn’t control his need to stand up for her. she knew she would do the same for him.

She was always there when he needed her as if she could somehow feel that he can’t manage on his own. She was there to put a smile on his face, to hug him, to tell him that it’s gonna be okay, and to just sit next to him when he didn’t feel like talking at all.

She was the best thing that has ever happened to him, even if she was the reason he was constantly in pain – and she was his only relief. She was his illness and his remedy, his poison and his antidote.

And he couldn’t stand a thought of her being sad.

 _Maybe it’s for the better,_ he told to himself. _Maybe, she and Gary will get another chance and it will work out for them this time._

A selfish part of him wished for it because he knew: if she chooses Gary, he, Bobby, won’t lose her. Gary’s his friend, and he will let him be around, he won’t make her chose between them. Gary will let him love her from a close distance, and that’s all Bobby could ever ask for.

**Kat.**

Being back in the Villa felt strange. Everything felt different. The Smoothie machine wasn’t at its usual place, they found someone’s underwear in Hope’s bed, and to cap it all off, all the boys were gone. They’ve spent about an hour aimlessly walking around the Villa until it was the time for Stick or Switch.

“How are you, babe?” Lottie squeezed her hand as they both walked to the firepit.

“Well, I didn’t get a pie into my face,” Kat smirked remembering the brunch and Priya’s breakfast pie. “So, I’d say, not bad.”

Lottie chuckled.

“It was epic. I can already see all the memes.”

“What are you guys whispering about?” Chelsea caught up with them. “Kat, you look amazing! I need you to take me shopping when the summer’s over!”

Kat smiled at her warmly. She really did feel like dressing up tonight. She was wearing a long sating backless dress in a deep emerald color that matched her eyes perfectly. Her flaming locks cascaded down her shoulders and back, and her fair skin was almost glowing in the last rays of setting sun.

As the girls took their seats on the bench around the fire pit, all the Casa Amor guys positioned themselves in a line in front of them.

Marisol’s phone went off first and she chose to switch.

“Sorry, Kat,” She glanced at the redhead. “I know, this puts Gary in danger.”

“Don’t think about it,” Kat smiled at her. “I’m glad you’ve finally found someone you like.”

“More like someone who likes her,” Lottie whispered under her breath, sending Priya into a fit of giggles she’s failed to cover with a cough.

Before anyone could add anything, Priya’s phone beeped. She got to her feet graciously and flipped her long silky hair over her shoulder.

“I guess, we all know by now what I’m going to say.” Some of the girls giggled. “I took a chance with Noah and I want to see how it’ll play out.” Hope scowled at her, but Priya continued. “That’s why I’m going to stick with him.”

Kat smiled at her, applauding. A second later, other girls joined her save for Hope. Lottie went next and switched.

“I want to get to know you better,” She smiled at Kassam and they both sat down next to Kat.

“Good job, guys,” Redhead glanced at Lottie. The blonde was smiling, but the smile didn’t touch her eyes.

S _he deserves her shot. I won’t stay on her way. She wants Gary, and she wants him more than I do. He deserves to be with someone who has their eyes for him only. I wish I could be that person for him but… but I can’t. I don’t know what’s gonna happen net but… It won’t happen with me and Gary, that much I know. I hope he’ll find a way to forgive me_.

Last night was… It took her by surprise, the way Bobby’s shirt made her feel. She just wanted to be back in the Villa, she wanted to see him, to feel him in her arms. She wanted to breathe in the same air, she wanted to let his scent fill up her lungs until it’s all she can smell. She wanted to count every freckle on his face, and trace a soft line of kisses across his collarbones and up to his neck, and she wanted to tangle her fingers in his hair and…

And she was scared. She was scared because she’s never felt like that about any of her friends.

_I just miss him, that is. I haven’t seen him in days. I got so used to being able to just shout his name whenever I want to hang out, and it was just weird not having him around for so long._

“Kat!” Lottie’s voice almost made her jump. “Babe, it’s your turn. You’re the last one.”

Redhead looked around. Both Chelsea and Hope decided to stick.

_Chelsea stuck with Bobby… I guess, she’s serious about him, right? He’s a lucky guy, she’s a sweetheart…_

She felt her heart squeezing in her chest, but she shook it off and slowly rose to her feet.

“I don’t think it’ll come out as a surprise. I wasn’t much fun these past few days, and I’m sorry about that. I needed some time to think and clear my head and… I guess, in the end, that’s exactly what I’ve done.” She trailed off, biting her lips. “Even though you’re all amazing and any girls would be lucky to end up with either of you… I’m gonna stick with Lucas.”

She sat down, and Lottie wrapped her arms around Kat’s shoulder.

“You did the right thing,” Lottie whispered.

_Did I? Do I even care at this point?_

“Let’s go say our goodbyes,” Everyone went back to the Villa entrance.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Kat,” Carl gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She smiled at him warmly, pulling the guys into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered. “If things were different…”

“It’s good, I understand.” He pulled away, smiling at her sadly. “Just… take a better look at those around you, okay?”

He grabbed his case and joined other guys as they walked out of the Villa.

“Ugh, I’m so sad now. I wish we could keep them!” Chelsea sniffed gently, leaning her forehead against Kat’s shoulder.

Redhead stroke blonde’s hair softly.

“Yeah, I know. But, at least, we’ll see our boys soon, right?”

Chelsea’s face lit up.

_She looks so happy. She’s so excited to see Bobby again… If he stuck, it would mean that he’s into her, right? They… they will make a lovely couple._

“Are you okay?” Priya walked over to her, wrapping her arms around the redhead’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

“I…yeah, I am.”

“Doesn’t look that way,” Priya whispered. “I thought you’d be happy when we get back here.”

“I am, really.”

She felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes and blinked a few times to fight it back. She couldn’t let herself spoil this moment for other girls like that. She needs to get herself together.

“Kat, please, just talk to me. What’s wrong? Are you worried he’s switched?”

_I don’t know. If he stuck with Chelsea, it’d mean he’s serious about her but also, that he didn’t like any of those girls. But if he switched… well, that would only mean one thing – he’s finally found someone he feels could be more than a friend._

“Lucas is not an idiot, he knows you’re a fucking diamond. He wouldn’t go off with a rhinestone.”

Kat felt her cheeks blushing. She’s not supposed to be thinking about Bobby. It’s none of her business if he decided to stick or switch, she’ll support him either way.

“It’s not Lucas you’re worried about?” Priya’s whisper sent shivers down Kat’s spine. “Oh, is it Gary? Babe, don’t you even worry, this guy is so into you!”

“Who’s into Kat?” Hope chimed in.

“The better question is ‘who’s not?’” Lottie smirked, winking at Kassam.

The DJ rolled his eyes but couldn’t help a blush of red coloring his cheeks.

“Hopefully, Graham,” Marisol raised her eyebrow, somehow amused. “It’d be too much if he was. If that was the case, I’d actually believed in black magic, voodoo and whatever else you’re into,” She nodded at Lottie.

The blonde girl grinned.

“You can start now.”

“Lo!” Kat frowned at her, and Lottie cut herself off.

“Sorry, I’m just winding you up.”

Chelsea’s phone beeped.

“Guys, it’s time to meet the boys!” Chelsea squealed excitedly. “We should all go back to the firepit and wait for them.”

Priya weaved one arm around Kat’s shoulder as they walked downstairs.

Redhead’s heart was thumping in her chest as the thought of finally seeing her best friend has settled in her brain. It didn’t really matter if he likes Chelsea or a new girl, she was just happy that she’ll see him in a few minutes.

_If I’m lucky, we’ll have a moment to ourselves._

She took her place between Priya and Lottie, and both girls weaved their arms around her waist.

Kassam bent over Lottie’s knees and squeezed Kat’s hand.

“It’d be fine, you’ll see.”

She smiled at him gratefully.

“Thanks, Kassomeister.”

Lottie and Priya spluttered.

“A what now?” Lottie snorted.

“I told you it sounds weird,” DJ glanced at Kat. “I was reckless enough to tell your friend that I used to play chess semi-professionally. Now, she wouldn’t let it go.”

Priya and Lottie burst into giggles.

“See, they love it. But, if you don’t like Kassomeister… how about Kassanova?”

“Oh my days, it’s hilarious!” Lottie whipped beneath her eyes as she cried with laughter. “I’m so glad I’ve brought you here!”

“Guys!” Hope’s voice made the four of them look up. “It’s time.”

“It’s Noah!” Priya whispered as the librarian walked from around the corner. “And he’s alone.”

She jumped to her feet shuffling on a spot as if she couldn’t decide if she should run to him or just wait until he approaches her.

“What are you waiting for?” Kat cheered. “It’s your moment, take it!”

As if she’s been waiting for these words, Priya took off and a moment later she was already in Noah’s arms.

“You stuck!” She pulled away slightly.

“Of course I stuck,” He smiled at her warmly, planting the gentlest kiss oh her forehead, and they both took their sits on the bench. “Hey, Kat, Lottie,” Noah smiled at them. “I’m Noah.”

“Kassam,” The boys shook hands.

Jacub was next, he jogged towards the girls and gave Hope an awkward kiss on the cheek and a hug.

“So far so good then?” Lottie raised her eyebrow at Noah.

Before he could reply, Rahim walked out of the corner, holding hands with the girl from the video.

“He switched!” Kat could hear the relief in Lottie’s voice.

“Hey, guys,” Rahim immediately found Lottie and smiled. “This is Shannon.”

He walked over to Kassam.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Rahim shook hands with Graham and he and Shannon took their places.

It’s all tuned out good for Priya and Lottie. Poor Lottie, she was so worried about Rahim, it would gut her if he didn’t switch.

“Alright, guys?” Gary strutted out of the Villa, all by himself. His eyes found Kat and he beamed. “Nice to have you back, darling.”

Kat raised her eyebrow and nodded towards Marisol.

“Oh, hey, sailor,” Gary grinned at Graham. “Got yourself a keeper, Marisol.”

Gary took a seat at the end of the bench, frowning to himself.

“Something isn’t right,” Lottie whispered to Kat.

“What?”

“Gary’s too quiet. And he keeps glancing at you and it’s not his usual ‘I’m gonna undress her with my eyes in three seconds’ look.”

Priya chuckled but cut herself short as she spotted Noah’s guilty look.

“Fess up, what’s going on?” She nudged him and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “What the hell did Lucas do?”

Noah’s face went bright red, but he shook his head.

“It’s really not my place.”

“Guys, relax.”

Kat looked at her friends, a concerned look in four pairs of eyes.

“Whatever happens, happens.”

She didn’t lie. Casa Amor was hell, but it helped her to finally see things clearly. She knew that the smartest thing to do would be to get back with Gary. He’s loyal, caring, sweet, funny, and real. With him, she’d always be safe and sound. She knew that with him, there will be no mind games, no drama, no 3 am fights. With him, she’d forget about pain and disappointment.

But with him, she will never be in love.

And he deserves someone who’s gonna fall madly in love with him… like Lottie.

Kat would really, really want to get back with Gary and spare herself tears and heartache in the future, but she wasn’t selfish enough.

And Lucas… That primal attraction they had might turn into a fiery, burning passion that will suck the life out of both of them. His jealousy and anxiety will take a toll on him and he’s gonna let it all out on her, and they’ll be fighting for hours and then they’ll make up, and then it’ll happen again, and again, and again until both of them are empty.

And when it happens, it’d be too late to try and fix anything, it’d be too late to fix them. And that is why she needs to end things now before they’ve got too attached. And that is why part of her really wished to see him with another girl.

“It’s Lucas!” Priya whispered loudly, squeezing Kat’s hand.

Lucas stepped forward, and everyone gasped: a tall, tanned dark-haired girl followed him to the firepit. His eyes found Kat, and his face fell as he saw her sitting alone.

“Um,” He went red in his cheeks. “This is Blake.”

The girl stepped forward, looking pointy at Kat.

“It’s nice meeting you all finally.”

Lucas took a step towards Kat.

“You’re alone…”

“Were you expecting me to bring a friend with me?” She raised her eyebrow slightly. “Didn’t know Ménage at Trois is your thing but… I’ll remember. For the future.”

She knew she got carried away but couldn’t stop herself. She wasn’t surprised. She knew too well about his trust issues, even though they’ve barely spoken about it. But she was disappointed. A little hurt. But also relieved.

“Sorry, babe, I wish we didn’t meet like this,” Blake chimed in.

“Oh, dear, this feeling is more than mutual,” Kat slightly tilted her head to the side, looking down at the dark-haired girl.

Lottie snorted.

“I’m sure you understand, I didn’t have a choice. Not all of us are lucky to be here since day one.”

“If I was you,” Kat smiled at Blake sweetly. “I’d worry about my luck last, considering… other things.”

Redhead slowly looked the new girl up and down, her eyebrow raised even higher with each second.

Some of the islanders chuckled and fake-coughed, covering laughter. Kat looked up at Lucas, and his face went pale as he saw her eyes, cold and distant.

“I hope it’ll work out for you.”

She didn’t say anything else and took her seat between Priya and Lottie.

“Kat, it was so good,” The blonde squeezed her knee. “That bitch looked gobsmacked.”

“How are you feeling?” Noah asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine, guys, really. I’m just… I want to be done with it and…”

_I want to see Bobby. He’s the only one left, and okay, they kept best until last, but I need to see him, now._

“Hey, ladies!” Bobby’s voice echoed through the Villa, as he strutted from behind the corner, all by himself.

It was like a tsunami. She felt it all at once, and she was drowning. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, taking in the way his body moved, and how his amber eyes sparkled when the flames reflected in them. She watched him in slow-motion, as he approached the girls, a massive grin on his face. She wasn’t able to fight off a huge smile spreading across her face as their eyes met.

Her heart was pounding out of her chest, ready to break free any second now. She could feel the warmth of his skin on her fingertips, and she knew exactly how it would feel when she wraps him into her arms.

_God, I love this boy._

Bobby opened his mouth to say something when Chelsea squealed:

“You stuck!”

Before Bobby could react, Chelsea flung herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around Bobby’s waist and pressing her lips against his mouth.

The world went quiet. Kat’s heart stopped in her chest as she saw Bobby’s surprised expression changing into something else as he wrapped his arms around Chelsea’s waist and softly kissed her back.

The islanders erupted in applause, someone wolf-whistled at them, and Kat felt her hands striking together, joining the cheer. Bobby slowly lowered Chelsea back on the decking, and his eyes found Kat’s but he said nothing.

He grabbed Chelsea’s hand and they both took their seats.

She must’ve fallen asleep _. This isn’t real, this is a nightmare and she just can’t wake up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	26. In my dreams I see you standing there, right in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Heaven's over now  
> I know it's gone  
> I know it's over now  
> If colder heavens come  
> Carry me further down  
> Where our madness rests  
> Where I'll have less to doubt  
> All I misunderstood  
> My abandoned friend  
> Our parade has already left..."
> 
> [Colder Heavens - Blanco White]

**Gary.**

When the Stick or Switch was done with, the Islanders scattered around the Villa in small groups. Gary, Bobby, and Rahim strategically positioned themselves on the beanbags, where they could see pretty much the entire lawn and the kitchen.

Lottie, Chelsea, Shannon, and Blake were arguing in the kitchen, judging by the raised voices and witch’s excessive gesticulation. Lottie pointed at Blake, scoffing.

_Lottie’s probably giving Blake a huge piece of her mind._

Gary chuckled to himself, glancing over the kitchen again. It was nice having the girls back, even though the evening promised nothing but the drama so far.

_At least, someone has Kat’s back._

Noah and Hope stayed back at the fire pit, now they were sitting on the bench next to each other, speaking quietly. Jacub, Priya and Marisol were hanging out by the pool. Only Kat and Lucas were nowhere to be seen.

As on cue, Kat strolled out of the Villa. Gary didn’t even notice how she sneaked out earlier - when he looked around, she was already gone. The redhead spotted the boys and made her way towards them. As if he felt her approaching, Bobby looked behind his shoulder and a huge grin spread across his face.

Bobby jumped to his feet and before the girl could react, he swept her off her feet, almost tumbling them both on the ground.

Ibrahim glanced at Gary, a tiny smile on his face. The blond couldn’t help but smile, too. After almost four days of seeing Bobby’s ‘dark side’ as they called it, he was just happy to see the pastry chef’s smile again.

_If me and Kat end up together, there’s a huge chance Bobby’s gonna move in with us._

Gary frowned at his thoughts: there are too many ‘ifs’. Baker has finally lowered Kat back to her feet, and she grinned at Gary and Rahim.

“What, you two are too lazy to even give me a proper welcome?”

Grinning, both of them got up and gave her long, warm hugs.

“It’s good to finally have you back,” The golfer smiled at her, pulling another beanbag closer.

“Yeah, it was dull here without you guys,” Gary nodded, studying Kat’s eyes.

_Something has changed about her._

Gary couldn’t put his finger on it, but she seemed different. Maybe it was the way she didn’t make a single joke. Maybe, it was that she sat down on the beanbag and she didn’t automatically lean her head against Bobby’s shoulder. Or maybe, it was that seriousness and… decisiveness in her eyes he’s never seen before.

The blond guy felt his heart going in for a loop as the thought dawned on him: she’s probably finally made a decision, him or Lucas.

“So,” She smiled at all of them. “What did we miss? I need all the daftest stories, now!”

“Mate, there was a lot,” Gary grinned at her. “My personal favorite is Rahim and that girl, Emily. She approached him with a proper golf talk,” Gary smirked.

“C’mon…” Rahim sighed.

“Yeah, she was like “Would you help me with my stance, Rahim? I always spread legs too wide,” Bobby chuckled.

“And Rahim gave her a proper lesson. She gave up on minute ten,” Gary sniggered at the memory.

Kat laughed softly, and Bobby froze, mesmerized.

_Meg never had a chance. He only sees Kat… If she’s not around, he’s in the dark._

“So, how was Casa Amor?” Rahim shifted the conversation. “What’s the goss?”

Kat chuckled to herself.

“Well, you guys have missed the funniest thing this morning. We were having brunch, and there was this guy, Felix… He asked Priya to take him back into the Villa… She said ‘no’ and grabbed a fruit pie and literally pied him in the face!”

The boys burst into laughter.

“Oh, I wish I was there!” Bobby grinned. “Good on her!”

“Yeah… I’m sure, other girls will tell you all about it.”

“It’s always more fun to hear it from you,” Bobby blushed slightly, squeezing Kat’s arm.

The girl looked up at him, and it was the first time Gary’s seen this look in her eyes.

No. It was the first time she looked like this at _Bobby._ It was a mix of tenderness, and worry, and care, and hurt, and… And she looked at him without her usual mischievous sparkle in those green eyes.

Gary shook off this strange feeling and looked at the other boys.

“Um, guys? Could you give me and Kat a moment?”

Bobby nodded, but his entire body stiffened for a second as if he physically needed to be close to her. When both he and Rahim were gone, Gary scooched closer to Kat, taking her hand into his.

“Hey.”

She gave him a little smile, squeezing his fingers gently.

“I’ve missed you.”

He didn’t plan to get soppy, but it was the truth. It was different without her, and not in a good way. It was too quiet, too dull, too cold, too… empty. She was the heart of the Villa, even though she never tried to be.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Kat’s fingers ran up his hand, brushed his shoulder and tangled in his soft blond hair.

“How are you, Kat? Really?” He asked softly.

She shrugged a little, ruffled his har and sunk deeper into the beanbag. Her eyes studied him for a long moment before she replied.

“It’s good to be back here, that much I know. Other than that – ask me tomorrow. I need some sleep to process everything. Though… I wanted to talk to you.”

Kat frowned a little, slightly biting her lip.

“I guess, I wanted to talk about us and…”

A loud noise coming from the kitchen cut her off. Both of them looked back to see Lottie and Blake getting up close and personal, and not in a sexy way.

“What the hell?” Gary jumped to his feet, Kat following suit. Together, they jogged towards the kitchen.

“… choke on the shit you talk!” Lottie pointed her index finger at Blake. “Didn’t you get the memo? You can’t say shady shit about Kat and expect that no one would put you right in the gutter, where you truly belong.”

“Lo.”

Kat’s firm, calm voice made all four girls jump on the spot.

“Stay out of it, babe,” Lottie frowned. “Someone needs to explain to this tramp what’s what.”

Kat walked over to Lottie and put her hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Please. For me.”

_That’s remarkable how easily she managed to calm Lottie down. And Lottie… I knew she’s a good friend to Kat, but this? She was on the verge of getting physical if I know anything._

Gary frowned.

_Bobby was really close to throwing hands earlier today, too. But it should’ve been me. I should’ve told Lucas what Bobby said. That he’s a fucking prick and he never deserved Kat. That he’s been a complete piece of rubbish and hurt her. It’s one thing to make a mistake, but the way he acted… like she was the bad guy._

Deep in his thoughts, Gary missed the moment most of the girls left the kitchen. It was now only him and Shannon.

“Alright?” He glanced at her. Shannon was always way hard to read, her poker face mastered to perfection.

“I don’t like drama,” She shrugged. “And it seems like this place is filled with it.”

She poured herself some more wine.

“Not going to lie, Blake has brought it to herself. It wasn’t her brightest idea, to say all those things about Kat in Lottie’s presence. But I guess… common sense is not that common.”

Shannon spotted Rahim hanging out on a lounger by himself, filled up another glass and gave Gary a half-smile.

“Enjoy the rest of the evening. Well, try to enjoy it.”

He was happy the girls were back. Seeing Kat after all these days felt really good. But something about her has changed, and he wasn’t sure how it will affect their relationship. When he saw her at the fire pit, she looked relaxed, almost confident. She looked excited.

Now, it was all gone.

Something wasn’t right about her, he felt it. Something has changed inside of her during the reunion. He replayed the entire thing, going back again and again to the moment Lucas walked out, followed by Blake.

_She didn’t even look surprised, as if part of her always knew that he would do something like that. She barely reacted. Blake was trying to play ‘if things were different’ card but Kat wasn’t having any of it – but besides that, she barely showed any care._

_G_ ary’s been thinking a lot about Kat these past three weeks. He was pretty positive that no other girl made him ever feel this way, like there’s suddenly this important thing he cares about. He didn’t want to lose her – but it felt like he already did.

It felt like they all have lost her, each of them in his own way. She came back single but somehow it wasn’t any better than if she’d actually brought a new guy with her. If she did, it would mean that she’s trying to make it work with someone, even if it’s not him. But she’s single now, and… and nothing. The way she was with him reminded Gary way too much of how she was usually with Bobby. Sweet and caring, letting him get close but not close enough.

Gary’s been a mess these few days. He’s been working out a lot to keep his mind off things, but it wasn’t really doing it for him. He wasn’t at the point of getting wasted and sleeping on the bench at the roof terrace, but it didn’t mean it was easy for him.

All these thoughts were messing with his head, making him question if he’s actually good enough for her. Gary’s never felt like this before, no other girl had him questioning his own worth.  
But he couldn’t blame Kat for it, if anything, she only ever told him how sexy he looks and how safe she feels in his arms. And yet, the more he thought about her, the more he wondered how someone like her could ever settle down for someone like him.

She was easily the most beautiful, smart, funny and loving girl he’s ever met.

And he was… Gary, just Gary. A guy, who never went to Uni and works as a crane operator. A guy, who wouldn’t know the difference between Moet&Chandon and an eight-pound bottle of cheap champagne. A guy, whose nan still cooks dinners for.

Gary shook himself into action: if he continues thinking about it, he’d end up at a roof terrace with a bottle of tequila. And that’s Bobby’s special.

**Priya.**

“Spill the beans, Bobs!”

Priya cornered Bobby as he walked into the bedroom searching for his water bottle. The reunion took a quite unexpected turn and she was determined to get all the goss.

“I’d feel more comfortable if I wasn’t stuck between the hard place and your boobs,” Bobbie raised his eyebrows.

“Ugh, but I haven’t heard you complaining when Kat does it,” Priya poked her tongue at Bobby but took a small step back. “Now, I’m listening.”

She studied the baker’s face intently until it went tomato-red under her stare.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.”

_Yeah, right._

“The kiss, Bobby,” Priya wasn’t going to back out. “You, Chelsea and the big smooch.”

“It lasted a second!” Bobby’s neck was as red as his face. “To say ‘hi’, you know?”

Priya tilted her head to the side, thinking about Bobby’s words. Part of her was hoping he’s gonna admit his feelings for the home decorator and they would walk off into the sunset. But there was also another part of her, that was still hoping that he and Kat will somehow find their way to each other.

“And that’s it?”

Bobby bit his lip, a deep line appeared between his brows as he frowned.

“If you must know, I… might see where it will go from here.”

His voice was slightly shaking, and so were his hands. Priya wrapped her arms around Bobby’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

She felt so sorry for him, there were no words to describe how her heart broke for him every time Priya saw his sad smile when he was watching Kat with someone else.

“I think it’s for the best, Bobby,” She whispered gently. “You deserve to find someone here, like no one else.”

She planted a kiss on his forehead and slowly pulled away.

He grinned sadly but didn’t say anything.

“Do you want to join me and Noah for a late dinner?”

Bobby shook his head.

“Thanks, but they called me into the Beach Hut. I’m just here to grab my water bottle.”

He looked around again and spotted it on one of the bedside tables.

“Thanks for the encouragement though. It means a lot,” He gave her a tiny smile and went downstairs, leaving Priya alone with her thoughts.

For her, everything has worked out perfectly. She put her trust in Noah, and he didn’t disappoint her. When she saw him alone, she felt all of her insides doing cartwheels. He stuck with her and he was as happy to see her as she was to finally see him. She had no idea what was coming for them next and she actually didn’t care.

She hasn’t felt this way for such a long time, she started to believe that she never will. And now, she’s smiling just at the thought of the quiet librarian, who’s making them Monster Munch and red wine for dinner.

Still smiling, she went into the girls’ dressing room to change into her nightwear.

_This is perfect._

Priya slipped into a silk nightgown in the deep peach shade and threw on a lace kimono. Looking in the mirror, she brushed her hair and spritz the air with her signature coconut scented perfume and walked into it, letting the scent cover her hair and body.

Noah was waiting for her at the empty kitchen.

“Wow.”

Priya noticed his cheeks redden under the deep skin. She took her seat next to him and they clinked glasses.

“To trust,” Noah chuckled to himself. “And to the most stunning girl, I’ve ever seen.”

Blushing, Priya smiled at him.

“You’ve seen Kat like half an hour ago,” She teased.

“To me, you have no competition,” He said unexpectedly seriously. “You’re breath-taking.”

When she was a teenager, her mother kept on saying that she’ll grow into her looks. But fifteen years old Priya hated everything about her fuller thighs, and she hated how tall she was, and how different she looked. Right now, she wished she could go back in time and promise this ugly duckling that one day someone will call her breath-taking and he’d mean it. Not to drag her into his bed, but just because he genuinely likes her.

Sometimes, even now, she still felt like that teenage girl. She felt like this a lot since she came to Love Island. All the drama and all the stunning girls were doing her head in sometimes.

But being here, with Noah, who couldn’t take his eyes off her… it brought her confidence back and multiplied it and made her feel like she was really the most beautiful creature in the world.

“If only fifteen years old Priya could hear you now,” She said quietly.

Noah looked at her intently.

“You didn’t think you were beautiful growing up?” He sounded surprised.

“I was too… different to consider myself beautiful. I didn’t look like those girls in magazines.”

Noah went quiet for a moment, before placing his hand on Priya’s tentatively.

“I really like this quote: “There is no exquisite beauty… without some strangeness in the proportion.” He looked her straight in the eyes. “I think you’re incredible. Not just because of the way you look, but also how you laugh, and how goofy you are at times, and how you care about people.”

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before closing the distance between them.

Priya felt her heart thumping in her chest as his hands cupped her face, gently pulling her in for a delicate, tender kiss. Noah’s lips were warm and soft, and for a moment there she lost herself in this new feeling of being adored and cherished.

The kiss lasted just a few short seconds, but it was one of the best kisses in her life.

She beamed at him, and Noah returned the smile gratefully.

“I’m really happy right now,” He whispered, caressing his thumb across her cheek. “Thank you for making me happy, Priya.”

Her heart almost exploded with tenderness as she leaned in and gave Noah a little kiss on the corner of his mouth.

_I wouldn’t even mind if someone_ _shot_ _me right now; I would die happy. Happier than I’ve been in years. It’s so strange to be here with someone I feel such strongly about after being together for all of the five minutes. But I don’t want this feeling to stop._

Somehow, they didn’t need more words. They were just sitting in an empty and dark summer kitchen, looking at each other in silence disturbed only by the sound of them breathing and the distant voices.

Noah entwined their fingers together and put both of their hands on his warm thigh, gently stroking the back of Priya’s hand with his thumb.

It wasn’t the love at first sight, and probably, it wasn’t love at all yet. But whatever it was, it felt like it’s the most important thing in their lives right now.

Whatever this feeling was, it was airy and fresh, and warm, and it gave them butterflies. And all it took was just to trust each other – and trust themselves.

**Lucas.**

_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK_

He felt his heart dropping into his stomach the moment he saw Kat sitting at the fire pit, alone. The moment he saw her face he knew that he screwed up, big time.

Being Kat, she didn’t make a scene, didn’t try to push him for explanations – she barely looked at him at all. Her face radiated disappointment, but she didn’t look surprised.

And now, she’s disappeared somewhere in the Villa.

Lucas walked past the door to the Beach Hut when he heard her voice.

“… but good for them, right?” Kat’s voice was barely audible through the heavy door.

He looked around to make sure no one could see him and froze near the door, pretending to be taking a selfie. Suddenly, the door flew open almost hitting him in the face.

“Ugh!” He jumped out of the way a moment before the door hit the wall.

Kat only spotted him. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears, and she immediately turned the other way.

“Kat!” He ran up to her. “Please, can we talk?”

“Can we not?” She huffed under her breath. “It’s the worst time possible to have this chat.”

She couldn’t hide a sniff, as her hand reached her face to wipe off the tears, still sitting in the corners of her dark-green eyes.

_Was she crying because of me?_

Lucas felt his stomach tightening into a knot as he finally caught her gaze. Kat bit down on her lip, looking up at him with an almost hopeless expression on her pale face.

_I can’t believe I did this to her. Bobby was right, I’m an idiot. How could I even think for a moment that she might do something like that? Why didn’t I just wait for her to come back and explain everything? How could I hurt her so badly?_

The redhead let out a long, heavy breath as if she decided to give in.

“Fine. Let’s talk. Meet me at the roof terrace.”

She left him alone in an empty corridor, and it was the perfect metaphor for what was waiting for him: an entire life of being alone in an empty house. Because no one would ever stay with him, not if he continues acting like this.

It was just a stupid video that threw him off.

And then, Blake told him about those kisses… They weren’t even together back then. He had absolutely no right to act like that.

He slowly walked upstairs.

Gary and Bobby tried to talk some sense into him, even though they are rivals. And he was stupid enough not to listen – not to even consider that they might be right. He let his jealousy and trust issues to take over, and he fucked everything up.

_I’ll throw myself against that fucking wall, Bobby, don’t you worry._

Lucas flopped down on the bench, leaning his head against the ledge, and closed his eyes for a moment. He had no idea what he was going to say or how he was going to say it. He only knew that he needed to talk to her, to hear her voice, to see her face… How could he ruin everything right with his own hands? How could he believe someone else but not trust her?

“Hey.”

He snapped his eyes open when Kat lowered herself on the bench next to him, snuggling deeper into the cushions. She has changed into one of her PJs, long-sleeved satin crop top and pants.

They heard the distant sounds of the other islanders, slowly returning inside to get ready for bed. Chelsea’s loud squeal of excitement was followed by Bobby’s laughter. Kat’s shoulders tensed for a moment before she slowly looked up at Lucas.

“So?”

He took a deep breath to win himself one more second.

“I… I wanted to talk about what happened.”

He trailed off, frowning. He never struggled to put his feelings into words but being around her did something to him. With her, he lost his self-assurance and poise, and often times didn’t even care. But now… Now, he needed to find the right words.

“If you got nothing, it’s fine,” She snapped him out of his thoughts. “I’ll just go grub my pillow and spend the night on the daybed.” Kat sniggered. “In comparison to those in Casa Amor, ours are really not that bad.”

“What?”

She gave him a sideways look.

“I really don’t know how to rephrase that.”

Lucas gave himself a mental kick and focused on the conversation.

“Did you… did you sleep on the daybed? All the time you were away?”

She sniggered sarcastically.

“I also hanged out at the balcony a lot, thank you very much.”

He felt a strong metal ring tightening around his chest. She’s spent the entire time alone, sleeping on the daybeds, waiting for him… And he’s just a fucking moron.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Kat,” He whispered, lowering his head. “I don’t know what else to say. I got stuck in my head, and I fucked everything up.”

He clasped his hands together on his knees, his shoulders slumped forward. Under his breath he continued:

“I let my jealousy take over and… I did this. I wasn’t ready for the way you make me feel, and I got scared that I was into this more than you and… it wasn’t so bad until we got the video this morning. You were in it, a lot. And it just threw me for a loop.”

“What exactly I did in that video that had such an effect on you?”

“They… included the kiss with the Irish guy.”

“Well, that was during a challenge, wasn’t it obvious by the sound of ten voices counting down?”

“There was also the moment when you were… siting on the swinging bed with that new guy…”

_God, I’m fucking pathetic._

“Kassam?” She clarified. “So, me sitting next to someone made you feel like you can’t trust me?”

He couldn’t bring himself to look up at her. Now, saying it all out loud made him feel even more stupid than before.

“So, this was enough for you to decide that I’m the Thot of the Villa?” Her voice has changed, a sudden hint of a smile made him finally tilt his head up. “You’re even more fucked up than I am.”

She suddenly sneered.

“It wasn’t just that…”

_Should I bring up what Blake told me?_

“Well, share with the class, Mr. Koh.”

“The new girls… might’ve spilled some tea.”

 _For fuck’s sake, are you thirteen?_ He mentally threw himself off the Big Ben three times.

“I know about Rahim and Noah… and Bobby.”

At the mention of the pastry chef, her body stiffened, and her face has changed into a cold mask.

“Don’t drag Bobby into this.”

“So, it _was_ true?” He felt his heart pounding out of his chest when she gave him a long, stern look.

_We weren’t even coupled up at that point, and I still somehow managed to make this about myself. Even Gary wasn’t bothered about anything Blake said, and they’ve been together since day one, even during that weird Rocco situation. He tried to explain, Bobby tried to explain… But I was too blindsided… I need a fucking therapy._

“I’m sorry,” He repeated, looking at her carefully. “I let my own insecurities to take over, and I hurt you. If I could, I’d go back and change things.”

“But you can’t.”

Kat slowly leaned in, studying his face intently.

“I know where you’re coming from. We’ve been in an actual couple for like ten hours, and our time before was… It was confusing, for both of us. I was on and off with Gary, and with you in-between, and, I guess, you don’t know me well enough to trust me. I get it.”

She slowly brushed his gelled hair, and Lucas barely stopped his body from leaning into her hand.

“I guess, Casa Amor was too much of a test. I’m not mad, really. And I accept your apology. But… if you don’t trust yourself enough to trust me, I don’t think there’s a chance for us.”

Kat planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I really hope it’ll work out for you and Blake.”

He watched her as she walked to the door, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she walked. She stopped for a second in the doorway and looked at him as if she wanted to say something else. Frowning, she slightly shook her head, gave him a little smile and left.

If she made a scene or yelled at him or told him he’s a prick it would’ve made things easier, just a little. But she didn’t. And somehow, it hurt him even more. He gave up trying to figure her out, and maybe that was the problem.

She was at the same time the most guarded and the most ‘out there’ person he’s ever met, and there was no way of knowing what was going on in her head – or heart, for that matter. There was no way of telling how she truly feels, and maybe that what made him believe Blake’s words.

Lucas furiously rubbed his face and slowly got up to his feet.

_It’s not her fault I’m a walking textbook on trust issues. She’s been sleeping on the daybed all this time, and I… didn’t even think doing the same. I’m the untrustworthy one. And I’ve lost her._

His clenched fist flew up, hitting the wooden wall. The wood cracked under the pressure, and a huge crack ran across the panel. Lucas stopped, looking at his bleeding knuckles.

_This should hurt, right? Why doesn’t it hurt?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	27. Lost my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Deal with me  
> Steal with me  
> Just stay for a moment and heal with me  
> Stray with me  
> Play with me  
> Oh, how I wish you would stay with me..."
> 
> [All of the Love in the World - Lily Kershaw]

**Lottie**

“Have you seen Kat?”

Bobby walked over to Lottie as everyone has finally got back into the Villa, ready to settle down for the night. She spotted a little furrow in his brow.

“No, not after…”

She trailed off. She still felt icky after that ugly kitchen scene a couple of hours earlier. But she couldn’t just stand there, listening to Blake’s verbal diarrhea. Kat was her best friend, and no one would ever speak about her disrespectfully in Lottie’s presence, never.

“What’s going on?” Kassam walked out of the bathroom, a little smudge of toothpaste in the corner of his mouth.

“Have you seen Kat?” Lottie whipped off the toothpaste, smiling sweetly at him.

“Yeah, she went upstairs like twenty minutes ago,” DJ looked around. “Oh, there she is.”

Kat entered the bedroom, looking exhausted and overwhelmed.

“Kat!” Lottie waved her over. “Where’ve you been?”

Redhead spotted Blake glancing at her and just shook her head.

“I’m too tired. I’m just here to grab a pillow. I’ll be sleeping outside tonight.”

Kassam frowned.

“You’ve been sleeping outside for the past three days.”

“I’m single, I’m not allowed to be here,” She shrugged.

“And so is Gary,” Lottie added.

_He was so happy to see her. And now, when Lucas recoupled with that trash bin, they can be together, again. This is their fairytale story._

She cut herself short. She remembered what Kat told her on their first night at Casa Amor, that she wasn’t sure about Gary. But with what happened with Lucas, and with how devoted Gary is to her… Kat’s bound to fall for the way this guy feels about her.

Being with Kassam was alright. He was attentive and nice, and he genuinely tried to make their relationship work. It wasn’t his fault that her heart was set on Gary, now even more than ever. Being away from him didn’t drown out this feeling. If anything, she liked him even more now.

As on cue, Gary appeared from the bathroom.

“Alright, Kat?”

He cuddled her and the redhead smiled at him sweetly.

“Kat was just saying she’s gonna be sleeping on the daybed tonight,” Bobby noticed casually, giving Gary a look.

_Bobby has just given up. I know, I like Gary a lot and it’s hard for me to see him and Kat together… But Bobby is in love with her. For him, it must be hell._

“Yeah, I figured, us singles should crash somewhere else and leave the happy couples to it,” Gary grinned.

_Kat doesn’t look too excited, but who would in a situation like this? Lucas did her dirty, after breaking up her couple he just stuck it on with that Possum, hypocritical piece of slime._

“One of the couples is bound to sleep outside, too,” Kassam noticed. “There are only six beds and seven couples.”

“We’ll join you guys, right?” Lottie gave her partner a pointed look.

“Certainly.”

Kassam gave Lottie a tiny smile of approval.

“I’ll grab us some pillows and duvets.”

“I’ll give you a hand,” Gary nodded. “See you outside,” He winked at Kat.

Lottie looked at Bobby, who seemed lost in thought as he was just staring at the spot just above Kat’s left eyebrow where she had a tiny birthmark.

“Night, Bobs,” The blonde girl smiled at the baker.

Kat held back just a little, and Lottie couldn’t help but smile at the way the redhead was fighting the urge to hug Bobby goodnight.

_Stop._

Lottie frowned.

_That’s something new. I’ve never seen her missing out on a chance to get all handsy with him._

“Sleep well, Kitty Kat.”

Bobby closed the distance between them himself, pulling the girl into a bearhug.

“Oi!” Chelsea’s voice made Kat jump, immediately pulling away. “Where’s my hug?”

The girl strutted over to them, wrapping her arms around both of them and pulling Kat and Bobby into a group hug.

“Good night, guys,” Kat gently extracted herself from the embrace and left the room before anyone could react.

_That was proper weird._

“Sorry, I’m gonna…”

Bobby nodded, frowning, and Lottie rushed downstairs.

“Kat!”

She caught up with the redhead at the bottom of the staircase.

“You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, why?”

Lottie linked their arms and both of them slowly walked across the lawn towards the daybeds.

_I can’t exactly explain what seemed so off in that scene. But something was not right with the way she held herself back with Bobby and how she practically skipped when Chelsea joined us._

Lottie still didn’t know how she felt about this new pairing. After that kiss at the fire pit, she and Bobby didn’t have a chance to spend any time alone but Priya told her about their little chat and Bobby’s decision to try to make it work with Chelsea.

Priya sounded pretty excited about it, and a part of Lottie was pleased about the news, too. But another part of her was sure that it’s not going to happen. Bobby was way too much in love with Kat to move on like that.

_But at least he’s trying. Though it must be really hard to move on from this perfection of a woman and settle for… just a nice girl._

Lottie scowled to herself.

_Well, Lucas seemed to manage that, right? Still can’t believe he had this actual bombshell and he went off with that._

“Looooo,” Kat grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “Gosh, if this is how I was during the Casa Amor, it’s a miracle you guys didn’t shove me in a pool at one point.”

Kat smirked.

“What were you thinking about?

“You, actually.”

“Oh?” Kat raised her eyebrows suggestively, sending Lottie into a fit of giggles.

“Not like that,” The blonde blushed a little. “Well, maybe, a little like that. But hell, you look fine in these PJs!”

Kat threw her arm around Lottie’s shoulders, pulling her into a cuddle, as they both collapsed onto one of the daybeds.

“I proper love you, Kat,” Lottie snuggled closer to her friend, burying her face in the redhead’s hair. “You know that, right?”

“Right back atcha,” Kat was stroking the witch’s back gently.

“I’m not sure what’s going on over here,” Kassam’s voice made both girls look up at him. He grinned at them, as both he and Gary approached the daybeds. “But I kind of ship it.”

“I thought Graham was the sailor?” Gary scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks blushing as he took in the picture in front of him.

Lottie couldn’t fight off a smile forming in the corners of her mouth as she watched Gary’s confused expression. Boys flopped down on the other bed.

“Sorry, Gaz, I’m keeping Kat to myself tonight,” Lottie stroke a strand of hair out of Kat’s face, and felt the redhead squeezing her hand gratefully.

“Thank you,” She whispered in Lottie’s ear.

 _Of course, it’s just all too much for her_.

All four of them finally settled down, Gary and Kassam in one bed, and Lottie and Kat in another. Redhead gave up the left side and smiled at the DJ who was lying in his bed facing her.

“Night, guys.”

They all went quiet. Lottie rolled over to her side, wrapping her arm around Kat’s waist. For once, it was quiet in this place. The lights went down, and the Villa was slowly drifting into sleep. Lottie was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard a whisper.

“Yeah, I can’t either,” Kat stirred slightly in Lottie’s arms, gently moving blonde’s hand. “My mind just won’t shut down.”

“I know that feeling,” Kassam’s whisper was barely audible. “I was actually thinking about that song.”

“Have you forgotten the melody again, Kasso?”

Kassam chuckled.

“These nicknames just keep getting worse.”

“You just have no appreciation for my creativity,” Kat sniggered to herself. “Unlike Chelsea, she is definitely a connoisseur.”

“I have no doubt about that. She’s your biggest fan.”

Kat’s body stiffened just a little as she continued.

“Yeah, she’s a sweetheart.”

Maybe it was because they were both whispering, but Kat’s voice sounded a little sore.

_I shouldn’t probably eavesdrop but… let’s be real, it’s me and I could’ve pretended to be conflicted, but well, I’m not._

“Did something happen between the two of you?”

“No… why?”

“That group hug earlier tonight. Awkward much.”

Kat exhaled a long, heavy breath.

_I knew something wasn’t right with that picture. She did act weird, even Kassam noticed it… though, I reckon, he’s pretty observant, especially, when it comes to Kat. I still wonder if something might’ve happened between them if I haven’t told her that I wanted him for myself._

“You’ve been watching the show up until the Casa Amor, right?”

“Not the entire thing, mostly just the highlights. Why?”

Lottie felt Kat stirring next to her again, as the redhead moved closer to the other end of the bed. Lottie could hear the sheets rustle from over the other daybed.

“This whole thing… got me thinking about how people actually see me, you know? This girl swooped in and Lucas’s lost his head completely when she told him stuff about me. Like… do I come across as this massive player?”

Kassam didn’t respond right away, and Lottie’s entire body stretched in a string as she was waiting for him to speak again.

_No one in their sane mind would actually think that of her._

“It depends, I think.”

“How do you mean?”

Kassam let out a sigh.

“Some people are just too narrow-minded.”

“That’s… a nice way of putting it,” Kat chuckled.

“I mean it though. I think you’re just confused and that’s why you sometimes do… well, _things._ ” He went quiet for a second. “But it’s obvious that you don’t want to hurt anyone. Even if sometimes you actually do, you know, hurt people.”

_He’s probably talking about Bobby. Her unwillingness to see what she’s doing to him is hurting him every fucking day. But she’s not doing it on purpose._

Lottie only managed to catch Kat’s last words.

“… in the family.”

“Yeah, my family is the same. We ignore things to the point when it explodes right into our faces, and even then, we pretend it never happened.”

_He never talks about his family to me. He only lets his guard down with Kat… but it seems to be more of a friendship thing. I guess it’s fair, it’s easier to speak about things like that with a friend._

“I told my parents I’m coming here the night before my flight. If you thought belly dance was a lot, just imagine their reaction to me, sticking it on with the guys on reality-tv.”

She chuckled to herself.

“Well, I could tell you about this meme going around…”

“Spill it.”

“Well, I find it hilarious but it’s… well, don’t take it seriously, okay?”

“A bit ominous.”

“I guess, it partially answers your question… about how you come across on the telly. There’s this meme, it says find 5 differences, and it has pictures of you on the daybeds with the guys,” Kassam trailed off, and Lottie could swear she _heard_ him blushing.

“Guys?”

“You know… Gary, Lucas… Bobby.”

Unexpectedly, Kat started laughing. Her entire body shuddered with a barely contained laughter, and Lottie fought back the desire to crack an eye open to see what’s going on.

“Oh, Lord,” Kat sniggered. “That’s… oh.” She trailed off. “Wow. So, it really does look pretty bad, does it?”

“Only for those who can’t see the woods for the trees.”

They both went quiet for a very long moment.

_That entire conversation was weird. And longer than all those chats I had with him combined. I can’t win this. She’s my best friend and I love her, but… as long as she’s around, no one would ever notice me. I will always be the best friend of the main character. And the worst part: I don’t think I want to live in the world when she’s not around._

Lottie nuzzled deeper into her pillow, trying to calm down her racing mind.

_With her, I’m better. I always thought I’m gonna change if the right guy comes in, that I will let my guard down and will finally become who I’ve always wanted to be._

_Turns out, I didn’t need a man. I just needed her._

“Hey, Kat?” Kassam’s voice snapped Lottie out of her thoughts.

“Yes, Kassam?” Redhead’s voice was low and intense, and she prolonged ‘s’ to the point she was almost hissing.

_God, the way she speaks sometimes… I can see what they all see in her._

“Can you promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?”

Kat shuffled in the bed as Kassam’s whisper became barely audible. Lottie couldn’t make out what exactly the DJ has told her, but the redhead chocked on the air just a little before she replied:

“I’m gonna try really hard.”

Kat snuggled closer to Lottie, softly stroking her blonde hair, and gave Villa’s resident witch a gentle kiss on a shoulder.

“Sleep well, Lo. Tomorrow’s gonna be better, I promise.”

Redhead wrapped her arm around Lottie’s waist and soon enough she was fast asleep. But Lottie couldn’t make her mind stop racing, one particular thought on her mind.

_The public is voting right now for which couple they think should leave the Villa. At least, Kat’s not in danger since she’s single. And so is Gary. I guess, they’ll just couple up again… I wonder if the public thinks me and Kassam could make it work. It seems like he likes me but…_

She cut herself short.

_No, he likes me. Period. He surely fancies Kat like everyone else but he’s with me. And it’s not like I myself has my eyes set only on him. Gary… I still can’t forget our date. He clearly wanted to be with Kat, but he tried so hard not to let it ruin our time together._

_But it’s all done and gone._

She won’t make this mistake again, not with Kat. Finally, she started to like this person in the mirror, and it was only because of the redhead. It was because of the way Kat made her feel like she’s strong enough to fight off her past mistakes and insecurities. Like finally someone saw her true colors and those colors turned out to be beautiful.

Lottie nuzzled her face into the curve of Kat’s neck, letting the scent of vanilla and jasmine to lull her to sleep.

**Kat.**

She was waking up slowly, her mind drifted out of the daze and Kat sat up on the bed. Lottie and both of the guys were still fast asleep. She heard distant voices coming from the kitchen and smelled a lingering scent of freshly made pancakes.

_Oh, someone’s making breakfast. These sleepyheads will be so pleased if I bring them breakfast right in bed._

Kat quietly got out of the bed and walked toward the kitchen, still bleary-eyed.

“Oh, Kat!” Chelsea beamed at her. “Bobby’s making pancakes!”

Bobby spun around himself and gave her a huge smile.

“Morning, Kat.”

He made his way to her, and the redhead barely stopped herself from commenting baker’s look: boxers with cupcake print and an apron.

_You can’t make those stupid jokes around his partner. He’s not in a friendship couple anymore, remember?_

“I hope you’re hungry,” He looked her in the eyes. He was still smiling but there was also something else there she couldn’t identify at the moment. “We’ve got lots of toppings.”

Somehow, she’s lost her appetite.

“I… I just wanted to bring food to Lottie, Kassam, and Gary.”

“Oh.”

Bobby nodded, stacking piles of pancake on the plates.

“Chels,” He gently nudged her. “Your time to shine!”

“Right!” The girl squealed. “I’m doing designs!”

Kat smiled at her, avoiding Bobby’s gaze.

“Lemon and sugar for Lottie, maple syrup for Gary and chocolate drizzle and cinnamon for Kassam, please.”

“How do you literally know everything about everyone?” Chelsea looked at her, amused. “Kassam has barely spoken to me in four days and you know how he likes his pancakes?”

“I just keep my eyes open,” Kat chuckled. “We had brunch together at Casa Amor, remember?”

“Nice spot, detective Kat,” Bobby grinned at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Bobby, the pancakes!” Chelsea yelped, and the baker flashed towards the oven.

_They look so in sync. So… together._

Kat felt a wave of cold, sticky feeling running up her spine, across her shoulders and straight into her chest. It was a new sensation, and it took her by surprise. It was almost like…

“Thanks, Chels,” She smiled at the blonde. “Bobby, you’re a star.”

“Why, thank you,” He beamed at her. “You’re sure you’re not hungry?”

“I’ll just steal a bit from Gary,” She managed a smile and grabbed a tray with plates and four cups of coffee and slowly went back to the others.

“Wow,” Lottie was already awake. “Guys, wake up! Kat brought us breakfast.”

“Oh, that surely is a good morning,” Kassam gave her a tiny smile.

“I’m just delivering, Bobby made it. And Chelsea.”

She sat down on the daybed next to Lottie and put the tray on the decking. Clutching a warm mug between her palm, Kat leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, listening to the others as they tucked in.

Her mind kept wandering back to the kitchen.

_Bobby looks happy today. Why wouldn’t he? Chelsea is amazing, he’s lucky to be coupled up with her._

She was happy for him, she truly was. She wanted him to find love, she knew, she _felt_ that he really wished for it. Even if he was all jokes, she knew for sure that Bobby’s deepest, dearest desire is to find someone to spend a lifetime with.

_Chelsea is good for him. She’s sweet, and caring, and loyal, and pretty. He said it himself, she’s a human equivalent of a cupcake. To him, she’s perfect._

Suddenly, she felt her eyes tearing up. It came out of nowhere, almost like a punch in a throat. There was no way of holding it back, not in front of the others. Kat snapped her eyes open, looking for a way out. If she doesn't leave now, they'll bound to see her breaking down.

“Sorry, I…”

She couldn’t come up with an excuse and just jumped to her feet, rushing into the Villa. All of her strength went into holding back the tears, and she didn’t know what the hell has gotten into her. Kat stormed past the kitchen and ran upstairs, ignoring the looks and shouts.

Kat slammed the rooftop terrace door shut and crashed to the floor, hiding her face in the palms of her hands. The tears streamed down her cheeks, and she couldn’t stop them. Nothing made sense. She was perfectly fine when she woke up.

Last night wasn’t easy but none of her days in the Villa was. She was fine until she saw the way Chelsea looks at Bobby, with this sweet half-smile playing on her lips.

_I should be so fucking happy for him. What the hell is wrong with me?! I’ve lost friends before, it won’t be a new thing for me to step back so their partners don’t get jealous or whatever… And Chelsea really is the sweetest person I’ve met, she’s gonna make him so happy… I should be happy for both of them, so why the fuck I’m not?_

Someone knocked on the door.

“Go away, please!”

She couldn’t even try to pretend that she’s fine. This feeling took her by surprise because she’s never felt it. She’s never felt it before, but she knew what it was.

Jealousy.

She was jealous of Bobby and she had absolutely no right to feel like that.

 _He doesn’t belong to you_ , she reminded herself.

But a part of her, and this part was agonizing on the wooden floor right now, got used to thinking that he _did_ belong to her. He was always there when she needed him. He was there to put a smile on her face, and calm her down when she couldn’t do it herself, and to listen when she felt like talking… and when she didn’t, he was just there to make sure she’s not alone.

She got used to the way he casually pulls her into a half-hug, and how he rests his head in the curve of her neck, and how his fingers gently trace shapes on her arm when they just sit next to each other. And she couldn’t imagine the world where she won’t be able to just wrap her arms around him, protecting her baker boy from the entire world…

_He’s not yours._

_Not anymore._

Slowly, she lied down, her cheek pressed against the decking. She was too confused to even try to make sense of her own feelings, but somehow everything started falling into places now. All this time she’s been trying to make things work with Gary, and her doubts about Lucas, and her fear of screwing Kassam up if she lets him any closer… It was never going to work, with any of them.

Because the only thing she needed was right in front of her, but she was too blind, too scared to see it.

She was so fucked up, so terrified and confused… She was so consumed by her hopeless desire to let go of that one old love she’s missed the moment when a new feeling took its place. She was running circles and didn’t have time to stop and take a look around.

And now, it’s too late.

_It’s too late because he’s happy with someone else._

A long, hysterical half-laugh half-bark left her mouth. It was so pathetic, and it was so her. It was so her, to ruin every single good thing in her life, and it was, even more, her to want something she can’t have.  
She's been dreaming for just one thing for the last seven years, for something to happen that will make her forget about her stupid unrequited love that has been eating her alive all this time. She wanted this feeling to stop, to just let her be, she needed that feeling to be gone. She just never thought it'd happen like this. 

_He doesn’t like you that way._

It was all too much, too strong, too fast. Just two days ago she felt this weird sensation that something wasn’t quite right but… she had no idea that she’ll end up here, crying on the roof terrace floor, scratching her nails against the wooden panels. She couldn't see this even in the darkest nightmare. It was wrong, it was the worst thing she could have done. She couldn't fall for her fucking best friend, it can't be happening.

How’s it even possible, to fall for someone without even noticing?

How’s it possible, to see someone every day, to touch them, to feel their lips pressed against your mouth and still have no idea that you’ve fallen for this beautiful silly face?

_It can’t be right, no, it’s not that, I’m not in love with my best friend._

_I can’t be in love with my best friend._

_I can’t be in love with Bobby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	28. Keep me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for the never-ending support.  
> I'm in the middle of a [yet another] personal crisis and this little story and your love for it is pretty much what helps me to keep going.  
> Honestly, I did not expect this story to go on for so long and I'm trying to publish new chapters as often as I can since I have enough of pre-written content (4-hour sleep is my life).
> 
> Anyways, I love you all, and I hope you guys are staying safe xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...We open the latch on the gate  
> Of the hole that we call our home  
> Protect me from what I want,  
> Protect me protect me..."
> 
> [Protège-moi - Placebo]

**Bobby**

“Alright, mate?”

Bobby and Gary were the last to leave the boys’ dressing room. It was almost time to go to the firepit to hear the public vote results.

“Yeah, I think so,” The baker nodded, buttoning up his shirt. “At least, you and Kat are safe.”

“For now,” Gary frowned a little.

Bobby eyed him suspiciously. He was pretty good at reading people, years of mediating conflicts and being everyone’s shoulder to cry on have taught him this much. Gary was off.

“What’s wrong, Big G?” Bobby placed his hand on the younger guy’s shoulder.

Gary paused for a second, gathering his thoughts.

“Of course, it’s about Kat,” He huffed. “We hadn’t had a proper talk since the girls came back. She wanted to chat last night but then Lottie and Blake got into it, and then she disappeared until it was way too late… and then, this morning…”

Gary trailed off, grimacing.

Bobby had no idea what’s gotten into his best friend today. She was slightly off the night before, but he wrote it off on the way the Stick or Switch went for the redhead. But this morning she just snapped.

Bobby still remembered Kat’s face as she dashed into the Villa, on the verge of a breakdown. She’s spent almost all day up on the roof terrace, ignoring anyone who tried talking to her. When she finally came downstairs, she’s barely spoken to him and Lottie, and soon enough one of the staff members pulled her into the Beach Hut where she’s spent almost an hour.

And then, Noah got the text about the public vote results being ready and all the girls went to the dressing room and Bobby didn’t even have a chance to catch Kat.

“You’ll have a chance to talk tonight, I’m sure of it,” Bobby patted Gary’s back.

“Yeah… I honestly don’t know what to expect from it though. She’s different. She came back from Casa Amor different.”

Bobby let out a tiny sigh.

All this time girls were away he’s been dreaming of the moment he sees Kat again. He surely tried not to be a complete melt, but it was just too hard, not having her around. He was so excited last night when it was finally his turn to join everyone at the firepit.

The moment he saw her his heart made a cartwheel in his chest, and the only thing he could think of was how perfectly right it’d feel when he finally wraps her into his arms. She was sitting there, and she looked so beautiful he couldn’t breathe for a moment, she took his breath away.

And then…

Chelsea kissed him. And god, he did not expect it.

“Bobby?” Gary’s voice snapped Bobby out of his thoughts. “Let’s go. It’s time.”

Both guys went downstairs, slowly enough to carry on with the conversation.

“It’ll turn out fine, Gary,” Bobby offered the blond a small smile. “Seriously, I do not doubt that.”

It was a lie, and they both knew it.

“Can I ask you something though?” Bobby moved closer to Gary, whispering. “I really hope you and Kat will make it work, I swear. But… in case it doesn’t happen… is there anyone else you could see yourself with?”

 _Please, say ‘yes’_.

He and Lottie have spent most of the day together, and even though she didn’t say it out loud, Bobby was absolutely sure: Villa’s resident witch wants just one thing. Gary.

_But she won’t act on it. She loves Kat way too much to let her feelings for Gary ruin that friendship. She’ll be pining over him until we’re all out of here, and then… If Kat and Gary do end up together… Well, let’s just say, we might start our own Broken Hearts club._

Gary huffed sardonically.

“At this point, I’m not sure of anything. I mean, I like Lottie, she’s a great girl but…”

“She’s not Kat.”

“You know that.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Bobby really did know that. Chelsea was amazing, she was so sweet and supportive, and she was so understanding about his… situation. But she wasn’t Kat, and at this point, it was the biggest flaw a girl could have.

_But at least, it’s not so painful anymore._

They joined the others. Bobby sat down on the bench next to Chelsea, and Gary took his place next to Kat, across the firepit from the others.

“Alright?” Gary smiled weakly at her, and the redhead reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“It’ll be fine, Garebear. Promise.”

Before anyone could say anything, Kat’s phone beeped, and she looked at the screen.

“Islanders. The public has been voting. The couples who received the least votes are… Hope and Jakub…”

Everyone gasped.

“What the hell?” Jakub scowled as he and Hope made their way to the opposite side of the firepit, just a few steps away from Kat and Gary.

Gary’s phone beeped.

“The next couple at risk is…” He gasped and looked at Kat. “Blake and Lucas.”

“What?!” Blake cried out. “But I literally just got here!”

Bobby’s eyes were locked on Kat. Her face fell as she caught Lucas’ gaze.

“I deserved it,” He offered her an apologetic smile. “I’ve made a mistake and got no one to blame but myself.”

“Excuse me,” Blake scowled. “Are you calling me a mistake?”

“That’s exactly what he said,” Lottie butted in.

“Guys, can we not?” Marisol frowned. “I don’t think we’re done here yet.”

The same moment Kat’s phone beeped again.

_I wish I could just stand there with her. I wish I could hold her in my arms and protect her from all of this._

“The last couple is…” Kat’s face went paperwhite and for a moment she couldn’t manage to speak. “Lottie and Kassam.”

_What?!_

Kat looked like she didn’t know what to do or what to say, so she did one thing she was capable of: she looked at Bobby, helplessly. He swallowed hard, unable to move as their eyes locked.

Kassam and Lottie both walked over to join the others.

“I’m so sorry, guys,” Kat broke their eye contact and turned to Lottie.

“Babe, it’s okay,” Lottie moved closer to the redhead, gently brushing a strand of hair out of Kat’s face. “If I leave today, I’ll finish moving to London by the time you’re out of here.”

“Erm, what?” Gary furrowed his eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m moving to London,” Lottie squeezed Kat’s hand affectionately. “It’s decided.”

Kat smiled at her warmly, and then her eyes found Lucas.

“I’m really sorry. No matter what happened between us, you deserve to stay.”

“I really don’t,” Lucas shook his head. “I had you and I was stupid enough to let you go.”

“I’m still right here,” Blake grimaced. “How much spotlight Kat can actually hog?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Lottie, Bobby, and Priya yelled in unison.

“I can’t believe the public doesn’t think we’re a good couple,” Jakub scowled.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have picked me and ruin my couple with Noah?” Hope looked angrily at him. “I hope you’re happy, babe,” She scowled at Priya.

“I really am,” The older girl smirked, tightening her grip of Noah’s waist. The librarian blushed furiously but his lips were curled into a smile.

Suddenly, Gary’s phone dinged again.

“Someone’s popular,” Bobby attempted a joke. “It’s like working in a telephone exchange!”

“A what now?” Marisol raised her eyebrow.

“Marisol doesn’t know something?” Priya smirked. “That’s new.”

“Guys!” Gary’s voice made them jump a little. “Shut up and listen to this. Gary and Kat, as both of you are single, each of you will choose one of the islanders at risk of dumping to couple up with.”

Gary frowned, looking at Kat.

“I’m going first.” The Crane operator took a deep breath. “This is… well.”

Kat reached for his hand. Her face was impossible to read.

_Poor Gary, he knows that Kat wants Lottie to stay but he also knows that if he couples up with Lo, it will mean the end for him and Kat. Because Kat isn’t blind, she knows Lottie’s still into him._

“This is not something I thought I’d say tonight,” Gary started, squeezing Kat’s hand tightly. “All of you girls deserve to stay… But I can only pick one of you… even if it means that me and…” He trailed off for a moment. “Anyway, I’m choosing this girl because this place wouldn’t be the same and because she’s important to… all of us.”

Gary took a deep breath and looked Kat straight in the eyes.

“Lottie.”

Both girls rushed to each other at the same moment.

Lottie was stroking redhead’s back, whispering something into her ear.

Bobby caught Gary’s eyes and smiled gratefully at him. The blond guy returned the smile, but his blue eyes were filled with sadness. Lottie went over to Gary and took her place next to him.

_She can’t even look at him. They’re both terrified of what’s coming next. But at least she’s still here._

Kat’s phone beeped.

“I hate to be in a position like this,” She frowned. “I wish everyone could just stay.”

“One bathroom between sixteen people,” Bobby coughed.

She chuckled and gave him a tiny smile before continuing.

“But in the end, I can only save one of you...” Kat turned to Kassam, and the DJ smiled at her sadly.

“Don’t say anything, Habibi,” Kassam shook his head slightly.

_A what now?_

Kat bit her lip and took a deep breath, lowering her gaze just for a second.

_What the hell is going on?_

“I want to couple up with Lucas.”

Her words were met with dead silence. Bobby felt like someone punched a hole in his chest. He came to peace with her and Gary, he _wanted_ her to be with him because he knew that the blond won’t ever hurt her. But this…

_She took Lucas back, which means her feelings for him are stronger than her pride, stronger than the walls inside of her… stronger than her boundaries._

_She went against her own beliefs for him._

There was no hope for him, and it took all his strength for Bobby to keep himself from collapsing right on the ground. The pain was so strong his entire body went numb. There was just this one thing everyone knew about Kat: she never forgives a betrayal. But she took Lucas back after what he’s done, without a flicker of hesitation.

_She must’ve fallen for him so hard she’s going against everything she believes in; she’s going against who she is._

In silence, Lucas approached Kat, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Kat…”

She shook her head.

“Not now.”

Kassam’s phone beeped: it was the time for those who were not chosen to leave the Villa. Chelsea grabbed his hand, and Bobby let the girl walk him back into the Villa. Only Kat and Kassam hung back.

“You okay, Bobby?” He could barely hear Chelsea’s voice over the sound of blood rushing in his head.

“Yeah, fine.”

_Focus. Breath. Don’t act weird._

“Come here,” Chelsea wrapped him in a gentle embrace. “It was tense back there, I get it.”

Bobby spotted Lottie and Gary. Both of them looked at each other awkwardly, struggling with small talk. Gary caught Bobby’s gaze, and the baker could see a reflection of his own miserable state in Gary's deep blue eyes.

_He lost her, too._

“Babe!” Priya charged towards Lottie. “I’m so glad you’re still here!”

Lottie chuckled to herself, hugging the older girl back.

“I have no problem believing that, giving the alternative.”

Both of them burst into giggles. Kat and Kassam walked over to them, and Lottie and DJ went upstairs.

“Bobby,” Chelsea whispered. “You’re so not okay, fella.”

She squeezed his forearm firmly.

“What is it?”

_I’m a fucking loser, that what it is. I’m a complete, total failure and I’ll die alone because I will never be able to move on. I will always love her, and I’ll die loving her, only her._

Bobby squeezed his eyes shut fighting back the tears. She gave him a little smile as they both walked over to Gary, Kat, Priya, and Noah. Noah’s strong arms were wrapped around Priya’s waist, and both of them looked like they were in their very own little world.

Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

_He’s probably upstairs, trying to calm Blake the Flake down so she doesn’t make a scene._

“Hiya,” Lottie smiled at Bobby.

He pulled her into a bearhug.

“I’m so happy you’re here.”

“You alright?” Lottie whispered quietly, stroking his back.

Bobby’s eyes found Kat’s. The redhead smiled at him weakly, her gaze darting toward Chelsea.

_She doesn’t look happy. Why? What’s going on with her? She’s been so distant since the girls returned from Casa Amor… Did something happen while they were away? She’s barely spoken to me; she holds herself back every time I’m around… Is it because of Lucas? Did he tell her that he knows about our kiss? But it was nothing, it meant nothing to her, it’s not anything he should be worried about…_

Bobby’s head was spinning. His plan to move on from her was cracking apart, and he knew it. He can’t really move on with his life if she fucking _is_ his life. Bobby released Lottie from the hug and entangled his fingers with Chelsea’s, waiting for the dumped islanders to get outside to say their goodbyes.

Kat sadly lowered her head, and Bobby’s heart broke for her.

Whatever she felt in that moment just broke her heart, and he didn’t even know how to comfort her. He had no idea what was going on with his best friend, and he couldn’t help her. If it was happening before the Casa Amor shitstorm he wouldn’t think about it even for a second, he’d just walk over to her and wrapped her in his arms and wouldn’t let go until there’s a sparkle in her eyes again.

But he wasn’t sure where they stand right now and didn’t want to make things harder for her. All he could do was just stand there, his eyes locked on her slightly trembling fingers, and his heart ripped out of his chest.

**Chelsea.**

Surely, Blake couldn’t leave without saying her last words, but other than that everything went pretty okay, considering that Hope got dumped, too. Chelsea expected her to have a go at Priya but surprisingly, it didn’t happen.

Hope looked more sad than anything else but she handled the situation pretty well.

Chelsea sighed, sipping on the hot chocolate Bobby made for her. He was unusually quiet and a bit fidgety, and she could only guess what was going on through his mind. A small part of her was just a tiny bit jealous because it knew that ‘something’ on his mind was Kat.

But mostly, she was worried about him.

Before coming to Love Island, she watched every episode, every extras’ video, every insta story… everything. Love Island has become her life before she even stepped into the Villa.

She even had a step by step plan of things she wanted to do when she’s finally there.

First, become friends with Kat. She adored this fierce yet somehow soft girl who was always there to help the others and sacrifice her own needs for someone else’s happiness.

Second, shake Kat up so hard she finally sees how much love Bobby has for her.

And third, meet a cute guy and have some fun.

She was so sure she and Kat would become besties that it was a surprise for her that they never became friends, real friends. No, Kat was really sweet with her and they got along just fine, but… It was not the friendship Chelsea was hoping for.

When they got whisked away to Casa Amor, Chelsea saw it as an opportunity to get closer with the girls. And she did, Priya turned out to be even more fun in person… But Kat was so off the entire time, even Lottie couldn’t get through her walls.

The second step of her plan has come crumbling the moment she spilled the secret about Lottie and Gary’s kiss. It turned into a complete mess and Chelsea was so grateful to Kat that she’s stepped up and helped her to make up with Lottie. And it was just and old kiss everyone regretted about… Chelsea was terrified of what might have happened if she blew the whistle on Bobby’s feelings for Kat.

And finally, step three.

The only guy she actually fancied was Elijah but… but there was Bobby, who she cared too much about to put in danger. So, she decided to stick. But also, and it was really hard to admit, she liked him. Just a little more than a friend.

It was pointless, she knew it. He’s insanely, hopelessly in love with Kat, and no other girl would be able to turn his head, at least, not right now.

The only thing she could do was to make sure that Bobby isn’t driving himself mad once again.

Chelsea looked around the lawn. Earlier tonight, Kat, Gary, and Lottie went to the roof terrace for a chat. Gary got back downstairs just a few minutes ago, and Bobby went to check on him. The blond guy looked completely off the loop, and Chelsea was pretty sure that Lottie doesn’t look any better.

_Is it my place to go check on her?_

Hesitantly, Chelsea got up to her feet and walked into the Villa. Lottie was sitting on the sofa in the living room, alone. Her cheeks and eyes were still red and swollen, and Chelsea regretted she didn’t grab her water bottle with her.

“Mind if I join?” She asked quietly, making her way to the sofa.

Lottie looked up at her and made a weak attempt at a smile.

“No, not at all.”

Chelsea placed herself next to the goth girl and squeezed her shoulder gently. It was hard to find the right words now. She was always the chatty one but when it came to serious conversation, she always struggled.

“How are you dealing, Lottie? With everything that’s happened, with the recoupling?”

Lottie shrugged a little, her shoulders slumping forward.

“Kat asked me and Gary for a chat. I don’t think it’d stay a secret in this place anyway, so… I might as well use your ears if you don’t have anywhere better to be.”

“My ears are yours, babe.”

Lottie took a long, deep breath before speaking up.

“So, as everyone knows, I kissed Gary the night of the first recoupling.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“No, it’s fine, it’s all in the past now.” She shook her head. “And it doesn’t matter now. Me and Gary are coupled up and… he and Kat are done. For good.”

_OH MY DAYS_

“Lottie…”

“It doesn’t mean me and Gary are now a thing, just like that,” The blonde witch frowned, lowering her gaze to a little coffee spot on a carpet. “Obviously, he’s still into her and I… Anyway, this is it. I guess, it’d be just a little weird for the next couple of days, but it is what it is.”

Lottie finally looked Chelsea in the eyes.

“Thanks for coming here though. I’d better go find Bobby now.” She gave the other girl a grateful half-smile and wandered off.

_So, Kat and Gary have broken up? It makes sense, considering that she took Lucas back, right? After what he did, she still gave him another chance even though she could’ve saved Kassam for Lottie. Or, she could’ve saved him for herself. But she didn’t._

_Ugh, I sometimes feel so naïve. Like, I’m the only one who doesn’t understand what’s going on until it just blows up in my face._

The girl sighed, leaning her back against the sofa cushions. She just needed some time to process her feelings, she can’t go back to the others yet.

_Bobby’s probably talked to Gary already and he knows they’ve broken up. Kat took Lucas back but… Why? Does she like him that much – or she just didn’t want to end up wit Jakub? I thought she’d save Kassam but…_

Where does this leave her? She’s coupled up with a guy who’s in love with someone else and she has no one to talk about it.

“Hey, babe.” Priya’s voice nearly gave the blonde girl a heart attack.

“Oh, hey!” She drew up a smile on her face. “What’s up?”

“Everyone’s started getting ready for bed. Bobby was looking for you and I volunteered to help.”

“He was?”

Priya walked over to her, giving Chelsea an examining look.

“Is everything okay? Why are you here, all by yourself?”

“Sure, babes. I’m just a bit tired.” Chelsea was such a crap liar, Priya could see right through this awkward attempt.

“Yeah, right. Just tell me.”

Chelsea sighed. Priya was Kat’s friend but she was also always nice to Chelsea, and she seemed pretty excited when Chelsea told her that she’s gonna stick with Bobby… Maybe, it’d be a good thing to actually talk this through?

“It’s about Bobby.”

“Oh?”

Priya flopped down on the sofa next to Chelsea, crossing her legs.

“Well, I’m still coupled up with him. He’s still into Kat. That’s pretty much it.”

Priya’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my days, you like him! Like, you actually like him!”

“Shh!” Chelsea felt her cheeks going bright red. “Please, keep it down!”

“Sorry,” Priya grinned. “Okay, you didn’t hear it from me but I had a little chat with Bobby las night…”

Chelsea felt her heart skipping a bit.

“I asked him how he feels about your kiss during the Stick or Switch, and he said – I quote – “I might see where it will go from here.”

“He said that?”

“Yup. I mean, his feelings for Kat won’t just disappear but it’s a good thing he’s open for something new, right?

_is it though?_

“So… what should I do? I mean, I like him but I’m not sure it’s enough… Also, Kat…”

Priya frowned a little.

“What about Kat?”

“Oh, c’mon. She’s clearly not into sharing.”

Priya chuckled, amused.

“They’re just friends, babe. There’s no competition for her unless you’re planning to take over her ‘best friend’ title.”

_Well, you haven’t seen all those moments they had…_

“What?” Priya’s eye grew wide.

_Did I just say that out loud?!_

Chelsea blushed furiously.

_No-no-no, I won’t let this happen again, I’ve learned my lesson with Lottie._

“Nothing. I’m just saying that… Kat’s used to having him all to herself, even just as a friend. He spends almost all his time with her. Remember your first few days in the Villa? He used to hang out with you for your lipsync battles, and with Lottie, and others… Have you seen him doing much of that lately?”

Priya went quiet for a few moments, thinking about Chelsea’s words. As the older girl frowned, Chelsea let out a long breath.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about. I adore Kat, she’s been nothing but sweet to me but… me, hogging Bobby’s attention – Kat won’t like that.”

“Babe,” Priya looked deeply into Chelsea’s eyes. “Kat wants Bobby to be happy. If it means that she’s gonna have to share the spotlight, she’ll do it.”

The older girl got up, stretching.

“Let’s go, babe. A night of good sleep will sort you out, you’ll see.”

They went upstairs to join the others.

“Hey,” Noah made his way to Priya, his eyes glimmered with excitement. He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, making the girl blush.

“You guys!” Chelsea squealed. “Couple goals right here!”

Bobby waved her over from their bed. He has already nuzzled into the blankets and looked ridiculously sweet and cozy.

“You’re coming?”

“Yeah, just a minute.”

She rushed to the girls’ dressing room to grub her cuddy and PJs.

“Oh, hey, Kat,” She smiled at the redhead.

Kat caught her gaze in the mirror and smiled.

“Hey, Chels. I’m almost done.”

The redhead was wearing a black satin set of shorts and a button-up shirt.

_She looks blazing hot even in her PJs._

They walked out of the bathroom together, and Chelsea made her way to her bed. Kat hung back to chat with Rahim and Shannon.

“Hey,” Bobby smiled at her, as Chelsea slipped under the blanket.

Most of the islanders were still in the bathroom or dressing rooms, at it was unusually quiet. Kat’s laughter broke the silence, and Bobby’s eyes immediately darted towards her.

_He’s so in love with her. It’s sweet that he’s willing to give us a shot but he’s lying to himself._

As if she felt his gaze, Kat looked at him, making Bobby’s cheeks blush. She was about to say something when she spotted Chelsea in the bed next to Bobby. Kat said something to Rahim and walked straight out of the bedroom.

_Was Priya right about Kat sharing the spotlight?_

Chelsea frowned.

_Since me and Bobby have coupled up, I haven’t heard a single flirty joke coming from her, she barely spends any time with him… Too bad it’s all for nothing._

Chelsea looked at Bobby, whose face was still blushing.

“Bobby,” Chelsea whispered into his ear. “I’m telling you this as a person you’re officially coupled up with - get your head out of your ass and just tell her. Tell her everything, until it’s actually too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	29. I'm knocking on the devil's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...With your kiss on my skin  
> And this mess that we're in  
> In flames  
> We're going down..."
> 
> [In Flames - Digital Daggers]

**Lucas**

The lights in the Villa went off almost an hour ago, but Kat hasn’t turned up yet. Lucas was just lying there, staring into the ceiling, listening to Noah’s snore.

_For fuck’s sake, someone, buy him an anti-snoring mask or just fucking choke him with a pillow._

Slowly, he got out of the bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom looking for Kat. They didn’t get a chance to talk after the recoupling, and he honestly had no idea how to approach her. She saved him after he betrayed her, her trust and everything he told her.

 _She’s not the one to give second chances_.

So why did she give one to him?

Lucas walked down the stairs, his heart pounding in his chest. He’s never felt like this before, no other girl has ever made him feel so… overwhelmed. He felt too much, too strong, too deep, too intense… too dark.  
She was somehow the most beautiful and the most dangerous person he’s ever met. She was caring, loving, and supportive, she put other’s needs above hers… and yet, she was the one to wake up his deepest insecurities and darkest fears, and worst desires.

He looked down at his bandaged hand – after he actually punched the wall, it turned all shades of blue, purple and yellow and the staff had to cover it with a bandage. They also gave him a warning which he sincerely recommended them to shove up their asses.

_Where is she?_

He was almost ready to go back when he spotted candlelight in the kitchen. It was dark as hell and he could only see the contours of Kat’s body as he slowly walked over to her. She was sitting on the countertop with a bottle of tequila right next to her.

“Kat?” His voice sounded too loud in the unusual quietness.

He came closer, and she looked up at him with her heavy-lidded eyes and gave him a nod.

“You’ve expected to find here someone else?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I reckon, Blake’s in a hotel room right now, waiting for her flight back… to Trashland,” Kat chuckled to herself and took a sip straight from the bottle.

This entire scene reminded Lucas of the other night when he and Rahim found Bobby getting drunk right here, in this very kitchen. 

“So,” She hurried him. “Did you want something or you’re just creeping about?”

“I was looking for you,” He frowned. “Everyone’s went to bed, but you never came.”

“Didn’t feel like sleeping,” She shrugged, taking a few large gulps. “And don’t feel like talking, if that’s what you came for.”

Kat tossed her hair over her shoulder, craning her neck and wincing.

“Does your neck hurt?”

She looked at him and sniggered sardonically.

“My everything hurts, Lucas. My neck is the least of my concerns.” She frowned. “If you’re gonna stay and ruin the party, you might as well join me.”

She bent over and grabbed one of the glasses.

“I would let you drink from the bottle, but you know what they say, drinking from the same bottle is like kissing and I… don’t feel like kissing you right now.”

She poured a full glass of tequila and handed it to Lucas.

He knew that it’s a terrible idea but still took a sip.

“It’s weird,” He noted. “I’ve never drunk tequila from like a water glass.”

“There’s always the first time for everything,” She chuckled, watching him as he took another cautious sip. “Oh, come on, you could do so much more with that mouth.”

Lucas sputtered, choking on the drink. Kat let out a small laugh and slightly nudged his hip with her toe.

_She’s drunk. Not drunk drunk, but she’s clearly getting there._

“It’s just a little joke, didn’t expect you of all people to be this shocked.”

_She’s right. She speaks like this to Bobby all the time. Poor guy, no wonder his face is always the color of tomatoes._

He took a few large gulps. The liquor burned his throat but at least, his mind stopped racing,

“That’s better,” Kat let out a tiny smirk. She reached out to his glass and topped it up.

_I really need to slow down._

“What are you waiting for?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I shouldn’t… Me and tequila don’t do well together.”

“Oh, is that so?” She lowered her voice. “You don’t do well with many things. Trust, for example.”

He looked down at her. She seemed calm and unfazed when they locked eyes. As if under a spell, he pressed the glass against his mouth, gulping down the liquor until he was out of breath and dizzy.

Amused, the girl stroked his thigh with her toes, taking a few large gulps from the half-empty bottle.

Lucas wasn’t lying, his body wasn’t made for strong stiff drinks. Usually, he would just pass out and sleep like a dead after two glasses of scotch. Or, in the worst-case scenario, he’d just blackout, still awake but completely unaware of what he’s doing.

He extended his hand, waving an empty glass at Kat. She chuckled and reached to refill it, almost losing her balance.

“Woops,” She steadied herself. “Too early to end up flat on my face.”

“It’s almost midnight,” He noticed so amiss, that Kat burst into laughter almost falling off the countertop again.

With what was left of his consciousness, he looked at her, trying to make his voice sound less slurred.

“Can we talk about what happened?” He frowned. “I mean when you were away.”

“Haven’t we already?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I remember pacifically,” She chuckled. “Saying that I don’t hold grudges.”

“But you said we’re done.”

“Aren’t we?”

He was already way too drunk to continue with this conversation, and probably, so was she. Kat tilted her head to the side and a little groan came out of her mouth.

“Shit,” She rubbed her neck with her free arm. “Sleeping on those daybeds will be the death of me.”

Without even thinking, Lucas closed the space between them, placing his hands onto her shoulders, slowly making his way up to her neck.

Kat looked him in the eyes for a moment too long, letting him carry on with the massage for a few seconds before she curled her lips into a smirk.

“Did I say you can touch me?” Her voice went lower. “Down, boy.”

Her eyes were almost black in the dim candlelight, and Lucas felt the rush of adrenaline running through his veins.

Obediently, he removed his hands from the curves of her neck and took a step back. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly kneeled before her, his face just inches away from her crossed legs.

His mind went blank when she bit her lip and gently brushed her toes against his stomach and up to his chest. Redhead leaned forward, tossing her hair to one side. He swallowed hard when her foot pressed gently against his chin, making him cock his head slightly up.

Looking him in the eyes, she grabbed the bottle and then shifted her foot a little. He felt her toes pressing against his mouth and instinctively parted his lips, letting them slip inside. Slowly, she poured the liquor down her leg, and Lucas felt the taste of tequila on his tongue.

It was spilling out of his mouth and he tried to swallow as much as he could, swirling his tongue around the girl’s toes, brushing his teeth against the sensitive skin. His chest and stomach were covered with wet trails, and the sudden cold breeze made him shiver.

Slowly, she put down the bottle and gently extracted her foot from Lucas’ mouth, drawing a groan of objection out of him.

“No,” He gasped, grabbing her ankles with his hands as if he physically needed to feel her.

“Did I let you touch me?” She asked him softly, her voice deep and viscous as melted chocolate.

He let go of her ankles and rubbed his hand against his mouth, whipping off the residues of tequila with the bandage. Lucas’ heart was thumping in his chest, and he was more than sure that the entire Villa can hear his heartbeat.

“What happened to your hand?” Kat raised an eyebrow at him.

“A wall,” He managed a little smirk, but his voice was shaking.

She bent over and reached for his hand.

“Stand up.”

His entire body was clearly against it as he tried to follow the order. His muscles turned into jelly and his head was spinning. He wanted her so badly, his body craved her, her lips, her cold hands, her anything.

“I can’t.”

“You can’t?”

Slowly, he got up, grabbing at the countertop to steady himself.

“You didn’t lie,” She mused. “You really can’t drink, can you?”

He was about to say something, but he’s already forgotten the only thought his brain managed to deliver. Kat took his bandaged hand into her, studying it for a moment before she brought it to her lips and planted a gentle kiss on top of the bandage.

“Do you have anger issues, on top of everything else?”

Lucas couldn’t even make out if she was serious or not. His mind was empty, and the only thought there was in his head, was that he wanted to return to where he was just a moment ago – down on his knees, before her.

He felt his throat going dry as she kept kissing his fingertips, her lips barely touching the sensitive skin.

“You really are a Pandora’s box, Dr. Koh.”

He could barely hear her voice over the blood rushing through his head, as if he was underwater. Her tongue flickered from the base of this thumb all the way to the tip, sending a thrill of electricity down his spine.

“Please…”

He was so hard it was almost painful.

“Please what?”

He couldn’t say it, he wasn’t even sure what he was asking for. He wasn’t sure he had a right to ask for anything. A small part of his brain that hasn’t shut down completely was yelling at him to stop.

_She’s drunk, she’s been drinking even before I found her, she has no idea what she’s doing._

“Please what, Luc?” She repeated, sliding her hands up his sides scratching his skin slightly with her nails.

Whatever blood was still there in his brain rushed straight to his dick at the sound of her voice filled with those dangerous, almost feral notes. His muscles gave out and he landed hard on his knees.

“Oh, I see,” The sound of her soft laughter filled up the air between them. “If that’s what you want, who am I to say ‘no’?”

His heart was pounding out of the chest as he circled his fingers around her fragile ankles, slowly moving up her shins all the way up to the knees. He swallowed hard leaning in closer and caught her studying gaze. She weaved her fingers through her curls, tilting her head to the side.

He took it as permission to continue and brushed his tongue against the silky skin of her leg, gently licking the tequila trails off. Her skin was somehow sweet as if she was made of chocolate, and he couldn’t stop tasting it even when her leg was wet from his tongue. Unable to contain himself, Lucas let a quiet moan escape his mouth.

Slowly, Kat bent over and tilted his chin with her index finger.

The candlelight has died out and now he could barely make out her features, and he focused on the two black voids that her eyes were. He watched her as she carefully slipped down from the countertop, towering above him.

Everything else was blurred, he could only see her, and he wasn’t sure anymore that this isn’t some kind of a feverish dream he’d wake up from on the sheets soaked up in a sweat. He shifted a little trying to ease the pressure on his throbbing cock.

_It’s cruel…_

“What exactly?” Her voices reached his ears as through the water column.

Did he just say it out loud?

“This,” He whispered as she slowly lowered herself, kneeling right before him.

“Isn’t it what you like?” She pressed her nails against the delicate skin of his neck, and he growled, pressing harder against her fingers. “Or should I be kinder?”

Gently, she ran her other hand up his stomach all the way to his chest. She put her cold palm onto his chest, right where his heart was, feeling Lucas’ heartbeat going even faster as the nails of her other hand dug deeper into his skin.

She leaned in and planted the gentlest kiss on his collarbone before biting down hard, drawing a low ragged moan out of his throat.

“So, how do you want it to be, Lucas?” She hissed his name into the man’s ear like a snake, sending shivers all over his body.

Being with her was like reading a book backwards, he knew how it’ll end but the middle part was blurred, unknown, and terrifying. And somehow, it was driving him wild. This knowledge that she doesn’t belong to him and never will, but yet, he has her now.

His cheeks went bright red and hot when the words left his mouth.

“Don’t be…”

She leaned in, drawing a wet trail up his neck and across his jawline with her hot tongue.

“Don’t be what?”

“Don’t be kind.”

She rewarded him with a low snarl, sinking her teeth deep into his throat, sharp and painful, almost drawing blood. Before it became too torturous, she licked the bite tenderly.

Kat threaded fingers through Lucas’ hair ruffling it.

“I hate this fucking gel,” She whispered before running her tongue against the shell of his ear. “You’re lucky I’m not your girlfriend. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be allowed to use it.”

Suddenly, she pushed him onto his back, and Lucas gasped when she threw her leg over his hips, straddling him. He knew she could feel how hard he was for her, and his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Absentmindedly, he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Look at me,” She ordered sternly, mapping his body with one hand, her other pressed firmly against his neck.

He obeyed, looking at her with such a deep need, his yearning so insatiable, Kat almost gasped. She frowned, releasing the grip of Lucas’ neck.

“No…” He whimpered. “No, don’t stop.”

She leaned in closer, brushing a loose strand of hair out of his face, studying his eyes intently.

“You sure?” She asked softly. “If it’s too strong…”

He growled and pulled her in, crashing their bodies against each other. 

“It means nothing, you know that, right?”

He nodded, pushing himself up to brush his lips against her mouth.

He knew that when the morning comes, it will find him torn apart, but he was too drunk and too ravenous to stop now. His desire was too powerful, too voracious.

“Please,” He half-moaned half-whispered. “Do something… do something to me.”

Kat chuckled under her breath, slowly pulling away.

“Stand up.”

It took Lucas three tries before he finally managed to get up to his feet. He could barely stand still, his head spinning with alcohol and longing. She studied him with her eyes, leaning slightly back until she was resting on her elbows.

“Undress yourself.”

It wasn’t too much of a job, he was only wearing his boxers, but his fingers were trembling, and his knees were so weak he’s almost tripped as he wiggled out of his pants. He thanked all the gods it was way too dark for the cameras to pick up on anything – and for Kat to see how his face and neck went red with embarrassment and anticipation.

She slightly tilted her head to the side, biting her lip gently as she took a better look at him. He felt her gaze burning holes in his skin, it was so dark and intense and hungry, and it was for him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and this knowledge turned him on even more.

Lucas felt his hands shaking with desire, _need_ to touch her, to taste her on his tongue, to feel her, all of her. He moaned as the cool breeze reached his skin, sending goosebumps all over his body.

“I like seeing you like this,” She said softly. “I wonder, how long can you stay like this?”

He groaned in protest at the very thought of waiting.

“Please…”

“Please what?”

_I’ll fucking die if I wait any longer._

“I asked you a question. Please what, Lucas?”

Somehow, all his poise disappeared when he was with her, when she took charge of him like this. He was willing to do anything, everything she asks – orders – him to.

“I need you… I, please, can I feel you?”

She lightly tapped her finger against her lips.

“I don’t think we’re quite there yet,” She shook her head softly. “But for now, you can touch yourself.”

A thrill of electricity ran down his spine, making his cock even harder, though he didn’t think it was even possible. A low growl escaped his mouth, as he threw his head back, resting it against the wall behind him.

“Look at me,” She commanded. “I want to see your eyes when you’re doing it.”

He looked her dead in the eye, loosing whatever self-control he previously held. His hand slipped down his body, his short nails scratching against the tensed muscles not hard enough as he tried to copy the way Kat did it. His other hand slowly reached for his achingly hard cock. He couldn’t contain a low groan as his fingers touched his flesh, stroking the length.

His vision was blurred but he kept his eyes locked on Kat, even though he couldn’t even make out her face. Slowly, she got up to her feet, not letting him break the eye contact, and beckoned him over. He needed her urgently, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch her until she says so. Kat lifted herself, taking her previous position on the countertop.

“Can I?” He swallowed hard as his eyes flickered to her lips for a moment.

“I told you, I really don’t feel like kissing you tonight,” She responded, stroking his shoulders. “Is there anything else you’d like to do to me?”

With a growl, he leaned into her, crashing his mouth against her neck as his hands roamed her body. She didn’t stop him, pressing her chest against his torso and raking her fingers up his back, leaving deep burning scratches on the hot wet skin.

With his trembling fingers Lucas undone the buttons on her shirt, kissing hungrily his way across her collarbone and down her chest, feeling her stomach muscles tense as he trailed a wet path with his tongue and then ghosted his breath over it.

She gasped just a little, digging her fingers deeper into his shoulders. He pulled her closer too strong, and she almost slipped off the countertop.

“Sorry,” He was happy she couldn’t see his embarrassed frown.

She tilted his head up with her finger, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her breasts brushed against his chest, drawing moans out of both of them.

“It’s okay,” She whispered, and Lucas wasn’t sure if she meant his awkward movement or something else.

But he didn’t care. At this point, all he could think of was how she’d taste when she comes undone on his tongue.

Softly, he unwrapped himself from her legs, kneeling down yet again. He took a gentle hold of her foot, kissing each of her perfect toes slowly, looking up at her. She was breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling fast and heavy.

He made his way up with kisses and gentle bites and looked up at her, again. Her hair was matted, and she was biting down on her lip hard trying to keep quiet.

He was determined to make her growl his name into the stars, he wanted to _hear_ her losing control, the way he lost it whenever she was around. His hands pulled gently on the silk fabric of her shorts, and Kat pushed her hips up so he could take it off for her.

He licked a stripe against her with the flat of his tongue and she shuddered under his touch uncontrollably. She was soaked for him, even though she remained in control all this time. And he desperately needed it to change, he needed to see her losing this fucking control at least for a second.

It was just for tonight, but she was his, and if he wasn’t so drunk and desperate for relief, he would’ve acted differently… maybe. He wanted her so badly it hurt, even if it won’t last, even if he – or she – regrets it when the sun comes up.

He was listening to her body, alternating broad strokes with just flicks of his tongue and gentle sucking until he heard it. A quiet, soft moan. She threw her head back for a moment before looking back down.

He couldn’t contain a grin, and she chuckled to herself.

She gasped as he slipped two fingers inside of her, his tongue continued drawing patterns. He was only focused on her, he needed to hear her more, taste her more, have her more. She was thrusting against his fingers, trying to feel more, and Lucas felt his heart banging in his chest as he curled fingers upwards inside of her.

Her body started to tremble and she grabbed at his shoulder, digging her nails deep into the skin, as she finally let herself go. A deep, throaty moan escaped her mouth sending a bolt of electricity down Lucas’ spine.

“Please, Kat,” He whispered against her, moving his fingers faster. “Please, come for me.”

He felt her clenching and pulsing around him, gasping for air and it threw him over the edge, too. He didn’t even touch himself; her climax was enough for him to come so hard he had to grab on Kat’s hips, or he’d end up flat on his face.

His mouth was dry and aching, and he barely recognized his own voice, distorted by the throaty groan he let out. His face was wet with sweat and tears and her juice, and it was all too strong, too much. Kat bent down to him just in time to catch his shoulders as his muscles gave out.

She slipped down and helped him to lie down, resting Lucas’ head on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” She whispered as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath. “It’s okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	30. All this pain begins to feel like pleasure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Time is being wasted screaming, not listening  
> I promise you'll heal me better  
> You're so unaware about the feeling  
> The same thing, the same damn thing..."
> 
> [Stand Still - Sabrina Claudio]

**Bobby**

_God, someone, strangle him with a pillow._

Noah’s loud snoring woke Bobby up. He reached for his phone: almost two in the night. He quietly slipped out of the bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom, hitting his big toe hard against one of the nightstands.

Bobby’s hand flew up to his mouth as he was almost ready to cry out with pain.

_Bloody hell._

He took a few deep breaths and whipped off the tears before continuing his way down the stairs. His mouth was parched, and the overall feeling was a bit… off? He did not just wake up from Noah’s snoring, but it was almost like something kicked him out of the sleep. Like his brain just shook him awake.

_That’s weird, even for me._

Bobby stopped in front of one of the windows, taking in the view of dark Spanish landscape illuminated by stars and moon.

When he drifted to sleep, Kat still hasn’t turned up. The last thing he saw before his eyelids became too heavy to keep them open was Lucas, lying alone in his bed. Somehow, it was comforting. Bobby had no idea what was going on between these two but at least, it seemed, Kat wasn’t ready to get back to the coupley things with the physiotherapist yet.

 _But she saved him,_ Bobby reminded himself. _She took him back. You know what it means._

He glanced at the moon again. It was still there, cold and distant, _she_ was there.

Bobby let a long sigh escape his mouth, replaying the past few hours in his head. First, dumping. Then, his chat with Gary.

_Poor Gary. He was barely able to speak._

The pastry chef frowned at the memory.

_Kat’s broken up with the blond, in her very ‘Kat’ manner._

“She said that now me and Lottie are coupled up, and she won’t interfere,” Gary air-quoted the last word. “It almost feels like… I dunno, she was happy for the escape route?”

Bobby tried to comfort the younger guy, but his own mind was racing. Gary wasn’t wrong, and Bobby knew it, he felt it. Something has changed for Kat. Something has changed _inside_ of her. She was so quiet and distant, and also the way she snapped this morning… Was it all about Lucas? She’s barely spoken with the guy, and Bobby knew for sure that they haven’t spent any time together after tonight’s dumping.

_So, what the hell is going on with her?_

Above all, he just missed his best friend. He missed their chats and their silly games, and he missed the way she laughed. He had this longing for her, but mostly, he just wanted his friend back. He came to terms with his unrequited love for her, and he was ready to live with it his entire life, as long as she will be there, his best friend and his rock.

But now, it felt like she was even further away than when she was in Casa Amor. Her physical presence somehow felt more like absence, and he couldn’t even explain this feeling to himself. As if only the shell of Kat came back, an empty, hollow shell.

And it was breaking him.

_If she’s sleeping on the daybed, would she mind if I just stayed with her?_

He made his way downstairs, moving as slow and careful as possible to avoid crashing into something else. He heard a quiet rustle as he was ready to step out of the Villa and looked around.

_We’re in the middle of nowhere, what if there’s a hungry raccoon inspecting the cupboards?_

Bobby took a slow step forward, still hidden behind the doorway, and narrowed his eyes. His heart skipped a beat, and then another, and then it just stopped, unable to take any more pain.

He would recognize her even with his eyes closed, even in complete darkness and silence. His body always _knew_ when she was around, it was almost an instinct. And now, he didn’t need to see her face to know it was Kat, sitting on the countertop with her legs wrapped around someone’s – Lucas’ – neck.

Bobby couldn’t move, his entire body went numb and still, freezing on a spot. He couldn’t close his eyes, he couldn’t even blink, as if there was just no strength in the body of his for such a simple thing. As if it was his own torture, to watch her with someone else.

A soft, quiet moan escaped her mouth, and went straight into Bobby’s chest, like a thousand needles piercing his heart mercilessly.

She threw her head slightly back, her body moving frantically chasing the relief, and Bobby felt burning tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. It was somehow the most beautiful and the most morbid thing he’s ever seen, and he was absolutely sure that nothing, nothing he’d ever see or feel would ever bring him as much pain as Kat’s fingers clenched onto another man’ shoulder as she finally came undone.

Kat slipped down from the countertop, cradling Lucas in her arms like a child, whispering something to him as his body still trembled with the aftershocks.

Nothing, and he knew it, nothing would ever break his heart again, because there is no way to break what’s been already shattered. And the worst part? He’s so madly in love with her he’s eager to do whatever, anything she asks him to, only to keep her in his life for as long as he can, even if it means that _this_ was just the beginning.

He’s willing to rip out his heart out of his chest and bleed out on the fucking bathroom floor if only it’d give him a little more time with her. He is a bloody masochist, but all this pain started to feel like pleasure, like his very own drug, and she was his only fix, the only thing that kept him going. She was the only thing that could mend him, but she was also what broke him from the start, and at this point, he wasn't even sure he actually _wanted_ to be fixed anymore. 

He was beautifully broken for her, and maybe that was his remedy, after all.

**Kat**

_My fucking head._

She gulped down her second cup of coffee, but it didn’t seem to help much. Her entire body was sore, and all Kat needed, was a good massage. Ironically, the only person who could give one was sitting in front of her with his face hidden in his hands, struggling to even speak.

Lucas was covered in a blanket and looked like a ruffled sparrow with his matted hair.

_Okay, I might now understand why he always gels his hair, he looks ridiculous._

“Morning, guys!” Chelsea’s enthusiastic squeal was met with a loud groan.

Chelsea eyed Lucas suspiciously.

“Are you alright?”

“Do I look alright to you?” Lucas squeezed his temples. “Sorry.”

_He really can’t drink. At least, he feels too shitty to try and talk about what happened. Or, maybe, it meant nothing to him._

Kat huffed under her breath: _yeah, and pigs can fly._

She finished chopping the celery and looked at Lucas sympathetically. 

“You might want to cover your ears for this.”

She turned the switch on, and the smoothie maker growled. It was one of her signature hangover remedies: celery, cayenne pepper, ginger, seltzer and a few shots of the same drink from last night. Surely, the producers won’t be happy about them drinking tequila at nine in the morning, but who cares at this point?

She poured the disgusting goop into a glass and put it in from of Lucas, much to Chelsea’s amusement. Before the other girl could make any comment, Kat shook her head and mouthed ‘no’.

“I feel sick even looking at it,” The physiotherapist winced in disgust. "This looks awful."

“Then you’d better not smell it,” Kat chuckled. “Take it as a medicine, doctor.”

He gave her an anguished look and took a small sip, grimacing. Before she could stop herself, Kat leaned in closer and whispered into the man’s ear.

“I _know_ that you can do so much more with that mouth.”

_The hell was that?_

Lucas’ face went bright red as he stared down into the glass.

Thankfully, he was way too exhausted to even think about talking about last night right now, though Kat was pretty sure he’d recover fast enough to give her a run for her money. 

_Your stupid jokes won't help to convince him that you can't be together-together._

_But why not?_ She argued with herself. _It’s not like I have any other options, have I?_

_Gary is with Lottie now, but even if he weren’t, things wouldn’t work between us. I like him, I like him a lot but not enough. And he’s way too good to be with someone who’s not one hundred percent into him. It’d be too cruel to lead him on._

That was the exact reason why she didn’t save Kassam. If she saved him, if they’d coupled up, she’d do something stupid and hurt him eventually, she just knew it. And Lucas deserved to stay, she meant it, even though he really messed up. So, she took him back.

_But saving him from the dumping isn’t exactly the same as having sex in the middle of the kitchen with him, Kat. What the fuck was that about? Is it your new ritual: every time you see Bobby with Chelsea, you get drunk and fuck someone on the kitchen counter?_

Kat’s eyes fell on Chelsea, as the petite girl busied herself making breakfast. Chelsea expertly sliced some avocados and dropped eggs into the boiling water.

_Admit it. It was excruciating, seeing her and Bobby together in their bed, all cozied up like an old married couple._

It was indeed. She felt her stomach tightening in a knot when she saw those two together, and the only thing she could do was to leave the bedroom and get drunk. Sexing Lucas wasn’t originally a part of the plan, but somehow, it didn’t feel wrong.

When she woke up on the daybed with Lucas’ arm wrapped tightly around her waist, she prepared herself for a huge wave of guilt, a hurricane of self-hatred and… nothing happened. She didn’t regret it, she felt nothing at all. Well, maybe, she felt just a little turned on, but only because Lucas shifted in his sleep, brushing his erection against her lower back.

_Is he sixteen?_

She chuckled and gently untangled herself from his strong grip, trying not to wake him up. Lucas mumbled in his sleep and cracked one eye open.

“Shit,” He whispered through the clenched teeth. “Am I dead? I feel like hell.”

She looked him up and down.

“You look like hell, too,” Kat smirked. “C’mon, I’ll make you my very own hangover cure.”

And now they were here, in the kitchen, exactly where it all happened, like two criminals drawn to the crime scene.

“Here you go, babes.”

Chelsea put two plates of avocado toasts with poached eggs right in front of Kat and Lucas.

“Oh, you’re sweet,” Lucas wolfed down hungrily, happy that he could escape drinking whatever goop Kat’s prepared for him.

The blonde girl giggled.

“I’ll bill you later.”

Kat felt a lump forming in her throat – that was Bobby’s phrase.

_It’s not Bobby’s phrase, people say it all the time._

She thanked Chelsea for the food and watched her disappear back into the Villa, carrying a tray with two cups of strong sweet tea and a plate with two toasts.

_I’m so not going to the bedroom any time soon._

She pushed the plate away, and Lucas looked at her. “Since when do you say ‘no’ to avocado toasts?”

_Since someone who’s coupled up with the guy, I’m in love with cooked these fucking toasts._

“Since now,” She frowned a little. “Do you feel any better?”

Lucas shrugged and the blanket slipped down one shoulder, revealing the deep red trails and purple and blue bruises on his neck and collarbone.

_Whoops. There’s no way to cover THAT. Maybe, if I use some of Priya’s concealer..._

Kat carefully fixed the blanket, covering as much of his skin as possible.

“That bad?” Lucas raised an eyebrow at her, somehow amused.

“Let's just say, Marisol could’ve used those as evidence in a case of brutal domestic violence.” Kat couldn’t help a giggle escaping her mouth.

This entire situation was so ridiculously gruesome, it was either she laughs at it or she’ll have another breakdown on the roof terrace floor. And that floor has already given her a splinter.

Kat took a deep breath. Even though she didn’t want to talk about it, she knew that they should discuss what happened last night.

 _And what happened last night, Kat?_ She asked herself sardonically.

_You’ve used him, plain and simple. He might not be in love with you, but he still clearly has some feelings and you took advantage of him, just because you were stupid enough to fall for your best friend. Moreover, you were stupid enough not to even notice it until it was way too late to stop it._

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a bunch of islanders strolling out of the Villa.

“Kat!” Lottie made her way to her, suddenly freezing uncomfortably.

 _Right, she doesn’t know how to act now, when she’s coupled up with Gary_.

The crane operator himself stopped midway, with the very same expression on his face. Since she never made it to the bedroom, Kat had no idea how the first night went for the two of them, but she was hoping it wasn't too awkward. 

_Even if they won't work out, at least, they got a chance to see it for themselves. At least, Gary's with a girl who has her eyes for him only._

“Morning, guys,” Kat smiled at both of them, scooching closer to Lucas to free up some space.

“Hey, big guy,” Noah’s eyes widened as he spotted Kat’s creation in a glass right in front of Lucas. “Did they bring Rocco back or something?”

Now, everyone stared at Lucas, and Kat squeezed his knee reassuringly, as she felt his entire body stiffening.

“I was just bored,” She shrugged. “And Lucas agreed to be my lab rat.”

She casually grabbed the glass before anyone could smell the tequila in it, happy that she cleaned the smoothie maker right away, and gulped it down.

_Oh, god._

“It looks disgusting,” Marisol winced.

“I didn’t hear you complain when Rocco stuffed you with his ridiculous mocktails,” Lottie butted in immediately.

“Guys, it’s the morning,” Noah frowned a bit. “Can we just have our breakfast in peace?”

He wrapped one arm around Priya’s shoulders as he put on the kettle.

_These two are so ridiculously good together, it’s hard to believe he and Hope was ever a thing. And it’s so worth all the drama, in the end, they look so happy, I wouldn’t be surprised if they got married like two months from now, not in the slightest. They both really want to start a family, and fancy the hell out of each other… They won the Love Island, already._

Kat gave Priya a broad smile, and the older girl grinned back, blushing ever so slightly when Noah planted a gentle, almost unconscious kiss on the side of her head. Soon, everyone else joined them in the kitchen, only Bobby and Chelsea were still missing.

“Morning, everyone,” Rahim and Shannon were the last to join the others. “Oh, you’re making us breakfast?” He smiled warmly at Priya.

“Yup, we have eggs and hashbrowns and Noah’s so-called coffee.”

“Hey!” Noah pouted in mock offense.

“Like you don’t know it’s the truth,” She playfully nudged him on the shoulder.

Rahim took a seat next to Kat.

“Alright, Kat?”

She bit her lip but nodded.

“Yeah, I’m great.”

He looked at her intently, clearly not convinced.

“I was actually thinking… do you mind checking on Bobby?”

“What? Why? What happened?” Her heart skipped a beat. “Is he okay?”

_No, he’s clearly not if Ram is asking you to check up on him!_

Before her panic became obvious to everyone else, Rahim grabbed her hand under the marble counter.

“I didn’t mean to freak you out. He just looked a bit out of the loop last night and this morning, too. I figured he’d be glad to see you. I’ve noticed, the two of you didn’t really have much time together since you girls came back.”

Rahim gave her another studying look before releasing her hand from his grip. Kat nodded and turned to Lucas.

“Hey, I’m gonna go check on Bobby. Rahim said he’s been off this morning.”

“You can’t leave me alone with this bunch of vultures.”

Kat chuckled.

“A flock.”

“What?”

“A flock of vultures,” She grinned. “Let’s go then. You still need to get dressed anyway.”

They quietly left the others and walked back into the Villa, Lucas’ blanket dragging on the floor like a wedding dress plume.

Kat couldn’t contain a giggle.

“What?” Lucas raised an eyebrow at her.

“Nothing really,” She gave him an apologetic smile. It was just the two of them in the boys’ dressing room. “Look, I know, we probably need to talk, you must be confused…” She trailed off, frowning. “But I don’t think we should do it first thing in the morning. Let’s just wait until the evening, so no one would interrupt us, okay?”

“Yeah, fine with me.”

She couldn’t read his face. Usually, she knew exactly what he’s thinking about but apparently, hungover Lucas had a better poker face than sober Lucas. She walked him all the way to the boys' dressing room. 

“See you in a bit, Kat.”

She made her way to the bedroom, looking for Bobby and praying to the Universe she doesn’t stumble into Chelsea.

Rahim was right, she’s been avoiding Bobby. First, because Chelsea was usually nearby, and Kat didn’t want to say or do something that would make one of them uncomfortable. Second, her heart wasn’t ready for the amount of pain seeing Bobby and Chelsea together caused it. She was happy for both of them, truly, but… she just couldn’t be happy anywhere near them.

“Bobby?” Kat called for him as she entered the bedroom. No sign of Bobby there.

_Maybe they pulled him into the Beach Hut? Since I’m here, I might as well at least brush my teeth._

She grabbed her caddy and walked down the brightly lit corridor. She could see the Spanish hills through the floor to ceiling window and stopped for a moment, appreciating the view.

The bathroom door flew open suddenly, as Bobby stepped into the corridor. Naked.

Both of them stopped dead, eyes locked on each other. Kat wasn’t even sure how much time has passed, but it felt like forever. She used all of her self-control to keep her gaze on his face.

And then, her brain threw a memory at her. It was the night the girls returned from the Casa Amor. She and Kassam couldn’t sleep, so they were just lying there on the daybeds, whispering. He told her something, something she couldn’t forget.

_“Promise me to do one thing.” He whispered gently. “Go for what your heart wants. Really, really go for it, Kat.”_

At that moment, she didn’t know what’s that yet. But now… Now she knew exactly what she wanted. She knew it’ll hurt many people, and it will most likely hurt her, too. But maybe it isn’t such a bad thing? She’s been hurt so many times before, she knows the drill. Just one more hurt, it can’t be really _that_ bad, right?

Kat slightly raised an eyebrow at Bobby, giving him a half-smoldering half-playful look, she knew will make him blush in no time at all, and slowly licked her lips. His face and neck went bright pink as he realized that he’s still just standing there, completely naked.

“Fancy meeting you here,” She gave him a wink and then let her gaze slip down his body for a moment too long before meeting his eyes again.

It was far beyond their usual playful flirting, but… She was fighting for what her heart truly wanted. She always wanted someone to fight for her, but no one ever did, so maybe, it was the time for her to fight for herself?

Later, she’ll feel guilty for going behind Chelsea’s back, but she just needed to know if there’s actually something to fight for.

She took a step towards him, keeping their eyes locked and watching Bobby’s reaction. He looked utterly dumbfounded and flustered, and also… Kat tilted her head slightly to the side, looking up from beneath the eyelashes.

Bobby swallowed hard, copying her movements. His face was filled with so many emotions, there was no way to identify each of them. His eyes were locked on hers, and Kat was taking in whatever emotions were there. 

“I-I… I forgot my towel,” He stuttered, unable to break their eye contact even though his eyes started tearing up from not blinking for so long.

It took her just a few moments to think. She was still in her PJs, that was actually a long man’ satin button up and boxers that looked like oversized shorts on her.

Kat loosened the elastic and hooked her thumbs under the pants’ waistband.

“I think, I might have a solution for your problem,” Looking him dead in the eye, she slowly pulled the pants down until it slipped off her. Kat squatted gracefully to pick the boxers up, praying internally for… she had no idea what she was praying for. Whatever was happening in that corridor was odd enough on its own to actually think about it. 

She just knew that somehow, she needs to figure him out. She needed to figure out if whatever this is between them is just this weird intense friendship, or... She was hoping for this 'or'. 

Kat handed pants to Bobby with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

“Should we see if silver is your color?”

Bobby’s face went an even deeper shade of red as he took the boxers with his trembling hand. Her mind went almost blank at the thought that he’s about to put her pants on his naked body. She wasn’t sure she can handle any more tension; it was almost too much for her… but she knew that the only way to get what she wants was to continue with this little game.

The baker’s breath stuttered as he pulled on the pants and the cool smooth fabric touched his bare skin.

“I might need to change my name to Alice,” her gaze traveled down his torso, sending a thrill of electricity up Bobby's spine. “Because your body is Wonderland.”

_What?!_

They stared at each other for a long moment before bursting into laughter, grabbing at each other's shoulders.

“God,” Bobby cried out, his cheeks wet with tears. “I might as well retire now, that was better than anything I ever said.”

She felt all the tension leaving her body as he pulled her into a hug. It was unexpected and strong and reassuring, and her heart was going like the clappers.

Bobby's face was absolutely impossible to read, there was way too much going on. Hurt, excitement, care, worry - everything mixed up together in those feline amber eyes. Kat rested her head against Bobby’s chest, inhaling his scent, sweet and fresh. 

“I fucking missed you so much, Kat,” Bobby whispered into her ear, tightening his grip. “You have no idea.”

She weaved her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly to make him look at her.

“I do,” She whispered softly. “I wanted to do a runner and get back here all the time.”

He studied her eyes intently before leaning in closer to brush his lips against her forehead. She's never felt this safe ever before, like his hands could protect her from anything and everything that life was about to throw her way. 

“Did you really?”

“Yeah.” She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations of his mouth against her skin. She's been missing this for so long, and now she couldn't get enough of this feeling. She was in love with her best friend, but somehow, it didn't feel wrong anymore. Even if he doesn't like her like that, even if he only loves her as his best friend, she regrets nothing, not anymore. 

“Even with all those gorgeous new boys?” His voice went lower as he traced a path of faint kisses across her cheekbone.

“They weren’t a patch on you, Bobbylicious,” Kat smiled, her eyes still closed. “I hope you didn’t bake anything for those new girls. If I find out that you did…” She trailed off, and finally cracked her eyes open, raising an eyebrow at him.

“What’d you do, Kat?” He grinned smugly but his cheeks colored pink.

“I’d have to punish you, Bobby.”

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, sending them both into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, please do, Kat,” He blushed furiously before burying his face in her hair.

She stroked his back gently.

_There must be something, right? It can’t be just a friendship. At least, not anymore. But how do I make him see it, too?_

“It’s so good to have you back, Kat. Please, don’t leave me anymore.” Bobby whispered softly before pulling away. “I’m gonna get dressed,” He blushed and caught her hand into his. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before leaving.

_One thing for sure: silver is his color._

**Ibrahim**

It wasn’t exactly hard to make out what – or who – was on Bobby’s mind this morning. Bobby’s been a complete mess ever since the girls left for Casa Amor, and Rahim was way more excited than he’d expected when they finally got back. Mostly, because he was hoping that having Kat back in the Villa would pull Bobby out of his depression.

No such luck.

Kat was rather distant with the pastry chef; she’s barely spent any time with him. Bobby looked confused and lost, and Rahim just couldn’t see him like that. And that’s exactly why he asked Shannon to find a way to distract Chelsea this morning.

“Erm, what?” Shannon raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s nothing… criminal,” Rahim looked around to make sure other islanders won’t hear him. “I think Kat and Bobby need a moment to catch up and it’s been way too hectic in here these past two days.”

Shannon nodded, glancing at the baker as he and Chelsea were having breakfast in bed. Bobby was trying his hardest to keep up with the conversation, making five jokes a minute, but Rahim knew him all too well to know that he’s struggling. Shannon didn’t know Bobby well enough, but she was excellent at reading people and could see right through this joker mask.

“You owe me, Ibrahim,” She gave him a little smirk and wandered off.

When everyone else was gone, Shannon walked back into the bedroom and approached Chelsea and Bobby’s bed.

“Hey, guys. Chelsea, they want you in the Beach Hut, now.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll clean up and…”

“Don’t worry, me and Rahim are heading to the kitchen,” Shannon grabbed the tray and rushed Chelsea.

“Thank you,” Rahim gave her a kiss on the lips as they both went downstairs.

It didn’t take much convincing to make Kat go and check on Bobby, and Ibrahim was pretty pleased with himself.

_At least, they’ll have a chance to talk. Clearly, they are going through something… Kat’s been acting weird since the girls returned from Casa Amor. And Bobby... It's a miracle he hasn't had a massive breakdown yet. That little episode on the roof terrace was nothing compared to what's coming for him if he doesn't confess his feelings._

Rahim frowned to himself. He's been thinking a lot about Bobby lately, he cared so much about this lad, he wanted to finally see him happy.

_Even if Kat doesn't like him like that - though, why wouldn't she - he's gonna feel better just for getting this secret off his chest. Keeping his feelings to himself makes it even more difficult and painful for him. I understand it must be terrifying to confess feelings for someone, let alone your best friend. But she's bound to find out about it, sooner rather than later._

He just finished working out with Gary and Graham and was on the way to the showers when he spotted Bobby. He strouted out of the Villa and joined Noah, Priya, and Lottie on the beanbags, and he looked way better than this morning.

 _Mission accomplished,_ Rahim chuckled to himself. 

And then, they got a text announcing another ridiculously stupid challenge.

“Alright, islanders,” Priya smirked. “Me and Noah will be your hosts tonight, though we still have to answer the questions. You know the drill. The couple with the most right answers wins. First, girls. What’s your partner’s favorite food?”

“What kind of question is that?” Graham barked. “Are we six?”

“You just scared Marisol wouldn’t know yours,” Gary smirked scribbling at his board.

“Alright, boards up,” Noah smiled at Priya’s board that had a sketch of a Monster Munch pack.

“You guys,” Chelsea squealed. “I put a cake.”

“No,” Bobby shook his head.

“Spaghetti hoops on toast,” Kat huffed under her breath. Rahim, who was sitting right next to her raised an eyebrow slightly.

“Really?” He couldn’t contain a smile. “Somehow, it’s so Bobby.”

“What’s so Bobby?” Marisol mused.

“Spaghetti hoops,” Rahim smirked. “Kat just told me.”

“Was she right?” Noah raised his eyebrow, somehow amused.

“Yep. It’s a culinary classic,” Bobby grinned at Kat. “Though I have a close second.”

“Cake?” Chelsea beamed.

“No… jerked haggis.”

“A what now?” Priya winced in disgust.

“It’s a perfect way for me to show off my roots,” Bobby winked at her. “Plus, you can jerk literally any meat.”

“That’s what he said,” Kat’s innocent voice sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

The redhead caught Bobby’s eyes, biting lightly on her lip.

Rahim couldn’t help but smile, too: his little plan has clearly worked out well, these two looked happy as ever. Whatever happened between them was now gone, and the golfer placed a small kiss on top of Shannon’s head.

“What’s that for?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m just glad we’re coupled up,” He shrugged, his mouth still stretched in a smile.

“I have no doubt,” She chuckled, squeezing his hand under the table. Shannon wasn’t the most open and friendly person, but somehow it made her even more attractive in his eyes. The golfer liked the challenge of getting to know her.

They played a few more rounds.

“Ugh, this is ridiculous,” Lottie kicked her chalk across the board. “Who on earth would start their relationship with a deep conversation about their celebrity crush when they were twelve?”

The blonde frowned a little.

“My thought exactly,” Graham nodded. “These are such weird questions to ask a bunch of adults.”

“Kat and Bobby knew each other’s though,” Priya noted.

“Yeah, we’re lucky they’re not coupled up, or no one else would stand a chance at this,” Rahim added casually.

His words were met with complete silence and raised eyebrows.

_Like they weren’t thinking exactly the same. Bobby deserves a shot. He doesn’t want us to tell Kat about his feelings, but soon we’ll be all out of here and she’ll learn about his feelings at the very same moment. Might as well speed it up a little._

“I guess, we’re lucky they aren’t,” Lucas broke the silence, giving Rahim a stern look.

The game carried on for a couple more rounds.

“Okay,” Priya shook her head. “Everyone did horribly… Kat and Lucas got the most correct answers.”

_Yeah, three. And all three were Kat’s answers to questions about Lucas._

As they all made their way back to the Villa, Rahim hung back with Bobby, who was deep in thoughts.

“Hey,” The golfer smiled at the older guy.

“Hi, Ram.”

Rahim patted Bobby’s back.

“You alright?”

“Yeah…” Bobby blushed. “What you said during the game…”

“I regret nothing,” Rahim shook his head. “Honestly, Bobby, what on Earth are you waiting for? We’ll be all out of here in no time, she _will_ figure it out the same day. Your secret is bound to be unveiled. Why won’t you just tell her?”

The Scot sighed deeply.

“How am I supposed to tell her? I’m her best friend. She’s coupled up with someone else, and I’m like “Hey, Kat, I think I love you.”

Bobby clasped a hand over his mouth, as Rahim’s eyes widened.

_I guess, we all knew his feelings are way deeper than a crush now, but…_

“Is it the first time you’ve said it out loud?”

Bobby nodded, slumping his shoulders.

“Bobby, it’s… I know, it might not feel like it, but it’s amazing. I’m happy for you.”

Bobby grinned at him sadly.

"Don't be. She's with someone else."

"It doesn't mean she can't ever be with you."

Bobby's face winced in pain.

"It means exactly that, Ram."

"Why? Why are you so sure?"

Bobby bit down on his lip hard as his eyes welled up.

"She fucked him in the kitchen last night, Ram. I couldn't sleep because of Noah's snoring, so I went downstairs and..."

_OH MY WORD._

Rahim pulled Bobby into a hug, squeezing his arms tightly around the baker's shoulders. 

"But what about this morning? I know Kat went to have a chat with you this morning, and after that, both of you looked happy for the first time since the girls got back from Casa Amor."

Bobby sniffed gently.

"I just love her so fucking much, I don't care anymore. Like, even if she marries him and they have like eleven kids... It just hurts, but..."

Bobby trailed off, his face was red with embarrassment.

"Ugh, what am I like?"

Rahim looked down at the other guy. His heart was breaking to see Bobby like this, as he's given up completely. 

“Bobby, sleeping with someone isn't exactly the same as actually having feelings for them. I know, it's scary, but just tell her. If she doesn’t feel the same, it'd sting but… you’d know that you at least tried. But what if she likes you back?”

“Why would she?” Bobby gave him a sardonic smile that looked so alien on his kind face, that Rahim’s heart broke a little more for this guy. “Have you met her? She’s everything, Rahim. I’m just… What do I have to offer?”

“Your love,” The golfer said firmly. “It’s more than enough.”

Ibrahim looked into Bobby’s eyes firmly.

“Listen to me, McKenzie, and listen carefully. I don’t know what – or, rather, who – made you this way, and at this point, I don’t really care. Whatever insecurities are eating you up alive, deal with them. Work them out, get rid of them, and do it fast. You might not see yourself being worthy of her, but it’s not your decision to make. She deserves to know how you feel about her, and not telling her the truth, you take away the choice from Kat. You decided that she won’t like you back, but you have no right to decide for her. She’s supposed to have a free will but you’re taking it away from her.”

“Ram, I…”

“No, I’m not finished. If tables were turned, if it was Kat getting drunk and depressed over her _assumingly_ unrequited feelings for you, wouldn’t you like a heads up? Wouldn’t you want to know what’s torturing her?”

Bobby’s eyes were welling up again, and Rahim put his hands on the baker’s shoulder.

“Listen to me, Bobby. I know, you’ve spoken to Gary, and I can guess what you told him. And I can also guess what kind of thoughts are running through your head when you think about Kat having sex with Lucas. And maybe you’re right. But you might be wrong. So just… tell her. Please.”

Rahim squeezed Bobby’s shoulders firmly for the last time before leaving him to process everything.

“I’ll see you around, Bobby.”

As he was walking towards the kitchen, Rahim spotted Kat, hanging out by herself on the daybed, watching Lottie, Priya, and Chelsea messing around in the pool. She was hidden from the others, so she let her guard down for a moment, and she looked almost miserable before she pulled the mask back on.

“Hey,” Rahim approached the redhead, smiling.

“Hi, Ram,” She smiled back, patting the space next to her. “My favorite islander.”

He sat down next to Kat, studying her face intently.

“How are you, Kat?” He asked softly. “Really.”

The girl sighed gently, resting her head against the golfer’s shoulder.

“I’m so tired, Ram. I feel like I’ve aged a dozen years since we got here.”

He stroked her back gently with his hand before wrapping it around Kat’s shoulders, pulling her even closer.

“Can I ask you something?” Rahim lowered his voice so no one could hear him.

“Sure.”

“And don’t feel like you have to answer. I know it’s really personal and might be not much appropriate for me to ask but… Do you actually like anyone here, Kat?”

She sniggered sardonically against his shoulder.

“You’re not the first person to wonder about that.” She took a long pause to think. “I guess, you’re asking not just if I like someone, but if I like someone enough to actually be a proper couple?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

_It’s not Gary, otherwise, she won’t let Lottie have him, would she? Lucas? She saved him last night, and they’ve spent the night together, in all meanings... But does she like him, truly? They barely looked at each other during the challenge._

Kat tilted her head to look up at him, and Rahim gasped a little at the sight of her emerald-green eyes filled with unshed tears.

_I guess that’s my answer._

He planted a gentle kiss on the girl’s forehead, before pulling her back into a hug. He spotted Bobby as the baker was creeping nearby, throwing glances at them, and raised an eyebrow at him.

_He won’t tell her, but at least, they’ll have some time alone. They looked pretty happy during the challenge but now they’re just falling apart. I wonder what’s going on with Kat… Was Meg telling the truth about her? Can she be in love with someone on the outside so deeply she cannot get him out of her heart?_

Quietly, Bobby approached them and lowered himself on the daybed on the other side of Kat and gently wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey,” he whispered softly, burying his face in the fire-red curls.

Rahim shifted a little, letting Bobby take over, and left the two of them alone, glancing over the shoulder. Kat was wrapped into the baker’s arms, her hands clenched onto his back, and they both looked like they needed no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	31. And it's funny what you hear when you don't say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...You spend your nights looking at the stars  
> Thinking your life would be better on mars  
> Checking your pulse just to feel it beat  
> Looking for a stone to keep the peace.
> 
> And I'll be the stone that you need me to be..."
> 
> [Stone - Jaymes Young]

**Lottie**

“Hey,” Lottie flopped down on the beanbag next to Priya. “Can we talk?”

The older girl nodded, a look of concern in her eyes. Most of the islanders were already back in the Villa, getting ready for the evening.

“How are you, Lottie?” Priya shuffled closer.

That was a million-dollar question. Lottie had no idea how she felt about anything. Being coupled up with Gary was weird, even though she’s been wanting it for so long. After he saved her at the last night dumping, they’ve barely spoken to each other. Sharing the bed was so awkward, Lottie had barely any sleep tonight, trying to process everything and failing miserably.

“I don’t know,” She sighed. “I still like Gary, but it just feels wrong, you know? Like I know from the start that he’s into someone else, and it’s not a new thing for me but… He’s into Kat. My best friend. This perfection of a woman. How am I supposed to compete with that?”

Lottie trailed off, wincing.

“Ugh, just listen to me. I’m such a melt.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having doubts, Lottie.”

Priya reached out her hand to the younger girl’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“When Noah picked me at the disaster recoupling, I had no idea what there’s in store for us. Like, I knew he wouldn’t have picked me if Hope wasn’t taken, and all our time in Casa Amor I had these pesky little thoughts in my head: that he’s waiting for her, that he doesn’t like me, that she’s the one for him… But then we came back and…” Priya couldn’t contain a smile. “And everything worked out fine for me. Gary likes Kat now, so what? He might like you, even more, when he gets to know you better. But you need to give it a proper go. Take your time. Is that something you’re willing to do?”

Lottie nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Gary was the first guy she truly liked in a long time. Surely, she was far from falling in love but… she could see it happen if they hit it off. He was the ultimate good guy she needed in her life. He was sweet and caring, and fun. He wasn’t like all those guys she usually ended up with.

“Then go for it. I’m sure, Kat will be happy for the two of you.”

Lottie sniggered sardonically.

“Yep, these were her words exactly.”

Priya frowned just a little, looking around the lawn as she spotted a movement at the daybeds. It was hard to see what’s going on there from where the girls were seated, but the flicker of fire-colored hair was her cue.

“Is that Kat?” Priya nodded toward the daybeds.

Lottie squinted.

“Erm, maybe? She and Bobby were hanging out there after the challenge, but it’s been like three hours…”

They looked at each other.

“Didn’t they seem off to you these ever since we’ve got back from Casa Amor?” Lottie wondered. “Like, with each other?”

“How do you mean?”

“You know… no flirty jokes, no hands all over each other, they’ve barely spent any time together in the same room up until now.”

Priya sighed.

“Kat’s been avoiding him.”

“Well, I’ve noticed.” Lottie eyes her suspiciously. “Do you know why?”

“It’s because of Chelsea. I spoke to Chels last night and figured out why Kat has been so distant with Bobby. I think she’s trying to give Bobby and Chelsea some space to get to know each other without Kobby’s weird friendship in the way.”

“It’s not weird,” Lottie couldn’t contain a frown. “Also, it’s an awful ship name.”

Priya chuckled to herself.

“C’mon, you know it’s weird. Not just because Bobby has feelings for Kat, it’s just… is it an actual friendship? Like, do you treat your friends the way she treats Bobby?” Priya suddenly stopped. “Well, scratch that. Kat does treat us the same way, doesn’t she?”

Lottie felt her cheeks going pink at the memory of the night when the girls returned from Casa Amor.

“She’s just being affectionate,” The blonde girl was surprised by how shaky her voice was.

“I know,” Priya sighed. “I guess, I’m just imagining things because I want Bobby to be happy. I know, he said he wanted to give it a shot with Chelsea but… As much as I like the girl and wish them to work, I just don’t see it in the long-term. They’re just… way too similar? Like, there’s no passion between them.”

Priya trailed off.

“Ignore me, I’m being silly.”

“No, you’re not. Bobby needs some _fierce_ to pull him out of his shell.”

Suddenly, Lottie’s eyes widened, and she grabbed at Priya’s knee to steady herself.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t think about it until just now, and maybe there’s nothing behind it but… I’ve heard Chelsea mentioning that Shannon told her that she’s been called to the Beach Hut.”

“Alright?”

“But when Chelsea got there, it turned out no one asked Shannon to invite her.”

Priya looked confused.

“Okay?”

“And I also happen to know that Rahim asked Kat to check on Bobby the same time Chelsea was at the Beach Hut because they obviously kept her there for the usual round of bullshit.”

The girls looked at each other and then at the daybeds. Kat was towering above someone, her arm outstretched. Familiar long slender fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back. Soft, quiet laughter filled up the air as Kat lost her balance and landed on top of Bobby.

“So, what are you saying, Lottie?” Priya returned her gaze on the blonde. “Rahim and Shannon are secretly playing cupid?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Lottie grimaced. “But I know that Rahim cares about them both, and I also know that he’s been a good mate for Bobby while we were gone. But it got me thinking… Maybe we should do the same?”

Lottie bit down on her lip, unsure if she should share her crazy idea with anyone. It’s been sitting in her head for a few days now, and since she needed a distraction from her thoughts about Gary, she’s been thinking a lot about Bobby.

Besides Kat, he was her closest friend and she loved him to pieces. She wished him happiness. And even though she was somewhat excited for him and Chelsea, she just knew it wouldn’t really work out.

“Well?” Priya rushed her.

“Okay. So, Rahim and Shannon pushed Kat to talk to Bobby this morning.”

“Presumably.”

“Presumably,” Lottie scowled. “And it worked out. They looked pretty happy during the challenge and then they’ve spent three hours together on the daybeds, like in the older days.”

“A week ago.”

Lottie rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. So, what if we… set them up?” She raised her eyebrow. “I’m not forgetting about Chelsea and that little thing she and Bobby have going on, but honestly, tell me: do you really believe Bobby’s gonna just forget Kat and jump on that train?”

“Did you just call Chelsea a train?” Priya giggled.

“Honestly, you’re just…” Lottie trailed off, but she was also grinning. “Gary’s been going on and on about trains last night, he and Rahim literally went into this debate about…” The blonde shook her head. “Ignore that.”

Priya winked at the younger girl.

“I ship Bolsea but I see where you’re coming from.”

Lottie sputtered.

“A what now?”

“It’s Chelsea and Bobby’s couple name. Don’t you like it?”

“Babe, with such name, that ship is doomed to stick in the shallow waters.” They both chuckled. “So, what do you say?”

Priya went quiet for a long moment, making Lottie wait anxiously.

_I just want Bobby to be happy. He’s so insecure, so scared to lose Kat over this, he wouldn’t admit his feelings even at gunpoint. But what if we could make Kat find it out on her own? Even if there’s absolutely no feeling on her part, she loves him enough not to let it get between them, that I’m sure of. But also… maybe there is at least something there for her? Just a little spark, a hint of a spark?_

Before they could carry on with the conversation, Kat and Bobby appeared from around the corner.

“Oh, hey, guys,” Bobby flashed the girls a smile.

“We’ve fallen asleep,” Kat grinned. “At this point, I might as well just move my stuff down here.”

“Where’s everyone?” Bobby’s hand was casually resting on the small of Kat’s back.

“Getting ready for the night… And honestly, you guys could’ve done the same,” Priya raised an eyebrow.

“That’s the plan,” Kat nudged Bobby playfully and they both wandered off.

Priya leaned in closer and whispered to Lottie: “Okay, count me in.”

“Really?” Lottie’s face lit up with a smile.

“Yeah… I mean, we still don’t know what’s going between Kat and Lucas…”

“That guy is a slime,” Lottie scowled. “He betrayed her.”

“And yet, she saved him, not Kassam.”

Lottie let out a long breath.

“It’s partially on me.”

Priya’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What, how?”

“Well, not on me but… I think, she didn’t save him because she wanted me and Gary to stay together. I mean, not _just_ because of it but…” Lottie trailed off.

“Somehow, I’m not surprised,” Priya sighed. “Well, anyway. I’m in. I want to see things finally working out for Bobby. But… I have a bad track record with scheming.” She chuckled.

“You’re kidding? You got yourself a guy out of Operation Nope, a guy you like and who sure as hell likes you back. I’d say, it’s a success.”

Priya blushed.

“You know, Lottie, you’ve changed a lot since our first day here. You really had your character arc.”

Lottie couldn’t help but blush, too.

“Yeah, well,” She smirked. “All compliments to Kat. I don’t think I would if not for her.”

“No,” Priya shook her head. “I mean, Kat has helped you, but it was your effort and your desire to change, give yourself credit.”

“I want to do something good for them,” Lottie didn’t need to say out the names. “I hope it’ll work out. But I’m also afraid to fuck it all up.”

“Let’s just give it a day or two and see how the situation progresses before making our move, okay? Maybe he and Chelsea will work, eh?”

Lottie nodded. Before they could continue, a bunch of islanders got out of the Villa, Gary among them. He looked around and spotted Lottie. She watched him as he grabbed a pack of Bombay mix and then made his way to the beanbags.

“Hey, girls,” He smiled.

“Hey,” Priya gave Lottie an encouraging look. “I’m gonna check on Noah.”

As the other girl wandered off, Gary took her seat and handed Lottie her favorite snack.

“It’s the last one.”

She gave him a grateful smile. He clearly had a lot on his mind, but he still managed to find a way to cheer her up.

_He’s so attentive._

Lottie found a peanut in the mix, twisting it in her fingers. She felt nervous, and it was no way for her to hide it.

“Can we go somewhere to have a chat?” Gary asked, scanning the Villa with his eyes.

“Yeah, let’s go sit by the fire pit, no one ever hangs out there anyway.”

Gary helped her up to her feet, and Lottie felt her cheeks blush as he carefully guided her down the stairs. She liked him so much, she wanted this to work but… But she’s learned her lesson. She never gets what she wants, so there is no point in getting her hopes high.

They sat down on the bench around the firepit, looking awkwardly at each other. Gary took a deep breath.

“I think we should talk. About us.”

Lottie nodded, lowering her gaze to her hands.

“I know, it must be hard on you… Kat’s your best friend, and me and her were together since day one… It’s hard on me, for sure. But Kat was right, there was always something between us, otherwise, that kiss wouldn’t have happened.”

The girl felt her heart picking up the tempo.

“I still remember our chat on the roof terrace, Lottie. It meant a lot that you were so upfront about your feelings. I know it wasn’t easy for you.” Gary went quiet for a moment. “I guess, what I’m trying to say is… it’d be weird for some time, and I get it if you don’t want to wait until I work out my feelings… But if you do, if you’re willing to wait… Well, I’d like to see what might happen between us. If that’s something you’d like, that is.”

Lottie had to take a few deep breaths to make her heart slow down just a little. He was still very much into Kat. But he was willing to work on letting go of his feelings, and that was all she could ask for. She just wanted a proper chance with him.

“Yeah,” She said quietly. “I’ll wait.”

“But not too long?” Gary smirked at her, and Lottie grinned back, feeling a knot in her stomach slowly untangling.

“But long enough,” She said firmly. “My feelings didn’t change. I like you. If you’re willing to give us a shot, that’s all I’m asking for.”

Gary nodded, and gently squeezed her shoulder.

“Good. I’m glad we had this chat.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They’ve spent a few more minutes just sitting there in silence.

“I’m gonna find Kat… See you in a bit, okay?”

Gary nodded and gave her a little smile.

“Let’s go then.”

They both returned to the main level, and Gary joined Bobby, Noah, and Rahim on the daybeds.

Kat wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

_Maybe she’s still inside?_

Lottie slowly walked into the Villa, looking around. She spotted Chelsea in the living room.

“Hey,” Lottie nodded. “Have you seen Kat?”

“Yeah, I think, I saw her heading upstairs.”

“Thanks, Chels.”

Lottie felt a poke of guilt: after all, she asked Priya to help her sabotage Chelsea’s couple.

_It’s not sabotaging, we’re doing it for Bobby. Chelsea is alright, but she’s not who he really wants, there’s no way she doesn’t understand that._

Kat wasn’t in the bedroom or the girls’ dressing room, and Lottie was ready to leave when she’s heard redhead’s voice coming from the roof terrace.

“… please, Lucas.”

_She’s with Lucas… I haven’t seen them together since this morning._

Almost unconsciously she took a few steps up the stairs, leaning closer to the door.

_I really shouldn’t be here but… I need to know what’s going on. I need to know if Bobby has a chance._

“It’s not like I’ve imagined things.” For a moment they went quiet. “These look pretty damn real to me, Kat.”

_What’s he talking about?_

“I’m sorry,” Kat's voice sounded a little strained. “It wasn’t supposed to happen.”

_I really hope it’s not what I think it is…_

Lottie listened in even more carefully, fighting off the guilt. She knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop, but she also wanted to finally figure out what the hell has been going on with her best friend for the last week.

Kat’s been off their entire time in Casa Amor and things only got worse since they came back. If anything, she just needed to know Kat is alright, even if it means listening in to her conversations like a creep.

“… and we both wanted it.” Lottie only caught his last words. “I’m not mad with you, you don’t have to apologize for something we both did.”

_Oh, fuck._

“But I don’t really want to pretend that nothing has happened.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Kat’s voice trembled a little. “I-It just can’t happen again. It’s not fair, on either of us.”

“Why? Because of what I did – because of Blake – or because you have feelings for someone else?”

_Is he talking about Gary?_

“Does it matter?”

“Fuck, Kat, of course, it matters! I know, I fucked things up and I was ready to leave last night. Why save me if you didn’t want me?”

_The guy has a point._

“Because I wanted you to stay. We’ll be surely getting more people, one of them might be the girl for you.” She paused. “And I didn’t say I don’t want you. I said we can’t be together like that.”

“How’s that different?!”

“Fuck, Lucas… Why are you complicating it?”

“Because I want to hear the bloody truth, Kat!” Lucas’ voice turned into a yelp. “Was Blake right? Are you in love with someone on the outside?”

_Oh, my days…_

“Oh, sure, I’ve forgotten about Blake! If you must know, I was in love with someone, yes. I loved that man for seven fucking years, and I came here to start over and find a person who’s gonna care for me, someone, I could fall in love with. The same fucking reason everyone else came here, but you have to scrutinize me for it because your precious Blake colored me all fifty shades of a slut!”

“It’s not what…”

“No, that’s exactly it! And that’s why you and me won’t happen! I’ve been sleeping on those fucking daybeds the entire time I was in Casa Amor, I barely spoke to any of those guys, and it wasn’t because I’ve been loyal to Gary. I knew I won’t get back with him, not after that night,” Kat chocked on the air.

_I think I might need to sit down. Did they… did they do something the night before Casa Amor?_

“So yeah, I wasn’t excited to see you with Blake. I was determined to stick with you and try and make it work, but you… you couldn’t just wait for me and had to switch! And you didn’t even like her! That what makes it even worse! If you were genuinely into her, I’d be happy for you, but you did it just because you had no trust in me, and now, I have no trust in you.”

_YASS KAT_

Lottie mentally high-fived the redhead.

“Kat, I…”

“No. I’m sorry, I took advantage of you last night, I will always be sorry for acting the way I did. Especially, since I know what it was for you…” Kat trailed off, leaving Lottie wondering what she was talking about.

_Lucas doesn’t strike me as a guy who sees sex as a ‘beautiful, deep and meaningful connection’._

Lottie chuckled to herself at her little Rocco impression.

“I know, your jealousy took a toll on you and you’re sorry, but I know that if we stay together this will happen again. I’m not exactly the quiet type, and there will always be people around me, and you’ll get jealous again, and you’ll do something stupid because of it, again…And you’ll be sorry, again. It’s gonna be a closed circle, for both of us. C’mon, all it took for you to lose it was a stupid edited video and a gossipy bitch.”

Lottie couldn’t make out Lucas’ reply even though she was pressing her ear against the wooden door.

_I look ridiculous. If someone sees me like this…_

“…we can’t.”

“Why?” Can you at least tell me why we can’t just… carry on with just this?”

_Does he mean sex?_

Lottie frowned.

_Kat’s no one’s sex buddy._

“I thought about it.”

 _KATHERINE_!!

“But I came here to find love… and… well…”

The voices behind the door became barely audible and a few minutes later Lottie heard rapidly approaching footsteps.

_Shit!_

She jumped over three steps and rushed into the girls’ dressing room.

_Just act normal._

She froze in front of the mirror, pretending to be adjusting the mic. Lucas walked past the room without even noticing her.

_Let’s check the scores. She broke up with Gary. She broke up with Lucas. She didn’t save Kassam. She’s friends with both Noah and Rahim. She’s now basically single. We probably won’t be getting new people in the next couple of days, fingers crossed, so there should be no new drama… I might need to find Priya right now. And, maybe, Rahim? We can’t keep on waiting anymore. For fuck’s sake, this bullshit has been going on for way too long._

_If Bobby hates me after, fine, but I’m not sitting here, watching him pining all over her, no sir, not anymore. My own couple might be a mess right now – I myself might be a mess right now – but I’m gonna shovel these two idiots down each other’s throats... And wow, this did sound wrong._

Suddenly, a loud squeal coming from the bedroom echoed through the Villa.

“Guys!” Priya yelled on top of her lungs. “A text!”

Kat appeared from the roof terrace, her eyes red but dry.

“Oh, hey, Lotta.”

“Hey,” The blonde smiled at her warmly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, all good. C’mon, let’s go and hear that message.”

Lottie wrapped her arm gently around the redhead’s neck, pulling her in, and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

“Someone’s feeling cute tonight,” Kat giggled. “Love this softy side of you, Lottienator.”

They walked into the bedroom, followed by Rahim, Shannon, and Gary.

“Guys, listen to this: Islanders, tomorrow night will be a recoupling. Boys will choose.”

Instinctively, Gary’s eyes wandered to Kat, just for a flick of a moment, and Lottie would’ve felt upset about it if her brain wasn’t too busy thinking of the ways to make Bobby pick Kat.

_Who even cares about Gary if I can literally execute Operation… damn you, Priya… Operation Kobby! Now, where's my Scooby gang?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	32. I can't keep you in these arms, so I'll keep you in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...We should leave our lovers and be with one another  
> Run your fingers through my hair and hide under my covers  
> We should leave our lovers, we should run after each other  
> We can share our secrets 'til they swallow one another..."
> 
> [Leave Your Lover - Echos]

**Bobby**

“Morning, B,” Kat smiled at him from across the room, and Bobby’s mouth immediately stretched into a massive grin.

Bobby looked around: it was just the two of them left in the bedroom. Kat pushed the blankets aside, revealing her long legs.

_Focus._

Bobby’s eyes traveled back to the redhead’s face just in time to spot her looking at him. She raised an eyebrow slightly and gracefully slipped out of the bed, stretching her body as she moved. The fabric of her t-shirt pulled up slightly, revealing her stomach and thin waist.

Bobby giggled.

“I can’t believe you still wear this t-shirt!”

“Hashtag Breakfastgate was trending on twitter for like three days,” She winked. “So they told me. Also, I look sexy in ridiculous clothes, everyone knows that.”

Kat stopped just a couple of steps from his bed, arching her back in a long stretch. Her hair cascaded down the shoulders, catching the sunlight.

“Once we’re out of here, I’m scheduling at least twenty massage sessions,” She said nonchalantly, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“But aren’t…” Bobby trailed off.

_But aren’t Lucas a physiotherapist? He’s supposed to be ridiculously good at massages._

Kat flopped down on Bobby’s bed, stretching her body out next to him. Automatically, her fingers started drawing shapes on his arm, and it took Bobby a few moments to realize that she’s actually writing something.

Bobby turned his head to the side to face Kat.

“Snes dudes?” He smirked.

“No,” She whispered, leaning in closer. Bobby felt her hot breath on the skin of his neck when she continued. “Send nudes.”

Kat’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear, and Bobby felt his heart going faster. He knew that it means nothing but just couldn’t stop his mind from running wild.

Soon, they’ll be out of here, and texts and video calls will be their only time together.

_Might as well use whatever time we’ve got left._

“Yeah?” Bobby’s cheeks blushed uncontrollably, but he was grinning. “But it goes both ways.”

Kat smirked, eyeing him up and down, sending shivers all over his body with just her gaze. Suddenly, she rolled over so she’s above him, and looked down at Bobby.

He’s never seen this look before, and it made his heart skip a beat – or ten. Bobby swallowed hard, holding eye contact. His mind went absolutely blank, and it was way too hard to breathe. Kat’s hair brushed gently against the bare skin of his chest as she lowered herself to his face.

“Are you saying you want to see me naked, Robert?”

_I’m so fucked._

Bobby felt his blood rushing all the way down his body and straight to his cock, and it took all of his powers not to let out a desperate moan. Kat was holding her weight above him, pushing her hands into the mattress on both sides of him for balance, and Bobby was almost praying that her muscles won’t give out… Almost.

Part of him was pretty much ready to wrap her in his arms and pull her into a kiss, and kiss her until his mouth aches and deal with the consequences sometime later.

As if she could read his mind – or maybe, she just read his flustered face – Kat leaned in closer, letting her hair create a wall between him and the rest of the world.

“I wouldn’t blame you for that… I look hot naked,” She whispered in the space between them. “Though, as you’ve mentioned, it _does_ go both ways.”

This was way beyond their usual playful flirting. He felt it yesterday, too. Bobby shuddered at the memory. When she took off her shorts in the middle of the corridor… when he actually put them on – whatever it was, it felt different.

_But you gave her your pants when you, Kat and Lottie slept on a sofa in the living room. How’s wearing her pants different?_

With his trembling fingers, Bobby tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kat’s ear, looking deeply into her darkened eyes. Her warm breath ghosted on Bobby’s cheeks as she leaned even closer.

_I might be going mad but… are we having a moment? Like, a moment-moment, not the usual ‘Bobby’s-friend-zoned-ass-gets-a-daily-fix”?_

A loud beep from Bobby’s phone made them jerk away from each other immediately, both blushing furiously. He tried to clear his throat, but the words still wouldn’t come out, and Bobby glanced at Kat helplessly.

_Perfect, now she thinks I’m a complete weirdo._

“Guys, a text!”

Kat grabbed the phone and took a few steps back, leaning against one of the nightstands. The islanders came running, all well excited and… wet?

“What’s going on?” Kat stared at Chelsea’s smudged make-up.

“It started raining!” Chelsea yelped. “Haven’t you noticed? We just got back inside when you received the text.”

Bobby glanced towards the window: it was dark and gloomy outside.

Marisol looked at the phone in Kat’s hand.

“Isn’t it Bobby’s phone?” She mused.

_For fuck’s sake!_

“Guys, guys!” Rahim glanced at Bobby and gave him a little grin. “Let’s just hear the text.”

“Smart idea,” Lottie frowned at Marisol.

Kat looked down at the screen, her cheeks were still colored pink with embarrassment.

“We should choose two islanders to go to a grocery store.”

Lottie chuckled.

“What?” Kat looked up, confused.

“With your posh RP, it’s easy to forget you’re from New York,” Lottie explained. “We call it a supermarket.”

“Well, what’s that s _uper_ about a grocery store?” Kat raised an eyebrow, sending everyone into a fit of giggles.

_That’s my girl._

Bobby winked at Kat.

“You just never went _grocery_ shopping with me,” He smirked.

_Uh-oh, Lucas is staring at me._

Bobby felt his face going an even deeper shade of red as he realized that he’s still wearing nothing but his cupcake pajama pants.

“I think, me and Graham should go,” Marisol mused.

“I reckon, Bobby and Kat should go,” Rahim objected.

“Why?”

_If I don’t stop blushing, I’m gonna have a heart attack._

“Because Bobby’s a professional chef,” Lottie chimed in. “And Kat clearly misses _grocery shops_.”

Kat rolled her eyes, but her mouth was stretched into a huge grin. Redhead caught Bobby’s eye and gave him a little wink.

“So what, they’re now the king and queen of shopping?” Marisol pouted. “They’re not even a couple.

“The text didn’t say it should be a couple,” Noah noted. “My vote for Kat and Bobby to go.”

“Mine too,” Gary gave Bobby a sad but genuine smile. “I want olives. The ones that look like plums.”

“Oh, and some nachos,” Marisol added.

“We’ll leave the two of you to get ready,” Ibrahim raised his eyebrows. “Let’s go, you lot.”

Lottie whispered something to Priya, throwing a glance at Kat.

“Have fun, you two!” Priya winked at Bobby.

Kat walked over to Lucas and pulled him out of the bedroom, and Chelsea flopped down on the bed next to Bobby.

“Hey… I’m sorry it’s…”

Chelsea waved her hand dismissively.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Bobby. It’s totally fine. I know that Kat is your OTP. But, like… are you going to pick her tonight?”

Bobby let out a sigh.

“I… She’s with Lucas.”

“But who cares?!” Chelsea clasped her mouth shut. “Sorry. But I mean it. He stole her from Gary and then switched to… that,” She grimaced in disgust. “Like, he’s hot and all, but he’s betrayed her trust.”

The girl jumped to her feet.

“Alright, I’m gonna go find the others. Have fun!”

_Yeah… fun._

“Car’s waiting,” One of the staff members caught him in the guys’ dressing room where Bobby was frantically rummaging through the cupboard, trying to find a decent pair of pants.

Finally, he picked a pair of off-white ripped jeans and a plain grey t-shirt.

 _Still looking sixteen, mate,_ He frowned at his own reflection. _But not much I can do about that._

“You ready?” Kat’s voice made him jump a little.

_Wow._

Kat was wearing a delicate crochet knee-length dress in the same off-white color as Bobby’s jeans paired with wedge sandals. The long airy sleeves covered the arms but left her shoulders bare. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail with a few shorter strands framing her face.

She smiled and extended her hand.

“The car’s waiting.”

Kat entwined their fingers together as they walked downstairs. Bobby grabbed an umbrella and hold it above both of them as they rushed towards the car.

“Hey, Den.” Kat smiled at the driver. “Thank god, this time we have a normal car instead of those safari jeeps.”

Bobby smirked at her.

“I’m actually excited about this,” He admitted.

“Me too,” She blushed ever so slightly, squeezing his hand even tighter.

The drive took just a few minutes. They waited for the other car to arrive – they had an actual person following them with a camera.

“It’s so easy to forget we’re being watched all the time,” Kat whispered. “I only remember about it in moments like this.”

Bobby nodded.

It was really easy to forget that there’s literally no privacy in this place whatsoever. They barely saw any of the staff or camera crew. Usually, it was just them and a hundred of cameras that he’s learned to just ignore. But having someone physically follow them into the supermarket felt way too uncomfortable.

Kat stroke his back reassuringly.

“Just pretend he’s not with us,” She whispered.

He gave her a little smile: this girl always knew the way to calm him down.

Bobby spotted a pile of aubergines. Grinning, he grabbed one and turned to the redhead. She stopped a few steps behind him, picking up a large box of strawberries.

“Hey, Kat.” He waved the fruit at her. “Want some of these?”

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Slowly, she walked over to him and placed her hand tentatively on his, brushing her nails against the sensitive skin between the fingers.

Bobby’s cheeks flushed red as she leaned into him, pressing her chest against his own. 

“Yeah, I actually wouldn’t mind,” She looked at him from beneath the lowered lashes. “I spotted a nice corner over an aisle three.”

Bobby caught her gaze, feeling Kat’s heart thumping against his own. There was a vulnerable look deep in her eyes, and a wave of tenderness washed all over his body.

_She’s with Lucas. She’s just messing around._

“Is that so?” His mouth suddenly went dry.

“Wanna check it out?”

Bobby swallowed hard, not sure if they are still bantering. Their relationship always had somewhat blurred lines but this… It was on another level, and his head was spinning. She can’t be serious, hell, she can’t really mean anything by this.

“Lead the way.”

He’s clearly lost his mind. He must be hallucinating this, that’s the most likely explanation. Kat’s face was impossible to read. There was a grin in the corners of her mouth, but her eyes were almost black, pupils blown to the point he couldn’t see the green iris anymore.

Kat weaved their fingers together, guiding him through the shelves. Suddenly, she pushed her hip against a huge box of oranges, sending the fruits all over the floor.

“That’d keep them busy,” She nodded at the cameraman and one of the salespeople. “For a moment.”

Kat gave Bobby a cheeky wink and pushed him gently into a small space between the refrigerator and a wall. Thanks to her shoes, they were almost the same height, and Bobby could see her eyes right before his face.

Hypnotized, Bobby stroke his thumb across the girl’s cheekbone.

_How is she so perfect?_

Kat mirrored his movement, stroking his cheek gently.

“Do you remember our first day here?” She asked softly, her fingertips still fluttering over his skin.

Bobby nodded, moving his other hand to rest on Kat’s waist.

“I was so nervous to meet everyone. Honestly, I was terrified.”

“You were?”

_She looked so confident. She’s too good at hiding her true emotions._

“Yeah, right until you’ve spoken to me. The moment I’ve heard your voice, I was calm. Like a part of me always knew you, even before we’ve met.”

Kat leaned even closer into him, pressing their bodies against each other, and whispered in the space between them.

“No matter, how this ends, whatever happens next, I only know that I want you in my life, Bobby, as much of you as possible, actually.”

_My fucking heart._

Bobby’s heart pounded in his chest, trying to break through the ribcage and jump into the redhead’s hands. He wanted her in his life, all of her, every second of every minute. He didn’t care if she’ll break his poor hear a million more times, just as long as she lets him be this close, he doesn’t care about anything else.

“I care so much for you, Kat.” He whispered, shutting his eyes close, not able to carry on with this tension.

“Bet I care more,” She whispered too, brushing her lips lightly against his jaw.

“Bet I care most,” He snapped his eyes open, grabbing a hold of her waist. A thrill of electricity ran up his spine when Bobby caught her flustered gaze.

He wanted to kiss her so badly, he could barely contain himself. He felt homesick for her, and he just wanted to come back home, to feel her lips pressed gently against his mouth, for just one second – or, until the world around them explodes.

“Bobby! Kat!” They heard the camera guy’s voice. “Guys!”

Kat smiled at Bobby apologetically, resting her forehead against his for a moment as she caught her breath.

_These people clearly know how to ruin a moment._

“That’s our cue to leave, I guess.”

She grabbed the basket and winked at Bobby.

“But I hope we’ll get back to our little aubergine chat later.”

**Priya**

“Rahim, can I grab you for a moment?” Priya found the golfer hanging out with Gary, Noah, and Lucas in the kitchen, mournfully looking at the heavy rain.

“Sure, what’s up?”

They both walked back into the Villa.

“Just follow me and… don’t draw attention.”

He raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. Both of them walked upstairs. Thankfully, the bedroom was empty, and they made their way over to the bathroom unnoticed.

Priya knocked on the bathroom door three times.

“What on earth…” Rahim started, but Priya cut him off abruptly.

“Shh.”

Finally, the door opened, revealing Lottie. She let them in and closed the door behind them.

“Alright, I really need an explanation now,” Ibrahim looked at both girls in turns. “What’s going on here?”

“We’re having a strategy chat,” Priya explained. “It’s about Kat and Bobby.”

_*** Lottie found Priya earlier this morning before the rain trapped them all inside, and the blonde was eager to share the information._

_“Kat broke up with Lucas!” Lottie whispered loudly right in the older girl’s ear. “They had sex… twice, I think, but Kat told him ‘bye-bye, jealous trash lover’ and…”_

_“I seriously doubt that’s what she said,” Priya sniggered._

_“My point,” Lottie made an empathize. “She’s now single. She won’t go back to Gary, and she pied Lucas. She clearly isn’t into Noah, Rahim or Graham… Which leaves us with Bobby.”_

_“How do you even know about her and Lucas?”_

_Lottie’s cheeks went bright pink._

_“You didn’t…”_

_“I did,” Lottie blushed even more. “And I regret nothing. I say, screw our plan to wait, let’s do it today. Like, there’s a recoupling tonight. It’s a perfect time.”_

_“So, what are you saying?”_

_Lottie gave her a triumphant smile._

_“Tonight, we’re gonna couple Bobby and Kat up.”***_

Priya rehashed her morning chat with Lottie to Rahim and raised her eyebrow, waiting for his response.

“I know you and Shannon are kinda involved, too,” Lottie added. “I know, yesterday you sent Chelsea away so Kat and Bobby could have a chat. That’s why we wanted you with us on this.”

“You know what, girls?” Rahim frowned a little but then a huge grin appeared on his face. “I’m in. Let’s do it.”

_YAAAAS._

Being coupled up with Noah felt incredible. He was so gentle and attentive, and hot, which also helped… and it made Priya think even more about Bobby and Kat. She was so happy, she felt the need to make everyone around feel it, too. Not to mention, she adored the pastry chef and wanted to finally see his genuine smile, and not his Kat-is-here-so-I’m-happy-even-though-I’m-dying-inside smile.

Surely, she felt a bit shady going behind Chelsea’s back like this but… _But Chelsea isn’t blind._

_It’s Love Island, not She Might Do Island._

“So, what’s the plan?” Rahim sat down on the vanity. “With the recoupling tonight, we don’t have much time.”

“True. There are three major things we must work on,” Lottie put on her best Generalissimos expression. “First, we need to break it down to Bobby that Kat’s basically single. Knowing Bobby, it’d be hard to make him believe he should do it for himself… so we have to make it sound like he’s doing it for Kat, so she doesn’t end up with someone she doesn’t want to be with, something along the lines.”

Lottie stopped before Priya.

“That’s your job. You’re clearly unbiased in the matter. If it comes from me, it might sound like I’m just trying to keep Gary to myself – which is not entirely wrong – but you have no interest in the case.”

“Roger that,” Priya grinned.

“Awesome. Now, to you, Rahim.” Lottie eyed the golfer. “We need to keep everyone distracted so Priya has time to speak with Bobby. Again, knowing Bobby, it might take some time, so we’ll need a solid half an hour.”

“I think, I might have something in mind,” Rahim grinned. “I’ll need Shannon’s help though.”

“By any means, just make sure it works.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

_Lottie is clearly in her element. She might be biased because of Gary but… she’s not doing it for herself, not in the slightest._

“I, meanwhile, will take Chelsea,” Lottie frowned. "I'm gonna tell her what we're doing. Give her heads-up."

“I feel bad for her.” Priya frowned. “I mean, we're doing it for Bobby and Kat, but what about her?”

“Me too, but what choice do we have?”

Rahim looked at both girls in turns, clearly conflicted.

“I know that look,” Priya crossed her arms on her chest. “You know something. Fess up.”

“Well, she likes Bobby. But she knows it’s not going anywhere, I’ve heard her conversation with Marisol last night and, also, I think she might like someone else, too.”

“Really?” Lottie raised her eyebrow. “Who?”

Rahim shook his head.

“It’s just a hunch. My point, she wouldn’t mind if Bobby ends up with Kat. I think, she really cares for both of them.”

“Well, this makes me feel a bit better,” Priya nodded. “I feel nervous after… You know. Operation Nope. I don’t think I’ll be able to go through that drama again.”

“It’s different this time,” Lottie squeezed Priya’s hand.

“Yeah,” Rahim nodded. “We’re trying to do a good thing for our friend. I know, I shouldn’t really talk about it, but you girls haven’t seen Bobby during the Casa Amor whirlwind. It was painful to even watch; I was worried he’ll lose it, to be honest.”

“Kat wasn’t any better,” Lottie’s face fell. “She’s barely spoken to anyone, she was hanging out on her own most of the time.”

Priya nodded.

Most of the girls weren’t much excited about the new boys and the whole experience, but for Kat, it was on another level of misery.

“So, that’s it?” The real estate girl looked up.

“Pretty much,” Lottie nodded. “If everything goes according to plan, Bobby’s gonna get a chance with Kat. At this point, we can’t really do much more, can we?”

Rahim frowned a little.

“What, what is it?”

“Nothing really. It’s just sad that after all, Kat might be just not ready for this.”

They all went quiet for a long moment.

_That’s why Bobby never went for it. He’s too scared she won’t ever feel the same way about him, and it will make things weird between them. But he won’t know it for sure until he actually tries. He has to take a risk to win, that’s what it all about._

“Well, we can’t do much about that,” Priya finally broke the silence. “All we can do is to make sure that Bobby doesn’t fuck things up completely.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lottie smirked. “Scooby gang on three?”

**Gary.**

He hated the rain, this Gary knew for sure. He felt trapped inside of the Villa and was almost relieved when the staff invited him into the Beach Hut. Navigating the usual “how’re you feeling” and “who you’d like to end up with”, the blond had a chance to sort out his thoughts at least just a bit.

He was still pining over Kat and he wasn’t falling head over hills for Lottie exactly. Both were the problems. Redhead was very upfront about her feelings, admitting that she doesn’t like him enough to carry on with the relationship.

When Lottie left them alone, Kat turned to Gary and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

“You hate me?”

He couldn’t hate her even if he tried. She was the first girl he felt so strongly about, and he knew she tried her best to make him happy.

“No, I don’t” He replied. “I’m sad but… If that’s how you feel, I can’t do much about it, can I?”

“I truly am sorry. I like you, always did. It’s just… I want you to be with someone who’s gonna fall head over hills for you because that’s exactly what you deserve.”

“But it won’t be you.”

She cautiously took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“If things were different…” She trailed off, looking into the Spanish hills as if seeing through them. “I care so much about you, Gary. Truly. I really want to have you in my life, if it’s something you’d want. And if you don’t, I get it, I…”

“Of course, I want to stay your friend,” He interrupted her, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

He knew it wasn’t the best idea, to try and stay friends with an ex, but she was way more than just that. Gary trusted her, and she was a good mate – and yes, it’d be weird at first, but he respected the way she handled everything and just didn’t want to lose her.

“I hope Lucas knows how much he lucked out,” Gary added. “And I hope he doesn’t fuck up his second chance, for his own sake.”

Kat giggled.

“You’re sweet. But Lucas and I…” She trailed off, frowning. “Nevermind.”

Kat’s phone beeped.

“Great. They want me in the Beach Hut.” She looked at Gary. “Is it okay if I leave now?”

He let out a sardonic chuckle.

“No jumping off the roof, I promise.”

She gave him a shove on the shoulder.

“Ouch!”

Kat wrapped her arms around Gary pulling him into a tight embrace.

“You mean so much to me, I won’t stand a thought of something happening to you.” She planted a kiss on top of his head before leaving him alone.

And then, Bobby found him, and Gary finally let himself breathe. It felt like he’s been holding his breath through the entire conversation with Kat.

_Bobby’s madly in love with her and yet somehow, he manages to find words of comfort for me. If anyone deserves her, it’s him._

There was also another problem: Lottie. He meant what he said yesterday, he needs time to work through his feeling for Kat. And he liked the witch, but… He wasn’t sure liking someone and actually being in a couple with them is exactly the same thing.

It was odd though, considering, he and Lottie had more in common than he had with Kat, but somehow it felt the opposite. Lottie’s playful joke about Kat’s ‘poshness’ was just the tip of the iceberg. She’s barely spoken about herself, so Gary had to pick up on the hints, which he was horrible at. He knew she grew up in New York, in a family of a corporate attorney and a heart surgeon. He knew she moved to the UK for the Uni, and now lives and works in London. He also knew she used to dance professionally but had to give up on that when her hospital internship started. 

That was it.

They used to joke about Lucas being posh – which annoyed the hell out of the physiotherapist – but he and Kat looked like two people who’d definitely got together on the outside, too. They had a lot in common, that was obvious, even though Gary didn’t want to admit it. But now… when he and Kat were done, he could finally look back and see all those little things that were always standing between them.

_Why would she want to be with someone like me, really? Maybe, here, in this little bottled-up world…_

He stopped himself.

_It doesn’t matter anymore. We’ve broken up. I’m with Lottie now. Even if nothing happens there, it’s still the summer of our lives and we’re all here to have a good time. If it ever stops raining…_

When they finally let him out of the Beach Hut, Gary stumbled right into Lucas.

“Oh, sorry, mate.”

The blond eyed the older guy. Lucas looked pretty ruffled.

“Alright?”

Lucas huffed under his breath.

“Yeah, I guess. They wanted me in the Beach Hut so…” He grimaced.

“I wonder if there’s just one person here who actually doesn’t mind the Beach Hut,” Gary grinned.

“Oh, Marisol seemed to love it,” Lucas smirked. “When I’ve been watching the show before coming here, she was always the one to spill the tea. Well, she and Hope.”

“Somehow, I’m not surprised.”

Gary patted Lucas’ back and went back into the living room to join the others. He made his way over to Noah and Graham.

“Alright, lads?”

“Yeah,” Graham looked annoyed. “Apparently, being trapped inside with a bunch of people isn’t that much fun after all.”

“Kat and Bobby have been gone forever,” Marisol flopped down next to Graham. “I kinda miss having them around. Bobby would definitely come up with a game or something to make this day less dull.”

Gary exchanged smiles with Noah.

“Yeah, he’d probably made us all build an elaborate domino track,” Noah mused.

“And when you knock it, it’d spell his name,” Marisol added.

“Or Kat’s name,” Gary smirked. “Um, because it’s like just three letters and it's easier to build.”

“Yeah, sure,” Graham looked at him, somehow amused.

_Yeah, I guess, it’s not really a secret to anyone._

Gary’s gaze wandered around the room. Shannon and Ibrahim were standing in the corner of the room, deep in a conversation. Golfer’s hand was resting on the girl’s waist.

_Who’d think Shannon is Rahim’s type? But hey look happy together. Shannon is so different from all the girls here, that’s probably what drawn Rahim to her in the first place. And now, he seems pretty pleased with the way things are between them._

“Guys!” Priya’s loud squeal pierced the air. “Kat and Bobby are back!”

“My nachos!” Marisol sprinted off.

“So, how was the grocery store?” Gary smirked at Kat. “Got something interesting?”

Kat blushed a little, glancing at Bobby.

“Yeah, Kat got fascinated by… the fruit selection,” Bobby grinned.

“You know me, always down for a mouthful… of fruits.”

_Erm, what?_

“Moving swiftly on,” Marisol raised her eyebrow. “Did you get me nachos?”

“We sure did.”

Bobby grinned.

“So, what’ve you lot been up to?”

“Nothing much,” Rahim smiled at the redhead. “Honestly, we were mostly waiting for you guys to get back.”

They all walked back into the living room.

“Oh,” Lucas joined them a few moments later. “You guys are back.”

Gary glances at Kat as she walked over to him.

“I got you this,” She said quietly.

_Something’s clearly happened between them. This entire scene is the very definition of uncomfortable._

“Marcona almonds?” A hint of a smile touched the man’s lips.

“I mean, you can’t go to a _supermarket_ in Spain and not get some,” Kat smiled back.

“Damn right!”

Lucas screwed the lid off.

“Are these the weird nuts that you’ve rounded up five people to find?” Bobby asked from across the room. “I’m pretty sure that old lady didn’t really work there,” He grinned.

“You did?” Lucas narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

“I was hoping you’d share, so I had good motivation,” Kat winked at him, and Lucas grinned back.

“I dunno Kat. It’s a small jar…”

“Oh, but please?” The girl made puppy eyes.

“No snacks in the world would make this better,” Lottie barged through, separating Kat from Lucas, and pointed towards the window. “I can’t believe it’s still raining.”

Chelsea nodded in agreement.

“I’ve already forgotten what this stuff looks like.”

“I kinda like the rain,” Kat mused. “It’s nice to watch from the inside.”

Bobby looked thoughtful for a moment, watching Lucas as he walked over to the window. The older guy grabbed one of the cushions and threw it on the floor.

“I’m with Kat,” Lucas shrugged. “I don’t mind the rain. It’s nice to have this time to cozy up.”

“Lucas,” Bobby said with his ‘I-m-gonna-make-y’all-do-what-I-say’ expression. “You’re as handsome as you’re right.”

Bobby’s words were met with some raised eyebrows.

“I mean, the man isn’t wrong…” Lottie winked at Bobby. “But what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about playing games, Lo-Lo. When I was a kid, I loved staying home when it was raining and play pretend.”

“A roleplay?” Lottie smirked. “Sounds sexy.”

“What?” Bobby blushed. “No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” Kat furrowed her eyebrow at Bobby.

Ibrahim made his way over to Gary, resting his hand on the blond guy’s shoulder.

“You alright, Gary?”

“I guess.”

Gary frowned a little.

“What are you thinking?” Rahim whispered.

“The recoupling tonight…” Gary trailed off. “My head’s a mess. I honestly don’t know what to do. I can’t exactly pick Kat, can I?”

Ibrahim didn’t look him in the eye as he spoke.

“Erm… I mean, is it something Kat would want?”

_Yeah, exactly._

“No, I don’t think so. She’s been pretty upfront about her feelings.”

“How is it going with Lottie?”

“I don’t really know. I mean, we’ve kissed like three weeks ago, but other than that, I really don’t know if there’s anything there. She’s been really nice about it and she said she’s willing to wait until I sort out my head… But it’s not exactly fair on her, is it? I don’t want to string her along.”

Gary cut himself short and for a few moments, he and Rahim just stand there in silence, watching the others as they started building a blanket fort.

_Clearly Bobby’s idea._

“Don’t mind me, Rahim,” Gary shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will,” The golf pro patted his back. “But I’m here for you if you need anything, okay?”

Gary gave him a little grin.

“At least, she looks happy,” He nodded at Kat. Bobby and Lucas, the two kings of the blanket fort, were conferring her with the knighthood. “She’s always happy when Bobby’s around, you’ve noticed?”

Ibrahim gave him an inspecting look.

“You reckon?”

Gary shrugged.

“She loves the lad to bits. It’s a shame he never got his chance with her. But she and Lucas make sense together, right? She once told Bobby that Lucas is her type all over, so…” He trailed off. “That should’ve been my cue right from the start.”

“Guys!” Bobby waved them over. “You’re coming or what?”

Gary took a deep breath and put on a grin.

Whatever happens tonight, now was the time to just have some fun with his mates.

**Kat**

“Finally!” Lottie squealed, pointing at the window. “The bitch is back! Guys, the sun is back!”

Everyone rushed outside, only Bobby hung back.

“This was nice,” He pointed at the blanket fort. “Though it probably wasn’t a good idea to get inside all at once.”

“Yeah, it kinda felt like we’re pickles in a jar of pickles.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow at her.

_Yeah, that wasn’t really funny… But give the girl a break, I’m about to jump into a pool of sharks._

“So,” She felt her cheeks blushing. “Now, it’s just you and me. Wanna get cozy in the blanket fort with me?”

_What the hell was that, Kat? Are you actually nervous?_

“Yeah,” Bobby beamed at her. “After you, my lady.”

“We did pretty well,” Kat said quietly. “And the fairy lights really brought it all together.”

Bobby nestled next to her, stretching his legs.

“Be my pillow?” He looked at her with the puppy eyes she could never say ‘no’ to.

“Not playing it fair, Bobster,” She patted her lap, smiling sweetly at her baker boy.

“You’re such a foot, Kathella.”

“Why does it sound so aggressive?” She let out soft laughter, weaving her fingers through Bobby’s hair.

Bobby swiped pretend claws at her.

“Rrr.”

They both went quiet for a moment, lost in thought.

_I wish I could just know what’s on his mind right now. Is this really just friendship and nothing else? It’s fine if it is, it’s still the best damn thing that has ever happened to me… But what if it’s not?_

She ran her fingertips down Bobby’s arms, feeling his skin prickling with the goosebumps.

_I was quite obvious this morning, wasn’t I? I mean, we fool around a lot but… not like this? Or maybe, I’m just confused and imagining things? I had feelings for my friends before, it’s kinda natural when you spend so much time together and this close._

She smirked sadly to herself.

_Yeah, that ship has sailed. You love him. You’re in love with him. Like it or not, but that’s how you feel. You’ve fallen **into** him. He can see you for all you are, and that’s exactly what drew you to him._

She felt warm, soft touches of Bobby’s fingers against the skin of her leg. He was drawing shapes, and it took her three times he’s drawn the shape to realize that it was a heart. There was a vulnerable look in his eyes when she caught his gaze, and it went straight into her heart.

_What if I screw this up, like I always do? What if I hurt him, the same way I hurt everyone else? He’s perfectly happy with being friends, should I really go for something else?_

Kat bent over, leaning into Bobby and rested her forehead against his.

“Hey,” He whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

_I really can’t just throw this at him. He deserves someone better, someone who doesn’t go around sleeping with people out of jealousy and hurt. Someone, whose heart hasn’t been shattered. Someone, who’s… just better. No. The best. He deserves the best._

“Bobby?” Priya’s voice made them jump. “Are you inside?”

Before they could react, Priya’s head popped between the sheets serving as an entrance.

“Oh,” The older girl stopped dead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“It’s okay, Prius,” Bobby smirked, blushing. “Get inside.”

Kat’s mind was all messed up. Earlier this morning she was determined to…

_What, Kat? Flirting with him in a supermarket isn’t exactly the same as confessing your feelings for him. Admit it, you just can’t do it. You couldn’t do it the first time and can’t do it now._

“I’ll see you guys in a bit, okay?”

Without waiting for the response, she crept out of the blanket fort and headed outside. Kat only took a few steps when she bumped into Lottie and Chelsea.

“Oh, look, it’s Kat!” Chelsea yelped. “Kat, you look like you walked straight out of a fashion inspo Insta!”

“Thank, Chels,” Kat smiled at her warmly. “What are you guys up to?”

“We?” Lottie glanced at Chelsea. “Nothing much.”

“Yeah, we were just chatting, you know?”

_Well, that wasn’t weird at all._

“Okay…” Kat shook her head. “I was just actually heading outside.”

All three of them walked out and stopped dead.

“What the hell?” Kat trailed off.

In the middle of the lawn, surrounded by other islanders, there was Rahim.

“Why is he wearing a sheet?” Chelsea whispered.

“Forget the sheet, why is Shannon holding a knife pointed at Graham?”

They got closer to the crowd.

“What’s going on?” Kat leaned into Gary.

“Shh, Shannon’s doing that mentalism thing.”

_Okay, it’s official. We’ve spent way too much time inside and now everyone went bat crap crazy. I saw it coming, I just never thought it’d be Shannon we lose first._

“Noah has it!” Shannon pointed a knife at the librarian.

Noah demonstrated a piece of paper.

“Oh my god, that’s incredible!” Marisol clapped her hands together, clearly impressed. “You’ve gotta teach me that!”

Shannon spotted Kat and smirked at Rahim.

“Now, I will ask my lovely assistant,” She nudged the golfer with an elbow. “To find a volunteer for the next act.”

Ibrahim followed Shannon’s gaze and walked straight to Kat.

_Oh, no…_

“Kat,” He smiled at her. “Prepare to be amazed. Everyone, round of applause for Kat!”

_I can’t believe this is happening. Seriously, are they all high or something?_

“Kat,” Shannon snapped her fingers at Rahim. “Please, write down a few things for me, okay?”

“Erm, sure?”

_Building a blanket fort seems like a completely normal thing to do after this._

“First, write down a name.”

_Bobby._

“Okay.”

“Perfect. Now, I want you to think of a color. Really think about it and then say it loud inside of your head.”

_Not weird at all… Amber._

“Done.”

“Awesome, write that down, too.”

_I’m gonna need a therapist after this. I should’ve just stayed with Priya and Bobby and spoil their little tet-a-tet… I wonder, what Chelsea and Lottie were talking about?_

“Okay, Kat. Now, think about food. What’d you eat right now?”

_Well, we’ve bought a lot of stuff… Though, a cupcake would be nice right about now._

Kat felt her cheeks going bright pink at the memory of Mr. Love Island and the cupcake Bobby’s made for her.

_Bobby’s gonna die when he watches that episode back… After all, it was a great cupcake…_

“Kat!” Ibrahim eyed her suspiciously. “Are you still thinking about food?”

The golfer gave her a cheeky wink, and the redhead blushed furiously.

“Okay, I’m done,” She scribbled ‘cupcake’ on the paper.

“Now, in your head, say out loud: name, color, and food.”

_For fuck’s sake… Bobby, amber, cupcake…_

Her face went paper-white as she repeated those words in her head. 

_I hope she won’t make me say this out loud… How come all of my thoughts are somehow about this baker?_

“As you all remember, Noah still has a piece of paper in his hand. Is that right, Noah?” Shannon turned to him.

“Exactly,” Noah nodded. “You asked Ibrahim to give it to Graham and while your eyes were covered, Graham gave it to me.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what happened. Now, Noah, please look at the paper and read out loud what it says.”

_What the actual…_

Noah cleared his throat.

“Name: Bobby. Color: amber. Food: cupcake.”

_Perfect. Now, everyone stares at me. Lucas looks kinda hurt… Ugh, why is this happening? Haven’t I suffered enough? Now, I have to go through this?_

“Those are weirdly… Bobby related,” Marisol mused, staring at Kat with a grin.

“Kat. Show us your paper.”

With her trembling fingers, the redhead showed her scribbles.

“Wow.” Graham looked impressed.

“This is awesome!” Chelsea squealed. “Do it on me, do it on me!”

Kat spotted Bobby and Priya strutting out of the Villa.

_Nope, not doing this right now._

Before anyone could stop her, she budged through the crowd and dashed inside. She slammed the bathroom door close and leaned her back against it, waiting until her heart stops pounding out of her chest.

Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

_I shouldn’t have reacted like this. I should’ve just brushed it off like I’d do if this happened only a week ago. Now, it’s just well awkward._

A knock on the door made her almost jump.

“Kat, it’s Chelsea… Can we chat, please?”

_No, please, leave me alone…_

“Come on in,” She opened the door, letting the blonde in.

Chelsea walked over to the windowsill and flopped down, patting the space next to her. with a sigh, Kat lowered herself next to the other girl.

“I just wanted to check on you,” Chelsea looked into the green eyes with concern. “Are you okay?”

_I’m so fucking not, I’m in love with my best friend and have no idea what to do about it._

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… I don’t know, I guess, spending an entire month in a house full of strangers is a bit too much for me.”

“I get it, babes,” Chelsea squeezed the redhead’s hand, giving her a knowing look. “Sometimes feelings can be overwhelming, and it’s totally fine.”

_Feelings… Yeah, my feelings for the person you’re coupled up with._

“It’s just weird,” Kat said, wincing at her own shaking voice. “We’ve known each other for just a few weeks but it feels like years. But in reality, we’re just a bunch of strangers locked up together. I mean, people here have a relationship, break up, falling for each other in a matter of days. It’s so… surreal. Like, in the real world, it takes me longer to choose a pair of shoes.”

“It has to be _perfect!_ ” Chelsea nodded in approval. “I just want you to know, I’m on your side, Kat, whatever happens, tonight.”

The blonde looked deeply into Kat’s eye, squeezing her hand affectionately.

“There’s no hard feelings, okay?”

Before the redhead could react, Chelsea’s phone beeped.

“Oh my, guys! I got a text!”

“Shouldn’t we…” Kat trailed off. “Nevermind. The bathroom is just as good as any other place in this little branch of hell.”

“Erm, what are we doing in a bathroom?” Noah, Graham, and Marisol arrived first, followed by the others.

“It’s a bit crowded here,” Shannon noted. “So, what’s with the text?”

Kat spotted Bobby looking at her. The baker sent her a worried look and a shy smile, and she returned it immediately.

“Guys! We have one hour to prepare for a heart-rate challenge! Girls against boys!”

Automatically, green eyes found amber. Bobby looked her dead in the eyes, his face and neck brushing furiously under her intense gaze.

_He must remember that time I danced for him._

She took a deep breath in, curled her lips into a playful smirk and gave Bobby a wink.

_I might be not ready to say this out loud, but maybe the dance would do the trick?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	33. Kill our way to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's dance - Blindfold by Sleeping Wolfs  
> Kat's dance - Play with fire by Sam Tinnesz

**Bobby**

“We’re in the deep end now,” Rahim growled in frustration. “Have you seen my moves?

“Yep,” Gary nodded. “Step to the left, step to the right, trip over your own foot.”

Bobby let out a nervous chuckle: he was absolutely no better.

“I can impress them with a merry jig or something,” He mumbled to himself. “Otherwise, I’ll end up in a hospital, I’m telling you.”

“Give yourself some credit, Bobby,” Rahim shook his head. “Remember the Ministry of Sound party? You did pretty well.”

Bobby’s cheeks went bright pink at the memory.

“I think that was mostly down to Kat,” Gary mused. “Bobby’s moves were literally all… _handy work._ ”

Everyone burst into laughter, and the air in the guys’ dressing room lightened up a little. Bobby buried his burning face in his shirt: the challenge hasn’t even started yet, and his heart is already pounding out of his chest.

“It’s really not that hard,” Lucas chimed in. “If you don’t want to actually _dance_ , you can always do a little lap dance.”

Noah eyed him, somehow amused.

“Speaking from experience?”

“Maybe,” Lucas grinned. “But really, it’s not about dancing as it is. It’s also about making those hearts go like the clappers.”

 _And also, it’s about making a complete fool out of myself,_ Bobby sighed. His head was already spinning after his chat with Priya.

***

When Kat left the two of them alone, Priya shuffled closer, lowering her voice to a whisper.

“Bobby, I need to talk to you,” The girl looked him in the eye. “About Kat.”

He felt his heart dropping straight into his stomach. His first thought was ‘something happened to her’, but then he remembered that she literally just left.

“What’s going on?” Bobby managed to ask.

“It’s mostly about the recoupling actually,” Priya’s voice was serious as ever. “Do you know who you’re going to pick?”

This question took the pastry chef by surprise.

“Erm, what?”

“I honestly don’t know how to rephrase that.”

 _That’s Kat’s phrase,_ Bobby smiled to himself.

“No, what I mean is, why you’re asking?”

“Because I think you should pick Kat. And before you start your usual tune, listen to this. She broke up with Gary and she won’t go back to him now, he’s with Lottie. Noah and Rahim are her mates…”

“Not to mention, Noah is your guy,” Bobby smirked.

“Yeah, that too,” Priya winked at him before continuing. “She has absolutely no interest in Graham, I mean, they’ve barely spoken at all.”

“Why are you telling me all this? She’s already with Lucas.”

He frowned, shoveling aside the memory of the night he walked on them fucking in the kitchen. It was one of the worst – if not the worst – memory, but somehow, that night made things easier for him. Before, a little part of him was still holding onto a stupid hope that somehow, they’ll end up together. Now, he knew that it’s never going to happen. It shattered his heart into five million pieces, but it also made things easier. No hope means no disappointment, right?

“I’m telling you this, Bobby because she broke up with Lucas.”

It took his brain a few long seconds to catch up with his ears.

“What?”

“Yep. They’re on speaking terms, obviously, but as a couple, they’re done.”

Bobby’s mind started to race hysterically, trying to make any sense out of it.

_She’s slept with him, for fuck’s sake! It happened two nights ago, what on earth could’ve happened between them so drastic that she decided to end it?!_

“Bobby,” Priya put her warm hand on his shoulder. “I’m not saying it as your friend, I’m asking you for a favor as Kat’s friend: you should pick her tonight so she doesn’t end up coupled up with a person she clearly doesn’t want to be with.”

“But I…”

“What ‘you’?” Priya’s voice dropped in temperature. “You’re supposed to be her best friend. You’re supposed to be there for her. She needs you now, and you…” She trailed off, pointing a finger at him. “I’m expecting you not to be a complete prat, Bobby. And also, who on Earth would you pick over her anyway? Or you’re suddenly madly in love with Chelsea or something?”

Bobby blushed furiously, thankful that she won’t be able to see it in the dim light.

“No,” He said quietly. “She’s really nice, but she… I mean, I… no, I’m not in love with her,” He ended awkwardly. “You know that.”

“I do,” Her voice warmed up a little. “I think, you know what to do if you don’t want _her_ to get stuck in a couple with someone she just dumped, or someone she really doesn’t care about.”

Priya gave him a peck on the cheek.

“C’mon, let’s join the others.”

The moment they got outside, they stopped dead watching Shannon’s weird performance. His eyes found Kat, who was standing in the middle of the crowd, blushing uncontrollably. Redhead spotted him and her face went an even deeper shade of red as she threw a piece of paper and dashed into the Villa.

“What was that?” Bobby asked Lottie.

The blonde picked up the piece of paper and handed it to him.

“Shannon did that mind-reading trick on her,” Lottie winked at Shannon and Rahim. “She asked Kat to think of a name, color, and food.”

Bobby looked down at Kat’s handwriting.

_Bobby. Amber. Cupcake._

“That’s interesting, isn’t it?” Villa’s witch-in-residence couldn’t hide a grin. “Seems like there’s one very specific person on Kat’s mind today.”

She gave him a wink and sauntered over to the beanbags to join Ibrahim, Shannon, and Priya. Bobby was still staring at the scribbles.

_It’s not weird, she’s on my mind constantly, too._

_But you’re in love with her,_ he argued himself. _It’s not the same._

His mind threw a memory at him: this morning, just the two of them cuddled up in his bed…

“You want to see me naked, Robert?”

Bobby had to shake his head to get the picture of her face inches away from his out of his brain.

_I’m imagining things. My mind can’t really stand the thought that she’ll never see me as more than a friend, and it plays games with me._

_But she’s broken up with Lucas_ , he reminded himself.

_Yeah, after she sexed him up in the open air._

He didn’t have much time to think about it: Chelsea got a message about the challenge, and all the guys went to the dressing room as they were first to perform tonight.

***

Bobby shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand: he needs to choose an outfit and figure out a way not to make a complete fool out of himself.

“You okay, Bobby?” Rahim made his way over to the baker. The younger guy was wearing his a full on golf outfit, holding a golf club in his hand.

“Yeah, sorta,” He shoved a pile of clothes back into his cupboard. “Just getting ready to prove her… everyone that I’m a loser.”

Rahim gave him a studying look and smiled at him warmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Whatever you do, Kat’s gonna love it,” He said firmly, and Bobby felt his cheeks going hot with embarrassment. “Do you want to know how I’m so sure?”

Bobby could only nod.

“Because she loves you to pieces,” Rahim squeezed Bobby’s shoulder. “Don’t ever doubt that. And don’t doubt yourself, you’re gonna do great, I’m sure of that.”

_Yeah… Or, I’ll die of a heart attack, which is now a pretty tempting alternative to this fucking challenge._

“Why are you even nervous, Bob?” Gary grinned at him from his cupboard. “You were literally in a music band; you must be used to the attention.”

Something switched in his brain as Bobby’s eyes widened.

“Gary, you are probably the wisest person in the Villa,” Bobby pronounced loudly.

“How come?” Lucas chuckled from across the room.

“Hey!” Gary pouted at him, but he was grinning. Somehow, the atmosphere in the dressing room was light-hearted despite the approaching recoupling.

“I might need Lottie’s help but… I know what I’m going to do.”

Noah’s phone beeped.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes for it, Bobby,” The librarian looked up from his phone. “The girls will be waiting at the firepit.

Bobby rushed upstairs, hoping that Lottie is the last one to get ready per usual.

He might be a terrible dancer and a complete eejit, but he also is a good performer. This reminded him about the time Kat helped him with Mr. Love Island. But this time, he wanted to surprise her.

It was stupid and hopeless, but he just couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to see a smile on her face, and he knew it’d be pretty easy to achieve… But he also wanted to make her heart thump fast in her chest, and he wanted to make her see him not just as her best friend, he wanted her to see how much he wants her, even if he never tells her that…

“Lola!” He let out a sigh on relief. “Please, you gotta help me.”

Fifteen minutes later Lottie went downstairs to join the other girls by the firepit, and Bobby sent out a text with his song of choice and went back to the boys’ dressing room to get dressed. Other guys were already downstairs, so he had to hurry up.

_Okay, hello the year 2012._

“Wow!” Gary’s mouth stretched into a massive grin. “I’ve always wondered how you looked when you actually _were_ sixteen!”

Bobby was wearing skinny black jeans with two thick chains hooked to the waistband and Lottie’s black mesh cover-up that fitted like a glove. His nails were painted black, and eyes underlined with an ink-black eye pencil. He was usually pretty good with the eyeliner, but he was way too nervous to do it on his own this time.

“Lottie did an excellent job,” Lucas nodded.

“I honestly just hope I won’t throw up,” Bobby admitted, looking the older guy up and down.

_What happened between him and Kat? He’s holding on well, considering… And so does Gary. Though both of them can’t stop staring at her when they think no one is watching._

He remembered Meg’s words that Kat is just not into anyone in the Villa because she’s in love with someone on the outside.

_That’s most likely the case. She broke up with Gary and Lucas because she didn’t want to lead them on any longer. I guess it makes sense for us to couple up. I can’t see anyone here as more than a friend, not even Chels, and she has feelings for someone she can’t be with. Maybe, when they bring in new people, she’ll meet someone. But now…_

_Can I just have her for myself? Just for a bit?_

Lucas’ phone beeped.

“Alright, lads,” He looked down at the screen. “Showtime. First, Noah, then Gary, me, Bobby, Rahim, and Graham.”

_Thank god, I’m not going first._

“Good luck,” Gary patted Noah’s back as the librarian started making his way downstairs. The girls were seated on the chairs, about a meter away from each other. He spotted Kat in the middle, the firepit right behind her, her hair the same color as the flames.

Bobby closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down just a little. He could hear the loud cheering as the girls greeted Noah. The librarian picked one of those classic striptease songs and was now gyrating on Priya’s lap, much to her amusement.

“Wow, Noah’s got some moves!” Rahim furrowed his eyebrow.

“Fancy a dance, Kat?” Noah smirked at the redhead and she patted her lap invitingly.

“Take it off!” She squealed, and he effortlessly whipped off his shorts.

He left the firepit with the sound of loud cheering, high-fiving Gary as he walked up the stairs to the main level, now watching the blond as he slowly danced in front of each girl. Gary finished his act by a series of cartwheels.

_I’m doomed._

Lucas made his way down the stairs, a heavy beat following him.

_I’m so gonna fuck this up. And going after this guy? Might as well give up now._

Lucas danced on Chelsea and Lottie and then made his way to where Kat was sitting. Bobby couldn’t see it from where he was standing, but he was damn sure that the guy had his signature smoldering look going on as he leaned closer to Kat, gyrating his hips slowly against her.

Redhead cocked her head a little to the side and ran her hands up Lucas’ sides before whispering something into his ear, and the guy’s face went red.

“Kat!” Chelsea squealed. “Save your tactics for when it’s our turn, babe!”

Bobby nervously rubbed his hands together.

“You’ll be fine,” Rahim patted his back. “It’s just a challenge, it’s for fun. Just go there and be yourself. Everyone loves you for you.”

_Well, that’s exactly the problem. I don’t want her to love this joker, who’s hiding his feelings behind the mask because he’s too scared to let anyone in._

Finally, the music stopped, and Lucas bowed at the sound of girls’ cheering.

“Thank you, ladies.”

Bobby’s insights were tightened up into a knot, and he could barely see as he walked slowly down the stairs. He patted his back pocket to make sure he didn’t forget the props. He nodded to himself as he heard the first notes of his song.

“OH EM GEE!” Chelsea squealed, drawing even more attention to him.

“Go, Bobby!” Noah and Gary cheered him on. “Ladies, you’re in trooouble!”

_They totally will be if I trip over my own foot and tumble one them straight into the firepit._

Bobby shrugged off his thoughts, listening to the tune.

 _“Pull me in_ _  
No, I cannot resist  
Every time your gravity has a hold on me”_

As the song started, Bobby made his way over to the girls, swaying his hips instinctively to the beat. He knew he’d need to look up at them at some point, but for now, he just slowly ran his fingers up his thigh, playing with the chains.

“Wow,” Priya wolf-whistled at him. “Chain me up anytime, babes!”

He chuckled and finally looked up, grateful for the encouragement.

 _“Shed your skin_ _  
You're just a counterfeit dressing up an empty heart  
I know who you are”_

He walked slowly towards Priya, letting all the uncertainties about how he looks right now disappear with the setting sun. As the girl smiled at him warmly, Bobby felt the confidence to start rolling his body before her, sliding his hands up and down his chest a little exaggerated to keep it light-hearted but not letting it slip into a joke.

_I need to show her I’m not only that._

“Get over here,” Lottie beckoned him over, and Bobby grinned at her.

“Someone’s eager,” He sashayed towards her, stopping before Chelsea. “Mind if I sit here?” He nodded on the girl’s lap and she pulled him in, weaving her fingers through his hair to make him get even closer.

Slowly, he rolled his hips against her, and Chelsea’s face blushed a little.

“Kat can’t take her eyes off you,” She whispered in his ear.

He’s been avoiding her this entire time, not letting himself to even throw a glance that way. He knew that if he catches her gaze, he wouldn’t be able to continue with this, he’d just give in to her. And Bobby wanted to continue with the show. He wanted her to finally notice him, even if for just three minutes the song plays.

 _“Battle scars_ _  
Your touch is not enough  
I need you to pierce my veins, and become my pain”_

He slipped from Chelsea’s lap and took a few steps towards Lottie, arching his back as he pulled out a long silk tie he snatched from Kat’s robe.

“Oh, god,” Marisol gasped from the other end of the line, as Bobby stretched the tie, holding it by the ends.

A smirk appeared on his lips when he stopped before Lottie, his both legs on each side of her. He was towering above her as he wrapped the tie behind the blonde’s neck and pulled her forward into dance. Lottie gave him an encouraging nod, sinking into the performance completely.

Bobby’s heart was thumping in his chest, and if he was wearing that little heart monitor, he’d already cost boys a winning because his pulse was absolutely out of control.

The music has picked up the tempo, and Bobby pulled away from Lottie, snapping the tie against his thigh like a whip.

 _“Useless_ _  
Trying to fight  
And the truth is  
I'd rather be  
Blind”_

Finally, his eyes found Kat’s.

_Fuck._

He remembered that time she danced for him. He didn’t know how he looked at that moment, but he felt absolutely, utterly stunned. Bobby slowly approached her, not letting go of her gaze. Her pupils were blown to the point it was impossible to see the green iris, and her knuckles went white as she clenched her fingers on the sides of her chair.

She was wearing a simple black silk wrap dress, but somehow, she looked more exposed than if she was actually sporting one of her bikinis. Slowly, Bobby brushed the silk tie against her cuffs, working his way up to the knees. He parted her legs gently with his knee.

 _“Tie me up, and show me what's real_ _  
Hate your love, but love how you feel”_

As he was towering above her, he stroked his fingers gently against the soft skin of her now exposed thighs. The soft fabric followed his movement, slipping and stroking the inner side of her thigh, drawing a soft gasp out of her mouth. His hand traveled up her body, followed by the tie until the silk fabric touched Kat’s burning face.

He’s almost forgotten how to breathe when she tilted her head up a little and her lips parted. He could make out a flicker of her tongue as she licked her suddenly dry lips. Looking him straight in the eyes, she lowered her lids just a little, giving Bobby permission. Gently, he covered her eyes with the silk fabric and tied it securely.

 _“So use your  
_ _Blindfold_

_Cover your hands on my  
Eyes, closed  
Do it again”_

Pressing his knee against the edge of the chair, Bobby slowly leaned in, ghosting his breath against the skin of her neck. He slid his fingers down her arms, and gently kneeled before her, not chancing a glance towards the others. If he looks at them, he won’t be able to continue with this, he’ll just die of embarrassment.

 _“In the dark_ _  
I need to taste the blood  
Go on, draw another line we can cross this time”_

She was barefooted, as usual, and Bobby took a gently hold of her foot, brushing his lips against her sole. She gasped just above him as his mouth traveled up her calf all the way to her knee. His fingers were caressing her other leg, and he could feel her muscles tensing as his hand gently stroke her inner thigh before traveling up her side all the way to the collarbone.

She looked so raw with her hair slightly matted, and her chest rising and falling frantically, and her mouth slightly open. He needed to remain somehow sane, but it was so hard when her lips were so close, he could just kiss her… but instead, he threw one leg over her, grinding lightly on her lap

_“I want you  
I want you…”_

Her hips rolled up uncontrollably and she let out a quiet moan as her nails dug deep into his sides, ripping through the weird mesh fabric. She let go of control for just one second before relaxing back against the chair, but it was enough to send his heart into that fucking merry jig he threatened to perform.

As the music died out, Bobby untied the improvised blindfold meeting Kat’s gaze. For a second, he wasn’t sure what she’s going to do, and his heart stopped.

_Is she mad? Did I just fuck up royally?_

Suddenly, her lips curled into a grin and she whispered.

“Payback is coming, Bobby.”

Everyone erupted into applause. The girls and the guys were cheering for him, and Bobby couldn’t help a massive grin as Rahim high-fived him on his ways to the firepit.

“I don’t know if anything can beat this,” The golfer gave him a broad smile.

Bobby’s heart was hammering in his chest, he could barely hear the music through the sound of blood in his head. He felt almost high. The adrenaline was still rushing through his veins when the girls left to get ready for their part of the challenge. The guys took their places, Bobby was sitting further on end between Noah and Rahim, his leg was shaking with the nervous energy.

“We’re in trouble,” Noah mused. “Girls are going to pull out all the stops.”

“You tell me,” Graham nodded. “Marisol is a bloody salsa dancer.”

“It’s not exactly Marisol we should be all worried about,” Gary grinned at Bobby. “Kat’s a literal five-time world champion in Arabic dance.”

Bobby growled, burying his face in his hands. He already had a taste of that during their date, and he was properly petrified of what might happen now.

“Oh, I wonder, if she’s gonna wear a costume and all,” Lucas mused.

“Didn’t she say, she does this snake dance?” Ibrahim chimed in. “You know, on our second day here.”

Bobby couldn’t bring himself to take a part in the conversation: he knew all too well what Kat was capable of, and she promised to pay him back for his little act. He was screwed, it’d be a miracle if he doesn’t pass out just out of anticipation.

Finally, the music started. Marisol was first, predictably picking salsa as her power move.

_Graham seems to enjoy it, that all that matters._

Bobby smirked when Priya, who went next, performed a very complicated striptease: s _ometimes, not seeing girls as potential sexual partners is a very, very, useful skill._

He cheered on as Priya finished her routine, staying in front of the guys only in her underwear and killer heels. She flashed him a smile and gave Noah a little peck on the lips before running up the stairs to join Marisol.

Bobby knew how freaking hard it is, to perform in front of everyone, so he tried to find words of encouragement for every girl while mentally preparing himself for Kat’s act. Honestly, at this point, she won’t even need to move, she could just stand there, watching him, and Bobby’s heart would go pitter-patter.

_She’s going last._

When Lottie was finished with her sexy magic tricks, Bobby took a deep breath in, bracing himself. He knew he didn’t possess a tenth of Kat’s self-control, but he was determined to at least try to make it through. His heart was already pounding out of his chest, and she hasn’t even walked down the stairs yet.

All the girls did their absolute best, starting with sexy dresses and killer heels and finishing with their performances, and the guys already looked a bit flustered.

“We’re in the deep end now,” Bobby gasped as Lottie took her place next to the rest of the girls up the stairs.

His eyes fluttered all the way to the other end of the line to Gary and Lucas. Lucas was grinning as he said something to Graham and Gary, but his stiffened shoulders gave out the tension inside of the physiotherapist.

Finally, the music started. A heavy, upbeat tempo made them all look up.

She was still barefooted, but she changed her dress to a pair of simple jean shorts and a white button-up shirt tied up just above the short’s loose waistband. Her loose curls cascaded down her shoulders and back, and she tossed it a little as she walked downstairs.

_That’s… that’s my shirt. The one I gave her on our date._

Bobby swallowed hard as Kat sauntered towards the boys, swaying her hips perfectly in tune with the music. Kat was the only girl who wasn’t wearing a revealing outfit or those ‘fuck-me’ boots but somehow, she managed to make him gasp the moment she was standing before them, slowly tracing her fingers up her stomach.

 _“Insane, inside the danger gets me high_ _  
Can't help myself got secrets I can't tell”_

She sashayed to Graham, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. As she stopped above him, her legs on both sides of the sailor, she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Wanna help with these?”

Bobby could see that the guy’s fingers were shaking slightly as he worked his way through the buttons. She stopped his hands when it was just one button left and placed both of his hands on her hips as she leaned in, brushing her chest against his as she slowly rolled her hips up and down.

“Wow,” Graham couldn’t hide the glint of excitement in his eyes when she cupped his head with her hands and pulled him in for a second, before pushing him back against the chair and gave Marisol a cheeky wink.

_“I love the smell of gasoline  
I light the match to taste the heat_

_I've always liked to play with fire”_

“Hot damn,” Gary gasped as she made her way to him.

Kat walked over his chair, so she was behind his back and gently slid her hands down his shoulders and arms, leaning in to whisper something into the blond guy’s ear.

Bobby could see her lips brushing against the shell of Gary’s ear and somehow, he felt the heat of Kat’s breath on his own skin. His mind went absolutely and utterly blank as she raked her fingers down Gary’s inner thighs before stalking towards Lucas.

The open shirt slipped down her shoulders revealing a black lace bralette. Kat, wearing his shirt and dancing on other guys was the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and he felt himself getting hard.

_Oh, fuck._

Bobby shifted a little in his seat, trying to ease the pressure. The song has just started and she even hasn’t looked at him once, he needs to hold on to whatever remains of self-control there are still left.

 _“I ride the edge_ _  
My speed goes in the red”_

Her hips were caught in the beat when she came over to Lucas, whose face turned into a mask. Kat smirked and nudged his knees, making him spread his legs. With a grin playing in the corners of her mouth she leaned in, resting her knee on the edge of the chair. From where Bobby was seated, it looked like her leg was pressed against the man’s crotch.

He was pretty sure he’s heard a few gasps when she arched her back, letting her upper body move in snake-like motions, as she played with her hair for a moment before tracing nails across her chest, leaving red trails.

 _“Hot blood, these veins_ _  
My pleasure is their pain”_

Kat grabbed at Lucas’ shoulder, pressing another hand firmly against his neck, and threw her head back, lips slightly parted as if she was gasping for air. Her hips rolled up and she started gyrating slowly against his body, her inner thighs brushing against his hips and abs.

_Fuuuck._

Bobby’s brain threw an image at him: Kat’s legs wrapped around Lucas’ neck, mouth opened in a silent scream, her entire body moving frantically… But now, it didn’t feel like the end of the universe, now, he felt a hot wave washing all over his body and rushing down all the way to his already hard dick.

He groaned under his breath when Kat’s eyes suddenly snapped open catching his hungry gaze. Her body was still grinding against the other guy’s torso, and her hand was squeezing Lucas’ neck pretty hard, Bobby could see it, but she looked only at him, sliding her free hand down the bare skin of her stomach in the opened shirt.

Swiftly, she released Lucas from her grip, leaving him almost swaying, but only to spin round and lean back against his trembling body.

Bobby was pretty sure he’s never been this turned on in his entire life, his body was on fire.

 _I must really be a fucking masochist,_ he barely made out this thought when Kat licked Lucas’ chin before sauntering towards Noah.

 _“Oh, watching as the flames get higher_ _  
Oh, I've always liked to play with…”_

Watching her dancing with everyone else but him... it was almost as ecstatic as excruciating, and he silently begged that the earthed parted under his feet and just swallowed him.

_If I get any harder, I’d probably die._

Kat whispered something into Noah’s ear, and the librarian’s deep skin was colored bright pink.

“Filthy, Kat,” He managed a smirk, but his fingers were clenched on the sides of his chair. Kat walked past Bobby, making her way to Rahim.

The golfer gave her a tiny grin, as the girl turned her back to him, slowly sliding down, her hands pressed against the golfer’s left thigh. Gradually, Kat leaned her back against Rahim’s legs, stretching in his lap, one of her hands took a grip of the golfer’s shoulder. She stretched out her leg forward and up, running the fingertips of her free hand up her calf all the way to her thigh, stomach, chest and finally to her neck.

Bobby’s mouth went dry and aching when she caught his gaze and brushed her thumb roughly against her lower lip.

He was ready to beg her to come over to him, he desperately needed to feel her in his arms, to inhale her, he was dying not being able to touch her.

“Please,” He whispered under the breath; his tongue barely moved in his mouth. “Kat…”

His face and neck were deep red with lust and embarrassment, but he couldn’t care anymore. He just needed relief, anything, he needed to just have her on him, under him, he needed her so desperately, his one and only fix. If he could, he’d shoot her straight into his veins.

The tempo went a bit slower as she walked over to him, her fingers raking against the sensitive skin of her chest. Her fair skin was now covered with red trails and drops of sweat, and Bobby felt the wretched need to lick it off.

 _“_ _Unstoppable legendary animals_ _  
Digital justice  
Now you're gonna know us  
Hail to the king and queen of the ruckus  
Yacht Money wired  
No denying”_

She lowered herself gently on his lap, barely moving, as their eyes locked. It took all of his strength not to grab at her hips and make her move harder, faster… He gasped, when she slowly ran her index finger up against his stomach, brushing nail hard against the skin, all the way up to his chest, scratched his collarbone and pressed it hard against Bobby’s throat.

He could feel everyone’s eyes on his skin, hot and heavy, but he didn’t have enough strength to care about it.

“Please,” he groaned, at this point, pretty sure it was out loud.

Kat’s lips curled in a smirk as she softly licked her lips and moved her hand up to her face.

_Fuuuuck me._

Without breaking eye contact, she slipped her index finger between her parted lips, and Bobby was sure he’s heard a few curses. Her tongue flickered over the finger, and she brushed a wet trail against her lips.

 _“Right of passage classic maverick_ _  
Match in the gas tank  
Ooh that's wretched”_

She was still rolling her hips against his lap, too slow to create actual friction, but firmly enough to drag another moan out of the baker’s mouth. Kat’s eyes warmed up a little as she slipped her tongue slightly out of her mouth to brush it gently against her index and middle fingers. She slid the fingers down her chin and all the way down her throat and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Want a taste, Bobby?”

With a low growl, he crashed his mouth against her neck, sucking the skin in, trailing a path of hot, open-mouthed kisses up to her jawline. His insights were on fire and he drank her like water, like she was the only thing that could save him from burning to the ground.

His fingers dug deep into her thighs, just to feel her skin, to make sure she’s real.

 _“I've always liked to play with fire_ _  
Play with fire”_

Suddenly she moved her hips all the way forward, and Bobby chocked on air.

_Oh god, no, no, think about football, anything, fuuck…_

She could definitely feel how hard he was, as she seated herself on his crotch, pressing herself hard against his length, her eyes blazing, and lower lip caught between the teeth. Bobby gasped and groaned beneath her as the redhead rolled her hips slightly up to the sounds of dying music. Slowly, she leaned even closer, ghosting her hot wet breath against the skin of his neck before whispering into his ear.

“Payback’s a bitch, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1PR8N7C9P40pRNMzOGNINA?si=sR3VASTJQAKBimRMtF6ULw


	34. In flames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...The brightness of the sun, will give me just enough  
> To bury my love, in the Moondust  
> I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice  
> To bury my love, in the moondust..."
> 
> [Moondust (Stripped) - Jaymes Young]

**Kat**

Kat’s heart was pounding out of her chest when she finished her act, resting her head against Bobby’s who was a complete mess. He was shuddering under her, feverishly gasping for air. He was so hard against her, she barely managed to hold in a soft moan, ready to slip from the tip of her tongue.

_I’ve never seen him like this before._

The sounds of girls’ cheering and boys praising her and trying to cover up their own excitement barely reached her ears. When the music died out, she stopped moving, only her hands were caressing Bobby’s arms in an attempt to calm him down. She took this a bit too far, and she knew he’s gonna die of embarrassment if someone sees him like this.

And so, she just stayed exactly where she was. Pressed to his hot length, waiting until he regains some of his senses. Thankfully, everyone was under the impression of her little performance, and they had a few seconds just for the two of them.

She didn’t play it fair, she knew it, but neither did he. Seeing him like this, so undone, did something to her. A hot flame was burning in the pit of her stomach, and all Kat could think about was the way his mouth felt on her throat just a moment ago.

Finally, she drew herself back gently, a warm smile dancing in the corners of her mouth. Somehow, Bobby managed a grin.

“You win,” He admitted, his voices rasped and throaty.

“Would you like to even the score sometime later?” She asked innocently, her eyes piercing deeply into his.

She really didn’t mean to flirt, but it was impossible to resist the way her baker boy was looking at her right now. He was absolutely and entirely hers, even for just this second, and she relished this feeling of having him all to herself.

“Wow, Kat!” Priya’s voice coming from behind her made the redhead jump to her feet, putting on a smirk. “It’s unfair that only these naughty boys got you on top of them!” Priya casually wrapped her hand around Kat’s waist, pulling her closer.

“I’m sure we won,” Lottie grinned and winked at Bobby. “You, by far, were the hottest person I’ve ever seen.”

Soon, Marisol’s phone beeped with the text.

“The results are in… Girls won!” She broke into a huge smile.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure the boys have enjoyed every second of losing,” Shannon smirked at Ibrahim, who just made his way to give her a peck on the lips.

The light-hearted atmosphere was interrupted by Graham’s phone.

“Uh-oh,” Chelsea pouted. “What’s that about?”

“The recoupling will be in an hour.”

_Way to kill the mood._

Kat watched Bobby as he made his way to Chelsea, and her heart dropped. Bobby weaved his fingers through Chelsea’s leaning into her as he whispered into the girl’s ear. His face was impossible to read but the way he just looked at the blonde… Kat’s breath stuttered when they left the firepit, hand in hand.

_Of course, he’s gonna pick her. What was I even thinking about? Why wouldn’t he? I’m so fucking stupid, I can’t believe I actually thought there might be something between us… Clearly, I’m just like every other girl he’s friends with, he just doesn’t see me like that._

Suddenly, all the adrenaline that was still in her body rushed straight into her heart, tearing it apart. It felt like she’s having a stroke but only was she dying from a broken heart, and it was pathetic.

“Kat, let’s go get changed,” Lottie pulled her by the hand, but the redhead couldn’t even move, frozen to a spot.

“You go, I’ll just sit here for a bit.”

“Are you okay?” The blonde looked at her worried. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

“No!” She rattled off too fast. “I’m okay, just need to catch my breath. Promise, I’m fine.”

She crashed onto the bench the moment others were gone and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in the palms of her hands. She was done for. It took her seven long, painful years to let go of her first love, and it took her to fall for someone else – for her best friend – to do so. What it’s going to take to fall out of love with Bobby? Her death?

How could she be so wrong about it? How could she do this to him?

_He’s with Chelsea, he likes her, he moved past his ‘only friends’ thing with her. How could I do this to him, to both of them? He must feel terrible now, it was just so… so…_

She blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears. It was disgusting, what she just did to her best friend. She fucked it up. Forget about that kiss during the Kiss and Tell challenge, it was nothing compared to what she’s put him through just now.

_And Chelsea… what kind of friend I am? Why did I even think he might feel something for me? What am I going to do now? How do I even start apologizing? How could I be this selfish?_

It was all just too much to keep holding on, and she broke. Seeing Bobby and Chelsea walking off together, hand in hand, after what has happened just a few minutes ago… That was her answer.

_He doesn’t like you that way, and now you’ve just screwed up your friendship. You wrecked everything._

Tears were streaming down her face as her mind was running paces. She knew that she’ll screw thing up, she just knew it – and she did.

_Please, make it all stop. I can’t take it anymore, I’m so tired of ruining every good thing in my fucking life._

Strong hands pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking the girl’s hair as she pushed her face into Lucas’ chest, clasping at his shoulders like he was the only thing that could keep her afloat. He didn’t say a word, only tightened his grip, letting Kat pour her heart out. It was too painful to speak, and so she just buried her face in his chest, not able to care that it’s already wet from the tears.

Slowly, she regained some of her composure and looked up at him, her eyes still glistering with tears, their deep emerald color went a few shades lighter, and now it was the color of first spring grass. Lucas looked down at her, his face twitched with concern and gentleness.

“Sorry,” She tried using the long sleeve of her – Bobby’s – shirt to whip wet trails off his chest.

He gently caught her wrists, lowering her hands to his knees.

“What’s wrong, Kat?” His voice was full of concern and care, and she felt a poke of tenderness in her heart as she looked deeper into the brown eyes.

“I am,” She whispered under her breath. “I am shattered, and I don’t think I can be fixed.”

Lucas leaned into her, planting a soft kiss on the girl’s forehead.

“You aren’t,” He whispered in a space between them. “You’re just lost, that is.”

_Can someone find me already? I’ve been gone for so long…_

“I’m so sorry, Lucas,” She mumbled into the curve his neck. “I… the way I acted, god, you should hate me for how I treated you.”

“I’d never hate you, Kat,” One of his hands was stroking her back gently while another kept hold of hers. “I’m the one who’s in the wrong.”

She sniffed gently, ghosting her warm breath on the man’s skin.

“I wish I could take it all back… I wish I’ve found a way to make you trust me, I wish Casa Amor never happened,” She trailed off. “I wish everything wasn’t this difficult. I wish _I_ wasn’t this difficult.”

“But it wouldn’t be you then,” Lucas objected subtly. “I like you just the way you are, and it’s me who should be sorry for the mess we’re in. And I am, trust me. I’m so fucking sorry, Kat.”

Slowly, she tilted her head up to look in his face. His eyes were as serious as ever, and he was biting hard on his lips, deep in the thought. She smiled coyly at him, brushing her thumb across his mouth to make him stop.

The aching in her heart was just a little less unbearable now that Lucas was here.

“Don’t,” She whispered softly. “It’s an awful habit to have.”

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Kat’s mind was drifting into a haze, and there was nothing but Bobby smiling happily but not at her. She couldn’t imagine seeing him again in just a few minutes, she had no idea what to say or do to make things up for what she did to him, to Chelsea, to herself… What she did to _them_.

“Hey, Kat?” Lucas’ voice quivered a little.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you… With the recoupling tonight… what do you want me to do?”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at her and focused his gaze on her fingers entwined with his.

_I can’t ask him to pick me, can I? After how I used him and then just threw to the curb… because I was hoping that maybe something might’ve happened between me and Bobby… I can’t ask him to chose me. Not like this. Just because I can’t be with Bobby doesn’t mean I don’t love him anymore._

She took a deep long breath. If anything, she loved him even more. After what happened during the challenge, she loved him deeper, harder, wilder, with her entire being.

“Don’t worry about me,” She managed a little smile. “I’ll be fine. Just pick whoever you like.”

Lucas finally looked up, locking their eyes.

“I like _you_ , Kat. It’s been always just you. I fucked up, and you won’t trust me again, and I get it. And I also get that you can’t be with me if you can’t trust me but… Can we do it as friends? If there’s no one else you’d like to be coupled up with, that is.”

_The only person I want is now getting ready to say: “The girl I’d like to couple up with is Chelsea.” I wish I could just cover my ears and pretend I can’t hear those words, but I’ll just have to stand there, smiling, and pray that my heart won’t give out._

“I just want you to be happy,” She said, averting her gaze. “I can’t make you happy.”

“You don’t have to,” He tilted her chin up with his finger. “You don’t have to do anything to make me happy. I’m always a bit happier just being around you. And I regret deeply that I wasn’t able to show it to you when I had a chance.”

He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arm gently around Kat’s waist.

“Thank you,” She whispered, inhaling the familiar scent of his skin: cedarwood and patchouli. “I’m gonna go upstairs and change…I’ll sees you on the other side.”

Lucas gently squeezed her hand.

“Everything’s going to be fine, I promise, Kat.”

**Lottie**

The air was filled with excitement. Everyone was way too pumped after the heart-rate challenge to let the recoupling ruin the mood.

_Everyone’s pretty much settled in their couples by now. Priya and Noah, Shannon and Rahim, Marisol, and Graham will stay together. Bobby’s gonna pick Kat… because if he doesn’t, I’m throwing hands. It leaves me and Chelsea and Gary and Lucas._

Lottie frowned to herself. With the Operation Kobby in full swing, she didn’t have time to think about her own couple. Surely, she wanted Gary to finally decide if he likes her or not, and she’ll be gutted if he doesn’t… But getting her best friends together was way more important than this.

_What Bobby feels for Kat is bigger than me and Gary, it’s bigger than anything here._

And after what happened during the challenge, Lottie was pretty sure that Kat won’t be upset to end up with the pastry chef.

_The way she looked at him… Well, that gave me chills, I can only imagine what it did to poor Bobby._

She sniggered to herself, as she remembered Bobby’s tomato-red face and neck, and the way he wasn’t physically able to take his eyes off Kat. Lottie spotted Kat making her way back into the Villa, and her insights tightened into a knot: something wasn’t right. Maybe it was the way the redhead was hiding her face, or her slouched shoulders, or how hastily she passed by without even looking at the witch…

_For fuck’s sake, what has happened and how she’s going to complicate things this time?_

Lottie loved Kat to bits, she was ready to do anything for her, but even she couldn’t deny that most of Kat’s problems were pretty much the result of her unresolved issues and constant fear of being hurt.

 _I’m no better though,_ Lottie shook her head, spotting Priya and Bobby as they strutted out of the Villa, Priya’s hand wrapped around baker’s waist.

“Someone looks cheerful,” Lottie raised an eyebrow at Bobby.

“Yeah,” He grinned, obviously pretty pleased with himself. “It’s a great night, isn’t it?”

Lottie and Priya exchanged glances, and the older girl winked at the blonde.

_FUCK YEAH, THIS IS HAPPENING_

Lottie made sure her face doesn’t look too smug, but she couldn’t hide a happy grin when she wrapped her arms around them both.

“What is…” Bobby started.

“Group hug for the luck!” Lottie barked. “You should do it every time Venus is in the twelfth house of Sagittarius.”

Priya chuckled just above the younger girl’s ear and whispered: “Good save.”

“Should we go to the firepit?” Bobby pulled away, looking around.

“Yeah, let’s get this rolling!”

Lottie smirked at how excited Priya looked. She herself couldn’t stop grinning, too. Lottie squeezed Bobby’s hand affectionately, happy for him beyond the limits. If she had any doubts, they were all gone after the challenge.

Maybe, Kat doesn’t know it yet, but there’s clearly something there for her, too. The way she looked at him, the way she danced _for_ him… _It wasn’t just to win the challenge._

Bobby took his seat next to Rahim while Lottie and Priya joined Chelsea and Marisol in the line in front of the boys.

“Where’s Kat?” Chelsea wrinkled her nose.

“I think, she’s still in the Villa,” Lottie felt the knot in her stomach tightening up again. “But Noah and Graham aren’t here yet, too.”

_Nothing to get worried about. Boys will pick tonight. She can’t mess it up, can she?_

“What’s wrong?” Priya leaned into her.

“What? Why are you asking? Do you know anything?”

Priya’s eyes widened.

“Well, that doesn't sound encouraging. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Lottie shook her head. “It’s just this weird feeling… It’s probably nothing though. But… Right after we got the results of the challenge, Kat hung back at the firepit, she said she needed to be alone for a moment. And then, I saw her rushing into the Villa, hiding her face.”

_For fuck’s sake, that even sounds ridiculous._

“Ugh, never mind me. I’m just being anxious.”

Priya squeezed her hand.

“I get it. Have you talked to Gary?”

“Didn’t have much time for that… But it’s fine. I mean, I’ll deal with it later. I just want to see Bobby and Kat sleeping in the same bed tonight.”

Priya raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not like that,” Lottie winced a little. “I just really want him to be happy, you know?” She nodded at Bobby.

“Me too.”

Finally, Kat, Noah, and Graham joined the others. Redhead took her place on the end next to Shannon, her eyes dry and red.

Before Lottie could beckon her over, Graham’s phoned buzzed.

“Alright, looks like I’m going first,” He smirked, fixing Marisol with his stare. “I want to couple up with this girl because she’s incredible. She’s sexy, smart and she’s got the moves. I really enjoy being around her. It’s not a surprise – I want to couple up with Marisol.”

Marisol’s mouth cracked with a smile as she walked over to him and hugged him before they sat down together.

Noah’s phone beeped, and Priya’s eyes lit up the second his gaze found hers.

“It’s not the first time I’m saying this but I’m still nervous,” He looked shyly at Priya and she gave him an encouraging smile. “This girl is everything I ever needed, even when I didn’t know it yet. She swooped in and swept me off my feet at the moment I expected it the least. She is incredible, and every time I see her, I can’t believe that out of everyone, she picked me. The girl I’d like to couple up is the reason I wake up with a smile on my face because I know that I’m waking up next to her…” Noah trailed off, blushing. “The girl I’d like to couple up with knows who she is.” He broke into a smile. “Priya.”

She flung herself into Noah’s arms, and he swept her off her feet to the sound of the other islanders cheering for them.

“Good job, guys!” Bobby yelped from his seat.

Lottie couldn’t help a tiny teardrop running down her cheek as she was smiling widely, clapping her hands together.

 _I’m such a melt,_ she grinned to herself, as she whipped it off.

Rahim’s turn was next. He positioned himself before the girls.

“I’m usually horrible with the speeches,” A few islanders chuckle. “But a good friend told me once that there is a girl who wouldn’t mind that,” He gave Kat a little smile. “And she was right. I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s a mystery to me and I like the challenge of unraveling this mystery, layer by layer.”

_Well, that sounds sexual._

“She’s not only someone I enjoy being coupled up with, but she’s also a true friend. I know I can trust her, and I know that she has my back. The girl I want to couple up with is Shannon.”

Shannon lips curved into a small, private smile as she walked over to Rahim to the sound of applause.

_She did such a great job today. Not only she helped us to keep everyone distracted, but that trick was so on point… And it proves that Kat must have some feelings for Bobby, right?_

Lottie glanced at Kat, as she, Lottie and Chelsea shuffled closer to each other.

_Please, let it be Bobby’s go now, please._

Someone’s phone beeped. Lucas slowly rose to his feet, frowning.

“I’ve got to admit, a couple of days ago I didn’t think I would be standing here today. But…” He trailed off, a furrow in his brow. “It’s hard for me to open up or genuinely trust someone.”

“You can say that again,” Lottie huffed under her breath.

“Yeah, it’s true,” Lucas caught her gaze. “But… It’s also rare for me to actually want to, erm, change that. So, this might come off as a surprise, giving everything that has happened in the past few days, but… I’m choosing this girl because there’s no one else like her…”

Lottie jerked her head up at those words.

“I don’t think there is a word that could actually describe how _astonishing_ she is.”

_This is so not good…_

Lottie held her breath involuntarily, waiting for his next words, afraid to even look up from the decking.

_No, he can’t pick Kat, they’ve broken up. It’s all good, he’s just being dramatic because, well, it’s Lucas._

She slightly relaxed, letting out a long breath,

“I want to couple up with Kat.”

His last words were met with a few gasps. Lottie’s eyes darted to Bobby, whose face immediately drained of color. She didn’t know what to say or do, she could just stand there watching her friend’s heart breaking once again.

Rahim’s hand squeezed Bobby’s shoulder firmly.

Kat smiled softly at Lucas as she made her way over to him and weaved her fingers through his as they say down together.

_I’m gonna kill them. First, I'll kill this guy. Then, I’ll come after her, then resurrect her messed-up ass, kill her again, resurrect her again and after that, she’s gonna spend every moment of every fucking day gluing the pieces of Bobby’s heart back together._

Lottie felt the piercing pain going through her heart as she saw the moment when Bobby gave up. It wasn’t this huge explosion or a massive breakdown – but somehow, it was worth. He gave up quietly and hopelessly, without a sound as if he always knew _this_ is how it will end.

Chelsea squeezed Lottie’s hand, leaning into her.

“I-I don’t get it…”

“Neither do I,” Lottie’s voice was shaking. “I think, I’m gonna throw up.”

Gary’s phone beeped and he slowly got up from his seat.

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because in the time I’ve known her, she’s come a very long way and she is incredible. She’s a great friend, and I like being around her.” His eyes stopped at Lottie. “The girl I’d like to couple up with is Lottie.”

The blonde almost ran to him, leaning into Gary.

“Can we please go sit next to Bobby?” Lottie whispered. “I’ll explain later, okay?”

They made their way over to where Bobby was, and Lottie immediately put her hand on Bobby’s back, stroking it gently. She didn’t know what to say, how to explain to him what has just happened, but she needed him to know that he isn’t alone. Finally, Bobby’s phone beeped, and he rose to his feet, his face turned into an expressionless death mask.

Chelsea caught his eyes, offering an empathetic smile.

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she sees right through me even when I myself don’t,” Bobby bit down on his lip hard, clearly battling off the tears. “She supports me, and she puts my happiness above her own, and I don’t know many people who would do the same.”

Lottie’s eyes found Kat. She was still holding hands with Lucas, but her eyes were glued to Bobby, and her face… Her face was the same mask as Bobby’s.

Lottie nudged Ibrahim.

“Look at Kat.”

He followed her gaze. Redhead looked no better than Bobby, and Lottie felt the need to dramatically stop the recoupling and almost wished there was a person who’d say, “speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“We’ve got to do something,” She whispered to the golfer, as Chelsea made her way over to Bobby. “We didn’t get it wrong, just look at her.”

Bobby and Chelsea took their seats between Lottie and Rahim.

“So, that’s it?” Marisol mused. “We’re done?”

“Looks like it,” Noah nodded. “Funny, I was sure there will be a few surprises… oh,” He stopped when Priya’s elbow nudged into his limbs painfully.

“I’m sorry, guys, I need to… go somewhere else.”

Bobby managed a wrecked smile before leaving.

“Can someone explain to me what’s going on?” Gary frowned.

“Bobby was supposed to pick Kat tonight,” Lottie winced as if in pain. “She and Lucas have broken up, at least that was the case last night. I have no idea what just happened here, but I’m gonna go and shake some sense into her right now.”

“Whoo,” Priya caught Lottie as the blonde jumped to her feet. “Hold your horses. We’ve got to first figure out what the hell has just happened. I also think it’s time to round up a few more people,” She pointed at Noah and Gary. “If you’re guys up for it?”

“Up for what, exactly?”

“Get Bobby and Kat together, obviously,” Chelsea stated.

**Gary**

“How are you?” Noah walked into the bathroom, looking at Gary empathically.

The blond guy put down the toothbrush and let out a long sigh. He was… He couldn’t really put his feelings into words, not yet. He needed some time to process whatever was going on in his head – and heart, for that matter.

***

“Get Bobby and Kat together, obviously,” Chelsea stated.

“What?” Noah’s eyebrows went up.

“Yeah, what?” Gary eyes the girl in surprise. “Aren’t you the one coupled up with him?”

“I’m not supposed to be,” She waved her hand dismissively. “Me and Bobby are just friends.”

“I call the shenanigans,” Lottie tsked. “After all the work we’ve put into this recoupling…”

“You did?”

Gary grimaced. He was usually the last to catch up on the drama, and sometimes it made him feel a bit… stupid? Left out? Naïve?

“Me, Lottie and Rahim,” Priya explained. “We came up with a plan on how to get these two together and executed it perfectly with huge help from Shannon.”

The poker player just shrugged.

“I just distracted everyone with the simplest trick in the book.”

“The only thing we didn’t think through was Kat’s superpower: self-sabotaging,” Rahim sighed.

Lottie nodded in agreement, glancing at Gary.

“I think this is the time we all work together.” The blonde girl’s face was hard to read as she spoke. “If you guys are up for it.”

“Count me in,” Noah nodded. “I can’t watch Bobby pining over Kat anymore. Lucas is a good lad and what he said was nice, but I just want to see the old Bobby, the guy he was when we just got here.”

“I personally don’t,” Shannon pursed her lips into a thin line. “I mean, I don’t want him to go back to how he was in the beginning. He’s way more mature now, he just needs to grow a pair and actually speak up.”

_She isn’t wrong. Bobby really needs to just say it._

“I agree with Shannon,” Gary finally chimed in. “We can’t just push them at each other, you guys tried, and it didn’t work.”

“Kat looked gutted when Bobby made his lovely speech for Chelsea,” Ibrahim noted. “Like, really, really hurt. And she wasn’t surprised or upset when Lucas picked her. Which is all quite confusing.”

“That’s why we need to work together,” Priya looked at everyone in turns. “To work out what’s going on.”

Gary’s head was spinning. First, he learns that Kat and Lucas broke up. Then, it turns out that half of the people in the Villa are secretly working together on getting her and Bobby together. And now, they want his help. It was all a little too much for a guy who’s only started working through his feelings for the girl who they want him to hook up with someone else.

_But I want her to be happy. And I want Bobby to be happy, too._

“Alright, sign me up.”

***

Gary frowned at his own reflection in the mirror and looked up at Noah.

“Odd, to be honest.”

“I get it,” Noah placed his hand on the younger guy’s shoulder. “It must be really hard for you.”

“Yeah, a bit. I mean, I want them both to be happy and all, but it’s hard to actually push her into his arms, you know?”

The librarian nodded and gave Gary’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

“I know it isn’t easy, but the fact you’re still willing to help speaks volumes. You’re a great friend, to both of them.”

_But it’s not exactly a friend I wanted to be to her…_

Gary shook his head and splashed his face with cold water. He can’t continue thinking like that if he wants to get over it if he wants to move forward.

“But I’ve got to ask…” Noah looked at him intently. “Are you okay with the plan?”

Gary sniggered sarcastically. He’s got a starring role in this play of absurdity.

***

“It should be Gary,” Priya frowned a little. “I know, it’d be weird but my limit of credibility with Bobby is exhausted. I was the one who told him that Kat and Lucas are no longer a thing and then… well, you all saw what happened.”

“Rahim is also close with both of them but if it’ll come from you, Gary, Bobby would listen to you,” Lottie agreed. “Because you have a history with Kat,” She clarified, frowning. “I’ll talk to them both, too. And Chelsea will speak to Bobby.”

“We need to figure out Kat’s feelings, that’s the priority,” Ibrahim stated. “I always thought there must be something there but maybe she needs help admitting it to herself? She clearly isn’t really into anyone here… Sorry, Gary. Getting her and Bobby together seems rational and the right thing to do, but we’ve got to know if that is actually what she wants.”

“We didn’t really think through this part originally,” Lottie admitted. “Though after tonight’s challenge I don’t have much doubt she likes him at least a bit.”

Gary sighed. He wasn’t the jealous type and he always took Kat’s friendship with Bobby for what it was – close friendship. He went into full defense mode when Blake messed with Lucas’ head. But now he couldn’t help but wonder: was it actually just friendship, to begin with?

They got so close so fast, even for this place. All those little moments between them, Kat’s flirting, and how she always looked happier when Bobby was around, and how she seemed to always feel the need to physically be close to him.

She called it friendship and Gary never doubted it, just until now. But it would explain why she could never settle for someone else. She liked other people but no one seemed enough for her – and when she realized that, when yet another couple didn’t work out, she always went back to Bobby. She always went back to him because he was the only one she really trusted.

_And maybe, without even realizing it, she’s fallen for him, at least just a little?_

“Essentially, we just need to get them both in the same space where they could talk without interruptions,” Priya chimed in, snapping Gary out of his thoughts. “Which isn’t the easiest thing to do in here.”

“Yeah, I don’t think my mentalism performance would do the trick again,” Shannon nodded.

“It’d be easier to do after everyone else goes to bed,” Chelsea mused. “But we somehow need to lure them out of the bedroom.”

“Well, we could always just make a trail of chocolate bars,” Gary smirked, sending everyone into a burst of giggles. “Kat wouldn’t even wonder why there are chocolates all over the floor.”

“I’ll take Bobby,” Chelsea suggested. “We’re coupled up, so it’d be easier for me to come up with an excuse. Let’s plan for tomorrow’s night.”

“I’ll take Kat. I can always fake a little mental breakdown and pretend that I’m going to jump off the roof terrace.” Lottie grinned.

“I think the roof terrace works well for their midnight rendezvous,” Noah chimed in. “We could bring some blankets and pillows there so they could stay as long as they need without freezing their butts off.”

“Rahim and Shannon will make sure no one follows them up there,” Lottie waited for Shannon’s nod. “Alright, people. Everyone knows what to do, right?”

Gary made himself nod in agreement. Maybe this will help him to truly let her go?

“Let’s get the ball rolling.”

***

And now Gary was here, in the communal bathroom, trying to make any sense of what he’s signed up for. He had no idea how to start this conversation with Kat. In the end, none of them really knew how to make her talk if she doesn’t want to. This girl was a proper closed book.

_But I’ve got to at least try. She’d do the same for me._

That was what did it for him: he knew that if tables were turned, both Bobby and Kat would do the same for him. Damn, Bobby’s already _done_ that for him, time after time. It’s time to return the favor. The only problem: Gary had no idea how to start this conversation.

_I’m just gonna wait and see what happens next. You can’t really force someone into sharing their private life, right? Not Kat, at least. Gotta get crafty with this._

Gary walked back into the bedroom. Almost everyone has already settled down, waiting for the lights to go off. Only Bobby and Lottie were missing. Gary chanced a glance at Kat and Lucas. They were both in their bed, both flat on their back, Kat’s head resting against Lucas’ shoulder.

_Doesn’t look like there is much passion. But who knows? If I learned anything from being here, is that nothing is what it seems._

“Night, everyone,” Gary slipped beneath the blankets.

“Night, Gary,” Noah smiled from his bed, wrapping himself around Priya. “Sleep well, Kat.”

“Sleep well, guys,” Kat’s voice sounded a bit strained.

The lights went off, and the last thing Gary saw was Chelsea’s thoughtful face. Soon enough the room went quiet.

_It’s so peaceful here when Noah doesn’t snore._

Gary started drifting into sleep when he felt someone’s hand as it shook slightly at his shoulder.

“What?” He whispered, snapping his eyes open. “Oh, Lottie. What’s going on?”

“It’s Bobby,” She whispered back. “He’s… not good. He sent me away but I’m kinda worried… I mean, I really am worried about him. I’ve never seen him like this, I don’t want him to be alone tonight… He doesn’t want me there but maybe you could, you know…?”

Gary’s heart skipped a beat – he’s seen Bobby at his worst, but something was telling him, that it wasn’t nearly ‘the worst’ at all.

“Yeah, don’t have to ask.” Lottie squeezed his shoulder gratefully, and Gary tiptoed out of the bedroom.

_How come it’s so hot during the day and so cold at night?_

Gary spotted Bobby sitting alone on the daybed, head bowed deeply. With a sighed, he opened the cupboard and grabbed an open bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

_I can’t let him get drunk, but he needs this to relax just a bit._

“Hey,” The blond guy plopped down on the daybed.

“Did Lottie sent you to make sure I won’t cut my veins?” Bobby’s mouth stretched into a grim smile.

“Don’t even joke about that.”

Bobby shrugged.

“I’m not joking.”

Gary wanted to grab at his shoulders and shake him out of it, but he knew it won’t help. Bobby looked like he'd aged twenty years, his entire body was warped in pain. But the worst part was his eyes, empty and cold, looking straight ahead with no hope.

“Drink this,” Gary poured a shot of tequila into the glasses.

“No alcohol in the world can help me, Gary,” Bobby shook his head. “I’m just… I just don’t want to talk.”

Bobby didn’t ask him to leave but he said nothing more, sinking back into his thoughts.

_I don’t think it’s me he needs to speak to right now. He’s trying to make a decision, but… What if he decides wrong? He’s almost bracing himself for the worst day in his life, and I can’t even help… I can’t help…_

Gary took a deep breath in, his mind made up.

_I’m gonna end this. Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	35. Silhouettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Heart on your sleeve like you've never been loved  
> Running in circles, now look what you've done  
> Give you my word as you take it and run  
> Wish you'd let me stay, I'm ready now..."
> 
> [Friends - Chase Atlantic]

**Kat**

“Kat.”

A quiet voice pulled her out of the slumber, bringing back into the room with eleven more people. She cracked one eye open just to see that it was still dark as hell.

“What’s going on?” Her voice broke and she reached for her water bottle.

“Shh,” Gary covered her mouth with his hand. “Follow me.”

Kat grabbed her bottle and followed the blond out of the bedroom and down the stairs. When they were out of earshot from other islanders, Gary finally looked at her. His gaze lingered for a very long moment, studying her face as if he was looking for an answer.

“Gary,” She rubbed her temples. “What the hell is going on? Why am I here?”

She was broken and tired and she only wanted to have some sleep before she had to get back to the reality where Bobby walks off into the sunset hand in hand with Chelsea. It was hard last night, but she knew that the worst part is the morning after the night before. She still didn’t have the right words to say to Bobby, and she had no idea how she’s going to look him and Chelsea in the eye.

“It’s about Bobby.”

Her heart dropped.

_Did Bobby say something to him?_

“This has been going on for way too long and I’m going to put a stop to it now,” Gary’s words pounded in her head like a sledgehammer.

“I know, I shouldn’t have done it…”

“Damn right you shouldn’t have!” He lowered his voice. “What were you thinking about?”

She was probably half-asleep, or maybe, it was just way too painful to carry this inside all the time.

“I just wanted to see if he likes me…”

“You’ve broken up and now…”

Both of them trailed off, staring at one another in confusion.

“Broke up?”

“Likes you?”

_God, this dialogue came straight from a very badly written teen drama show._

“Hold on,” She narrowed her eyes at Gary. “Do you mean Lucas? How do you even know we broke up?”

Gary’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“Erm, I… Well, I’ve heard… I mean… Lottie…”

“Are you saying that Lottie has listened in on my private conversation with my partner and then went to you and told you all about it?” Kat felt a fit of anger nestling in the pit of her stomach. “Wow. That’s true friendship right there.”

“Wait, Kat, it’s not like that!” Gary grabbed her by the wrist as if scared that she might just leave. “She wasn’t trying to spy on you or anything, and she’s only told me because… because of Bobby.”

_I must be still sleeping. Yeah, that’s the explanation. Because otherwise, I’d have to admit that it’s time to leave the Villa and walk straight into the mental health clinic._

“Okay, just stop. It’s the middle of the night, and I still don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“Oh, yeah, right. Bobby.”

“Bobby what?” Kat started losing her patience. “If you don’t start making sense, I swear, I’ll shove you into the fucking pool.”

Gary’s face was already a deep shade of red, yet somehow, he’s managed to blush even more. He was fidgety, clenching his fingers together and frowning, but couldn’t manage a single word.

_For fuck’s sake, what the hell?!_

She was just so tired. Tired of being a fucking shoulder to cry on, a peacemaker and a therapist of this entire Villa. Tired of always keeping her face straight, because she didn’t want to burden anyone with her problems. She was usually fine with people needing her help, fuck, she was happy to be of service.

But it was a dreadfully awful evening and she was tired and just wanted to get back into her bed because this entire setup was just ridiculous.

_How much more can I take until it’s too much?_

“You know what?” She spat through the clenched teeth. “I can’t do this right now. I don’t know what’s going on and I honestly don’t care. Bobby’s happily cuddled up in a bed with saint Chelsea, and I don’t see why I can’t do the same.”

She bit the inside side of her cheek to focus on the pain instead of anger, spreading in her chest like a wildfire.

“I don’t have to explain myself, not to you, not to Lottie, not to everyone. It’s none of your business what’s going on between me and Lucas, understood?”

Her nails dug deep in her palms as she clenched fingers into fists. This was just ridiculous, and Lucas was right when he said that she lets people abuse her willingness to help.

“I’m just done. I can’t do this. Last night was terrible but I’m not dumping my problems on any of you. I don’t wake people up in the middle of the night to just interrogate them and…” She cut herself off. “Good night, Gary.”

She almost ran upstairs, leaving Gary alone in the living room. Anger, frustration, and hurt mixed up inside of her chest, burning down the insights. It was so hard to breathe as if her lungs were on fire.

_No way I’ll be able to sleep now._

She hurried upstairs and slammed the door to the rooftop shut.

_For fuck’s sake, what was he thinking about?! I’m not a fucking robot! I can’t just go on and on and on, non-stop, all day every day! I’m a fucking human, and I can feel, too… But no one cares. No one ever cares about my stupid feeling… it’s like they just assume I don’t have any._

She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down her racing mind. She felt bad for snapping at Gary, it wasn’t his fault that she feels so miserable. She’s got no one to blame but herself. She was reckless enough to fall for her best friend and stupid enough not to realize it until it was too late.

She looked up at the starry sky. The moon was looking down at her, grinning mockingly. She’s spent way too many nights staring at this lifeless piece of iron and aluminum, talking to it, and… And this fucking moon could never bring her any comfort.

Kat shivered under the cold breeze, hugging her own shoulders to keep whatever warmth her body still held.

_I hope he’ll forgive me. I love him so much. I hope we can move past what happened during the challenge. I just can’t lose him. I wish I wasn’t so blind to my own feelings; I wish I just…_

Kat stopped herself, biting down on her lip. _It’s too late for that._

The girl leaned her side against the fence, resting her face against the palm of her hand, and went still, watching the night sky until the stars slowly went out one by one, letting the morning lights to take over.

She could do just one thing: move on. If Bobby still wishes to be her friend, she’ll be the best friend he could ever have. She’ll do everything and anything to make sure he’s happy and loved. And when it comes to her… she’ll bury her love, just like she did the first time around.

\----

“Kat!” Lottie waved her over from the kitchen as Kat has finally walked out of the Villa. Spending a sleepless night up on the roof terrace wasn’t the wisest thing to do. Now, she felt sore and cold, and she wished she could swap her bright orange bikini to a turtleneck sweater and a pair of winter pants. Shivering, she made her way to join Lottie, Priya, and Shannon in the kitchen.

“Coffee?” Shannon gave her a studying look.

“Yes, please.”

The other girl places a steaming mug in front of her along with a milk pot and sugar.

“I’m making eggs,” Priya smiled warmly at her. “How’d you like your eggs, Kat?”

The redhead felt sick just from thinking about food.

“I’m not hungry,” She sipped on her coffee. “But thank you.”

Lottie slipped down on the seat next to her, a look of concern in her green eyes.

“Are you okay? You look a bit sick.”

_It’s because I’m fucking dying, you little spy._

“Fine, just didn’t have much sleep.”

She went quiet, staring down at the table while other girls returned to their conversation. Priya was interrogating Shannon about her mentalism thing, and Lottie was mostly listening, throwing glances at Kat from time to time.

The redhead couldn’t think about anything right now. It was just a matter of minutes until Bobby and Chelsea would join everyone outside, and for the first time, Kat wasn’t excited to see her baker boy.

_He. Is. Not. Yours._

“Morning, everyone,” Lucas made his way to the kitchen, stretching and yawning. “Hey.”

He gave her a little smile as if he wasn’t sure how she’d react. She stretched her lips in a not convincing grin.

“Hey yourself.”

She patted the space on the other side of her, and Lucas gave Kat’s knee a gentle squeeze as he sat down next to her.

“Shannon’s coffee is to die for,” Kat smiled at the other girl.

“Can I get some?”

“Only if you ask nicely,” Shannon smirked.

“Please?” Lucas arched his eyebrows sadly.

“Good enough,” She poured coffee into another mug and added some cinnamon.

“This is incredible,” He took a sip. “And the cinnamon is just… perfect.”

“You’re much welcome.”

“It’s Shannon’s thing,” Priya explained. “And Kat’s. They’re both so good at noticing small things.”

Lottie got to her feet, helping Priya with the plates, and Lucas leaned into Kat lowering his voice so no one else could hear him.

“You okay? I woke up and you were already gone.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. I just needed some fresh air.” Kat found his hand under the table and squeezed it.

Things were still a bit awkward between them, but Lucas was nothing but a friend to her last night, and she didn’t want him to get worried about her more than he already was. And she wished that things would’ve been different… if only he didn’t switch, if only he trusted her then… She wouldn’t have gone after Bobby, and maybe she and Lucas wouldn’t be such a disaster after all? If he could just trust her… But it’s too late now.

_It is late, isn’t it?_

Before she could think of anything else, Noah, Gary and Bobby walked from around the corner where the daybeds were. Her eyes immediately found Bobby. He looked… exactly like she did. Cold, tired and sleep-deprived. He looked like…

_Did he spend the night outside?_

Kat frowned, trying to focus. Gary woke her up in the middle of the night with that Lucas chat, but he also mentioned Bobby. She was too tired and frustrated, and she just walked off.

_I should’ve stayed. What’s going on, why Bobby spent the night outside and not with Chelsea… Did they fight? Did she… Was it because of me?_

She felt her cheeks flush. Not only she made Bobby uncomfortable last night, but also, she’s screwed up things between him and Chels.

Redhead pushed her chair back and it scraped against the wooden decking as she jumped off it. She just couldn’t deal with any of this right now. Before anyone could stop her, Kat rushed back into the Villa. She had to figure out what to say before she speaks with Bobby, otherwise, she’ll just ruin whatever is left between them.

She’ll go into defense mode the way she did with Gary just a few hours back, and she’ll say something she’s going to regret a few moments later but it would be too late, and she’ll end up hurting Bobby even more.

It’s better to just avoid him until she’s confident enough to say the right thing.

**Chelsea**

_Finding love is never easy._

This’s been a refrain of her life for the last couple of years, and Chelsea wasn’t bothered about it. She trusted that when the time is right, she’ll meet a guy and she’ll know straight away that he’s the one. Unlike most of her girlfriends, she didn’t make much fuss about her love life. She’d go on dates and have fun and end things before it gets too serious because she just didn’t feel… It.

The feeling.

This unconscious knowledge that this person was meant for her.

And since she ended thing up pretty fast, she usually managed to keep things friendly between her and yet another friend-zoned guy.

Maybe, that was what drew her to Bobby in the first place. He was almost like a guy version of herself, and she felt comfortable being around someone who understands her so well. But it was a bit more than that, at least, for her.

 _But he loves Kat_ , Chelsea reminded herself as she put on one of her favorite bikinis in dusty pink color.

She looked herself up and down in the mirror, wrinkling her nose just a little. She still looked the same as when she was sixteen and sometimes – oftentimes – people didn’t take her seriously. All her chatter combined with a small body and baby face just never did her any favor when it came to anything serious. Men she was interested in usually didn’t even consider her as an option, her friends loved her, but she knew they all think she can’t understand their ‘adult’ problems… Her job was the only thing she felt confident about. No one cared about the person behind the new house, all her clients needed - her work portfolio.

She didn’t take coming to Love Island too seriously even though she was way too invested into it before she even got here. She just wanted to have some fun with the boys and make a few friends. And then, on her first night, she got caught into drama. Even though Kat patched things up between her and Lottie, and other girls seemed to like her, Chelsea felt like she’s just stuck in a high school drama movie.

When Lottie filled her in about Operation Kobby. Chelsea almost laughed out loud. She knew she wasn’t the one for Bobby but this entire situation… this was somehow really her. It was her, to like a guy but willingly let go of him because he’s suited better with someone else.

_I guess I’m just a hopeless romantic… Or just really stupid. Hard to decide._

She shook her head slightly.

_I do want them to end up together. I always had this feeling that Kat kinda likes him too but just… I don’t know, can’t admit it to herself?_

“Oh, Kat!” She gasped as her body crashed against the redhead as they bumped into each other in the bedroom doorway. “Sorry, babe!”

‘No, I’m sorry… I wasn’t watching where I’m going…” Kat trailed off, not meeting the other girl’s eye. She looked pretty ruffled like she hadn’t slept at night.

Chelsea pursed her lips a little, thinking about her next words.

_I’m only supposed to talk to Bobby, but we’re alone here, she looks sad, and maybe I could get the lay of the land…_

“Hey, can we talk?” Chelsea smiled weakly at Kat.

“Um, yeah.”

As they walked up to the roof terrace, Chelsea glanced at the redhead. She was biting her lips nervously, the fair skin of her cheeks colored in red.

_Is she nervous?_

They both settled on the bench, studying one another. Marisol’s laughter echoed through the lawn as Graham dunked her into the pooling and the cannonballed into the water himself.

“I-I wanted to say sorry,” Kat broke the silence.

“For what?” Chelsea’s eyes widened.

“For yesterday. The challenge.”

The blonde girl frowned in confusion.

“I shouldn’t have… danced on Bobby… like that. I-I, it’s just a huge mistake. Please, don’t blame him for it, it was all on me!” Kat finally looked at the other girl, grabbing at her hand. “I know, Bobby’s spent the night on the daybeds, and you’re angry with him, but please, don’t be. It’s all my fault, I just… It won’t happen again. I’ll stay away from the two of you, just don’t be mad with him.”

_Oh my days, what’s she on about?_

“Bobby’s spent the night outside because…” Chelsea stopped herself.

_She thinks that me and Bobby got into a fight over her. She feels bad about it. But she looked pretty happy during the challenge and up until Graham got the text about the recoupling._

Chelsea’s mind was racing trying to put together all the pieces.

_What happened then? Graham got a text, and everyone went back into the Villa to get ready. Bobby asked me for a chat and told me that he wants to finally pick her since she broke up with Lucas and doesn’t seem t be into anyone else… And then, she came to the firepit already upset… So, something must’ve happened before._

_I’ve got to say something._

“Erm, so… why did you dance, like that?”

_That’s such a stupid question, she wanted to win, and she knows I’m not the jealous type… But then, why’d she apologized?_

“I-It’s just… nothing, really,” Kat’s face went red as she avoided Chelsea’s eyes. “I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

_Okay, the challenge, then text, and then Bobby grabbed me for a chat…_

Chelsea’s eyes widened.

_Okay, so she just almost sexed him and then, we got a text about the recoupling… And he… he said nothing to her and walked straight over to me… Did we hold hands as we left?... Did she… Is she?_

“Do you like him, Kat?” Chelsea was almost surprised how calm her voice sounded when she wanted to scream those words out so Bobby could hear them, too. “Do you like Bobby?”

A row panic in the green eyes was her answer. Kat’s body stiffened, and she barely managed to keep her face straight.

“I-I… God,” Redhead gave out a sardonic chuckle. “It doesn’t matter, I’m not a competition to you. I promise.”

“Kat, just answer me, please.”

Chelsea wanted to grab this girl and shake so hard until her brain switches back on.

Biting hard on her lip, Kat nodded slightly.

“I do.”

_YES! WHO’S THE FLIPPING QUEEN OF THE DETECTIVE SQUAD? IT’S CHELSEA, BABY!_

“But I promise, I won’t get between you guys, we’ll be out of here soon and I’ll give the two of you as much space as you need, you don’t have to worry about me! You’re a great couple and I want you both to be happy,” Kat mumbled, tripping over her words. “I’m so sorry for the last night, Chels, I just… it was so wrong of me. I’d be lucky if you and Bobby would ever forgive me.”

_They’re meant for each other, two beautiful idiots._

“Babes,” Chelsea exhaled heavily, fighting off the urge to tell this silly girl that she’s literally the only one Bobby sees. “Just stop. You have nothing to apologize for, okay? I-I get it, honestly. But… If you want to make things right, you’ll have to promise me something.”

“Anything!”

Chelsea’s heart broke just a little at how eager Kat was to give up on her own happiness just to make happy someone else.

“I’ll ask you to do something for me when the time comes and you’ll do it without asking any questions, deal?”

Kat raised an eyebrow.

“Does it mean I need to dust off my old 9mm?”

Chelsea giggled, smiling warmly at the redhead girl.

“Nah, nothing criminal. It’s just… it might be a bit weird, so I’ll need you to just trust me.”

“Okay,” Kat nodded, a small sigh of relief leaving her mouth. “Thank you, I… well, I felt awful last night.”

_That’s why she’s probably asked Lucas to pick her! Oh, sugar… she was hoping that Bobby would pick her, and then he just walked away with me and they never got to talk and… We’re all just idiots!_

Chelsea pulled Kat into a hug. The other girl froze for a second but then wrapped her arms around the other girl, tightening the embrace.

_She just needed him to give her some kind of reassurance but he was so busy making things right with me, that he had no time to even think about how it looks to her… Gotta make sure he’d learned the lesson._

Despite how much Chelsea wanted to tell Kat everything right now, she made herself just smile at the redhead and give her arm a gentle squeeze.

“Friends?”

“Friends,” Kat gave her a grateful smile.

“Cool,” Chelsea felt way too much nervous energy to sit still. “I’m really glad we had this chat.”

_Like, no kidding. I might be the world’s biggest weirdo for being happy that someone’s about to steal the guy I like… but I so don’t care._

“I’ll see you in a bit, Kat.”

Chelsea left roof terrace; all kinds of feelings mixed inside of her chest. It wasn’t the hardest decision, to help Kat and Bobby get together, but it was still just a little hurtful. Not just because someone she liked didn’t feel the same about her but mostly because… no one ever felt about her the way Bobby feels about Kat.

_But if he wants to keep her, he’s got to man up and start fighting for what he really wants. For her… And maybe, one day, someone will fight for me, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	36. War of hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks everyone for your never ending support and love for this story♥️
> 
> Congrats to amazing @infinityblakes on her birthday 🎁 🎂 Thank you so much for sticking with this story and have the happiest and healthiest b-day ever babes♥️ I hope this chapter is cute enough;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...I hear you so loud no one else hears a sound,  
> You reach out your hand no one else feels a thing,  
> And I'm just a stranger who could be a friend..."
> 
> [Ghost - Jacob Lee]

**Bobby**

Watching Kat and Lucas fooling around in the pool was excruciating. They weren’t even being flirty or romantic or anything, but somehow it felt almost worst than if they were snogging each other’s faces off.

They almost looked like…

_Like me and her._

They looked like they were friends and it hurt.

Kat’s been avoiding him, and Bobby knew it. This morning, she basically skipped off the moment she saw him approaching and after that, all the girls went to this ‘girls only beach getaway’. And when they got back, Lucas immediately was all over her.

Bobby didn’t have a chance to even speak to her and had no idea what happened last night, and it was wrecking him apart. After yet another sleepless night his head was a complete mess. He knew that now it’s over, for real. He let his hopes run wild and it’s only his own fault that he allowed himself to even think she’ll choose him. Bobby knew: even if it was a boys’ pick recoupling, it was Kat who decided she wanted to stay with Lucas.

And it would’ve been alright, it truly would, if only he didn’t let himself to believe, at least for just a second, that he might finally have her to himself. Maybe just for a few days, but… He let himself see what was never there, and he’s made a fool of himself like he always did.

Apparently, this clown mask he’s been wearing has finally grown on him and became a part of his body. A part of him that no one would ever see past through. No one would ever love him because there’s nothing to love. He’s so insecure, so fucked up, so scared… who’d need any of it in their life? It was a miracle she’d even looked at him if they met in the real world.

_She’d never even talk to you if you met anywhere but here._

She was everything.

And he wasn’t anything.

Just this joker mask that became his face.

She deserves the entire world, and all he has to offer are his stupid jokes and heavy baggage of fears and insecurities.

Soft, melodic laughter echoed across the lawn going straight into Bobby’s heart. Kat’s arms were coiling Lucas’ neck as he pushed her out of the water and spun around before throwing back into the deep end.

She looked so full of life, so fresh, like the first spring petals, and so far away… She was so far, there was no way to ever touch her. She was his fucking moon, his entire universe, and he couldn’t have her. He was so sure that nothing would ever break his heart after he saw her with Lucas the other night… But he was wrong. He broke his own heart time after time just by letting himself hope for something he’ll never have.

Slowly, he dragged his gaze from the couple in the pool and focused on the task at hand: making a dinner. The public has voted for him and Chelsea to cook dinner for everyone and it was literally the worst possible timing ever. As a caterer, he knew that your emotions affect the taste of food and based on the way he feels, this dinner will put everyone in a hospital.

Chelsea was a huge help, as always. She was chatty but she didn’t expect him to keep up with the conversation, just letting her voice to create some sort of white noise. They decided on making a dependable pasta dish with garlic and cream sauce, just in case someone here doesn’t eat meat, but Bobby wouldn’t care even if Chels wanted to cook frog legs or something evenly gross.

He shook his head like a puppy, bringing his mind back into the kitchen.

“Alright,” He looked inside the cooking pot. “I think we’re done with the fettuccine.”

“I think we’re doing good,” Chelsea smiled sweetly at him. “They’ll be pretty impressed, though it’s not a surprise that you’re a great cook.”

“You’re a perfect sous chef, Chels,” He cracked a smile taking a hold of the pan to rinse the fettuccine.

_But I seriously doubt this food is somehow edible._

“I’ll let them know the dinner’s almost ready.”

Before Bobby could’ve reacted, the blonde yelped on top of her lungs.

“Guys! Dinner’s in fifteen minutes!”

_Wow. She’s a worthy competition for Priya. These two combined might be a nice substitution to a police megaphone._

He glanced at the girl. Chelsea looked so excited and full of energy she could barely contain herself. Her usual fast and abrupt movements were even more chaotic as she grabbed a stack of plates from the cupboard.

“You okay?” Bobby raised an eyebrow as she spun around herself almost bumping into the refrigerator.

“I am!” She squealed, covering her mouth with her palm. “I’m just… I dunno, I have a very good feeling about tonight.”

_Well, that makes one of us._

Bobby wasn’t looking forward to dinner. Just one thought of sitting down at the table with everyone else made him sick. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to watch Kat and Lucas all cute and sweet anymore. Not after yesterday’s challenge. His heart just refused to believe that it was all just for the win. He went a bit too far with his dance, but it wasn’t even close to Kat’s performance. She knew exactly how he’d reacted to her dance…

His face went red with embarrassment at just the thought of her grinding against his hard length.

He bit down on his lip hoping that the pain will replace the images of Kat’s heavy-lidded eyes right before his.

Bobby helped Chelsea with the serving, making sure that everything looks perfect. They didn’t have a kitchen table, but the staff has prepared a huge dining table and chairs just for the occasion. Now, they could all sit down and have a dinner like one of those dysfunctional families from the daytime TV.

“I’m so proud of us!” Chelsea squeezed Bobby’s hand as they finally finished pouring wine and water into the glasses. “They better appreciate all the work we’ve put into making this!”

The baker smiled warmly at her, eager to hide how deeply he didn’t care. He was dreading the moment Kat won’t be able to avoid him anymore. Even though he wanted to touch her more than anything in the world, he was sure as hell being around her at this point was pretty much enough for him to have a breakdown.

He and Chelsea were waiting for the others to join them standing shoulder to shoulder at the end of the table.

“Oh, wow!” Priya squealed excitedly. “Everything looks amazing!”

“Thank you, guys, so much for making this!” Noah smiled at Bobby and Chelsea before pulling a chair out for Priya.

Everyone else took their seats chatting excitedly.

“Everything looks lovely,” Lottie smiled at Bobby, darting her eyes to Kat for a second. “Thank you so much!”

Bobby let his eyes wander. He didn’t have an intention to look at the redhead, but his body had a mind of its own. His eyes found her instinctively, like all the hundred thousand times before. She was wearing a silk off-shoulder dress in warm beige color that made her skin glow. The lights of the candles played in her fire-colored curls when she moved, and there was absolutely not a single chance he’d look anywhere else.

The scrape of cutlery and chatter filled the air as everyone started eating.

“The texture is perfect,” Shannon noted. “You both must’ve paid a lot of attention to the food.”

“It’s mostly down to Chelsea,” Bobby smiled. “She tried being humble about it, but she turned out to be a great cook.”

“Bobby was a perfect chef, I just helped,” The blonde returned smile gratefully.

“So, you had a good time cooking together?” Marisol chimed in.

“Yep, for sure!” Chelsea nodded enthusiastically.

“Interesting,” The law student tapped her fingers against the table. “Cooking together might be stressful for a couple. I wonder, how’s these power dynamics worked for you. Did you guys bond over it?”

Kat’s fork slipped out of her fingers making a loud scraping sound.

“Erm, we had a great time?” Bobby tried catching Kat’s gaze, but she looked down at her plate. “Just like Chelsea said.”

“But did it help you to make a better connection as a couple?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Priya gasped on the left side of Bobby. “Would someone pass me the pepper?”

“Yeah, I love spicy pasta too,” Lottie added quickly. “How about you, Gary?”

“I-I really don’t do spice well as we all know by now,” The blond guy grinned. “But I knew this guy whose family had an entire greenhouse with those hot peppers…”

“Erm, this is riveting,” Marisol raised an eyebrow. “But we’re in the middle of a conversation here.”

“I’m going to stab her with this fork,” Lottie mumbled under her breath. “Boys! You must be dying to know about our little girls’ trip!”

Lucas raised an eyebrow, glancing at Kat. She smirked and whispered something to him, making the guy chuckle.

“Oh, right!” Priya looked way too enthusiastic for Bobby to buy that she wouldn’t rather just spend these few hours with Noah. “We had sangria and did nails!”

“And we also decided on which Spice Girl each of us would be!”

“Aren’t there only five girls?” Ibrahim raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but Marisol said it’s stupid, so we kicked her out,” Lottie’s face was pure acrimony. “We decided that I’m Scary, Chels is obviously Baby Spice, Shannon’s Sporty, Priya is totally Posh Spice, and Kat is Sexy.”

“It’s Ginger Spice,” Kat shook her head slightly but there was a tiny grin in the corners of her mouth.

“Well, it was originally Sexy, but they’ve changed it because some old trots didn’t like it,” Chelsea waved her hand dismissively. “Also, just look at Kat!”

Kat rolled her eyes but tossed her hair back, looking seductively from beneath the lowered lashes.

“Sounds about right,” Lucas saluted the redhead with his glass. “So, it was a good time then?”

“It was,” Kat smiled at Priya, but her eyes stayed serious.

“What’ve you lot been up to?” Lottie nudged Gary.

“Nothing much,” The blond guy shrugged. “It was pretty quiet without you girls.”

“Quiet?” Marisol raised an eyebrow pointedly looking at Bobby. “Even with Bobby being around?”

Bobby felt his fingers clenching into fists. Marisol was supposed to be the smart one, how come she can’t take a hint and back the fuck off? The baker felt his cheeks flushing with anger, ready to actually answer when Kat’s glass clinked against the table and she jumped to her feet.

“Why is that such a surprise to you?” Kat looked Marisol straight in the eyes. “Or you think that he’s an all-day comic who lives to keep everyone entertained?”

Silence fell over the table.

“I didn’t…”

“No, you’ve been picking on him through the dinner, not taking a hint from literally everyone at the table, keep pushing him and Chelsea to discuss _their_ relationship. And now you’re saying that you’ve _expected_ him to put on that clown mask and run around the Villa on a pretend horse made out of a mop or something?”

_So, this is what our relationship is now? She’s just avoiding me until someone says something to me and she’s suddenly advocating for me like I can’t speak for myself?_

Bobby felt a knot tightening in his chest as he got up, too.

“Oh, now you talk to me?!” His eyes sparkled angrily in the candlelight. “No, not to me. Just _abou_ t me.”

Kat’s eyes founded his.

“Someone has to since you can’t seem to do it yourself.”

An ominous silence fell. No one knew what to say or do. Bobby’s heart was pounding out of his chest. She was so fucking right, it hurt him more than anything else she could’ve said. It was his own fault that he never told her about his feelings, but now she thinks he can’t man up to even tell someone not to question him about his personal life… And the worst part? She is fucking right.

“Oh, it’s nice to know how you truly feel, Queen Kat.”

“Don’t speak to her like that!” Lucas jumped to his feet, too. “It’s not her fault you’re just this little boy who can’t pull up the pants.”

“Guys, let’s take a step back,” Noah started but Lucas cut him short.

“No, someone has to say it. You wear your clown mask and some people like clowns, so they like you. But when it comes to being there for someone,” His eyes darted towards Kat for a moment. “You’re not there.”

Bobby gasped for air.

“What the hell are you on about?!”

“Shut up!” Kat’s voice stopped them in tracks as both of them started moving towards each other. “Both of you.”

She pushed her chair back.

“I’m sorry, Bobby, that I’ve offended you. And Lucas, thank you for standing up for me but I can do it for myself.”

“Unlike me, apparently,” Bobby couldn’t stop the words slipping off the tip of his tongue.

Kat blinked at him, looking deflated. Without a word, she marched off leaving them all in uncomfortable silence. No one knew what to say, staring at Lucas and Bobby.

“Thanks for the dinner,” Lucas pushed his chair out of the way and walked off back into the Villa.

Bobby’s knees gave out and he flopped on the chair, unable to look up at the others.

“I think, we should leave Bobby and Chelsea alone, guys,” Noah started making his way out of the table.

“I’m literally still eating,” Marisol scowled.

“You!” Lottie pointed her finger at her. “The fuck is wrong with you? Can’t take a hint and shut up your huge Portsmouth?!”

Priya chuckled to herself, grabbing Noah’s hand.

“So, you’ll gonna let them just insult me?!” Marisol turned to Graham.

_For fuck’s sake, just leave me alone, please, I’m begging you._

Bobby couldn’t keep listening to their bickering. He was tired and rough, and his heart was fucking shattered. And the last thing he needed was his friends fighting with each other over him.

“Can you all just shut the fuck up?” Bobby’s voice was ice-cold when he looked up at the fighting islanders. “We were supposed to sit down and have dinner, that me and Chelsea prepared for you. If you don’t respect one another, at least, respect the person who’s made all these for you,” He nodded at Chelsea who didn’t look much better than him.

He knew that he doesn’t do well with conflicts either and he felt horrible that she had to witness this scene just because he decided to confront Kat out of nowhere.

_She was just being protective over you and you literally mugged her._

“So yeah, please, shut the fuck up and go somewhere else while we’re cleaning this mess.”

When everyone scattered around the Villa, Bobby flopped down next to Chelsea and took a gentle gold of her hand.

“You okay, Chels?”

The girls looked up at him, frowning.

“No, Bobby, I’m not.”

She paused for a moment as if gathering the courage to say the next words.

“You know, I care about you and I want you to be happy. But at this point, I’m pretty sure _you_ don’t want to be happy.”

“What?”

“You snapped at Kat, but you know she’s right. And Lucas was right, too.”

Bobby’s insights suddenly went really hot and aching, as he fought off an urge to snap again.

_It’s Chelsea. She speaks her mind honestly, and it’s coming from the heart._

“How was he right?”

“Case in point. You’ve upset Kat. She marched off. Lucas went after her. You didn’t. You stayed here, with me. You’ve stood up for me. And I’m grateful and all, but you should’ve been with Kat now, not with me. You’ve accused her of avoiding her but weren’t you doing exactly the same? Why just don’t come up to her and talk? Why waiting until she makes the first move? Don’t you think that she deserves to know you care about her enough to… I don’t know… fight for what you guys have?”

Chelsea’s voice crawled under his skin, her words piercing his heart like bullets.

“You’re a good friend to everyone, but… if you love her, there should be no one else for you but her. You should run after her when she’s mad and tells you to get lost. You should bake her those ridiculous cupcakes and ignore Lottie’s drama even when you feel that a good friend should be there for her – because there’s a girl who you truly should be with, all the time. If you love her, you should grow up even if you’re scared of it. Friends and mates are good, but she has to be on top of your list, _she_ has to be your list. That’s what she deserves.”

Chelsea looked at him sadly, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. They could hear Lottie and Marisol arguing all the way from the firepit, and Noah and Gary’s unbelievably loud laughter. Everyone was outside, save for Kat and Lucas.

_He’s with her now, comforting her after all the shit I told her._

“I know how you feel about her. And you’re terrified of it, I get it. But you’re not a kid anymore, Bobby. Your parents might’ve screwed you up back then, but now it’s all on you, how you move on with your life. You can get stuck in your Peter Pan reality if you’d like. But she will never be with you, she’s not Wendy. She isn’t scared of life, she wants to live it, fully. You have another choice: work out whatever it is holding you back, go into therapy, ask her for help… But you have to work on yourself, you have to grow up, babe. Otherwise, you might as well go all the way up to the roof terrace and jump off, because I guarantee, living in constant fear is way worse than not living at all.”

Chelsea gave him a soft kiss on top of the head before wandering off, as the staff started cleaning up. Bobby needed a moment to process what she’s just told him. No one was this honest with him before, not when it comes to actually confronting him about his character. Even his mates from back home never went there.

This tiny girl turned out to be way braver than anyone else.

_Well, Kat kinda told you the same… twice._

Bobby winced as if in pain at the memory. It was during the Ministry of Sound party when Marisol pulled her and Bobby away to chat. Kat was angry and she told him basically the same: that he’s always there for everyone.

 _“Don’t follow me_ _now if you’re planning to then follow someone else.”_

These words stuck in his brain. He tried spending less time with the others but… he failed. And now, she’s angry with him. And the worst part? He’s angry with her, too. And he hated being angry with his best friend.

He hated to be angry with his love.

He hated being this fucked up mess.

He hated this panic fear of conflicts, and his pathological need to keep everyone happy, and to be friends with literally everyone. He hated his clown mask and his stupid jokes, and the way he used them to hide his true feelings. He hated that there was no single human being he trusted enough to open up to. He hated that he was like this and he hated that he was just too scared to change.

He hated this ridiculous person in the mirror who’s scared to tell the girl about his feelings.

_How you were expecting her to see through you when even you yourself sometimes can’t?_

Year after year, it became almost impossible to take off this mask, even for a moment. And whenever he did, people would just walk over him, and he’d learned to just keep it on day and night, even in his sleep. Because he was too scared of the person who might be hiding under the huge red nose and a drawn smile.

No one knew him, and he didn’t know himself either.

And up until now, he was alright with that. He didn’t feel the need to change. He had no one to change for. Until just now, when it hurt the one person who didn’t deserve it. She was so kind to him, she saw something in him that he didn’t know was there. With her, he felt like there’s a chance even for him, a chance to change everything, to become a better man… And he failed. He failed her.

He never deserved her.

Whipping off the tears streaming down his cheeks, Bobby walked into the Villa hoping to find a quiet corner to hide. He wasn’t ready to face the others and frankly, he wasn’t ready to see _her._

His heart might just give in if he walks in on her and Lucas once again. Maybe, if last night never happened, if he didn’t let his stupid heart to believe that he somehow might just get her… Maybe, he wouldn’t have snapped at her like this. She was just being a friend, standing up for him when he couldn’t himself.

_It’s not her fault you’re a spineless blockhead._

Bobby slowly walked up the stairs to the roof terrace and pushed the door open. He just needed another moment or two to cool off. It was dark up here, only the lights from the lawn and the stars lit the terrace. Before he slammed the door shut, Bobby’s noticed a movement in the corner as Kat whipped off the tears from beneath her eyes quickly.

“Oh, sorry… didn’t mean to startle you.” He stopped, uncertain if he should leave or try to talk to her.

Kat just shrugged staring into the distance.

Bobby felt a hot wave washing over his body.

“Don’t you think we should talk?” He managed to keep his voice calm as he took a few steps towards the girl.

“What about?” Her voice sounded empty, almost emotionless.

“About what happened during dinner.”

She let out a loud bark, finally narrowing her eyes at him.

“I don’t think _that_ what we should be talking about,” Kat shook her head. “Know what, forget I said it. I don’t think we should talk about anything at all.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Bobby’s fingers clenched at his thighs as he walked to the bench and sat down keeping the space between their bodies. “You’ve been straight up avoiding me today… And it wasn’t just today. After you got back from Casa Amor you’ve been hot and cold, and I never said anything to you…”

“Well, maybe that’s the problem?” She scoffed. “You never say anything.”

Kat’s face grimaced with a whirlwind of emotions, and Bobby couldn’t make out what exactly was the one he saw first. He remembered Chelsea’s words about growing up and fighting off his insecurities, but he can’t do it on a spot, for fuck’s sake.

“But neither do you!” His voices trembled with hurt. “You came back all distant and I had no idea why. Why wouldn’t you just talk to me?!”

“Because you were too busy!” She snapped at him, jumping to her feet. “Because I came back to you and Chelsea being the cutest fucking thing ever seen!”

She trailed off, biting her lip so hard, that it started bleeding almost immediately.

“And I didn’t want to make you and her uncomfortable, okay?! It took you so fucking long to actually like someone in here, I was just being a good friend to you, I tried!”

Her voice slipped into yelling.

“And you never wondered why I was literally dragging myself away from you when all I wanted, was for you to come over and give me a fucking hug!”

“I was always there!” He yelled, too. “From fucking day one!”

“Yeah, you were but not for me! Every time there was a drama going on, you’d be anywhere and everywhere but not with me! For fuck’s sake, Bobby! You were baking freaking cupcakes for the girl who kissed the guy I liked behind my back knowing what she did! You were comforting her instead of telling me what was going on!”

His heart dropped. This felt like such a distant memory but, in reality, it happened just three weeks ago. He hated himself for being like that, even back then, and he surely hated himself now. But he had no idea that she’s mad about it.

“But you told me you weren’t mad!”

“What else you’d expect me to say?! That it hurt so fucking much to know that even my best friend doesn’t fucking care about my feelings?! I’ve asked you to check up on Lottie that night when the truth came out, but I wished you told me that I’m more important… I wanted you to pick me, just once, I wanted you to take my side!”

Her voice cracked with tears and she swiped them off angrily, not letting herself slip into a full-blown breakdown. She was so angry the air between them was crackling with electricity, and Bobby could feel the heat of her body even though there was a huge gap of cold space between them. His heart could barely stand seeing her like this.

She looked so hurt, and desperate, and angry, and… hurt. Hurt beyond the limits.

“You were supposed to be _my_ … my best friend, but there were always people you cared more about, god, do you know how hard it is, to always tiptoe around you, to always say the right thing just not to upset you? I hate drama but I have no problem putting people back in their place, but you can’t stand even that, and I had to act like I was okay with Marisol and Rocco getting off in front of my eyes just so you don’t have to witness an ugly scene!”

She took a deep breath before continuing.

“I told you that fucking Operation Nope would blow in your fucking faces but you didn’t hear! You didn’t hear and it all went out of control when Noah kissed me... Gary’s best mate! And what did you give me? I went to check on Priya and you went into full-on defense mode over her! Like you actually thought that I would attack my friend for doing what’s best for her? After everyone else scrutinized her? Do you even know me, Bobby?!”

She couldn’t stop, the angry words pouring from her mouth, and Bobby could only stand there, listening, hoping that his heart won’t stop before he gets a chance to explain, to tell her that it’s not like that, that he cares about her, and her only.

It was too painful – to see her pain. It was like someone punched a hole in his stomach and put a hand there and grabbed at his insights and pulled them out of his body. She was so deeply hurt, and he was the one who did this to her.

“But it was all fine… I knew what kind of person you are, and I’ve accepted that. I’ve accepted you even though you never accepted me. You just assumed that I’m okay with patching up everyone’s relationships when my own were in fucking pieces! I gave up on everyone I liked and…”

She stopped herself, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand, her face twitched with pain.

“And I was so happy for you and Chelsea when we got back from the hell that Casa Amor was, and I wanted to give the two of you some space… But I never expected that you’d just step away, too. If you wanted to know why I was distant if you ever cared… why haven’s you said a word?! If you wanted me in your life, why it was me to take the first step, again?!”

“Because I thought you didn’t want me to, okay!?” He yelled back, he didn't care who might hear him. At this point, he was sure that everyone knew what was going on at that damn roof terrace. “Because I’m a fucking insecure idiot who’s too scared to open up about how he feels, okay?! I thought you just didn’t need me anymore and I didn’t want to make it even more uncomfortable!”

Kat took a step forward, pointing her finger at his chest. Her eyes looked black with anger when she almost hissed.

“Uncomfortable?” She narrowed her eyes at him, her mouth twitching with disgust. “You’re afraid of making things ‘uncomfortable’? So how do you think I felt after last night?!”

“I-I didn’t want to… “ Bobby felt his face flushing with embarrassment.

“You never want anything, that’s the problem! It’s like you never really care enough, about anything! For fuck’s sake, it’s ridiculous that we’re even having this conversation! You clearly just trying to patch things up so we don’t have to live whatever long we have left here in this awkwardness!”

“No!” He yelled at her, grabbing at Kat’s shoulders. “I’m here because I don’t understand you anymore! Because I have no fucking idea how to be around you anymore!”

“Well, it’s mutual!” She pushed her hand against his chest, but Bobby’s grip was surprisingly strong, and she was barefooted and smaller. “I can’t watch you and your precious ray of sunshine anymore, too!”

“What Chelsea even has to do with it?!”

“Because I don’t want to make her or you feel uncomfortable!” She spat the last word.

“Well, I don’t want to see you and mister playboy getting off with each other in the middle of the kitchen, too!”

She gasped and her face went red with fury and embarrassment. Bobby wished he didn’t say these words, but it was too late.

“We broke up the next day because I didn’t want… It wasn’t… I was…” She couldn’t even finish her thought. “Because I don’t love him, okay! I don’t like him enough to be with him! And I broke up with him! But none of this is your fucking business. Bobby! I just can’t do this anymore, I can’t feel like I’m never your favorite. I can’t compete for your attention anymore! There will always be other people who are more important, and okay, be happy with Chelsea, and for fuck’s sake, this friendship is more than I can bear!”

It’s almost like he could see her heart broke, her last words pounding heavily in his head. This wasn’t like anything he’s ever felt before, this fight, friends don’t fight like that… his parents fought like this the night before they split up.

_No, no, no, please no, don’t leave me, please, no!_

“I don’t care about anyone else!” Bobby’s scream echoed through the entire Villa and returned back to the roof terrace in a small space between them. “Are you fucking blind?!”

His fingers dug deeper in her shoulders, and a tiny voice in his head yelped that he should stop, or she’ll have bruises in the morning. But he just couldn’t release her, because if he does, if he lets her go now, she won’t ever come back. And he won’t survive it, he just can’t let her go.

“Tell me, Kat, are you really this fucking blind or you just didn’t want to see it?!” He shook her like a ragdoll. “It’s been always you, only you, from the fucking moment I saw you walking out of the Villa on day one!”

“You…”

“NO, not me! It’s you who decided not to see how my fucking heart broke time after time when you picked everyone over me, Gary, Lucas, and then back to Gary and back to Lucas… How could you not see how I was dying when you kissed me, meaning nothing by it, just because… Fuck, Kat!”

His heart was pounding out of his chest, he could barely see through the burning tears pouring out of his eyes. He had no control over his body. She took it away as she took away his heart and his mind, she took everything from him, and he was willing to give her even more.

“You’re hurting me,” She winced in pain as his fingers clenched tighter on her shoulders.

“You’ve been hurting me for the fucking eternity!” He saw the red, and he couldn’t stop.

“Just let me go!” She jerked away and he felt her joint twitching under his hand. “And I’ll leave you alone, you won’t need to pick anyone, because you clearly care about Chelsea enough to be with her all the fucking time, even when I needed you to be with me… Just go and be with her and leave me alone!”

“Just shut up! Shut the fuck up! Are you really… It’s you! It’s fucking you, Kat! It was you from day one!”

His voice broke when he screamed in her face.

“I love you, I’ve loved you since the moment I fucking saw you, hear me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	37. If I hear my name, I will run your way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Every night I lay me down  
> Fold my hands and close my eyes  
> Every night I pray for time  
> One more moment, one more try..."
> 
> [Lay It On Me- Ina Wroldsen]

**Kat**

Bobby’s grip became so painful she couldn’t feel her arms anymore, she could only feel his hot fingers digging into her shoulders as he continued yelling in her face, his own face twisted with pain and anger. He was so close, Kat could count each of his freckles, and she tried doing it just to calm herself down before she says something that will ruin everything between them, forever.

_It’s already ruined. We’re ruined._

“You’re hurting me,” She gasped when one of the joints twitched under his tightened grip.

“You’ve been hurting me for the eternity!” His scream echoed through the Villa, but he didn’t seem to care. At this point, Kat was sure, everyone knew what was going on at the roof terrace. There wasn’t a single chance the others haven’t been listening in to their argument this entire time.

_I’ve been hurting him?!_

A thought rushed through her brain like a whirl and another wave of anger washed all over her.

_What on earth does he know about being hurt?!_

She could barely hear his words through the sound of blood rushing into her head, she felt like she was underwater, barely able to breathe from all the anger and agony her heart was in.

“I’ve loved you since the moment I fucking saw you, hear me?!” Bobby’s scream got to Kat through the noise of blood in her head.

Bobby stopped the moment last words left his mouth; his face drenched of colors. His fingers were still clasped at her shoulders, but Kat couldn’t feel anything anymore. All the anger and frustration and hurt have finally found a way out, and it was so elaborating, just to tell him how she feels, finally.

“Eternity?!” She looked at him in disbelief. “For fuck’s sake, Bobby, it’s been less than four weeks since we got here! If that’s your eternity... you have no freaking idea what eternity is!”

Bobby looked at her, his anger suddenly going from burning-hot to ice-cold. His hands traveled up to her neck as he pulled the girl closer until their noses almost touched. His blown pupils took the entire space in his eyes, and Kat could only see those two black holes with fire dancing on the bottoms.

She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks as he lowered his face to hers.

“I said I fucking love you, Kat.”

He didn’t give her a single moment crushing his mouth against her lips in a painful half-kiss half-bite. Her already cracked lips started bleeding immediately, filling both of their mouths with salty sticky liquid. Bobby pulled away, staring at her mouth in almost horror.

“I-I’m so sorry,” He gasped, his hand jerked towards Kat’s face, but he stopped himself. His eyes traveled briefly to her shoulders, finally spotting the large red spots and deep half-moons his fingers left on her porcelain skin. “I-I don’t… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Bobby spun on his heel and almost ran away from the redhead, leaving her alone in the night. Slowly, Kat brushed the outer side of her hand against her lips to whip off the blood. She could barely move her arms, and her shoulders were sore and aching.

As if in a haze, Kat walked back to the bench and crushed down on the cushions, not sure what’s just happened. This entire day has been so weird, she didn’t even know where to start.

The morning has started with her avoiding Bobby and coming clear with Chelsea about her feelings for the blonde’s partner, and then, Lottie got a text about a girl’s beach trip and it felt like the best way to both avoid Bobby and try to get her mind off things. Surprisingly, she had a great time hanging out with the girls, drinking sangria, and not talking about the boys. Every time the conversation shifted to their couples or how they’re feeling about the guys or something like that, Kat just found a reason to leave the group.

But otherwise, she had a good time. Up until they got back, and Chelsea got a text that she and Bobby were chosen by the public to make dinner for everyone.

_People must think they’re good together, that’s why they want them to spend more time doing those little things normal couples do._

This thought was everything she could think about up until it was time to sit down at the table, even though Lucas did his best to keep her mind off things. He turned out to be such a good friend to her, even now, when things didn’t work out between them romantically, he was still here, with her, trying to make her feel a bit better.

He couldn’t replace Bobby, but he cared about her, and Kat felt like maybe she’ll get through it, in the end.

And then, Marisol couldn’t just shut her mouth, she kept pressing Bobby for whatever she wanted to hear, and Kat just snapped at her. It wasn’t because she didn’t think the baker couldn’t stand up for himself – at least, it wasn’t the main reason she clapped back. She just couldn’t bear thinking that Bobby will say that he and Chelsea have found a deeper connection or whatever. So, she needed to just stop that conversation.

She didn’t expect Bobby to snap at her. Yes, she’s been avoiding him but why would he care now, when he has Chelsea and is all loved up? He caught her off-guard and she told him things she wouldn’t ever tell him if she wasn’t at the breaking point already.

It was all just too hard. She felt like her heart was splitting in two. One part was happy for him for finally finding a girl he felt so strongly about – but the other part of her poor heart was screaming in agony every time she saw them together, every time she _thought_ about them being together. It was too confusing and too painful, and she had no one but herself to blame. It was just unfair that she’s fallen for her best friend, for a guy, she’s supposed to go through the rest of her life together, supporting each other in everything.

It was unfair that the only thing that healed her heart was the same thing that’s broken it again.

Kat looked down at the empty lawn and pool. Everyone went back inside, and it was so peaceful and quiet up here, she wished she could’ve stayed here forever. Or, at least, until it’s time to go back home. She came here to find love and she did, so, dreams come true, right?

When Bobby found her just now, she didn’t want to talk to anyone, especially, she didn’t want to talk to him. She was too full of hurt and poison, and she didn’t want to spill it out on her baker boy. She wanted to work it out and then go and apologize. But he didn’t give her a chance, and she broke down.

She could still feel the bitter taste of the words as they left her mouth just minutes ago. She didn’t even know she felt that much of resentment until she actually poured it out on Bobby. She’s been jealous of him this entire time without realizing it, she wanted him to see only her, to be only hers, even when she still didn’t know she had feelings for him. It was a revelation, and not a good one.

She’s loved him from the moment she saw him and somehow had no idea. It took her way too long to figure out – accept – her own feelings, and her heart was agonizing. They were yelling at each other, throwing accusations and finally showing their true colors, and all she could think about was _why don’t you love me, I’m better, please, notice me._

He grabbed hold of her shoulders like he never did before - like he actually _cared_. It was rough and painful, but a small part of her exulted because it meant that he feels something, that he actually cares, at least just this much.

And then, he said it.

He said that he loves her. That he’s loved her from the moment he saw her.

And she was so angry, so full of her own misery, she didn’t even notice. Kat touched her fingers to her harrowed lips as if to check if that kiss from a moment ago was real. Her mouth was still wet with blood running out of the tiny cracks in her lips.

_It was real, he really did kiss me._

She had no idea what to do now. He told her he loves her and kissed her and then just skipped off. It wasn’t exactly the declaration of love she wanted to hear. It was just too… rough. It wasn’t Bobby, at least, it wasn’t Bobby she knew.

_You know him for less than a month, you told him that yourself. You’re basically strangers even if it doesn’t feel like it. You have no idea how Bobby is in real life._

That was the ugly truth. None of them knew one another truly, even if they knew a lot _about_ each other.

Kat ran her fingers through her long hair, tangling it even more. It was all just way too much for one night. She’s supposed to be happy now, right? The guy she loves just told her that he loves her, too. So why isn’t she?

Kat closed eyes leaning her head against the fence. There’s no way she’s heading back downstairs anytime soon. She just won’t be able to deal with all those stares and whispers, and she was definitely not ready to face Chelsea, not after she told her earlier today that she’s no threat to her.

The bench screeched a little as someone sat down on it, and Kat cracked one eye open.

“Lucas?” She narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat. “I-I…”

He shook his head.

“No, don’t say anything. I didn’t come here to make you feel even worse.”

His face was full of concern when his eyes found hers.

“I just didn’t want you to be here all by yourself, and I surely didn’t want you to go through the interrogation, so I played the coupled-up card,” He grinned sadly.

A hot metal ring tightened around Kat’s chest when she saw this sad, forced smile that never touched his eyes. She never meant to hurt him, and surely that’s what she’s done. That’s been her special – hurting everyone she cared about – as long as she could remember herself. The only time she didn’t hurt someone was when this someone hurt her.

“Thank you,” She whispered tearfully, reaching her hand to find his. She needed to hold on to something - or she’ll just slip away.

His strong warm fingers entwined with her cold and trembling as Lucas scooched closer to the redhead. They sat in silence for a few long minutes, listening to the sounds of the night. There was something comforting in the way the dark-haired man’s body felt against her own when he gently pulled Kat into a half-embrace, stroking her hair.

“Shh,” He whispered when her body shuddered with tears. “It’d be okay, I promise.”

It was just too much to hold on. It was just more than her heart could take. Bobby’s confession of love, Lucas’ infinite support… it was all too much because she deserved none of it. She caused them both pain and disappointment, and she didn’t deserve them, she was too messed up to be loved, and finally, she realized it.

No one was ever able to love her because she’s too broken to be loved, she’s messed up beyond fixing, and no one should hurt because of her ever again.

Kat’s body stiffened in Lucas’s arms and he looked down at her the moment girl’s face changed, gaining some sort of decisiveness he’s never seen before. It was dark and grim, and he never wanted to see this face ever again.

“What are you thinking about, Kat?”

“Nothing,” She shrugged as she pulled away. “I just, I’d better head downstairs. It’s late.”

“No,” He squeezed her hand tighter. “I’m not letting you do this.”

“This?”

“Yeah, you’re trying to shut me down, hell knows why, and I’m not letting it happen.”

His voice was calm and confident, and his grip of her hand firm and reassuring. Kat swiped off the tears and looked up at him.

“I don’t know how I’m so lucky,” She curled her lips into a small smile.

He chuckled.

“Well, don’t use the other two wishes on bubblegum.”

Kat looked at him for a moment before bursting into nervous laughter. It felt so good to finally release some tension, she laughed as long as she could.

“You’re silly,” She smiled warmly at him, biting her lip unconsciously.

_Oh, fuck._

It was too painful to conceal a wince.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas trailed off. “You’re bleeding?”

He leaned closer, frowning.

“It’s nothing,” Kat’s cheeks went red with embarrassment. “It’s my stupid habit, it’d be fine.”

 _Please, just don’t think more about it,_ she begged silently. _Please, don’t think about Bobby kissing me so hard we both tasted my blood in our mouths, please, don’t do it to yourself._

Her heart ached at a thought of Lucas imagining her kissing someone else. They were friends now, but she would still catch his lingering gaze when he thought she wouldn’t notice. She knew that night was a mistake. He’s opened up to her like he’s probably never opened up to a girl, and she couldn’t ignore it. She tried, she broke up with him, but she knew that whatever it was that happened between them in that fucking kitchen wasn’t just sex for him. And it wasn’t just sex for her, either.

His trust felt like a drug, and she wanted more of it. There, in the almost complete darkness, he trusted her like he trusted no one else and it… it made her trust him, too. The next evening, she broke up with him, but she lied: it wasn’t because she couldn’t trust him anymore, she knew she could.

She just couldn’t be with him now when she realized her own feelings for Bobby. She wanted Bobby too much to be with someone else when there was a small chance that Bobby might want her, too.

And she couldn’t be with Lucas, because she cared too much about him to make him feel like second best.

_He deserves someone he would trust completely, someone who won’t make him feel insecure or jealous or unwanted. He deserves so much… and god, I’ve messed him up._

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling Lucas into a tight embrace. Her shoulders hurt and she could feel one of the joints twitching but she only tightened her grip. She couldn’t do much for him, and it was the only way to let him know how grateful she was for his friendship, even though this friendship isn’t easy for him.

“What’s this for?” He smiled, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“For you,” She stroked his hair just like he stroked hers a few minutes before. “I’m grateful for you.”

They both went quiet again, each thinking their own thoughts. Finally, Lucas pulled away.

“Do you want to talk… you know, about what happened with you and Bobby?” He frowned a little.

Kat let out a small sigh and nodded: Lucas deserved to know what’s going on, especially now. Even if she and Bobby won’t end up together, even if they’ve screwed up their chances, she can’t pretend it didn’t happen.

“Yeah. So… I guess, everyone heard what Bobby said,” She winced. “That he… has feelings for me.”

Lucas chuckled sardonically.

“Yeah, you can say that again.”

“I don’t know what’s going – or not going – to happen between me and Bobby but… But…” She trailed off.

_I can’t say it. I told Chelsea I like Bobby but it’s not the same as telling the guy I had sex with that I have feelings for someone who just literally shouted from the rooftop that he loves me._

“Bobby’s angry with me. I-I don’t know if he’ll actually come around…”

Just saying these words out loud hurt her. She was terrified that it might be the case.

She was terrified that because of how things went between them, he’ll just decide that she’s not worth it. He won’t be the first.

“You’re kidding?” Lucas gave her a long studying look and sighed. “I can’t believe this is my life now…” He cut himself short. “I guess, someone needs to tell you this. Maybe, it actually makes sense that it’ll be me…”

Lucas took a deep breath as if preparing for a deep dive.

“Do you remember your first day here?”

“Sure,” Kat nodded.

“Do you remember who stepped forward for you when you met the guys?”

“Everyone but Noah, how’s this…”

“So, Bobby stepped forward, too?”

Kat narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m having a déjà vu, I’m pretty sure I had this exact conversation with one of the girls some time ago.”

Lucas furrowed an eyebrow at her still waiting for her response, and Kat nodded.

“Yes, Bobby stepped forward too.”

“He did. Later that evening he admitted that he had a crush on you during his Beach Hut hookup.”

Kat’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’ve been watching you on TV and honestly, it was a bit funny to watch you, so oblivious to his feelings… Until I came here. Seeing Bobby pining over you was anything but. His feelings went from zero to hundred over the course of a few days, everyone could see it. The recoupling after the double dumping… after you guys went on a date, I kinda thought you might pick him. But Lottie turned out a whole other person than I thought she was and she gave up on Gary to win back your friendship, and Bobby… well, I’m still sure, if it wasn’t for him, Gary wouldn’t have gathered the courage to really fight for you. If you saw Bobby’s face…”

Lucas trailed off looking at Kat. Her fair skin went paperwhite, only cheeks were red with feverish blush. He sighed, brushing his hand against her arm reassuringly.

“It’s not your fault. Bobby wanted you two to be happy, even if it meant he was unhappy. I understand it, now…” He frowned a little. “At that point, I knew he loves you. It wasn’t just a crush anymore. And then you girls went to Casa Amor, and I think, that was when he’s finally admitted it to himself...They’ve brought this girl, Meg… God, she looked so much like you, it almost broke him. I knew back then we were rivals, but I felt so bad for him.”

Kat listened to him, not sure that she won’t break any moment now. She could see the pain in Lucas' face as he spoke, and she could physically feel Bobby’s pain even though she never noticed it. How is that possible she’s never noticed he had such deep feelings for her all this time?

_I was supposed to be his friend, I was supposed to know he’s been hurting._

“Bobby didn’t want you to know, so everyone was just watching from afar. There was a night during Casa Amor… he got drunk. Really drunk, all by himself… And then, I fucked up and trusted Blake instead of you, and both Bobby and Gary tried to put some sense into my head but I was a stupid prick and didn’t listen… Bobby was this close to getting into it with me after I picked Blake over you.”

Lucas sighed deeply, avoiding Kat’s eyes. He couldn’t look up at her, staring down at their intertwined fingers. She knew it must’ve been hard for him to tell her all this, and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She couldn’t make out if it was because of what she’s just learned about Bobby’s feelings for her – or because she couldn’t see Lucas like this.

It was almost like she looked inside of him like he’s been turned from inside out… Kat’s heart ached for him, and for Bobby, and for Gary… She never meant to hurt any of them, and now she has to live knowing, that she’s hurt them all.

“And then you girls came back, and… I guess that was when you realized your feelings for him, right?” His voice cracked a little when Lucas finally looked up at her.

_There’s no point in lying now, is there?_

“I think… I think I realized it when I saw him kissing Chelsea… But I was too scared to admit it...”

There was no way to avoid talking about that night in the kitchen.

“That’s why… I hate so much that I used you like that,” She whispered into space between them, lowering her gaze.

“It’s not like you’ve drugged and molested me,” He chuckled sardonically. “I stand by my words; I don’t regret it. No matter what happened between us after, that night… I regret nothing.”

Lucas used his finger to tilt her chin up.

“What I’m trying to say…” His voice trembled a little, but he managed to recompose himself almost the same moment. “Bobby’s the only one who truly deserves you. You’ve been the only one for him since day one. He didn’t always know how to show it but…” He trailed off, clearly not able to continue.

Kat wrapped her arms around him without a word, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. What he just did for her… She didn’t want to give that a name, because if she does, her heart will give out. She won’t be able to live knowing that he’s broken his own heart for her to be happy.

Her eyes were burning with the unshed tears, and the redhead nuzzled her face into Lucas’ chest, still holding him tight. She wanted to say something but didn’t know what. How so you thank someone for putting your happiness above their own?

His hands roamed her back until they come to rest on her sides. Both of them needed a moment and none of them was ready to talk. After some more time, Lucas slowly pulled away.

“I’m gonna head back,” He gently stroke a strand of hair out of Kat’s face. He looked like he wanted to say something else but changed his mind.

Kat watched him as Lucas made his way to the door.

“Night, Kat.”

When he disappeared inside, she took a deep breath. It’s been such a long day, she just needed to get some sleep. She was lost and confused, and her heart was aching, but… But she knew exactly what to do. Carefully, she went down the stairs and walked out of the building.

Kat made her way to the daybeds and climbed into one of them, slipping under the duvet. She pressed her chest against Bobby’s back, wrapping her arm around his waist. Her lips grazed the back of his neck when she moved even closer to him, trying to keep her cold feet away. He said nothing, but his hand found her leg and guided it closer. With a small sigh of relief, Kat threw it over his hips, slipping her cold feet between Bobby’s warm legs, as his fingers were softly stroking her thigh.

His scent filled up her lungs, fresh and sweet.

She was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	38. I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...When the memories pack up and leave, it will set me free  
> All those days on the beach will be washing away from me  
> I will keep it secretly just to keep the peace  
> Keep steering this ship through the dark and the stormy seas..."
> 
> [Flux - Ellie Goulding]

**Bobby.**

Something heavy flopped down on Bobby’s chest, pulling him out of sleep. He cracked one eye open to see Kat’s arm resting across his chest. For a moment there, he had no idea where he was but the warmth of her body cuddled up to him was soothing and reassuring, and Bobby let out a small sigh.

His eyes traveled up her arm to shoulder, stopping at the sight of yellow and blue bruises contrasting against her fair skin. Suddenly, he was unpleasantly aware of everything that has gone down last night.

_Did I… did I do this to her?_

He gasped, not able to stop looking at the evidence of his anger. He’s been never _that_ guy. The guy who lets his emotions get the best of him, who snaps at his friends, who yells at the woman he loves in the middle of the night.

But also, he’s never been the guy who gets the girl. He was never brave enough to go for what he wants, he was just this ridiculous caricature of a man, that what he was. What he used to be. Last night changed something inside of him like he was shattered into a million pieces and they somehow snapped back together perfectly.

He rolled over so he was facing Kat. She was so beautiful, just looking at her gave him chills. She looked like an angel, the purest thing he’s ever seen, with her bare face and tangled flaming locks of hair and the first sun rays playing on her skin. He could swear her skin sparkled under the sun when she moved slightly in her sleep.

Whatever happened between them last night, whatever will happen when she awakes, he regretted nothing… Except that he hasn’t told her earlier. He should’ve told her weeks ago, he should’ve procured some guts and just tell her. She was right last night: he’s been acting like this was going on for years while in reality it’s been just four weeks.

Kat shifted in her sleep cuddling even closer up to him and threw her leg over his hips making him gasp a little at the realization that she wasn’t wearing PJs.

 _Don’t be a creep,_ Bobby ordered himself when his free hand almost slipped under the duvet to confirm his guess. The girl mumbled something in her sleep, breathing out warm air in the space between them, and his heart fluttered in his chest. It was such a weird feeling, it was tenderness and love, and desire, and need and… everything.

She was everything, and he felt _everything_ for her.

Trying not to wake the girl up, Bobby reached his hand to her face to caress her cheekbone, and that tiny birthmark just above the left eyebrow, and her perfect lips, now covered with cracks and dried blood. He knew it wasn’t just because of their kiss but still couldn’t help but feel a poke of guilt.

But he couldn’t regret that kiss. He kissed her and she kissed him back, almost automatically, without a flicker of hesitation even though she was angry with him, even though her eyes were sparkling with anger, even though she was almost ready to leave. He couldn’t regret that kiss because for the longest hour in his life he thought it was the last time his mouth touched hers.

He couldn’t go back to the bedroom; he couldn’t bear even thought of seeing all those faces. Bobby knew people would pity him and there wasn’t a single chance he could’ve handled it at that moment.

But then she found him. He was at the edge of falling asleep when he felt her body pressing against his own, her scent enveloped him giving peace and comfort, and her arm felt so right wrapped around his waist. He needed to feel more of her, and he pulled her even closer, making sure that her always cold feet get some warmth, too.

After all that yelling and fighting, lying in silence like that was what they both needed. Bobby couldn’t tell how long he stayed awake, caressing her warm skin with his fingers, with her lips pressed to the back of his neck.

Bobby smiled. She looked so peaceful right now, and she was so, so beautiful. Not just her face… _she_ was beautiful. She had her flows and loving her was sometimes painful beyond the limits, but it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Slowly, he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and then buried his face in her hair sprayed across the pillow.

“I love you,” Bobby whispered a few seconds later.

“I’m awake,” Kat whispered back. “Just wanted to let you know… in case those words were meant for a sleeping Kat.” She cracked her eyes open, meeting his embarrassed gaze.

Kat untangled her hand from the sheets and gently coaxed his face closer, looking into amber eyes for the longest moment. They were so close he could see a tiny freckle on the green iris he’s never noticed before. She let out a soft sigh and leaned in, covering his face with slow, feathery kisses.

She’s been always affectionate towards him, but it felt different now when his secret wasn’t standing between them anymore. He didn’t feel like he was stealing her kisses as her lips gently traced the path from his forehead down to his cheekbones and across his jawline and all the way up again like she didn’t want to miss even the tiniest spot.

Bobby couldn’t move, frozen to a spot, afraid that if he shuffles even a bit, she’d stop. And he couldn’t stand the thought of that happening. As if she could read his mind, Kat found his hand and slowly put it on her waist, pulling their bodies closer.

For a moment, he just let his hand rest on Kat’s waist until he slowly started tracing his fingers up and down her side and across her back. Her skin felt silky against his. She was only wearing her underwear, and Bobby cautiously avoided touching her too… _hungrily_. Too needy. Too eagerly. Too desperately.

He wanted to savor this moment of undiluted tenderness. He wanted her, but right now, it was her soul he wanted above all. He needed to know that whatever she feels for him is beyond lust and attraction he felt during the heart rate challenge.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kat whispered in a tiny space between their faces, and her voice sent chills all over Bobby’s body making his skin prickle with goosebumps.

Finally, she leaned back in, pressing her chest lightly against his, and her lips found his in the gentlest kiss he ever shared with anyone.

_If I die right now, I’ll die happy._

With their lips still locked, Bobby took a delicate hold of Kat’s hand and placed it against his chest so she could feel the beat of his heart as his lips slowly traveled across her jawline and up to her cheek, as he covered her face with the softest kisses.

He placed the last kiss at the corner of her mouth and nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her scent deep into his lungs.

 _I love you so much,_ Bobby wanted to say, but these words were barely enough to describe everything he felt for her, so he bit his lip, waiting out the urge to break the silence, and then slowly brushed his mouth against Kat’s neck, eager to explore every millimeter of it.

**Priya**

Someone’s loud snore pulled Priya out of her dream. Bleary-eyed, she felt the nightstand for the phone: only seven in the morning. She rolled over to face Noah. The librarian was sleeping peacefully, not making a sound.

 _Must be Lottie,_ Priya listened to the morning sounds. She could hear the birds chirping, and for a moment, it was just so quiet and peaceful in the room… until Lottie snored again.

The dark-haired girl propped herself up on the elbows and looked around. Lucas was alone in bed, and so was Chelsea, and Priya’s heart did a cartwheel because this could be just one thing…

 _No,_ she stopped herself. _I’m not getting my hopes get up high until I see it with my eyes._

She nudged Noah’s shoulder.

“Noah,” She whispered softly. “Wake up, babe.”

“I don’t want to,” He whispered back. “I was having such a lovely dream, we were at this book fair, and I found the first edition of…” He stopped. “Ugh. I can’t remember.”

He cracked his eyes open, meeting Priya’s gaze.

“Good morning,” He reached his hand to her face, guiding it gently towards his until their lips met in the sweetest kiss. “Why are you up so early?”

“The snoring.”

His cheeks blushed.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I…”

“Not yours,” She rubbed his strong arm affectionately. “Lottie’s. But now you’ve mentioned… I haven’t heard you snoring since the first night we shared bed.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I guess, I cured that for you,” The girl gave him a cheeky wink, and Noah wrapped his arms around her, pulling in for a cuddle.

“I guess you did,” He whispered into her hair.

Priya’s heart was thumping in her chest when Noah’s hands ran up and down her sides before coming to rest on her hips. She met his kiss without hesitation, letting a familiar tingling sensation spread through her body. Every time he touched her, every time they kissed, her heart did backflips and cartwheels, and her stomach filled up with butterflies.

His hands felt so right against her body, and she truly wished they were alone right now, even though they both agreed to take it slow as none of them wanted to rush anything.

It would just be great to spend a lazy morning in bed, watching a comedy and cuddling, that is. Even though she wanted him badly, she loved getting to know him better before they take the next step.

When they finally pulled apart, both smiling like complete dorks, Priya whispered:

“Kat and Bobby are not in their beds.”

Noah studied her for a second before his face cracked with a smile.

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about while kissing me?”

“No,” She shoved him playfully on a shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about it before I woke you up. I just… I want to believe in best but…” She trailed off. “I think we should go downstairs and see if they’re both outside.”

“So, you want to go creep on our friends?” Noah enquired.

“Yeah, exactly,” She quietly got out of the bed and made him a sign to follow suit.

When they were out of the earshot from the others, Noah suddenly wrapped his arms around Priya’s waist sweeping her off her feet and kissing the girl deeply. She felt absolutely safe, protected, as she coiled her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his.

“Wow,” Priya’s cheeks blushed uncontrollably and she felt a little light-headed. “What was that for?”

Noah shrugged, and she spotted a vulnerable look in his eyes.

“I-I’m just really happy. With you. Being with you makes me happy.”

“I had a hunch,” She smirked. “But it’s nice to have your official statement. Because you make me really happy, too.”

“Yeah?” Noah’s face lit up with a smile.

“Yeah,” She beamed at him and linked their arms as they walked outside.

She was not just ‘happy’ – she felt like she was falling for him. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this, the last time her stomach did cartwheels, and her heart started beating faster just at the thought of a guy. He was so good for her, and every new day spent together with him felt like the best day of her life, and it was only getting better and better.

There was no doubt, no fear, no uncertainty – like she _knew_ that this is the person she’s supposed to be with. She wasn’t sure about Lottie’s theory of soul-twins before, but now she was ready to admit that the witch was right. Noah made her so happy, and it was so easy to open up to him and trust…

“You’re smiling,” Noah noticed as they both made their way to the kitchen. “I love your smile. It makes your entire face smile.”

 _I’m such a melt,_ she grinned to herself, placing a small kiss on Noah’s cheek. Her gaze wandered across the lawn until it stopped at the daybeds. From where they stood, she could only see a part of the daybed but there was absolutely some movement.

“Hey,” She whispered. “Is that Kat and Bobby?”

Noah narrowed his eyes at her.

“I’m standing like two inches away from you, I can’t see more than you.”

She huffed and shuffled a bit to the side, peeking from around the corner.

Priya had to fly her hand to her mouth to stop a squeal that was ready to leave her mouth. It was indeed Kat and Bobby, sharing a daybed and… kissing? From where she was it was a bit hard to tell but they were moving slowly, and Bobby’s hand was caressing the redhead’s back.

“Stop creeping on them, you perv,” Noah put on a kettle.

“Ugh, but I’ve been waiting for this to happen for so long, it’s not fair I can’t enjoy the results of our hard work.”

She dragged herself to the fridge.

“I think they did it themselves,” The librarian caught her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We should make breakfast and eat together, like a double date.”

“That’s a shout!” Priya covered her mouth again and whispered. “Sorry. That’s a shout. Let’s do it.”

She glanced at the kettle.

“Don’t want to be mean, but they deserve normal coffee, babe. Why don’t you make us some waffles and I’ll make us all latte?”

Noah rolled his eyes as they switched places. Priya grabbed coffee pots and milk, and Noah walked back to the cupboard to grab a waffle mix and more milk from the fridge.

_We make a great team._

They worked in cozy silence, stopping just to give one another a peck on the lips or a gentle hand squeeze. When she finally poured the fourth cup of latte and made a heart out of the milk foam, Noah was done with the waffles.

“I think I saw strawberries and cream,” Priya rooted around in the fridge. “Found it.”

They arranged everything on a tray and slowly walked over to the daybeds. Kat was resting her head on Bobby’s chest while he played with her hair thoughtlessly.

“Morning, lovebirds,” Noah’s cheerful voice made both of them jerk away from each other.

“Noah!” Kat blushed and pulled up the duvet. “What are you guys doing up so early?”

Priya caught Bobby’s eyes and gave him a wink.

“Daybeds double date!” She declared. “Scooch over, you two.”

_God, they look like two teenagers whose parents caught them kissing behind the parking garage._

Kat wrapped the duvet tighter around her chest, leaning her back against the panel. Her cheeks were bright pink when she finally looked up at Priya and Noah.

“That’s… so lovely of you guys,” She let out a small sigh biting her lips. “How… how bad it was last night? You know, considering…” She pointed at the space between her and Bobby who stiffened next to her.

“Bad?” Noah grabbed one of the plates and filled it with waffles and sliced strawberries before handing to Kat. “It wasn’t bad. This chat was honestly overdue, we’re only glad you guys finally had it.”

Kat stopped dead; her green eyes glued to the librarian.

“So, what Lucas said… everyone knew?”

Priya heard familiar ice-cold notes in Kat’s voice.

“Yes, but…”

“You _all_ knew, and no one considered telling me?” Redhead shifted her gaze and now her eyes were drilling holes in the older girl’s face.

“Kat…” Bobby started but she shook her head.

“No. I get it why you didn’t tell me. I even get why you didn’t want me to know. What I don’t get, is why none of our so-called friends did nothing to spare us both all this shit and just tell me.”

Redhead put away her plate and threw the blanket aside. Noah made a weird sound and hurriedly averted his eyes. Kat was only wearing her black lacy underwear, but she was way too angry to care about it.

“Kat!” Priya tried to catch her wrist, but the other girl just shook her hand off hers.

“Save it.”

When the redhead was gone, Bobby let out a long growl, burying his face in the pillows.

“I’m so sorry, Bobby,” Noah looked at the baker apologetically. “Me and my stupid mouth.”

“It’s not your fault I’m such an eejit,” Bobby’s voice was muffled because of the pillow. “I should’ve spoken to her earlier, like, on our first day here, actually.”

Priya rolled over the bed and wrapped her arms around Bobby, pulling him into a massive hug.

“Don’t worry about us, babe, she’ll come around. The one important thing is that you two are finally together.”

Bobby sniggered.

“We’re not. I don’t know. It’s not like we’ve actually _talked_ after I said I love her.”

“Oh?” Noah blushed furiously, Bobby following suit.

“No, not like that,” He frowned. “I told her I love her, and then went straight back here. She… she joined me after a while… I guess, she had a chat with Lucas…” Bobby sighed. “Well, I guess, we were both too exhausted to talk. And this morning… it was just so…I can’t. It’s embarrassing, I feel like I’m thirteen.”

Priya stroke his shoulder reassuringly.

“But you guys have to talk at some point,” Noah noted. “I mean, now, when you both know how you feel about each other, you need to discuss how do you want to move from here.”

Priya sent him a grateful smile: Noah was the voice of reason for all of them, and he was usually right. As much as she was excited to catch Kat and Bobby cuddling in a bed – which sounded wrong even in her head – she knew these two well enough to know that this epic saga isn’t over. Also, with the way things work in here… _you can never be too sure of what’s going to happen next._

She looked at her partner. They were so happy together, she felt like they’re moving in the right direction. But was she scared when someone’s phone beeped with a message? Absolutely. She knew that he likes her a lot, but she also knew how intense things feel in here, and how much the producers like to mess up with their lives. So, she always stayed fit for war, ready to fight anything and anyone that comes between her and this geeky librarian. And she could only hope he feels the same about their couple.

She spotted Marisol and Graham strolling out of the Villa. The law student was talking animatedly, but the guy looked rather bored. They walked over to the daybeds.

“Hey, guys,” Noah smiled at them, moving closer to Priya and Bobby to free some space. “We have waffles if you want some.”

Marisol shook her head, her eyes glued to Bobby.

_I swear to god if she starts interrogating him again…_

“We just saw Kat,” The girl said casually. “She looked… interesting.”

_Right, this is on._

Before Priya could’ve said something, Graham interrupted.

“We were just talking about it. Last night was intense, but I hope it worked out for the two of you,” He looked at Bobby. “But you and Kat coupling up will mix things up, so everyone is a bit worried.”

“Are they now?” Priya couldn’t stop herself.

_Since when ‘others’ are worried?_

“No one knows how many more recouplings there will be,” Marisol frowned. “And it’s cool that the two of you have finally, you know, communicated… But it means that either Lucas and Chelsea couple up for the sake of the group – or, there might be some upsets.”

“Isn’t it how the game works?” Priya felt such a strong resentment towards this girl right now, she had to take a deep breath before continuing. “How Bobby and Kat coupling up is any different from you jumping from one couple into another and going behind everyone’s backs with Rocco?”

Marisol’s body stiffened at Priya’s last words.

“Rocco? It was forever ago.”

“Exactly three weeks,” Bobby huffed under his breath, not meeting anyone’s eye.

_Poor Bobby. He hates it when people get upset, and this bitch really went in to guilt him… why? Does she really think someone will pick that rock of a guy and break their lovely Mountain Troll and Hobbit couple?_

Priya chuckled to herself, imagining Marisol with fuzzy feet and pointy ears.

“They might also bring in new people, you know?” Noah mused. “Remember last season? It was like four or five days until the final. I would’ve worried about that instead of lowkey attacking Bobby for going after what he wants if I was you.”

Priya beamed and found his eyes. In his calm matter, he put Marisol right back into her spot without stirring any more drama up.

_Damn, I love this guy._

It took her a few moments to really understand what she just thought, and when the realization dawned on her, Priya’s breath stuttered. Noah was still smiling softly at her, and the girl’s face blushed uncontrollably.

_I do love him, do I?_

For a minute, she’s lost the hinge of conversation, processing her emotions. Just a few minutes ago she looked at him and thought that she’s falling for him, but one simple moment was somehow enough to push her off the edge of ‘falling’ straight into the void of ‘I love him’. It was a bit scary but also… exciting. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this for anyone, and, above all, was just beyond happy to feel this way again.

“… and it’s something we should discuss.”

Priya only caught the last words of Marisol’s speech.

“What are you on about?” She asked unfriendly.

“I said, it was weird finding out about your little Operation Kobby,” Marisol repeated. “Not to mention that almost the entire Villa was involved.”

“Why?” Priya leaned forward, her dreamy haze disappearing completely.

“Are we supposed to fix other’s relationships in here?” Marisol furrowed her eyebrow. “It’s weird that Chelsea who’s coupled up with Bobby tried setting him up with another girl.”

 _Bobby’s about to explode. I’ve got to do something to just shut her the fuck up_.

“Listen up, Marisol,” Priya looked down at the law student. “I seriously have no idea what the fuck is your problem,” She spat the words in the space between them. “And honestly, I don’t care. But if you continue with this, if you continue trying to make Bobby feel guilty and sabotage his relationship with Kat…”

She suddenly trailed off.

“That’s what you’re doing!” Priya’s eyes widened with realization. “Why?!” She was this close to grab that little bitch and shake her. “Why are you trying to sabotage Bobby and Kat’s relationship?!”

**Lottie**

Lottie woke up because of the weird feeling that someone’s watching her. She cracked one eye open just in time to spot Gary staring at her, deep in thought. He didn’t notice she woke up, and Lottie took this opportunity to watch him, too.

_He looks like he’s trying to make up his mind._

Lottie’s heart went a little faster at the realization. After the last night’s drama and Bobby shouting about his feelings from the rooftop, she was able to imagine what’s going through Gary’s brain right now.

Neither Kat or Bobby returned to the bedroom, and Lottie couldn’t be happier for both of them. But for Gary, it could only mean one thing: Kat was out of his reach now. And he now has to move on and decide, whether he wants to be with Lottie or not, now, that Kat isn’t an option anymore.

At this point, Lottie couldn’t really care anymore. She still liked this guy, she still had feelings for him, but a part of her has already given up. She couldn’t even be mad with him, she couldn’t blame Gary for this indecisiveness. At the end of the day, it’s his life and he has to look out for himself first.

Lottie slightly shifted in the bed, stretching her arms, and yawning excessively to give Gary some time to recompose himself.

“Morning,” She managed a little smile. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah,” Gary nodded. “Didn’t really sleep much.”

_No kidding._

They both went quiet for a long minute, each thinking their own thoughts, trying to make sense out of their current situation. Lottie took a deep breath as if preparing herself for a dive. But before she could continue, they’ve heard loud arguing coming from the outside.

“I think, it’s Priya,” Lottie listened in, trying to make out the words.

“What’s going on?” Shannon and Ibrahim stirred in their bed.

Lottie looked around: Chelsea’s bed was empty.

_I wonder how she feels now. She was so supportive of Kat and Bobby, but it can’t be easy for her._

“Is someone arguing first thing in the morning?” Lucas sat up straight in his bed. “I think, it’s Marisol’s voice.”

“I think we should go and check on them,” Lottie jumped out of the bed. “I’m not living for this bickering first thing in the morning.”

She walked downstairs followed by the others. Priya and Marisol were standing in front of each other, both angry and ruffled. Noah, Graham, and Bobby were watching them from a safe distance. The boys looked like they didn’t know how to calm these two down and were just there in case the fight goes physical.

“I know you did it on purpose!” Priya towered above Marisol even though she was barefoot, and the law student was wearing her usual pumps. “You’re just fucking jealous!”

“And it’s you who’s talking?!” Marisol was nearly jumping to compensate for the height gap. “You were so jealous of Hope’s happiness you had to steal her guy!”

“Steal?!” Priya narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. “Noah isn’t a fucking lipstick!”

Tired of watching these two, Lottie stepped forward.

“What the hell is going on here?!” The blonde girl demanded. “It’s eight in the morning!”

Priya turned around on her heels to face Lottie.

“Oh, nothing is going on here. Just Marisol being a jealous piece of shit!” Priya’s face twisted with disgust. “We were having breakfast and she felt the need to go off on Bobby for finally doing something for himself!”

“What?” Lottie’s face fell. “What are you talking about?”

“Guys, can we all take a step back?” Shannon strolled out of the Villa, followed by Ibrahim. “I don’t think any of us need this discussion first thing in the morning.”

“Well, tell it to Marisol,” Priya shrugged. “It wasn’t me who started it, but I’m not watching this Hobbit bitch trying to guilt Bobby into thinking that him coupling up with Kat is bad for the group.”

“A what now?” Gary blinked. “How’s that a bad thing for anyone?”

_Poor Gary. He’s now doing for Bobby what Bobby’s done for him… He cares so much about Kat, even if they’re not together, he still has feelings for her, it won’t go away just because she’s with Bobby now._

Lottie sighed: it wasn’t the time to think about Gary or where they stand. Bobby looked like he’s about to throw up, his face was a blank mask. Noah’s hand was resting on the baker’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

“I’m entitled to have an opinion,” Marisol frowned. “I think it’s suspicious he decided to proclaim his feeling just now, a few days before the end of the show.”

Everyone stopped dead.

No one knew what to say or do, and Marisol’s words hung in the air like a dark, heavy cloud. Bobby’s face drained out of color. He didn’t know what to say, he was just standing there, mouth agape.

“Enlighten us, then,” Kat’s dangerously calm voice made everyone turn round.

Redhead walked slowly towards Marisol. Her hair looked like a flame in the sunlight, and her eyes went a deep shade of green with feral yellow specks.

“I’d like to hear your _opinion_ on the matter,” She continued. “Bobby’s playing me like Rocco played you, is that what you’re trying to say?” She raised an eyebrow. “Or is it possible that you’re just fucking terrified that your own couple is ridiculous, and everyone can see right through it?”

Kat threw a quick glance at Graham, and the seaman went a bright shade of red.

“Can we just…” He started, but Kat cut him off.

“No, we can’t. You’ve been here this entire time watching your pathetic _Dona_ going off on people and you’ve done nothing to shut that hole that her mouth is.”

“Kat…” Bobby’s weak voice made the redhead stop for a second, and her shoulders slumped.

She looked up at him, regaining her previous composure.

“No. I don’t care if you hate me for this and if you think I should just let her get away with the shit she just said. I’m not afraid of drama, and I’m done playing Dr. Fucking Phil for everyone. I’m done. This is me, and you all can deal with it or die mad. But I’m not letting this little desperate bitch to attack people I love.”

Kat was almost hissing at this point. “You want to talk about doing shady shit? Let’s start with how you tried grafting Gary on our third day in here. He was with Priya, and it didn’t stop you, did it? Let’s talk about how you got off with Rocco during the challenge without even thinking - and how then you’ve expected me to just forgive you for the disrespect.”

Kat took a deep breath, watching the islanders huddling closer. Lottie looked around and spotted Chelsea making her way out of the Villa.

“What’s going on?” Chelsea leaned closer to Lottie. “I’ve just spoken with Kat like three minutes ago, and now there’s an Apocalypse…”

“Marisol’s being a bitch about Bobby and Kat.”

“What?”

Gary leaned closer to the girls listening in the conversation.

“Did you speak to Kat?” He whispered. “Are you guys okay?”

“Absolutely,” Chelsea nodded. “She knows I love her, and she and Bobby are my OTP since even before I met them both personally. Now, back to Marisol. What did she say?”

Before they could reply, Kat continued, pining Marisol to the ground with a pointed look.

“And what did you do after Rocco got dumped? You’ve decided it’s the perfect time to hit on me. The very same night I and Gary coupled up again.”

_OH MY GOD_

Lottie could swear she’s heard a few gasps. Marisol’s face went red in ugly spots as she opened her mouth to defend herself.

“I’m not done yet,” Kat spat the words out with disgust. “You had the nerve to ask me to mediate the conflict between Lottie, Chelsea, and Priya, assuming I have no fucking feelings, apparently. Everyone was discussing Gary being unfaithful to me and I was supposed to run around the Villa making it easier for everyone? What kind of twisted game was that?”

_Where’s she going with this?_

Lottie caught Bobby’s eye and send him an apologetic look. She couldn’t do much to stop this now, and Kat wouldn’t let her either way.

“The disaster recoupling came shortly, and you and Gary coupled up as friends, and well, okay, you brought back Graham, because you knew that no one else wants you and you wanted to stay in the Villa. I was supportive, even though it might’ve gotten Gary dumped. But then we got back, and Lucas recoupled with Blake…”

Lottie spotted the physiotherapist frowning at the mention of that trashy chick.

“And you decided to get all the goss from her and for some reason, you went straight to me with that info.”

_She did what now?_

Kat looked at Bobby.

“I know about Meg.”

Bobby’s face fell. He already looked like a ghost of himself but now… Lottie couldn’t even imagine what this scene was doing to him.

“I mean,” Kat added quickly. “Now, I know Marisol’s version and the truth.” Redhead’s gaze returned to Marisol. “You told me in every fucking detail about their kiss, and how Bobby was all over this new girl, but somehow you’ve forgotten to mention she looked like a copycat version of me.” Her face twisted in disgust. “When Lucas mentioned it last night, I was too… I didn’t give it much thought, but Chelsea and I had a chat a few minutes ago and she told me what she knew from Bobby.”

Kat took a deep breath, pointing her finger at the law student. Lottie’s mind was racing, unable to process everything at once. She wasn’t usually underhanded about anything that’s been going on in the Villa, but Kat’s words showed Lottie how completely blind she was until now.

“So, my question is: do you care to explain what kind of game you’ve been playing this entire time or do you want me to take a guess and see how far I can go with it?”

“Fuck you!” Marisol finally yelled out. “Screw you and screw your fucking clique!” She took a step towards Kat. “I’m so tired of fucking everyone running around you like you’re this damn princess of this place! I can’t hear this anymore, “Kat this” and “Kat that”, Bobby’s fucking whining about how much he wants to be with you because you’re so special! God, I fucking hate these bunch of knobheads pining over you!”

The shorter girl looked at the boys.

“What I was supposed to do?! None of my couples worked because of Queen Kat! Gary, Rocco, Lucas, everyone I ever liked picked you over me and you just screw them over and moved on! You could’ve let me have Rocco, you didn’t even want him!”

“I said you can have him. Not my fault he got dumped.”

“You voted him out!”

“You voted out Henrik for nothing, just because I told you that I like him,” Kat’s voice dropped. “If I didn’t lie, you’d vote out Lucas who you presumably liked, just in spite.”

“You… you did that for me?” Lucas strained voice interrupted Kat’s next words, and the redhead turned round. “Why haven’t you told me?”

“Because… it was my decision, and I didn’t want you to feel guilty about something I did,” Her body leaned forward as if she wanted to move closer to the guy, but Kat stopped herself. “I knew you’ll just want to take revenge on me for nothing,” She looked down at Marisol. “I defended you when others talked shit about you and Rocco, I did nothing to stir up the drama, for fuck’s sake, I asked the girls not to bring this up when he got dumped…”

“Saint Kat!” Marisol winced in hate. “I’m so fucking tired of this act, you think you’re fucking better than everyone, the way you acted in the other Villa…”

“What? Acted? You mean sleeping on the daybeds and avoiding the new boys so you all can do whatever you want with them?”

Marisol gasped.

“Oh, how kind of you, to leave us with your leftovers!”

_Did she just call Graham a leftover?_

Lottie couldn’t hold in a loud chuckle.

“Careful, Marisol,” The blonde said. “Your partner might not appreciate you comparing him to last night’s noodles.”

“Shut up, you parody of a woman,” Marisol snapped at her. “All you’ve been doing is running circles around Kat, desperate for her approval, like a fucking lapdog.”

“You take that back,” Priya scowled, stepping forward. “Unlike you, Lottie is an incredible person and a friend. But you wouldn’t know, you have none.”

“A friend?” Marisol let out a hysterical laugh. “You keep telling that to yourself,” She raised an eyebrow at Lottie. “A friend who’s secretly pining over her bestie, too scared to admit her feelings even to herself.”

Lottie was suddenly really acknowledged of everyone’s stares.

“Don’t make this about others, Marisol,” Kat sent Lottie a quick glance and shook her head. “This is about you, being a pathetic jealous snake. I was nothing but friendly with you…”

“Oh, just shut up!” Marisol could barely contain herself. “Shut the fuck up! I’m done with you, I’m done with you all! You’re a hypocrite and I can see right through your act, and one day they’ll see it too, you’re not this sweet miss congeniality at all!”

“No,” Bobby’s quiet, trembling voice made Marisol stop. “No, I think, it’s the time for you to shut up and listen.” He shook off Noah’s hand and slowly walked closer to the girls. “Your whole speech wasn’t about Kat, it was about how _pitiful_ you are.”

His eyes fixed Marisol with a cold stare.

Lottie’s never seen Bobby like this, and her insights tightened into a knot at the thought of how hard it must’ve been for him to speak up like that. She wasn’t still over Marisol’s words about her and Kat’s friendship not being a friendship, but it wasn’t as important as Bobby finally doing what Kat needed him to do this entire time. He was fighting for her, for them.

“Every guy you liked chose Kat over you, and you still think _she_ is the problem? If so, just look inside yourself. You’re plain ugly under that skin of yours. And all can see through it, and now, Graham sees your true colors, too. You didn’t even think how he might feel listening to your rant about other guys not caring about you, calling him second – third – best.”

Bobby wrapped his arm around Kat’s waist.

“I’m going to pick Kat at the next recoupling even knowing ahead that it will ruin everyone else’s couples. Because I don’t care about anyone but her, not anymore. And you can be as salty as you want about that because no one will ever pick you over her, no one will ever pick you at all until you get rid of that rotten mess that lives inside of you.”

_It took him so many years and so many disappointments, but he did it. He’s finally let go off his past._

Lottie’s eyes were glistering with unshed tears, and Gary wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively.

Bobby’s hand tightened around Kat’s waist.

“I think, we’re done here, aren’t we?”

Kat’s face was impossible to read when she nodded and caught his hand, entwining their fingers together.

 _They’ve really changed each other,_ Lottie thought following the couple with her eyes as they walked back inside the Villa. _And I guess, they’ve kinda changed us, too._

Gary’s hand was still squeezing her shoulder gently, and for the first time in many days Lottie let like maybe, she’ll be fine, after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	39. Sensations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Roll her over in the knee-high water  
> And it shows a part of her that's never been seen before  
> And mine is flowing like a scene from the autumn  
> People showing just to look and laugh
> 
> Because love is not enough..."
> 
> [Love is Not Enough - Wet]

**Kat**

With her heart still hammering in her chest and a bitter taste in her mouth, Kat let Bobby walk her all the way up to the roof terrace. His hand was squeezing her fingers tightly as if he was afraid that if he loosens the grip she’ll just disappear.

Bobby’s face was usually easy to read but now Kat didn’t even need to look at him to guess what kind of thoughts are going through his head.

“You okay?” Bobby broke the silence between them first as they both plopped on the bench, nuzzling deeper in the cushions.

“I am,” Kat nodded with a hint of surprise. “I really am,” She repeated. “Actually, I’m more than okay.”

She still couldn’t wrap her mind around what just happened. She wasn’t planning to go off on Marisol like that but the way she treated Bobby just threw Kat off the edge, there was no way Kat would let anyone talk shit about him like that. And she was prepared for Bobby being disappointed with her or whatever he feels usually when people go into arguments. What she wasn’t prepared is for her baker boy to actually stand up for her. For himself. For them as a couple.

“Are you now?”

Bobby used his finger to tilt her chin up.

“Yeah,” She gave him a tiny grin. “You kinda did the only thing I ever wanted someone to do for me, so I feel pretty good.”

“Does this make me your night in shining armor?” Bobby grinned back shyly, tracing shapes on Kat's arm.

“It makes you mine.”

It took them both a few moments to realize what she just said. Bobby’s hand stopped in tracks for a second before making its way up Kat’s arm all the way to her face. He coaxed her chin closer and whispered into space between them:

“That might be the best way to describe me.”

“A knight?”

“No, silly,” Bobby leaned in, ghosting his breath on Kat’s lips. “Yours.”

His mouth brushed against hers, sending that tingling sensation all over the girl’s body making her shiver in his gentle grip. Bobby’s hand was softly stroking her back, pulling her closer in with each touch, as if trying to remove any space between them, to melt them into each other.

_God, I love him so much it almost hurts._

He said it twice already. Last night right here, at this very same rooftop, and then again, this morning when he thought she was still asleep. Even though hearing these words from Bobby was easily the best thing she’s ever heard, it was a bit scary.

_It was terrifying._

Kat knew exactly how she felt about this boy but had no idea how to say these words out loud. She never said ‘I love you’ to anyone meaning it romantically. She even said those words to Bobby, without realizing that she really, truly _loves_ him.

Her hands traveled up Bobby’s back, caressing warm skin. They were so different, even in small things like this. He was so warm and bright, like her own personal sun, and she was always cold and there was so much darkness inside of her, the darkness she’s learned to hide well enough to sometimes forget it’s still there.

She was better now, almost nine months depression-free. But she knew all too well that it won’t last forever. One day she’ll wake up and this heavy grey cloud will be hanging above her head again, and if Bobby stays with her, this cloud will cover them both. This cloud was part of the reason she couldn’t keep people in her life, the reason everyone left her at some point. And she got used to it, she couldn’t blame them for not wanting these million shades of grey to draw out all the colors from their lives.

Bobby felt her body tensing under his hands and slowly pulled away, looking deeply into the green eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

She smiled sadly at him: Bobby always knew when she wasn’t okay. He could always just _sense_ it.

“It’s nothing,” She ruffled his hair a little. “I guess, it’s all just… a bit overwhelming?”

Bobby’s cheeks flushed red.

“Yeah, I know… I-I’m really sorry I’ve sprung this on you. I should’ve done it earlier. And not like scream it in your face in the middle of the night.”

“I should’ve noticed it earlier,” Kat bit her lip and winced in pain. “I take so much pride in reading people but well, now we can cross it off my list of talents.”

Bobby’s hand found Kat’s and squeezed it tightly.

“Do you think… we should, you know, talk?” Bobby stuttered a little. “About us.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Kat was never the one to talk about her feelings, even in therapy, it took her the eternity to learn to open up. But it was Bobby, _her_ Bobby, who threw all his beliefs under a bus for her, and he deserved some clarity. He deserved to know how she feels even if she wasn’t ready to say the words yet.

“I spoke to Chelsea earlier. You know, after I made that little scene because of what Noah said. That everyone knew…” She trailed off.

“Are you still mad?”

“No,” Kat shook her head. “I’ll apologize to Priya and Noah for going off on them later, it’s really not their fault. It wasn’t fair to accuse them of being bad friends… But yeah, Chelsea kinda helped me realize that. Along with other things.”

She frowned at herself.

_I really need to let it out. It’s getting uncomfortable._

“So,” She returned to her usual playful manner. “You’re going to pick me at the recoupling then?”

Bobby’s face cracked with a huge smile.

“You realize that then you’ll get stuck with me, for, like, an indefinite amount of time?”

“I’m counting on it,” She smirked, leaning into him. “And I know, we really need to discuss stuff and all, but would you just kiss me again and skip the convo?”

With a grin on his face, Bobby looped his arm around Kat’s waist, biting his lips as he stroked his thumb across the girls’ cheek. There was a hint of vulnerability in those amber eyes as he leaned over to start kissing her neck.

The girl melted under his touch like one of those chocolate bars left under the bright sunlight. Slowly, she put her arms around him, digging her fingertips slightly into the muscles of his back, just to feel him, to make sure he’s real. Bobby followed a path of tender, feathery kisses up her neck and across the jawline, and the excitements in Kat’s stomach almost made her scream. All of her insides turned into those colorful bright butterflies, fluttering their rainbow wings, trying to escape her body.

She loved him so much right now, her heart could stop any minute.

Bobby took her face gently in his perfect hands and looked deeply into the green eyes. This intense, piercing look sent a thrill of electricity up Kat’s spine making her shiver under the baker’s hands.

She needed him to kiss her, needed to feel his mouth crashed against hers, she needed him so desperately she couldn’t hide this longing any longer. She’s been missing him for so long, she’s been _waiting_ for him her entire life, and she wasn’t sure she could wait for even a second longer.

There must’ve been something in her eyes that made Bobby gasp and knit his fingers into her flaming locks impulsively pulling Kat in, as close as he possibly could.

“You’re…”

She didn’t let him finish, kissing him deeply. Urgently. Strongly. She didn’t care her lips were parched and cracked and might start bleeding any moment now. She felt Bobby’s hand slipping down her body until it came to rest on her waist, and his hot breath trembling when his tongue gently parted her lips.

Feverish thoughts were running through the girl’s mind when her hand found Bobby’s neck. Kat’s thumb brushed across his throat drawing a soft moan out of his mouth as her fingers dug dipper into the skin on the back of his neck.

Part of her wanted him so badly she didn’t care about cameras, and other islanders and the staff creeping around. She could have him right now, on this damn rooftop, under the hot rays of the Spanish sun. And if it was anyone else, she’d do it without a flicker of hesitation. She’d swing her leg over him and straddle him, leaning into his body to the point each of her cells could feel him… But it was Bobby.

And she couldn’t do it, not like this.

Not after he apparently walked on her and Lucas that night…

She wished she could erase that memory for him, she wished she could undo what she’s done, but she couldn’t, she could only make sure she doesn’t hurt him again.

They both were panting when Kat slowed down the kiss, turning it into a dozen of small fluttering kisses. Slowly, she pulled away and took a gentle hold of his hand.

“You know,” She gave him a mischievous wink. “You’re probably the best kisser in the Villa.”

Bobby grinned. “You would know.”

“Cheeky!” She nudged him on a shoulder. “I kinda thought about it on the day of Villa vs Casa challenge.”

Bobby’s shoulders and back tensed at the mention.

_Right, that’s when he kissed that Fashion Nova knockoff._

“Why don’t I tell you about what Casa Amor was for me?” She asked softly.

Bobby nodded, and Kat spotted the vulnerable look in his eyes that always gave her that feeling like she felt the need to protect him. She leaned her back against the cushions and looked at the hills.

“The entire time there I’ve spent not knowing what was wrong with the picture. I met these new boys, and I liked one of them, but I never went for it. Because of Lottie but also because it didn’t feel right. I liked him but I knew that I don’t like him enough… to unlike someone else. That girl, Meg, she didn’t lie. I mean, she probably did but… there was a person from my past I had such strong feelings for, and I came here to… I don’t know, _outfeel_ them, I guess. But every guy I liked wasn’t enough and… And well, I felt cursed to spend my entire life alone.”

She closed her eyes, letting the sun rays play on her lashes.

“I’ve spent most of the time there alone, just reading and thinking… About many things. Gary. Lucas. You.”

Her lips stretched into a little smile at the memory.

“I thought about what you’ve been up to, and what if you make cupcakes for one of those girls, and what if you fall in love with her… And I thought about how I missed you. And then, on the last night there, I found your shirt tucked in my suitcase. And… I felt closer to you. I thought about our date, and about all those moments with you…”

Bobby’s hand was gently caressing her skin, and this sensation was easily the best thing she’s ever felt. His touch felt so perfect, she’s lost herself for a moment there.

“I thought… that you’re the only person who really sees me, you know?”

Kat shaped her eyes open, and Bobby could see the reflection of the morning sun in the green irises. Her gaze caressed his skin, just the same his fingers caressed her arm.

“Being away from you was physically painful, and when the girls came back to the Villa, I… I wanted to only see you. When Lucas switched to Blake, I thought it’d hurt but it didn’t, not like I thought it would, at least. And then, it was finally your turn and you looked at me, and everything was suddenly okay.”

She trailed off for a moment, breaking their eye contact. She couldn’t say ‘I love you’ because she didn’t just love him. She _everything_ him. She felt something she’s never experienced before, and maybe that is true love when you can’t even name this feeling of drowning in waves of so many feelings, it’s impossible to untangle them and give a name to each one of them.

“I-It really hurt, that kiss. When Chelsea kissed you and you kissed you back.”

She finally met his gaze.

“Kat…”

She pressed her finger against his lips.

“No, don’t say anything.”

Bobby nodded and placed the gentlest kiss on the tip of her finger before entangling their fingers.

“I knew that it shouldn’t hurt me, that I should be happy for you, and I was. But this part of me wasn’t and I hated myself for being so selfish… And the next morning… You guys made pancakes and my heart… well, I think that was the first time I admitted to myself that you’re not only my best friend. I hated every second of Casa Amor but being away from you helped me really see everything clear, finally. But you are my best friend, and it made everything so… messy. I thought I have no right to spring it on you, so I did… some things I wish I haven’t done.”

Kat slowly brought Bobby’s hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“I know, this wasn’t easy for you either. But… can we make it easy now? I’m just so tired of _complicated_. I want simple. I want us to just be together, whatever life holds for us, I just want… you, Bobby.”

It felt like the weight of the entire planet just dropped off her shoulders. When Bobby pulled her in and his mouth found hers, it was her catharsis, her clean slate, her tabula rasa, her reborn. She wasn’t one of those girls who spend their lives waiting for Prince Charming, or for a fairytale. No, she was more of a Scream franchise kind of girl. She knew all too well that it’s more likely to meet a homicidal clown than this perfect Man Hannah wanted to find on Love Island.

Bobby wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t even her type. She couldn’t wear her fancy stiletto heels without towering above him, and his fashion sense left a lot to be desired. Sometimes, he spoke nonsense and she made fun of his accent. She spent her entire life in school and he barely finished secondary school, her parents lived on Upper East Side and Bobby’s family was a wrecked-up mess. She lived in Knightsbridge and he was from Glasgow. She was a dancer and Bobby could barely move without tripping over his own feet.

He could barely stand drama and arguments, and she was the one to cause both.

And somehow, all those things made her love him even more. Like they were these two sides of the same coin. He was a professional caterer and she had leftover pizza for breakfast. He was shy and insecure, and she danced before the crowds knowing exactly how everyone looks at her. He wore his mask to protect himself, and she did the same to protect people _from_ herself.

“I want you too, Kat. It’s been always you.”

Bobby nuzzled his face in the curve of her neck. His warm breath felt tingly, and she wiggled a little in Bobby’s arms. He gasped when his face brushed against her chest and went red in his cheeks.

_I can’t believe a guy can be so cute._

“What’s up, Bob? Too close for comfort?” Kat chuckled, raising an eyebrow just slightly.

With a low groan, Bobby grabbed at her waist and pulled Kat down into his lap, kissing her face. He was very much aware of the fact that they were both wearing nothing but the underwear, and that the cameras are on and running but she did something to him. With her, he could be braver, he could be reckless, at least, just this much.

_Wow._

She blushed a little, but teasing Bobby into making him loosen up was way too fun to stop. It was new territory for her, even after the day of heart rate challenge, Kat felt a little uncertain of how far she can go with this game.

As if trying to ruin her poise, Kat’s memory threw a picture at her: she and Lucas alone in the kitchen, he’s standing in front of her naked, and she tells him to touch himself.

She bit down on her lip, trying to get rid of the mental picture and failing miserably.

 _Bobby isn’t Lucas,_ she reminded herself.

“What’s up, Kat?” Bobby’s suddenly husky voice sent shivers down her spine when he whispered in her ear. “Too close?”

In response, she leaned over and brushed her open mouth against his neck, ghosting hot wet breath on the soft skin. Kat raked her nails up his arms, running her tongue from his neck down to the collarbone. Bobby let out a soft moan, grasping at her thighs.

Kat’s heart flutter in her chest at the sight of his widened eyes and parted lips and furiously red cheeks. He swallowed hard when she licked her lips slowly, savoring the taste of his skin. For the kicks, she slowly rolled her hips, drawing another, this time, louder moan out of his throat.

She didn’t know how much time they had until someone gets a text or one of their friends decides to check up on them, but that only made things more exciting. And, it was Bobby. _Her_ Bobby.

 _He’s still coupled up with Chelsea,_ Kat reminded herself. _He’s not yours yet, not completely._

Just thought of him not being hers threw her off the cliff. Her eyes found his, and she saw the same fire in those feline amber eyes of his. He wanted her to be his as much as she wanted to have him.

Bobby was too dumbfounded to speak. The way her body felt against his left him lost for words. He licked his dry lips determined to say something, anything. He wasn’t usually the quiet one but… she did this to him, she melted his insides and took away the only coping mechanism he knew – his silly jokes. Without it, he felt raw and didn’t know what to do with the way his body reacted to her.

“Cat got your tongue?” Kat whispered into the space between them before covering his mouth with her lips, kissing him deeply.

Bobby arched towards her, returning the kiss with urgency and passion he didn’t know he had. He wasn’t even sure it was him who dug his fingers deep in her thighs, pulling her even closer, until there was no space between their bodies. And she wasn’t sure it was her who gave a breathy hungry growl when his mouth moved to her neck, and his hot tongue traced against her skin.

Bobby’s hands roamed her body like he couldn’t just let them rest like he needed to feel her _, all_ of her.

She wanted him so much, her body ached for him. This just wasn’t enough, she wanted more of his touch, and of his mouth, she wanted more of him. All of him. Her hands slid into his locks, pulling his face up to hers.

Bobby looked at her like he’s been traveling through the desert and she’s a spring of fresh cold water. And seeing him like this took away her self-control. His tongue circled hers as their mouths met, and one of them let out a loud moan, she couldn’t make out, who. They were both in just their underwear but somehow it felt like they had too many clothes on.

“Kat…” He moaned into her mouth, and her hips arched uncontrollably to his. He kissed her again, feverishly, scraping his teeth over her lower lip.

It was never him who claims the girl, who feels the need to make sure that everyone knows she belongs to him.

But he never knew Kat before, he never _had_ someone he wanted to possess, to make his. And he never loved anyone before, not like this.

_Please, please, please do something to me… do anything with me._

Her mind was racing, and she could barely see through the haze before her eyes. They couldn’t, they shouldn’t… but she wanted to send those “shouldn't” to hell and take him, right here, now, and always.

She gasped when Bobby’s hands made their way up her stomach and cupped her breasts, caressing the naked skin just above the bra line. It was almost ridiculous, to act like these two hungry teenagers, grinding against each other desperate for relief but too scared to go all the way. It _would_ be ridiculous if it wasn’t Bobby whimpering beneath her if it wasn’t his touch that made her stomach knot with desire.

Kat caught Bobby’s face between her palms, breaking their kiss to look in his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” She whispered, and her voice trembled, and she swallowed so hard it hurt her throat.

_We have to stop, we have to stop now._

Her lips were bleeding again, and her blood was smudged across Bobby’s mouth but neither of them noticed that. Somehow, she couldn’t see his face anymore, but she knew he was beautiful, she _saw_ it right now, and she felt it with her burning skin.

Kat could barely make out a distant voice through the sound of blood in her head.

“A text!”

She had no idea whose voice was that, and she almost didn’t care.

_Come on, get a fucking grip._

Kat slowly leaned in and place the last gentle kiss at the corner of Bobby’s mouth and pressed her forehead against his, trying to calm down. They were both panting, and frustrated and so, so turned on… and somehow, happy.

“You know how to drive a man mad.” Bobby’s voice was still raspy and low, and it got her wonder if that was his Paisley Cuddle voice.

“But I always follow out.”

**Lucas.**

This morning couldn’t have gone worse even if there were an alien invasion and a zombie apocalypse at the same time.

He woke up alone in his bed: Kat didn’t show up last night, and Lucas had no doubts that she’s spent the night at the daybeds, with Bobby. And the worst thing was that he pushed her into the baker’s arms himself.

Lucas sighed leaning his back against the pool ledge, letting the sun rays play on his face. After the scene earlier, he just wanted to have some time alone to process everything. He had absolutely no problem believing that Marisol would sabotage Kat’s relationship just for the sake of making the redhead as miserable as Marisol herself.

He always knew both the law student and Hope weren’t Kat’s biggest fans but purposely screwing things up not just for Kat but also for Bobby? For the person who’s never done anything bad to her? Lucas wasn’t friends with the baker, but he respected him for many things. Especially, for how protective he was of Kat.

“Hey,” Lottie lowered herself on the coping next to him. “That was quite a morning.”

“Yeah, yet another bickering isn’t something this place needed today.”

Lucas cocked his head to look into the girl’s face.

“How are you?”

Lottie shrugged.

“Okay, I guess. I mean, it’s not ideal but… it is what it is.”

_Yeah, she’s finally coupled up with Gary, but he surely still has feelings for Kat._

**“** Yeah, I get that,” He smirked sardonically.

They both went quiet, each deep in their own thought. Lucas spent half of the night thinking about Kat and what he wanted to do next. His feelings were all over the place, and he needed to make at least some sense of them.

“So, how are _you_?” Lottie’s question cut the silence between them.

“It is what it is,” Lucas repeated her words. “Not much I can do now.”

The blonde gave him a long studying look.

“Can I ask you something?” She frowned. “It’s really stupid though, so don’t feel like you have to answer.”

“I’m intrigued.”

“It’s just… Ugh, nevermind.”

Lottie’s cheeks colored in pink with embarrassment.

“Just spill it out.”

“It’s about Kat.”

Lucas’ shoulders tensed but he still nodded.

“Okay?”

“I mean, I know the answer but… everyone fancies her, right? When we first got here, everyone – literally, everyone – fancied her. Any of the boys would be well chuffed if she picked them.”

_She’s not wrong. In their Beach Hut hook-ups, everyone said that they’d like to end up with her._

“And I know, she’s stunning and beautiful, and smart, and kind, and like… I guess that answers my question.”

Lucas sighed. He already knew where she’s going with that.

“Are you trying to ask why everyone fancies her?”

Lottie blushed even harder, avoiding his eyes.

“It’s not about the looks, and it’s not that much about her being kind and all,” Lucas shrugged. “There’s a mystery behind her eyes that pulls you in almost as if by a string. There’s _something_ about her, and that’s what drew me to her in the first place.”

Talking about Kat was both easy and painful, part of him wanted to let it all out but it wasn’t his style, to talk about his feelings.

“You think, that’s… what does Gary like about her? The mystery?” Lottie asked casually, but her hands were clenched at her sides nervously.

“No,” Lucas shook her head. “I think, what did it for him, was that the feeling like he could be himself with her. Comfort. Remember him in the first couple of days? He never mentioned his nan to any of the girls, and then a few days later he wouldn’t shut up about her.”

Lottie nodded, surprised.

“He said that he has a bad experience with girls who don’t accept how much he’s attached to his nan. But Kat made him let go of it, she made him so comfortable he really trusted that it’s okay to be himself even though someone might think it’s weird.”

“I-I once told him that it’s weird his nan cooks for him,” Lottie’s voice trembled. “I didn’t say it to be mean, it just… slipped out.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s really weird,” Lucas offered her a little smile. “For Rahim, I reckon, it was the way she treats his comic book addiction. Like it’s a completely normal thing to be an adult and still love superheroes. Also, she always encourages his ridiculous pick-up lines, because she _genuinely_ finds it hilarious and sweet, even if he messes it up.”

Lucas paused, replaying his own words in his mind.

_You’re screwed up. You talk about her like you’re… Like she means more than you thought anyone could mean to you._

The worst part? She did mean a lot to him. More than he cared to admit. More than someone you’ve known for three weeks should mean.

He didn’t want to go there, didn’t want to give this feeling a name.

“Do you think Marisol was right?” He asked casually. “That the next recoupling might be the last one?”

“Yeah, probably. I’m more worried about new people. You know, she’s right, last time they literally threw two new islanders during the last recoupling. What if they do it again?”

Lucas frowned.

“I guess, nothing is off the table. But at least, it won’t be boring, right?”

The girl shook her head and tossed her hair over the shoulder.

“Look, all I’m saying, is that new people might be, you know, good for some of us.”

“I guess,” She still looked uncertain. “I’m just worried…”

Lottie trailed off, and Lucas gave her a studying look.

_There’s no way she doesn’t realize Gary isn’t that much into her. Even if he let go of Kat, which is unlikely, what are the odds the new girl would want him?_

“Are you worried that one of those possible new people would mess up with… Kobby?” Lucas chuckled but Lottie could see a flicker of hurt in his eyes.

“I am,” She shrugged. “They’re my best friends. And also, Noah and Priya are pretty solid, I don’t want someone to come in and mess up with that.”

_She’s come a long way._

For the first time, he really saw her. Villa’s witch-in-residence wasn’t his type, but… who knows?

Before they could carry on with the conversation, Lottie’s phone beeped.

“Guys! A text”

She slowly turned to Lucas.

“Let’s go find the others and see what it’s all about.”

Lucas dragged himself out of the pool and they joined Shannon, Rahim, and Noah at the kitchen waiting for the others. Kat and Bobby were the last ones, and by the look on their faces, it was clear that this text interrupted something… something Lucas wasn’t going to think about right now.

“Oh, it’s a challenge,” Lottie looked down at her phone. “We should all gather at the challenge stage in an hour.”

_Well, that’s just perfect._

He was about to get back into the pool when Bobby caught up to him.

“Hey,” The younger guy looked a little worried but also determined. “Mind if we have a chat?”

Lucas fought off the urge to roll his eyes: he really didn’t need to hear whatever Bobby’s got to say. He already opened his mouth to say that when he caught Kat’s gaze. There was this pleading look in those green eyes he couldn’t ignore. With a heavy sigh, Lucas nodded.

“Yeah, alright. Let’s have a chat.”

“Firepit?”

“Sure.”

They walked downstairs in uncomfortable silence. Lucas knew exactly what Bobby has to say and how exactly he’s going to say it, and he was only doing it for Kat. She wants him to listen to this through – and so he will.

_You’re so screwed._

They settled on the bench around the firepit keeping a distance between them.

“So, I just wanted to… you know, clear the air.” Bobby’s voice sounded a little nervous when he finally spoke. “I know you and Kat spoke last night. So, I know what you did.”

Baker’s eyes finally met Lucas’ stare.

“Thank you. For saying all those things. And for… stepping aside. Really.”

Lucas shrugged feeling metal claws clenching around his chest.

“That was the right thing to do. I wish her happiness, even if it’s…” He didn’t finish but it was obvious what he was about to say. He wished her happiness even if it meant losing her.

 _At least, someone has to appreciate the irony,_ Lucas smirked sardonically.

“Yeah,” Bobby’s voice trembled. “I know.”

They both went quiet. Lucas studied the space before him without really seeing it. Today got him oddly reflective. He’s spent most of the night wide awake thinking about everything that has happened in those three weeks he’s spent here.

He came to Love Island to escape the everyday routine and maybe have some fun. He knew he liked Kat and wanted to get to know her, but he didn’t expect to like only her. And he didn’t expect to open up to her, to open up to her to the point he let her _control_ him.

He didn’t even know about this part of himself that _wanted_ to be controlled. And now, he had no idea what to do with this knowledge. He only knew that his life wouldn’t be the same, not anymore. She’s changed him, for good.

“Is there… Is there something I could do?” Bobby’s voice snapped Lucas out of his thoughts.

Lucas held Bobby’s gaze until the younger guy’s face went a deep shade of red and he averted his eyes.

“I don’t think there’s anything left to be done, Bobby. She’s made her choice, and I respect it. I’m not going to try and steal her from you.” He caught Bobby’s eye. “But make sure you fight for her every damn day. That’s what she deserves.”

_You didn’t fight for her hard enough. And now, she’s with someone else._

Bobby nodded and clasped at Lucas’ shoulder before making his way back to the main level.

_Well, that was the very definition of awkward._

Lucas shut his eyes close and leaned his head against the panel. It didn’t really matter how much he’s going to think about Kat, it won’t change anything. He had his chance and he fucked it up.

Someone’s cold fingers touched his arm and familiar vanilla and jasmine scent enveloped him. Lucas cracked his eyes open, meeting Kat’s soft gaze.

_Hell, she’s beautiful_

He gave her a forced smile noticing sadness deep in her eyes. Her hand continued caressing his arm, giving some semblance of comfort.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Lucas didn’t recognize his own voice. “Everything’s fine, really.”

_I’m not Bobby. I don’t need her to comfort me because I’m sad._

He tried to shake off her hand, but she didn’t let him. She scooched over until their knees were gently brushing and squeezed his hand.

“I just wanted to thank you,” Her voice was filled with emotions, but Lucas couldn’t make out what those emotions were. “You know Bobby, he wants everyone to be friends…” She trailed off, frowning. “Which sometimes… hard.”

“Yeah.”

He saw Kat’s shoulders slouching forward at his response and sighed.

“But it’s not impossible.”

Her eyes lit up.

“Yeah?”

“Just as long as you promise to never ask me to go on double dates, we’ll be fine.”

Kat pulled him in, wrapping her arms around taut muscles of his back. Lucas relaxed a little, sinking into the embrace.

_I’ve got to ask Bobby for advice on how to be in a friendzone._

Redhead’s hands were caressing his shoulders and back, and Lucas felt the tension built-up slowly leaving his body. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that before Kat’s phone beeped.

“It’s challenge o’clock,” She frowned a little. “We ought to join the others.”

Lucas nodded, and they walked upstairs to join everyone else for the usual stupid slow-mo running video.

“Okay, you lot,” Lottie was holding a stack of cards. “It’s boys vs girls challenge. I’ll Reade quotes about each of you. The key is to guess who said it. If you guessed right, your team scores a point.”

“We’re going to smash it, ladies,” Priya winked at the boys.

Lottie smirked.

“Priya, you’re first.” She looked at the first card in the stack with Priya’s name on the backside. “She is as fake as her boobs are. She’ll play Noah the same way she played Rahim.”

“Wow,” Bobby whistled. “No more ‘what your favorite food’, I guess.”

Priya’s eyes darted towards Noah, and the librarian gave her an encouraging smile. She returned it gratefully and turned to Lottie.

“I think it was Marisol.”

_Yup, though it’s really mild compared to what Hope said that very same night._

Lottie peeled off the sticker.

“And that’s correct.”

She turned to the scoreboard.

“That’s one point to the girls. Next is… Gary.”

Gary took Priya’s space in the middle of the stage.

“I don’t see Gary and Kat working out. He’s a crane operator and she’s a medical student, she needs someone of her intellectual level.”

_Oops._

Lucas managed to keep his face straight. It wasn’t a direct quote. but he said something along the lines on his first night in the Villa. Gary frowned a little.

“Well, it might’ve been a couple of people,” He thought for a moment. “I guess, it was Lucas.”

Lottie peeled off the sticker.

“I’m afraid, you got it wrong. It was Noah.”

_What? How did I miss that?_

“Oh?”

Noah’s face flushed red with embarrassment.

“It was on our first day here,” Librarian lowered his gaze. “Sorry, Gary.”

“Nah, that’s cool,” Gary patted Noah’s back.

Lucas spotted Kat looking at the blond and shaking her head slightly

“Okay, Chelsea, you’re up next.”

Lottie grabbed another card.

“That new girl needs a stop button because my brain already hurts from her.”

“Oh,” Petite girl looked a bit deflated. “I get that a lot. I think… It was Lottie.”

Lottie rolled her eyes revealing the answer.

“Ibrahim.”

“It was at the night of Ministry of Sound party,” The golf pro explained. “Everything went out of control and I-I wasn’t in my best mood.”

The game went on for a few more rounds.

“Lucas, your turn,” Lottie beckoned him over. “He is exactly my type and I’d sex him right on the counter, but it’s the biggest red flag of all.”

There were a few gasps. His eyes found Kat’s. The redhead was blushing furiously, and Lucas didn’t know whether to laugh or smash the scoreboard against the decking. Finally, the ridiculousness of this situation took over and he let out a bark.

“Kat said that.”

Lottie peeled the sticker off the card.

“And that’s exactly right.” She marked the scoreboard. “Shannon is next.”

Lucas watched the game carry on until it was only Kat, Lottie, and Bobby left.

“Okay, Kat, would you read mine?”

Kat took Lottie’s card and a flicker of concern ran across her face.

“She might continue lying to herself, but she has a massive crush on her best friend, and one day she’ll have to deal with it.”

Everyone stopped dead thinking exactly the same: who’s her best friend? Kat or Bobby? And which option is worth?

Suddenly a thought dawned on Lucas.

_Marisol said something weird this morning… Did she mean that Lottie is secretly in love with Kat?_

Lottie’s pale face was bright red with embarrassment.

“Lo, it’s just a stupid catty-chat. It means nothing, and we all know who likes to _imagine_ themselves as a psychoanalyst.”

The blonde girl nodded slowly.

“Yeah, you’re right. It sounds like something Marisol would say.”

“I only call it as I see it,” The law student shrugged. “Not my problem you’re afraid, to be honest with yourself.”

Lottie’s face went red again, and Kat had to walk over to her and hand her two last cards.

“Read mine, Lola.”

Lottie nodded and went back to the scoreboard.

“After that dance, I wished I was coupled up with Kat.”

A few people chuckled.

“Well, it could’ve been literally anyone,” Priya grinned. “I mean, I thought it was totally unfair only boys got to have her on top of them.”

This comment lightened up the mood, and Lucas couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if he decided to try it with Priya when Gary picked Kat at the recoupling after the double dumping.

Kat scanned both groups and stopped her gaze on Priya.

“I literally don’t know so I’ll go with my sunflower.”

_A what now?_

“I ship it!” Chelsea squealed. “Like, sorry, boys and all, but they would rule this place like two queens they are!”

Lottie peeled off the sticker.

“Graham.”

“What the hell?” Marisol yelped.

_And here we go again._

“This is everything,” Lottie smirked. “Didn’t psychoanalysis tell you about that, Marisol?”

“Oh, shut up,” Marisol scowled.

“Guys, let’s just finish with the challenge,” Bobby suggested and went to where Kat was standing. She brushed her fingers against his arms and stepped back.

“Yeah,” Lottie grinned. “We can always return to this later.”

Lucas shook his head, but he was just as pleased as Lottie: Marisol has been getting on his nerves lately.

The blonde’s face fell when she looked at Bobby’s card.

“He has to just put on some pants and deal with that Peter Pan complex before he’s fifty and alone.”

An ominous silence fell. Lottie dropped the card, not meeting Bobby’s eyes.

Baker’s face was impossible to read. There was hurt in his eyes but no surprise. Bobby slowly took a breath in and shrugged.

“Kat said that.”

Everyone’s eyes were suddenly on her, and Lucas felt this deep need to protect her from those stares like she was this fragile flower fighting against the snowstorm. Her eyes fluttered in panic, until he managed to catch her gaze, locking their eyes.

 _Just look at me, it’s all okay_ , he whispered in his mind. _Bobby knows it was you, he probably knows the backstory._

Hesitantly, Lottie peeled off the sticker.

“Erm, Bobby got it right.”

“Isn’t that interesting?” Marisol’s voice cut through the silence like knife cuts through butter.

_So, Meg didn’t lie. And that’s how Bobby knows Kat said it._

“Like Marisol likes to say, Kat is entitled to have her opinion,” Bobby gave Marisol a heavy look. “And it isn’t something she told behind my back.”

_Right, she said something along the lines during their rooftop fight._

Lottie cleared her throat.

“Okay, so, by one point, girls won.”

A minute passed by.

“I thought we’re supposed to get a text announcing the prize or something,” Gary frowned.

“I guess, no prize this time,” Lottie made her way to Kat and Priya. “Let’s just call it a day and head back.”

Lucas threw the last glance at Kat and made his way to Bobby.

“You know that you can’t hold it against her?” Lucas whispered. “She’s right, and you know it. And no matter what, she chose you.”

Bobby shrugged, and Lucas had to take a deep breath and wait out the urge to shake this guy.

“Acting like this just proves her point. Do you remember what you told me when we got that video and I got stuck in my head? You told me not to be an idiot. I’m returning the favor: don’t be an idiot, Bobby. Don’t ruin everything because you’re too scared to admit that whatever hurt you in the past is gone, and now only you are responsible for your life. And I promise you: if you let this get into your head, you’ll fuck this up and will have to live with it. Trust me, I know.”

There was nothing else he could say or do, and Lucas left Bobby to his thoughts.

His phone beeped: he’s been invited into the Beach Hut.

_Maybe this time I won’t end up throwing a pillow at the computer screen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1PR8N7C9P40pRNMzOGNINA?si=sR3VASTJQAKBimRMtF6ULw


	40. Sinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Nobody knows how I go  
> Catching my tears on my toes  
> Laughing with lumps in my throat  
> Wearing my wounds every show..."
> 
> [Nobody Knows - Fergus]

**Kat**

Kat’s phone beeped under the pillow. With a low groan she reached for it, her eyes still shut close. Last night left a bittersweet taste in her mouth, and the redhead needed a good lie-in after everything that has happened.

***

After the challenge, she tried to find Bobby, but he’s been clearly avoiding her, so she gave up and spent the rest of the day with Priya and Noah. Both of them tried to cheer her up as best as they could, and Kat appreciated every moment they helped to keep her mind off Bobby.

When it was almost time to settle down for the night, Bobby found her in the kitchen, now empty.

“Hey,” He stopped a few steps away, frowning just a little.

“Hey,” Kat added more water and put the kettle on.

Bobby sighed gently and stepped closer, closing the space between them.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered. “I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Yeah, I’d noticed.”

She didn’t plan to be mean, but the words just escaped Kat’s mouth. She was still raw from their fight last night. All the things she said then were exactly how she felt, even now. And it was unfair, to feel so deeply hurt by someone you love.

“I’m sorry,” Bobby repeated biting his lips. “It was stupid. Childish.”

“I’m not the one to judge.”

Kat grabbed two mugs and two jars of tea. She needed to do something to busy herself, a simple mechanical work to keep her mind off this frustration growing inside of her.

“Can we talk about the challenge?”

_So now he wants to talk?_

“If you want to.”

She put a mug down a turned to face Bobby.

“You were right,” Baker’s eyes looked deeply into Kat’s. “What you said, you were right. I know that. I might not like it and it might sting just a little, but it’s the truth. I know that because I’ve almost lost you being like this.”

Bobby’s hand found Kat’s.

“I’m sorry for making this hard for both of us... You know, I was going to pick you at the recoupling after the heart rate challenge.”

“You were?” Green eyes lit up.

“Yeah,” Bobby blushed. “That’s why I asked Chelsea for a chat right after the challenge was done with. I wanted to give her heads-up and I… I haven’t thought how it might come off for you. I’ve been thinking about what you said last night and realized that I’ve been trying so hard to make sure no one gets hurt that I ended up hurting you. I’ve done that before… but I don’t want to hurt you, never.”

His other hand took a gentle hold of Kat’s waist, pulling her closer. Bobby’s scent enveloped her, filling up her lungs. She could almost feel its sweetness on her tongue.

“I’m sorry I skipped off after the challenge and didn’t come to find you earlier. I just… I thought about you and me, us… What Noah said about Gary and you, that you have nothing in common… It kinda works for me and you, doesn’t it?”

“Maybe,” She looked deeply in his amber eyes. “On paper, we’re a mixed bag. But who cares about that fucking paper?”

Kat slid her free hand up Bobby’s back, tangling her fingers in his hair.

“As long as you’re willing to fight for this, nothing else matters.”

Bobby’s hand pressed harder into the small of her back, making her lean in even closer, and he closed the space between them with a kiss. His lips were soft and sweet and tasted like summer.

Kat pulled away slightly.

“You taste like summer,” She smiled at him.

“You taste like the Universe,” He pulled her into another kiss, this time, deep and strong.

They might’ve been just lying to themselves and this will end up in ashes, but they didn’t care, not now. When they pulled apart, Bobby stroke a strand of hair out of Kat’s face, studying her eyes for a long, sincere moment.

“You _are_ the Universe, lass.”

“A what now?” Kat chuckled. “Lass?”

Bobby looked at her as if he couldn’t believe she wasn’t joking.

“Are you serious?” He mockingly grabbed at his chest. “You, uncultured Americans!”

“Hey!” Kat playfully shoved him on a shoulder. “Just because I don’t understand you Scottish chirping…”

“I don’t chirp!” Bobby pulled on a haughty expression.

“You so do! Half of the times I just nod and smile because I’ve no idea what you’re saying…”

Bobby’s mouth suddenly covered hers, making Kat swallow her last words. She smiled against his lips, raking her fingers up and down Scot’s back.

“This is my go-to nickname for the girls I date…” Bobby frowned. “Which is why it won’t do. You’re too special.”

Kat smirked.

“Calling me special and Universe… did you find Rocco’s secret stash or something?”

Bobby chuckled but she could see his cheeks going pink.

_Oh._

She gently coaxed his chin closer, catching a vulnerable look in Bobby’s eyes.

“There are so many other ways to show your affection than nicknames, Bobby-cakes.”

“Are there now?” He blushed just a little, but his eyes sparkled mischievously.

“I can think of a few,” Kat ran her finger across his chest and down his abs. “But we’d have to postpone the discussion until morning.” She placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. “It’s almost bedtime.”

“Aren’t… I thought we…” He trailed off.

“I’d like to spend the night on the daybed with you,” She whispered, softly caressing his neck. “But… It’s a bit unfair to people we’re coupled up with.”

She couldn’t bring herself to say that she didn’t want to leave Lucas alone. He seemed unusually quiet and withdrawn today, and just the thought of him spending this night on his own echoed with pain in her chest.

_Bobby has to understand. After all, he always wants everyone happy._

“It can’t be that long until the next recoupling,” She brushed her lips across his cheekbone.

Bobby closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her warm breath ghosting on his skin.

“I know,” He whispered. “It’s just… I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” She stroke her thumb across his mouth and leaned over to kiss his neck. “But,” Her voice went a little lower. “Delayed gratification is a thing, right?” Her lips traveled down to Bobby’s collarbone with feathery light kisses. “I’ll be dreaming of you tonight.”

Bobby’s hands gently traveled up her back, tangling in the locks of Kat’s hair. He shivered under her touch.

“And that’s all for tonight.” Kat teasingly traced her tongue up Bobby’s neck to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

Everyone has already settled in their beds when they finished brushing teeth and made their way to the bedroom.

_Lucas looks so lonely._

Just looking at him made Kat’s heart sink. She brushed Bobby’s hand with her fingers and skipped to her bed.

“Roll over!” She flopped down, landing on Lucas’ thighs.

“Ouch!” He winced in pain, making room for her. “You’re dangerous.”

“Boy, do I know.”

Kat smirked at him and snuggled deeper into bed. Lucas covered her with a blanket, but she spotted a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

_I’m with Bobby now. We’re not officially coupled up, but everyone knows we’re a thing._

She caught a few glances but shook it off, focusing her attention on the man in her bed.

_There should be a word for people who had sex and still like each other but try to be friends._

_There is a word for that,_ she frowned to herself. _Bad idea._

It was most likely a bad idea, but she still cuddled up to him, nuzzling into his armpit until Lucas wrapped his arm around the back of her neck and moved his face closer to whisper:

“Good night, Kat.”

His low whisper sent goosebumps all over her body.

_Such a bad idea._

“Sweet dreams, Luc.”

It took her a few hours to fall asleep that night, and Lucas was awake, too. His fingers gently drew patterns on her shoulder, and she knew that his mind was far away from this bedroom, overthinking everything that he’s done, and Kat hated herself for not being able to fix this for him.

***

And that’s why when her phone beeped early in the morning, Kat wasn’t too happy. Finally, she found the little bastard and cracked one eye open to read the message.

_Please get ready to leave the Villa in thirty minutes. A new islander invited you on a date._

She stared at her phone not blinking until her eyes stung with tears.

_I’m going to burn this fucking place to the ground._

She slipped out of the empty bed and headed to the bathroom.

“Lucas!” Ste stumbled into the physiotherapist in bathroom doorway. “Why are you up so early?”

“Got a text,” He frowned. “I was about to wake you up, actually. I got a date.”

Kat stared at him for a long moment.

“Me too.”

Lucas' face was easily the reflection of her own dumbfounded expression.

“I don’t even know what to say,” He shook his head. “This is so fucked up. Why’d they sent you on a date now? Did you tell Bobby?”

_Great. Bobby. That will totally make his day. After all, what’s the better way to start off your morning than to hear your girl saying: “I’m going on a date with someone else?”_

Kat growled.

“Even more drama, that’s just great.”

Lucas squeezed her shoulder.

“C’mon, let’s get ready and see who those mysterious new islanders are.”

_Yeah, right._

She turned the shower tap on and grabbed her toothbrush with her. Whoever this new islander was, he clearly didn’t get the memo: there’s no person in the world she’d chose over Bobby.

_But at least, Lucas got a date, too. Maybe, there will be this bombshell of a girl, who’s sexy, smart and drives a motorbike._

Kat finished her shower and looked herself up and down.

_Nothing some dry shampoo and mascara can’t fix._

Twenty minutes later she was ready. She was wearing a white off-shoulder dress with underskirts that looked like one of those old-fashioned nightgowns only it was knee-length. Her flaming locks of hair cascaded down her bare shoulders and back, contrasting beautifully with fair skin.

She chose the same shoes she wore when she and Bobby went to a supermarket and called it a day.

Kat looked out of the window to spot two Jeep cars as they stopped by the entrance.

_I still have a few minutes. Lucas’s right. If Bobby wakes up and we’re both gone, he’s gonna freak out._

She crept into the bedroom and kneeled beside Bobby’s side of the bed.

“Hey,” Kat whispered, stroking Bobby’s hair.

He cracked one eye open and beamed the moment he saw her face just inches away from his.

“Hey, you.”

“I got a text,” Kat frowned a little noticing panic in Bobby’s eyes.

“What?” He sat up straight. “You’re leaving again?”

Kat’s heart was ready to jump out of the chest.

“No, not like that,” Her hand gave Bobby’s arm a comforting squeeze. “I got a text that there’s a new islander and he invited me on a date. I’m leaving now.”

“Oh.”

He let out a small sigh of relief but frowned immediately.

“A new islander, eh?”

“Lucas got a date, too,” She added. “We’re getting two new people, I guess.”

Bobby lowered his face to Kat’s and softly stroked his thumb across her cheekbone.

“It’s okay, really. I’d be surprised if that new lad wouldn’t want to get to know the most stunning girl, like, ever.”

Kat grinned at him.

“Yeah, I’d be surprised, too.”

Bobby leaned in and placed the gentlest kiss on her lips.

“Go and have some fun. I’ll be right here when you’re back… Well, maybe not like in the bed but…”

She didn’t let him finish, pressing her mouth against his in a slow, deliberate kiss.

“Just something to remember me by.”

Kat left him swaying and rushed downstairs.

“Everything’s fine?” Lucas was waiting for her outside.

“Wow.”

Kat stopped for a second. He was wearing perfectly tailored black pants and a white button-up shirt open until the mid-chest.

“I hope this girl likes sweets.”

Lucas chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

“Because you’re an eye candy!”

He let out a laugh.

“God, that was terrible!” Lucas whipped beneath his eyes. “But I needed to have a laugh. You always know how to cheer me up.”

Kat smiled at him, squeezing his arm affectionately. She really cared about this man, no matter what happened between them in the past, she wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to find someone who he’ll trust completely, who’ll help him overcome his jealousy and trust issues.

They both got into their cars.

“Hey,” Den nodded. “Ready for the big… morning?”

She chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s weird. Like, who even thought that going on a date at nine in the morning was a good idea?”

The ride didn’t take long. Lucas’ car was nowhere to be seen.

_They probably wanted us to have some sort of privacy._

Kat frowned.

_There will be no privacy with all the cameras and crew and all that._

The car stopped right before the rose garden.

“This way,” The camera guy pointed to a narrow alley between the bushes.

She slowly walked down the alley, stopping now and then to smell the flowers. It was one of the most beautiful places she’s been to. Somehow, this simple beauty of rose petals was more breathtaking than anything else. Kat spotted a table set up just a little aside.

She couldn’t see much, just his firm back, wide shoulders, and dark messy hair. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head just a little at the sound of approaching footsteps. When there were just a few steps left between them, the stranger got up to his feet and turned round to face his date.

Kat’s heart stopped.

Those dark, almost black hair, those grey eyes that looked like silver, those high cheekbones, and long, slender fingers…

“Jay.”

She didn’t feel the need to ask what he was doing on Love Island, or what’s going on. It somehow made all sense in the world, that the moment she finally thought she’s free, here he was.

The person she’s been trying to forget for seven long, painful years.

“Hello, Katherine.”

His voice sounded different from how she remembered but it still made her skin prickle with goosebumps. Just these two words were enough to make her muscles give out. She clenched her hands into fists to hide that her fingers were trembling and took a step forward, hoping that she won’t just trip over her feet.

“You look beautiful.”

Jared pulled the chair out for her, and Kat ungracefully flopped down. Her mind hasn’t probably caught up with eyes yet because she was just staring at him, light-headed.

Absolutely stunned, she started laughing. It was a nervous chuckle at first, but then she allowed herself just let it all out. Kat laughed hard, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she finally felt that metal ring around her chest loosening up.

He looked at her a little confused but not any less perfect.

“So…” She was still giggling. “You’re the new islander?”

She burst into laughter again, ready to throw herself off the nearest cliff.

“Katherine.”

Just the sound of her name coming from his mouth made her stop. The man took her hand into his, eyes locked with hers.

“I know, it must feel odd seeing me here,” His raspy voice crept under Kat’s skin. “But when I watched that episode… I knew I had to come here. What you said… I had no idea you feel this way about me.”

Redhead’s face flushed with embarrassment. She never mentioned his name, but it wasn’t that hard for him to guess.

“I always liked you, but you were my little brother’s girl.”

“You… liked me?”

Jared’s thumb was gently caressing the backside of her hand.

“Of course, I did. Who wouldn’t? But you were in high school and I was twenty-three, and you were dating my brother. But now…” He looked deeply into her eyes. “Now, none of that matters.”

Kat wanted to hear these words for so long. All those sleepless nights she spent crying into her pillows, biting on her wrists not to scream, and all those endless days turning into weeks, months, years of longing… She only wanted him to envelop her into his arms and say that now he’s here and won’t ever leave her.

Memories came crushing down: all those times she watched him across the table in his parents’ apartment, all those times he took his brother and her upstate and they spent all day fooling around in a giant pool. All those times her heart pounded in her chest when their thighs touched accidentally when they watched scary movies.

“When was the last time you’ve been in the city?” Jared asked softly.

“Last summer,” Her tongue barely moved in her mouth.

“Why didn’t you call?”

“Why would I call?” Kat swallowed hard through the lump in her throat. “You said it yourself, you were my boyfriend’s brother. When me and him broke up, what reason I had to call you?”

“Because you were in love with me?”

Hearing him say those words felt almost unreal. Like it wasn’t a big deal. Like it was completely normal to just talk about her feelings in front of the cameras.

Jared leaned forward, closing the space between them.

“It doesn’t matter now,” His eyes were piercing deeply into her skin. “I’m here because of you. I’m here to be with you.”

Before she could say anything, he covered her mouth gently with his lips in a soft, lingering kiss. She was supposed to push him away and tell him she doesn’t feel like that anymore. She was supposed to tell him that she loves Bobby and she’s not interested. She was supposed to do something, but instead, she let her body lean forward meeting him halfway.

She couldn’t hear anything through the blood rushing in her head, and she could see nothing through all the fireworks that exploded under her eyelids the moment their lips met. For a few long, perfect seconds she was happy. It was a pure joy, just to taste his lips and feel his hands roaming her body.

And then, she saw it.

In almost out of body experience she saw herself, kissing a man she loved, while the man she _loves_ is waiting for her to come back to him.

Her insides exploded and her bones crashed, as if someone took a sledgehammer and hit her, and then again, and again until there was no unbroken cell left in that disgusting body of hers.

Kat pulled away urgently, jumping to her feet, tears running down her face.

“No,” She whispered heavily. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” He grabbed her by the wrists. “Because of Lucas? I bet he’s having a great time right now.”

_They haven’t probably aired the episode with me and Bobby yet._

Jared put her hand over his heart.

“You feel it, right? I couldn’t stop thinking about you since the day I saw you on the show. I watched you crying in the Beach Hut and I couldn’t believe how stupid and oblivious I was.”

He wrapped her into his arms, pressing their bodies against each other.

“I won’t make this mistake again. Now, I’m here and I won’t let you go.”

Kat’s heart couldn’t take this. Her fucking dream just came true and all she could feel was the pain.

Her body ached, and her soul was agonizing. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair to give her what she wanted for so many years now, when she finally got what she _needed_. She knew that Bobby wasn’t something she’s been looking for, but he was everything she ever really needed.

It was too painful to feel so much all at once. It was too much, it was excruciating.

“Jay…” Kat didn’t know what to say.

Her mind was racing, and her heart was screaming silently in agony. He just promised to be with her, he promised her the only thing she’s ever wished for. How was she supposed to say ‘no’ to that? How was she supposed to tell that sad teenage girl with a broken heart that was still living inside of her that all these years were for nothing? How was she supposed to let off the only thing that helped her through these years of pain and depression. How was she supposed to give up on the only good feeling she had?

If not for this love, if not for the stupid, reckless hope that one day they’ll meet again and the love of her life will finally see her – if not for this hope, she won’t probably even be alive right now.

So how was she supposed to just let it go like it was nothing?

“Jay, you probably don’t know… Bobby told me he loves me.”

His body stiffened for a moment, but he shrugged it off.

“But you love me,” A breeze picked up and threw a strand of Kat’s hair across his face. Jared smiled and tucked it behind her ear. “And besides, Bobby’s not your type.”

His hand traveled up Kat’s back.

“You’re gorgeous, smart, and overall perfect. Bobby won’t cut it.”

“I-I… like him,” She couldn’t bring herself to say ‘love’. “We’re not coupled up, but we’re together.”

Jared’s eyebrows arched in surprise. He studied her for a very long moment and then finally spoke.

“I don’t mind some competition,” His voice turned into melted chocolate. “I want you. You want me. If I have to first defeat the dragon… So be it.”

He placed a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth.

“Let’s go and meet that dragon then.”

Jay entwined their fingers as they slowly walked back to the car. Everything felt surreal as if she was still dreaming. Except this was her own personal living nightmare. She never thought getting what she’s been wishing for would break her heart, but it did.

She wasn’t ready to meet the others, to explain _who_ this person is. She wasn’t ready to break Bobby’s heart.

“Katherine,” Jared took her face in his hands. “It’s okay. I know, it’s a bit of a shock seeing me here, but it’s good, right? And we’ll get through this, together.”

He kissed the tip of her nose.

“Everything’s going to be great, I promise.”

_Nothing’s going to be great. Nothing is ever going to be good because I’m a lost cause, I’m a fucking wrecking ball that ruins everything on its way. I hurt Gary, I hurt Lucas, I’ve been hurting Bobby for so long, and I hurt everyone who gets anywhere near._

_I’m a fucking mess, I deserve to die alone, because everything I touch turns into ashes, and it has to stop. I can’t go on like this, I can’t just go round hurting everyone… Bobby doesn’t deserve this… He deserves someone whose love won’t wound him, whose heart isn’t a wrecked mess. He deserves everything, and I am… just a shell of once was a person. I will never make him happy._

_I have to stop this before I hurt him too deeply to heal._

Kat felt her eyes tearing up and blinked angrily to fight it back. She had no right to cry, she did this to herself, and she’s the only one to blame. She used to think that there was a dark cloud above her head, following her everywhere she went. But now she knew – _she_ was that cloud that kept ruining every good thing in her life.

_I’m not going to ruin Bobby._

The car stopped in front of the Villa entrance. Kat closed her eyes for a second, breathing deeply in and out. When she snapped her eyes open there was a smile playing at the corners of her mouth and a playful sparkle in her eyes.

She caught the driver’s thoughtful gaze in the mirror and just for a second, she let the mask fall revealing a little sad girl, scared to lose the only thing she wanted to keep.

One second, and the mask was back on, glued to her face.

”Let’s meet the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	41. I don't know what other avenue is open to us both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...I'm just like you in that I had to fight through every day  
> Trying to numb the pain  
> Drink it all away  
> Smoke another strain  
> Didn't know myself..."
> 
> [Still Alive - Flora Cash]

**Bobby**

_Of course, someone wants to have a date with her._

When Kat left for her early morning rendezvous, Bobby couldn’t just stay in bed. Too much was going on in his head to even try to fall back asleep, so he decided to do what he was best at – pretend he isn’t hurt and bake some pastries.

He didn’t know how long the dates might take so he started immediately. He whisked the flour, baking powder and a hint of salt, and while his hands were busy, his mind had time to process the latest developments.

He hated it, plain and simple. He hated that the moment things start working out for him and Kat, something dramatic happens and leaves them in pieces, again. He wasn’t a jealous type and he knew that one date doesn’t mean a thing but… he had this strong gut-wrenching feeling that this wasn’t just a date. Whoever this mysterious new guy was, he picked Kat out of all the girls, most likely knowing about all the drama that’s been going on these last few days.

_Which means just one thing: he’s serious about her._

It took Bobby so long to confess his feelings, it took all his courage to go for what he desired… what he needed. He needed Kat and now he was terrified that someone might take her away from him.

Bobby turned on the oven and put the butter into the microwave to melt it. He’d usually use the oven for it, but he didn’t have much time.

He couldn’t help but think about their date. Kat felt guilty for picking him, and Bobby had no guts to say that this was everything he’s ever dreamt of. Because the old Bobby was weak and insecure, and he was willing to give up on her thinking she just doesn’t want him.

_But she told you she wants you, right?_

Bobby started beating the eggs and sugar with an electric mixer, slowly pouring melted butter and then vanilla into the mix. He wanted to make those simple vanilla cupcakes that won’t remind Kat of the rainbow ones he’s made for Lottie. Bobby sighed. Taking sides was never his strong suit, but it didn’t matter now. Now, he’s always on Kat’s side. And he needs to learn to really show it.

The oven was almost ready, and Bobby mixed both bowls together and added milk. 

_But what if this guy is her type?_

Bobby frowned at the memory of yesterday’s challenge. Lucas was Kat’s type, and the attraction between them was obvious from the moment the guy entered the Villa. And it didn’t go anywhere, Bobby knew that, too. The way older guy looks at Kat, and how she looks at him – they are still very much each other’s type.

 _But you know her,_ Bobby carefully divided the batter in the muffin tin and put it into the oven. _She won’t ever go behind your back. She told you herself, she doesn’t like him enough to be with him, and she broke up with the lad. You know you can trust her._

But trust wasn’t the problem. He knew that she won’t cheat or anything – but he also knew how hard was for her to commit. And he knew that she still carries feelings for someone else, and those feelings mess up with her head.

He felt so good when she told him about the time in another villa, how she’s been missing him. But was it truly enough for her to settle for him? Bobby was too scared to answer that.

Baker looked around the empty lawn. Everyone else would be up soon, and he’ll need to put on the usual mask and smile, and joke, and pretend that his heart isn’t aching each second, she’s away.

He spotted Lottie as she strolled out of the Villa, still bleary-eyed and in her black satin cami.

“Hey,” She nodded plopping down on the barstool. “Do we have coffee?”

“Morning to you, too,” Bobby grinned. “I’ll make you some.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” She yawned furiously. “Where’s Kat? She wasn’t upstairs when we woke up…”

“She and Lucas went on dates… Not with each other,” He added.

“What?”

Lottie’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah. We’re getting two new people, apparently.”

“Great,” Lottie rolled her eyes. “More drama.”

She got up and walked over to Bobby.

“It’s gonna be fine, you’ll see,” Lottie wrapped her arm around Bobby’s waist and rested her forehead against his shoulder. “Kat really likes you, and I’m sure that this new guy has nothing on you.”

Bobby gave her a small grateful smile, but a knot in his stomach got a bit tighter. He knew exactly who he was and who Kat was. She was everything, and everyone could see it.

“I’m making her cupcakes,” Bobby noted. “Which is kinda stupid, right? I mean, they’ve probably had this romantic breakfast with chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries and cream…”

“She’ll love it!” Lottie interrupted him. “Bobby, please. Don’t sell yourself short. Even if this guy is like Rayan Gosling or something, you guys have a special connection, always had. And even if she likes him a bit, you can’t just give up.”

_“As long as you’re willing to fight for this, nothing else matters.”_

Did he believe that he’d win this fight? He didn’t. But he was still going to because she deserved it.

“Your coffee, my lady,” He bowed jokingly and put the mug on the counter.

“Thank you, Bobby, you’re a lifesaver” Lottie eagerly took a sip. “I’d die if I had to drink the slipslop Noah usually makes.”

Bobby sipped on his coffee, watching Lottie as she grabbed one of the pastries from the basket.

“How are you, Lozza?” He asked quietly. 

Lottie shrugged.

“Could’ve been better,” She sniggered sardonically. “But also, could’ve been worse.” Lottie tossed her hair over the shoulder. “I guess, it’s just hard – not knowing where you stand, you know?”

Bobby slipped on the seat next to her and took a squeezed Lottie’s hand reassuringly.

“You’re such a catch, Lotta,” He smiled at her. “If someone doesn’t see it, it’s their loss.”

The blonde placed a grateful kiss on Bobby’s cheek, but the baker could see she still has something else on her mind.

“Is there something else?” He asked softly. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Bobby didn’t pay much attention to Marisol’s quote about Lottie’s feelings for her best friend during the challenge but now he felt like he should’ve.

“It’s really stupid,” Lottie blushed, shaking her head. “This place is just doing my head in, that is.”

The timer on the oven went off, and Bobby rushed to rotate the tin. Cupcakes were almost ready, and he grabbed the ingredients to make the icing.

Lottie was watching him in silence, finishing off another croissant.

 _She’s not in love with Kat,_ Bobby thought to himself. _But, I guess, she might have a little crush. After all, Kat’s really helped her change, and Lottie loves her to bits. Also… It’s Kat we’re talking about. Who doesn’t have a crush on her?_

Bobby chuckled to himself at the memory of Graham’s little secret revealed during the challenge.

“What?” Lottie eyed him suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Bobby pulled on an innocent expression. “Just remembered a joke.”

“Well, tell me that joke.”

Noah, Gary, and Priya saved Bobby as they rushed out of the Villa.

“Hiya,” Priya ruffled Bobby’s hair. “Where’s Kat?”

_Really? Now everyone’s gonna ask me that?_

“She and Lucas went on dates,” Lottie cut in. “Not with each other,” She explained. “Apparently, there are two new islanders and they picked Kat and Lucas for their dates.”

“Oh.”

Everyone’s eyes were suddenly on him, giving Bobby sympathetic looks.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Priya reacted first.

“And it’s a good thing for Lucas,” Noah added.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, Bobs,” Gary concluded.

_Yeah, that’s not embarrassing at all._

“Thanks, guys,” Bobby blushed. “I’m on coffee duty today.”

“Oh, lucky day!” Priya squealed. “I want a latte.”

Bobby winked at her and loaded more coffee into the machine. The icing was ready, and he only needed to wait for the cupcakes to cool off. He put the tin into the freezer and grabbed a mint chocolate bar from the cupboard.

Soon enough everyone else joined them in the kitchen, and Bobby was happy to make everyone coffee and not talk about the dates. There was clearly some tension between Marisol and Graham, and the law student was unusually quiet, which Bobby was grateful for. He really didn’t need another psychoanalyses session right now.

_Lottie said that Kat likes me, that we have a connection. But is that really enough for her to move past those old feelings? Years of being in love with someone… You can’t just throw it away like it was nothing._

Bobby shook his head. He arranged the cupcakes on a large plate, put the icing on, and sprinkled shredded chocolate all over it. Now, all that left was to put it into the fridge and wait for Kat to get back from her date.

“Hey,” Gary waved his hand. “I think I hear the footsteps!”

“We should all hide!” Rahim suggested.

“Why?” Shannon arched an eyebrow at him.

“Just… for fun?”

Shannon’s mouth cracked with a little, private smile.

“I thought you had a lot of fun last night?” She asked casually, making the golfer splutter and hide his face in her curls.

_Who would’ve thought that these two might really click like that?_

The moment he saw the mass of red hair, Bobby’s heart did a cartwheel and went faster. Just her presence was enough for him to feel the butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

Kat wasn’t alone. There was a tall, dark-haired man right by her side. He looked like a model or a rock star, in his black ripped jeans and a simple white t-shirt that looked like it cost half of Bobby’s monthly rent.

The new guy ran his fingers through his hair and lifted an eyebrow ever so slightly at the sight of all these people. His sun-kissed skin was just a bit darker than Kat’s and was as glowing and overall perfect. He was perfect. He and Kat looked absolutely perfect together, and Bobby’s heart sunk.

“Look, who I found!” Kat smiled broadly, and Bobby spotted a long-stem red rose in her fingers.

Maybe it was the way she tried not to attract attention to the flower – or maybe a guilty look in her eyes that made Bobby’s back break into cold, sticky sweat.

“Hi, guys,” The new guy put his hand gently on Kat’s back as they walked over to the others.

His hand rested on the small of her back just for a moment before he extended it to greet Noah, but it looked natural. Familiar.

_As if they’ve known each other for years…_

Bobby shook off this strange feeling of approaching disaster and pulled on a smile. The new guy extended his arm.

“I’m Jared.”

Grey eyes met amber when Bobby accepted the handshake.

“It’s nice to finally meet you all.” The newbie’s lips curled into a half-grin.

“Are you American?” Lottie mused, budging in between Kat and the new guy.

“My dad is British,” Jared’s eyes sparkled mischievously like he knew exactly what Lottie’s been doing. “But my mom grew up on UES and refused to move,” He smirked.

“What’s UES?” Noah chimed in.

“Oh, sorry, New York talk. It’s the Upper East Side.”

Marisol looked somehow amused, and Bobby did not like the way her eyes lit up as if some sort of realization dawned on her.

“Isn’t it where Kat grew up?” The law student asked.

Bobby felt goosebumps slithering up his spine.

“Exactly,” Jared said softly. “Me and Katherine know each other… for how long? Seven years?”

It didn’t take much time to do the maths. Priya and Lottie turned to Bobby immediately, offering him encouraging smiles, as both of them knew exactly what this meant. _Who_ this new guy was.

“Yeah, around that,” Kat nodded, but her eyes were locked on the counter in front of her.

“Well, in that case,” Priya chimed in. “Kat can definitely budge over and let us get to know the new guy, right?”

Priya nudged Noah on a shoulder, and the librarian nodded.

“I think, we’ll start with the usual,” He nodded, stepping forward. “What do you do in the real world and work our way to most embarrassing stories about this one,” He smiled at Kat.

“I think, we should talk about how you…” Marisol started, but Priya cut her off.

“We all have questions, babe,” The older girl’s voice sounded dangerous. “Get in line.”

Bobby just watched the drama unfold. He had nothing to say, or to think, for that matter. It was almost like his brain refused to process all of this. As if he started thinking about it, it’d just drive him insane.

“Bobby,” Chelsea whispered. “Why are you here?”

“What?”

“I mean, go and hug Kat!” Chelsea pushed him in Kat’s direction. “Get a move on!”

Bobby’s heart was pounding out of his chest when he approached the redhead.

“Hey,” He whispered.

Lottie glanced at Bobby and spoke louder, drawing the attention away from him and Kat.

“Hey,” Kat finally looked up, and Bobby almost choked on air. Her eyes were almost black, and he could feel everything she felt at that moment. “Lucas isn’t back from his date yet?”

Bobby stumbled for a second, this question wasn’t something he expected to hear.

“Erm, no, not yet.” Bobby frowned a little. “I’m sure he’ll get back soon.”

Kat noticed his hobble and added softly:

“I’m just worried about him… I mean… the person he went on a date with…” She clearly didn’t know how to say it without breaking Bobby’s heart. “I just want to make sure the reunion didn’t hit him too hard.”

Kat’s eyes wandered over to Jared, and he caught her gaze immediately, holding it for a very long, intense moment.

 _She loves him,_ Bobby’s heart was bleeding. _Of course, she doesn’t know what to say, because they literally brought her one and only love in here. She just doesn’t know how to tell me we’re done._

Bobby couldn’t win this war. It didn’t matter how hard he’ll try and fight for her – she loved this man, she said so herself. No matter how much Bobby loves her, she loves somebody else.

There was this part of him that was ready to go back to what he was best at – pretending. It’d be so easy to just shrug and pull on the clown mask. Part of him wanted to tell her that it’s fine, and he’s happy for her. And maybe, that’d be better for him to do, and maybe, spare himself the pain and hurt. This was what old Bobby would’ve done. He’d tell her that he’s happy for her and that he’s glad she and Jared found each other.

He’d still stayed friends with her, and he’d be dying slowly inside each moment.

But he couldn’t.

She’s changed him, for good. She showed him the sides of Bobby, he even didn’t know existed. And maybe, this will just make things more painful, but if she wants him to get lost, she’s got to tell him that. He needs to hear her saying that whatever it was between them – is over now.

But he refused to give up on her, not again.

If she doesn’t want him, she’s got to say so herself, simple as that.

“Hi, guys!”

A loud high-pitch voice cut through the conversation as Lucas and his date walked out of the Villa.

A tall, honey- blonde girl rushed towards them. She was wearing a yellow sundress and her skin looked like she’s spent the last couple of weeks under the hot Spanish sun.

“Everyone, this is Emily,” Lucas introduced his companion.

“I’m so glad to finally meet you lot!” She winked at Jared. “I see, you’ve already met everyone!”

Lucas made his way to Kat and Bobby. No one else could see his face at the moment, and Bobby noticed an exhausted look on the older guy’s face.

“Hey,” He stopped next to Kat, looking at her with empathetic eyes.

“Hey,” Kat squeezed his hand and let out a soft sigh. “You…” She chuckled.

_Yeah, asking him if he’s okay seems a bit pointless. They’re both in pieces._

“Erm, Bobby?” Lucas gave him a pleading look. “Can I steal Kat for a moment?”

Bobby shrugged.

“Sure, don’t need to ask for my permission.”

Kat gave him a small apologetic smile.

“I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

“Sure.”

Bobby watched Kat and Lucas walking into the Villa. He was too gobsmacked to really feel anything right now. He knew that it’s gonna hit him sooner rather than later, but right now, there was just this knot in his chest and a gut-twisting feeling of inevitable calamity.

**Ibrahim.**

“Hey,” Rahim leaned over to whisper in Shannon’s ear. “I’m gonna check on Bobby, okay?”

Shannon glanced at the baker who was standing just a little aside from the group, staring into the distance.

“Yeah. I’ll stay here and… get the lay of the land. This guy gives me chills and I want to know why.”

The golf pro smirked and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head before making his way to Bobby.

When he saw Kat and Jared together, Rahim knew immediately – this is the guy Kat’s in love with. He couldn’t explain how he knew that – maybe it was the way she let him really close, and maybe, it was the way her own body uncontrollably leaned into the new guy as if pulled by a string.

But what really gave it out, was Kat’s face. She kept the smile glued to her lips the entire time, but her eyes never met anyone’s, and he could see the despair on the bottom of her blown pupils. She couldn’t bring herself to even look at Bobby and Bobby… he was just lost. Like he didn’t know what to feel.

“Hey, Bobby,” Ibrahim put his hand on the older guy’s shoulder. “Do you mind having a chat with me?”

Bobby focused his eyes on the golfer and nodded.

“Anything for you, Mr. June.”

Ibrahim huffed at the nickname but decided not to tell Bobby off right now.

_He’s dumbfounded. If someone told me that there will be two new people in the Villa, and Bobby would be the only one who literally didn’t say a single word, I’d laughed in their face. And yet, here we are._

Rahim frowned a little, leading Bobby downstairs, to the empty bench around the firepit. After all these weeks of watching pastry chef pining over Kat, getting drunk and suffering, Rahim was immensely happy when Bobby finally told her about his feelings. His heart grew a size when he realized that Bobby’s feelings were mutual. When Bobby said he’s going to pick Kat at the recoupling and the two of them walked off, hand in hand, the golfer was ready to give them a round of applause. And now… Now, everything was a mess.

_Kat really shouldn’t have left him like this. I get it, that Emily girl is probably Lucas’ ex or something, and he needed to talk about it, but Bobby needed her reassurance… At least, she left with Lucas, not with the love of her life, right? She actually barely looked at the guy… she almost restrained herself from looking at him, as if scared… But of what?_

They settled on the bench, and Bobby looked up at him.

“So, what’s up?” Bobby kicked the decking. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to check on you.”

_No need to pretend this is about something else._

“This morning was pretty intense, and I wanted to see how you’re taking it in.” The golfer said softly.

“I’m peachy,” Bobby shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Baker’s face twitched a little, but he took a grip of himself almost immediately. Rahim could see the struggle in Bobby’s eyes, and he knew all too well how things might end up if he doesn’t figure out how to help him.

“Because the girl you love just walked in with a man she loves by her side? And instead of talking to you, she skipped off with her ex who she’s still coupled up with?”

Ibrahim knew it wasn’t fair, but he had to shake Bobby out of this weird state. The other guy gasped, losing his composure.

“Nice way to rub it in.”

“Bobby, I’m just worried about you, okay?” Rahim frowned. “I care about you, and I know that having Kat’s… whoever he was to her… around is hard. And, well, I know you. You doubt yourself and get stuck in your head, and you want everyone to be happy too desperately to think about your own happiness.”

They heard laughter coming from the main level. When Rahim looked at Bobby again, he spotted his welled-up eyes and trembling fingers.

“Just talk to me,” He said calmly.

“I don’t know what to say, Ram,” Bobby shook his head. “She got back from the date with the love of her life, and then, Lucas asked her for a chat, and she just… left. The message’s pretty clear.”

_Two idiots, that’s what they are._

“Have you seen her face, Bobby?” Rahim was never the one to come up with excuses for himself, but coming up with an excuse for Kat’s incredibly insensitive behavior? Yes, sure, why not. “Did she look happy to you? You’d expect her to run and jump around if whatever happened this morning was something she truly wanted.”

Rahim went quiet for a moment when he realized that it wasn’t an excuse. Kat really didn’t look happy about this unexpected reunion.

“She’s overwhelmed,” He continued.” “And I guess, Lucas is in the exact same position. She should’ve talked to you first, but… It’s Kat. She’s an incredible friend but she sucks at being a partner.”

Bobby sniggered.

“It’s true though,” Rahim shrugged. “I guess, most of us are not much better, or we wouldn’t be here.”

He narrowed his eyes, giving Bobby a pointy look.

“I know, it’s tempting to just give up. But would you ever forgive yourself if you did? If you give up now, you’d never know what might’ve been.”

Ibrahim patted Bobby’s shoulder.

“Just think about it.”

_Okay, one down, one to go._

He skipped past Priya, Marisol, Emily, and Chelsea who were hanging out at the loungers by the pool. Jared, Lottie, Shannon, and Gary were still in the kitchen, deep in a conversation.

_Lottie looks like she’s on a mission. She wants Kat and Bobby together almost as much as Bobby himself, she might be able to talk some sense into both of them, too…_

The blonde caught his gaze and nodded towards the roof.

_Oh, she thinks Kat and Lucas are probably at the roof terrace._

Rahim smiled at Shannon who was way too deep into interrogating Jared about his current law practice and walked into the Villa, heading upstairs.

_Villa is a mess right now. Besides me and Shannon, only Priya and Noah are solid. Marisol and Graham seem kinda okay but after yesterday’s revelations… Marisol must feel terrible right now. Everyone, she’s been coupled up with wanted Kat. Finally, she found this guy who was completely into her – or seemed into her – and now it turned out he wants Kat, too. That’s just… hard luck._

The golf pro climbed up the stairs and walked past the girls' dressing room, heading to the rooftop. The door wasn’t shut, and he could hear the voices coming from the terrace.

“Luc,” Kat’s voice trembled with tears. “It’s so fucked up… What are we supposed to do?”

“I wish I knew, kitten.”

_KITTEN?!_

Rahim knocked on the door loudly and waited a couple of moments before joining the unhappy duo. Both of them looked terrible, and Rahim felt genuinely sorry for Lucas. First, he’s lost Kat, and now, he’s obviously as confused by the new arrivals as she is.

“Sorry,” Ibrahim walked up to them. “I was looking for you,” He glanced at Kat. “Would you mind having a chat?”

Kat frowned and looked at Lucas.

“It’s okay,” He squeezed her shoulder gently. “I’ll catch you in a bit.”

The older guy threw an unreadable glance at Rahim and left.

“What did you want to talk about, Ram?”

Kat crossed her arms defensively on her chest, looking at him from beneath the eyelashes, still wet with tears. Rahim sighed deeply.

_Of course, she’s feeling defensive. She knows exactly why I’m here, and, surely, it should’ve been Bobby but… it is what it is._

“First, I just wanted to check on you.”

“I’m fine,” She shrugged, just like Bobby a few minutes ago. “And I don’t want to talk about my date.”

She was never this cold with him, Rahim could feel the hair bristles on his hands standing on ends.

“Do you want to talk about Bobby?”

Kat’s eyes narrowed at him, sending chills down Ibrahim’s spine. She slowly leaned forward, lowering her voice to almost a hiss.

“If Bobby has something to say, I’m expecting _him_ to say it. I don’t want to hear it on the grapevine,” Her eyes sparkled dangerously. “And I’m getting tired of people getting into my business. But mostly, I’m getting tired of being this villain, this awful blindsided person who’s been torturing poor Bobby for weeks.”

“I never…”

“Oh, save it. Marisol might be a jealous bitch but she’s right: your little plan only seems cute. Helping a friend to finally man up to speak up about his feelings…” She shook her head, fighting off the urge to say something that she will most definitely regret a second later. “I know, you’re Bobby’s friend. And I’m happy you care about him. But he has to care about himself, too.”

Kat got up to her feet. Her voice remained cold and collected when she continued:

“Please, tell the others not to try to have a Bobby talk with me, or I’ll just snap.”

With that, she left him alone.

_Shit._

Rahim grabbed one of the cushions and sent it across the roof terrace. He didn’t know what to do now. Whatever the producers were thinking when they sent this guy into the Villa, it messed up with Kat’s head, big time. Something broke inside of her, and at this point, he was genuinely worried about this girl.

_She shouldn’t be alone now. And she can’t even talk to her best friend, not now when they’re kind of a couple but also not really._

He spotted Lottie hanging out by the pool, alone.

“Lottie!” Ibrahim yelped, frowning at the sound of his own voice.

Blonde looked around and finally guessed to look up. Golfer waved her over, and the girl nodded and headed towards the Villa.

“Hey,” Lottie was short of breath as if she ran up the stairs. “What? What’s going on?”

She walked over to the bench and plopped down.

“What happened?” She repeated, and Rahim made an effort to change his expression to less concerned.

“It’s about Kat,” He started off slowly. “I wanted to check on her… maybe talk about this Jared guy and Bobby…”

“And?” Lottie hurried him.

“And she refused. I’m worried about her,” Rahim admitted. “She looked like someone on the verge of a breakdown.”

Rahim looked down. Everyone was busy getting to know the new people and too far to actually hear them, but he still lowered his voice.

“So, what’s the deal with the new arrivals?” He asked.

Lottie cautiously looked around, too.

“Me and Shannon got a word about him,” She whispered. “She said, he couldn’t really tell if he’s just genuinely an open book or if it’s all just façade. He answered every single question, including those about him and Kat.”

“So? What about him and Kat?”

“She dated his younger brother when they were in their last year of… erm, high school? This Jared guy was in law school, and he lived in his parents’ apartment, so they hanged out a lot, all three of them. He said, he always liked her but never acted on it. He said, his brother moved to London a few years back and he was visiting, and it was then when they saw her on the show. When they aired her Beach Hut confession about her feelings, he apparently realized that he still likes her.”

Rahim frowned.

“Quite a fairy-tale story, isn’t it?”

“That’s what we thought. Like, he can’t discuss his contract and all but… It’s a bit shady, isn’t it?”

“Everything on this show is shady,” Rahim shrugged. “But why else would he be here? He doesn’t look like someone in desperate need of fifty grand.”

“Yeah, his watch probably costs twice more than the prize,” Lottie nodded. “Which got me thinking… I love Bobby to pieces and all… But how he’s supposed to compete with that? It’s not that Kat loves that man, but also… Have you seen him?” She blushed.

“You… Do you fancy him?” Rahim's eyebrows arched uncontrollably.

“I-I didn’t say that,” Lottie’s cheeks went even a deeper shade of red which seemed impossible for her pale skin. “But, even if I did, he’s here for Kat, right?”

“It doesn’t mean his head can’t be turned.”

_Poor Lottie. Things clearly aren’t working out between her and Gary._

“What I was trying to say,” Lottie continued. “He’s absolutely her type. I mean, he’s everyone’s type. And Bobby… He’s sweet and funny and he loves Kat, but… He doesn’t stand a chance. Especially, considering how insecure he is.”

Lottie’s eyes welled up.

“I don’t want to see his heart being broken, Rahim. I know, Kat must feel horrible right now, but I just can’t stop thinking about Bobby. He’s been coming out of his shell lately; he’s been trying so hard, for her. And I don’t really know how she feels about him at this point.”

That was the problem. Somehow, Kat knew everything about everyone, they confined her into their most-kept secrets, but she herself opened up rarely, giving just glimpses of who she truly is.

“Well, she likes him, that we know,” Rahim pursed his lip. “She loves him, at least, as best friend.”

“Yeah, but does it mean she loves him romantically?” Lottie shook her head. “Or is it more like friends with benefits thing?”

“That’s kind of why I asked you here,” Ibrahim shielded his eyes from the sun with his palm. “Kat’s in a bad state right now but she refuses to talk. You might be the only person she’d listen to right now.”

Lottie’s face fell.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think she’d listen to me,” Blonde shook her head. “She knows how much I care about Bobby. She’d immediately assume I’m just there to talk her out of coupling up with the love of her life. I don’t think that’s what she needs right now.”

They both went quiet for a long moment until they’ve heard approaching footsteps. A moment later, Shannon walked outside.

“Hey, guys,” She walked over to them. “I’m not interrupting?”

“No, we were pretty much done,” Rahim patted space next to him. “Trying to figure out, what’s going to happen next.”

“I’ll go check on Bobby,” Lottie frowned. “I’ll try to talk to Kat, too.”

“Thank you, Lottie,” Rahim gave her a grateful smile.

“I don’t think Kat needs to talk to any of us right now,” Shannon noted and handed him his water bottle she’s been carrying.

Rahim smiled at her and took a few gulps.

_This is her all over: she won’t say she likes you, but she’ll do these little things that are worthy of a thousand words._

“I think, she needs to work it through, on her own,” The girl continued. “She didn’t look happy when they got back from their date, did she?”

“No, she didn’t.”

“I think, this might go in two directions – well, three.”

Shannon leaned her back against the cushions, letting the sun rays play on her face. Rahim couldn’t see it because of sunglasses, but he was sure she squeezed her eyes shut, enjoying the warmth on her skin. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

He felt her smile against his mouth.

“Is that your way of asking me to shut up?” She smirked.

“You… you just look lovely,” His cheeks flushed.

“Alright then,” She ran her fingers up the taut muscles of his arms, pulling him into a lingering, sweet kiss.

That was another mystery of hers: she seemed so cool and collective, but when they were alone, she was soft and warm, and this wild blend kept the golfer on his toes, always.

She slowly leaned back again, looking at Rahim from above the sunnies.

“But what I was going to say… Kat has really two options: either she’ll decide that the guy she had a crush seven years ago and worked herself up about is her destiny – or, she’ll move one, with Bobby,” She frowned a little. “But it’s Kat we’re talking about, so she might just say “screw you both” and recouple with Lucas.”

“She broke up with him,” Rahim reminded.

Golfer didn’t tell Shannon what Bobby told him about Kat hooking up with Lucas, but her words made him reconsider his own observations – Shannon was usually right about everything, especially, reading people.

“And then, she recoupled with him again. I’m just saying, both of them have feelings for each other, whatever those feelings are. And they definitely got closer in these last few days despite the fact she’s in an unofficial couple with Bobby now.”

 _Kitten,_ Rahim repeated mentally. _Yeah, I wouldn’t pin Lucas as the one for cute nicknames but…_

“So, what do we do now?” He asked.

Shannon sit up and pulled up her sunglasses.

“We go downstairs and spend some time with others. And see what happens next.”

**Priya.**

A quiet afternoon in the Villa was slowly turning into the evening, full of anticipation and hidden tension. Just around lunchtime, Marisol got a text about a welcome party for the new arrivals, and now everyone was ready to see the drama unfold.

She and Noah spend most of the day with Bobby, Gary, Chelsea and Lottie. Graham and Marisol were mostly arguing, Shannon and Rahim excused themselves and cozied up on the daybeds. Kat, Lucas and two new islanders were nowhere to be seen, and pretty much everyone else was just waiting for one of them to explode.

Priya’s money was on Kat.

Lucas and Emily were a couple, but it was three years ago, and from what she gathered, it wasn’t a good break-up. Priya didn’t know for sure, but she had a feeling that this girl either cheated on him or something along the lines.

 _It’d explain why he has deep trust issues,_ she thought making her way upstairs. She wanted to have some time on her own to get ready to the party properly.

Just the thought of dancing with Noah sent tingles all over her body. She was trying to figure out a way to tell him that she’s in love with him but now didn’t seem like a good time for that.

_Maybe they’ll open a hideaway or something?_

She frowned: there were couples who needed privacy much more than she and Noah. _Kat could definitely use the Hideaway, all to herself. Just to spend a night on her own, and not on the daybed._

Priya grabbed her caddy and a bath towel and walked into the empty bathroom.

First thing she was planning to do the moment she’s back home was a hot steamy bath with essential oils. She missed her flat, missed her enormous velvet couch, her plants and a little balcony with a street view.

She missed being on her own whenever she felt like.

The only thing she wanted to add to this mix was Noah. She wanted to take hot baths with him, and to re-pot plants with him, and spend lazy afternoons reading books on her couch. She could see him in her kitchen, making both of the tea while she’s painting her nails sitting on the counter.

Priya smiled to herself and turned the tap off.

Most of all, she wanted to just be with him, no matter what they do or where they go. If he asks her to, she’ll move to his hometown without hesitation.

_I’m so in love._

The girl smiled at her reflection as she applied moisturizer. She walked back into the girls’ dressing room, and even the usual chaos couldn’t ruin her mood. She was gonna get ready for Noah, and he wanted to see his eyes light up as he takes her in. She wanted to look stunning for him, even though he always tells her she looks stunning no matter what.

She sat down at the vanity and carefully pulled her makeup bag from beneath a pile of someone else’s make-up.

_Probably, Lottie’s._

Suddenly, she heard Kat’s voice coming from upstairs. Entrance to the rooftop was just a few steps from the girl’s dressing room, and the acoustic was pretty wild, especially, if the door wasn’t closed.

_I shouldn’t listen in._

Priya frowned. She was worried about redhead, but she knew that Rahim, Lottie and Gary tried talking to her, and Kat asked all of them to leave her alone. She also knew that Kat asked Bobby to give her a little space and promised to talk to him when she’s in a better headspace.

She slowly stood up and closed the door to the dressing room, cutting off the sounds from outside, and focused on her makeup and hair. Her go-to hairstyle was soft waves but this time she decided to go for an edgier look and straightened her hair, leaving only the very ends just a little curled up to create a more natural look.

 _I wish I was as good as Lottie,_ she looked critically at her reflection. _But this is smokey-eye, right? It’s supposed to be a bit smudgy._

Suddenly, the door flew open letting other girls in.

“Hiya,” Chelsea plopped down next to her. “Wow, this new hairstyle looks so good!”

“Thanks, babe!” Priya beamed at her.

Shannon was inspecting her cupboard.

“I need something… different,” She frowned. “You know… sexier?”

Priya’s eyebrows arched and she bit her tongue not to joke. Shannon was still pretty reserved, but everyone could see how good she and Ibrahim were together.

“Hey, let me find something for you!” Priya smiled. “Come over here, let’s see what I have!”

Lottie looked around and lowered her voice.

“So, what do we think about Emily?”

_Oh, here goes my quiet evening._

“She seems… okay?” Chelsea grabbed one of the makeup brushes and reached for highlighter. “But kind of…”

“Plain?” Shannon suggested.

“Yeah! That’s the word!” Chelsea studied herself in the mirror and then applied more highlighter. “I mean, in comparison, you know?”

Priya chuckled.

“In comparison with Kat, you mean?” She grabbed one of her dresses, a deep-burgundy silk wrap dress and handed it to Shannon. “Try this one, babes. It’ll look stunning with these,” She pulled a pair of killer stiletto heels.

“I’m not sure I’d be able to walk in those,” Shannon smirked.

“Babe, these are not for walking,” Priya winked. “It’s to make Rahim’s heart jump out of that ripped chest of his.”

For herself, she picked a white slip-on dress with a thigh split.

“You girls are going all out for your boys,” Lottie noted.

“We should too, babe!” Chelsea squealed. “Just for ourselves!”

“You’re right, let’s do it!”

“Yaas!”

“Yass?” Shannon raised an eyebrow at her.

“I said what I said,” Chelsea grinned. “Now, where’s my glittered hairspray?”

Priya looked herself up and down and smiled: Noah’s in trouble.

“Well?” Shannon appeared from behind the dressing screen. “Too much?”

“No!” Priya yelped. “You look incredible!”

“Absolutely stunning,” Lottie and Chelsea joined.

Shannon blushed just a little, clearly pleased.

“Let’s go find Noah and Rahim!” She grabbed Shannon’s hand. “See you later, girls!”

She was filled with the excitement, and needed to move, there was too much energy inside of her body. All her worries shrunk because there was no place for them in her body right now.

They found Rahim, Noah and Gary at the kitchen, all dressed for the party.

“Wow,” Noah’s eyes sparkled. “Just, wow.”

Ibrahim couldn’t take his eyes off Shannon.

“You’re just… breathtaking.”

He gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles.

“You both look great,” Gary smiled, but Priya spotted sadness in his blue eyes.

_Poor Gary. With all this Kat-Bobby-Lucas-Jared drama everyone’s forgotten that they used to be a thing._

“Let’s go dance, everyone!” Priya grabbed Gary by the wrist. “C’mon, guys, let’s have some fun!”

They were the only people outside, besides the DJ, who’s finished setting up the turntables and played the first track.

“Do I need to remind that I can’t walk in these,” Shannon whispered to Priya as they made their way to the improvised dancefloor.

“Dancing isn’t the same,” Priya whispered back. “Just look at Rahim, he’s stunned. Whenever you feel tired, just look at that gobsmacked face and it’ll keep you motivated.”

Shannon rolled her eyes.

“Here goes my membership in feminist book club.”

They both burst into laughter.

Slowly, other islanders joined them, too.

Lottie and Chelsea joined Priya and Shannon, while the boys went to grab some drinks.

“Has anyone seen Kat?” Lottie frowned.

“I think she was at the roof terrace,” Priya bit her lip. “But Emily, Bobby, Lucas, and Jared aren’t here yet, either.”

“I guess…” Lottie didn’t look convinced. “Maybe we should go find her?”

“Shh,” Chelsea whispered suddenly. “Hey, Emily!”

The new girl joined them on the dancefloor. She was wearing a sky-blue sparkly dress that matched her eyes and white strappy heels.

“You look great!”

“Thank you.”

_Chelsea always tries to make people feel good about themselves. But where is Kat?_

Bobby strolled out of the Villa.

“Bobs!” Priya waved him over. “Come dance with me!”

“Did you get a spare set of feet or something?” He joked, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Looking hotter than sriracha!” He looked at the girls. “You all do, actually.”

“And I thought I was special,” Priya grouched mockingly.

“Alright, Bobbo?” Gary and the other boys joined them on the dancefloor. “Wanna teach me one of those crazy dance moves you’ve invented?”

“They’re not crazy!” Bobby pouted. “They’re… inventive.”

Everyone burst into giggles. Music changed to a slow tune.

“May I have this dance?” Noah’s arm wrapped around her waist, spinning Priya round.

She coiled her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer, and pressed her cheek against Noah’s. He wasn’t a natural dancer, but he felt like, with her, he could be as if her presence itself made him instantly better at everything. She made him better.

“You smell different tonight,” He noticed. “It suits you.”

Priya blushed.

“Thank you.”

They continued swaying to the music, looking into each other’s eyes. Noah’s hand was caressing Priya’s cheek gently, warm and soft. There wasn’t a single thought in her mind, only feeling of his hands on her body and his light breath on her skin.

Slowly, she leaned in and brushed his lips.

“You make me so happy,” Priya whispered before Noah closed the space between them with a tender, lingering kiss.

They pulled apart slowly, both smiling.

“You guys are too cute,” Lottie smirked at them. She and Chelsea were watching Bobby and Gary as they tried waltzing.

Priya looked around. Everyone was already on the dancefloor save for Kat. Lucas and Jared were as far from each other as possible. She narrowed her eyes at the new guy. He looked flawless in a white button-up and black pants that fit perfectly.

_This guy should be literally showering in women attention. How is he even single?_

Finally, Kat sauntered out of the Villa.

Priya couldn’t tell what was wrong with the picture but something seemed… off.

“Hey,” Redhead made her way across the dancefloor.

“Kat!” Lottie was about to hug her but held herself back.

Kat gave her a studying look, sighed and curled lips into a smile.

“You all look beautiful,” Her eyes wandered. “Shannon looks stunning tonight.”

Kat herself looked… different. She was wearing black high-waisted leather shorts and tucked in silver silk cami, all paired with black strappy heels and heavy silver jewelry and smokey makeup. It was a long way from her usual bare face and silk and lace dresses.

Noah whispered in Priya’s ear when Kat turned to speak with Lottie and Chelsea.

“I think she’s been drinking.”

“What?” Priya’s eyes widened. “She doesn’t look drunk.”

“I didn’t say drunk. I said, she’s been drinking.”

“I mean, we all already had a drink,” Priya shrugged. “Don’t be paranoid. She deserves to have some fun tonight, don’t you think?”

Meanwhile, Jared made his way to Kat.

“Excuse me, ladies,” He wrapped his arm around Kat’s waist and walked her over closer to the center of the dancefloor.

Kat’s face was impossible to read when she started moving to the beat obediently.

Priya’s eyes found Bobby. He was talking to Rahim and couldn’t see them from where he was standing, and she hoped he doesn’t decide to turn around anytime soon.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

Priya glanced at Kat again. It seemed like her body was functioning separately from her mind. Her body wanted to be as close to the guy as possible, but her eyes were filled with so many emotions… and none of them was happiness. If Kat was happy with this guy, they’d have to just accept it. But she wasn’t, she was struggling, she was falling and for some reason, she couldn’t accept anyone’s help.

B _ut friends help each other. Even if she doesn’t want our help, she needs it. We can’t make a decision for her… But we can give her some time, some perspective. We can give her a chance to just breathe._

“Guys,” She called for Chelsea and Lottie. “I’ve got an idea and need your help,” She nodded towards Kat. “Back me up, okay?”

The girls nodded.

“Okay, follow my lead.”

She gave Noah a quick kiss and made her way to the DJ.

“Any requests?”

“Actually, yes.”

_Those boys are doing her head in. She doesn’t need them swaying their dicks around._

DJ changed the song.

“Is that…” Lottie raised her eyebrow.

“The queen of rap and three other queens saying fuck the boys let’s just make out,” She grinned. “This is our song, ladies!” She squealed, charging at Kat.

“Move over, new guy!” She budged between them, grabbing at Kat’s waist. “Everyone, clear the floor!”

“What…”

“Kat, my love, shut up and dance with us!”

She could see a moment of hesitation in the emerald-green eyes, changing into gratefulness and finally, there it was – excitement. Kat’s eyes sparkled when Chelsea and Lottie joined them in the center of the dancefloor.

“Come on, Kat, loosen up,” Priya whispered, swaying her hips forward.

Lottie wrapped her arm around Kat’s neck, pulling her backward, until redhead’s back pressed into her chest, moving perfectly in rhythm with the music. Kat smiled, throwing her hands up and moving in sync with the blonde.

 _“_ _And last night, yeah, we got with a dude_ _  
I saw him, he was lookin' at you  
So I said aye, kush loving”_

“Wow!” Bobby yelped. “Someone’s feeling feisty!”

“Don’t be jealous, Bobs,” Priya caught Kat’s hand, giving her a twirl while Lottie and Chelsea danced with each other, singing loudly.

 _“_ _Sometimes I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls_ _  
Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls  
Sometimes I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls”_

Kat’s hands traveled up Priya’s back as their bodies came closer. Their hair tangled together, and the older girl felt the scent of vanilla and jasmine enveloping her as in an embrace. She knew that all of these girls just needed to have this moment of not thinking about guys and recoupling and everything that has been going wrong for them.

 _“And then I laid with her all night, her all night_ _  
Yeah, I'm a hunter and she the prey yeah”_

They were all dancing with each other, throwing hands around each other’s bodies and laughing, hair, legs, and arms are all tangled together. The world did not exist at that moment, and Priya smiled looking at all these completely different girls who became her friends for life. They were all like Lottie’s favorite Bombay mix, almost nothing in common, but somehow perfect together.

“Okay, Prius, this is your part!” Kat yelled through the loud beat.

_“It tastes good just rollin' off your tongue, right?_

_I put this MAC on your lips, so pucker up_

_We ain't never heard of you 'cause you ain't done enough”_

Priya’s hand traced up Kat’s thigh, moving their bodies closer. With a smile, redhead closed the space between them, pushing their hips against each other as she slipped her leg between the older girl's thighs.

“Bachata?” Priya smirked, copying Kat’s moves.

“Despasito music video,” Kat grinned, crashing their bodies against each other to the sounds of wolf-whistles. “And, you know, gay sex.”

Priya burst out laughing, throwing her head back.

“You can ride me all night long,” Priya twirled Kat pressing redhead’s back against her chest, sliding her hands down the younger girl’s sides.

She was very much aware of the stares, and she couldn’t care less. Kat needed it, they all did.

_“I steal your bitch, have her down with the scissor_

_Tonight, I don't want a dog, I want a kitten_

_I might French a girl from Great Britain”_

Kat leaned forward to Lottie, placing a fast kiss on her lips before bumping her hips back.

“Thank you,” She whispered into Priya’s ear, pulling the older girl closer, “I acted like an absolute bitch today, and this… Thank you, I really needed it.”

As the song came to an end, Lottie and Chelsea wrapped their arms around both Kat and Priya, pulling them into a group hug.

“Wow, girls,” Gary grinned from ear to ear. “That was… wow.”

“You know,” Lottie’s cheeks were still pink from either dance or the kiss. “I might just pick Kat at the next recoupling and call it a day.”

Kat’s body stiffened under Priya’s hands at the mentioning of recoupling, but he grinned at the blonde.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

DJ changed the tune, and everyone joined them in a group circle. Bobby couldn’t keep his eyes off Kat, red-faced and flustered, and Priya wished he would just come up to Kat, swept her off her feet, and…

_I’m not thinking about my friends snogging each other’s faces off._

Jared made his way to Kat.

“May I?” He raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

“No,” Priya met his gaze. “You may not.”

With a feeling of deep satisfaction, she watched him losing his poise for a moment.

“Excuse me?”

“Priya…” Kat frowned. “It’s fine.”

That hopeless expression in redhead’s eyes wasn’t even close to fine. Priya found Gary’s eyes with a silent beg for help.

Gary took a step forward.

“Let’s leave the girls and grab them something to drink,” He put his hand on Jared’s shoulder firmly. “Mojito and Priya-Colada on their way.”

Jared rolled his eyes but let Gary walk him to the kitchen.

“You really didn’t have to do it,” Kat sighed heavily.

“Kat,” Priya leaned forward. “I know you told everyone to let you go through this on your own, but… do you really want to be alone? You already are the loneliest person I’ve ever met, and this whole thing with you and Jared… We all are worried about you. You’re alone in this, and you shouldn’t be. You have to talk to someone.”

“I talk to Lucas.”

Priya bit down on her lip.

“I mean, you have to talk to your friends.”

“He _is_ my friend,” Kat said firmly. “And honestly, only he gets me. At least, he’s the only one who doesn’t tell me what I should do.”

“Kat, you know, we only wish you happiness,” Priya’s eyes started welling up. “And if you’re happy with Jared, then we are happy for you. But you don’t look happy, you look like you’re ready to break.”

Brown eyes met green, and Priya shuddered.

“Kat, please…”

Kat’s eyes wandered to the other side of the dancefloor. Emily was using Lucas as her personal pole, and he looked like someone in need of escape.

The music changed to a slow tune.

“Kat…”

“I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go.”

“What? Where?”

Kat was already making her way to Lucas who looked almost as horrible as Kat herself in this moment. Priya took a few steps, following the redhead just in case. This entire day was weird, and the evening turned out to be even more uncomfortable. The emotions were jumping all over the place like those crazy frogs from the stupid video.

Only Rahim and Shannon were dancing. Jared, Gary, Noah, and Bobby were in the kitchen and the scene looked intense. Lottie and Chelsea were sitting by the pool, deep in a conversation. Graham and Marisol were just standing uncomfortably next to each other holding onto their drinks.

Kat stopped before Lucas and Emily, her eyebrow slightly raised. The music was soft, so Kat didn’t need to yell over it. Priya could see a flicker of relief in Lucas’ eyes when the redhead approached them.

“Excuse me,” She raised an eyebrow at Emily. “Mind if I cut in.”

Emily frowned.

“We’re dancing, can’t it wait?”

Kat let out a soft chuckle, but the temperature around her dropped as she spoke.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” She smiled sweetly. “Did it sound like I was _asking_ if I can dance with the person I’m coupled with?”

She tilted her head to the side.

“Get a move on.”

“You’re just going to let her talk like that to me?” Emily dropped her hands from Lucas’ neck.

Without a word, Kat took hold of Lucas’ hand and whispered something into his ear. He nodded, and they both slowly walked back into the Villa.

Priya’s eyes wandered towards the kitchen. Both Jared and Bobby looked dumbfounded.

 _Whatever the producers wanted to achieve by bringing these ‘blasts from the past’, one thing is for sure: after the show is over, we are all going into therapy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	42. All you're not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I’m so sorry for the angst in the last few chapters, sometimes I get carried away and don’t notice how far my angsty muse has taken me 😆 
> 
> But I wanted to say thank you to each and every one of you, especially, fellow writers. Thank you so much for finding the time to read this story and thank you for all your comments (even the one threatening to come for me 😆)
> 
> ♥️♥️♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rooftop dance: I Wasted You - Flora Cash
> 
> "...I'm tumbling under you  
> I'm stumbling into your walls  
> Your arms are wrapped around my bones  
> If you don’t want me, let me go  
> And you, you’ve caught me in your trap  
> If you don’t want me, put me back..."
> 
> [Sinking - Fergus]

**Kat**

Everyone’s emotions were running over the roof high, and Kat could barely hold on. Priya’s attempt at cheering her up almost worked – at least, for those three minutes the song played. Fooling around with the girls felt like such a relief, like for just this long, she had no care in the world. She didn’t even care how they all looked, and how nervous and imperfect her moves were, she just needed to move, to let the tension leave her body, to stop feeling so… feeling-less.

She was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to be all over Jay. She was supposed to be basking in his attention. She was supposed to feel something but the numbing pain. She was supposed to be with the man of her dreams instead of walking away with someone else just to escape Jay.

Lucas' hand was almost as cold as hers when she slipped her fingers between his. Now, when Kat knew the whole story of his and Emily relationship, she couldn’t blame him for trusting no one, let alone some girl he’s just met. It’d be a miracle if he trusted anyone after what that bitch did to him.

Kat squeezed Lucas’s hand as they both climbed the stairs to the roof terrace. Now, it was the only place where they could get some semblance of privacy. She closed the door behind them and walked the man over to the bench. From up here, they could see other islanders and hear the music, but it was all distant, almost small.

Her heart was breaking for all of them. For Lucas. For Bobby. For Lottie. For Gary. For Chelsea.

None of them deserved any of this. They were all supposed to have the summer of their lives, and it turned into a nightmare, into the constant drama that only kept getting worse and worse.

Kat patted her lap, and Lucas huddled closer, laying on the bench, and wrapped his arm around her knees. He nuzzled his face in the girl’s lap, and Kat started stroking his hair gently. She smiled sadly to herself: she was still the only one allowed to touch his hair.

They both needed a moment to recompose themselves. Chelsea’s melodic laughter echoed through the Villa, and Kat looked down to notice Gary spinning her in his arms in the center of the dancefloor.

“Wheee!”

Redhead smiled softly: it was good to see them having fun. She wished her drama didn’t suck everyone in, all the time. First, with Bobby, now, with Jared.

She was divided into two: half of her wanted to be with him all the time, and the other half screamed at her to run away, run fast and far. And she got caught in between, lost and battled. Love is supposed to be simple, right? You just love someone, and that’s it.

And it used to be easy. It was painful and hopeless, to love Jay from afar, but it was never complicated.

And then, she fell in love with Bobby.

And it was… it was everything.

She’d be so happy with him if they only got a chance.

And now, they were both in pieces. She knew he’s been hurting. She could sense it. She could sense it from across the dancefloor, from all the way up here. Even if they were an ocean apart, she’d still _feel_ him. And feeling like this should’ve been enough to just choose him, but it wasn’t.

_Why nothing is ever simple? Why can’t I just love someone without it feeling like a fucking game of survival?_

Lucas looked up at her, and she smiled at him.

“You kinda look cute from this angle,” Her hand was still tangled in his hair.

“I look ridiculous,” He frowned. “Like a little sad boy.”

“I like little sad boys.”

He chuckled, sitting up straight.

“Don’t say that on TV, you perv.”

Lucas looked down at the lawn, where the party was in full swing.

“Thanks for saving me, by the way. I wasn’t… you know, prepared for everything to go from zero to sixty so fast.”

“Don’t mention,” Kat stroked his arm affectionately. “I’ve got you.” She bit her lip. “But… Do you know what you’ll do next?”

He sighed, leaning his back against the cushions.

“We had this chat right before the party started. She wants us to get back, and I… just don’t know. I mean, if I ever loved someone before…” He trailed off. “Well, I wanted to marry her, right? And the day I’ve bought the ring was the day I’ve learned she’s been sleeping with my best friend for months. It’s hard to put something like that behind.”

Kat entwined their fingers, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. Lucas frowned a little, shaking his head.

“It really isn’t that important. I-I… how are _you_? The girls seemed to cheer you up for a moment there.”

He gave her a weak attempt at a mischievous smile, and she returned it gratefully.

“I feel bad for snapping at Priya,” She winced. “I know, everyone’s just trying to be supportive, but they have no idea what it’s like for us.”

“Yeah, Noah tried to give me a pep-talk earlier today, and I almost went off on him.”

Kat nodded.

“I went off on many people today,” She sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. “I just... I can't hear how much I hurt Bobby. I know exactly how much." Kat dropped her hands onto her knees. "But I still need to figure out how to talk to him.”

“Do you know what you want to say?”

_Please, don’t leave me. We need to end this. Don’t let me go. We’re not meant to be. I love you._

“No idea. But it’s unfair to keep him hanging like that. He doesn’t deserve any of this bullshit.” Kat looked Lucas in the eyes. “You must regret deeply for picking me at the last recoupling.”

“You’re kidding?” He frowned. “I can’t imagine what it’d be like to survive this day without you.”

His hand found Kat’s.

“I’ve never had a friend like you, kitten.”

A small smile appeared at the corners of her mouth, stretching slowly until her entire face lit up.

“Well, that’s quite a reaction,” He chuckled.

“I feel accomplished,” Kat leaned forward. “It seems like you’re not the one to call someone a friend without meaning it.”

“I suppose, I’m not.” Lucas nodded, and his warm light breath ghosted on the girl’s cheeks.

She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. His face was hard to read, but she’s given up trying to figure him out anyway. He was one of those monographs she’s read for her Philosophy and Ethics class at Uni: the more you think about it, the less you understand.

She only knew that right now he was the only person she needed, the only person she could trust. He was the only one who really understood her. And maybe they will never be ‘just friends’, maybe it will always be complicated between them, but right now, he was the one who managed to put her mind at ease, at least, for just this long.

The music changed to a slower tune, and Lucas got to his feet, extending hand invitingly. 

“Dance with me.”

“Are you asking or demanding?”

“Both.”

Kat kicked off her shoes and accepted his hand. With the gentlest touch to her waist, Lucas pulled her in. One of her hands rested securely in his, and another coiled around the back of his neck.

 _“_ _I see you, what are you doing here?_ _  
You're looking to disappear  
Again and I'm done”_

They moved slowly. She felt right in his hands, safe almost, and his stiffened body started to ease under her gentle touch. The steps were flowing between them like silk, soft, and calming. His breath brushed her hair, making a few loose strands flutter.

“You belong to someone  
_Lips tethered to my ear  
Everything I wanna hear  
But it ain't right  
I don't even quite belong in your life”_

They weren’t together, not anymore. They didn’t belong to each other, and they both knew that. When his hand traveled slowly from the small of the girl’s back up to her waist, taking a tighter grip of her, he knew she wasn’t his. And when her free hand outlined the contours of his muscular arm, she knew that he did not belong to her.

And when he spun her, smiling adoringly at her, they knew they are far away from each other.

 _“_ _So, go_ _  
No, I don't want you to go  
But I don't know what other avenue is open to us both  
Oh, what have I done?”_

If only there was a way for both of them to just stay at this rooftop forever, in this moment, caught in each other’s arms, dancing until the end of times, careless and free from everything. If there was a storm coming, they’d just keep dancing, holding each other, safe and protected. And maybe, they’ve ruined everything before it was even built, but it didn’t matter, not now.

Carefully, Lucas slipped his hand to the small of her back, and Kat wrapped her arm firmly around his shoulders. He lowered her backward, holding her tightly, and their eyes met.

 _“_ _Oh, what have I done?_ _  
Giving you my guilt only made me numb”_

And she saw him clearly, for the first time, she saw all of him, everything that he was, and all that he was trying to be. She saw him so clear, it almost hurt her eyes. And most certainly, it hurt her heart. How badly she wished to be the one who stays with him, who doesn’t leave him, who’s always there for him… How badly she wished they haven’t gone too far off to go back to what they used to be.

 _“_ _And baby, oh, is it over now?_  
Is it over now?  
I feel like I wasted you _…”_

Lucas pulled her in, letting her head rest against his chest, enveloping her into an embrace to the sounds of a dying out music. Kat’s scent filled up his lungs, spreading throughout the body, running with the blood in his veins.

The song has changed, and then changed once more, and more until the party was over. And they were still standing, holding each other tightly, both scared of the moment they’d have to let go and face the reality they got caught in.

They could hear loud voices coming from somewhere inside the Villa but didn’t bother to care.

The sky turned black, lighted by thousands of stars, and all the sounds went mute. Slowly, Lucas pulled away, feeling almost weightless. Kat smiled at him, her mind roaming somewhere else.

“It’s the new moon,” She noted.

“You know what the say?” Lucas followed her gaze. “If you start a new habit on the new moon, it’ll stick.”

_If only…_

“I guess, everyone’s went inside already,” Kat frowned a little.

Lucas nodded, his face a copy of hers.

“Let’s join them, then.”

Kat grabbed him by the wrist as he started walking.

“Hey,” She pulled him into a hug. “Whatever you decide, I’m on your side, okay? I’ve got you.”

“It works both ways.”

They left the roof terrace.

“I’ll see you in a moment.” Kat walked into the girls’ dressing room.

She was tired and in desperate need of shower and sleep. This day was exhausting, starting with the morning date, the entire afternoon of avoiding everyone and talking to Jared and crying on Lucas’ shoulder, and then, this mess of the evening.

“Hey, Katherine.”

Her body felt him a moment before Jared walked into the room, closing the door behind himself. She swallowed hard through the lump in her throat.

“Hey.”

He walked up to her and leaned his back against the vanity, watching her taking off the makeup.

“This isn’t your usual look, is it?”

“No,” She looked up at him, feeling her insides turning into knots. “Why?”

“Just asking,” He traced his fingers up her arm. “You look beautiful without layers of mascara.”

Thoughtlessly, she just let his hand explore her arms, shoulders, and neck. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, looking deep in her eyes. For a moment, her gaze wandered, and she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, not recognizing the person in the reflection.

“I’ll be sleeping on the daybed,” He leaned forward. “Come and join me.”

He planted a soft kiss on her lips before wandering off. Kat put down the makeup wipes and walked to the cupboard to find something to wear to bed. Shower was off the table - she could barely move. And she was hungry, to her surprise.

Kat’s hands rummaged through piles of clothes, as she tried to find a pajama. She pulled off the shorts, shirt, and bra, too tired to care about the cameras.

_Fuck._

She threw a pile of clothes on the floor in frustration. Right now, she couldn’t deal with this.

_Please, just let me fucking find something to wear to bed or make a psycho with a knife break into the Villa and just finish me up._

Her eyes spotted a white button-up. She still hasn’t returned Bobby his shirt. Slowly, Kat picked it up and brought it closer to her face. It still smelt faintly of her baker boy, sweet and fresh. Fighting off the urge to laugh hysterically, she put the shirt on. Her hands traced the soft fabric, and her mind was running wild.

All those times he held her in his arms, all those little kisses, and touches, and their silly jokes, and the way his body shuddered beneath her…

Kat snapped her eyes open – and she didn’t even remember closing them in the first place.

She missed Bobby so badly.

Avoiding him seemed like the only option – if she didn’t, she’d snapped at him, she’d tell him something awful, she’d hurt him even deeper than she did already. She was trying to let him down slowly, and it hurt.

Lucas walked past the girls’ dressing room, stopping before the open door.

“You’re still here?” He didn’t comment on her outfit even if he had something to say.

“I’m gonna go downstairs and grab a snack,” She heard her stomach growling. “You want something?”

Lucas smiled softly.

“I can’t really eat what I want…” He stopped himself. “No, thanks.”

“I’ll be right back.”

He walked into the bathroom, and Kat tiptoed downstairs, making sure no one sees her creeping around in Bobby’s shirt.

_Jared said he’ll be sleeping on a daybed._

Her mind started racing. Now, going to the kitchen didn’t seem like a good idea. If she sees him, she won’t be able to walk away.

_I’ll just grab a chocolate bar and go back to Lucas. He needs me right now, I can’t leave him alone._

She continued repeating Lucas’ name as her own personal mantra, focusing on this need to protect him, to be there for him. Her own desires didn’t count right now.

_Lucas is waiting for me._

She walked out of the building, breathing in the cool, fresh air and turned to the open kitchen, bumping immediately into a firm, warm body.

“I’m…” She stopped, as her eyes met Bobby’s. “Sorry,” She finished.

“It’s okay,” His voice sounded unusually strained. “I just wanted to fill up my bottle.”

Bobby’s gaze slowly moved from her face down her body. They were still standing close enough for Kat to see his eyes widen as he spotted her wearing his shirt.

_There’s no way he wouldn’t recognize his own shirt._

Kat was grateful that he couldn’t see her blushing cheeks.

“I kinda missed lunch and dinner, so I figured a snack would help.” She mumbled. “Don’t want to keep you all up with my grumbling stomach.”

“Oh? All of us?”

He shook his head, and a realization dawned on her.

_He thought I’m gonna spend the night with Jay._

Kat felt her eyes welling up as a wave of guilt came down on her. She asked Bobby to give her space, and so he did. She used to blame him for not wanting her enough to fight for her, for stepping back every time there was someone else – and only now she realized how stupid and blind she was.

She brushed away the tears before Bobby could see two drops on her eyelashes.

They weren’t as different as she thought they were. After all, she’s spent months and years loving someone from afar because she didn’t think she was good enough. She would catch a bullet for that person, but she couldn’t bring herself to just tell Jay how she felt about him.

And Bobby has been showing her how he feels every damn day. Helping Gary to win her back because he wanted her to be happy, even if not with him. Going off on Lucas for picking Blake, because he couldn’t stand a thought of Kat coming back to see that her partner didn’t trust her at all. Being there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to hold on to when she felt like falling.

He was terrible at talking about his feelings and desires, but he showed it every damn day, and she was breaking his heart, every damn day.

“Would you stay with me for a moment?” She asked. “If you don’t have to… be somewhere else.”

_Like where, Kat? Get a grip._

Bobby raised an eyebrow at her but nodded. Kat opened the fridge and winced from the bright light. When her eyes adjusted, she spotted a large plate of cupcakes covered with a glass lid. A smile spread across her face, and she had to bite her lip to fight off the tears.

_For fuck’s sake, it’s just cupcakes why am I such a sniveller?_

She grabbed the plate leaving the fridge open.

“Oh, these,” She could swear, he blushed a little. “Yeah, I kinda had a free morning, so…”

“You’ve made these in the morning?” Kat put the plate on the counter. “And no one ate it?”

“They knew it’s for you.”

A soft sigh escaped her mouth, as the girl looked deeply into the amber eyes. He was willing to break himself for her, and it broke her heart.

She reached for his hand but stopped herself.

_I can’t. I can’t do this to him, I can’t keep putting him over like this. It’s not fair, not until my heart isn’t a fucked-up mess._

Kat shivered when Bobby’s hand covered hers. His long, slender fingers were warm and soft against her skin as he caressed the back of Kat’s hand slowly.

“Bobby, I…”

“It’s okay, Kat,” He said gently. “Above all, I’m your friend, remember? I’ve got your back, always. No matter what else’s going on.”

It felt like her bones crashed, and her heart shuttered.

She didn’t deserve him, no matter what she does next, she doesn’t deserve someone so pure and loving.

He smiled at her and took the lid off the plate.

“Now, tell me whatcha think.”

Kat grabbed one of the cupcakes. It smelled faintly of mint.

“Is this...?”

“Mint chocolate?” Bobby grinned. “Sure is. Now you can both eat and feel like you’ve brushed your teeth. Even though I don’t recommend using frosting as a toothpaste replacement.”

Kat giggled, feeling some of the tension leaving her body.

“I feel weird eating alone in the middle of the night,” She noted, biting into the cupcake. “But I don’t care, it’s so good!”

“It’s all my secret ingredient.”

“Love?”

She mentally kicked herself off the roof terrace.

“Ice-cream.”

“Ice-cream? In cupcakes?”

“Yep,” He reached for one of the cupcakes. “But don’t tell Chelsea, it was the last two scoops of her favorite.”

“Your secret’s safe with me… But we’ll have to destroy all the evidence,” She grabbed another cupcake. “You know, just in case there’s further investigation on her part.”

Bobby chuckled.

“You crack me right up.”

They both went silent, enjoying their food and the nighttime peacefulness. It was so easy, so simple: just to sit next to Bobby, not talking, just being in the presence of each other.

Just being around him put her mind at ease. He was her best friend, above all.

Kat reached for another cupcake, spotting a small piece of icing just above his upper lip. Unconsciously, she leaned forward until their faces were just inches away and brought her hand up to his face. Bobby’s eyes widened when her thumb brushed softly against his lips whipping the icing off.

Kat descended in his eyes, not able to take her hand off his face. The warmth of his skin enveloped her into a soothing embrace, calming her down, bringing her back home. His sweet, fresh scent filled up her lungs, sinking into every cell.

She had to bite down on her lip to stop the words from slipping her tongue. She loved him so much, but she couldn’t keep torturing him. She couldn’t just go on like this, messing up with the only one who cared for her more than anyone else, more than she cared about herself.

Slowly, Kat leaned closer in, putting her lips on his cheek, caressing his skin with the tips of her fingers. With the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, she moved her lips lower, until she found his mouth in the gentlest, most tender kiss she’s ever shared with anyone.

As she pulled away, she spotted a wet trail on Bobby’s cheek. He looked at her as if she was his last meal on a death row, his deathman, the reason his heart won’t ever beat again.

Bobby bit his lip, stroking his thumb across her cheekbone.

“Was this a goodbye?” He asked softly, ripping her heart out of her chest.

Maybe, she should’ve just died that time she tried, it couldn’t have been any worse than this numbing pain taking over her existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	43. Lead me back to a dead end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Why do I feel like I need you?  
> Locked in sweet misery  
> Somehow I still want you  
> You do not care for me
> 
> But I crave you..."
> 
> [Crave You - Robinson]

**Bobby**

He felt numb.

No pain, no fear, no regrets. Nothing.

Kat left him alone in the kitchen, and Bobby just collapsed on the nearest barstool feeling nothing but the emptiness. As if someone drained him out of any emotions, leaving him hollow. Nothing else was to be done or said, so why bother with feeling anything at all?

He was only a ghost of what used to be a human, of what used to be Bobby. It wasn’t that much before, just the jokes and insecurities, but now even those were taken away from him. Without them, what he even was? Just an empty shell.

He didn’t come back to the bedroom, he just couldn’t sleep in the same room with her, listening to her soft breath. He couldn’t just be close to her not being able to touch her, to feel her silky-smooth skin under his fingertips, not being able to kiss her… This book has been finished, and he wasn’t ready to start a new one.

Until the morning comes, he could just pretend that nothing has happened, he could pretend that kiss she gave him wasn’t her goodbye gift, that tomorrow will come, and she will come sweeping. He could pretend that the sadness in her eyes will disappear with the first ray of sunlight. He could pretend he could still survive.

Slowly, the night blackness of the sky was driven out by the light blue hint.

Bobby watched the skies turning bright blue. It was still so quiet and peaceful here, only birdsong disturbed the silence. He had to pick himself up and start the day. He had to pull on the mask and make sure not even a soul sees through it, never again.

His heart wasn’t broken.

He just didn’t have a heart anymore.

***

Bobby spent almost an hour and a half in the Beach Hut, answering every question possible with such an unfazed and calm expression as if he was reading a grocery shopping list. This was something he was always good at, he’s just forgotten about it. He’s spent these past few weeks fighting against this part of him, but this part has been protecting him all these years.

Maybe it didn’t protect him from her… but it could spare him some embarrassment and even more awkwardness when this all will be over.

When this is over, he’ll never see these people again, but he’ll have to get out into the world that knows how week and helpless he is. His mates from the kitchen. All his exes and girls he’s friend-zoned throughout the years. His dysfunctional family.

They all already know how deeply not okay he is.

He shared so much with her… she knows how deeply messed-up he is.

_You’re screwed up, why’d she ever picked someone this broken?_

Bobby walked outside, shielding his eyes from the sun.

“Bobby!” Lottie spotted him from across the lawn and beckoned him over. “Priya’s got a text, challenge in half an hour.”

“Great, I hope it’s something fun.”

“I wouldn’t mind another mud challenge,” Lottie scowled. “There are a few people I’d pay to see covered in dirt.”

Blonde went quiet for a moment. Bobby knew exactly what she’s been thinking about, he could see it in her eyes.

“Hey!” His loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Chase me to the pool!”

With these words, he took off, cannonballing into the water.

“I’m not jumping in!” Lottie laughed. “I just did my hair!”

She lowered herself on the coping, dipping toes in the water.

“You’re no fun,” Bobby pouted, splashing her a little.

_Kat wouldn’t care. She’d jump even if she was wearing one of her silk dresses._

He shook it off, swimming up to Lottie and pushing himself out of the pool.

“How are you, Lotto?”

Lottie shrugged, pulling one leg to her chest.

“You know, I figured it out.”

Bobby arched his eyebrow at her.

“You know, I was so anxious about coming here. Because of many reasons. And I surely did a lot of stupid shit since our first day here. And at some point, I was so… upset because the only guy I liked didn’t like me enough. But now I know why it had to be this way,” Lottie let her lips curl into a small smile. “I came here not to find some guy, like, it wasn’t my destiny.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No,” She shook her head. “And as much as I love you and Kat, it wasn’t even to find friends. I needed to find me first, and I did. I needed to find out who I truly am, the person that’s been always here but I couldn’t really see behind all those stupid ideas and insecurities I had.”

Lottie’s gaze wandered and she watched Noah and Priya cuddling on the daybed for a moment.

“I finally know why all the guys I used to be with treated me like shit. Because I used to treat myself no better,” She looked Bobby in the eyes. “Kat helped me to really see that. She saw me first, and then I saw myself.”

Lottie squeezed Bobby’s arm reassuringly.

“She just needs someone to do the same for her.”

Bobby followed Lottie’s gaze. Kat strolled out of the Villa, alone. Bobby knew that Jared went into the Beach Hut, and Lucas was out of sight, too.

“Kat!” He saw his own hand waving her over against his will.

Even if she was surprised, she didn’t let it show.

 _She looks different,_ Bobby noticed. _She’s made a decision._

Kat walked over to them and flopped down next to Bobby.

“Did you take a swim?”

“I got bored,” He grinned. “It’s been quite a slow morning.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Lottie eyed him suspiciously, making Bobby blush. “I’m gonna find Gary.”

When blonde left, Kat looked up at Bobby, and her eyes sent goosebumps all over his body. She was wearing a bright orange two-piece that made her fire-colored hair even more vivid.

“Thanks for staying up with me last night,” She said quietly.

His mouth curled into a little smile, and the words left his mouth against his will, against any common sense, against any self-preservation instinct he should’ve possessed.

“I love you,” He said simply. “Just because we’re not together, it doesn’t mean I suddenly don’t care anymore.”

Before she could react, Priya’s voice echoed through the Villa.

“Guys! Challenge o’clock!”

Out of nowhere, Lucas appeared behind Kat’s back, pressing his finger to his lips. Bobby watched him grabbing Kat into his arms, sweeping the girl off her feet. Kat let out melodic laughter, coiling her arm around Lucas’ neck.

“Are we going to crash this challenge or what?!”

Bobby knew a faker when he saw one. Lucas was as wretched as Kat, only he wouldn’t let anyone see it – anyone but Kat.

_I guess, they’re both in the same boat. Whatever his story with Emily is, it’s not a good one._

Priya came over to them, extending her arm to Bobby.

“C’mon, Bobby.”

He grabbed her hand, and Priya gave him a cuddle. They all made their way to the challenge stage. Jared and Emily were the last to join. Jared’s phone beeped.

“Islanders! Time to check your compatibility. You will answer questions about your future with the person you’re coupled up with. If both answers match, your couple gets a point. And if it doesn’t… it’d better switch partner.”

He gave Kat a meaningful look.

“Me and Jared will be your co-hosts,” Emily added. “Okay, you lot, chalk at the ready.”

Everyone took their seats, and Chelsea squeezed Bobby’s hand.

“Let’s just have fun with this.”

He shot her a broad smile, grateful for reassurance.

“First question: where would you spend your first holidays together?”

“And hello again, pg-13,” Graham mumbled, scribbling at his board.

“Okay, girls first,” Emily chirped. “Show your boards.”

Bobby glanced at Chelsea’s board.

“I don’t think Hogwarts is really a place,” He shook his head.

“Well, it better be!”

“We’re definitely going to Roma,” Priya grinned, and Noah flipped his board, smiling.

“You guys!” Chelsea squealed. “You’re so good together!”

“Okay, Priya and Noah and Shannon and Ibrahim get a point.”

They played a few more rounds. Most of the islanders did predictably bad.

“Okay, this is a big one: do you want to have kids in the next five years?” Jared narrowed his eyes at Kat. “Boys, you’re up first.”

Boys flipped the boards.

Gary’s, Bobby’s, and Noah had ‘yes’ written on them.

“Girls, your turn.”

Kat flipped her board.

“You don’t want kids?” Lottie mused.

“Have you met me?” Kat glanced at Bobby’s board. “I’m not sure I can take care of myself, let alone of a child. At least, not now.”

“Yeah, it’s a no for me, too,” Lucas nodded.

_We have absolutely nothing in common._

The rest of the challenge pass in a weird slumber. Bobby scribbled at his board and smiled and made comments about how sickeningly in tune Noah and Priya are – but his mind refused to work. It refused to acknowledge that _this_ is his life now.

Finally, Jared and Emily checked the scores.

“And the winners are… Priya and Noah, Shannon and Rahim close second, with other couples following.”

Jared locked eyes with Kat.

“This is all food for thought, isn’t it?”

Noah’s phone beeped.

“Noah and Priya, congratulations on winning the challenge. Jacuzzi and bubbles are waiting for you.”

“Babe!” Priya hugged the librarian. “It’s like almost a date!”

Noah smiled and stroke her cheek with his thumb planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Good job, you guys!” Bobby smiled at both of them. Before he could continue, his phone beeped. His heart skipped a beat. “The last recoupling of the season will take place tonight. Girls will pick.”

He didn’t need to look up from his phone to know that half of the people were staring at him and the other half couldn’t take their eyes off Kat. Bobby couldn’t bring himself to look at her, even though he knew she wouldn’t even notice his gaze – Jared was the only one she could see. He knew it because he saw it, he saw how her body turned to him every time he was around, and how her eyes wandered to find him uncontrollably. 

He knew all of that because he _felt_ all of that, he felt it for her.

Lottie walked over to Kat.

“Hey,” Villa’s resident witch looked fidgety, nervous. “Can we have a chat?”

Kat’s eyes darted to Lucas. When he nodded, redhead smiled at Lottie. “Sure.”

“Hey, Bobby,” Gary called out for him when the baker was halfway through the lawn.

Blond caught up to him and clasped and Bobby’s shoulder.

“Alright?”

They both watched as Jared, Emily and Marisol settled on the beanbags.

“I’m not going to get physical when she picks him if that’s what you’re asking.”

Gary frowned. When Kat and Lucas disappeared in the middle of the party, the new guy didn’t look much impressed. Bobby knew that he and Priya had a tiny beef, and Gary had to walk the guy away to give Kat some space. Then, redhead just took off with Lucas, and sometime later, when he and Lottie were hanging out by the pool, Bobby spotted them on the rooftop, dancing.

It was both beautiful and heart-wrecking.

Bobby couldn’t remember how it has all started but it ended with him, yelling at Kat’s love in the middle of the stairs. Jared was determined to interfere with her and Lucas’ privacy and Bobby wasn’t going to let him. Both Kat and physiotherapist looked like shit and clearly needed to stay away from ghosts of Christmas past. If Gary and Rahim didn’t but in, it might have ended physical.

Baker shook his head and returned his attention back to Gary.

“How are you?” He frowned. “Really.”

Gary winced a little.

“You know what they say? Whatever will, be will be. I came here thinking about all the birds I’m gonna meet, and all the new mates I’m gonna make… But I could never guess how it’d turn out. I feel like I’ll be a different person when I walk out of here.”

“Yeah, you tell me,” Bobby sniggered sardonically. “Priya told me something last night. She said that Kat has changed all of us, one way or another. You reckon it’s true?”

Gary went silent for a moment, thinking about Bobby’s words.

“Yeah, I think so. Priya could never maintain a friendship with girls before, she told that herself. Lottie’s head was a mess with all that girl code bullshit, and now she’s a completely different person. If not for Kat, Noah would’ve still been under Hope’s ugly yellow flats. Rahim wouldn’t have enough confidence to go after Shannon – I mean, she’s a closed book and he never had a girlfriend before, he had no idea how it’s gonna work out. She balanced Chelsea’s bubbliness with deep care for people around her and a bit of seriousness… So yeah, she’s changed us,” Gary smiled. “It’s wild though, how meeting this one person has changed so many lives.”

“Yeah, wild.”

Gary was still telling him something, but Bobby’s mind drifted far away, back to Glasgow. He’s been thinking about all those things he wished he and Kat could’ve done together, and all those places he would’ve taken her…

_It’s too late for that now. Even if she lets you stay in her life, why’d she ever go all the way to Glasgow just to try some tablets?_

After a while, they all went back into the Villa to get changed for the evening.

Ibrahim and Noah were the only two guys who were excited about the final recoupling.

“How was your date with Priya?” Bobby caught Noah’s eyes, eager to talk about anything but who’s picking who.

“Oh, it was lovely,” Librarian’s grin stretched across his face. “And I… Well, I wanted to ask her then, but it felt weird to do it before the recoupling but… I want to ask her if she wants to make it official. You know, be my girlfriend.”

“Oh!” Bobby’s eyes went wide with excitement. “Noah! I’m so excited for you guys!”

“Why are we excited for Noah?” Gary chipped in.

“He’s gonna ask Priya to be his girlfriend!” Bobby yelped.

“What?” Rahim patted Noah’s back. “I’m so happy for you!”

“It’s pretty big,” Lucas finished buttoning his shirt. “I’m happy for both of you.”

Noah’s cheeks were bright pink.

“Thank you, guys. It means a lot to know you all support us.”

“You guys are amazing,” Golf pro smiled. “And anyway, you are my bet. You know, to win this thing.”

“Same here,” Bobby nodded. “You guys are just so good together, everyone sees it.”

Noah was blushing furiously, but he looked really, really pleased.

_At least, he and Rahim are happy. They both deserve it._

Lucas made his way over to Bobby. They’ve barely spoken these days, and Bobby felt his shoulders tense as the older guy stopped before him.

“Hey, could we have a little chat? We could walk to the firepit and talk.”

Bobby nodded, following Lucas out of the dressing room.

“What’s up?” Baker made sure his voice sounds as unfazed as possible.

Lucas looked around, making sure no one was around to listen in to their conversation.

“I just wanted to apologize.”

Bobby stopped dead.

“What? For what?”

Lucas tucked on his arm and they continued their way.

“First, for not listening to you and switching to Blake. I acted like a complete asshole, and I’m sorry.” He frowned a little. They went downstairs and stopped before the firepit. They were the only people here yet, and Lucas continued: “And I’m sorry for picking Kat at the recoupling after heart rate challenge. I wouldn’t have if I knew that you were going to.”

Bobby’s eyes widened at his last words.

“No?”

“No.” A deep line rested between his brows. “She has feelings for you. I didn’t know it back then, so I picked her because she was upset and fragile and I didn’t know how else to take care of her.”

For a moment, they went silent, listening to the fire cracking and someone’s laughter coming from the main level.

“I-It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize for caring about her,” Bobby said finally. “I know how you feel, trust me,” He let out a nervous chuckle. “And it doesn’t really matter now, does it?”

Lucas gave him a long, studying look.

“She _does_ have feelings for you. She’s a mess, but that didn’t change.”

“But she loves him.”

“And it’s killing her. When we’re out of here, she needs therapy… Fuck, we all need it.”

Bobby nodded, looking deeply into brown eyes.

“I’m sorry you have to go through it. It’s hard for you, too.”

“Not as hard as for her,” Lucas shook his head. “I have all those old wounds and memories and… after-feelings. But I know, me and Emily will never get back together. So yeah, it sucks to have her here, reminding me of all the things I might’ve had but never will – but I don’t have to make a choice that will hurt someone.”

“But what if she picks you?”

“Well, I made it clear she shouldn’t. But even if she does… que sera sera.”

“What?”

“Whatever happens, happens.”

Bobby looked at Lucas like he saw him clearly for the first time.

_She’s changed him, too. She’s changed all of us, for better or for worse, she did._

“I’m glad she has a friend like yourself,” Bobby managed to blurt out.

_Even if that is not who you want to be for her._

They were interrupted by the loud voices as the others made their way downstairs. Bobby watched other guys as they took their places in the line around him and Lucas.

Gary squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and Bobby shot him a grateful smile.

Finally, the girls took their places on the bench around the firepit. Bobby’s eyes found Kat instinctively. All the girls dressed up for the last recoupling, but he could only see her. She was wearing a multi-layered sheer dress in pale beige color with little moons embroidered all over it. The dress had two above-thigh slits and a low cut going all the way to the waist, leaving the skin between her breast exposed, and off-shoulder sheer long sleeves that crisscrossed around Kat’s neck.

For a long moment Bobby was just hypnotized by the way her soft fire-colored waves touched the bare skin of her shoulders.

Finally, Priya’s phone beeped.

“I’m first,” She smiled widely as she got up. “I know I have to make this speech long and soppy, but I can’t wait for another second, I want to kiss this boy too much. I want to couple up with Noah and never stop kissing him.”

Noah’s face broke into a smile as he closed the space between them in a few big steps and swept the girl off her feet, kissing her passionately.

“Whoop-Whoop!” Chelsea squealed.

“What was that?” Lottie chuckled.

“I can’t wolf-whistle, so I had to come up with an alternative.”

Everyone burst into laughter.

“Great job, guys,” Kat looked up at the happy couple as they took their seats next to her.

Shannon’s phone beeped next, and slowly positioned herself before the boys.

“I know that not many people can handle being with me,” She frowned just a little. “I don’t open up easily, and I sometimes, I don’t open up at all,” A little, private smile touched her lips as she continued. “I want to couple up with this guy because with him, I can be myself. I don’t need to pretend someone else because he likes me just the way I am. I want to couple up with this guy because he makes me happy, with small things. And as we all know, our lives consist of those small, everyday things. And I want to share all those everyday things with you, Rahim.”

Islanders erupted into applause when golfer walked up to his girl and pulled her into a kiss.

“You guys are great!” Bobby cheered them on.

The second couple took their seats between Noah and Chelsea, and the silence resumed. The tension was almost palpable while they were all waiting for another ‘ding’.

“Ugh,” Chelsea let out a long breath.

“You alright?” Shannon leaned forward.

“I just can’t stand the suspense, why no one’s getting a text?”

_Because the producers want to enjoy and savor every moment of my misery._

Finally, someone’s phone beeped.

As in a dream, Bobby watched Kat getting up. Her dress trembled and fluttered under the cool evening breeze, exposing her legs as she took a step forward.

_Just breath. Just fucking breath. You’ll get through it._

Bobby’s heart was pounding in his chest, and he could barely hear anything through the sound of blood in his head. It was him, Lucas, Gary, Jared, and Graham – all the boys who wanted her – standing in the line, waiting for the execution.

“Four weeks ago, I couldn’t imagine myself being in this position… standing, giving a speech,” She chuckled to herself. “I had no idea how much this place will change me in such a short period of time.”

“Isn’t she supposed to say: “I want to couple up with…?” Emily butted in.

“Shut up,” Lottie shot her a glance. “Continue, Kat.”

Kat frowned, biting her lip.

She was so beautiful, Bobby’s heart couldn’t take it. The way her fingers trembled, and the way her eyes avoided looking up at any of the boys – she was trying to let them down slowly. She always tried to make everyone happy and she ached when she couldn’t, just like him.

Bobby’s eyes found Lucas, and any of his doubts disappeared.

_He loves her. He’s fallen for her._

Bobby couldn’t see Jared from his spot, and it was probably a blessing. He didn’t want to see his grin when Kat says his name.

“… and for love, of course.” Bobby made himself focus on her speech. “When I used to think about love before, I thought of heartbreak, and pain, and longing… I thought about the feelings I _knew._ And part of me thought that I’d feel that way forever.”

Kat finally looked up at the boys, locking eyes with Jared.

“But then this person came and changed everything. He taught me that love doesn’t hurt – people do. He showed me that all this time I’ve been blaming love for leaving me broken and bleeding, I was the one who’s been hurting me this entire time. Love was just there, hurting with me. Until now.”

Kat took a deep breath, and Bobby mirrored her, trying to convince his muscles not to give out when he spotted Jared as he moved a little forward, his eyes still locked with Kat’s.

_You've promised her to support her, to be there for her, remember? Best friend…_

“Now, it doesn’t hurt anymore. Since I’ve met you, love doesn’t hurt anymore, Bobby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	44. I'd pull away if I could, but you're good for me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are having some adult feelings in this one, viewer discretion is advised. 
> 
> You Love Me - Flora Cash should be playing on repeat throughout the entire chapter

**Bobby**

Bobby felt someone’s hand shaking at his shoulder and cracked his eyes open. He didn’t even remember the moment he shut them close in the first place, so he just stared at Gary.

“What?” Bobby frowned, suddenly very much aware of everyone staring at him.

His eyes darted to Kat. She was gawking at him wide-eyed, almost on the verge of a breakdown.

“What?!” He repeated absolutely confused.

Suddenly, Kat let out soft, melodic laughter, her bright green eyes softened as she slowly took a step towards him. He watched her in slow-motion, every little movement burning into his brain as she approached him, followed by everyone’s eyes. Gary chuckled to himself and patted Bobby’s back before stepping aside.

Slowly, her cold fingers stroked his cheek, and Bobby’s heart skipped a beat. Kat took a deep breath, fixing him with her stare. Her lips were curled into a smile when she finally spoke.

“I just said that I love you, you eejit,” Kat let out a long breath as if the weight of the world has just dropped off her shoulders. “I love you, Bobby, and if you… if I didn’t hurt you too deeply, I’d like to love you until I die.”

A million lights exploded in his head, leaving him breathless and blind. The entire universe just collapsed around him and then snapped back together, perfectly. He felt for her with his hands, he was still blindsided by her confession, still broken completely, but he needed to feel her, to _inhale_ her, to make sure it’s her.

Her lips covered his mouth, drawing him into a deep, longing kiss, and the sound of applause deafened them both. All of their friends were cheering for them, and Bobby felt someone’s hands all over his body. They had to pull apart, overwhelmed by the hugs and voices, and feelings.

Bobby’s heart was thumping out of his chest when Kat took his hand and walked him to the bench. Priya gave his shoulder a firm squeeze, but he didn’t even notice. He could barely concentrate on anything, adrenaline running through his veins like liquid fire. He had no idea what has just happened, and he was terrified that he might wake up any moment now. If this was a dream, he wished to wake up dead because he wouldn’t be able to live another day in the reality where she never loved him.

Her words were imprinted on his mind.

Kat squeezed his hand tighter, but it wasn’t enough, he needed to feel her, all of her. His vision was still blurred and sounds barely reached him through the sound of blood in his head. Bobby tried focusing on something, anything, but he couldn’t.

He couldn’t wrap his brain around any of this.

How’s it even possible that she loves him? Has she seen him? How is it possible she chose him over the love of her life, and over Lucas… how is it possible she chose him at all?

“Bobby,” She whispered to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. “Are you okay?”

He focused his eyes on her, willing his body to function properly. Her eyes were filled with worry when he caught her gaze.

“No,” He bit down on his lip. “I’m… splendid.”

Kat let out a soft chuckle, stroking his arm affectionately.

“You’re such a dork,” She brought his hand to her face and grazed his knuckles with her lips.

“I might be,” Her playful reassurance helped him recompose himself. “But who’s the biggest dork: a dork, or a person who’s signed up to spend their lifetime with a dork?”

Lottie’s voice cut through.

“You both are dorks,” She ruffled Bobby’s hair. “Now, if you don’t mind, shut up and let all of us losers to finish with this.”

“Hey!” Lucas pouted. “One of you isn’t a loser since she gets to couple up with me.”

Kat smiled sweetly at him, and then she nodded to Lottie reassuringly, as the blonde got up from the bench. Bobby didn’t even try listening to her speech, he was too busy tracing shapes on Kat’s naked thigh. Her skin was warm and silky-soft, and his mind needed something to hook on to.

“…That’s why the boy I want to couple up with is,” Bobby caught the last words of Lottie’s speech. “Lucas.”

Bobby gawked at Lottie, stunned. Lucas walked over to the witch and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Did someone find Rocco’s secret stash?” Bobby mumbled out of breath.

“Shh,” Kat squeezed his side as Lucas and Lottie took their seats on the other side of her. “Well done.”

She squeezed Lucas’s knee and then leaned over him to hug Lottie and whisper something into her ear. Bobby swallowed hard when the slit on her dress revealed even more of her skin. Somehow, she managed to look more naked being dressed up than wearing a bikini.

All of his senses were both intensified and suppressed. He was hyper-aware of how soft and hot her skin feels under his fingers but couldn’t manage to make out faces of the boys remaining in the line.

Chelsea’s phone beeped next, and Bobby felt a poke of guilt.

“Don’t worry about her,” Kat stroke his back firmly. “She’ll get what she wants.”

“You’d think I should be upset that my partner was stolen,” Chelsea winked at Kat. “But good things happen to good people. I want to couple up with this boy because he’s funny, strong and he just gives the best piggybacks.

Chelsea glanced at Lottie, and goth gave her a little nod.

“The boy I’d like to couple up with is Gary.”

Kat, Lottie, and Lucas erupted in applause, with a few other islanders the following suit.

Bobby’s head was spinning, he couldn’t even make out a thought, so he just wrapped his arm tightly around Kat’s waist and rested his cheek on her shoulder, eager to just wait this out. And the fact that Jared was now standing right in front of him didn’t help to put his mind at ease.

Emily’s phone beeped next, and Kat’s fingers slipped immediately through Lucas’s.

Bobby looked at their entwined fingers thinking about his recent discovery.

_Lucas is in love with her. And she probably knows – she always knows. And she probably – most likely – has some sort of feelings for him, too. They’ve slept together, after all… But he’s also her friend. He’s been there for her when I couldn’t._

Bobby shook his head. Suddenly, Kat’s grip of his waist loosened, and he felt emptiness where her hand just was.

“… two-faced bitch!” Marisol’s voice cut through.

“Guys, please!” Kat got to her feet, standing between Marisol and Emily.

“Shut it, Kat,” Law student scowled. “This wouldn’t have happened if wasn’t for you!”

“What’s going on?” Bobby whispered to Lucas.

The older guy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Emily picked Graham.”

Bobby’s eyes widened.

“How’s this my fault?” Kat frowned. “I didn’t pick Graham, did I?”

“This entire show has been about you!” Marisol yelped. “From fucking day one, it’s been Kat Island!”

“Okay, we’ve already had this argument,” Priya chimed in. “You’re salty, and everyone knows it. Now please, let’s just finish with this recoupling so we don’t have to stay here, and then you can go off on whoever will listen to you!”

“You okay?” Bobby pulled Kat into a cuddle as she took her seat next to him.

“I’m more than okay, Bobby,” She smiled into the curve of his neck. “I’m happy.”

Kat’s lips grazed his neck before she pulled gently away. Her hand rested on his knee, and Bobby felt nothing but happiness, too. He was overwhelmed and confused, but also transcendently happy.

Finally, Marisol and Jared took their places, and everyone went quiet, waiting for a text or any other sign that they can get out of here. Finally, Shannon’s phone beeped.

“Islanders! You are now in your final couple. The public will vote for their favorite couple. The couples with the least votes will be at risk of dumping.”

An ominous silence fell. No one knew what to say.

Bobby looked around: besides Noah and Rahim, who stayed with their partners, everyone else was in new couples. He pulled Kat closer in a half embrace.

“It’d be fine,” He kissed the side of her head.

“I don’t care about the vote,” She smiled at him. “I just want to kiss you already.”

Without saying a word, Bobby pulled her in, collapsing their bodies against each other. His hand grabbed a fistful of Kat’s hair, making her tilt her head back so he could kiss her full on the lips. He was vaguely aware of the presence of the others but nothing could’ve stopped him from kissing the woman of his life right now.

He wanted this for so long, he needed it forever.

Someone chuckled next to him, and Bobby growled, waving his hand dismissively.

Kat’s tongue brushed against his lips demandingly, and he obliged eagerly, parting his lips to let it in.

“Guys!” Priya’s voice almost deafened them as the girl screamed in their faces.

“Whaaat?”

Bobby’s face blushed under the stares.

“I’ve got a text. The Hideaway is open,” Priya winked at him. “It’s yours.”

Noah hurried the others.

“Let’s go, guys. We’ll have plenty of time to discuss everything in the morning.”

When it was just the two of them left at the firepit, Kat caressed Bobby’s cheek gently with her thumb.

“Hey,” She whispered softly, and Bobby spotted a vulnerable look in her eyes.

“Hey,” He caught her hand and kissed it gently. “Is this for real? I’m keep dreading that Lottie will wake me up and I’ll find myself on the daybed, and it’d turn out that I’ve dreamed all of this…”

“Do you want to pinch me to make sure I’m not your nightmare?” She joked bitterly, biting hard on her lip.

“You’re my daydream,” He stroke his thumb across her mouth to stop her teeth from tearing soft skin apart.

They sat in silence for some time, looking at the fire and waiting for the others to finally get back into the Villa and settle for the night. Bobby’s fingers were tracing patterns on Kat’s bare shoulder, and his mind was half-asleep, too overwhelmed to try and process the fact that they are now together, for real.

Finally, she took his hand into hers.

“I think, the coast should be clear now.”

Bobby nodded, and they both made their way back inside. They could still hear voices coming from the upstairs, and Kat frowned.

“I’m not ready to face them right now.”

He wasn’t either.

“We don’t have to… Wait for me here, I’ll be right back.”

Bobby rushed back outside. He grabbed a few things from the kitchen and dashed back into the Villa.

“That was fast,” Kat smirked at him mischievously. “Are you that fast in everything?”

Bobby’s eyes widened a second later, as the realization dawned at him.

“I guess, you’ll have to wait and see,” He grinned smugly.

He missed their flirting. It stopped after the girls returned from Casa Amor because Kat didn’t want to make Chelsea uncomfortable. Besides the day of the heart rate challenge, this was the first time she made a flirty joke at him, and Bobby was surprised to realize how much he’s been missing this side of her.

**Kat and Bobby.**

Holding hands, they walked into the Hideaway.

“Wow.”

Bobby looked around. A large room with a giant bed was lit by dozens of candles, and there was a little table set aside, with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two glasses sitting on it.

Kat shut the door behind them close and turned the lock, cutting them off the entire world.

They walked over to the table, and Bobby pulled the chair out for her.

“So, what did you bring to the table?” Her eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

“Mint – for fresh breath. Water – to keep us fresh and hydrated. And chocolate – because you can’t skip your midnight delight.”

Kat arched an eyebrow at him, tossing her hair slightly over her shoulder.

“I thought you’re my midnight delight, Robert.”

 _Fuck_.

This was the second time she’d call him by his full name, and the sound of her voice saying it sent a thrill of electricity down Bobby’s spine.

“It depends,” He narrowed his eyes at her, pulling on the most serious face he was capable of.

“Really?” She leaned forward, keenly interested.

“I’ll have to see if you’ve been good… or not.”

“I most certainly was not good,” She tapped her finger lightly on her lips.

Bobby swallowed hard: this simple motion made the hair on his hands stand on end, and suddenly everything felt too real. She chose him. She said she loves him. She’s in a Hideaway with him... he’s been dreaming about this moment since the first time he saw her, and it scared the hell out of him.

Bobby reached for the champagne bottle, eager to wait out this weird state he was in. His fingers were shaking as he started unscrewing the cork.

“Hey,” She called for him softly and put her hand above his. “Let me do it.”

He handed the bottle over to Kat, and she opened it in a swift, delicate motion with a satisfying pop.

“Is there anything you can’t do perfectly?” Bobby watched her as she poured the champagne into the glasses.

He saw a flicker of panic and pain in her eyes and was ready to kick himself, but Kat shook it off, smirking at him.

“Not as far as I’m concerned.”

Bobby took his glass, fiddling the stem between fingers. Kat pinched a leave off the mint bunch, chewing on it mindlessly.

 _He’s so perfect, can I keep him forever_?

“Kat,” He began but stopped himself. He was horrible in moments like this. He could shoot ten jokes a minute, but it’s been always hard for him to verbalize his feelings. “I’m probably the least datable guy in here…”

_Great start. Now, tell her you’re also a homicidal maniac with foot fetish._

“… Well, this speech kinda proves my point already,” He chuckled. “But I know that you make me better. And I can’t promise that I’ll never disappoint you but… I can promise to try hard not to.”

She found his hand with her fingers and squeezed it gently.

“You asked me if there’s something I’m not good at,” She started, looking deeply into Bobby’s eyes. “I’m horrible at handling my emotions. I’m dreadfully bad at understanding my own feelings, and it hurts those close to me. There is… this darkness inside of me, and it sometimes consumes me, and it consumes people I care about.”

I _hate I’ve hurt you so much..._

Kat trailed off, dropping her gaze. Bobby put the glass down and walked over to her, kneeling before her.

“Look at me,” He whispered softly. “I love you, all of you. I’m not afraid of any part of you.”

His hands slid up her thighs and came to rest on Kat’s waist, as he pulled her down to meet his lips in a soft, tender kiss. She tasted faintly of mint, and Bobby smiled against her mouth.

“Why mint _and_ chocolate?” He asked, returning to his seat.

“When I was little, I’d spend summer vacations at my Gram’s house in Italy,” She smiled. “Before bed, she’d always make us hot chocolate and we would sit at the terrace, sipping on it and stargazing. And then, I’d brush my teeth and go to sleep. But even after brushing my teeth, I could still taste chocolate on my tongue, and this combination… it reminds of when everything was simple.”

Kat shook her head.

“Hey, Bobby?” She suddenly smirked at him. “Fancy a dance?”

That was a word for word what she asked him during their date which seemed like such a distant memory as if it happened in a past life.

Bobby nodded, his head is suddenly heavy.

Kat rose to her feet and extended her hand. Bobby took it, and she walked him over to the bed, all covered with red rose petals. He kicked off his shoes, feeling the soft fuzzy carpet under his toes, and Kat handed him his glass.

S _he’s so perfect..._

Dim candlelight made her dress shimmer as she moved, and Bobby couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was absolute perfection, and she’d be perfect to him no matter what. He didn’t fall for her narrow fragile waist, or for her mile-long legs, or for her flawless breasts… He didn’t fall for her porcelain skin or long slender fingers.

He’s fallen for the way her smile always made him smile. He’s fallen for the way she could always find the right words for anyone. He’s fallen for her chocolate addiction. He’s fallen for her passion. He’s fallen for her completely and utterly. He loved her before he even knew her, and there was nothing in this world that would’ve changed it.

She could rip his heart out of his chest, and it would love her with its last beat.

Kat walked over to the opposite wall to turn the music on.

“Did you know there’s a speaker here?” Bobby wondered, sipping on champagne.

“Yeah, I’ve spotted it when me and…” She trailed off, frowning. “Last time I was here.”

Bobby’s heart sunk just a little, but he shook his head.

“It’s alright, I know you’ve been coupled with Gary.”

“Nothing happened here,” She looked him in the eyes.

_I wish I could make him believe that he’s good enough, that he’s the only one..._

A soft, slow melody poured out of the speaker, making them both go quiet. Kat was already barefoot, and that was yet another thing he’s fallen for. She liked _feeling_ the world under her feet.

 _“_ _But now we're coming full circle_ _  
Riding the airplanes  
Only the best things  
Are good enough for you baby”_

Slowly, she ran her fingers up her thighs, outlining the curves of her body, her hips swaying gently in perfect harmony with the melody. Her movements flowed like silk, like water, gentle, and peaceful. She closed her eyes, giving herself out to the music completely. She brushed one hand up her neck, tangling her fingers in her soft, beautiful locks of hair, while her other hand was extended above her, moving in sync with her body.

She took a step further, sliding her foot gracefully across the soft carpet.

 _“_ _We don't need to talk it through again_ _  
I know what I know  
If I ever said it then I meant it, let go”_

One of her hands traced over another, nails scratching the skin gently. She threw her head slightly back, and her lips parted revealing pearls of her teeth. Kat opened her eyes and took another step towards Bobby, this time, playing with the skirts of her dress. The slits went all the way up the junction between her thighs and abdomen, and the fabric hugged her legs as she moved, making Bobby wish he could be that dress right now, to touch her skin, trace it with his fingers…

 _“_ _You love me, but you don't even know what you do to me_  
_And I try to let you go, but it's ecstasy  
I'd pull away if I could but you're good for me”_

She had no idea what she did to him, no idea of the ocean waves flowing all over his body as he watched her moving closer, her hips caught in a slow, sensual beat. She was his sanctuary, his religion, the reason he was born.

Finally, her half-lidded eyes found his. In this light, her irises were the color of a pine forest, deep and alluring.

Bobby’s mouth was parched, and he bottomed his glass thirstily. It wasn’t enough, nothing would ever be enough, only she could still this thirst inside of him.

“Kat, please…” He whispered heavily, not even sure what he’s asking for.

She stopped just before him, towering above Bobby, still swaying softly to the melody.

“What’d you like me to do?” She asked softly, playing with his hair, pulling at it slightly to make him look up at her.

A hot wave rushed through his body, as Bobby’s hands slid up her thighs and came to rest on her hips, pulling her body closer. He nuzzled his face in the soft skin of her belly. Her skin smelt of summer warmth and something sweet, Bobby couldn’t identify what it was, but he needed this scent to fill up his lungs and stay inside of him forever.

_Can I keep her forever, please..._

His hands pulled her in, making her straddle him, and he started kissing his way up her stomach and between her breasts, all the way to her neck. His lips explored the sensitive skin in the curve of her neck, while his hands caressed her thighs. Kat was breathing deeply, raking her hands up and down his sides.

“This dress is very… inviting,” He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down the girl’s spine, as his fingers stopped just an inch away from the junction between her thigh and body, covered with the soft fabric of her dress.

Her fingers dug deeper into his side, nails sinking into the skin through the fabric of his shirt.

“I know,” She whispered in response, ghosting her sweet minty breath on the skin of his cheeks. “And I also happen to know that there’s no underwear beneath it.”

Bobby gasped as her last words sunk into his brain, and it took all of his willpower to remain still as suddenly all of the blood rushed straight to his cock at the plain thought of her not wearing underwear… At the thought, that she was standing there, before everyone else, and it would take just one gust of the wind for everyone to see… her, _all_ of her.

With a law, throaty growl he crashed his mouth against Kat’s, deepening the kiss the same moment, sliding his tongue between her perfect teeth, drinking her like water, like wine, like the most delicious liquor he’s ever had.

Kat’s fingers tugged on the ends of his shirt, and Bobby shuddered when her cold hands brushed the hot skin of his stomach, making his muscles twitch.

“How much do you like this shirt?” She breathed out into his mouth, and Bobby heard the sound of the fabric tearing apart.

“I didn’t like it at all,” Bobby shimmied the ripped shirt down his shoulders. Tight sleeves restrained his movements, and he moved his hands off Kat’s body to take it off.

Kat’s breath was ragged as she helped him out of the shirt, leaning over to start kissing his chest, gently and needy at the same time. She could feel his heart hammering inside of his chest beneath her lips, and a warm wave of tenderness washed over her own heart, sending it into a merry jig. After all these years, after everything she’s put herself through, she finally found the only one thing she ever needed.

She wanted to tell him how much she loves him, and how even more she craves him. But the words got stuck with a lump in her throat, with the tears in her eyes and with the trembling in her hands. There was so much she wanted to give him, but she only had herself, and she wasn’t sure that was enough – yet, she hoped it would be.

Her mouth traveled up Bobby’s chest, and she ran her tongue teasingly across his collarbone and up to the curve of his neck, ghosting hot feverish breath on the sensitive skin. Kat shuffled on his lap to move closer, and a strained whimper left his throat.

“Kat…”

She had no idea there’s so much desire, so much longing, so much need in her name. She rolled her hips once again, and Bobby shuddered beneath her, gripping at her waist as if she was a lifebuoy and he was drowning. His lips found her neck, sucking and licking, and kissing, and the world around disappeared, it was just Bobby’s hands stroking her back, and his mouth exploring her skin, and his hot firm body pressed to hers.

She could never imagine wanting someone so much it would physically hurt. Every inch of her body ached for him, for his touch, for his love.

Bobby’s hands finally moved down her back, gripping at her ass to pull her even closer in, and the girl gasped when her core brushed against the rough fabric of his pants, just where he was so hard for her. Uncontrollably, she thrust her hips against Bobby’s, drawing a loud moan out of his throat.

His eyes snapped wide open at the realization that she is naked under her dress. He'd almost forgotten about it, he’s been too busy exploring every single inch of her long graceful neck, but now he was very much aware of it, it was the only thing he could think of. She ground against him, and he saw the lights explode before his eyes, blinding him for a second.

“You… you don’t know… what you do to me,” He whispered, his breath ragged and heavy.

Kat raked her fingers across his shoulders, digging nails deep enough to make his arms prickle with goosebumps.

“Show me then,” Her hot heavy breath burnt the skin in the curve of his neck when she slowly sucked it between her teeth and bit down, with such a _right_ amount of pain that his hips jerked uncontrollably up, trying to feel her through the layers of fabric between them.

The hungry, almost desperate look in his eyes made her stomach twitch, as Bobby wrapped her in his arms and flipped their positions. She was flat on her back, with her legs hanging from the bed on both sides of him. She was looking up at him, and she couldn’t stop thinking about how much time she’s missed not being under him. Bobby’s pupils were blown to the point his eyes seemed just black, burning holes in her skin wherever his gaze touched her body.

He leaned over to kiss her neck, sucking gently on the skin before grazing it with his teeth.

She needed more. She needed him to claim her, to show everyone that she _belongs_ to him.

Her body suddenly went still, and Bobby pulled away to study her eyes for a few long moments. His mouth stretched into a grin as if he’s finally cracked her code; as if he’s finally found the key to her.

A sharp pain went through her nerves the moment his teeth dug into the flesh in the curve of her neck. Her entire body arched into his touch, and her hands clasped at his back, scratching it as she raked her nails up and down. She wanted everyone to know that they belong to each other, she wanted him to know that she’s his. After everything they’ve been through, he deserved to be sure that she won’t change her mind, that another ghost of her past doesn’t walk in and whisk her away.

Bobby’s mouth moved down her body, kissing, licking, and nipping, worshiping every single inch of her. His mind went blank, not even a single thought floated inside of his head when he kissed a small birthmark just at the side of her breast, making Kat moan softly. Her hand weaved through his lock, pulling on the side of painful, while another hand explored his body frantically, trying to touch him everywhere.

When her fingers slid between the waistband of his pants and the naked skin of his abs, Bobby gasped, watching her hand disappear under the loose fabric completely. He looked up at her to spot her as she watched his face the entire time it took for her fingers to reach his hard length and curl around it, drawing a deep, throaty growl out of him.

_Oh god._

She stroked him gently, protectively almost, and it was impossible to explain, but he felt like somehow this touch sunk through his skin deep into his blood and went all the way to his heart. He’s never felt like that before and was more than sure that no one else would ever make him feel like this again, no one but her.

He didn’t have Gary’s numbers, but he had his share of hook-ups and girls he’s dated but never got serious with, but none of them could even come close to the one before him. She was everything. Everything he’s ever needed – and more than he’s ever wanted.

She slowly released him from her grip, and Bobby almost whined at the loss.

“You have too many clothes going on,” Kat’s voice was viscous like caramel, and it made his cock twitch. “Do you want me to help you with that, Bobby?”

“Oh, please do, Kat,” He felt his cheeks blushing furiously when she slowly propped her body up, arching her back and rolling up her shoulders as if she was dancing. She was the sexiest person he’s ever met, just this simple movement made his pulse jump. He moved to stand up and dropped his hands each side of him, watching Kat as she sat up, pushing her knees into the mattress for stability.

Slowly, she reached for his belt, looking straight into Bobby’s eyes while unbuckling it. Her eyes were black and wild with desire, but she kept her slow pace, savoring the moment. She stroked her hand across his abdomen.

“You’re so beautiful,” She whispered, biting her lip gently at him.

Bobby’s heart fluttered in his chest. He never thought highly of his own appearance but hearing her say those words – it made him genuinely believe that. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his pants and pulled them down his sleek legs along with the underwear.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his hard, heavy flesh, and Bobby’s face flushed red as her fingers traced slowly up his thigh and came to rest on his hip. Kat pulled him closer, and he lost his footing as his pants tangled around his shins.

Bobby landed flat on his stomach, crumbling Kat beneath himself.

“Ugh!” She chocked on air as his elbow dug into her stomach.

“I’m sorry!” Bobby frowned, embarrassed. “It’s just so me.”

She brushed her nose against his cheek.

“Don’t worry,” Her hand squeezed his forearm reassuringly, studying his face intently. “You okay?”

“I-I just…” Bobby stuttered, blushing. “I just don’t want to screw this up.”

Kat’s hands stroke his back gently, as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

“You can’t screw up anything, Bobby,” She whispered.

“What if…” Bobby buried his face in her hair, and his next words came out muffled. “What if you don’t like… it? Like, what if I’m so bad that you’ll think that you should’ve picked someone else?” His voice trembled with embarrassment.

_I’m such a prick._

_He’s everything._

“Bobby,” Kat’s voice was soft and soothing and velvety, and it sent shivers down Bobby’s spine. “You have no idea how badly I want you right now,” She slid her hand down his arm and took a hold of his hand, bringing it up to their faces and put it onto her chest, just where her heart was pounding fast and hard. “You are everything I want… all I need…” She slowly guided his hand down her body.

Bobby’s breath stuttered when his fingers touched her hipbone and then was gently guided down the junction between her thigh and abdomen.

_Fuck._

She traced his fingers deeper between her legs, under the fabric of her dress until it touched the silky-smooth skin of her labia. He almost choked on air feeling how hot and wet she was, for him.

His body tensed with such a strong need to taste her, to drink her, to get drunk on her that he couldn’t contain a gasping whimper, muffled by her hair. Bobby propped himself up on one elbow to look into her face, and he lost himself.

Bobby kissed Kat deeply, sucking on her tongue, his hand still caught between her legs.

He needed her desperately, fear of losing her suddenly took over his entire existence. He moved his mouth down her chin, tracing patterns with his tongue as it traveled down her neck and then over bare skin between her breasts.

Blood was pumping in his head loudly when he slipped down her body, pressing his knees against the carpet, and grazed her legs before pulling her closer to the end of the bed. Her heat almost burnt Bobby’s face when he pushed her legs open stroking his tongue flat against her, and heard her gasp. Kat’s hand flew up to her face, and she bit down on her wrist when he hooked her legs over his shoulders, flicking his tongue against her clit.

He didn’t realize how much he needed this, even more than she did, up until this moment.

“Please,” He whispered in between long, lavishing strokes of his tongue. “I want to hear you…”

Slowly, she removed her hand from her mouth, propping up on her elbows. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes wild with desire. Bobby’s face was burning under her gaze, and he almost regretted his plea – now she was determined to watch him the entire time, and it took everything to a whole new level. He closed his eyes, burying his face in her thigh for a second, and then opened her legs up, pressing them into the bed with his hands.

A soft, quiet moan escaped her mouth as he circled his tongue around her clit, sucking it gently into his mouth, caressing her thighs with his hands, as his mouth worshiped her like a pure perfection she was. His tongue darted out and slipped inside of her, and Kat’s hips jerked uncontrollably, breaking free from Bobby’s grip.

God, he wanted her so bad. She tasted sweet, like honeysuckle, and he was almost sure he could just spend his lifetime between her legs, _devouring_ her.

Kat threw her head back for a second, and her eyes squeezed shut the moment two of his perfect fingers slipped inside of her, sending waves of pleasure over her sore, aching body.

She’s never done this before, she’s never had sex with someone she loved, and it felt like a tsunami, his fingers, his mouth, his everything felt like a giant, overpowering surge that came crashing down all her defenses.

Her insights curled into a tight knot and she felt a jolt of electricity going through her centre, and she pushed herself down against his hand.

She almost cried with frustration as her hands dug into Bobby’s lock, pulling him up.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby’s voice was filled with care and concern when his eyes met her gaze.

“Nothing,” She whispered, bending over to cup his face in her hands. “You’re perfect.”

She kissed him deeply, feeling her own taste on his mouth, pulling him up to align their bodies. She didn’t know how to explain that she wants their first time to be… complete? That for her, this is the first time in so many ways, and she just wanted to feel him inside of her, as deep as possible, she wanted him to grow into her, melt into her, become one with her.

“Please,” She whispered between the kisses. “I need you, now, please…”

Seeing this whimpering mess she was made Bobby growl, and his cock twitch and his heart grow a size. He saw the battle on her face, and he wanted to know what she’s been thinking about at this moment, but her hand suddenly wrapped around his length, stroking firmly, and he lost himself, and his thoughts and nothing else existed but the touch of her now burning hot fingers.

There was a thought about a condom somewhere on the back of his mind, and somehow, it was the most unhappy thought in his life. He needed to feel her, all of her, but his hand still reached to the side table to grab one.

“I-It’s okay,” She breathed out into his mouth. “I’m on pills,” Her breath stuttered as his teeth tugged at her bottom lip. “And we’re both tested before…here…”

She couldn’t finish the sentence, too consumed by the sensation of Bobby’s mouth on her breast, sucking and licking through the sheer fabric of her dress. He could feel the blood rushing down his aching cock as he lined himself up with her, and the thought of being inside of her erased everything else out of his mind.

“Bobby…”

She whispered pleadingly, and he’s lost himself. With one swift, ragged movement he thrust inside of her, stilling for a moment to let her adjust. It took all the remaining self-control that remained inside of him not to pick up a hard, brutal pace from the start. 

But it seemed she didn’t care about his self-control, her hips jerked forward meeting his, as she wrapped her legs around Bobby’s waist, taking him as deep as possible, almost consuming him inside of her body.

A low, desperate groan escaped his lips when her nails dug into his hips. She moved her hips forward again and again, and he was gone.

He’s lost himself to her. Since the moment they’ve met, he didn’t belong to himself anymore.

Everything was too much, too strong, too overwhelming. His eyes started blurring with tears, and Bobby squeezed them shut, moving abruptly inside the love of his life. He was usually a giver, he wouldn’t just fuck someone, he’d kiss and caress and…

He’s lost himself, who he used to be, in her. He used to be someone who lives to make everyone else happy, forgetting about himself. He used to be scared to ask for what he wanted. He used to be so… fragile.

But then, she came, and she broke him, and then she’s built him back up, stronger and better.

Bobby’s lips found Kat’s, kissing her deeply as their bodies moved hastily towards each other, chasing relief.

“I… love you… so…” He could barely speak, panting, feeling his insides curl into a tight knot of naked nerves.

He shifted a little changing the angle, and she almost cried beneath him, and his hand moved from her hip to draw circles against her, as he continued kissing her jaw, and neck, and collarbones, alternating kisses with bites and licks, and sucking on her skin.

Her hands were grasping at him like he was that last straw, and her breath was heavy and ragged, and her eyes were wild. She pulled him closer to kiss across his face, and her fingers pressed against his throat, driving a whimper out of him.

“Harder,” He asked, panting, and she tightened her grip of his neck, and rolled her hips faster, and dug her fingers deeper in the taut muscles of his back.

He could feel her clenching around him, and he worked his thumb faster and harder, not sure for how long he could go, waves of pleasure spreading around his body, almost ready to wash him away completely.

He needed to hear her, and he hated that she somehow remained somewhat in control while he was a constant whimpering and moaning mess.

His mouth traveled down her neck until he found a spot in the curve of her neck and sunk his teeth deep in her flesh, drawing a loud, feral growl out of her. She threw her head back, digging her fingers deeper into his throat, and he felt her clench and pulse around him, as she came so hard, pushing herself onto him with so much force it was almost painful.

And it was enough for his eyes to roll back into his head and for him to see a fucking explosion.

He cried out her name, thrusting into her erratically, his entire body shaking and trembling, and screaming for her. His muscles gave out, and he crashed on top of her, his body still caught in aftershocks.

Bobby had no idea how much time passed before he found himself laying on top of her, with Kat’s arms wrapped around him, cradling him protectively. Her hands were stroking his back gently, carefully guiding him back into reality. He was still inside of her, and her legs were still wrapped around him, and her fucking dress was still very much on.

Bobby chuckled, pulling out of her and falling onto his back. He pulled Kat in, so now she was atop of him.

“What?” She smiled back, caressing his cheek gently with her hand.

“Do you think you’ll ever take this off?” He tugged at the sleeve of her dress.

“Why?” She looked at him playfully. “You don’t like it?”

“I fucking love it,” Bobby grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

She laughed softly, and Bobby could feel his heart smiling.

“Do you remember our first day here?” He asked with sudden seriousness.

Kat nodded, tracing patterns on his chest.

“You went to help us with the drinks instead of staying with the girls,” Bobby smiled at the memory. “And we talked about what love is.”

“And I said that love is when you feel complete,” She remembered.

“Is that… is that how you feel?”

She studied him for a long moment, soaking in the vulnerable look in his eyes. She leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips before she replied.

“I feel more than complete,” She answered finally. “I feel like I am so much _more_ like I’m bigger than anything, bigger than the Universe,” Her lips grazed the freckles on his chest as she continued. “I had a pretty wrecked image of love until I’ve met you… And you taught me that love isn’t hard, and it isn’t a constant battle against yourself… But you? Loving you is easy. Even if these last few weeks warped me apart, loving you was never painful, it was… it _is_ the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

_I wish I could somehow climb into his skin and show him how I feel. I wish I didn’t put him through hell with my love. I wish I wasn’t this broken…_

“I feel not just complete,” She whispered into his ear. “I feel _perfect_.”

Bobby’s heart was thumping out of his chest, trying to rip through the ribcage and break free to find her heart, to melt into it. It was something he’s never experienced before - happiness. Complete, utter, all-consuming happiness.

She was perfect, and with her, so was he.

Kat slid out of her dress, and Bobby wrapped them both into blankets, holding her as close as he could. As many times before, her cold feet slipped between his shins, and his arm rested beneath her neck instead of a pillow.

“Promise me one thing,” He whispered into the back of her neck. “Don’t disappear in the morning… even if it was all a dream… just don’t wake me up then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	45. Little poor me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @laradisu for a perfect Bobby description I used in this chapter 😆 And also for absolutely overwhelming support and love for this story♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Can we say that we love each other  
> Can we play like there ain't no other  
> If I hear my name, I will run your way..."
> 
> [Power - Isak Danielson]

**Kat**

Bobby’s hot, heavy breath woke her up before the sunrise. Kat turned her head to look at him, and a smile spread across her face. His arm was wrapped protectively around her, and his body was pressed into her, firm and solid. She gently stroked Bobby’s cheek with her thumb and placed a light kiss at the corner of his open mouth.

In his sleep, he looked so vulnerable and exposed, she wanted to cover him with her body and save him from whatever was coming his way once they’re out of here.

_Who’s gonna protect him from yourself?_

A dark, bitter thought popped in Kat’s mind, making her heart sink. After all, she’s hurt him, badly. She wasn’t guilty of hurting him before he confessed his feelings, but what happened next… this whole mess with Jared – she couldn’t even imagine how painful it was for Bobby, to watch her fading away.

Carefully, she untangled herself from Bobby’s grip and slipped out of the bed. Candles have burned out, and she felt for Bobby’s clothes in the darkness of the room. Everyone might be still fast asleep, but the cameras are on.

 _A bit too late for that,_ she chuckled to herself.

They got so caught into the moment last night, none of them even thought about working cameras. Frankly, she didn’t care. If anything, Bobby was the hottest person she’s ever met, so whoever will watch the tape this morning, has lacked out royally.

She put on Bobby’s pants and shirt, tightened in a knot just under her breasts, and quietly left the Hideaway, desperate for coffee and painkillers. She walked outside into the grey of the dawn, shivering under the cool breeze.

Thankfully, no one ever woke up this early, and she had some time to herself. After the last couple of days, she needed it, desperately. There was so much she needed to think about – and she barely had any time for that. She loaded the coffee machine and grabbed some bread to make toasts.

Last night was perfect.

She had no idea being with someone you love truly makes the difference: she’s been only _hoping_ it does. Part of her wanted to just go back, wake Bobby up and love him until he can’t breathe anymore.

She chuckled to herself.

 _You’re so corny when you’re_ replete.

“Morning, Katherine.”

Jared’s voice stopped her in tracks, and Kat’s body stiffened as she made herself look up at him.

“It’s Kat.”

“What?” He arched one of his perfect eyebrows.

“I don’t use my full name here. It’s just Kat.”

His eyes found hers, as Jared walked up to where she was.

“And why is that?”

She didn’t have an answer. She always used her full name before, and even her partners and rare friends used to call her Katherine.

“Don’t bother, I know exactly why,” He stopped just a step from the redhead, watching her as she poured freshly brewed coffee on into a mug. “You wanted to trick them into thinking you’re one of them.”

“I-I… didn’t.”

She bit down on her lip.

“Of course, you did,” He traced his fingers across her cheek. “Have you ever told any of them about who you are?”

“You’re asking if I told them who my _parents_ are, aren’t you?” She frowned. “No, I did not. My family isn’t who I am.”

“Well, your family thinks differently.”

Kat froze to a spot.

“What do you mean?”

Jared sniggered, giving her a long, studying look. His face was almost impossible to read, just a little sarcastic grin played at the corners of his mouth.

“Your mom _begged_ me to come here and save you.”

It was suddenly almost impossible to breathe, the air just wouldn't sink through her clenched teeth, as if her body’s just forgotten how to inhale.

“What are you even talking about?” Kat’s voice trembled, and she knew it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Do you think your parents are happy to see you on this ridiculous cheap show? You might think your family isn’t you, but _you are_ your family. And you’ve embarrassed them.”

His words hurt like bee stings, and she had to clench her hands at the counter, for just a ghost of stability. She knew her family wouldn’t approve of her being here, but it seemed like there was more to it… And Jared was involved.

“This is just a stupid British show,” Kat frowned. “No one cares about it back home. And even if they did, no one cares about me. No one probably remembers me. When I come to the city, I never see anyone but my parents, and I never stay home with them. Why would anyone even care?”

“You’ll have a chance to ask them soon enough,” Jared smiled ironically.

“What did you mean… my mom _begged_ you to come here?”

“Oh, poor girl. Did you really think I’d come here because of my sudden love for you?” He gave her a pitiful glance. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re hot and kinky and I don’t mind you in my bed… But do I really look like someone who’d actually come here just because of your tearful little confession?”

It truly impressed Kat - that she was still standing on her feet after her heart has been ripped out of her chest and butchered into pieces. She loved this man so desperately, so devastatingly… And now, he just burned her heart into ashes.

“Then why are you here?” Her voice didn’t tremble, and her eyes didn’t well up, and her face didn’t fall.

The man in front of her looked surprised, even taken aback with her non-existent reaction. She wasn’t good at hiding her feeling – and she wasn’t hiding them now. She had none. Just this void where her heart used to be.

“Do you really think you and Bobby will work?” He asked instead of an answer. “This won’t last even half a year.”

“You’re the one to speak.”

Jared raised an eyebrow at her.

“Your parents will never accept some… someone like him?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just what I said. Have you seen him? Have you _heard_ him?” He huffed. “He’ll embarrass himself, and he’ll embarrass you the moment you walk out of here. Would you take him to your hospital fund-raising event? Would you introduce him to your friends? Would you invite him to season-opening at Met? Unless you’re willing to sacrifice everything you are… for this poor doorstep kid.”

Kat’s hand flew up to Jared’s face, stopping just an inch away from it.

“Don’t ever talk like this about him, ever again,” She hissed into man’s face, leaning forward.

“You know it’s true,” He shrugged. “What do you have in common?”

She clenched her fists, breathing deeply. Hearing someone say her own fears out loud was… painful. Here, nothing really mattered. They loved each other, and it was enough. He was the only person she’s ever trusted completely; she knew that he’d die protecting her. But also… she knew that there’s no common ground under their feet.

“I see, you’ve been thinking about it,” Jared sniggered. “Of course, you were. You’re a _thinker_.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“And that’s where you and your parents hard disagree,” He took a step forward, closing the space between them. He leaned over to whisper the next words: “They’ll never accept him. Uncultured dreadhead pauper.”

Kat’s face flushed red.

“Are you… do you even hear yourself?!”

“Do _you_ hear me?” He spat. “When you’re out of here, do you really think people will be as… _accepting_ as they’re here?”

“Is this… are you…” She choked on air, her hands shaking with rage, and her heart almost hammering out of her chest. “I think, we’re done with this conversation.”

Kat spun round to march off, but Jared caught her by the shoulder, crashing her back into his chest. Jared’s hot breath burned her cheek when he lowered his face to whisper into her ear. He held her hands by the wrists with his free hand, not letting Kat move from the tight grip.

“You can’t hide in this dying, archaic little country,” He hissed. “You’ll be back in the city before you know. So… just ask yourself: is this philistine the one I want to introduce to the most affluent group of people who judge everyone more rigorous than Chinese government judges secessionists?”

“Oi!” Gary’s voice cut through the sound of Jared’s words. “What’s going on here?”

He stared at them, and Kat’s face twitched with desperation. She, in this torn shirt that barely covered her breasts, caught in Jared’s tight grip, pressed hard into the counter… This doesn’t look like a fight.

“Nothing,” Jared slowly released her hands and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

“I’ll see you later.”

He walked off, leaving Kat alone with Gary.

“I’m sorry,” Gary’s voice sounded strained. “I didn’t mean to… interrupt.”

Kat couldn’t talk to him right now. She was rattled, and furious, and poignant and the last thing she needed was this conversation. She couldn’t repeat Jared’s words to Gary, she couldn’t even bring herself to really think about it right now.

She spotted a camera guy creeping nearby.

_Fuck._

_If this – any part of this – will be aired, any remains of Bobby’s self-esteem will go to hell._

“I can’t do this right now, I’m sorry.”

She skipped off, praying not to stumble into someone else. When she was finally in the safety of the empty girls’ dressing room, the phone in her pocket beeped. It was indeed Bobby’s phone but the text inviting her into the Beach Hut was addressed to her.

_The nightmare continues._

**Lottie.**

Lottie woke up to Gary and Chelsea, arguing in the next bed. She grabbed a pillow from under her head and chucked it in their direction.

“Hey!” Chelsea whispered loudly.

“Shut up or go somewhere else!” Lottie’s loud whisper woke up Lucas.

Bleary-eyed, he sat up on the bed.

“What’s going on?”

He looked around the bedroom. Everyone else was still fast asleep, only Gary and Chelsea were up and in each other’s faces.

“Nothing,” Gary frowned at Chelsea. “Let’s go downstairs and talk.”

Chelsea rolled her eyes but followed him, giving Lottie a side-eye.

“Well, that was strange.”

Lottie set up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. She didn’t expect this morning to not be weird, but she had no idea that it would be something else besides her, waking up in a bed with yet another Kat’s ex.

Yesterday, Chelsea asked Lottie for a chat. Chels looked unusually insecure, and Lottie eyed her suspiciously.

“What’s up?”

They settled on the daybed, and Chelsea leaned forward so no one could hear them.

“I wanted to ask… Erm, about you and Gary.”

Lottie gave her a long look before answering.

“Me and Gary are okay. How are _you_ and Gary?”

Chelsea’s face went a deep shade of red, and it was the answer to Lottie’s question. There was no her and Gary, and Lottie knew it – she finally came to terms with it. Her self-esteem didn’t depend on whether a guy likes her or not anymore – and that’s why she told Chelsea to pick Gary at the recoupling is he gets a chance.

Without Gary, she didn’t have much of a choice but to recouple with one of Kat’s boys. And the most awkward part was to ask Kat for permission. When the recoupling was announced, Lottie couldn’t stall any longer.

When she and Kat walked up to the roof terrace after the challenge, Lottie felt almost physically sick. She hated being in this position, but this was the only way of doing it. If Lottie had to pick before Kat, she needed to know who’ll be available.

“What did you want to talk about, Lo?” Kat shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

“It’s about the recoupling,” Blonde girl frowned a little. “Chelsea will pick Gary.”

Kat’s eyebrow arched but she didn’t comment.

“And I know, it’s not exactly fair to ask you this but… I don’t have other options. I’ll have to pick Bobby, Lucas or Jared. So… I need to know, who… who’s gonna be available.”

Everything about this conversation was wrong, and both of them knew it. They _felt_ it.

“I’m so sorry it has to be like that,” Kat whispered. “I… It’s so unfair on you, and I’m so fucking sorry, Lo.”

Lottie smiled weakly at the redhead.

“Don’t be silly, it’s not your fault everyone’s into you.”

“Yeah, everyone…” Kat took a deep breath. “You know, I actually wanted to ask Chelsea but… Can I… can I ask you to pick Lucas? It’ll fuck him up if he ends up with Emily.”

“So… you’ve decided who you’re going to pick, then?”

“I did.”

Before Lottie could push her for an answer, Lucas found them, and Kat excused herself to let them talk. And now, they woke up in the same bed.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t as awkward as Lottie assumed it’ll be. Lucas stretched his arms, yawning.

“I wonder what that was about,” He frowned a little. “It’s too early for yet another drama.”

“No kidding,” Lottie sighed. “I’m gonna find Chelsea and see if she’s okay. Catch you in a bit?”

Lucas nodded, and the girl tiptoed out of the bedroom. She found Chelsea rooting around the fridge, no Gary in sight.

“Hiya,” Lottie nudged Chelsea on the shoulder, flopping down next to her.

“Hey,” The other blonde looked at her worriedly.

“Are you okay?”

_Did something happen between her and Gary already?_

“No… yeah… It’s… well, it’s not about me. It’s just… Gary told me something.”

Lottie raised an eyebrow, waiting for Chelsea to continue.

“It’s about Kat.”

“What about Kat?”

“Well, Gary said that Jared stuck it on Kat this morning.”

“What? This doesn’t make any sense, Kat is in the Hideaway with Bobby.”

Chelsea looked around and leaned forward, whispering quietly.

“Gary said that he woke up and went downstairs to have a drink of water. And they were in the kitchen, and they looked like they… you know?” Chelsea blushed. “I told Gary that he talks rubbish and Kat wouldn’t ever go behind Bobby’s back like that.”

“She wouldn’t,” Lottie frowned. “Where’s Kat now?”

“I dunno, she wasn’t in the bedroom when Gary woke me up, and she wasn’t outside just now. I needed some time to cool down, so I left Gary in the kitchen and went here… Gary was really rattled, you know? He cares so much about Bobby.”

Lottie’s head was spinning. It was barely eight in the morning, and Kat somehow managed to get yet into another mess.

“I don’t think there’s something going on with Kat and Jared,” Lottie shook her head. “If she wanted him, she’d picked him last night… Have you seen her face when she said she loves Bobby? She’d never risked it like that.”

“I know, but Gary…”

“I’ll talk to him,” Lottie winced. “I don’t know what he saw but he saw it wrong.”

Chelsea shuffled on her seat, wrinkling her nose in thought.

“I’m gonna find Kat.”

“She’s probably in the Hideaway.”

“Oh,” Chelsea blushed. “Then we’ll have to wait until she and Bobby…”

“Bobby what?” Bobby’s sleepy voice made them both jump.

_Great, now this is just fucking perfect._

“You might at least try looking descent, Bobby,” Lottie shifted the focus immediately, making Bobby blush.

“Kat took my clothes and disappeared,” Baker blushed. “Have you seen her?”

“She’s not with you?” Chelsea yawped, and Lottie nudged her painfully with her elbow.

“No,” Bobby’s face darkened. “I woke up alone, she took my clothes… and my phone,” He waved Kat’s phone in his hand. “What’s going on?”

_I’m going to throw myself off the rooftop. I genuinely refuse to believe that all of this is a fucking coincidence. Kat is a drama magnet, but not to this extent. This is…_

“Nothing’s going on, we’re just discussing our new couples,” Chelsea helped her out. “You know, me and Gary, Lottie and Lucas.”

Bobby’s eyes went wider.

“Oh, yeah, what’s that about?”

He walked over and flopped on the sofa next to Chelsea.

“I’ll talk to Gary,” Lottie whispered to the other girl. “Sorry, guys, I really need coffee, I’ll catch you in a bit.”

She practically skipped, determined to catch Gary before he says or does something stupid. Gary was in the kitchen, waiting for the water in a kettle to boil.

“Hey,” Lottie stopped before the guy. “I know what you told Chelsea.”

“That took all of five minutes for her to blab out,” Gary frowned.

“So, you’re not going to tell Bobby?” Lottie eyed him suspiciously.

“Not until I talk to Kat.”

Lottie rolled her eyes when Gary grabbed the kettle and almost poured half of the water onto himself.

“God, stop this. I’ll make you some decent coffee… in exchange for information.” She waved at him to move over and took his place. “I don’t want you to go about accusing her of god knows what.”

Gary sniffed but still sat down and told her about the scene earlier.

“So basically, you only saw him talking?” Lottie frowned.

“He was holding her from behind, one hand on her wrists and another on her waist, and she was literally stuck between him and this counter.”

“How did she look?”

“What kind of question is that?”

Lottie rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t mean what she was wearing or something. Did she look happy? Sad? Flustered?”

Gary frowned, thinking about Lottie’s words, trying to remember Kat’s face the moment Jared released her from his grip.

“Now you’ve mentioned it… Angry?” He scratched the back of his neck. “A bit desperate even.”

Gary looked at the blonde, a confused look on his face.

“I didn’t even think about that, I just… jumped to conclusions. Wow. I feel like shit.”

Lottie put down a mug in front of him and squeezed his shoulder unsurely. It was a bit awkward between them now, but he needed reassurance, that Lottie understood perfectly.

“Don’t blame yourself. I know, everyone’s emotions are running high right now, and you care so much about Bobby. It’s only natural you feel protective and reacted like that.”

Gary looked at her from beneath the lashes, studying Lottie’s face for a few lingering moments.

“Chelsea tried to convince me I saw it wrong, too. But I just brushed her off,” He went quiet for a moment. “But I always listen to you.”

Lottie’s heart sunk just a little, but she brushed it off and grinned.

“That’s because you know I’m always right.”

Gary smiled back but his eyes stayed serious.

“Yeah, you are.”

Both of them went quiet for a long moment, sipping on coffee.

_What the fuck was that? What was he trying to say? “I always listen to you.” The hell does it mean?_

They tried, and it didn’t work, right? Why open old wounds now, when they both moved on?

_But they’re not old, are they? It literally happened last night… What if Chelsea didn’t ask me if she can pick him? What if I said ‘no’?_

Lottie shook her head.

_We’ve been there. He just doesn’t feel the spark, or whatever._

“So, what do we do now?” Gary broke the silence between them.

“Nothing,” Lottie frowned. “Now we know that Kat wasn’t grafting Jared behind Bobby’s back, so we can put this to rest, right?”

“I guess… I just want to make sure she and Bobby are both okay…”

“Why?” Bobby’s voice made Lottie jump for the second time today, and it wasn’t even funny anymore.

_Worst timing ever._

“Bobs!” Gary spun around himself.

“Why is everyone worried about me today?”

Lottie caught Chelsea’s eyes, and the other girl mouthed ‘sorry’.

“Because you’re our friend,” Lottie ruffled his hair. “We’re always worried about you.”

“Good save,” Gary whispered while Bobby was busy inspecting the fridge.

“Morning, all,” Jared’s voice coming from behind their back was the last straw.

 _These motherfuckers need to wear bells_ , Lottie was ready to throw hands. It was literally eight in the morning, and she was on the verge of a heart attack.

“Morning,” Bobby was the only one who cared to answer, everyone else was thinking about all the drama that was looming.

“Haven’t seen Kat yet?” Jared caught Bobby’s eyes.

“Erm,” Baker frowned a little. “No, not yet.”

“Well, if you see her first, tell her I’d like to finish our chat from earlier today.”

An ominous silence fell. Lottie could hear other islanders waking up in the Villa, and the bird songs, and also the sound of a massive drama unwrapping right before her eyes.

_This is so bad._

Lottie wanted to say something, but her mouth went dry. Bobby looked like he’s just seen a ghost, and Gary and Chelsea had no idea what to say either. Jared surveyed them with his taunting grey eyes, smiling sarcastically at Bobby.

“It’s okay, Bobby,” He spat Bobby’s name. “Just because your girl sneaks out of your bed to meet someone else, doesn’t mean you should be worried.”

Lottie’s face flushed red: for Bobby, these words should’ve felt like a slap on a face. Her eyes darted at the pastry chef. He looked completely gobsmacked, and Lottie wanted to grab a box of eggs and smash them against Jared’s smug face.

“You’re right,” Bobby said surprisingly calm. “I’ve got nothing to be worried about. She _is_ my girl, and you better believe that it’ll stay this way.”

Jared eyed Bobby up and down with this hungry alligator smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s cute. For how long she’s been here? Five weeks? And you are… her third partner?”

Bobby gasped, his eyes going a few shades darker as he took a step toward his rival.

“She loves me.”

Jared sniggered.

“She loved me a month ago. How long would it take her to find someone else to love?”

Lottie’s heart was thumping out of her chest. She wanted to say something, to make this posh prick shut up, but she couldn’t… if she goes defending Bobby, it’d look like he can’t even fight his own battles. She caught Gary’s eyes, and he had exactly the same look on his face.

“She _loved_ you,” Bobby nodded, narrowing his eyes at Jared. “Seven years of her life, and you never cared. Why now? Why are you even here now?”

Grey eyes met amber, and Jared’s mouth stretched into a smile. He closed the space between them and looked down at Bobby before whispering something into his ear. Lottie couldn’t hear what exactly the older guy said, but she saw the way Bobby’s face filled up with rage by the end, and his hand flew up, crashing into Jared’s chest.

“Bobby!” Chelsea yelped, and Gary rushed to get between them, stretching his arms to keep both guys apart.

“What, Bobby?” Jared smirked. “Can’t handle the ugly truth?”

Bobby jerked forward, trying to push Gary out of his way.

“Bring… Rahim… here,” Gary forced the words out.

Before Lottie could move, a frosty, taut voice made them all stop in tracks.

“The hell is going on here?” Kat walked up to the boys and waved dismissively at Gary. Just her presence was enough to make Bobby take a step back, and for Jared to drop that smug grin.

Lottie spotted a worried look Kat threw at Bobby – it lasted a split of a second, and Kat didn’t want anyone to see it, but Lottie knew her too well to miss it. There was so much love and care in that quick glance, Lottie almost laughed at Gary’s suspicious.

“You,” She pinned Jared with a cold stare. “We need to finish our little chat from earlier. Now.”

She pushed him into movement, and soon they were out of sight as they went to the firepit on the lower level.

Bobby collapsed onto the barstool, hiding face in the palms of his hands. Lottie made a sign for Chelsea and Gary to leave.

“I’ll try to distract the others,” Chelsea whispered to Lottie before wandering off.

Lottie walked up to Bobby and wrapped him into a tight embrace. He seemed deflated, as the adrenaline left his body, living him sore and aching.

“Whatever that son of a bitch said to you…”

“He said that being with me will ruin Kat’s life.”

Bobby gave Lottie a long stare, untangled himself from her arms, and walked off.

Dumbfounded, she glanced at the clock hanging above the fridge.

_8:27 in the morning. Just another day in paradise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world♥️
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1PR8N7C9P40pRNMzOGNINA?si=sR3VASTJQAKBimRMtF6ULw


	46. I made a fire and watching it burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...What if I never even see you 'cause we're both on a stage  
> Don't tell me to listen to your song because it isn't the same  
> I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game..."
> 
> [Waiting Game - Banks]

**Bobby**

The burning hot blood was running through Bobby’s veins as he ran up the stairs and stormed into the boys’ dressing room, slamming the door shut.

“Easy there,” Lucas jumped out of Bobby’s way.

“Oh,” The younger guy frowned. “Sorry, I didn’t know someone’s here.”

“What’s going on?”

Bobby took a long deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He was all naked nerves, but Lucas wasn’t the one he should be going off on right now, so Bobby needed to get a grip of himself.

“Just… a very _unpleasant_ morning.”

Lucas measured Scot with his eyes.

“Bobby, do I really need to pull this out of you?”

Bobby rolled his eyes. Everyone saw him as this little fragile creature with absolutely no self-esteem or backbone – which he most certainly was, most of the time. Usually, when it came to defending himself.

_But… Lucas knows Kat well. Maybe, even better than I do at this point._

“Can I ask you something?” Bobby frowned, lowering his voice.

“Fire away,” Lucas patted the bench next to him.

Bobby flopped down and rested his face against his palm.

“So… what do you know about Kat?” He grimaced. “I mean, what do you know about her life on the outside?”

“You’ve got to be more specific than that,” Lucas studied Bobby for a second. “Where’s this coming from?”

Bobby had absolutely no answer for that. Jared, insinuating Kat’s unloyalty didn’t touch him much – but his next words…

“Bobby, come on,” Lucas put his arms on the baker’s shoulder. “I know, we’re hardly best friends but… if it’s about Kat, I… I’d like to know what’s going on.”

_Of course, he does. He loves her._

“Do you think…” Bobby’s voice trembles. “Do you think me and her… I’m no match for her?”

“What? It’s ridiculous,” Lucas’ brows arched in surprise. “Out of everyone here, you’re the only one who truly deserves her.”

“But don’t you think we’re too different? I don’t know much about her family – I mean, I know her relationship with her parents is more formal but they’re keeping it friendly, and I know they’re doctor and attorney but… that’s it.“ Bobby blushed with embarrassment. “Have you seen that posh asshole? She dated his brother, so… what does it tell about her?”

Lucas sighed deeply.

“Does it matter who she dated in high school? She moved to London six years ago, she’s barely seen those people throughout the years.” Older guy’s eyes found Bobby’s. “I really think you should talk to Kat about this.”

“If she wanted to talk to me about it, she’d already done so!” Bobby snapped. “Sorry, I…”

“Bobby,” Lucas’ bit down on his lip, deep in thought. “You _are_ different, there’s no denying that. Kat’s family is… complicated. We’ve barely talked about it, but I know that Kat’s mom is of old money, even though she still works as a heart surgeon. I guess it’s her protest against this stereotype that women of her social status can only do fund-raising events… I know Kat’s grandparents weren't excited about her dad at first but he’s proven himself. And I know that she moved to London to escape the pressure of their… social circle.”

Lucas went silent for a moment, and Bobby found himself holding his breath. He started rummaging through his clothes just to busy himself and avoid Lucas’ intense stare.

“We really haven’t talked about it too much, and it was some time ago. You know, back when Hope used to call me posh,” Lucas chuckled. “Kat asked me why I’m so touchy about it, and we talked a bit about where we came from.”

_So, she told him about herself but didn’t tell me… Because she didn’t want to intimidate me? Was she scared I’d treat her differently? Or she just didn’t want me to feel bad for being the loser I am?_

“Don’t overthink this, Bobby,” Lucas squeezed Bobby’s shoulder. “Kat loves you, and you love her. She didn’t come here for the money, she’s here for love, and… she found it,” A glimmer of pain sparkled in brown eyes.

Before Bobby could reply, Priya’s loud yelp echoed through the entire Villa.

“Guys, a text!”

Lucas glanced at Bobby.

“I guess that’s our cue.”

“Yeah,” They left the dressing room and walked downstairs. “Thanks for the chat. I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, anytime,” Lucas managed a weak smile.

Priya, Kat, Shannon, Emily, and Jared were in the kitchen, waiting for the others so Priya could read the text. Bobby walked up to Kat, stretching his mouth in a grin.

“Hey, Kat,” He looked her up and down. “Your license should be suspended.”

“On what ground, Judge Bobby?!” She flung her hands up.

“For driving me crazy,” Bobby pulled her into a half-embrace and gave her a little kiss.

“Guilty as charged, then,” Kat’s face lit up and she coiled her arms around Bobby’s neck, drawing him into a slow, lingering kiss.

“How… adorable,” Jared huffed, but Kat only tightened her grip.

“Um, guys?” Priya’s chuckle made them pull apart. “Did we all forget the part where I said “Guys, I got a text! It’s about the public vote…”

Bobby looked around: everyone else was already in the kitchen, waiting for the announcement. Kat pressed her chin into Bobby’s chest, looking up at him.

“You look hot in this shirt,” She ran her index finger down the buttons and tugged on the loose end. “But I think you’d look even better without it,” Her low whisper made the hair on Bobby’s arms bristle.

His mouth went immediately dry as he remembered their night together, and suddenly nothing else mattered. Not Jared, not Kat’s family, not the fact that he absolutely and positively not even close to being good enough for her.

“Do you… want to test this theory?” He whispered back, sliding his hands from her waist down her sides.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She suddenly pulled away and narrowed her eyes. “You know what, I don’t want to talk right now!”

Bobby’s jaw dropped.

“Um…”

“Play along,” She mouthed before marching off.

“No, we’ll talk now!” Bobby carried with the game, barely able to hold back the laughter. “Sorry, guys…”

“Bobby, don’t worry! Go talk to her, we won’t pry!” Ibrahim patted Bobby’s back, making baker blush a little.

He rushed into the Villa, flinging himself into Kat’s arms the moment he got inside.

“Good thinking,” Bobby smirked.

“I can be pretty… crafty,” Kat smiled back, taking his hand into hers. She walked them to the bedroom. “I think, they won’t be back here anytime soon.”

Her eyes found Bobby’s, and his stomach tightened into a knot under her burning gaze. He stroked his thumb across her lips before leaning in to cover her mouth with his. Bobby’s heart was hammering in his chest, just being alone with her made his insides melt and his bones turn into jelly.

All his worries were washed away when a hot wave of desire washed over him the moment Kat pushed him onto the nearby bed, landing on top of him a moment later. She started kissing across his face, and Bobby closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the sensations of her soft lips brushing his skin gently. She shifted a little, straddling him, and Bobby gasped as all the blood that was in his body rushed down to his cock.

He moaned softly, digging fingers into Kat’s thighs. It was definitely a good thing that the girls here wore only swimsuits almost all day long.

Kat’s hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and she ran her fingers down his chest, all the way to his stomach.

“Theory confirmed,” She smiled, and Bobby snapped his eyes open, grinning.

“Yeah? Well, I’ve got a theory of my own,” He propped himself up on the elbows.

“Interesting,” Kat raised an eyebrow slightly, brushing her mouth lightly against Bobby’s. “Tell me then.”

She trailed a path of small kisses down his neck, stopping in the crook of Bobby’s neck to kiss her own love bite. Her warm, light breath ghosted on his skin, sending tingles all over his body as she suddenly brushed her tongue across his collarbone.

_What was I going to say?_

Bobby’s mind went blank when Kat continued kissing him across the chest, slowly moving down, teasing his nipple with her teeth. Her hair tickled his ribs as her lips continued their path, and now her tongue traced shapes just above his bellybutton.

“You were saying?” Kat whispered, ghosting her lips just above the waistband of Bobby’s shorts. He lied still, not letting his hips jerk towards hers, frantically thinking of anything to say.

Kat let out a soft chuckle when she realized Bobby was too far gone to talk. She loved it about him. She loved that he was so responsive, so open to her. She sometimes couldn’t read him, but his body – she could read it easily.

Bobby dragged his hands up and down her legs, and then up her thighs and to her waist, needing to touch her everywhere at once. Every inch of his skin was craving her, and he both hated and loved how slowly she kissed his stomach. The feeling of her lips on his skin and her uneven breaths sent shivers up Bobby’s spine.

He almost choked on air when she started grinding her hips lightly against his thighs, just inches from his hard length.

“Kat,” Bobby moaned, sliding one hand into fire-red curls. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he needed her to do something, anything, or he’ll just die.

_Please, please, please._

She moved from him, and grabbed a duvet from the bed nearby, covering them both. Suddenly, the world sunk into darkness, and he couldn’t see anything. He felt when Kat yanked his shorts down along with his underwear, and her cold fingers wrapped around his cock. His skin exploded with the sensation, and he thrust his hips up uncontrollably, groaning.

She chuckled, stroking Bobby’s thigh with her free hand while pressing light gentle kisses to the inside of his other thigh. He’s lost himself to her touch, clenching at the fabric of the duvet when her hot tongue dragged from the base of his dick all the way to tip.

_Fuck_

He groaned, slipping one hand through Kat’s hair. It was so hot under the duvet, Bobby could hardly breathe already, and his brain barely registered anything besides Kat’s soft touches. She wrapped her lips around the head and slowly lowered her face, taking half of his cock into the hot wetness of her mouth, making Bobby’s hips push upward involuntarily. Unconsciously, he pulled her hair, and she moaned a little, sending vibrations over his length.

There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her, he’d die for her, and he’d kill for her, he knew that much. It was terrifying, knowing that someone has so much control over him – but also, it felt ecstatic, to belong to someone completely.

Bobby whimpered in frustration when the warmth of Kat’s mouth disappeared, and it felt like a physical loss like he’s lost a part of his own body…

He almost cried when suddenly his entire length was in her mouth, tip pressed deep into her throat.

“Fuck,” He groaned, willing his body not to move. His hips tensed, and his thighs trembled with almost desperate need to move, but he stopped himself.

She slowly moved her lips off him to speak.

“It’s alright,” Kat showered him with soft, feathery light kissed. “You don’t need to hold back with me.”

His whole body rolled up at these words, and the white noise filled up his eardrums as she took him, all of him, into her mouth again, letting him move as hard and fast as he needed, moaning her approval, stroking his thighs gently with her hands.

Bobby couldn’t make out a single thought, he felt so fucking good, it was impossible to focus on anything but the warmth spreading all over his body. His hips rocked franticly; his hand winded through Kat’s soft hair, and nothing existed in the world at this moment.

She was the one, the only, everything. All the fear, uncertainty, and insecurities disappeared; they didn’t exist anymore. He didn’t care if he isn’t good enough for her if she’ll leave him the moment they’re out in the real world... He didn’t care that they might both end up broken, she was good for him, here, now, always.

_Mine, mine, you’re mine…_

A joint of electricity went down his spine, and Bobby felt the spiral inside of his stomach uncoiling. He pulled at Kat’s hair.

“I-I think… fuck… I‘m gonna…”

She didn’t pull away, taking him as deep as she could, and a million lights exploded before Bobby’s shut eyes, making him cry her name, panting and losing any sense of reality. She didn’t release him until his body went still, only his chest rising and falling heavily.

Bobby couldn’t even move - his bliss made jelly out of his muscles. With slow, gentle kisses Kat moved up his body, caressing his skin softly as her lips traveled up his stomach and across his chest soothingly. 

Kat brushed her nose against his shoulder, laying next to him, her hand drawing patterns on Bobby’s chest. He willed himself to roll over, so they were facing each other, even though it was too dark under the duvet to see anything.

With trembling hand, he pulled her in, kissing her deeply on the mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. Bobby’s hand stroked her back gently until he recomposed himself enough to roll over on top of her, keeping most of his weight above Kat.

“You’re…” He frowned, and a flush of embarrassment colored his face red. “Sometimes I wish I’ve asked Rocco for a few of his special lines, you know, the ones that lure girls into his van.”

Kat chuckled, caressing his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

“God, it feels like so long ago.”

Bobby lowered his face, gently kissing her neck as Kat continued:

“Do you remember when we had that kissing challenge?”

“Hard to forget,” Bobby traced his tongue across her collarbone. “You kissed me.” He gave her a little bite. “And then, apologized for it.”

He huffed.

“I didn’t apologize for the kiss,” Kat caught his face between her palms. “I apologized for _why_ I kissed you at that time.”

She pressed her lips gently to his mouth.

“You said something… you know, the night you told me you love me… you said, I never noticed that I hurt you with my kisses,” Her voice sounded a little strained. “Why’d you never told me? Why’d you let me… continue hurting you?”

_Because it hurt so fucking good._

“Because you’re such a talented kisser?” Bobby smirked. “And I’ve decided it’d be nice to learn a thing or two from the Master.”

Kat shoved him playfully, and Bobby lost his balance, landing hard on top of her.

“Fancy meeting you here,” She whispered into his ear, sending little jolts of electricity up his spine.

“Erm, guys?”

They both stilled.

“It’s me, Rahim,” Golf pro chuckled. “I’m just here… because paper beats rock… and to tell you that there’s a challenge in fifteen minutes.”

They heard his fast footsteps as Rahim trooped away and burst into giggles.

“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all,” Kat brushed off a tear from under her eye. “I guess, we should join the others.”

“But you didn’t…” Bobby trailed off, blushing furiously.

_Thank fucking god for the duvet._

He always blushed easily but with Kat, it was even more intense. With her, everything was more intense.

“Well, I guess, I’ll collect your debt a bit later,” Bobby could hear a smile in her voice before Kat peeked from under the covers. “Uh, fresh air… though it kinda smells like Gary’s been trying to make a toast and accidentally set the Villa on fire.”

_I don’t care what Jared or anyone else says. She’s mine, and they can hit the bricks._

**Ibrahim**

“Did you tell them about the challenge?” Gary grinned the moment golfer walked out of the Villa, still abashed.

“I hate you lot,” Rahim shook his head, as the other islanders burst into giggles.

He, Shannon, Lottie, and Lucas were hanging out on the beanbags when Lucas got a text, announcing the challenge.

“Kat and Bobby aren’t here,” Chelsea noted. “They’re probably still arguing,” She frowned and darted a pointed look at Jared.

And just then, they’ve _heard_ it. Bobby.

“Yeah, babe, something’s telling me they’re past arguing already,” Lottie chuckled, blushing just a little.

Bobby did sound really… _overjoyed_. 

“Well, someone has to go and tell them about the challenge,” Lucas frowned a little.

“You got the text, you go,” Graham shrugged.

“Yeah, no, thank you.”

“Rock paper scissors?” Lottie pushed Lucas just a little aside, forming a circle of other islanders.

And this is how golfer ended up creeping upstairs and praying he doesn’t walk onto something he won’t be able to unsee.

A few minutes later, Kat and Bobby joined the others, greeted with the wolf whistles and a scatter of applause.

“Did you have a good time, Bobbo?” Gary grinned, making the older guy blush furiously.

_Gary’s pretty chilled considering Bobby’s now with his ex._

Kat nudged Gary on a shoulder.

“What? You don’t care if I had a good time?”

Marisol rolled her eyes.

“Can we just start with the challenge already? Not all of us want to know about Kat’s sexcapades.”

“Speak for yourself,” Priya sent the law student a pointed look. “I personally love hearing about Kat’s sexcapades.”

“Yeah, like, when we’re in London, you definitely take us to that sex club you’ve mentioned,” Lottie chimed in, too.

“Are we finally having a chill day?” Shannon leaned into him, and Rahim wrapped an arm around her waist. “It’s nice to see them so relaxed for once.”

“Yeah, it’d be good to have a drama-free day for once,” He planted a small kiss on top of the girl’s head. “We’re so close to the finale, I think, we deserve a break.”

Shannon slid her arm around him, pulling the golfer into a soft, lingering kiss. She wasn’t usually the one for PDA, and he cherished these rare moments she let her guards down. With each day, he felt like they grew closer to each other, and he was so proud of being the one she’s opening up to.

The girl pulled away from him a little, a sign of smile playing at the corners of her lips.

“What?” Rahim stroked a curl out of her face.

“Nothing. You just looked cute.”

Smiling, he pulled her back, cradling her warm, soft body into his arms before they all walked to the challenge stage.

Kat’s phone beeped.

“Islanders! We’ve asked the public to make predictions for each couple, your job is to guess which couple each prediction is about. The couple with the most correct answers will be rewarded with sweet treats.”

“Gotta be ice-lollies,” Gary grinned. “Okay, bring it on!”

“We can win this, easily,” Rahim whispered to Shannon. “You’re literally a mentalist.”

She chuckled.

“You still have no idea what it means, do you?”

“Um… that you’re smart and sexy, and I really like you?” He felt his cheeks flushing.

“Yeah, exactly,” Shannon smirked and gave him a little peck on the cheek. “I reckon, Kat and Bobby are our competition though… Well, _Kat_ is our competition. She’s good at this.”

Kat cleared her throat and grabbed the first card.

“They will end up doing really weird stuff, like pottery classes, and he will probably teach her some weird sex positions, but they’re still kinda cute.”

A few people chuckle.

“Well, it could be a few people,” Rahim scratched his neck.

“Most of the boys here could teach the girls some weird sex positions,” Lottie mused. “The Internet is full of bad ideas, waiting for someone to try them.”

“You’re a woman after my own heart, Lozza,” Bobby smirked.

“Is she, Bob?” Kat narrowed her eyes at him. “You know, I can always bring you back to the firepit and…”

Bobby didn’t let her finish, wrapping redhead tightly in his arms, and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

_Finally, they’re back to themselves._

“Okay, no firepit… for now,” Kat’s breath stuttered as she spoke, but her eyes were sparkling. “Boards up, everyone!”

She scribbled hastily on their board and flipped it to revel “Chelsea and Gary.”

“Yeah, we thought so too,” Rahim flipped their board.

“Most of us did,” Lucas grinned. “What’s the right answer?”

Kat peeled off the sticker.

“Chelsea and Gary”

“I always wanted to go to a couple pottery class, like in that movie, you know?” Chelsea blushed a little. “Though I’m not so sure I’m ready for some kinky stuff you like,” She raised an eyebrow at Gary.

“Oh, so he hasn’t helicoptered you yet?” Noah mused in, blushing.

“He hasn’t what now?!” Lottie’s eyes went wide.

“Oh, right! You’ve promised us to show it one day!” Bobby jumped to his feet. “C’mon, I’m ready to be amazed!”

Rahim glanced at Kat. She was watching Gary and Bobby, thoughtfully. She was smiling but her eyes stayed a tad too serious for a situation like this, and Rahim wondered what exactly she’s been thinking of.

Shannon squeezed his hand under the desk.

“What’s up?”

He smiled at her: she always knew when he was a bit off, even if it was nothing serious.

“Nothing much, just…” Rahim shook it off. “It’s just that I really care about these people, and it sometimes takes me by surprise, you know?”

Shannon nodded.

“I get it. I’m not usually the one to get all melty, but I care about them, too. And it usually takes me way more than three weeks to feel this way.”

For a moment, he saw a vulnerable look in her dark blue eyes, and his heart swollen. Before he could think anything more about it, Kat’s voice brought him back into the moment.

“Not gonna lie, I’m now quite scared to get into bed with this one,” She nudged Bobby on a shoulder, and a few people chuckled. “Next prediction… Oh,” Her face darkened. “She’ll be riding him drunk and angry until she screams out her friend’s guy name, but he’ll be fine cos he blatantly wants her bestie.”

No one knew how to comment that. Shannon scribbled “Lottie and Lucas” and then wiped it off and put “Jared and Marisol.”

A warm, tender feeling washed over Rahim’s chest, and he couldn’t help but pull the girl in and kiss her meaningfully on the lips. She usually came across as collected and cool, cold even, but she wasn’t. She just needed someone to warm her up, and he felt really lucked out to be this person for her.

Marisol and Emily flipped their boards, but no one else rushed to do so.

_They both must feel horrible. Everyone knows Lottie’s still into Gary, and it’s obvious Lucas has feelings for Kat._

“What are you all waiting for?” Jared raised an eyebrow. “It’s not exactly rocket science.”

Slowly, everyone else flipped their boards. Bobby and Kat’s said: “Emily and Graham”. When Rahim looked around, he’d noticed that only Marisol and Emily put “Lucas and Lottie” on their boards.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Marisol huffed. “Don’t you two feel pathetic, knowing that your friends just pity you?”

“At least, _they_ have friends,” Bobby scowled.

Kat peeled off the sticker.

“Figures,” Marisol shrugged.

Kat marked the scoreboard and grabbed another card.

“He’ll invite her to his library after hours, and there will be a table set up with candles and wine, and he’ll propose to her, and then they’ll have the hottest sex on the bookshelves, and he’ll be like “Babe, just don’t ruin this rare edition!”

Everyone erupted into laughter.

“Oh my days!” Chelsea squealed. “I totally see it!”

“We all do,” Lottie smirked at Noah. “I’ve heard him telling Priya not to fold the corners once, and it was literally one of the old magazines we had since day one.”

Priya rubbed Noah’s arm affectionately and leaned over to scribble at the board. The light-hearted atmosphere returned. They’ve played a few more rounds. He used to dread learning about the public’s opinions but not anymore.

Kat once told him that the only thing he can’t change is the way other people see the world – and he can only make sure that he does everything to make sure that he is the person he wants to see in the mirror, and nothing else matters. When he met Shannon, he felt intimidated but also – excited. Before her, he needed reassurance, needed to know that a girl is interested to show some kind of interest himself. But now he felt like he was up for a challenge - and he scored.

“I think it’s the last one,” Kat looked at the card.

Without a word, she tore it in pieces.

“What the hell?” Marisol frowned.

“The game is over,” She turned to Bobby. “I’ll be in the Beach Hut, got a few things to say.”

She marched off before anyone could react, followed by gobsmacked gawks and Marisol’s complaints.

“You were saying about a chill day?” Rahim raised an eyebrow at Shannon and sighed.

“C’mon, big guy,” She rubbed his shoulder. “I’ll give you a massage and teach how to win rock-paper-scissors next time.”

She linked their arms, her touch warm and gentle, and he relaxed, following his dream girl back into the Villa.

**Kat**

She wanted to laugh. Laugh hard, spluttering and clenching at her sides, laugh hysterically, until someone calls a doctor. She was doomed, that’s the only explanation. Just the second she thought her life is finally really _hers_ , yet another shit happens. Last night she picked Bobby, and her only thought was how fucking lucky she is that he still wants to be with her, after everything she’d put him through.

They had just one night – and then, shit hit the fan, again. First, Jared got under her skin. She knew he didn’t love her, but she couldn’t imagine that the only reason he wanted to be with her was that her parents asked him to.

_Dad wouldn’t do it, he’s not that fucking crazy. It’s got to be mom, she literally sponsors Jared’s parents’ foundation for… whatever it’s for. Sick children? White whales? Who even cares?... Surely, he agreed. I can’t believe, for a moment there I was willing to choose him over Bobby…_

Kat kicked the Beach Hut door open, determined to give the producers a piece of her mind. That last prediction just threw her in for a spun, it was all too much. She wouldn’t care if it was just about her being a slut, but it was also about Bobby being a ‘pathetic dud’, and Kat would rather face producers’ rage than see Bobby’s face fall when she revels it’s about them.

 _Reveal_ , she huffed. Of course, it’s about them. 

Everything’s been about them, since day one, even though they didn’t know that. Now, everything has finally started making sense. That girl Meg, Kat didn’t give it much of a thought when she learned from Chelsea about that cheap knock-off of herself, but now she could finally see the bigger picture.

_They knew he loves me, and they knew it hurt him. So, they just used him for the drama. For ratings. And when they’ve noticed my interest, they figured it’d be nice to stir up more drama by bringing Jared in. I hate them, god, I hate this so much._

Kat wished the public voted them out tonight, so she could take Bobby out of here, protect him from these scavengers. She knew how painfully he reacted to drama, and she wanted to get him out of here before they’ve messed him up completely. She didn’t think about herself, she had no willpower for that.

Her therapist always advised to check in with herself, always ask herself questions so she could control her depression, so she could know when she’s depressed… so she could seek help. But she didn’t want to even go there right now, she had the more pressing matter on hands.

_Make sure they don’t fuck with Bobby anymore._

She was angry.

No, she was raging.

And the dismissive “Not now, Kat, we’ll talk about you not following the challenge rules later” didn’t help at all.

_Calm down. You can’t go back to Bobby like this._

She took a deep breath and left the Beach Hut. Lucas was leaning against the wall across the corridor, presumably, waiting for her.

“Oh, hey,” Kat sighed and walked up to him. “Sorry for storming off like that.”

Lucas rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. She sunk into his arms, resting her cheek on his form, warm chest, and closed her eyes, enjoying this feeling of being protected. He didn’t ask about anything, didn’t push her to talk, just kept her in his tight embrace until Kat managed to recompose herself enough to smile just a little.

“You smell like Lottie’s aura cleansing oil,” She giggled.

“Yeah, well, her words “I’m not letting you into my bed until I know you’re free of evil spirits.” And then, she sprayed me all over.”

Kat looked up at him, grinning.

“I bet she did. Once, I woke up to her doing Reiki on me. She only had this crystal pendant and she slapped me on a face with it.”

“She’s such an interesting case, she.”

They both went silent for a moment before Lucas stroked a strand of hair out of Kat’s hair, looking deeply into her eyes.

“Do you want to hang out a bit? Everyone else is watching Rahim and Noah compete who does the most laps in the pool.”

“Lead the way.”

The walked upstairs and settled on the bench at the roof terrace. From where they were seated, they could see everyone around the pool, hidden from them securely.

“Do you think we all will stay friends when we’re out of here?” Kat asked, resting her head in Lucas’ lap.

“What, looking forward to ghosting us?” Lucas smirked, winding his fingers through her curls.

“Yup, exactly,” She nodded. “Thirty days with you lot count as a year with anyone else.”

He nudged her gently on a shoulder.

“Shut up, you,” He thought for a second. “I think most of us will. Lottie and Priya are literally ready to rent a house together with you.”

“What about you?”

Her voice went a little lower.

“Me?”

“You’re not gonna just forget I ever existed once we’re out of here, are you?”

Lucas pulled gently on her hair making Kat look up at him.

“First, it’s a stupid question. Second, it’s an offensive question. Why’d you even ask?”

She swallowed hard, thinking about her answer.

She wasn’t blind or stupid. She knew that he still had feelings for her. And it wasn’t probably smart to hand out together when the show is over. But she had no idea how to survive post-Villa without him, in just a few days this man became her closest friend here, and she wasn’t ready to let go of him, even if it was selfish. He helped her through the dark times, they helped each other, and… and something was telling her, that these dark times are nothing compared to the dark times ahead of them.

“I just… I know, this friendship is… it isn’t the easiest thing in your life.”

“Important things are never easy, kitten.” He stroked his thumb across her cheek. “Plus, what’s the fun in easy?”

Kat’s heart went a bit faster in her chest, and she couldn’t contain a grin spreading across her face.

“You melt,” She shifted her body a little to wrap her arms around man’s torso. “But I’m glad you think so. I’ve actually thought this through already.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah,” She nodded. “So it’s about an hour and forty-five minutes’ drive from my place to yours. We’ll take turns, so, say, first and third Friday of the months I come to Oxford, and second and fourth’ you come to London.”

“I don’t know if I should be impressed by how well you thought it through – or worried that you know where I live even though I never gave you an address.”

Kat chuckled.

“You’ve mentioned your favorite coffee shop is two blocks from where your office is, and you live five blocks from your job. And I happened to know where that coffee shop is, so… I did the maths.”

Lucas looked at her, amused. Without a word, he pulled her up, wrapping Kat into his strong arms.

“Thank you,” He whispered, and Kat’s skin prickled with goosebumps as his hot breath brushed her neck.

She didn’t need to ask what he’s thanking her for – she knew. She knew too well what it’s like, to feel unwanted, scared that the person you care about will just leave you. Lucas went through it with Emily, and Kat went through it with everyone in her pathetic little life.

It was selfish and most likely really, really wrong to keep him in her life, knowing that she’s not _just_ a friend to him – and knowing, that he will never be just a friend to her, either. He was the person who was there for her when she thought that she’s ruined her own world. Someone, who guided her through the broken glass and burning walls.

And there wasn’t even a ghost of a chance that she’ll let go of that, however wrong it might be.

Loud cheering reached them, and they looked down at the others, as Noah was accepting congratulations from the islanders. Even Jared looked just a little less bored.

“Do you want to talk about what happened between you two this morning?”

Lucas released her from his grip, and Kat sat up, leaning her back against the cushions.

“Does everyone know that something has happened?”

“Pretty much,” He frowned. “You know, nothing stays a secret around here for too long.”

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Kat bit her lip, thinking about their night together. Bobby literally walked on them and they haven’t noticed. If it was anyone else, by the next morning, the entire Villa would know.

She stretched her legs and wiggled her toes at Lucas.

“What? Just because I agreed to spend three and a half hours twice a month driving to your stupid town you think you own me now?” He mocked indignation.

“Exactly,” Kat nodded, purposely ignoring the memory of him, kneeling before her, as she poured tequila down her leg and into his mouth.

_It is definitely a terrible idea._

His warm, strong hands took a hold of her foot as Lucas started pressing his thumbs into her soles.

“Apparently, I’m an idiot,” Kat rested her head against her hand. “I thought he’s here for me, but he’s here because my parents got scared that I’ll end up with Bobby.”

She said it calmly, wondering, how she’d managed that. Maybe, her heart went through pain overload and now has tolerance for it?

“How does that work?” Lucas’ fingers stopped for a moment, but he returned to massage almost immediately.

“So, apparently, my mom was concerned about me being here all the way, but after the heart rate challenge she and dad went mad,” Kat blushed. “And they figured my feelings for Bobby and panicked that I’ll decide to stick with him. You know, after the show and… Well, they’re convinced I’m going back to the city any time soon now, and they’re worried that Bobby won’t fit in in their little reptile house.”

She had to take a deep breath to continue - talking about her family has been always unpleasant at the very least, but now, her entire body rebelled against those people.

“Bobby asked me about your family today,” Lucas slowly released her foot and took a grip of another. “He’s concerned that he isn’t good enough… That he’ll embarrass you.”

Kat felt her insides boil.

“I hate this,” She growled. “Now, through Jared, my family has messed with Bobby’s head. And they wonder why I barely speak to them.”

“I think you should talk to Bobby.” Lucas’s hands slipped up to her ships, kneading tensed muscles gently. “Before we’re out of here and he googles up and finds out your family owns half of the Rhode Island.”

She chuckled.

“It’s not half, but it’s cute you’d remembered.”

“Kidding? I was so happy to learn that I’m not the posh one here, too bad they never brought up your poshness.”

“That’s because I’m not,” She stuck her tongue out of her mouth. “I’m like… a girl next door, only smart.”

Lucas burst into giggled.

“Yeah, and also, the girl who lives in a next-door president suit at Palace hotel.”

“Details,” She smirked.

_It’s so unbelievably easy, just to talk to him… He won’t judge me, and he won’t get intimidated and… I wish it was different._

Kat frowned at her thoughts. It was like she told Bobby, she was horrible at managing her emotions, but she was willing to get better at it, for him. Lucas was right, she should talk to Bobby. Make sure that he understands that she won’t let her family, Jared or anyone else to come between them.

Priya’s loud voice echoed through the Villa suddenly.

“Guys! Public vote results’ announcement in an hour! Get ready!”

“Wow, she’s so loud,” Lucas noted. “I guess we should go and get ready.”

Kat nodded and they went downstairs. Other’s voices were much closer now as the islanders went back inside to get ready for the night. Lucas squeezed Kat’s hand, stopping before the girls’ dressing room.

“Thank you,” She whispered. “I’m lucky to have you.”

She placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth and brushed his cheek.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

When he left, Kat stumbled into the dressing room. The public vote wasn’t something she was worried about – she didn’t care about this show, not now, when she finally had Bobby. But she was scared that one of her friends might be in danger. She crossed out Noah and Priya and Rahim and Shannon, those were definitely safe, judging by the fan predictions for their couples. The public mostly hated on Lottie and Lucas and her and Bobby, as far as she could tell.

_If Lucas goes today…_

She stopped herself, frowning at her own reflection.

_He won’t go, it’s not happening. Everything’s going to be fine._

She plugged her curling wand in and started filling her eyebrows out of boredom. Soon, other girls joined her in the dressing room, and the noise of blow driers and hiss of hairsprays consumed her like white noise.

“Whatcha wearing tonight?” Lottie strutted up to her, a plea in her eyes. “If you’re not wearing your black wrap dress…”

“You’re free to borrow my clothes whenever you want, Lola,” Kat smiled at her.

“Oi!” Priya chimed in. “Lottie can borrow your clothes, and I can’t?!”

Redhead rolled her eyes.

“Course you can, babe.”

“That’s what we like to hear,” The girls high fived each other, rummaging through the hangers.

“You’re true mobsters,” Kat giggled.

“You should wear this,” Priya passed her a red two-piece. “It screams “too hot to care” and it fits perfectly for tonight.”  
Kat grabbed the hanger and went behind the dressing screen to get changed. She loved this outfit, loved the bright red color, and sheer layers of the tulle skirt. It looked beautiful with her fair skin and flaming locks of hair.

“Wow,” Priya whistled. “Bobby’s bound to get a little stroke the moment he sees you.”

“You look stunning, Kat,” Chelsea smiled at her. “Ugh, would someone help me with these earrings?”

“Sure, babe,” Lottie leaned over to help her. “These are so pretty!”

“I got a pair of killer heels that’d look gorgeous with this dress,” Priya mused.

“What I’m hearing is that I’ll tower above Bobby if I wear them,” Kat raised an eyebrow. “I need something less… killer.”

It was stupid, really, but she just couldn’t stand when a guy was shorter than her. Barefoot, she was two inches shorter than the baker, and sometimes she wished he was taller, like Lucas or Rahim but…

“I’ll just wear these,” She pointed at a pair of studded sandals.

“Good choice,” Priya grabbed one shoe. “Ugh, how often do you go to the store to get the studs fixed?”

“Literally, every time I wore it,” Kat sniggered. “I thought it’s just me, they always give me _looks_.”

“What are you two chirping about?” Lottie cut in.

“Shoes,” Priya waved a sandal before the blonde’s face. “You’d expect something that costs half of the rent to be less… problematic, but no.”

“I’ll wait for you guys outside,” She smiled at Lottie and Priya and walked out of the room.

Before she could take a few steps, Shannon caught up to her.

“Hey,” Poker girl looked up at Kat. “I’ll go with you.”

The walked down the stairs together and headed towards the empty kitchen.

_We’ve barely spent any time just the two of us. She’s been always nice to me though, and she and Rahim are so good together._

“Champagne?” Kat nodded at the bottles.

“Yes, please.”

Kat grabbed one of the bottles and popped the cork expertly.

“Impressive,” Shannon watched her closely.

“Thanks,” Kat sniggered. “It’s kind of a must when you grow up on Upper East.”

She said it casually, knowing that Shannon won’t push her for more.

“Cheers, Kat.”

They sipped on their drinks in friendly silence.

“Thank you,” Kat said unexpectedly to even herself. “For earlier, I know you knew that prediction was about Lottie and Lucas and I know how competitive you are. But you spared their feelings, so thank you.”

Shannon gave her a hint of a smile.

“What can I say? I’m a softie sometimes.”

Bobby, Gary, and Lucas walked up to them.

“Wow,” Bobby’s cheeks colored pink as he took her in. “You look… stunning.”

“Oh, I do, do I?”

She eyed him up and down.

_He’s different. He stands different, and he looks different, and he feels different._

Kat walked up to Bobby and leaned into him, caressing her hands up his back.

“Do you want to go to the firepit before no one else is there?” She whispered softly into his ear, ghosting her hot breath on the soft sensitive skin of his neck.

“Yeah,” Bobby slipped his fingers between hers, sending shivers down her spine.

Kat’s heart picked up the tempo. She was constantly wound up, torn between her fears and a desperate desire not to fall into their dark, sticky embrace. Bobby was the only thing that kept her afloat, his touch, and his kiss was everything she needed.

The moment they walked up to the bench around the firepit, Kat pushed him down on the seat, straddling his thighs. Bobby’s eyes widened but he leaned into her kiss obediently, parting his lips to let her tongue in. He pressed his hand gently to her cheek, caressing soft skin with his thumb, and relief washed over her – he needs it as much as she does.

He needs her as much as she needs him.

Bobby’s tongue roamed her mouth, and his free arm traveled her body. His perfect fingers brushed her thigh, soft and tender, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more of him, all of him. Kat rolled her hips against his, drawing a soft gasp out of Bobby’s mouth. With urgency, she slipped her hands under his half-undone shirt, raking fingers up his back.

She was scared and confused, this dark, heavy fog spreading in her chest more and more with each passing day. She didn’t know how much time they have until the darkness comes crashing her, and she wanted to make this time count.

Kat pressed her chest against Bobby’s, and he felt her heart flutter. Her hips were moving gently against his, and it was insane, as both of them knew that someone’s bound to catch them any moment now. But Bobby didn’t care, his hands moved down her body to grip at her ass to pull the girl even closer.

“Fuck,” He whispered, as his lips moved down her neck, kissing and biting lightly, as she dipped her nails deeper into his skin.

The distant voices were now much closer, and she groaned in frustration, pulling slightly away, short of breath. Bobby’s cheeks were bright pink, and his pupils blown wide, and hands trembling.

“You’ll have to just sit on my lap through this,” He whispered to her, shifting a little beneath her, and she felt his stauner pressed against her.

God, she loved it, how turned on he was because of her.

“I-I…” The words stuck in her mouth, she just couldn’t say it. She loved him so much but couldn’t bring herself to say it.

Bobby watched Kat’s face intently for a few seconds and then leaned over to press a few gentle kisses across her jawline.

“I love you, too,” He breathed out, caressing her cheeks softly with his fingertips. “Are you okay, Kat?” Bobby asked, just a little furrow between his brows. “Today’s been… a weird one, at least.”

She wasn’t okay, and they both knew it. But what could she tell him? That the man she used to love shuttered her heart in pieces? That she hated herself for hurting Bobby? That she’d rather erased twenty-four years of her life out of her memory? That she was broken beyond repair?

“I’ll be fine, I promise,” She kissed him softly on the cheek. “Will you?”

“As long as you’re with me,” Bobby returned the kiss, and Kat shuffled in his lap until her back was pressed against the baker’s chest, and his arms were wrapped securely around her waist.

“Hey, guys,” Noah and Priya were the first to join them.

They took their seat next to them, and Priya leaned over to whisper to Kat.

“You okay?”

_Everyone keeps asking me that, but they don’t really want to know the truth, do they?_

“Yeah, don’t worry about me,” Kat managed a little smile.

“Good,” The older girl nodded. “It’s been a weird day, with that argument in the morning, and then after the challenge…”

Priya clasped her hand over her mouth.

“What argument after the challenge?” Kat’s voice was deceptively calm.

“Babe!” Noah shook his head. “It’s really nothing,” He turned to Kat. “You know how it works here, everyone wants to know about everything.”

Kat narrowed her eyes, looking at the librarian and Priya in turns.

“Did someone try to suss something out of Jay?”

_God, why is this my life?_

“Not that it worked,” Priya huffed under her breath.

_Of-fucking-course it didn’t work. Who are they taking him for? He eats people like these poor souls for breakfast._

“We were just worried about you guys,” Noah looked a bit guilty. “I wasn’t thrilled about the idea but… I’ve played along.”

“So that’s why you and Lottie disappeared before they finished laps earlier today?” Bobby glanced at Priya.

“Yeah,” Priya nodded. “But he politely asked us to go screw ourselves, and… well, I felt like shit after speaking to the guy for like four minutes. And I’m sorry Kat, but he’s a prick, and I can’t believe you liked him.”

Kat sniggered.

_Liked._

_I didn’t like him._

_I was ready to fucking die for him._

“He’s just… don’t take personally anything he says. He’s from a very different… reality, so don’t expect him to, you know, act somehow humanly.”

Bobby’s grip of her waist loosened just a little, and Kat knew it was because she basically went into defense mode over his rival. At least, it’s what he must think it was. But Bobby had no idea how life works in her world, and Kat didn’t want him to learn it anytime soon. Whatever her parent’s problem with her is, she didn’t care.

And if it means she can’t go back to the city, so be it. She’d rather never go back home than drag Bobby into her family drama.

Shortly, everyone else joined them at the firepit. She caught Jared’s gaze, and he gave her an up-nod.

“Lovely dress, Katherine.” He glanced at Bobby. “Too bad you’ll have to keep buying lovely things yourself if you don’t want to end up wearing Primark.”

“How do you even…”

She stopped herself, realizing that asking Jared how he ever knows about Primark would be at least weird, considering he just went off on Bobby. This morning, she got so angry when he said those things about Bobby being not good enough for her… It broke her heart to know that someone she used to love has just been playing with her feelings. But now… there was no anger, and no hurt, there was nothing.

When she caught Jay and Bobby fighting in the kitchen, Gary in the middle, all the pain was worth it. Bobby was fighting for her, for his right to be with her – and it made her realize that she just doesn’t care anymore.

She took Jared to the firepit but there was nothing much she wanted to say. She just didn’t care, she was finally free from him, and his words couldn’t hurt her anymore.

“You’re a lucky girl, Marisol,” Kat turned to the girl by his side. “Among all the guys for whom you were the last resort, this one won’t dump you for me.”

Silence fell over them. She was never the one to go off on someone first, especially, not here. She figured almost off the bat that Bobby hated being caught up in the drama, and he hated when people argued – and she wanted to protect him, so she would play Villa’s therapist and she would let a lot of shit to just slip, unnoticed. But now – now she felt like Bobby was finally on her side, that she could be her true self, and her true self wasn’t exactly tolerant.

Marisol opened her mouth to say something, but she got cut off by Noah’s phone.

“Guys,” He cleared his throat. “A text. Islanders, the public has been voting for their favorite couples. The couple with the most voted is…”

Shannon’s phone beeped.

“Priya and Noah.”

Everyone exploded in applause.

“Great job, guys!” Bobby patted Noah’s back.

“You know, I look great in horrible clothes,” Kat smirked. “You know, even as horrible as bridesmaids’ dresses usually are.”

The couple blushed, but Kat caught Priya’s happy gaze.

“Next couple is…” Chelsea smiled. “Lottie and Lucas.”

Kat breathed out. Lucas turned to hug his partner, but his hand found Kat’s knee and squeezed it firmly. Bobby’s phone beeped.

“Next couple safe from the dumping is… Rahim and Shannon.”

Kat watched the golfer as he wrapped his girl into a tight embrace, and she was happy. Her friends were happy, and so was she. If she leaves now, she’d be even happier.

Lucas’ phone beeped, and he grinned widely.

“Kat and Bobby.”

She felt Bobby’s hands guiding her head back so he could press his lips against hers.

“I’d die if you left and I had to stay,” Lucas whispered to her when finally, everything went quiet.

“Likewise,” She entwined their fingers together.

Graham’s phone beeped.

“The last couple safe from the dumping is… Gary and Chelsea.”

“Ugh!” Chelsea’s eyes welled up. “Thank god, I was so worried!”

Gary hugged her, planting a small kiss on top of her head.

“So?” Emily looked around. “What now?”

Kat caught Jared’s gaze. He looked indifferent, bored even.

_Why would he care? He’s just here because my parents asked him to break me up with Bobby, and he failed. But Marisol… She looked gobsmacked. If Emily didn’t snake her like that if she and Graham were still together…_

Her phone buzzed in her hand, and Kat looked down at the screen.

“Islanders, now it’s your turn to make a decision. Vote in your couples for one couple you think deserves to stay on Love Island.”

“We’ve got to decide?” Chelsea frowned.

“Looks like it,” Noah nodded. “I guess, we should all split up and get this done.”

Jared opened his mouth as if to say something but then shook his head, and whispered into Marisol’s ear instead.

Bobby walked Kat over to the daybeds.

“You okay?” He studied her face intently.

“I am,” She nodded. “Just… I just know that this decision will be wrong, no matter who we pick.”

“Do you… do you want him to say?” Bobby tried his hardest to sound unbothered, but she could see the concern in his eyes.

“I don’t,” Kat took a gentle hold of his hand. “But I don’t think it’s fair on Marisol to leave now. She had horrible luck in here, for the most part, because of me.”

“What? Kat, you can really blame yourself!”

“Why? She blames me, and she’s right. Literally, every single guy she liked chose me over her, and the only guy who didn’t was Rocco – and he got dumped. Even Graham, who’s supposedly was into her, said that stupid shit about me and… I feel bad for her, no matter what else.”

Bobby caressed her cheek gently with his thumb.

“You truly are special.”

She sniggered sardonically.

“Yeah, a special kind of idiot,” Kat shook her head. “I also don’t think Graham deserves to leave. He’s a great guy, and he deserves to stay… But Emily… I don’t think it’s good for Lucas if she stays.”

Kat shook her head, watching Priya and Noah as they made their way back to the firepit.

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Bobby asked quietly, tracing his fingers across her bare shoulders.

“Really?”

Kat’s heart fluttered in her heart: Bobby never took sides, ever. And now, he’s willing to throw himself on a pillbox.

“Yeah,” He gave her a kiss and pulled his phone out of the pocket and typed fast. “Done. Let’s go join the others.”

Before he could move, redhead wrapped him into her arms, pressing her lips against his. She didn’t know what to say, and she doubted that the words would be enough anyway. Her hands roamed his body as she parted his lips with her tongue, deepening the kiss. Bobby gasped slightly into her mouth, sliding his hands up her thighs and taking a firm hold of her hips.

“Thank you,” She whispered, covering his face with fast, hot kisses.

Bobby’s hands moved up her back to tangle in her hair pulling at it slightly to return her mouth back to his, drawing her into a long, meaningful kiss.

They were both out of breath when Kat slightly pulled away.

“I wish we didn’t have to get back to them,” Bobby sighed.

Kat chuckled.

“What?”

“Nothing really, it’s just… I don’t know anyone else who loves being around people as much as you do.”

“Well, you’re the only people I want to be around now,” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “But we have to join them before they sent someone searching for us.”

They got up and walked slowly back to the others, hand in hand.

“Alright?” Gary glanced at them, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Kat nodded as they took their seats.

Lottie’s phone beeped.

“I guess, that’s it,” She exchanged looks with Lucas. “The couple that will be dumped from the Villa tonight is… Jared and Marisol.”

Marisol’s loud barking laughter echoed through the Villa.

“Of course,” She locked eyes with Kat. “I bet you’re happy.”

“Don’t blame this on Kat!” Lottie interrupted. “I’m tired of your jealous petty ass attacking her for just being better than you. If no one wants you it’s your fucking fault, and instead of psychoanalyzing the shit out of everyone, you should just analyze your own role in your bungs.”

“Just so you know, Marisol,” Bobby looked coldly at the law student. “Kat just said that she feels bad for you and that you deserve to stay. But I disagree, you don’t. You’ve been nothing but salty and mean to her, and you got only yourself to blame that the things worked the way they did for you.”

“Such a charming speech from someone who never got Kat’s back before,” Jared snickered at him. “Always everyone’s friend, but never when she needed one.”

“Oh, give it a rest, mate,” Gary butted in. “Everyone knows you tried to turn Kat’s head and failed, you’re just as salty as Marisol. Whatever your deal is, no one cares. Piss out.”

Lottie chuckled.

“Piss out?”

“What, they used to say it…”

“Yeah, before you were even born,” The blonde looked at him, somehow amused.

Marisol’s phone beeped.

“It’s time,” She turned to Jared, and he shrugged.

“I’ll help you pack,” Shannon offered to Marisol, and slowly, everyone went back to the main level.

Bobby turned to Kat, taking her face into his hands.

“Are you okay?”

“Honestly? I am. I mean, I’m not stupid, I know I’ll see him sooner rather than later but… it’d be off-camera and I’ll have a chance to slap him, so I’m kinda excited,” Kat finished with a grin.

Bobby pulled her closer in, and she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Thick, heavy fog in her chest grew a little bigger, circling around her lungs, sinking slowly into her blood, embracing her heart just as Bobby embraced her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	47. And before you sleep at night, you pray to me, your lucky star, your singing satellite...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As some of you might've noticed, I've changed the rating (finally). I've been contemplating for quite some time (ever since hot kitchen bits with Lucas), and have finally accepted that M just won't cut it anymore 😆
> 
> Also, again, some of you have already noticed, but I've added a series to this FF, so yeah, there's going to be a post Villa drama as well (lol).
> 
> I hope y'all are doing good, I love you guys to bits ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Now I'm drowning in the bottle that I couldn't wake and  
> Hoping that you'll come and save me again  
> I must be dreaming  
> That I'm the one to take your heart away..."
> 
> [1995 - Emmit Fenn]

**Lucas**

Yesterday, they woke up to the announcement of Graham leaving the Villa.

“Thank you for making me feel welcomed,” He said, looking at the islanders. “But I thought about it, and I want to be with Marisol, and I don’t want to wait until the finale to see her.”

Emily had to leave, too, which was a huge relief. Even though the old feelings were forsaken and forgotten, she was still the girl who turned him into this jealous ball of nerves.

Now, they had three days and five couples until the show finale.

For him, it didn’t really matter. He and Lottie became good mates but there wasn’t much more there. Lottie was still somewhat into Gary, even though she was clearly determined to work it out sooner rather than later. And he… He just wasn’t ready to name that heart-clenching feeling that lived inside of his chest.

Kat asked him directly if he wants to stay friends after the show is over, and he saw fear in her eyes, fear of rejection, of being left, again. He knew that never seeing her again would be in his best interests, but he just couldn’t imagine life without her.

They went through a rollercoaster of emotions these past few weeks.

He came into the Villa to escape his routine, to have a few weeks without responsibilities, and maybe, to meet a girl and have a summer fling. Instead, met Kat.

Even from watching the show, he knew she was special. And he _felt_ it during their date on his first day in the Villa. There was always something about her that he couldn’t wrap his mind around, and this enigma was the first thing he’s fallen for.

He hasn’t noticed how it happened. First, it was this compelling, overwhelming desire that pulled Lucas to this girl as if on a string.

Then, it was this irrational fear that she might find someone else while the girls were away. He didn’t know why he’d got so worried over someone he’s known for about a week, and it pushed him to do the stupidest thing possible.

He betrayed her trust because he’s got scared of his own feelings. He liked her much more than he was willing to admit, and he got scared that this feeling isn’t mutual, and he preferred to make sure his pride wouldn’t get hurt… And he hurt Kat.

And then, there was that night. The night that has changed everything for him.

Never, never in his life he’s let someone take control over him as Kat did. For fuck’s sake, he doesn’t let the girls play with his hair because he feels too self-conscious – and he let her control what he did and _how_ he did it.

He trusted her - now, he trusted her completely, but it was too late.

And the more she’s been falling for Bobby, the more Lucas’s been falling for her.

The last straw was the day Jared and Emily arrived. If not for Kat, he’d lost his mind that day, he knew that much. All the old wounds opened up and were bleeding, and only Kat could understand him, only her he trusted enough to finally open up. To tell her something even his mother didn’t know – that he loved Emily to the point he wanted to spend his lifetime with her, ignoring his own prejudices against marriage, ignoring everything.

And he’s fallen for the way this redhead opened up to him, too.

He’s fallen fast and hard, but he wasn’t going to think about it, not now, not ever.

Lucas shook his head, returning his mind back into the kitchen. He, Noah, and Rahim were on breakfast duty.

“Coffee’s ready,” Golf pro poured the last portion into a mug. “Eggs?”

“Eggs too,” Noah nodded.

Both of them stared at Lucas. He was still holding a basket of bread that he was supposed to toast.

“You alright?” The librarian patted his shoulder. “I’ll help you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Lucas frowned. “I just got lost in thought, sorry.”

He saw Noah and Rahim exchange glances.

“How are you doing, really?” Noah took the basket out of Lucas’ hands. “These past few days were kind of rough.”

“It’s okay now,” It was still hard for him to have this sort of conversation with the guys, but he appreciated the concern and didn’t want to sound ungrateful. “Really, but I reckon I’ll need another vacation after this vacation.”

He let out a chuckle, and the other two guys grinned, too.

“Yeah, these past six weeks were really full-on.”

“At least, you’re leaving with a girlfriend,” Lucas smiled at Noah.

“I haven’t asked her officially yet… I mean, it’s kind of stupid, to ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend after we’ve decided we’re moving in together.”

“Wow,” Ibrahim spun round on his heel. “That’s huge!”

“Congrats!” Lucas squeezed Noah’s shoulder. “Are you moving to Manchester or…?”

“We haven’t decided yet, but it doesn’t matter, I’m happy either way,” Noah was beaming, and Lucas couldn’t help but smile, too. It was great news, and he needed those right now.

Rahim looked up and yelped:

“Guys, breakfast is ready!”

“This sounds so much better than “Guys! Got a text!” Lucas mused. “I’m looking forward to just read the message, you know, silently.”

Kat, Priya, and Lottie strolled out of the Villa.

“Morning,” Redhead smiled at the boys. “That’s so sweet you’re cooking for us.”

“Lottie’s words exactly: “If someone doesn’t make us breakfast, I’m jinxing you all” Lucas chuckled.

“Oi! I was just being… motivational,” Blonde girl grinned, taking a sip of coffee eagerly. “Wow, it’s great. Means it wasn’t Noah who’s made it,” She winked at the librarian and grabbed another mug for Kat.

Rahim just made black coffee, so Lucas went over to the fridge and grabbed some milk and then sugar.

“Morning.”

She looked stunning even in her ridiculous breakfastgate t-shirt and PJ shorts. She didn’t even need to try, she _was_ beautiful.

“Where’s Bobby?” Lucas poured some milk into her coffee, sliding on the barstool next to her.

“They asked him to go into the Beach Hut,” Redhead took a large sip of coffee. “I’m not gonna miss those awkward sessions when we’re out of here.”

Lucas nodded: for him, those confessions were the hardest part, even though he wasn’t exactly honest while talking about his feelings. But even those bits of truth that he’d let slip were enough to make him hate himself the moment he’s out of here and watches the show back.

His phone beeped, and so did everyone else’s.

“Well, that’s ominous,” Lottie frowned.

Lucas looked down at the screen.

“Please, pick a current islander you have a history with, who is not your partner, and write an anonymous confession to them. You’ll have until midday to choose the person and write your confession. Do not discuss it with anyone.”

“Has everyone got that text?!” They heard Chelsea’s high-pitch squeal even before they saw her.

“It’s well weird,” Gary grimaced, following her into the kitchen. “Like, what kind of history?”

“And what kind of confession?” Lucas frowned.

“It’s not that hard to figure,” Kat’s face was impossible to read as she spoke. “It has to be something that you wouldn’t tell into that person’s face. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have asked for anonymity.”

Lucas's heart sunk in his chest. He only had a history with one islander: Kat. And he had so many things he couldn’t say in her face – how’s he supposed to pick just one?

He glanced at the redhead.

_She’s gonna be the order of the day. Me and Gary both have a history with her. There was also her kiss with Noah. Bobby’s gonna pick Chelsea for his confession, and Rahim will pick Lottie – they were coupled up at one point…_

He thought about everyone’s choices just to keep his mind from thinking who _Kat_ will choose for her confession. He didn’t even know what he was dreading more: that Kat picks him and apologizes for their second night together – or if she picks someone else.

Finally, everyone gathered in the kitchen, and a buzz of voices soothed Lucas’ racing mind. He watched Bobby making a beeline to Kat, and then wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Baker’s chest was pressed firmly into Kat’s back when he leaned over to take a bite of her toast.

“Is this how it will always be?” She sighed in mock exasperation, feeding him some more.

“Too right,” Bobby smirked. “A lifetime of sharing food, get used.”

Kat rolled her eyes, but there was a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

_A lifetime._

A lifetime of watching her happily ever after with someone else.

Lucas shook it off and put down his mug. He needed some time alone, away from the others, so he went to the pool, hoping that doing laps would help to clear his mind.

Lottie walked over to the pool some time later and lowered herself on the coping, watching him lazily.

“Hey,” Lucas swam up to her, resting his head on his crossed hands.

“Hey,” Blonde nodded. “Funny how almost no one ever uses the pool.”

“The water gets too warm during the day,” He mused. “It’s only good early in the morning.”

 _Or late at night,_ He bit his tongue, rushing the images out of his head.

“Can we talk?” Lottie frowned a little, and Lucas nodded. “I just… well, these last couple of days were crazy, I guess, I just wanted to ask if you’re okay with being in a final couple with me. I mean, we’ve talked about it on the recoupling night, but…”

She trailed off, kicking the water slightly with her toes.

“I am,” He said firmly. “I’m glad you’ve picked me.”

“Are you?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, after that stupid prediction challenge…”

Lucas watched her face intently, catching the sudden vulnerability in her green eyes. He’s never noticed her eyes were a bright shade of green up until now, and it took him by surprise.

Ho _w is that even possible, to see someone every day for weeks and never notice such a vivid feature?_

“It was just yet another way to mess with our heads,” He shrugged, squeezing her knee tentatively.

“Do you know what Kat and Bobby’s said?” Lottie’s cheeks blushed just a little at his comforting touch.

“Not exactly,” He replied. “I know she went to the Beach Hut and yelled at the producers though,” A smirk stretched across Lucas’ face. “But I reckon it’s got to be about Bobby more than about her.”

Lottie nodded thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I figured that much. She wouldn’t have gone mad if it was about her being a bitch or whatever.”

They both went silent for a minute. Lottie’s eyes were locked on the hills ahead, and her face was strangely unfazed. It was a new look for Villa’s witch-in-residence, and it took Lucas by surprise: Lottie was anything but chill.

“So… are you okay being in a couple with me?” He returned her question, stretching his arm across the coping.

“I am,” Lottie looked down at him. “Honestly, at this point, there’s no other person in here I’d rather spend these last few days with.”

Lucas couldn’t contain a surprised glance towards Gary, who was sitting on the lounger by himself, looking at his phone. Lottie caught his gaze and let out a sardonic chuckle.

“Well…” She shook her head. “I don’t mind him and Chelsea together, it wasn’t working between us anyway. I’d rather be with you than with someone who doesn’t share my feelings. The fact that you’re ridiculously hot doesn’t hurt.”

“It works both ways,” He returned the compliment. “And yeah, I get it. I think I feel kind of the same.”

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Lottie’s mouth cracked with a smirk.

“We’re such losers,” She burst into laughter, and Lucas joined her a moment later. They laughed hard and long, and they both felt the tension buildup leaving their bodies slowly.

He saw her clearly for the first time now. Not this girl with a fucking tree on her leg and heavy makeup who’s always up at someone’s throat – but a person, who experienced intense growth and shift of life values, someone who’s come a really long way to become someone they always aspired to be.

“What?” Lottie noticed his stare.

“Nothing,” Lucas smiled casually. “It’s just nice, you know? Hanging out like this, no drama.”

“Don’t say that!” She shoved him on a shoulder. “The moment someone says that we’re having a chill day, a phone beeps, and everything goes straight to hell.”

“Relax, Lottie,” Lucas splashed her with water. “It’s less than three days until the finale, and yesterday, we’ve spent half of the day watching out for plastic dolls. It can’t get worse than that.”

Lottie frowned but nodded. Yesterday’s challenge went predictably bad for everyone except Noah and Priya, who had way too much fun changing nappies and feeding a creepy plastic doll. Lucas giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just remembered Kat’s doll,” Lucas whipped beneath his eye. “I still can’t forget Bobby’s yelp, I had no idea he’s afraid of clowns.”

“I still think Bobby was a bit too harsh on Kat for not being a fan of this challenge,” Lottie noted. “I was like, Jeez, it’s just a doll, don’t go mad that your girl doesn’t want to play with it like a crazy person.”

Lucas nodded: Bobby really went unnecessary argumentative about Kat’s lack of maternal instinct towards Satan – their baby doll. Surely, they’ve made up right after and then decided to do a playdate with Lucifer, Lucas and Lottie’s doll, but… But everyone could see, that the pressure of the last few days was finally catching up with the couple.

When the challenge was over, Lucas hung back and overheard the end of Kat and Bobby’s chat right by the baby crib.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” Bobby brushed Kat’s cheek with his lips.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t take it as seriously as you did,” Kat was stroking Bobby’s back. “I should’ve known it’s a big deal to you.”

“It’s not!” Bobby frowned. “I mean, I’ve always wanted kids… and I got a bit defensive over this doll… but none of that matters, I mean, I’ve got you, I don’t need anything else.”

And just like that, Bobby pretty much said he’d give up on something he’s been wanting forever, for Kat.

Lucas never wanted kids himself, even when he was with Emily. Maybe, he was too selfish – or maybe, his mom was right, and he just hasn’t met someone he’d want to have kids with. But Bobby looked like someone who’d wanted to start a family sooner rather than later, and it got Lucas thinking: if he was with Kat and she wanted children, would he be willing to do it for her?

He didn’t have an answer to that, and it freaked him out – because having no answer meant that the answer might’ve been a ‘yes’. And he wasn’t ready to think about what that might mean.

“It’s almost eleven-thirty,” Lottie said sometime after. “I’m gonna text that confession, it’s almost the time.”

“Oh, yeah, right.”

Lucas rested both of his elbows on the coping.

“I guess I’ll do the same. See you in a bit.”

When Lottie left, he stared at the screen, reading and re-reading the last text. He looked around: most of the islanders scattered around the Villa, and he could see almost everyone from where he was. Only Kat and Bobby were nowhere to be seen.

 _They’re probably having another scheduled sex session_ , he frowned at his thought. He didn’t want to think about Kat having sex with Bobby, but ever since the last recoupling, someone always caught them together as these two weren’t exactly discreet.

He had absolutely no right to feel this way, it was only his own fault he wasted her.

Lucas shook off whatever feeling has been eating on him and started typing. It might be a good thing, to get this off his chest – even though he wasn’t exactly sure what ‘this’ was.

**Bobby**

He put away his phone and stretched out on the bed. Kat went to the girls’ dressing room to send her confession, and Bobby was just waiting for her to get back and purposely not thinking about what Kat’s confession might sound like. Or who’s the person her confession meant for.

_Lucas. Gary. Noah kissed her – he might actually pick her for his confession. But who will she pick?_

Bobby rolled off the bed and walked over to the window to look outside. He couldn’t see much from here, mostly just the hills and the pool. Lottie said something to Lucas and wandered off, leaving him alone. The older guy looked even more introspective than usual these days.

Surprisingly, Bobby didn’t feel jealous. He wasn’t a jealous type anyway, but when Jared arrived into the Villa, he felt it. Jealousy. It was horrible and he didn’t want to experience it ever again – but he was prepared to. When he saw Kat and Lucas together, when he noticed fast glances Lucas threw at the redhead… But Lucas was nothing but respectful, and Bobby was actually glad that Kat had a friend in the physiotherapist.

It was a weirdly deep and tender friendship for a guy like Lucas, and Bobby found himself encouraging it. Not only because it was important to Kat, but also because there was a part of him that felt guilty for being the one who took the girl from Lucas. Sure, it was Kat’s decision but… but Bobby never was the guy who gets the girl his mate likes, and Lucas was surely his mate.

Two cold hands slid around his waist, pulling Bobby into a cuddle.

“Hey,” Kat brushed her lips gently against the back of his neck. “You’re done?”

“Yep,” Bobby twisted his body around until he was face to face with the girl. She looked up at him from beneath lowered lashes, biting her lip gently. “It’s unfair,” He kissed the tip of her nose.

“What exactly?” Kat asked softly, tracing her hands up his back, her nails scratching lightly on his skin.

“You’re breath-taking,” Bobby coiled his arms around her neck, coaxing her face closer to his. “Every time I see you, I want to bundle you up and keep you forever,” He frowned a little. “But not in a creepy way.”

She raised an eyebrow at him as if cogitating his words.

“I might have a solution for that,” She whispered softly in the tiny space between them. “I’ll let you know when I’ve figured the details.”

Kat lifted slightly on her tiptoes, brushing her lips across Bobby’s jawline, tracing a path of light gentle kisses up to his ear. Her teeth nibbled gently on his earlobe, drawing a quiet moan of pleasure out of the baker’s mouth.

His heart thumped faster in his chest as Kat’s hand slowly traveled across Bobby’s chest and down his stomach, tracing his V with her index finger. She cocked her head up and locked their eyes. Bobby swallowed hard, noticing her eyes going a shade darker as her finger slipped between the skin of his ab and the waistband of his shorts.

They only had sex this morning, and he already was dying for her touch.

“I want you,” She whispered, leaning into him.

“You have me.”

Bobby grabbed her by the waist, switching their spots so he could sit her up on the windowsill, standing between her legs. He leaned over to start kissing her neck, holding her securely in his arms. Kat tilted her head back, giving him better access.

_She’s everything._

He had no idea how she always managed to make his heart hammer in his chest, and his hands tremble, and his cock harden with just a little touch. He shuffled a little, pushing himself into her thigh, and she shuddered feeling his hard length pressed against her skin.

“Please…” Kat whined into Bobby’s mouth, her hand reaching for his.

With the little semblance of his conscious, Bobby whispered back:

“We should go…” Her teeth teased on his lower lip. “The cameras…”

“I don’t care,” Kat slipped her hand under his waistband, and Bobby gasped. Her fingers wrapped around his hard cock, stroking firmly. There was no space between them, and she had to twist her wrist to move her hand inside of his shorts.

Bobby buried his face in the crook of Kat’s neck, breathing hastily, one arm still wrapped around her, and his free hand tracing patterns on the inner side of her thigh.

“I want to taste you,” His low raspy whisper sent shivers down her spine, filling her with the heat and making her core pulse.

Bobby trailed his hand up her thigh, slipping it inside of her bikini bottoms, damp with her need for him. Her heart went faster as his lips pressed into hers, and he kissed her deep and hard. His passion made her dizzy with desire, and her hand moved faster, pumping him harder as Bobby’s fingers finally reached the bundle of nerves, drawing a moan out of her.

She was so beautiful with this raw emotion imprinted on her face, and the heat of passion sparkling in her eyes, and Bobby felt his heart swelling with tenderness. He didn’t care about the cameras, or that someone might walk on them – he wanted to see her face when she comes, he wanted to see her high on _him_ , on his touch.

He needed to know that she belongs to him and that he belongs to her, he didn’t just want her, he needed her.

She jerked her hips towards him demandingly, squeezing her hand tightly around his length.

His lips found the spot right above her collarbone, and Bobby brushed his tongue against the soft skin before sucking it into his mouth. Kar’s ragged breath was music to his ears, he was getting drunk on the way she needed him.

Two of his fingers slid inside of her, and he almost choked. She was dripping with her yearning for him, needing him as much as he needed her, her desire so desperate she thrust herself onto his fingers. She moved abruptly, chasing her relief, while her hand moved harder on his cock, and Bobby whimpered, not sure how long he could go until the pleasure consumes him.

He wanted to do wicked things to her, he wanted to hear her voice break with screams when he makes her come undone, again, and again, and again until her body can’t take it anymore, until she’s a beautiful mess.

He curled his fingers upwards, and she almost cried, flinging her hand to her face to bite down on her wrist. The sound came out muffled, but it still went straight into his pulsing flesh.

“Do it, Bobby,” She hissed through the clenched teeth. “I want to see you come, do it for me…”

Her sultry, bewitching voice, and her hand on his dick, and her hot tightness around his fingers – all was too much, too strong, and Bobby couldn’t hold back anymore. He crashed his lips against Kat’s, crying into her mouth as the shockwaves of his climax made his knees buckle, and he’d fall on the floor if not for her strong grip of his body. 

In her arms, he was home, he was protected, he was where he belonged. In her arms, is where he wanted to spend his entire life, and his afterlife, too. She was his anchor, his safe place, his meaning.

With his eyes still blurred, he pumped his fingers in and out of her, deep and slow, drawing soft moans out of her throat. Right now, he wouldn’t care if someone walked in, he wouldn’t stop even if the world around them was crashing down. She was this bundle of naked nerves, responding to every touch, every change of the angle, every kiss and bite his mouth left on her skin.

“Harder,” She whined, and Bobby’s hand picked up the pace, and his teeth sunk deeper into her skin. He felt her thighs tremble, and he worked her harder, watching her face change into raw desire.

This look of her burned onto his brain, he won’t ever forget it, not even when he dies.

“More…” She muttered, grabbing at his hand. “I need more…”

God, was she hot. She was a fucking wildfire, and Bobby felt his cock hardening again as she twisted his wrist, pushing a third finger inside of herself.

He almost cried at the way she clenched around his fingers, it was something unreal, the way she made him feel was something out of a feverish dream. He had to fight off the urge to threw her onto one of the beds and take her right here, in front of the cameras, make her scream so loud the entire island will hear.

Her hand was still inside of his shorts, and he felt her fingers tightening around his already hard length. Bobby leaned forward, kissing Kat painfully on the mouth, feeling metallic taste on his tongue. He was still sensitive, but she didn’t even try being gentle, moving her hand in sync with his fingers thrusting into her, and Bobby’s eardrums filled with white noise at this mix of pain and pleasure.

“I-I…” He gasped when a hard, fast stroke made the fabric of his shorts brush his tip roughly.

Bobby’s eyes found Kat’s, completely black, her pupils were blown so wide he couldn’t see the iris.

“I-I’m so close,” He whined, thrusting his hand faster to match her new pace.

Kat’s hand flew up to his face, pressing against Bobby’s mouth. It was suddenly hard to breathe, and his lips parted involuntary, his hot breath burning Kat’s palm.

Her eyes widened, and she started pulsing around his fingers.

“Now,” A heavy breath left her mouth with the order, as her body arched, and she clenched around him, throwing him over the edge, too. A million stars exploded in his head, and a bright white light blinded him as he cried into her hand that was still pressed tightly to his mouth. She was biting her lip so hard, the blood started dripping down her chin, as her body sung in ecstasy along with Bobby’s.

For a second, there was no Bobby - he died, and was reborn, right at this moment.

They were both panting, and gasping for air, and their bodies were ready to give out. With his trembling hands, Bobby helped Kat to slide off the windowsill, holding her tightly in case her knees give out.

His own muscles felt like jelly when she walked him to the bathroom and helped him climb into the shower stall.

“I’ll bring you clothes,” Kat could barely speak, her mouth dry and aching. “B right B.”

When she left, Bobby turned on the water and shimmied out of his shorts and underwear, pushing them aside with his foot for now. Hot steam filled up the space around him almost immediately, warming up his muscles. Bobby’s mind still hasn’t caught up with his body, so he was just standing there under the hot streams of water, too blissed out to think.

He had his fair share of lovers and he wasn’t exactly a prude but… whatever they did with Kat now, he’s never done it before. This feeling of all-consuming craving, he’s never felt it before. She drove him insane, and Bobby loved every second of it.

Someone knocked on the glass door.

“It’s me,” Kat’s voice reached him through the sound of water, and Bobby pushed the door open.

She stepped into the shower stall carefully, her hair pulled up into a bun, and he couldn’t help but stare at her body, soaking her in. Her neck and collarbones bore his marks, and Bobby felt a weird tingling sensation running down his spine. He absolutely _loved_ knowing that everyone could see those marks, too.

Kat traced a finger down his neck and stopped on the junction between neck and shoulder – and he knew, she left there her mark, too. She wanted everyone to know that he’s hers.

She put her caddy onto a little shelf and reached for her shower gel and a loofah and started scrubbing his chest gently. Bobby’s heart swollen a little at these soft, tender movements.

“If you were a food,” Bobby mused. “What food you’d be?”

Kat pulled on a thoughtful look.

“Hmm,” She bit on her lip. “Dark chocolate.”

“Dark chocolate?”

“Yeah, because it looks and smells gorgeous and it ravishes your senses, but not many people able to pass by the bitterness and intensity.”

Kat raised an eyebrow at him and continued before Bobby could make his joke.

“Why? Wanna eat me up?”

Bobby’s cheeks colored red as both of them burst into giggles.

“What food you think I’d be?” Bobby wondered, lathering her soft skin.

“The one that only I’m allowed to eat,” Her eyes sparkled at him before Kat leaned into a long, slow kiss. Bobby’s heart fluttered in his chest at her gentle touch, and he wrapped her into a tight embrace.

“I love kissing you,” Redhead whispered, pulling gently away.

“Wanna know a secret?” Bobby asked, resting his forehead against Kat’s.

“Is it about your toe obsession?”

“What?” Bobby’s eyes widened. “No! I mean, I don’t have a toe obsession!” He blushed, sending the girl into a fit of laughter.

“Keep telling that yourself, Bobbykins,” She whipped off the tears from under her eyes. “Okay, what’s the secret?”

“Not telling you,” Bobby pouted.

“Please?” Kat made puppy eyes at him. “Pretty please?”

Bobby rolled his eyes, but there was a grin forming at the corners of his mouth.

“Fine, just because you’ve asked nicely. It’s a bit embarrassing though, so don’t laugh at me… too hard.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“My first kiss was when I was already out of school,” Bobby felt his cheeks blushing. “Apparently, this girl liked me for years, but I never noticed because… well,” he pointed to himself. “She basically cornered me during a party and kissed me.”

“And how was it?”

Bobby chuckled nervously.

“That’s the most awkward part: I got too drunk and I didn’t remember a thing the next morning. She told me we’ve kissed, and I had no idea what she’s on about…”

Bobby shuffled a little, turning the tap off. When he looked at Kat again, she seemed deep in thought.

“Whatcha thinking?”

“I think we should fix it,” Kat smiled at him, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Oh, you’d need to wait and see,” She winked at him before grabbing one of the towels. “I think we really should head downstairs now.”

“Yeah, it’s weird no one went searching for us yet,” Bobby nodded, following her out of the shower stall.

_Weird stares._

That was Bobby’s first thought when he and Kat finally strolled out of the Villa and plopped down onto the beanbags next to Priya and Noah.

“Hey,” Priya winked at Kat.

Noah blushed furiously, not meeting eyes with anyone.

“Is everything okay?” Bobby asked, frowning.

“Oh, I think, things are more than okay,” Priya replied with a wide grin. “It _sounded_ like you two are doing great… incredible even.”

“Erm…” Bobby’s eyes widened with realization and a deep shade of red colored his face and neck with a hot flush of embarrassment.

Kat chuckled.

“Well, what can I say, Bobby isn't a quiet one.”

“Hey!”

Everyone burst into laughter, save for Noah.

“You okay?” Bobby asked the librarian, eager to shift the conversation away from his sex life.

“I am,” Noah frowned just a little, a look of contemplation on his face. “It’s just… nevermind.”

Priya nudged him on a shoulder, making her boyfriend stop talking.

“What? What’s going on?” Kat’s worried voice made Bobby’s heart skip a beat, too. It was almost like he could feel her emotions, she was bothered – and so was he.

“You just might be a bit more… considerate of your surroundings.”

“Oh god,” Priya rolled her eyes. “Don’t get overly dramatic about this. It’s weird hearing your ex having sex with someone else but it’s not the end of the world.”

Kat’s body stiffened at these words, and she looked around the lawn, searching for someone.

_For two someones._

Gary, Chelsea, Rahim, and Shannon were hanging out on the daybeds, laughing. Lucas was nowhere to be seen, and Kat’s face fell.

_She surely noticed he likes her more than a friend. They’ve slept together, for fuck’s sake. It meant something, for both of them._

“I’m sorry, guys,” Kat got up to her feet. “I’m gonna…” She looked around to check the physiotherapist isn’t in the gym or kitchen. “I’m gonna grab my sunscreen.”

She brushed Bobby’s hand and skipped off. When she left, Bobby growled, hiding face in his hands.

“Great job,” Priya frowned at Noah before turning to Bobby. “Don’t worry about this, Bobby, there’re plenty of exes in the Villa now, someone’s always bound to get upset about something.”

Bobby shook his head and managed a weak smile.

“It’s alright… I’m just gonna grab a snack.”

He wandered off to the kitchen, his head in a spin.

_Surely, she feels horrible now. And surely, she wants to make sure he’s okay, even though she did nothing wrong._

Bobby was staring into the open fridge, but his mind was elsewhere. He finally knew exactly how she felt all those times when he went about comforting everyone else in the Villa, leaving her on her own.

That time with Lottie, and then with Priya, and the other time when Marisol asked her to fix things and he didn’t intervene – that time she snapped, and now he knew exactly why. It really did suck, being left alone while she’s comforting someone else, someone who’s much better than Bobby. Someone who’s hotter, and richer, and more successful, and smart…

Bobby slammed the fridge door shut and breathed deeply to calm himself down.

_She cares about him, but she’s made her choice, she chose you, remember? If she wanted to be with him, she would’ve picked him. She just feels bad for making him feel uncomfortable._

Bobby’s phone beeped loudly making him jump.

“Guys! A text!”

He pulled on his usual grin as the others made their way to the kitchen. Kat and Lucas were the last ones to join. The older man looked a bit rattled, but he did his best not to show it. Bobby caught a few glances and felt his cheeks blush again.

They couldn’t have been _that_ loud, right?

Kat shuffled closer to him, and Bobby wrapped his arm around her as he read the text.

“Islanders! Time to speak with those who know you the best.”

Everyone’s phones beeped with the texts.

“I have to go to the roof terrace,” Kat looked down at her phone.

“Firepit for me,” Bobby frowned a little. “I guess, it should be texts from our family and friends, right?”

“Looks like it,” Lottie mused. “Are your parents as posh as you are?” She nudged Lucas playfully on a shoulder.

“Oh, so much worse,” He grinned.

Kat’s hand coaxed Bobby’s face closer to hers.

“I… I don’t even know what to say. After all that Jared shitstorm, I honestly have no idea what’s going to happen now.” She sighed.

Bobby’s heart was pounding in his chest at just the thought of talking – texting – to Kat’s parents, but he still managed a smile.

“Hey,” He pulled the redhead closer. “It’d be fine, you’ll see.”

_It’s gonna be a fucking disaster._

Bobby kissed his girl deeply on the lips, feeling her body slowly relaxing in his arms.

She smiled, slowly pulling away.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” She smiled weakly and wandered back inside the Villa.

With a sigh, Bobby went downstairs and settled on the bench around the firepit. With each step, his heart was going faster and faster, and his mind was racing, too. At this point, he had absolutely nothing to lose – Kat’s parents already hated him, so he couldn’t really screw up. Surely, he wanted to hope for a civil conversation, but he didn’t count on that.

But he was scared for Kat. He knew that this Jared situation fucked with her heart and head and knowing that her parents were behind it – it made everything even worse.

He just wanted to protect her, and he couldn’t, and his heart broke for her.

Finally, his phone buzzed.

He always knew when it was Johno texting: no spaces, bad grammar, and annoyingly high amount of exclamation marks. But it was still nice to chat with him, especially, so much has happened since that video call after he won Mr. Love Island.

**So, how’re things back home?**

**A' guid!! Were a' waiting fur ye!! Ah tak' it ye'v git yer lassie??**

**Yeah, I did…**

**Sae whit wis that aboot wi' that jared guy?!!! 'n' whit th' bugger is wi' her parents?!! That’s some shit!!**

Bobby frowned at the screen, not sure how to respond. He didn’t want to be disrespectful towards his girl’s parents, but he needed to find out if the audience knows something they don’t.

**Yeah? Do you know something?**

**“Thay refuse tae gie a statement”!!! Some eejit shit tae say!! Git yersel' a posh doo, haven't ye??!!**

**You know me, always up for a challenge. Is everything fine in the kitchen? How’re the lads?**

**A' stoatin, we'll blether whin ye'r back!! a've git tae gang, speak tae ye soon pal!!!**

The easy part was done with, and Bobby’s heart picked up the tempo again. He wasn’t surprised that Kat’s parents refused to talk to the press about the situation: hesitantly, Kat told him about them, her family, and the pressure she’s felt her entire life until she moved to the UK. So now, Bobby had a pretty clear idea of how this conversation will go.

Bobby’s phone buzzed.

_Here we go, then._

**Hello, Robert. As you might’ve guessed, these are Katherine’s parents.**

**It’s nice to meet you.**

It took them some time to type a reply, and Bobby was pretty sure it’s because they don’t find speaking to him anywhere near ‘nice’.

**We don’t have much time to spare, so we’ll get straight to the point. Not to be rude, but we don’t think you and Katherine can work long-term. It is absolutely _charming_ , that you’ve been into her since the beginning, but you two are too different, and we frankly don’t see how you can take care of our daughter and provide her with the life she’s _used_ to. **

With his fingers shaking, Bobby typed back.

**You don’t have to worry about that, I will do everything to make Kat happy.**

**This is adorable, Robert. But you clearly don’t see the entire picture. When the time comes, Katherine will stop running from her heritage, and that is when she’ll need someone of her _class_ which you, unfortunately, aren’t. We are not trying to be mean, but rather, honest. This show was her mistake, and we are concerned she is making another leading you believe the two of you might last for long.**

Bobby stared at the phone in his hand with no idea how to reply. He'd expected them to say something along the lines, but somehow, it still hit him hard. And he could imagine how hard it hit Kat. Bobby felt his blood boil in his veins. He hated that after everything they’ve been through, they now have to face this.

**I appreciate your concern, but this is up to _Kat_ to decide. If she wants to be with me, nothing else matters, including my lack of class and what some people might think or say. It was nice talking to you.**

He blocked his phone and shoved it into his back pocket as he left the firepit. He had nothing more to say to these people. Spending the last six weeks here, hidden from the entire world was exactly what he needed.

He never thought he’d actually find someone he’s going to fall in love with. And even when he did fall for Kat, he never truly believed they might end up together – so he was never nervous about how things will work out between them on the outside.

Friendship was easy for him, he knew all about it. You don’t need to introduce your friend to your family, or fight over whose turn to wash the dishes, or decide who should move to another’s place… And now, he was in a relationship with the love of his life, and he was terrified of what was coming. He was terrified that he’ll screw everything up and lose her, not just his girl, but his best friend, too.

He still remembered those several days after Casa Amor, when Kat’s been avoiding him – she was right there, across the lawn, but he’s been missing her. He had no idea how to survive the world without her if she ever leaves him.

Bobby had to hang back a little, calming his breath – he didn’t want to worry Kat even more. When he finally recomposed himself, the baker made his way to the main level and looked around. He spotted Gary, Lottie, and Lucas hanging out on the sun loungers and walked up to them.

“Hey,” He plopped down next to Gary.

“Alright?” Gary patted Bobby’s knee.

“Yeah, sort of,” Bobby shook his head. “But don’t worry about me. Tell me how your chats went.”

“Well, Lucas’s mom was really sweet,” Lottie smiled. “She said I look like one of her super-model friends and invited for a round of tea.”

Bobby caught Lucas’ wistful gaze.

_I wonder, what Lucas’ parents think about this entire situation. They surely had something to say about Kat, no doubt about that… Probably, Gary’s family has mentioned Kat, too._

Bobby shook his head, returning his attention back to the conversation, but his eyes kept wandering. Noah and Rahim walked past them to the gym, and Lucas excused himself to join them. Priya, Chelsea, and Shannon were giggling in the kitchen as Chelsea was talking excitedly.

“I wonder what’s taking so long,” Bobby frowned.

“She’s probably talking to your family right now,” Lottie offered.

“I had a chat with Johno,” Bobby’s cheeks blushed: he wasn’t sure whether the showrunners decided that Johno was good enough or his parents just refused to participate. “So, probably, she’s texting with him… And he usually texts in Scottish, and well, Kat asked me the other day what a ‘lass’ is, so yeah… It might take some time.”

“Right,” Gary nodded. “I always keep forgetting she’s from New York. Before this Jared guy arrived, I haven’t thought much about what brought her here.”

“Me neither,” Lottie admitted. “I just realized that I didn’t know much about her until that prick spilled some tea.”

“Here she is!” Bobby jumped to his feet the moment he spotted Kat walking out of the Villa.

Her face was pure determination as she walked up to him.

“Come with me,” Kat grabbed him by the hand and walked Bobby upstairs, to the roof terrace. Her body emanated the waves of nervous energy as she sat down beside him, her hand still holding a grip of his.

“You okay?” Bobby asked softly, caressing the backside of her palm with his thumb.

“I will be, in a moment,” She nodded, suddenly throwing a leg over his hips, straddling him. “I just need to say one thing.”

Her hands pushed Bobby back, until he was half-sitting, his back pressed against the cushions. Now, they were hidden securely from the people outside, and even if someone looked up, they won’t be able to see them. Kat grabbed one of the blankets and covered both of their lower bodies, holding the ends of the blanket in one hand.

He saw the flames inside of her eyes, and his stomach twisted into a tight knot. Bobby’s hands took a firm grip of Kat’s waist, pulling her closer in. She rolled her hips, and then again, and again, grinding slowly against him. His blood rushed down, straight into Bobby’s cock, and his fingers dug deeper into Kat’s skin.

“So…” His breath stuttered. “You were saying?”

The air around them was electrified with desire, and want, and need, and the absolute _necessity_. Bobby looked into her eyes again and disappeared completely.

_I won’t let her go._

“Oh, yeah, that’s right.”

Her free hand slowly traveled across his shoulders and down his chest, making his skin prickle with goosebumps. Her finger circled his nipple before catching it between the sides of her fingers, drawing a quiet moan out of Bobby’s mouth.

Bobby’s hands moved down Kat’s body, cupping her ass to move her closer to where he needed her. They were separated by her bikini bottoms and his swim trunks, and he needed to feel her desperately.

Her hand traveled down, mapping out the planes and lines of his body, and stopped just above the waistband of his trunks, hidden under the blanket. Bobby inhaled sharply as her fingers pulled on the fabric demandingly. Bobby pushed his hips up, yanking shorts down. His hard length brushed against the fabric of Kat’s bikini, and she gasped, involuntarily pushing herself harder against him.

It was mad, how turned on he was.

He couldn’t get enough of her, he needed more and more with each passing second.

He’s never felt anything like this before, he never felt anything even close, there was finally a meaning to his life, a purpose, a reason to wake up every morning. He loved his job and his mates, and even his dysfunctional family – but if she asked him to choose, he won’t think for even a split of a second. There was actually no choice, only her.

Her fingers wrapped around him, drawing a desperate groan out of Bobby’s throat, and she leaned forward, almost pressing her chest into his, as brushing his tip against the damp fabric of her bikini. Her green eyes went a few shades darker when she locked them with Bobby’s.

His body knew what to do. With one hand still gripping on her ass, he used another to push the fabric of her bikini aside, and his index finger started tracing circles around her clit, making her hips jerk into his hand.

It was his drug, seeing her like this, dripping with desire, for him. He needed to know she wants him as much as he wants her, that her body aches for him just as much as his own yearns for her. They were wild together, always ready, always so hot for each other it was a miracle they still haven’t burned down this place to the ground.

He tried to remember them before they got together, and all he could think of was all those nights they've spent together, cuddling, and how they flirted shamelessly, and all those kisses, and all those touches… He was blind just as much as she was, for never noticing the way her body reached to him, as pulled by a string.

Her body knew it before her mind did, that she wanted – needed- him just as much as he needed her, and that’s what made him stronger, almost invincible.

The old Bobby wouldn’t tell her parents that he’s going to fight for her. The old Bobby wouldn’t fight for her because he was way too sure that she doesn’t want him to. The old Bobby was weak and broken and didn’t deserve her – and that’s why the old Bobby had to die.

Kat’s lips parted as she whispered:

“You’re mine.”

With these words, she pushed herself onto him, taking him in completely. Bobby almost cried, she was so tight, and hot, and perfect. Kat’s hand flew up to his face, palm pressing firmly against his open mouth. Bobby couldn’t stop himself and brushed her skin with his tongue.

“Behave,” She giggled, and started moving on him, and Bobby forgot about everything else.

She was moving fast and hard, using the hand on his mouth for stability, another hand still clenching on the blanket. Bobby was moaning into her hand constantly, the sensation of being so deep inside of her made him a whimpering mess. With his peripheral, he somehow spotted that the blanket was dangerously sliding down, and he clenched his hand on both sides of Kat’s thighs, securing the fabric in places.

She leaned over to leave a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses across his chest, swirling her tongue around the buds of his nipples, before sucking onto the skin just above his collarbone. Her movements were frantic and messy, and mismatched, and she constantly had to steady herself, as her knee kept sleeping closer to the end of the bench.

“Will you be quiet?” She asked, panting, and Bobby nodded.

The pressure on his mouth disappeared - only to be replaced with the pressure on his throat, as her hand took a grip of his neck, making him gasp. Her eyes found his own, and her body moved faster and harder and more precisely, and Bobby’s lost himself.

His hips jerked up, matching her fierce, ruthless pace, and she had to drop the blanket to cover her own mouth not to cry out his name. Bobby’s hands were clenched on the side of the blanket securely, not letting it slip, as their bodies became one.

He usually caught himself thinking about stuff during sex – but not with her, with her, his mind went blank, he could only _feel_.

Passion. Desire. Tenderness. Need to protect. Constant craving. Adoration. Love. Everything at once.

He felt her walls clench around him and caught her wild gaze, soaking in the sight of her. She was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, so raw and vivid and ardent… and his.

It was almost impossible to hold back the moans and whines and groans, and Bobby gasped through his clenched teeth, his eyes absolutely feral.

“I can’t…. keep… quiet…”

Her hand moved up and pressed against his mouth again, and Kat leaned over, tracing a hot wet trail up his neck with her tongue until she could whisper in his ear.

“I want to hear you more than anything,” Her breath was ragged and words slurred, but she didn’t slow down, moving fiercely against him, taking him so deep Bobby’s eyes filled with white blur. “Want to hear you scream, so loud the entire town could hear the way you want me,” Her teeth grazed his earlobe.

“Fuck…” He swore into her hand, his voice muffled. “I-I’m so close…”

He couldn’t contain a desperate groan when her teeth sunk deeply into his shoulder, and her hips rolled once more, and he felt her pulsing and clenching around him, and it threw him over the edge. He was pretty sure that he cried her name, but his eardrums were filled with noise, and he saw the fireworks behind his closed eyelids, and his body arched a few more times towards hers, hands clenching on the blanket not to keep it in place, but just to have something to hold on to.

He didn’t know how much time passed until he finally came back to reality, guided by Kat’s soft touches as she stroked his arms soothingly. His body was still weak, and his face was wet with tears.

“Oh,” He blushed furiously, moving one of his hands carefully to his face to whip the wet trails off. “This… has never happened before.”

She shooed his hand, planting her lips gently onto his cheek, kissing off the tears and the sweat and all the fears or insecurities that were still there.

_Maybe her parents are right, and I shouldn’t let my hopes get high… But I don’t care. She’s mine, and I’m not letting her go, never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	48. Slow love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kobby's dance: In My Veins -Andrew Belle
> 
> "...You make me think of  
> Storms on the beaches  
> With all the lights off  
> Everything is wrong, but it's alright  
> You're the only good thing in my life..."
> 
> [You're the Only Good Thing In My Life - Cigarettes After Sex]

**Kat**

Kat was waking up slowly, all wrapped in the warmth of Bobby’s body. She turned her head carefully to look at him, and her heart grew a size. He looked so beautiful, so fragile, like one of those porcelain dolls from her Gram’s house, and Kat’s breath stuttered for a moment as she took this sight of him in. And for that moment, she felt nothing but this overwhelming tenderness.

Bobby sniffed gently in his sleep and mumbled something, nuzzling his face into Kat’s shoulder.

She freed one hand from his tight embrace to caress his arm softly, her fingertips barely touching his skin. It was still dark outside, and she was glad to have this moment of peacefulness. Her therapist always told her to check in with herself, to keep track of her mood swings and her thoughts but it was almost impossible to do here – here, she couldn’t sometimes hear her own thoughts.

At some point, she thought that she’s doing great. The first few days in the Villa, all filled with unnecessary drama, were still fun. She and Bobby had so much fun getting to know each other, flirting shamelessly, and having the summer of their life. Back then, she couldn’t even think that just a month later she wouldn’t be able to imagine her life without this man by her side.

It was actually funny, how she always thought about him whenever she was sad, or happy, or bored, or just wanted to chat – he was the first person on her mind whenever he wasn’t around. And yet somehow, she had no idea that it wasn’t just friendship. Until she saw him kissing someone else. In a way, Chelsea did her a favor, kissing Bobby during the Stick or Switch. If not for that kiss and for how loved up they looked the next morning, Kat would’ve wasted even more time hiding from the fact that she’s fallen for her best friend.

Bobby whispered her name in his sleep, pulling her even closer, his grip so tight around her body as if he was scared that if he let go of her, she’ll disappear.

It took her exactly ten seconds to fall for Jared: she and her then boyfriend Jason, his brother, came to their apartment together for the first time, and she’s heard a man’s voice and soft guitar riffles. Jared was singing, and it took her just ten seconds to fall in love with the sound of his raspy, sultry voice. She’s fallen for him before she even saw him.

And with Bobby… sometimes, she tried to figure out the moment her heart finally realized that he’s the one. Maybe, it was when she spotted him stargazing at the roof terrace. Or maybe, it was when she found his shirt tucked into her suitcase and his scent brought her back home. Or, it happened when he danced with her at the Ministry of Sound party, and she wished they could’ve stayed that way forever, slowly moving to the music.

Or maybe, it happened when her eyes finally moved to the last boy in line on her first day here, and he came up with that ridiculously weird line – and instead of rolling her eyes, she burst into laughter.

But sometimes, it seemed like she always just _knew_ – even before they’ve met, she knew that he was the one for her. She only regretted it took her so long to finally admit it to herself.

_No wonder everyone here is so protective over Bobby. They watched him pining over me for a month, getting drunk and broken, while I was constantly cracking on with someone else._

She sighed, drawing heart shapes on Bobby’s forearm.

_He was always there, he let me break his heart over and over again, asking for nothing in return._

Kat planted a gentle kiss on top of Bobby’s head and looked around the sleepy room. Lucas stirred in the bed on her left, frowning in his sleep, and her heart sunk a little.

_He’s heard me and Bobby… He saw us. Well, he saw me._

After Noah mentioned that her and Bobby’s little windowsill adventure didn’t go unnoticed, Kat went to find Lucas. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say – or if she actually should’ve said anything at all, but she couldn’t stand thought that he’s hurt and alone. And he _was_ hurt, she knew that. She knew that his feelings for her are deeper than physical attraction, otherwise, he wouldn’t have let her take control the way she did that night.

She still had no idea what’s gotten into her that bloody night.

The next morning, she didn’t regret it – but she regretted it now as that night was hanging above their friendship like a dark, stormy cloud.

Kat found Lucas at the roof terrace, laying on the bench with his eyes glued to the blue skies above. She kneeled beside him, brushing her hand gently up his arm to catch his attention.

“Oh,” He turned his head to look at the girl. “Hey.”

“Hey,” She smiled coyly at him, not sure how to start the conversation.

Lucas rolled over to lie on his side, resting head against his hand. His dark brown eyes studied her intently, gaze crawling under her skin, and Kat suddenly realized that she’s been missing that smug smoldering look in his eyes. She hasn’t seen it for ages, not since their night together, and without it, his beautiful eyes seemed empty.

She sat down on the wooden floor, leaning her back against the bench, and pressed her face against her hand. They kept looking at one another for a few long, sincere moments. Kat wished she could do something, anything to make it easier for him – being friends with her.

“When we’re out of here,” Lucas started pensively. “Where’d you go first?”

“Paul Young chocolatier,” Kat answered without thinking. “It’s a little chocolate shop in Soho, and you haven’t lived before you’ve tried their dark chocolate with Marmite.”

He looked at her, somehow amused.

“What?”

“Nothing… It’s not what I’ve expected you to say?”

“Oh?” She playfully raised an eyebrow at him. “What did you expect then? A sex club? A golf club? A night club?”

Lucas let out a soft chuckle.

“Honestly, I never know what to expect from you.” He stroked a strand of hair out of Kat’s face.

“So, you’re saying I’m fun to be around?” She winked at him, and Lucas smiled back.

She liked seeing him like this, relaxed and open, and honest. And she wished she could give him more than this smile. He deserved someone’s heart and soul, he deserved to trust someone and finally put down those walls.

Lucas’ hand gently brushed her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” His voice was filled with concern and something, she couldn’t quite wrap her finger around.

Kat caught his gaze, losing her train of thought for a second as she remembered exactly why she was so drawn to him since the first time they’ve met. He was that dark and moody lover every teenage girl fantasizes about – only she never outgrew that fantasy, instead, she’s made this fantasy her type.

“I’m fine,” She answered shaking off the weird feeling. “I’m just thinking…”

Thankfully, Bobby’s loud scream interrupted her before she could continue, and they went downstairs. When Bobby read the text, Kat’s heart dropped: she wasn’t prepared to talk to her parents – but even more, she wasn’t prepared for Bobby to talk to them. She knew them all too well, and after all that bullshit with Jay, there was no doubt this will be a chat from hell.

Predictably, her chat with parents didn’t go too well – accusations and threats and manipulations, all those things that made her leave the city and move across the ocean the moment he turned eighteen and got access to her trust. The distance really did make her heart grow fonder but that was until she learned they’ve used her love for Jared to break her.

And then, there was her chat with Johno.

His one and the only message hit her hard, like a punch in a chest, kicking the air out of her.

**Hi Kat, this is Johno. I won’t take much of your time since I’ve got only one thing to say: stay away from Bobby. I don’t know why you’ve suddenly decided to pick him. and I don’t care, to be real. You’ve been mentally fucking the shit out of him for the past six weeks and we all just had to sit and watch through the Kat shitstorm.**

**Believe me when I say that none of Bobby’s friends or family approves this relationship and we all think you should disappear from his life the moment you’re out of the Villa.**

**You’ve put him through hell and continue doing so now, with that questionable 'friends with ex' thing, and in general, you’re bad for him, you should deal with your shit on your own and don’t drag Bobby into more of your drama. Leave him alone.**

Kat was just sitting there, gobsmacked, for a few long, excruciating minutes, watching her own life passing by before her eyes.

Once, long ago, she had this out of body experience, as life was leaving her slowly, but it wasn’t half as terrifying as now. The entire world was against their relationship, and she laughed bitterly at herself.

How arrogantly it was of her to think that choosing Bobby would be enough.

There were only two ways to go from here, and she got up to her feet determined to find out which path she’s going to choose. She walked downstairs, and with each step, she could see things more and more clear.

There was nothing in this world she wouldn’t do, no place she wouldn’t go, no pain she wouldn’t bear – for him. The entire world might’ve been against them, but she didn’t care. She only knew that he was good for her. He was hers, whether the world liked it or not.

\---

Kat, Lottie, and Priya were watching Gary, Rahim, and Bobby as the boys were working out. The golf pro was spotting Bobby bench pressing while Gary counted.

“C’mon, Bobs, five more, you can do it!”

“Five?!” Bobby groaned.

“For a total of ten,” Gary smirked, winking at Kat. “You’ve got a Kat to impress, after all.”

Bobby let out a strained yelp and almost dropped the barbell if not for Rahim’s quick reaction.

“Hey,” He flashed her a smile, sitting up on the bench to the sound of girls’ giggle.

Kat grinned and walked up to him.

“I think it’s the first time I’ve seen you here,” She leaned over to whisper. “You look hot drenched in sweat.”

Bobby’s cheeks blushed red but there was a mischievous spark in those amber eyes.

“Oh, yeah?” He sent her a cheeky smile before whispering. “You look hot _drenched_.”

She felt her face flush at Bobby’s words, and her heart started beating faster inside of the ribcage. Bobby’s quiet, a bit raspy voice sent shivers down Kat’s spine, going straight into her core.

Someone chuckled, and they pulled apart just a little.

“You guys are adorable,” Ibrahim smiled at them.

Before they could carry on with the conversation, Gary’s phone beeped.

“Guys, I’ve got a text!”

“What now?” Lottie quirked her eyebrow, visibly concerned. “It’s literally two days before the finale, can’t we just relax for a second?”

Bobby wrapped his arms around Kat’s waist, pressing his chest against her back, and her body relaxed under his soft, warm touch. It was both exciting and calming, being enveloped into his strong arms.

She twisted her body a little to brush her nose against Bobby’s cheek, and he laughed.

“You’re adorable,” He kissed Kat at the corner of her mouth, smiling against her lips.

When everyone gathered at the gym, Gary looked down at the phone screen.

“Islanders, it’s time to make your confessions. Please, proceed to the challenge stage.”

“Erm, what?” Lottie’s face fell, and Kat noticed a few more people with the same look of panic in their eyes. “I thought, those were anonymous.”

“Let’s just get it over with,” Lucas’s face looked like a mask, and he avoided Kat’s gaze.

Her heart sunk. She figured that his confession might be about her, but she didn’t expect that now they will have to read them out loud… 

_He can’t even look at me. Please, don’t let it get too weird, don’t let it be weird for him._

In tensed silence, they walked downstairs.

Bobby slipped his fingers between Kat’s, giving them a comforting squeeze.

“It’ll be fine,” He whispered.

She nodded absentmindedly, her stomach in knots.

When they got to the challenge stage, Shannon’s phone buzzed.

“Shannon, as the Islander with no history with anyone but your partner, you’re waived from participating and will be the host.”

“Lucky girl,” Priya managed a weak smile. “So, what are these?” She nodded at the box in the middle of a circle.

“These are the cards with your confessions. When you receive a confession, you have a choice: to read it out loud or kiss the person who’s made it for thirty seconds. If you chose the kiss, you won’t know what was written on the card, but you’ll know who the person behind this confession was. If you choose to read the confession, you won’t know who’s made it.”

“That’s so fucked up,” Lottie frowned. “Like, these confessions are personal and now we should either kiss someone or literally spill their secrets?”

Kat tried to catch Lucas’ eyes, but he was looking down, studying his nails. Gary shot her a glance, and Kat smiled reassuringly at him.

“Don’t worry, Red,” Bobby brought her hand to his face and kissed her knuckles gently. “Whatever happens, we’ll be fine.”

Kat tilted her head to the side, looking deeply into amber eyes.

“I love you,” Bobby kissed her gently on the lips before returning his attention to the others. “So, who’s going first?”

Shannon grabbed the top card. It had two large stickers with ‘kiss’ and ‘tell’ written across each.

“This one is for Ibrahim,” She passed him the card. “Now, you need to decide whether to read the confession or kiss the person who’s made it.”

The golf pro frowned for a second and tore off the sticker.

“I wonder sometimes if I should’ve fought for us to happen.”

A silence downed on them as everyone took in the words.

_He was with Priya before Operation Nope. But Priya and Noah are so happy together, why would she even think about Ram?_

Kat’s eyes caught Lottie’s flustered expression and a hint of pink on her cheeks.

_Lottie… They were coupled up before Casa Amor, but only as friends… But it makes sense, I guess, to think about what might’ve been if she gave it a chance…_

Shannon cleared her throat: “Okay, next… Bobby.”

She felt Bobby’s body tensing as he reached for the card and then looked at her as if asking for guidance. Kat offered him a reassuring smile and squeezed his knee gently. There was only one person in the Villa he had a past with – Chelsea.

_Chelsea did fancy him, at least a bit. However supportive she was of us, there’s no way it hasn’t wound her that Bobby chose me over her, even after they had that kiss and everything… Bobby knows who made this confession, obviously…_

She wouldn’t mind if he kissed her to spare the girl some pride – it was a Bobby thing to do, after all. She was dreading the moment when she needs to make this decision, too…

Bobby peeled off one of the stickers, and Kat’s eyes shut close involuntary, ready to hear the islanders counting seconds of Bobby and Chelsea’s kiss.

“I’m happy for you, but you shouldn’t have given me hope, not for even a second.”

Bobby’s voice stayed calm as he read the confession – at least, it seemed calm to anyone but Kat. She knew he wasn’t alright by the time he finished the sentence, and all she wanted to do was to wrap him into a hug and never let go.

No one knew what to say, not even Bobby.

_He wants to apologize, but he doesn’t want to drag this any further either… Poor Bobby, just once he did something for himself and it hurt someone._

Bobby put the card down carefully, not looking at anyone. Kat was ready to say something, willing to break the tension when he suddenly moved closer, entwined their fingers, and rested both of their hands on his warm thigh.

Her heart fluttered in her chest.

_He doesn’t regret it. He might feel bad for Chelsea, but there’s no guilt… He is happy with his decision, even now, knowing that it hurt someone…_

She wanted to kiss him so badly right now, she could barely stay focused. The game continued for a few more turns until Shannon’s voice snapped Kat out of her haze.

“Lucas.”

Kat’s stomach dropped, and her hand in Bobby’s fingers went damp with cold, sticky sweat. Lucas’s eyes darted to find hers, for the first time since the challenge has been announced. Her heart was hammering out of her chest, as the girl made her lips curl into a semblance of a smile.

Her confession will hurt Bobby, but she wanted Lucas to read it – because he deserved to know it. 

The physiotherapist slowly took the card from Shannon’s hands and stared down at it as if it was a poisonous snake. He frowned deeply, torn between the desire to protect her secret and fear of kissing her. She was the one in a relationship. She was the one who’d get in trouble whatever he chooses, and Lucas didn’t want to be the person to put her under fire.

Kat caught his gaze again and nodded slightly. Hesitantly, he peeled off the sticker.

“No regrets.”

“Oh,” Shannon narrowed her eyes just a little. “Short and sweet.”

Kat’s face reddened as she watched a realization dawning on both Bobby and Lucas.

She did not regret Lucas. She hated herself for using him to numb out her pain, and she regretted their second night together – for happening because of all the wrong reasons. But she didn’t regret him, and she didn’t regret the way he opened up to her, and the way she felt that night…

But, above all, she didn’t regret having any regrets.

And for that, she hated herself, too.

Bobby’s grip of her hand was still tight and comforting, and a little smile he gave her was genuine and soft, and _so Bobby._ And Kat’s heart grew a size, swollen with love and care for this man.

A quiet, spiteful voice inside of her head whispered:

_You broke him, you know that, right?_

This was the voice all too familiar. The voice that made her do horrible things, to herself, and those who got too close to the firing line. This voice has been quiet for eight months, and she wished it stayed like that forever.

Kat shook her head focusing on the game. Lottie read out her card, and Kat’s heart dropped: it was clearly from Gary which could mean only one thing – she’ll either have to hope that Lucas’ confession is as vague as her own, or…

She didn’t want to even think about it. Kissing Lucas now, when she and Bobby have barely recovered from the shitstorm of texting each other’s family and friends… She couldn’t torture Bobby like that, no matter how strong her need to protect Lucas’ heart was.

“Okay, the last one,” Shannon picked up the card. “Kat.”

Her hand was shaking when she took the card. Lucas’ face was drained of color, and his jaw set, and his body rigid and tensed. When she found his eyes, he gave her a ghost of a smile and a stiff nod.

When Kat’s fingers stopped just an inch from the sticker, Bobby’s hand squeezed her knee gently, making the girl look up at him.

His nod was barely noticeable when he mouthed “it’s okay.”

_Maybe Johno was right? Maybe I should really just disappear?_

She dropped the card and slowly got up to her feet, followed by a few gasps and stares. Lucas’ eyes went wide when she stopped in the center of the circle, facing him. Kat almost regretted Marisol got dumped: right now, she’d prefer her snide comments over this stunned silence. She smiled gently at Lucas as he positioned himself before her, his face impossible to read.

“Um, when you ready, guys,” Shannon took the lead. “Everyone, count down from thirty.”

Lucas's hands lied uncertainly on her waist, as Kat cupped his cheek with her hand, coaxing his face closer until their lips met.

“Thirty… twenty-nine…”

Their mouths barely touched, and there was still space between their bodies, but even then, she could feel the heat radiating from Lucas’ naked chest, and hear the pounding of his heartbeat, and a million thoughts running through his head.

“Twenty-one… twenty…”

_I hope it was the right call…_

Lucas’ fingers dug a little deeper into her waist, his thumb gently brushing her skin as if trying to say what his lips couldn’t. Kat’s fingers on his cheek caressed his cheekbone in return, trying to communicate how deeply sorry she was for being the reason they both got into this mess.

“Ten, nine, eight…”

She couldn’t make out Bobby’s voice in the choir, and it made her heart sink, as she imagined all those thoughts that were running through his head right now.

“Two and one!”

They pulled away slowly, eyes locked on each other for a second.

“That was totally succulent,” Bobby’s voice cracked the silence, sending everyone into a burst of nervous giggles.

Kat made her way back to him, not looking at anyone else. Bobby’s arm draped around her shoulder as he planted a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

“We’re fine,” He whispered.

It was her Bobby, all over. Always ready to thread on his own toes, always understanding and forgiving, always the one to step aside… But this time, it was different.

_He didn’t step aside, he just…_

Kat struggled to finish her thought. There was something different about her baker boy, more confidence, more self-assurance, more everything. As if he finally believed that he’s good enough.

Shannon’s phone beeped.

“Islanders! Please, get ready for the final dates of the season.”

The air around them filled with excitement and anticipation. Priya and Noah looked at each other, smiling, and Kat spotted the librarian sending Ibrahim a conspiratorial wink.

Bobby’s eyes lit up as he helped Kat to her feet.

“I can’t wait until we’re alone,” He whispered, sending little jolts of electricity all over her body.

Before she could respond, Priya and Lottie budged in between them.

“Sorry, Bobs, you’ll see your princess in half an hour, but for now… She’s ours,” Priya winked at the baker, wrapping her arm around Kat’s waist.

Giggling, the girls rushed into the dressing room. The sounds of hairdryers and hissing of hairspray and the tropical scent of Priya’s perfume filled the air. Everyone was buzzing with anticipation, and for a few minutes, Kat’s forgotten about everything. Her kiss with Lucas, and his confession she’d never know, and the fact that Bobby’s best friend is against their relationship – just for so long, it didn’t matter.

As always, she was the first one ready.

Her soft voluminous curls framed Kat’s face like on one of those Raphaelite paintings, and her alabaster skin was glowing under the light of the afternoon sun, and her body looked heavenly wrapped into sheer layers of blood-colored dress with a deep V-line and a thigh slit. Every time she moved, the soft fabric moved with her, flowing around girl’s body like calm ocean waves.

Her phone beeped.

“Bobby’s waiting for me,” She smiled.

“You look stunning,” Priya whistled, watching the younger girl as she gently applied a bit of perfume onto the pulse points of her neck.

“This color looks gorgeous on you,” Shannon nodded. “Ugh, could someone help me with this?” She tried to zip up her dress but couldn’t reach all the way up.

Lottie leaned over the makeup vanity to give Kat’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“It’s gonna be amazing, babe.”

Kat needed to hear these words more than anything. This would be her second date with Bobby, and she needed it to be perfect because Bobby deserved it, he deserved only the best things in the world.

**Bobby and Kat**

She’d forgotten to put the shoes on and noticed it only as she walked out of the Villa, and it was so her, Kat laughed out. Bobby was leaning his back against the car when he’s heard her melodic laughter.

He darted his eyes at her and choked on air.

She always looked beautiful, whether in her daring bikinis, or her silk PJs, or her breakfastgate t-shirt… But this was beyond beautiful. She was astonishing. The way she moved as if dancing, and the way her dress followed, draping and hugging the curves of her body… And the way she smiled with her eyes the moment she spotted him like he was just about the best thing she’s ever seen… And the way her hands flew up to his face, cupping his cheeks and drawing his face closer to hers.

“You’re so beautiful,” The said in unison, bursting into giggles a moment later.

Bobby closed the space between them, leaning into a soft, delicate kiss. His heart fluttered inside of his chest the moment their lips met, and he looped his arm gently around her waist, lowering his girl backward just a little, and holding her weight in his arms securely.

Kat’s fingers snaked into his locks, pulling Bobby even closer, her free hand resting on his shoulder almost weightlessly.

“Guys,” Den, their driver, broke the moment. “Time to get moving.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, helping Kat climb into the Jeep. She was barefoot, and somehow, it made his heartbeat fasten. She followed his gaze as they both settled in the backseat and chuckled softly.

“Easy, toe boy,” She brushed his palm before weaving her fingers through his.

“Well, you’re a toe queen, then,” He grinned. “I’ll get you a tiara and we’ll have a proper crowning ceremony.”

“You guys flirt weird,” Den smirked, turning on the music to give them some semblance of a private conversation.

A soft piano melody filled the air. Bobby scooched closer to Kat, taking a gentle hold of her hand. His palm was soft and warm and comforting, and its touch was like a balm to the girl’s shattered heart.

_She’s so beautiful…_

“Hey,” Bobby brushed his nose against Kat’s cheek.

A soothing warmth washed over her body, pushing her into Bobby’s arms. He held her tightly, stroking her back, and whispering sweet nonsense into her ear. After today’s challenge, both of them needed reassurance.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Bobby asked, nuzzling his face into the curve of Kat’s neck.

“The hashtag symbol is called an octothorpe.”

Bobby’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“What?” Kat tilted his chin up with her fingers. “You asked me to tell you something you didn’t know.”

“I mean about you,” Bobby let out a chuckle. “How do you even know this stuff?”

“There’s more to meet than meets the eye,” Kat winked at him, laughing. “Kidding, Carl told me that when he saw my #brakfastgate t-shirt.”

“Who?”

“One of the Casa Amor boys… God, it feels like forever ago.”

Bobby couldn’t agree more. Those three days were bloody hell, he’s barely survived without her.

_But she’s here now. You’re going on the final date of the season, together. You’ve made it._

The car stopped.

A beautiful, white-sanded beach stretched as far as the eye can see, was before them. The air was filled with the sounds of the sea waves rocking gently against the shore. Bobby’s never seen anything like this before: growing up, he didn’t get many chances to travel, and as an adult, he was usually too busy with his kitchen shifts and never really took vacations.

He turned his gaze to Kat, and suddenly, the beauty of the nature seemed so small, so insignificant, compared to the beauty of the girl next to him. A sudden gust of wind picked up the long skirt of her dress, sending it into a dance, wrapping the sheer layers around her long legs and then sending it aflutter in the breeze.

She laughed, and the melody of her soft voice sunk into Bobby’s heart, filling it up to the brim.

She looked like one of those fairytale creatures, so un-humanly beautiful, as if she stepped out of the pages of a book, with the flaming locks of hair, and two sparkling emeralds of eyes, and her gracious movements… She was perfect… The pure perfection itself, she was.

She was so wild and free, and passionate, and ready to sacrifice herself just to make someone else happy… And somehow, she chose him.

_How am I so lucky to have her?_

Bobby’s heart was pounding out of his chest as he took her in, trying to remember every movement, every burst of laughter, every smile, every little spark in her eyes.

Kat closed the space between them, enveloping him into a tight embrace.

_He’s so beautiful…_

“Hey,” She whispered, showering his neck and jawline with fast soft kisses. “Look over there.”

She pointed at the floating gazebo that he hasn’t noticed.

“Wow,” Bobby shook his head. “It will sound proper cheesy, but I haven’t even noticed it because I was too busy looking at you.”

“You’re such a melt,” Kat smiled at him, throwing her arm around pastry chef’s shoulders.

He kicked off his shoes and walked her up to the moored self-driven boat, feeling the warm sand and water under his feet. Bobby helped the girl climb into boat, ignoring the cameraman following them in a distance.

“I wish we were really alone,” Bobby frowned a little. “Do you think he’ll follow us all the way over there?”

“I hope no.”

_I just want to spend some time with her, just with her and no one else…_

The boat came into motion, and Bobby wrapped Kat into his arms. He didn’t want to think about anything, just enjoy the feeling of her skin under his hands, and her scent, filling up his lungs. Having this moment to just themselves was all he wanted right now, just the two of them in the middle of the sea.

“It’s so calm here,” Bobby helped Kat step out of the boat, even though he was barely keeping his own balance. “So peaceful.”

“I’ve missed this,” They took their seats at the table. “Quiet. It’s never quiet in the Villa, sometimes, I can’t even hear my own thoughts.”

She stopped herself.

_He doesn’t need this right now. This is supposed to be fun, don’t ruin the mood talking about the Villa._

“Anyways, we should put this time to good use,” A mischievous smiled played at the corners of redhead’s mouth as she picked up a bottle of champagne.

“Oh?” Bobby grinned, blushing just a little. “Then why you’re still wearing clothes?”

Kat’s laughter filled the air.

“Don’t you worry,” His voice went a bit lower, turning into caramel. “It’s not for long.”

_Fuck._

Bobby’s heart picked up the tempo as his blood rushed faster in his veins, mixing with excitement and anticipation. It was like some sort of obsession, he just couldn’t get enough of her, constantly needing more and more. The more time they’ve been spending together, the more he needed, he couldn’t imagine how he’s going to survive even a day without her.

This will be over so soon, and Bobby didn’t want to think about the moment they’ll have to put distance between them.

Kat popped the cork and filled up the champagne flutes.

“To our second date?” Her eyes sparkled when she raised her glass.

“Do you think there’s a speaker somewhere so you could give me another private performance?” Bobby wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Or _you_ could do a private performance for me,” She smirked. “Chains and blindfold highly suggested but not mandatory.”

Bobby spluttered, and the girl chuckled at his reaction.

“You won’t let me forget that one time, would you?”

“Not a chance,” Kat’s hand crept across the table and lied atop of his, her fingers brushing his skin gently. “Actually, the first thing I’m gonna do when we’re out of here would be googling some of the Paisley Cuddle old vids.”

“What makes you think there are any?”

“Because we grew up in the era of smartphones and crazy fangirls,” She bit her lip, holding back laughter. “Do you know what that means?”

“What?”

“That there are fanfics about Bobby McKenzie somewhere out there and I’m bloody great at stalking people on the internet, I’ll find those in no time.”

“Oh, clam up, ye perv!” Bobby leaned across the table, capturing Kat’s face into his palms. “You’re lucky you’re bonnie.”

“Oh, that’s sexy,” Kat licked her lips a bit too slow, making Bobby choke on his next words. “I didn’t understand a word but that was hot.”

She coaxed his chin closer and kissed him meaningfully on the lips. She tasted faintly of chocolate and champagne and mint, and her lips were soft and gentle, and Bobby melted into them. When she slowly pulled away, he plopped back onto his seat.

“I think I’ll have to give you a few private lessons then,” He grinned.

“Oh, please do, Bobby.”

Kat gave him her half-playful half-smoldering look, the one that always made the baker’s cheeks blush, and his heart flutter in his chest.

“This reminds me… How did it go with Johno? He usually texts in Scottish, and I think autocorrect has given up on him.”

_He can’t know that his best friend hates me, it’s too much._

“Oh, really? I haven’t noticed,” She shrugged. “He probably just likes to mess up with you.”

_I’m not going to spring it on him, he doesn’t deserve to deal with this._

Bobby could sense a sudden tension in her body, and didn’t push for more information, watching her subtly from beneath the lowered lashes.

_She’s probably scared to discuss the entire texting thing… I wonder what her parents told her… It can’t be much worse than what they said to me… can it?_

His heart skipped a beat.

_What if it was something worse?_

He shrugged it off: right here and now, he’s not going to worry about any of that. This moment was just for the two of them.

“Hey, Kat?” Bobby frowned, sucking at his teeth. “I wanted to ask you something… Erm, Rahim told us that he’s going to ask Shannon if she wants to be his girlfriend…”

Bobby lowered his gaze, a flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks bright pink.

“I wasn’t sure if I heed to ask you this but, oh well, I still have a thing to say...” He looked at her helplessly.

_He’s just everything._

“I love you, Kat. I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you, and sometimes I fell like I loved you even before we’ve met. Every second I spend with you is the best moment of my life and… I don’t know if I can bear as much as a day not being with you… So, uh, well… It’s fine if it’s too fast for you and you don’t want to do it just yet but…”

Bobby groaned to himself. _For fuck’s sake, just say it, you eejit._

“Do you, maybe, wanna… move in together?”

His heart stopped for a brief second that it took for his words to sink in.

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” Kat raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes sparkling. “Can’t really blame you for that, I’m pretty awesome.”

She got up to her feet and walked over to his chair, towering above Bobby for a brief moment before she positioned herself in his lap. Her hands ran up Bobby’s arms and then snaked into his hair.

Kat looked deeply into the amber eyes, and they both found it hard to breathe as she lowered her face to his, lips brushing lazily across his cheekbone.

“Do you want to know why I didn’t pick you on the first day?”

This question was so unexpected, Bobby’s forgotten that she never answered his.

“Because I’m as far from your type as Gary from ballroom dances?” He blushed.

Kat chuckled, playing with Bobby’s hair.

“True, but no,” She smiled softly at him, moving one hand down his neck, tracing patterns on the exposed skin in his half-open shirt. “You felt like a naked nerve. It’s hard to explain, but… I _felt_ you, and it freaked me out. It wasn’t even a conscious thought at the time, more of an impulse. I picked Gary because he seemed so easy, so _straightforward_ , even though he wasn’t really my type. And the moment I picked him, I was safe from that sensation of _feeling_ you, and so I could be your friend without worrying about one of our hearts ending up in flames…”

Kat trailed off.

_This didn’t make any sense even inside of my head, and it surely isn’t any better spoken out loud._

“A few people tried hinting at your interest throughout our time in the Villa,” She continued. “They asked me who stepped forward on day one, and I would say “Everyone but Noah”, and they would ask “So, Bobby stepped forward, too?” And instead of really thinking about it, I’d just brush it off, thinking that you can’t like me that way.”

Bobby was listening closely, forgetting how to breathe. She wasn’t the one to open up about her feelings easily, and he intended to imprint this moment of sincerity onto his brain. His hands were resting on her waist, and his eyes followed every subtle change in her face, and his heart was pounding in his chest.

“But I always knew that I want as much as possible of you in my life. I think, my soul, or whatever, knew it since the moment I saw you standing there, in line with the others. Remember our second night in here? When you came to keep me company after Priya snapped Gary up? I think that was the moment when I’ve _realized_ that my life will always be better when you’re around.”

A smile lit up the girl’s face as she tilted his head up and looked into the amber eyes deeply.

 _If my heart goes any faster, I might have a stroke,_ Bobby thought, melting under her soft touches and an intense stare.

“It was a very long and wordy way of me saying ‘yes’.”

“Yes?” He asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes, I want to move in together.”

Before he could say anything, Kat closed the space between them and pressed her mouth into Bobby’s, brushing his lips with her tongue. Happy to oblige, he parted his lips, drawing her into a deep, ardent kiss. Finally, his hands were free to do whatever they wished, and they traveled up her back, grazing every inch of exposed skin.

She pulled away slowly, resting her forehead on his. “I’ve never lived with someone before.”

“Like not even with a roommate?” Bobby dragged his hands lazily up and down girl’s back, fingers tracing random patterns on her skin.

“Nope. Have you?”

“The first couple of years after school, that’s how I’ve met Johno, actually. He rented me a room when I’ve started working in the kitchen,” Bobby smiled at the memory.

Suddenly his phone beeped.

“Oh,” He frowned. “It can’t be the end of the date, right?”

He looked down at his phone.

“It’s a link.”

He tapped on the screen and a soft melody filled the air.

“I guess, that’s the answer to my earlier question,” Bobby grinned.

They both got to their feet, and Bobby walked Kat over to the empty space, weaving his arms around her waist.

 _“…_ _Nothin' goes as planned._ _  
Everything will break.  
People say goodbye.  
In their own special way…”_

Bobby always preferred slow dances, because usually, he was way too awkward and clumsy to pull off anything that required being sexy or just moving a lot. But it wasn’t the case with Kat. Dancing with her was always easy. He remembered the night of the Ministry of Sound party, and their little car dance on the way to their first date… she was so perfect, and with her, so was he.

_God, how much I love her._

Bobby tightened his grip of her waist with one arm, his free hand sliding up her back and across her shoulders to then come to rest on her face. He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb, smiling as she squeezed her eyes for a second, just like a cat, almost purring at this tender endearment.

 _“…Everything will change._ _  
Nothing stays the same.  
And nobody here's perfect.  
Oh but everyone’s to blame…”_

Kat leaned into Bobby, resting her hand against his chest, and felt his steady heartbeat under her palm. His body was warm and firm, and she could feel his sweet, fresh scent enveloping her into an embrace, filling her lungs with its sweetness.

They moved slowly, steps flowing between them gently, like silk, like rose petals caught by a soft breeze. She looked up at him and got lost inside of his amber eyes, too stunned to speak. He never thought highly of his appearance, but he was beautiful… _gorgeous._ There wasn’t anyone like him in this world, and it was just her luck that she’d found him.

“… _Oh you run away_ _  
'Cause I am not what you found…”_

Her other hand moved slowly from Bobby’s forearm up to his shoulder, and then to the back of his neck. They were so close she could count the freckles sprinkled across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.

 _“…_ _Oh you're in my veins_ _  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth…”_

She might’ve been broken beyond repair, but with him was the only place she felt safe, and complete, and happy beyond the limits. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for this man, and it was just as much exciting as terrifying.

Bobby’s hand guided her face closer to his, and she leaned into a kiss, closing her eyes the moment their lips touched.

The music died out slowly, but they haven’t noticed, their bodies still swaying gently, as their mouths explored each other languorously, like they had the entire time in this world. Bobby tasted like champagne and cucumber and lemon, and it was now her favorite flavor.

Bobby’s hands traveled up and down, outlining the curves of her body, relishing it like the most precious thing it was, while his lips moved slowly across her jawline, kissing and nipping gently, and then down her neck, covering it with dozens of feathery light, tender kisses.

She reminded him of so many things: soft fire crackling on a Christmas Eve; beach house surrounded with white sand and azure deep of the ocean; the humming of the birds on a hot lazy afternoon in a meadow; rain patter at the window late in the night… She was all those things. _Everything._

Not moving his lips off her collarbone, Bobby lightly tugged on her hand, lowering them both on a pile of cushions and blankets in the corner. Slowly, his fingers traced up her leg, sending little goosebumps over her skin, as he dragged his hand all the way up to her thigh.

She could feel his heartbeat fastening and let out a small sigh when his teeth grazed her earlobe. Her vision got blurred, as Bobby’s tenderness overflowed her existence like warm milk with honey, sweet and gentle. His lips made love with the sensitive skin in the crook of her neck delicately, and her body gravitated to him.

“I love you,” Bobby whispered softly, bringing his face up to hers to look into those green eyes he’s fallen for.

A lump in Kat’s throat wouldn’t let her say these words back, but he didn’t need to hear her saying that – he felt it in her touch, and in her kiss, and in her body as it curved into his, trying to remove any distance between them.

_If there is heaven on earth, it’s here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1PR8N7C9P40pRNMzOGNINA?si=sR3VASTJQAKBimRMtF6ULw


	49. Choosing all my words carefully... Talk to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet, just in case you wonder how the final dates went for other couples♥️
> 
> Girls outfits: https://pin.it/4DulAl8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...'Cause all I wanted to do was lay beside you  
> And now all I want you to do is make the first move  
> Oh, I got you where I want you  
> And, God, I want you to make the first move..."
> 
> [First Move - STACEY]

**Priya and Noah**

The car took them all the way up to the mountains. Noah’s heart was pounding inside the ribcage as the Jeep moved slowly, weaving through the trees – he wasn’t a fan of heights. Finally, the car has stopped, and they saw a beautiful table set up in the grassy glade with the breathtaking view of the entire island.

“Wow,” Priya looked around. “This is so beautiful.”

“Yeah…” Librarian nodded, staring at her.

She was wearing a silk slip-on dress that moved in rhythm with her steps, hugging the curves of her body like liquid gold. He wrapped an arm around her waist, gently guiding his date to the table, admiring the woman beside him.

Noah poured them both some champagne, fiddling nervously with the glass stem. He knew what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it, but still… it was a bit terrifying, to open up to someone completely.

“To our second date,” He finally breathed out. “I can’t believe it’s been a month since you took me on that date.”

Priya smiled at him sweetly from across the table, a mischievous spark playing in her beautiful brown eyes. A ray of sun lied across the table, playing in her hair, giving it deep burgundy undertones.

“You know, I told everyone that I did it only to piss Hope and see if you two were that solid… But the truth is, I fancied you since the moment I saw you. And I properly kicked myself for being a coward and not picking you on the second day.”

“I always wondered why you picked Gary,” Noah admitted. “He never seemed like your type.”

Priya sniggered with a hint of bitterness.

“He never was. But as I said, I was a coward. I knew that if I pick you – or anyone else for that matter, all the girls would be at my throat.”

“But not Kat?”

“Call it intuition or good judgment of character, but I just knew that Kat wasn’t the type to go bat-crap crazy over a guy she’s met less than a day ago. Also, I always knew that Gary will pick her the next chance he gets and she wasn’t in any danger… But I still wish I went with my heart and picked you.”

Noah reached across the table to cover her hand with his warm palm.

“When I first saw you, I was taken aback by how confident and out there you were while remaining a mystery…”

He felt his cheeks warming up – he still wasn’t that good at compliments, surprisingly.

“Oh, really?” She gave him a little wink, sipping on her drink. “Well, I thought you were mysterious… You know, this quiet, intelligent guy who works at a library but has a body of a Greek god…”

Priya teasingly ran her fingers up his forearm. She absolutely loved how shy he got sometimes… usually, when he needed to get something big off his chest. The girl felt little butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach: what is he about to say this time? Last time he got all nervous and timid was when they discussed their hypothetical shared flat.

“When you took me on that date,” Noah said quietly. “I wasn’t sure what to make out of it. I felt so… _comfortable_ , like I could be myself around you… And the more I thought about it, the more I wondered what it’d be like – to be with you. I’m not the most confident person there is, so I just… I don’t know, I got a bit intimidated by you. And then… you’ve pulled off Operation Nope,” Noah chuckled.

“Not my best moment,” Priya frowned a little.

“I’m grateful you went for it,” Noah cut her short. “Otherwise, I might’ve lost my chance to find my love.”

He cleared his throat and squeezed Priya’s hand in his.

“Growing up with two younger siblings taught me many things except one. Being the oldest, I always had to put my own needs on hold, and I never really minded it. Until just recently, when I’ve realized that I’ve brought this ‘the responsible one’ pattern into my love life. I’m always too scared to hurt someone, to disappoint… If not for you, I might’ve got stuck in unhappy relationship just because of the fear to seem selfish. You saved me, you know?”

His eyes looked deeply into hers, and Priya’s breath stuttered as her insides started to melt under this intense, passionate gaze.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after our date, and it scared me. And then… remember the day of the Ministry of Sound party?” Priya nodded, and Noah continued. “Me and Hope were fighting for hours, over ridiculous things. Kat found me and… she told me to look around. And I… well, I kissed her.”

His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and he lowered his gaze, not sure how the girl is going to react.

“It’s okay,” Priya whispered softly, stroking his hand. “I know.”

“You do?” He looked up, surprised.

“Kat told me. Everyone was so mad with me for kissing you – or it seemed like it because Hope and Marisol were very vocal – and she went to check on me. She… told me about that kiss because she wanted to tell Hope about it - so I wasn’t the only one who’s under the fire… I think it was the moment when I truly realized that I’ve found a best friend for life. She got into this mess because of me, even though she was against Operation Nope and warned me it’ll blow in my face… But I digress.”

Noah nodded, thoughtfully.

“I get it… You know, it’s weird but kissing Kat was the bravest thing I’ve ever done – until I kissed you. It was like… I fancied her a bit since day one, but I never had guts to do anything about it. Surely, I regretted it the next second but… it gave me the confidence to kiss the girl I really wanted. You.”

Noah shook his head.

_She doesn’t need to hear all about you kissing Kat. It’s weird, stop it. Just because it made sense in your head, doesn’t mean she’ll see it in the same light._

“I get it,” Priya said finally. “I told this to Bobby, how much Kat’s changed us all… So, I understand what you’re trying to say, like no other.”

Noah gave her a grateful smile and shifted on his chair to get closer to her.

“When I kissed you, I knew… I was scared to admit it at first, but I knew that me and Hope won’t work out – because she wasn’t you. Jakub did me a huge favor picking her,” He chuckled nervously. “That way it looked like I had no other option, but the truth is… I was always going to pick you. When the girls left for Casa Amor… I knew that I either trust you or not, and I chose to trust. Because someone inside me knew that you’ll trust me, too.”

He wanted to tell her so much, he wished there was a chance to _show_ her his thoughts and feelings, and all those moments he’s been thinking about her, and his heart was growing fonder with each passing second.

This girl was everything he’s ever wished for but never actually thought that a nerd like himself will ever get, and having her here, just across the table from him, seemed like a moment that should’ve come with fireworks.

“I knew that I could trust you, too,” Priya smiled at him.

“We’ve been through so much together,” He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. “And I’m pretty sure, we’ll be through even more challenges when we’re out of here… And I’m excited about it. I want to get out into the real world and face it together, with you, the woman I love.”

Her entire face lit up with a smile as he said the last words.

Priya leaned into him with her whole body, knocking her glass off the table.

“I love you, too.”

Their lips met, and the world exploded with thousands of pretty lights. Noah’s hands ran up the girl’s arms, caressing her skin gently with his fingertips. She was so warm and bright, like his own little sun.

Priya’s sweet breath ghosted on his cheeks as she pulled slightly away.

“I didn’t come here to find exactly the one,” She slowly brushed her lips across Noah’s jawline. “But then, I found you. I think I’ve never been this happy in my entire life. I don’t care what we’ll do or where we’ll go next, just as long as we’re together.”

Noah scooched his chair closer to the girl and wrapped her into a tight embrace.

“It will all work out perfectly, I know.”

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the sky turn bright pink. Priya rested her head on Noah’s shoulder, and his fingers started playing with her hair absentmindedly.

“Hey, Noah?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a sexy librarian Halloween costume?”

**Shannon and Ibrahim**

“Look at this!” Rahim looked around the empty golf court. “This is marvelous!”

He looked so excited that Shannon couldn’t contain soft, adoring laughter. In the Villa, he tried showing her a few golf moves, but he always complained that it’s not the same as a real court.

“So, are you going to show me how to handle your wood?” Shannon raised an eyebrow at him suggestively, remembering Lottie’s first words when they left the firepit after the Stick or Switch.

Rahim’s eyes widened and he burst into laughter.

“Oh, wow,” He felt his cheeks growing hot.

He liked this cheeky side of her that she kept only for those she let get close to her, it made him feel special.

“Okay, show me your signature swing, Mr. June,” Shannon smirked.

It was so easy for her to open up to him, it was almost unreal. She was never a romantic type, but with this guy, she found herself craving more of those little coupley moments, just the two of them. She was interested when he started going on about comics and superheroes, and she knew all about Violet Man, and his sidekick, Orange Man.

It was so simple, just being with him. He was comfortable with the silence when she didn’t feel like talking, and she didn’t mind spending time with the girls when Rahim hit the gym or fooled around with the lads – even though it seemed like both of them unconsciously tried to find an excuse to be around each other as much as possible.

“Okay, so move this foot here,” Rahim gently looped his arm around the girl’s waist. “And tense your hips, yeah, like this.”

“This dress isn’t made for golfing,” Shannon chuckled, pointing at the body-con dress, wrapping her curves like a second skin.

Rahim burst into laughter, pulling her closer until her back was pressed against his chest. His heart started beating faster as her scent and body heat enveloped him. She made it so easy, just being himself, and golfer couldn’t stop himself from kissing the girl gently on top of her head.

“You look stunning, by the way,” He stated.

“Like… Zatanna stunning?”

Golfer’s eyes widened.

“You’ve remembered?”

Shannon let out a soft chuckle, twisting in his arms until she was facing her partner.

“It’s all right here, in my memory palace,” She stroked his cheek gently with the tips of her fingers.

“But… I thought it’s just for the important stuff…”

“It is important,” The girl looked deeply into his eyes, sending little shivers down Rahim’s spine. “It’s an important part of your life, of who you are… so, it’s important to me.”

He bent his head down, leaning into a slow, soft kiss.

He’s never met a girl like this stubborn Irish rose. She was a bit rough and spikey, like thorns, but she was also delicate and beautiful, like fresh petals, and this combination drove him wild. The more he got to know her, the more he wanted to crack that mystery she was – but also, he loved that clandestine side of her… She was the true femme fatale, and he was Walter from Double Indemnity, and they were perfect together.

Shannon pulled slightly away, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at him.

“You look thoughtful,” She noted.

“I’ve been thinking about something I’d like to ask you,” Ibrahim felt his cheeks warming up as he continued. “I don’t remember a time in my life I felt so comfortable in my own skin. I’ve been always a family weirdo, this nerdy kid whose best friends are comic books’ characters. Then, I grew up but this awkwardness didn’t go away, I still had no idea how to talk to girls and make friends… Until I came here. I’ve made friends for life, and in my books, it counts for a lot. But something was missing all the way… you,” He stumbled. “Erm, I didn’t mean that you’re ‘something’…”

Shannon caressed his cheekbone softly with her thumb.

“I know, go on,” She gave the golfer an encouraging smile and he returned it gratefully.

“When I first met you, it almost made sense why I’ve never felt the need to get serious with anyone… They weren’t you. I don’t feel comfortable around new people easily, but with you… I was so nervous during the speed dates but whenever you were around, I felt at ease.”

His heart fluttered in his ribcage, and the butterflies in his stomach went completely wild. He’s never said this to anyone, he’s never been this serious about anyone, and it was both exciting and terrifying.

Shannon’s sky-blue eyes looked at him warmly, guiding the man through the riffs of his thoughts and emotions, bringing him home.

“I know, we’ve known each other for just about four weeks… and maybe I’m rushing it and… Oh, well, I just know that I’ve never felt like this before. Every day with you is better than the day before, and if this is how I feel after just a few weeks… I can’t wait for what’s coming our way in a year, or ten, or fifty…” He blushed furiously. “Erm, sorry, I got carried away…”

Shannon’s heart was thumping out of her chest. Rahim looked so excited, and his words were stuttering, and what he was saying was… She couldn’t find the right words to describe how much she wanted to hear this. She came to Love Island not exactly to find the One, and maybe, she came here for the wrong reasons… and then, she met Rahim. Sweet, a little reserved, a bit awkward but also, incredibly honest and caring.

With him, she felt like she could finally put those guards down. Not just with Rahim, but also, she felt less guarded around others, too. He was such great mates with Bobby, Noah, and Gary, that she felt less intimidated to let them see through her walls, too.

The way this man treated his friends was incredible, what he did for Bobby and Kat, the way he protected the older guy as if he was his brother… This was the man she’s been looking for, someone who treats the others the way he wants to be treated himself, without expectations of them to return the favor. She used to think of such people as fools but… it turned out, she’s just never met people like her golfer.

“What I’m trying to say,” Rahim continued, catching her hands into his. “I want to make this official. I want to walk out of here as an official couple, so… would you be my girlfriend, Dote?”

He’s never seen her smiling so widely, as if the smile took the entire space of the girl’s face, lighting up her eyes and making the freckles on her cheekbones dance.

“Yeah,” She wrapped her arms around golfer’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. “I’d really like to be your girlfriend, Rahim.”

Their lips met, leaving the entire world somewhere behind. Nothing existed at this moment, only this sensation of having each other in their arms, being with the person who brings up the very best in you, who cares about you and is always on your side.

Neither of them felt this way before, and it was beautiful, to share this new experience with each other.

“You’ve made me so happy right now, you don’t even know,” Rahim whispered into space between them, resting his forehead against Shannon’s.

“I absolutely do know,” She replied, putting her hand over his heart and his hand over hers. “Trust me.”

She tilted her head to kiss him again, and no other words were needed.

**Gary and Chelsea**

“Ugh, Gary!” Chelsea called for the blond guy as he sprinted off towards a one-wagon electric train waiting for them.

It looked like straight from an old movie, with wooden panels on the sides and cute little curtains on the windows.

“Sorry, Darlin’”, Gary smirked, waiting for the girl to catch up to him. “I couldn’t stop myself! Growing up, I loved trains and, I reckon, still a fan.”

Chelsea couldn’t contain a little smile as she looked up at him. Gary’s mouth was stretched in a grin, and his eyes wide and sparkling. Sometimes, it was easy to forget he’s just twenty-three because he looked older, but right now, he was a carless kid, and she couldn’t help but be careless herself.

“Alright, let’s get inside!”

Gary helped the girl to climb into the coach. Inside, it was turned into one of those restaurant-cars, with a small table with a bottle of champagne and strawberries and a little vase filled with daisies sitting on top of it.

“Oh!” Chelsea squealed. “These are my favorite!”

They took their seats across the table, and the train came into movement, carrying them across the Spanish countryside slowly.

Gary popped the champagne cork and poured the drink into glasses, careful not to spill.

“You look lovely, by the way,” He smiled. “To our first date?”

They clinked glasses, sipping on the drinks for a few moments. Gary wasn’t the most romantic person, he honestly didn’t care much about dinners under the stars and over the top movie-scene kisses, but it was nice to have this little moment.

Since Chelsea picked him during the final coupling, they’ve got to get to know each other better, and it turned out this girl was so much more than he thought of her.

Behind that bubbly, chatty façade there was deep care for those she loves, and seriousness she rarely showed, and the depth he didn’t expect to find. She was a good laugh, and she was easy to be around – but also, somehow, she was level-headed and down to earth.

“Hey, check this out,” Chelsea picked two daisies from the vase and tucked it into her hair, like two little horns.

Gary burst into laughter when she stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

“What are you like,” He whipped a tear from beneath his eye, amused.

The train was passing by the mountainous countryside, with all those little houses on the hills and orange gardens, and they could smell the citrus scent even from the train car.

“Did you know that the first electric train’ trip was made in 1879?” Gary asked thoughtfully. “And we’re still using similar motors these days… I wonder if things that were invented in our lifetime would outlive us.”

Chelsea looked at him for a second before responding.

“I want to hope so… It’d be actually great to leave something behind, you know?”

“Yeah,” Gary nodded, turning his gaze to the scenery outside the window. “That’s why I love working in construction… This way I know that I helped to build something that will stay on this earth even when I’m gone.”

“Unless you’ve screwed up and it literally crumbles down two years from now.”

His eyebrows arched as he studied Chelsea’s innocent face for a moment before giving in.

“Oh my,” Gary laughed so hard his cheeks hurt. “You’re really something.”

The girl smirked and pointed at her flower horns.

“What can I say, Kat and Bobby, named their baby-doll after me.”

Now, both of them were caught in a fit of giggles.

_She knows how to cheer me up so well…_

It was quiet for a moment, the patter of the train wheels against the rails was the only sound. Gary studied Chelsea’s face intently as if trying to find something – and she was hoping, he’ll find it.

She couldn’t tell the exact moment when she first saw this blond hunky guy as more than just a fun blokey bloke who gave the best piggyback rides. Maybe, it happened after the dinner she and Bobby made for everyone, and everyone got upset… Maybe, it was when he found her sitting alone on the daybed, listening to Bobby and Kat yelling at each other with so much passion that the air around the Villa was electrified.

Or maybe, it happened when she was telling Bobby not to give up on his love after Jared came into the Villa, and Gary overheard their conversation, and then came to sit with her, and looked at her like he saw her for the first time.

Or maybe, there wasn’t just one moment, and it was a collection of all those moments combined that hit her all at once?

Whatever it was, now, she tried to figure out if there was something besides that initial spark… and she couldn’t even tell if there’s this spark for him, too. He was really sweet, he made her tea in the evening and saved her an avocado toast when she got stuck at the Beach Hut, and they always spooned when they went to sleep…

_But is this foundation enough to build a relationship on?_

“Whatcha thinking?” Gary’s voice interrupted her train of thought, and Chelsea shuddered a bit. “Sorry, did I startle you?”

“Nah,” She smiled at him brightly. “I was just enjoying this,” She pointed to the space around them. “It’s such a rare moment of peacefulness.”

“Yeah, I get it. I love others, but sometimes it’s nice to get a bit of headspace from them.”

Chelsea nodded.

“I know, like, I’m not the most quiet in here…”

“Definitely not,” Gary grinned, and Chelsea nudged him playfully on a shoulder.

“Hey! I can be quiet… sometimes!”

“Yeah, when you eat!”

“Oi! At least, I don’t chew like a hungry alligator!”

“I don’t chew like an alligator!” Gary pulled on a righteous expression.

“Oh, yes, you do!” Chelsea grabbed one of the strawberries and took a large bite, chewing on it loudly, juice spluttering on the table. “Slurp, slurp…”

Gary looked at her, amused: the girl looked smug and was clearly enjoying herself, and she looked way too adorable in her bright pink dress with a voluminous pink-and orange bow.

She smirked at him and was about to say something, when Gary bent over the table and pressed his lips into hers, kissing her gently. Chelsea’s heart stuttered and then sprinted inside of her chest. His light afternoon stubble scratched gently at her chin, and he smelled minty, and she sunk into the kiss, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, like a summer breeze, and it carried both of them away for a few long, sincere moments.

The girl beamed at him as Gary slowly pulled away, grinning back at her.

“Alright, you’re allowed to eat however you like,” Chelsea winked at him. “If it’s followed by stuff like this.”

She pulled him back into another kiss.

_If there is such a thing as a spark, this is it._

**Lucas and Lottie**

“If I die, I blame you!” Lottie yelled through the sound of the wind in her ears.

“You won’t!” Lucas yelled back, reaching for her hand. “Just hold on to me!”

When they arrived at the beach, there was a boat waiting for them, and Lottie expected nothing but a little cruise along the shoreline. And boy, was she wrong.

“Have you ever done parasailing?” Boat driver, a short blond guy in colorful shorts asked them.

“Do I look like someone who’d volunteered to get stuck in the air above a freaking ocean?”

Lucas chuckled and patted girl’s back reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done this before, look,” He pointed at the wing with two seats attached to it. “We’ll be together, I won’t let you fall.”

Lottie tutted.

“This phrase doesn’t seem as romantic when you literally mean you won’t let me end up in a freaking ocean.”

“Sea.”

“What?”

“Majorca doesn’t have access to the ocean, it’s only a sea, Mediterranean Sea.”

Lottie rolled her eyes.

“That doesn’t make me feel much better,” She pointed at the colorful kite. “Are we sure it won’t rip or something?”

“Don’t worry, madam,” Boat driver smiled, ignoring Lottie’s furious expression as he called her madam. “It’s safe, let me help you two get ready.”

Twenty minutes and two arguments later, they were floating above the _sea_.

“So, you’ve done this before?” Lottie’s turned her head to Lucas, as she was determined not to look down.

“Twice,” He smiled back at her. “Just let yourself trust, Lottie, that’s what it is about. Trust that you’re safe – and you’ll see everything in a whole new light!”

And that was the problem: she didn’t trust. All the heartbreak, all betrayed friendships, and failed relationships made her into who she was when she came to Love Island. She was ready to get at anyone’s throat as she saw only the worst in people, ready to assume that everyone wants to screw her over.

When she applied for the show, she was sure as hell that she won’t make it. A pale goth girl with trust issues and a freaking tree tattooed on her thigh – she wasn’t anyone’s type. She’s learned it from all those years she was a second-best, a side chick, someone who was good enough to keep in a bed but not to show to friends or family.

The world hated her – and she hated this fucking world in return. But mostly, she hated herself.

She’s been waiting for someone to come and save her, for a guy who’ll chose her, over everyone else – and when it happens, she’ll finally be happy.

She believed in that, and it never happened.

Time after time, she was left broken, ugly crying on the bathroom floor, trying to make sense of any of it. She couldn’t understand: why? Why everyone else is happy, but not her? Why men she likes always chose someone else, someone who isn’t half as fun as she is, half as hot in bed as she is, and hell, not even half as pretty as she is? Why, why, why…

Trust.

How could she trust anyone after being walked over, time after time?

“Come on, Charlotte!” Lucas squeezed her hand tightly. “I know, it’s hard, but just do it. Just trust, for just how long this ride takes… let yourself trust.”

Lottie looked at the man next to her: for him, she wasn’t a second-best, she wasn’t even in the running… but she wasn’t his second choice. She had no competition for him because he already belonged to someone else. And she should’ve been upset about it, should’ve been angry that she’s on a date with someone who feels nothing for her – but she wasn’t.

Somehow, she felt relief. He was here, with her, comforting her and offering his support just because she needed it, not expecting anything in return. He didn’t want anything from her, he was only trying to help.

Lottie shut her eyes closed, and Lucas studied her face carefully. Her jaw was set, and her body was tensed and rigid. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down, and he encouraged her gently.

“That’s right, just let it all go, you can do it.”

Hanging in the air, scared and confused, she let go of her defenses, and he could finally see her true colors. She wasn’t tough and loud and bitchy – she was just this scared little girl who needed someone to tell her that everything’s going to be alright. That in the end, everything will be fine, she just has to hold on for a bit.

When he watched the show before joining everyone, he couldn’t figure out why Kat and Lottie became friends. Even her friendship with Priya who stole her partner seemed to make more sense. But now, he could see - they were just two sides of the same coin. Deep inside, they both were broken and hurt, but they had polar opposite defense mechanisms. Kat always gave people a chance to show their best side, she _guided_ them to their best side – and Lottie always assumed the worst and didn’t give people a chance to prove her wrong.

Finally, Lottie’s face relaxed and she opened her eyes and looked around, for the first time since they’ve got up in the air.

“Wow,” She took in the view. “This is… wow!”

Her mouth stretched into a broad smile, lighting up her eyes and changing her entire face completely, and Lucas grinned back at her.

“Hands up at three?”

The girl nodded, and he counted: “One, two, three!”

Still holding hands, they flew them up, letting the wind and the sun envelop them into a warm embrace. Boat driver spotted them finally enjoying the ride and drove faster. A gust of wind threw Lottie’s hair across her face and she laughed as Lucas helped her to tuck it behind her ear.

“You were right! It’s incredible!”

It didn’t matter that neither of them found love on Love Island – or, at least, didn’t keep it, right here and now, they were happy. Happy to share this moment with someone they didn’t need to wear a mask around, at least, not right now.

Right now, their kite was slowly lowering, and their feet touched the water, and their fingers were entwined, and their thoughts were free of worries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


	50. All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Prom night, baby!🥂
> 
> Also, we're celebrating the 50th chapter of this longass fanfic🎉
> 
> Outfits: https://pin.it/2YGqDJ9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On repeat (formal dance)  
> “...We've become echoes, but echoes are fading away  
> So let's dance like two shadows, burning out a glory day..."
> 
> [Silhouette - Aquilo]

**Bobby**

“Bobby, wake up.”

Bobby stirred in the sheets, instinctively pulling Kat closer to himself.

“Bobby.”

The whisper became louder, and the baker cracked one eye open to see Lucas’ face inches from his own.

“Oy, what?” Bobby rubbed his eyes, trying to focus his blurred vision. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve got a text,” Lucas waved his phone at the younger guy “All lads should get dressed and get out, we’re having a Prom and now, we’re going tuxedo shopping.”

Bobby groaned under his breath: he was too tired and sore to even move. He blushed a little at the memory of _why_ he’s so tired and sore and glanced at Kat. She was octopusing all over him, her arm and leg wrapped around his body, and her face facing him.

“I’ll look ridiculous in a tuxedo,” Bobby shook his head. “I can already see Johno and Theo dying of laughter as they watch it.”

“Do you care though?” Lucas raised an eyebrow at him. “I bet Kat’s going to love it when she sees you all dolled up,” The older guy smirked, and Bobby huffed at him.

_But maybe he’s right? Maybe it’s my chance to show her I can fit in her world…_

Bobby sighed, watching Lucas as he moved across the room to wake up other boys. Kat stirred in the bed, mumbling something in her sleep, and Bobby’s heart swollen with tenderness. He couldn’t refrain from placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, and she opened her eyes sleepily.

“Hey,” Kat whispered. “Why’re you awake? It’s too early.”

Bobby looked around: Noah and Lucas were busy trying to wake Gary up.

“I’m not supposed to say it,” He leaned closer. “But we’re having a Prom tonight… all the boys are leaving to get proper suits and stuff.”

Kat’s eyes lit up.

“I can’t wait to see you all dressed up,” She winked at him. “Though I’d rather you weren’t wearing any clothes at all.”

Bobby’s cheeks flushed red, as her fingers ran teasingly across his bare chest, nails scrapping lightly on the skin. She looked so hot with her bed hair, and heavy-lidded eyes, and bright red lips, still raw from last night.

He swallowed hard when Kat’s hand moved under the blanket, snaking down his torso and making his stomach muscles tense under her touch.

“I’ve to leave…” Bobby whispered, glancing around.

Gary waved at him, mouthing “let’s go” before making his way out of the bedroom, and Bobby gave him thumbs-up. The moment the blond guy was gone, Kat rolled over so she was on top of her baker, her warm body pressed firmly into his.

“I think we still have a few minutes while they’re arguing who’s turn to hit the shower first,” She whispered, dragging her mouth lazily across Bobby’s jawline.

Kat moved her hand down his body, lowering her face to kiss his neck. Bobby’s body responded immediately, arching into her touch hungrily.

“You’re so hot,” She breathed out, sucking on the skin just above his collarbone.

Bobby gasped when her hand slipped under the waistband of his pajama pants, and she wrapped her fingers around his hard length. His hips bucked into the girl’s hand demandingly, and Kat let out a dark chuckle, pulling the blanket over their heads.

Darkness enveloped them both, cutting off all other sounds but their heavy breathing. Bobby could feel the heat emanating from the girl, it left burning sensations on his skin wherever their bodies touched.

Bobby’s lips parted letting a soft moan escape his mouth.

He was fully awake now, feeling everything at once, like every other time they were together. Just her soft touch was enough to turn his muscles into jelly and fill his stomach with butterflies. She was pumping him slowly, almost lazily, deliberately moving down his body, tracing a wet trail of kisses across his chest and down his stomach, switching between kissing, biting, and licking.

Bobby’s hand pushed into her soft, messy curls, while he used another to cover his own mouth – he knew all too well that he’s not the one to keep quiet.

They had just a few minutes before someone notices that he’s not with everyone else and comes to check what’s taking him so long – but he didn’t care. With her, he was reckless.

She moved slow, too fucking slow, and his insides were begging for her to do something to him, he needed more – and Bobby jerked his hips up, half-pleading half-demanding. He felt her smile against his lower abdomen, tongue tracing patterns on the skin just above the waistband of his pajama pants.

“Please…” He muttered into his hand.

It was almost scary how much he needed her, he needed her more and more with each passing moment. This constant lust was just a tiny bit of all-consuming _necessity_ he felt for her. He’s been deprived of her for so long, he couldn’t get enough now that he had her. Like he’s been starved for years and now finally had limitless access to food.

He almost cried when she suddenly yanked his pants down and wrapped her lips around him, taking him deeply into her throat. Beads of sweat formed in his temples, as Bobby willed his body to stay still. Her mouth felt so hot, so perfect, his eyes shut close involuntarily. In the darkness, all his other senses heightened, and he could hear her soft moans, and feel her throat vibrating around his length, and smell the heavy scent of lust mixed with soft notes of vanilla and jasmine.

He felt hot waves of pleasure spreading through his body, and it felt so fucking good, there was no way he could last for long. She let him move however he wanted, thrusting into the wet hotness of her mouth, and he’s lost himself completely, pressing his hand tightly to his lips to muffle his groans and whimpers.

Kat was stroking his thighs gently as his hips moved frantically, as she let him take what he needed so badly.

Bobby’s hips jut forward uncontrollably as her tongued send him into overdrive. He had to sink his teeth deep into his own wrist, his other hand was pulling at her hair but also keeping her head where he needed it as he thrust into her mouth a few more times before going still, panting.

His hands slumped on the bed, as Bobby was trying to catch his breath desperately, his body still caught in little aftershocks. Kat made her way up his body with feathery light kisses, and the pastry chef sighed happily when she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

“You’re so… You’re everything,” His breath was still stuttering when Bobby shuffled closer, tilting the girl’s head to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

Kat’s hand brushed his arm gently.

“I can’t wait until I can do this without these stupid blankets,” She kissed Bobby’s shoulder. “I wish I could’ve seen your face just now…”

He felt his cheeks heat up at her words. It wasn’t really dirty talk, but it sure felt like it.

“If you two are done,” Noah’s voice crept under the blankets. “Bobby, you’ve got five minutes to get ready.”

They’ve heard the sound of leaving footsteps, and Bobby let out an embarrassed groan.

“This is just humiliating,” He buried his face in Kat’s hair. “Did you know they play rock-paper-scissors whenever me and you are together, and they need to find us? Like, they just _assume_ that we’re… you know.”

“Shannon taught Ram how to win almost every time,” Redhead smirked. “She promised to teach me, too, when we’re out of here.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, tugging on the duvet.

“I’ll see you soon.”

He kissed her deeply on the moth before jogging towards the bathroom: he got four minutes to make himself look somewhat decent.

*** 

“I still think I looked ridiculous,” Bobby frowned. “Have you seen Lucas? Or Rahim? Next to them, I look like a poor provincial cousin.”

Bobby and Gary shared a car on their way back to Villa and it was the only time they’ve got to discuss everything that’s happened so far. First, they went into this high-end boutique where only Lucas and Ram felt comfortable. Then, they all got dressed up in identical tuxedo suits and spent some time with the tailor, adjusting them to fit properly. And to top it all off, they went to this dance studio to learn the basic steps for a formal dance that looked like a nineteen-century nightmare.

Bobby wasn’t the most confident person ever, but this was a new level of nervousness for him. Kat was a professional dancer and, he had two left feet, which he demonstrated during the dance practice.

“Mate, let me help you,” Lucas couldn’t watch Bobby’s struggle anymore. “Okay, imagine I’ve got long red hair and, like, perfect little toes…” Other boys sniggered. “Okay, put your left hand on my waist… I said, put it on my waist, lightly, not like a crab’s claw… and your other hand should hold my hand… Keep your head up, don’t look under your feet.”

“But how would I know where I’m going?” Bobby stumbled again. “I’m the worst…”

Lucas was actually great, he moved effortlessly as if he’d spent years ballroom dancing.

“Don’t worry, Bobby,” The older guy patted his back. “Kat’s a great dancer, she’ll help you out.”

It wasn’t strange that by the time the Jeep stopped in front of the Villa, Bobby’s heart was pounding out of his chest and he felt almost physically sick.

Girls were hanging out by the pool, waiting for the boys to get back.

“Kat!” Bobby’s loud voice echoed through the Villa as he sprinted towards her. The redhead was wearing a black one-piece with cutouts on her stomach and sides. “Someone, better bring me the gloves,” He winked at her. “Cos you’re too hot to handle.”

Kat burst into giggles and patted the space next to her.

“So, how was your shopping spree?” Lottie asked Gary as he joined them.

“Let’s just say, you ladies will be impressed,” Gary winked at her. “Have we missed anything interesting?”

“Oh, we just had a quiet morning,” Kat batted her eyelashes at the crane operator. “First, we had a little pillow fight while wearing only lingerie… then, we gave each other some sunscreen massages…”

Bobby sniggered into her shoulder at the stupid look on Gary’s face. He loved this about her, she was always up for banter, and she had this perfect mix of silly and sarcastic, and he couldn’t wait until they’re out of here and she meets his mates.

He didn’t give it much thought until recently, but he felt a bit… guilty. He left Glasgow to go on a free vacation and maybe make some money – and now he not only had the most stunning girlfriend but also a best friend. Redhead was his best friend, above all. Even if she didn’t choose him at the final recoupling, it wouldn’t change a thing. He’d still love her, and she’d still be his best friend for life.

But even though he was excited about their future together, it was scary to even think about what their life will be outside this bubble. Would they fight over whose turn to wash up the dishes? Would they hate each other’s favorite tv-shows?

Are they even compatible?

Bobby wasn’t usually the one to worry about stuff he had no power to change, but he wanted this to work so badly… he _needed_ this to work. Because if it doesn’t, his life will lose its meaning.

“Bobbyyyyy,” Kat’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Erm, what?” He looked around. Everyone else was already in the middle of the lawn.

“You guys are supposed to teach us the dance moves,” She gently nudged him with her elbow. “You okay?”

Bobby kissed her briefly and pulled on his usual grin.

“Yup. C’mon, Imma show you some moves.”

He wasn’t even half as confident as he sounded. He remembered the steps perfectly but it didn’t mean he could coordinate his brain with his feet to perform them.

“We won’t have any music?” Lottie frowned.

“Don’t grumble, you,” Lucas bowed his head, and Noah mirrored him “Everyone’s ready?”

Islanders nodded, and both guys started to move.

“The first part of the dance doesn’t include touching,” Lucas and Noah moved slowly around each other, their hands up, palms just a breath from one another’s. “It’s about the _look_ and the building anticipation.”

“I kinda ship it,” Priya whispered loudly.

“Me too,” Lottie looked amused. “Like, they clearly know what they’re doing.”

“You know we can hear you, right?” Lucas arched his eyebrow, finally putting his hand on Noah’s waist, leading the librarian gently. “The moment you put your arm around your partner is the moment when you should feel electricity cracking in the air around you two.”

Bobby was listening to him, and his heart was hammering out of his chest. Lucas’ voice was calm and quiet, but his eyes were ablaze, as he purposely kept them locked on Noah’s face, even though – and Bobby knew it for sure – this intense stare was meant for the redhead girl, who’s been watching him closely.

Bobby took pride in being a non-jealous type, and Lucas’s been nothing but respectful… but a small part of him hated this. He hated that there was someone who’s better suited for the love of his life, who’s just better than him, in everything. And he hated himself for feeling this way.

“Alright, and the big finish… Well, we’re supposed to lift our partner but for the purpose of me not straining my back we’re skipping that part.” Lucas grinned.

Noah smirked at him and picked up the older guy unexpectedly, much to everyone’s amusement, and spun round.

“Aww, cute!” Chelsea squealed.

“Now, try it, everyone.” Lucas chuckled as his feet touched the ground again. “And don’t forget, it’s all about the anticipation.”

Bobby offered Kat his arm as they walked to the center to join other couples.

“I’m really sorry for all the times I’ll step on your toes,” He whispered into space between, bowing his head down.

“I’ll make you make it up for every single one of them,” A mischievous spark appeared in her green eyes. “Twice.”

“Oi, you two!” Gary shook his head. “I don’t need to know that!”

Bobby followed the steps carefully, spending most of the time looking under his feet and by the end of practice, he felt somewhat confident.

“I only hope you’ll look at me when we do it tonight,” Kat gave him a wink.

“How are you so good at everything?” Bobby groaned. “I swear, it’s like you’ve been doing this for years.”

Suddenly, her body tensed in his arms, and pastry chef looked at her, surprised.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kat scraped her teeth over her lower lip. “I didn’t mean to react like this… I’m good at this because, well, I… there’s this debutant ball I had to attend in my senior year of high school.”

“Oh,” Bobby’s eyes widened. “So, how was it?”

“White,” Kat laughed. “Just a bunch of reach mean girls escorted by a bunch of reach douchebags. All the girls should’ve been in white gowns, and it felt like that stupid movie about Bridezillas.”

“So… who’d escorted you?”

Bobby regretted his question the moment he asked.

“Sorry, ignore that.”

“No, it’s fine… It’s not that much of a secret anyway. Jared’s brother, Jason, was my escort that night. My mom always told me that this will be the night of my life because this ball means that I was finally an adult and that I was entering a new era of my life… But in reality, I felt empty. Nothing at all, not even disappointment. I think that was the moment when I realized that I wanted a different life. That I wanted to be someone different. Not my parent’s daughter.”

Kat shook her head, and her curls covered her face. Bobby pressed his finger to her chin, making the girl look up at him.

“I think you’re incredible,” He said softly. “You’re the most smart, talented, caring person I’ve met. You’re beautiful inside and out. I honestly didn’t know that someone like you even exists… because I’ve never met anyone like you cos there’s no one else like you. You’re the one.”

He pressed his lips gently to hers, wrapping his girlfriend into a tight embrace. Other couples scattered around the Villa, and it was just the two of them for a moment. Kat’s hands cupped his face, caressing Bobby’s cheeks gently. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries, and he couldn’t help but smile against her mouth.

“What?” Kat pulled away a bit.

“Nothing,” Bobby grinned. “It’s just… I love it that you love food.”

“What?”

“What?”

They looked at each other.

“What I mean,” Bobby blushed a little. “I dated girls who ordered a salad for dinner and refused to try my cupcakes because they were on some sort of carb-free diet or whatever.”

“Okay?” Kat raised an eyebrow at him.

“And I like that you can eat half a dozen cupcakes in the middle of the night,” Bobby pulled her into another kiss.

He felt a bit stupid for what he said, but her hands on his shoulders were reassuring, and her lips were soft and gentle, and nothing in the world mattered right now.

Kat’s phone beeped, drawing a frustrated huff out of Bobby’s mouth.

“Guys, I’ve got a text!”

“I’m looking forward to the day after tomorrow,” Bobby rested his chin on the girl’s shoulder. “When we both can just ignore texts like normal people.”

She laughed, rubbing her nose against his cheek.

When everyone gathered around them, Kat stroke a dramatic pose and started reading.

“Islanders! It’s time to write your declarations of love! Girls, please go to the bedroom. Boys, please proceed to the firepit.”

_Perfect. Not just dancing, but writing, too._

Bobby always struggled to put his feelings into words, since he was a kid. Maybe, it was because no one ever asked him how he felt about stuff – or maybe, it was because he didn’t want people to know.

“You okay, Bobby?” Noah draped his arm around the baker’s shoulders as the girls disappeared inside the Villa.

“Yeah… well, no. I mean, I’m just nervous.”

“Because we need to write those declarations?”

“Bingo.”

“It’s not that difficult, you know? I’ll help you out,” Noah smiled. “It’s good to think about your partner, what would she want you to say?”

Bobby frowned, deep in thought.

As it turned out, he’s been doing a naff job of reading Kat all these weeks. How could he know what she wants him to say? She never seemed to be the one who needs long confessions and beautiful promises… She wanted actions above words.

Bobby repeated his last thought out loud as he and Noah took their seats on the bench.

“Well, start with it,” Noah nodded. “ _Show_ her how you feel. Step out of your comfort zone, even if means that you’ll have to take off your mask.”

Bobby bit down on his lip, scribbling at the notepad. It was easier said than done – this mask has become a part of him, he wasn’t even sure it was possible to take it off. But the older guy was right – Kat deserved to see him, all of him. Not just tonight, but every single day until he dies.

He started writing and the words poured out on the paper like a flux. He had so much to say, so much to do… He feared that he won’t be able to find the right words, but it turned out that he only needed to think about her – and his heart knew exactly what it wanted to say.

Eventually, Rahim’s phone beeped.

“Well, it’s the time,” The golf pro read the message. “We should start getting ready, our suits have arrived.”

***

Bobby’s heart was frantically thumping inside his chest as he took his place between Lucas and Rahim.

The main level of the Villa has been transformed into a dance floor all covered in fairy lights with a huge flower arch just a bit aside. The DJ was already behind the turntables, playing some soft, mellow tune.

“Are you nervous?” Bobby looked at the golfer as he adjusted his bowtie for the third time.

“A little,” Ibrahim let out a nervous chuckle. “Are you?”

“Bricking it,” Bobby admitted.

Lucas turned to them, and Bobby couldn’t ignore the fact that the physiotherapist looked ridiculously hot. Before he could say anything, DJ pointed at the stairs.

“Gentlemen, when I say your partner’s name, please meet her by the end of the stairway.”

The music got a bit louder, and Bobby’s stomach filled with butterflies – only it wasn’t butterflies, it was fire-breathing dragons.

“And our first lovely lady is… Chelsea!”

Gary’s mouth stretched into a grin as he stepped forward.

She walked slowly down the stairs, a pale-pink silk dress was hugging her body, highlighting her Mediterranean tan. She looked lovely as always, and Bobby smiled at her when their eyes met. Chelsea smiled back before making her way to Gary. He took her by the hand and they went over to their place across from the others.

“Next girl is Shannon!”

Rahim’s face lit up the second he saw her walking down the stairs carefully. She was wearing a royal blue long dress with thigh split and Priya’s stiletto heels, and Bobby couldn’t help but wonder if she’d dressed up like this if not for Ibrahim.

“You’re so beautiful,” The golf pro offered the girl his arm, and they took their places beside the first couple.

DJ turned the volume up a little bit as he announced Lottie. Surely, she chose her signature black color and a daring sheer fabric covered with sequins and velvet details. Lucas grinned at her, linking their arms before they took their place next to Shannon and Rahim.

“Next up is… Priya!”

Noah whistled under his breath as his girl sashayed all the way downstairs. A silver sequined dress looked like a second skin, and her confident smile could light up the entire island as she made her way to the librarian.

“Hi, handsome,” Priya kissed Noah on a cheek and smiled at Bobby. “You lucky bastard.”

Bobby’s heart picked up the tempo as he realized that he’ll see Kat in a second. He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and stepped forward, ready to meet his destiny.

“Kat!” DJ announced, and Bobby’s eyes glued to the stairs.

He once compared her to an angel and that’s what she was. She walked slowly down the stairs; her eyes locked on him. Soft, fire-red curls framed her hair, bouncing with each step, and when she got closer, Bobby realized that there were little white flowers intertwined in her hair, and for a second he could only think about how they stay in place.

She was wearing an off-shoulder layered gown with sheer long sleeves, and she looked like a fucking angel. She was this whimsical creature, so beautiful and perfect that just looking at her took Bobby’s breath away.

He was lost for words, and this wasn’t something that happened to him often.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Kat smiled at him, caressing him gently with her gaze.

Just until now, he felt insecure wearing this formal attire, but it took her just a second to put him at ease, make him believe that he _was_ beautiful.

Bobby’s lost all of his jokes and flirting all his masks and guards, he put down all his defenses and armor, he stood there raw and bare before her, and she saw him. Finally, she saw _him_ , the man she’s fallen for, the man who she was willing to follow to the end of the world.

They took their place next to Priya and Noah, waiting for the camera crew to film them all together, in their couples, beautiful and happy.

“You look like a fairytale princess,” Bobby whispered to Kat, weaving his arms around her waist.

“You like it then?” The girl grinned at him. “Thought you might.”

“Oh?”

“When they sent you boys away, all the girls received packages, three dresses each, to pick from.”

“So, you’ve picked this one… for me?”

Kat looked deeply into his eyes, sending little jolts of electricity all over his body.

“I’ve also picked… or, rather, _haven’t_ picked… something else for you.”

It took him a few moments to get her meaning, and when he did, Bobby gasped.

_She’s not wearing underwear._

He didn’t know why it was such a turn on for him, it hasn’t been before… But then again, he wasn’t the one to deep-throat a girl in a room full of strangers, either.

Kat let out a chuckle, amused by his gobsmacked expression.

“I wish we could just stay on the island for a few more days, just me and you, in a small seaside hotel… I guess they’ll have us stay in a hotel for the night after the finals, but it’s hardly any privacy since all the others will be there, too.”

Bobby suddenly froze as the thought dawned on him.

“I… erm, I haven’t thought about it before because… well, I’m a dumbass, but… after the finale, they’ll send us all back home and… Ugh,” Bobby mentally slapped himself. “What I’m trying to say, would you maybe go to Glasgow with me?”

Kat raised an eyebrow at him teasingly, clearly enjoying his struggle.

“I’ll need to find a moving company and talk to my flat’s owner; tell her I’m moving out… And I kinda don’t want to do it all on my own,” He winked at her, and redhead giggled. “Pleaaase?”

“Well, how can I leave you in an hour of need?”

Bobby’s heart grew a size at this throwback to their first week here, when she helped him to win Mr. Love Island.

Finally, the camera guy was happy with the footage and let them be, and the DJ spoke again.

“Islanders, it’s time to make your declarations of love! Please, gather by the flower arch.”

“I’m so not going to miss being bossed around,” Lottie tutted. “The only thing left is to put collars on us.”

“Hm, I thought you’re well into the whole BDSM thing?” Lucas asked casually.

Gary spluttered, stopping in his tracks. Lottie rolled her eyes, but there was a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

_They’re getting along pretty well… And they look really hot together… If things were different, they might’ve worked…_

The first couple to make their declarations was Gary and Chelsea _,_ and Bobby really tried to listen but his stomach has suddenly tightened in a knot, and his eardrums filled with white noise, cutting off all other sounds. Kat’s words about picking the dress for him were imprinted on his brain.

_Would she pick it if not for me? Would she pick it if it was Lucas waiting for her downstairs?_

Bobby made himself stop. He _wasn’t_ a jealous type, it’s just today has been really intense, and the reality started catching up to him. Tomorrow, their summer of love will be over, and they’ll have to go back into the real world. And no matter how excited he was, it was still terrifying.

“Bobby,” Kat’s hiss and a painful nudge on a shoulder almost made him jump. “If you’re not listening, at least, pretend like you are.”

He blushed and joined into a chorus of applause as Gary and Chelsea finished their speeches, and Shannon and Rahim took their places under the flower arch. He listened to them half-consciously, as most of his thoughts were busy with his own speech.

He really wanted it to be perfect, at least, he wanted it to be perfect for Kat.

It turned out that ‘I love you’ couldn’t describe even half of what he felt for her. Just six weeks ago he was Bobby, a funny guy who’s too scared to get hurt so he keeps everyone at arm’s length. Poor broken Bobby, too insecure, too in his head, too fucked up.

“And the last couple to make their declarations of love is Kat and Bobby!” DJ’s voice snapped him out of his trance, and Bobby’s face flushed red with embarrassment as he realized that he missed all the speeches.

They’ve positioned themselves under the arch, and Bobby caught Kat’s smile. This one was different from her flirty smile, and smug grin, and her ‘breaking the tension’ smile she gave everyone but no one in particular… that last one was the one he saw first, on their first day here.

She was a bit off this last week, and Bobby could just sense that she wasn’t as fine as made it look like, and that was yet another reason why he wanted to get out of here. He needed to protect her.

Suddenly, he was aware of the presence of the others, as Kat looked up at him, still smiling. She took his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. Unlike everyone else, she didn’t have the paper with her speech, so she looked straight into Bobby’s eyes, melting away any fears or doubts that might still be living inside of him.

“A wise person told me this story about twin flames,” Kat sent a smile to Lottie, and the blonde winked at her. “It’s a sad one, actually, as it’s about one soul being divided into two parts and searching for their half for the eternity.”

Kat’s voice trembled just a tad when she continued.

“The moment I saw you I knew that I wanted you in my life. Because with you, I feel like I’ve never felt before. I feel safe, protected… I feel like I don’t need to pretend to be someone I’m not because you see me, everything I am. This feeling took me by surprise, and I got scared, without even realizing it. It was like… a part of me always knew you, as a part of me _felt_ you, and it was terrifying. I don’t think I could’ve been more scared of the end of the world as I got scared of my own feelings for someone I’ve just met.”

She took a moment to recompose herself, and Bobby squeezed her hand gently, soothingly. His eyes were welling up, but he was absolutely, utterly happy.

“I didn’t even know of that deep fear to _have_ you until I suddenly didn’t have you anymore. When I thought that I’ve lost you, it was the moment I’ve admitted to myself what exactly I was losing. Not only my best friend but also, myself…”

Kat trailed off fighting back the tears gathering in the corners of her large eyes, and Bobby’s hand flew up to her face to caress her cheek, to show her that he’s there for her, always.

“You are the most beautiful creature in this Universe,” The girl continued, smiling at him through the tears glistering in her eyes. “I think of you and it makes me smile, and when I touch you, I feel finally at home. I can’t promise you that being with me will be easy, but I can promise to spend my life trying to make you as happy as you make me.”

 _I love you_ , her eyes said, and Bobby’s heart grew in his chest, filling the entire space inside the ribcage, ready to break free.

Kat brought his hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles, not breaking eye contact even for a second. Her speech was raw and passionate, and a little messy, just like she was. And it was everything he wanted.

“I love you, too,” Bobby whispered to his girlfriend, wiping tears off her cheeks. “I’m not sure I can live up to this but…” He took a deep breath, taking Kat’s hands into his once again, staring deeply into her eyes.

“I knew you were special since the moment I saw you strutting out of the Villa, in that red tiger-stripe bikini. I looked at you and I thought “Damn, she’s fit.” Bobby smiles at the memory. “But then you looked at me and suddenly, it didn’t really matter, how gorgeous you were, because it was _you_. I finally found the answers, all at once, I knew why it never worked with anyone else, why I’ve never felt this connection… because it’s been always you.”

Bobby paused to take a breath, and Kat’s hands squeezed his gently as she smiled at him, giving her boyfriend the encouragement he needed so much to say the next words.

“When I came here, I was this scared, insecure little boy who kept hiding behind silly jokes and being everyone’s friend… I was too scared to go for what I really wanted, too scared of losing so I preferred not to fight at all. That was until I’ve realized that by doing so, I wasn’t hurting just myself… I’ve been hurting the only person in this world who truly matters.”

Bobby’s voice broke a little as he continued:

“You’ve made me better. Loving you made me better, and stronger, and it taught me that you’ve got to fight for what you desire… And that the reward worth all the pain and struggle. You gave my life meaning, you gave me a reason to wake up happy in the morning… It’s not just happiness that I fell, it’s… bliss.”

He took a little step closer to her, and Kat mirrored him immediately, bringing her body closer to the man she loved, the man she got lucky enough to call hers.

“I don’t know why they call it ‘falling for someone’… I feel like with you, I’m catching the air… I might’ve fallen for you, but you’ve ascended me all the way to this heaven I’m in.”

Bobby tilted Kat’s head with his finger.

“I love you and I promise to do so until I die… and after that, too.”

Their lips met, followed by a thunder of applause as all their friends were cheering for them. Thousands of pretty lights exploded in his head, sweeping him off his feet, making his knees buckle, and his heart almost jumped out of his throat.

He loved her so much, and the only thing he wished for was just this, loving her until he dies, he didn’t need anything else.

“I don’t know about you,” DJ’s voice brought them back into reality. “But I’ve properly teared up… But enough sobbing! Time for your first dance!”

Kat looked up at Bobby, smiling, leading him to the dance floor.

“May I have this dance?” Bobby bowed.

“You may have anything you want,” Her eyes sparkled, and his skin prickled with goosebumps.

“Don’t worry,” Lucas whispered to the younger guy as they’ve positioned themselves in a line across the floor from the girls. “You’ll do great, I watched you at the rehearsal… just look at her, and you’ll be fine.”

Bobby felt a little poke of pity for the physio… He was holding on well, much better than he did himself, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t in pain. Bobby could see it in his dark-brown eyes. But there wasn’t much he could do, and he only hoped that Lucas meets someone he’ll be happy with soon.

The music started off slowly, with soft piano riffs, and boys took a step forward, girls mirroring them. Bobby bowed his head, and Kat did the same without breaking eye contact. Bobby was scared that he’ll mess up the steps, that he’ll prove her one more time that he isn’t good enough, but he needed to see her.

 _“…_ _Stood at the cold face_ _  
Stood with our backs to the sun…”_

They all stopped for a second, each looking at their partner as if seeing them for the first time.

_One, two, three, right hand up._

In perfect sync, they raised their hands, palms close but never touching. Bobby loved the Victorian Era, all those ridiculous clothes and horrifying towers of food, and the cities expansion… But he never imagined what would it feel like, to be in love with someone back then? Now, not being able to touch Kat the way he wanted, seemed like agony, and it was only for a few moments until the dance allows him to put his hand onto her waist. But for those poor souls, this agony must’ve lasted for months, if not for years…

 _“I can remember being nothing but fearless and young_ _  
We've become echoes, but echoes, they fade away  
We've fallen to the dark as we dive under the waves…”_

Everyone switched hands, still circling around each other, each movement mirrored by their partner. With their eyes locked on their partner only, the young people moved slowly, steps flowing effortlessly and smooth, like silk.

Bobby found himself forgetting to count the steps, as the two emeralds of his girl’s eyes guided him through the dance, just like they guided him through his fears and insecurities, bringing him to light, bringing him home, to her. The moment he let himself just trust was the moment when all his jitters, all his nervousness was lifted, leaving him careless and free, and so much in love, as if there was a huge balloon inside of his chest, ready to fly into the skies.

 _“…Let's go out in flames so everyone knows who we are_ _  
'Cause these city walls never knew that we'd make it this far…”_

As the music intensified, they put both hands up, stepping just a little closer, so their palms were almost touching. He felt the heat coming from her body, and he could smell jasmine and vanilla, and could almost taste mint and chocolate on his tongue.

The light of setting sun colored the skies pink and bright orange, playing in Kat’s hair, turning it into the flames of fire, bouncing gently as she moved.

 _“…We've become echoes, but echoes are fading away_ _  
So let's dance like two shadows, burning out a glory day…”_

He finally felt it, what Lucas told them about anticipation. Not just this need to touch her, to have her in his arms, but this strange sensation of _enjoying_ the wait. He knew that in a few seconds he’ll finally rest his hand gently on her waist, and she’ll put her hand into his, and somehow, waiting for that moment seemed like a pleasure itself.

Kat’s eyes were so close right now, as they twisted their bodies to keep their palms as close as possible, and Bobby could see every little spark, every slight change in color, and even a tiny freckle on her left iris that one could see only if they were just a breath from her beautiful face.

 _“…Devil's on your shoulder_ _  
Strangers in your head  
As if you don't remember  
As if you can forget…”_

Finally, she was in his arms. With the gentles touch to her waist, Bobby led her in a dance, steps flowing between them as naturally as if they’ve spent their lifetime dancing. All the couples moved in perfect harmony across the dance floor, and Bobby could swear that even if there was no music, he’d still hear it, just like in those stupid romantic movies. 

His body was singing, so weightless and free. Bobby wanted to tell Kat how happy she makes him but didn’t want to break the magic of this moment. He had his entire life to keep telling her how much he loves her, how happy she makes him, how lucky he is to have her.

 _“…It's only been a moment_ _  
It's only been a lifetime  
But tonight you're a stranger  
Some silhouette…”_

Finally, he could put both of his hands to her waist, holding the love of his life tightly before pushing her up in the air. Kat’s curls brushed his face softly, and she couldn’t contain happy laughter as he spun around himself, keeping her safe and secure in his arms.

He’ll never let her go, he’ll never release her, she belongs to him, now and always. Kat’s hands rested lightly on his shoulders, and her face was glowing with pure joy, and he wanted to remember this moment forever. He wanted to keep this memory through his entire life and take it to the afterlife or whatever it’s been waiting for him after.

_“Just hold me…”_

Slowly, Bobby lowered his girl back to her feet, taking her hand into his for a final spin before bringing her all the way into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest before letting her take a step back as the music died out slowly and the dance came to an end.

She bowed her head, stilling for a second, before flinging herself back into his arms, kissing Bobby urgently, her hands clenched at his sides as if she was scared that he might disappear. For a second, the world did not exist, it shrank to the size of a small piece of decking they were standing on. Nothing else mattered, only Kat’s lips pressed to his mouth, and only his arms wrapped around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave comments and kudos, it means the world ♥️
> 
> hit my insta @booksandreveries ♥️♥️


	51. It's such a shame for us to part...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "…To think I might not see those eyes  
> It makes it so hard not to cry  
> And as we say our long goodbyes  
> I nearly do…”
> 
> [Run - Snow Patrol]

**Lucas**

A loud, upbeat melody filled the air just a moment after the formal dance was over, and Lottie let out a relieved sigh.

“Finally, time for a proper party!”

The blonde charged at Priya, collapsing into the older girl, and both burst into giggles. Fast, upbeat tunes changed each other, and he couldn’t bother to try and find any difference between them. Most of the girls were dancing in a circle, and Lucas made his way to a refreshment table.

“I dunno how they’ve got energy,” Gary joined him a few minutes later, nodding at Chelsea and Priya. “I just really want to change into something – _anything_ – else.”

Lucas chuckled, taking a long swig.

“So, you and Chelsea are doing good?” He asked mainly to keep his mind off the redhead who was right now dancing with Bobby, her hands all over baker’s body.

“Yeah, I think so,” Gary grinned. “It’s early days and all, but I can see it turning into something serious.”

The blond trailed off, thinking about his next words.

“You know, I didn’t expect to like someone as much… especially, here,” He frowned a little, watching other islanders dance for a long moment.

Kat was teaching the girls some belly dance moves, her arms reminded of the ocean waves, slow and powerful.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that sometimes good things take time- but also, that they might just find you when you least expect it.”

Gary patted Lucas’ back reassuringly before making his way back to the dance floor.

_He’s lucky he hasn’t fallen for her… If he did, even two, ten Chelseas wouldn’t help him._

Gary liked Kat, a lot, Lucas knew it, but he wasn’t in love with her. Also, Gary never seemed like someone to get stuck in his head, unlike himself. For crane operator, Kat was this gorgeous girl he had a crush on (and probably, will always have), but who was also a great mate and who’s always up for banter. For Gary, it was just an experience he’s learned from and moved on… But for Lucas… For him, she was his past, present, and future.

It took him three years to break free from Emily, from what he used to feel for her, even after her betrayal.

What he felt for Kat was different, bigger, stronger… darker. And there was no way he’ll get rid of this feeling anytime soon, he knew himself too well to even try and pretend that he’ll wake up outside the Villa, and his feelings would be suddenly gone.

Lucas shook his head, bottoming his glass.

_Get a grip, sucker._

Finally, a slow, mellow melody filled the air, and Lucas brought himself to look up from his glass.

_Just ask her for a dance, Bobby won’t mind. It might be your last chance to have her in your arms, don’t be a fucking coward._

His gaze flickered to Kat just to see her staring back at him. She said something to Bobby and walked up to where Lucas was standing, frozen to a spot.

“May I have this dance?”

There was something in her voice he didn’t expect to hear: blues. Not entirely sadness, but some kind of melancholy, the one that hits you when you realize that something is coming to an end.

_I guess it makes sense. Tomorrow, our summer of love will be over._

He took her arm, and Kat led him closer to the center of the dancefloor, still keeping their distance from the others. That was her all over, always so perceptive, always capable to calm him down with just her touch.

 _“…I'll sing it one last time for you_ _  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all, I've done….”_

Lucas wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist, bringing her closer to himself but still keeping a bit of space between them, not to put her under the spotlight. He looked around and noticed that everyone else was dancing, too, all couples mixed up.

Bobby and Chelsea did some kind of exaggerated ballroom dance, laughing more than actually dancing. Rahim and Lottie were swaying from side to side, deep in a conversation. Gary was spinning Priya as if determined to make her into a human spinner. Shannon and Noah seemed to be the only couple just dancing normally.

Kat’s hands moved up his back slowly, going all the way to his shoulders and then coiling his neck. The soft fabric of the sleeves brushed against his bare skin, sending shivers down his spine.

“You look lovely tonight,” Lucas broke the silence between them. “I don’t think I got to tell you this yet.”

She smiled softly at him, her fingers caressing the back of his neck gently.

“Not really my style but…”

She didn’t finish, but Lucas knew what she was going to say: this dress wasn’t for her, it was for Bobby, who was a sucker for this full-on princess thing. A part of him wondered what she would wear if it was him she’d dressed up for. It wasn’t a solicited thought, and Lucas brushed it off, turning his attention back to the redhead girl in his arms.

 _“…And I can barely look at you_ _  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here…”_

She stared back at him a bit lost for words. He knew her well enough to know what she’s been thinking about, he knew that for her, the happiest moments were also the saddest because she couldn’t help but think about the second they’ll be over. She was so much like himself, in so many things, he sometimes couldn’t believe that someone like her existed. She understood him like no one else, she _knew_ him.

“We’ve made it, Luc,” Kat pressed her chin against his chest, right where his heart was, and looked up at him. “We’ve survived this summer from hell.”

They both let out sardonic, unhappy chuckles.

“I never thought I’d be missing my job _this_ much,” Lucas nodded.

“Is it bad that I don’t?” Kat asked quietly.

He looked at her, studying her soft features for a long moment. She looked different from when he first saw her in person, five weeks ago. Her eyes seemed bigger on her face as her adorable cheeks disappeared completely, making her high cheekbones even more prominent. Her lips were bright red even without makeup because her skin looked even paler now.

“It’s not,” He stroked her back gently with his hands. “It’s normal that after spending six weeks in this bubble you don’t feel much excited to get back into a rut.”

 _“…To think I might not see those eyes_ _  
It makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do…”_

He looked deeply into Kat’s green eyes, losing himself to her. It was physically painful, to be so close to her but also so unbearably far, here, now, surrounded by all their friends, he was in agony. It was so hard, not being able to touch her the way he needed, to kiss her, passionately, urgently, deeply…

Her hand pulled on his hair lightly, making Lucas bring his face closer to hers. She scratched her lower lip with her teeth.

“I’m so lucky I’ve met you,” She whispered. “Without you, I would’ve fucked everything up, I just know.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead for a second.

“It’s me who’s lucky, kitten.”

They carried on dancing, moving delicately in each other’s arms.

 _“…Have heart my dear_ _  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess…”_

He wished they were really alone, so he could wrap her tightly in his arms, having this moment just to themselves, he only wished for this much. Just to have her for himself for a few seconds, away from the eyes and cameras.

_How could I have done this? How could I fall for someone else’s girl? How could I fall for someone I pushed away with my own hands?_

He’s fallen for her, hard and fast. And it was all wrong, from the start. He had his chance with her and he blew it off, his jealousy and trust issues took the best of him, and he let himself trust this fucking voice in his head that kept telling him not to trust this fire of a woman. He’s got scared that he might get burned and played it safe and lost it. He lost it all.

Tomorrow, they’ll leave the Villa and all go different ways.

Even though they’ll be meeting each other regularly for the press-tour and photoshoots and interviews… it won’t be the same. Even if _she_ keeps her word and will follow her little ‘visiting schedule’ as she called it, how long will it take for her to get too caught up in her new life with Bobby… And how long will it take for Bobby to get tired of his girlfriend, spending time with another man?

Bobby’s been nothing but empathetic and tactful, but even he surely has his limits. And Lucas didn’t want to bring any trouble into Kat’s relationship… he wouldn’t jeopardize it for her, never.

 _“Light up, light up_ _  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear…”_

As long as she needs him, he will be there. And when she doesn’t – well, he already knows what it’s like to pick his own heart piece by piece, right? He’ll deal with it, he’ll survive, the heart is just a muscle, and he knows everything about fucking muscles, right?

The last sounds of a dying melody made his heart sink: he had this dance but now, he had to let go. She belongs to someone else, and she always will, and it’s about time for him to get used to it.

Before anyone could say anything, Bobby dashed past them, flinging himself into the pool with a cheerful yelp.

“Guys, c’mon!” Bobby waved at them. “Get in here!”

“OMG, really?!” Chelsea squealed excitedly.

“It’s a tradition!” Lottie kicked off her shoes before cannonballing into the pool.

Kat looked at Lucas with a smile.

“I’m game if you are,” Her eyes sparkled with excitement, and there was no way he would’ve said ‘no’.

“Let’s do it then.”

Holding hands, they kicked off their shoes and jumped into the pool, together. He let go of the girl’s hand, pushing her slightly in Bobby’s direction. She swam up to baker and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Lucas made his way to Lottie.

“Can’t lie, you look great drenched in water,” He smirked at her, and the goth girl grinned back.

“Well, it works both ways.”

“Guys, check it out: we’ve made it!” Priya’s voice caught their attention. “We had our summer of love… and I want to say thank you to all of you, for making this experience for me. I found my love here,” She smiled sweetly at Noah. “But I’ve also made friends for life, and I love you all, with all of my heart.”

Shannon pulled the older girl into a hug, and soon, they all gathered in a shallow end of the pool, arms wrapped around each other.

“Cheers, guys!”

***

Priya’s loud yelp echoed through the Villa while boys were in the dressing room, changing. Lucas looked at his damp, flat hair, frowning: he hated the way he looked with his hair not gelled on top of his head.

“Whatever this is, I’m not ready for it,” Bobby walked into the dressing room in his boxers. “I can still taste chlorine in my mouth.”

Rahim looked himself up in the mirror.

“I’ll go check what it’s about and report back.”

“I’ll join you,” Noah finished buttoning his shirt.

“Any excuse to see your bird?” Gary grinned. “You guys are proper couple goals!”

Librarian blushed furiously but his lips curled into a massive smile.

Lucas grabbed a hairdryer and for a minute, it was all he could hear.

_It must have something to do with the finals… There are five couples here, but only four will make it to the Grand Finale._

He frowned to himself. He didn’t care much about winning this thing, after all, he was in a friendship couple and it’d be stupid to think he and Lottie are in for a chance. But he really wanted to be there with his mates… with _her_.

He shook it off. Today was oddly reflective, and all he wanted was to finally change into pajama and crash. Spending so much time inside of his head was never good for Lucas, and he had a strong feeling that it wasn’t any good now. He’s made his bed and now, all he could do was sleeping in it.

“This looks complicated,” Bobby commented, watching him as Lucas fixed his hair carefully.

“It’s not as you get used to it,” Lucas patted his hair. “Though, it’s annoyingly expensive. Growing up, I never understood my dad complaining that my mom’s skincare routine will put him in the red, but well…” He trailed off, frowning.

They never really discussed money here, mostly because it wasn’t something most of the islanders were comfortable talking about, all for different reasons. Kat was usually the one to make playful jokes about his John Varvatos perfumes addiction that might’ve been an equivalent of a small country budget, but apart from that, only Hope didn’t feel uncomfortable bringing up the money talk.

“I’ve got to step up my game,” Gary chimed in, reading the label on the hair gel tube. “My ex always complained I don’t put much effort into my style, and Chels is so glamorous…”

“You look great together though,” Bobby patted the younger guy’s back, leaning over to grab his lotion. “But I getcha. Kat is always so well put together, and the last time I wore a suit was to my mate’s Louis’ wedding… And it wasn’t really a suit since it was a beach wedding…”

“I honestly miss wearing my own clothes,” Lucas noted. “All this product placement stuff isn’t really my cup of tea.”

“That’s what Kat said,” Gary looked at him somehow amused. “At the end of our second week here.”

“I guess, most of the stuff we promote is not quite… what she usually goes for,” Lucas shrugged, not keen on continuing this conversation.

They finished getting ready just in time: Noah and Rahim walked into the boys’ dressing room, both a bit on edge.

“We should all go to the firepit… It’s a dumping.”

_Figures._

The atmosphere has changed immediately. Slowly, they all walked out of the Villa, heading towards the firepit. The girls were already there, and Lucas made his way to Lottie, who sat next to Kat and looked pretty ruffled.

“Hey,” He ungraciously plopped on the seat next to her. “All good?”

“Yeah,” Villa’s witch in residence turned to him. “Just a bit nervous, you know?”

Kat leaned in closer to the girl, draping her arm around Lottie’s shoulders. Her hand found Lucas’ shoulder and squeezed it gently before pulling the goth into a hug.

“It’ll be fine, Lola, you’ll see.”

“I’m not even gonna worry about it,” Priya chipped in from the other side of Kat. “I found my love, and ready to get back into the real world.”

Noah beamed at her and gave her a cuddle. The girl laughed, looking at him adoringly.

“Alright, Bobs?” Gary asked from his seat next to Chelsea.

“Great, actually,” Baker grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around Kat’s waist as the girl leaned her back against his chest. “Rahim?”

“All good here,” Golfer smiled, planting a soft kiss on top of Shannon’s head. “I honestly feel like I’ve already won.”

It was a nice moment, for all of them…

_Except for me and Lottie. She’s still into Gary even though she’s really determined to get it all out of her system… It might work for her, once we’re out of here and she doesn’t get to see him every fucking day._

Lucas laced his fingers through Lottie’s giving her hand a comforting squeeze. If things were different, they might’ve actually ended up together, romantically. She was fun, outspoken, and really hot, and she’s come a really long way from the girl with a really wrecked vision of the world to this incredible woman and loyal friend. She really had her character arc.

 _Everyone here had it, actually_.

They were all changed people now, for better or for worse.

Finally, Chelsea’s phone beeped, and everything went quiet. She looked down at the screen.

“Islanders! It’s time to find out who are the Love Island, 2019 finalists! In no particular order…”

Kat’s phone beeped.

“The first couple is…” Redhead’s face stretched into a huge smile. “Priya and Noah.”

“Babe!” Priya squealed, flinging her arms around Noah’s neck.

Lucas joined a chorus of cheers and applause.

“Well done, you two!” Lottie smiled at the couple. “We all got a lot to learn from you guys!”

The silence resumed. The tension in the air was almost palpable when someone’s phone beeped.

“I’ll do the honors,” Noah pulled the phone out of his pocket. “The second couple that made it to the finals is… Shannon and Rahim!”

Lucas felt his stomach tightening as he joined the chorus of applause. There were still three couples left and only two of them will make it to the finale. Bobby leaned into Kat and whispered something, and she burst into soft laughter.

“Shut up, you,” She nudged him gently on a shoulder, but her eyes were sparkling with mischievous excitement.

“You’re not nervous?” Lottie asked Kat.

“No,” Redhead smiled brightly. “I’m really, really happy.”

Bobby beamed at her words, and Lucas’ heart sunk just a little. These two were so happy, happiness radiated from them, and he was happy, for both of them, he was… But it was still painful.

His phone beeped, and Lucas looked down at the screen, his heart pounding. Lottie squeezed his hand comfortingly. His mouth stretched into a massive grin when he almost yelled: “Kat and Bobby!”

He couldn’t stop smiling, clapping his hands together, patting Bobby’s back and hugging Kat.

“You two well deserve it!” Gary smiled at them from the other end of the bench.

Kat’s phone beeped.

“Islanders, the three couples with the most votes have been announced. Now, it’s your turn to choose the last couple that will join you in tomorrow’s Grand Finale. Please, discuss and vote in your couples.”

Lottie’s hand clenched at his knee, and Lucas squeezed it tightly.

“What?” Priya looked shocked. “ _We_ have to decide?”

Chelsea gave her a wry smile.

“I think it makes sense. You guys know us better than anyone.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Lottie added. “I’d rather you decide than a bunch of strangers.”

Lucas caught Kat’s stare, and his heart somersaulted inside of his chest. He smiled at her, not trusting his voice to say anything.

“I guess, we should all go somewhere and…” Rahim didn’t finish the sentence, and three couples left the firepit.

Gary and Chelsea scooched over to them, and the girls hugged.

“Alright?” Gary asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Lucas cleared his throat before speaking. “I mean, not much we can do at this point, right?”

“I’m sure you guys will get to stay,” Lottie brushed off the tears. “You’re a lovely couple, everyone can see that.”

Lucas nodded in agreement, smiling at his partner.

“Witch isn’t wrong,” He grinned as she nudged him on a shoulder. “It’d be great to stay but… You guys deserve it.”

“You guys deserve it, too!” Chelsea pulled both of them into a brief but powerful hug. “I can’t lie I’d be a bit disappointed to leave at this point but… In the end, I had a great summer, and, in any case, I’m leaving with someone I really like.”

“You melt,” Gary placed a kiss on the side of her head, and Chelsea giggled. “I’m glad I’ve got to spend my summer with you lot.”

They all embraced one more time.

“Look, they’re coming back,” Lottie pointed at Priya and Noah, making their way downstairs.

“Guys!” Priya flung herself into Lottie’s and Chelsea’s arms. “This is so brutal!”

Noah plopped down next to Lucas.

“How do you lads feel?”

“Fine, honestly,” Gary shrugged. “We were just talking, it’s been a great summer, whatever happens next.”

Lucas nodded, looking around nervously. Shannon and Rahim joined them soon, and they were only waiting for Kat and Bobby.

“Poor Bobby,” Lottie sighed next to him. “This must be really hard for him.”

_She probably doesn’t know…_

When Jared and Marisol got voted out, Kat told Lucas about what Bobby’s done for her, voted himself without letting her know who he voted out. If before that a part of him still carried a thought of taking Kat from Bobby, a little part that was telling him that they won’t make it in the real world - it was all gone now. Bobby was a changed man, and Lucas respected him too much to even _think_ about trying to break his relationship.

“Here they are,” Shannon nodded towards the stairs.

Lucas couldn’t help a little smile forming at the corners of his mouth: she looked so adorable walking barefoot, wearing an above-knee white boho-dress trimmed with tassels and little coins. Bobby was right, she looked amazing no matter what she was wearing.

When the last couple took their places on the bench, Lottie, Lucas, Chelsea, and Gary stood up and walked over the firepit to stand before them. No one really knew what to say, and the tension between two groups of people could be cut with a butter knife.

Lottie took his and Chelsea’s hands into hers and breathed deeply as if preparing for a dive.

Finally, Bobby’s phone beeped.

“Lucas and Lottie and Gary and Chelsea! Your friends have voted for the fourth couple to join them in tomorrow’s Love Island Finale. The couple to join other finalists is…”

Priya’s phone buzzed. With a shaking hand, she grabbed it and brought it closer to her face.

“Gary and Chelsea.”

Immediately, Chelsea pulled Lottie into a hug.

“Guys!”

Everyone gathered around them, hands patting Lucas’ back and hugging him, and all islanders telling him how they will all hang out together in no time. He got so overwhelmed that he didn’t even have a chance to think about what just has happened.

Bobby pulled him into a bearhug and whispered, making sure no one could hear him:

“I’ll keep them distracted so… you can have a few moments… with _her_.”

Lucas’ heart froze inside of his chest when the meaning of baker’s words fully sunk in.

“Guys, let’s go, I reckon we still have time for a proper farewell round of drinks,” Bobby pushed Lucas just aside the circle, keeping attention on himself as he started doing impressions.

When everyone else was gone, Lucas walked back to the bench.

“Hey.”

Kat’s eyes were glistering with unshed tears when she looked up at him, her eyes green as the first spring grass, so bright and beautiful, his breath stuttered.

“Luc…”

Her voice trembled, and two tracks of tears ran down her cheeks. Slowly, he kneeled before her, taking both of her hands into his, kissing her knuckles gently. There were so many things her wanted to say but just couldn’t. He’ll see her tomorrow at the afterparty, so why does it feel like a fucking goodbye?

Without a word, he leaned forward, resting his head on her knees, and Kat’s fingers brushed his hair gently, fingers tangling through the gelled strands ever so slightly. Her skin was soft and warm against his, and for a very long moment, he just lost himself in the warmth of her body and the tenderness of her touch.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her but never will.

Finally, he recomposed himself enough to seat over to the bench and pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, kitten,” He stoked a strand of hair out of her bare face. “And then I’ll see you every fucking Friday.”

“I know,” Kat whispered. “But it’ll be different, won’t it?”

He knew she was right. And he knew that the moment they’re out of here, their lives won’t be the same… everything’s going to change.

“I just… thank you for being here with me,” Kat continued, caressing his cheekbone gently with her thumb. Her face darkened a little as she let herself drop the act for a few moments, and now, Lucas could see so clearly that she wasn’t alright, it hit him like a punch in a throat.

She leaned closer in, pressing the gentlest kiss to his lips.

“I’m gonna check on Lottie, okay?”

He nodded, and both of them walked back into the Villa.

**Lottie**

“Lotta, the drinks are almost ready!” Bobby’s loud voice dashed through the open window.

“I’m packing!” She yelled back. “Someone could’ve helped me, by the way!”

Someone chuckled, and Lottie spun round, landing into Kat’s arms.

“Thought you might need a helping hand… or like a press, this suitcase’s not going to zip,” Kat shook her head at the pile of clothes, tucked into the suitcase.

Lottie let out a sigh of relief.

“Where’ve you been?” She inquired, watching Kat folding clothes.

Redhead didn’t respond, and Lottie gave her a long, studying look.

_Lucas, of course, she wanted to say goodbye to him._

“So, how’re you feeling now, being in the final four?”

Kat shrugged a little.

“I don’t really know. It’s nice, I guess, but it wasn’t my goal to start with. I wouldn’t be upset if me and Bobby left tonight.”

Lottie nodded, smiling: it was such a Kat thing to say, or rather, think.

“Before we go back to the others, I’ve got something to tell you,” Blonde girl took her friend’s hand into hers, as they sat down on the bed. “When I came here, I was a right wreck train. I had no idea how true friendship works, or what genuine relationship looks like.”

She took a long breath before continuing:

“You know, I’ve heard people say: “It’s not Friends Island”, but it was, for me. Meeting you was easily the best thing that’s happened to me since I won Miss Willie bitch three years ago,” She chuckled. “But truly, I was so lucky to find you, I can’t even express… When I kissed Gary, I hated myself. I was so scared to tell you even though I knew it was the right thing to do. I couldn’t bear thinkwing that you’ll never forgive me, that I’ve lost my best friend over some guy, again.”

Lottie’s voice trembled and she wiped off the tear from beneath her eye. She wasn’t the one to get emotional, but these were her last moments in the Villa, and she was grateful to spend it with the person who meant the world to her. She loved Bobby to bits, and Priya and Chels were her girls for life, but Kat… She was her family.

“But you didn’t give up on me, for the first time in my life someone was willing to give me a chance, to fight for me… I always thought it’d be a guy, always _expected_ someone to come and save me… But you’ve taught me how to save myself.”

Lottie looked deeply into Kat’s emerald green eyes.

“I’ve never met anyone like you, Kat,” Her voice trembled, and she couldn’t hold back the tears running down her face.

“Oh, Lo,” Kat pulled her into a strong embrace.

“I just really love you, you know that?” Lottie sniffed gently, burying her face in the crook of redhead’s neck. “I’ll miss you so much.”

Kat tilted her face gently with her fingers, her other hand caressing Lottie’s back softly.

“We’ll be seeing each other all the time, I promise. And then, you’ll move to London and we will be hanging out together so often you’ll get sick of me!”

Lottie shook her head.

“I won’t.”

“I bet you will once I’ll start coming over your place 8 AM sharp to go for a run together.”

“You don’t run.”

“I’ll start just for the look on your face when I’m at your door with my fitness watch and a pair of running shoes for you.”

Lottie couldn’t help but laugh, leaning forward with her whole body.

“You’re evil…”

She looked up just to find Kat’s face a breath away from her own. Redhead brushed her finger tenderly across Lottie’s cheekbone before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, cupping blonde’s face with her hands.

“I’m glad we found each other, Lotta,” Kat said quietly, kissing each of Lottie’s cheeks in turn. “I can’t imagine being here without you.”

Lottie’s heart fluttered suddenly as redhead’s hand stroke her cheek gently.

“You deserve so much, I hope you know it.”

Kat got up to her feet before the blonde could respond and flipped the suitcase close.

“Here we go.”

Together, they walked out of the Villa. Lucas was already in the kitchen with the others, cocktail in hand.

“There you are!” He offered Lottie a drink.

In silence, they sipped on the cocktails until Lottie’s phone beeped.

“The car’s here.”

She hugged everyone in turn.

“Bobs!” Lottie pulled baker into a massive bearhug. “Keep her safe, okay?”

Bobby nodded, a glimmer of tears in his eyes.

“Don’t even dare,” She said threateningly. “If you cry, I cry, and if anyone sees me crying, I’ll have to kill y’all.”

He laughed and hugged her one more time. All the words have been said, and she and Lucas climbed into the backseat of a car that was about to drive them back into the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave comments and kudos, it means the world ♥️
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1PR8N7C9P40pRNMzOGNINA?si=sR3VASTJQAKBimRMtF6ULw
> 
> hit my insta @booksandreveries


	52. Next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...And when we touch  
> This moment when everything's still  
> I close my eyes and then we kiss..."
> 
> [And Then We Kiss - Junkie XL Remix]

**Kat and Bobby**

It wasn’t supposed to hurt so bad. Watching Lucas and Lottie as they left the Villa wasn’t supposed to feel like a punch in a chest that kicked all the air out of her, leaving Kat breathless. She knew she’ll see them tomorrow but somehow it didn’t make anything easier.

After one of the Jeeps drove the dumped couple away, everyone went back to the kitchen, and Kat was asked to go to the Beach Hut. Her head was empty, and she could barely understand what they wanted from her. It hit her harder than she thought, and she needed a moment to process everything before speaking to someone else. And so, she went upstairs, to the roof terrace, just to have a second to herself.

She knew exactly why she felt so wrecked.

Lucas was the only person she could be honest with these past two weeks. Jared and Emily drama pushed them into each other in a way neither of them expected, and they both found someone they could tell anything to. And now, she was left alone, with all her thoughts. She needed to protect Bobby, so she couldn’t tell him she wasn’t okay. She couldn’t tell him about Johno’s text, and how scared she is to go back into the real world…

Kat grabbed one of the cushions and sent it across the terrace.

She was terrified of what was coming next.

There was no way to escape all the drama and fallout that was bound to happen, and her own family wasn’t the biggest of her concerns. Bobby’s friends and family, that scared her the most. They hated her, and while she could see where they were coming from… she hated them back, already.

It wasn’t her fault Bobby never told her how he felt, even though she felt like it’s her fault she hadn’t _noticed_ it earlier. But those people blamed her for hurting him as if she did it intentionally, and her defense mode was about to switch on.

Kat gritted her teeth, trying to wait out a sudden pain in the middle of her chest. She rested her face in her palms, taking deep, ragged breaths.

Someone knocked on the terrace door, and she sat up straight.

“Alright, Kat?” Gary’s head peeked in the doorway. “Mind if I join you?”

She nodded, and he flopped down next to her. They haven’t spent much time alone since the night he saved Lottie from dumping after Casa. It wasn’t intentional, more like she just got too caught up in her own drama and also wanted to give him and Lottie a proper chance to get to know each other without her mingling.

“Can we chat for a bit?”

Kat looked at him, surprised.

“You don’t need to ask, Garebear, I’m always happy to chat with you.”

He grinned at her. “How do you feel about this? You know, being one of the finalists?”

“I dunno… It’s nice, I guess, but it was never something I cared about.”

Gary nodded, studying her face for a long moment, and Kat couldn’t help but think about how would things go if he never kissed Lottie, if she never felt this need to push them towards each other… Would she feel different about him if he didn’t break her trust? Would she be able to build something with him?

The way she felt about Lucas got her thinking that something was missing in her relationship with Gary, but would she feel the same if he never kissed Lottie – or at least, told her straight away?

Being away from the boys helped her make up her mind about him: she liked him, and she wished it was enough, but it wasn’t. She never liked him enough to like only him, and it wouldn’t be good to keep dragging him on. And so, she broke it between them before he got too sucked into her darkness.

“Can I ask you something?” Gary finally spoke again. When Kat nodded, he continued. “Why’d you applied for this in the first place?”

She let out a sardonic chuckle.

“You’re not the only person to ask me that. I’m not the type to go on a TV show, am I?” She grazed her lower lips with her teeth before continuing. “Well, it’s not a secret anymore that I had no luck with relationships for the past seven years. I guess, I just attracted guys who were as emotionally unavailable as I was myself, and we ended up bringing the worst out of each other. That, combined with my… personal issues,” Kat frowned a bit, not willing to talk about her depression. “Well, it made things worse – worst.”

She went quiet for a moment, looking down at the people scattered around the lawn. Bobby, Priya, and Shannon were standing in a little circle, playing… rock-paper-scissors? _So much for “I’ll teach you, Kat.”_

“I was never lucky with friendships, either. So, once I saw an ad on my Instagram, I figured that I won’t lose anything if I apply. I just needed an escape, I guess, a chance to start over. And I wanted to fall in love, though I never truly believed it was even possible at that point.”

Gary was listening to her intently, his brows arched a little. She knew this wasn’t the most exhaustive answer, but she just couldn’t bring herself to pour her entire dating story on someone she was with at one point.

“I’m not good at keeping people in my life,” Kat continued quietly. “I tend to get stuck in my head a lot, and not many people are willing to deal with it and give me space when I need it – and be there for me when I need it, too. I’m selfish, I hog attention, and I’m horrible at dealing with my emotions, no matter how hard I try. And I’m intense… but you know that already,” She smiled wryly. “So, I guess the answer to your question: “I’ve applied for this show because I didn’t know what else to do to fix my life, all other methods didn’t work.”

He pulled her into a bearhug without a word, and redhead felt a familiar warm, fuzzy feeling nestling in her chest. It couldn’t completely take over the dark, sticky cloud that’s settled there some time ago, but it brought her a short release. He was always sweet and attentive with her, and it was comforting to know that she didn’t screw him over, didn’t hurt him too much.

“I’m glad you did,” Gary placed a kiss on top of the girl’s head. “You’ve made these six weeks special for me, for all of us.”

He trailed off, stroking her hair musingly.

“I kind of feel like I’ve spoiled this time for Lottie,” He admitted finally, not meeting Kat’s gaze.

“What? Why?” She stared at him in surprise. “Why’d you think that?”

Gary shrugged, staring at his shoes.

“After that kiss, she was constantly nervous that you’ll find out and hate her, and it was eating her alive, I know. And… she thought she’d lost you already, and she asked me if I liked her enough to try it out. And, well, we all know I didn’t, and I think, it was really heavy for her. And then you found out about the kiss, and…” Gary trailed off. “I’m still sorry for how I went about it.”

Kat stroked his arm firmly, making him finally look at her.

“You’ve made up for that, and I know, you’ll never make the same mistake again.”

He smiled gratefully and continued: “I know she still likes me, even though she's determined to work it out of her system. But… maybe, if I didn’t save her and she and that DJ guy left together… maybe they’d worked out?”

Kat’s heart sunk. Lately, she’s been thinking about that, too. She knew that Gary saved Lottie for her, and she didn’t save Kassam because she wanted Lottie to have a proper shot with the crane operator. But since Chelsea picked him at the last recoupling, Kat couldn’t help but wonder if she made a great mistake.

“I think you did what was right,” She always knew how to lie convincingly. “She liked Kassam but… I don’t think they’d work out.”

She knew that this was what Gary needed to hear, and there was no point for both of them feel guilty. He and Chelsea were in such a good place, they both deserved to just enjoy it without thinking about past mistakes.

“You reckon?” Gary looked at her hopefully.

“Yeah. And she got to stay in the Villa, and now she’ll have so many new opportunities for her career and she’ll meet new people, and there will be so many guys lining up to ask her out, she’s bound to find someone amazing.”

Gary’s face lit up, and Kat couldn’t help but smile, too. He was so honest and sweet, and she was happy she managed to bring him the peace of mind he needed. That’s what friends are for, right? To protect their friends from pain and disappointment, even if it means feeling all the pain for them.

“You always know how to cheer me up,” Gary pulled her into another hug. “I’ll go find Chels… and let Bobby know you’re up here.”

She smiled at him, watching the blond as he left the terrace and disappeared in a dimly lit corridor. The voices outside started to fade out, as the islanders made their way back inside to get ready for the last night in the Villa. Kat threw her head back, staring at the sky above her head. She’s been here, at this very rooftop, so many times and she ever barely acknowledged how beautiful the view was from here.

 _In Knightsbridge, you can’t see stars like here, there are too many city lights for that in London._ And surely, she couldn’t remember seeing stars back in New York, either, but it never bothered her. She was a city girl, she needed to be surrounded by loud sounds and annoyed faces to be able to shut her mind quiet at least for a bit…

_Would Bobby ever want to go to New York with me?_

They never discussed how texting with her family went, but Kat could guess it wasn’t much better than what Johno said to her. It seemed like the entire world was against them, no one supported them.

_It’s not true. Everyone here literally came up with this fucking Operation Kobby to get us together. They believe in us._

Kat took a deep breath, trying to stop her mind from racing. Today was too intense, and she needed to keep herself together, for both herself and Bobby.

_He let me have a moment with Lucas tonight. Would anyone else do something like that?_

There was no one else like her sweet, caring baker boy. He’s changed since their first day here, grew up, but he was still the same guy who always put her happiness above his own, even when she didn’t need him to. He was still the person whose touch guided her back home, no matter how far she was gone. He was still the person she’d fight the world for.

He was her best friend, a part of herself, someone she couldn’t imagine her life without.

Sometimes, she couldn’t believe she ended up with someone like Bobby, he was so warm, so bright, he was the light. And she… she had this darkness inside of her that she tried to keep under control, but it could break free any moment now. He was so outgoing and friendly, and she was reserved and barely let anyone in, even those she truly cared about.

She loved Lottie and Priya, but they knew nothing about her, for their own sake.

She needed to keep them safe from this darkness, and she needed to keep Bobby safe, and just the thought of not being able to protect him brought her physical pain.

During tonight’s Beach Hut hookup, producers told her that all five final couples will attend therapy sessions once they’re out of here, and Kat couldn’t contain a burst of sarcastic laughter: a bit too late for that. Apparently, they’ve reached out to her therapist and asked him to send her medical info to the doctor showrunners hired to work with the islanders, and he needed her consent to do so.

_Hell to the no._

They fucked her up hard enough, thank you very much. She signed the contract and she’ll do four weeks of required therapy sessions and whatever else it was in that stupid agreement, but that’s it.

She was too caught up in her thoughts that she’d noticed Bobby only when he plopped down on the bench next to her, spilling drinks all over himself.

“Shit,” Bobby swore, whipping his shirt off. “That was my favorite.”

Kat glanced at the mint and pink puddle on the decking.

“Rest in Peace, a nightmare of fashion.”

“Oi!”

“Like you didn’t know it yourself,” She nudged him on a shoulder.

Bobby rolled his eyes and handed her one of the glasses, now half-empty.

“Rahim made a whole pitcher of this. It tastes funky at first but then, it’s kinda good.”

Kat raised an eyebrow slightly and took a sip not even noticing the taste. Her mind was too far away now to register hints of lemongrass and rosemary in her drink. Bobby’s bare chest was rising and falling lightly, and she watched its movements, hypnotized, as the familiar sensations took over her body.

This need to get closer, to feel his skin against her own, to inhale his scent…

She looked at him from above the glass, holding Bobby’s gaze for a long minute. He was in the middle of the sentence when their eyes locked and cut his speech abruptly. His mouth went sore and dry suddenly, and Bobby licked his lips half-consciously. Green eyes in front of him turned two shades darker following his movements, and his heart jumped up to his throat.

He bent down and his glass slipped from his fingers as Bobby reached for his girl and pulled her into him until she was sitting in his lap. Her arms coiled his neck as she leaned into Bobby meeting his lips halfway, no hesitation, no questions, no wasting time.

His fingers dug into her sides as Kat ran her tongue against his bottom lip teasingly, pulling a soft gasp out of Bobby’s mouth. She didn’t need to do a damn thing to drive him wild. She could’ve just been sitting there, and he’d be all over her, grasping at her as if holding on for dear life. She was so burning hot, she set his body ablaze with just one look. He craved her so badly, so greedy, he needed all of her, only for himself.

Girl’s mouth moved slowly across his jawline to his ear, ghosting light warm breath on his skin. Her tongue brushed the shell of his ear, drawing a moan of delight out of him. Bobby’s hand moved down her body, outlining the curves of her figure. A look of awe played in his heavy-lidded amber eyes as he followed his hands with his gaze, taking in the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen – her.

Bobby’s chest was warm and strong under her hands, and when she leaned closer to kiss his neck, Kat felt his smell, fresh and sweet and dear. This scent enveloped her into a soft, gentle embrace, making her slow down and savor this moment. Bobby’s hands traveled slowly from her bent knees up to her thighs, sliding under the fabric of her dress. His long, slender fingers kneaded gently her muscles melting away the pressure.

She leaned over to kiss the freckles on his chest, her hair brushing Bobby’s ribs.

“Uh,” He giggled. “That tickles.”

Kat looked at him.

“Really?” A mischievous smile played at the corners of her mouth.

“Uh-oh, you wouldn’t use that piece of information against me, would ya?”

“That’d be a telling,” She winked, throwing her hair over the shoulder. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Without a warning, she sucked his nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive bud, and Bobby gasped, forgetting his playful mood that very second. Kat’s mouth traveled up his chest, leaving burning sensations every time it touched his skin, and Bobby was gone.

His hands moved from her thighs to cup her ass. As promised, she wasn’t wearing underwear, and Bobby’s fingers found the bare skin. His nails dug just a little deeper as Kat’s hands slipped down his stomach and were now scratching at the skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

A strained groan left Bobby’s throat when she caught his earlobe between her teeth, and his hips jerked up involuntarily.

Kat was once told that she had a bright red colored aura, and it’s the reason people either love or hate her, no middle ground, and also the reason why love turns into hate so easily. Her passion sometimes got others caught up into its webs - and once it did, there was no way out. And there was no way out for Bobby, he was so drawn to her, it was far beyond any human level of feelings, it was beyond anything he thought of as normal, beyond usual lust and desire.

Bobby’s mind went blank, as she started rolling her hips, rubbing his hard length, drawing moans out of his mouth. He needed her so much it hurt. Above all, he needed to see her, all of her. Shower stalls were the only place they could’ve been naked without cameras catching them, but others were probably getting ready for bed right now, so it wasn’t an option.

He looked around. It was dark outside but not enough for the cameras to go blind, and no matter how desperately he yearned to see her body, there was no way he lets someone watch her naked. He could only use his memory to see the way her fair skin sparkles under the sun, and how her stomach muscles twitch a little when he runs his fingers from one hipbone to another...

Kat’s hand slipped between their bodies and unbuckled his belt. Her fingers trailed across his lower abdomen making him even harder than before, and he saw little stars when she unzipped his jeans and wrapped her fingers around his cock, stroking it roughly.

Sex with her was something he’d never experienced before. He’d never met a girl who cared about his pleasure not caring about her own, giving him all of her, and more. She enjoyed giving more than receiving, just like Bobby himself.

Without demureness, he was a great lover, mostly because he enjoyed giving, listened carefully to body language, and always put his partner’s pleasure first. And none of that worked with this girl, she just wouldn’t give him a chance to do so. With her, he didn’t need to hold back, she wanted him as fiery as he wanted her.

Kat kissed him deeply, pushing herself onto him without a warning, and Bobby cried in her mouth, overwhelmed, _overflowed_ with sensations. His nails dug deeper into the girl’s skin as she started moving on him hastily. He couldn’t move in this position, sitting with his back pressed against the cushions, but just couldn’t be still, his hips jerking towards her, mismatching her rhythm.

Tabula rasa.

Clean slate.

Nothing that was before her mattered anymore. His fucked-up childhood, his insecurities, his clown mask that almost grew into his skin – all were gone. With every touch, every second, every word she healed him, she erased his past, and he was free.

He’s been waiting for her for so long without even knowing.

Kat’s lips brushed his mouth, catching moans and whimpers as they became louder with each thrust. The look in his eyes was everything she ever needed, she got off on the way he was overwhelmed with her, the way he couldn’t hold himself back.

“Do you trust me?” She asked through her tattered breath, and Bobby muttered something, his mouth pressed to her neck.

She pushed him back until he was balancing on the ledge, his waist pressed firmly against the wooden panel, hands clenched at it for support. Now, he could see the stars sprinkled all across the sky, and he released his grip and stretched his arms above his head, and this feeling of almost floating almost kicked breath out of him.

“Move… please…” He asked, and Kat obliged immediately, taking a firm grip of his body.

He once dated a girl who studied astrophysics and they had sex in a space simulator, and it wasn’t even anywhere near to what he felt right now. Absolute freedom, like he could just spread his wings and fly.

Kat leaned into him, dragging her mouth across Bobby’s chest, all the way up to his exposed neck, and sunk her teeth into the pulse point at the base of his neck, sending him into the overdrive. It was too strong, too much, too fucking good.

“Uh…” He breathed out, pushing himself up to look at the girl. His eyes were black, pupils were blown wide. “I… I’m so close…”

His body started trembling uncontrollably, his hips thrusting erratically, his back burning from tension and pressure of the wooden panel against it.

“Do it, Bobby,” She gasped as his thrusts got even deeper. “Please, I want to see you come for me.”

A million pretty lights exploded in his head, sending him over the edge. His hand flew to his mouth, muffling a loud cry, and Kat tightened her grip of his body, moving frantically against him, chasing her own relief. He felt her clenching and pulsing all over him, and it almost blinded him, knocking Bobby out of reality.

Slowly, redhead climbed off his body, wrapping an arm around Bobby’s shoulders, and he nuzzled his face into the crook of girl’s neck, his breaths still uneven and short.

Bobby’s hand found Kat’s and squeezed it gently. They sat there in silence, listening to each other’s heartbeats for almost forever before slowly making their way back inside.

“Night, Bobby,” Redhead whispered into the back of baker’s neck, wrapping her arm tightly around his waist.

“See you in my dreams, Red.”

**Gary and Chelsea**

“Gary, wake up!” A loud whisper jerked him out of sleep, and Gary cracked his eyes open.

“What the hell?” He whispered back staring into the darkness. “What’s going on?”

Chelsea shifted in the bed, crawling closer to crane operator and sighed.

“I couldn’t sleep all night. I’ve been waiting for Kat to wake up but got too bored.”

Gary groaned under his breath and looked at his phone: not even seven in the morning. Everyone else was fast asleep, only soft snoring and mumbling disrupted the silence. Rolling his eyes back into his head, the blond looked back at Chelsea.

“It’s not even seven, Chels.”

“I know what time it is, Gary.” The blonde girl poked his chest with her finger. “I thought maybe Kat wakes up early, she’s like usually the one to wake up first,” She sighed. “Anyways, you’re now up. We can talk.”

“I’m not up,” Gary argued, nuzzling his face deep into the pillow. “See, I’m still sleeping.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I’ll knock you with a pillow if you don’t stop.”

“ _I’ll_ knock you with a pillow if you don’t stop.”

Someone’s pillow cut through the air and hit Chelsea in the face.

“I’ll choke both of you with that pillow if you don’t stop,” Priya’s annoyed whisper sent them both into a fit of giggles.

Gary sighed.

“Alright, let’s go downstairs since you won’t let me sleep.”

Slowly, they made their way to the kitchen, and Chelsea busied herself making coffee for herself and tea for her grumpy rendezvous. Gary’s gaze wandered across the lawn, resting on the sun loungers, and then moved to the daybeds. He’d spent a few nights out there, first, with Kat, and then, waiting for her to get back from Casa. He spent a night there watching out for Bobby when the lad got drunk.

_We’ve become so close here, me, Bobby, Rahim, and Noah, I wonder if we’ll carry it on the outside?_

His eyes found Chelsea. She was toasting bread, moving hastily between fridge, oven, and coffee machine, and she looked unusually unsettled. Gary came up to her and grabbed one of the avocados to peel.

“You alright?” He nudged her gently on the shoulder. “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

Chelsea looked up at him, a distinctive furrow in her brow.

“I’ve been thinking about last night,” She admitted finally. “The dumping.”

She pressed her back against the kitchen island, pursing her lips slightly as she thought about her next words.

Last night was a rollercoaster. First, the prom. She didn’t go to her school prom because her boyfriend of time broke up with her a week before and invited her best friend who, as Chelsea learned soon after, has been sleeping with him for months by then. That betrayal felt even worse than what her boyfriend did, and she just couldn’t bring herself to watch them all night long, knowing that they’ve been lying to her all this time.

Love Island prom was everything she dreamed of these past six years: a nice guy and loyal friends, and they all are having fun together.

And Gary was a nice guy: fun, sweet, a bit blokey and immature, but also caring and honest. And it seemed like he genuinely liked her. She took a bit of risk picking him at the final recoupling, but it seemed to pay off. Their date went better than she’d expected and last night brought her so much joy, and she felt closer to him now… But tonight, they’ll leave the show, and tomorrow they’ll go back home.

_And what happens next?_

“I’ve been avoiding thinking about it but… It’s almost the end. Tonight, we’ll learn who won and then… it’ll be over, you know? We all will go back to our lives and…” She trailed off, feeling a blush coloring her cheeks.

“Are you worried about… us?” Gary’s baby-blue eyes looked into her sapphire-colored closely.

“I know, we’ve been together for less than a week and, like, it’s not that long but… ugh, don’t mind me.”

“Hey,” Gary tilted her head up. “I like you, alright? I can’t promise you that this will work because I don’t know how things will go for us on the outside. But I know that I want them to.”

“You do?”

He smirked and pulled her in, wrapping his big, strong hands around her tiny waist. She felt so fragile and delicate, Gary’s breath stuttered for a moment before he kissed her gently on the lips.

His kiss was reassuring and sweet and exactly what she needed right now. Chelsea pulled away a little, caressing his jawline with her fingers.

“Okay, I feel better now,” She smiled at the crane operator. “You’re a smooth operator.”

They both laughed and continued making breakfast in comfortable silence, watching the rising sun as it slowly colored the skies a bright shade of yellow and orange. They had the entire day ahead of them, and both of them wanted to make the most out of it.

In sync, they served the table with freshly made avocado toasts and some fresh fruits and pastries brought by the staff.

“I’ll miss this place,” Chelsea noted looking at their creation critically. “Just all of our friends, together, in the same room.”

“It’s not technically a room…”

She nudged him playfully with her hip.

“You know what I mean.”

Gary grinned, returning the nudge.

“I know, I’m just teasing you… I’ll miss them, too. It was nice having your mates close. I miss my own flat though. And I miss spending time at my nan’s… Oh, boy…” Gary’s cheeks flushed red. “I hope she didn’t watch _everything_ …”

Chelsea couldn’t contain laughter. The look on Gary’s face was just precious, and she hoped the camera’s picked up on it and they’ll put this dumb expression in the episode.

Surely, whatever he did here, he did with Kat, and maybe later, when she watches the show back, Chelsea will feel insecure and intimidated… but that was something for future Chelsea to worry about. Right now, she just enjoyed Gary’s gobsmacked look and her second glass of ice-cold orange juice.

She switched cups in coffee maker and put two freshly brewed on the table.

“Okay, babe, I’ll finish here, go wake up the others.”

Gary looked at the wall clock.

“It’s still only half past seven.”

“So what? Time to seize the day! Now, go, go!”

Rolling his eyes, Gary shuffled back inside, anticipating the amount of annoyance and curses that will be thrown his way.

_Might as well brush my teeth first._

He grabbed his caddy and walked into the bathroom, bumping into Kat. She was wrapped in a huge bath towel, another wrapped around her head.

“Oh, sorry,” He blushed, backing off.

Kat waved her hand, spitting the toothpaste out.

“It’s fine, I’m almost done… Why’re you up so early?”

“Chelsea couldn’t sleep… we’ve made everyone breakfast.”

“You did? That’s so sweet, thanks, Gaz,” She stroked his arm. “I have a feeling a lot of us couldn’t really catch sleep tonight. I swear, Bobby’s been talking non-stop, at one point, I started recording but then my phone died, and it didn’t save…”

Gary sniggered.

“What’s he talking about?”

“Pastries. And snails. And something he called ‘bahooky’?” Kat raised an eyebrow. “What on earth is that?”

A thought dawned on Gary.

“No idea,” He fought back a smile, keeping a confused face. “I think we should go ask him. I want to know, too.”

_I wonder how exactly pastries, snails, and Kat’s bum mixed together in his dirty mind._

Kat waited for Gary as he brushed his teeth and washed his face, and they both went back into the bedroom. Most of the islanders were still asleep, but blond spotted some movement in Noah and Priya’s bed. He nudged Kat, and she followed his gaze.

“If you’re doing it right on out eyes, might as well invite us to join,” She said loudly, and Gary snorted.

The couple under the duvet giggled, and Priya’s head peaked from under the covers.

“You pervs,” She smirked. “Why are you up so early?”

“Hey,” Shannon’s hand flew in the air. “Keep it down.”

“Gary and Chels made everyone breakfast, no time for sleep!”

“Really?” Noah asked from beneath the duvet.

“Avo toasts for horn-dogs,” Gary reported, and now the entire room burst into laughter.

He and Kat plopped down on the bed on both sides of Bobby.

“What?” He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Kat was wondering,” Gary pulled on a serious face, but his eyes sparkled mischievously. “You’ve been talking in your sleep…”

“I was?” Bobby blushed, looking at Rahim as he made his way to the bathroom. “What did I say?”

“Something about pastries and snails,” Kat looked at him adoringly, her hand drawing patterns on his arms.

“…Which I find an interesting combination,” Gary looked amused. “But then you’ve mentioned a word both me and Kat are really intrigued by….”

Bobby sent him a suspecting glance.

“What’s the word then?”

“Bahooky.”

Gary couldn’t hold back laughter as Bobby’s face turned tomato-red.

“What?” Kat looked at them in turns. “What the fuck is bahooky, Bobby?”

“Well, erm…” Bobby kicked Gary’s shin as the crane operator was already snorting, his eyes watering. “It’s a… backside.”

“A backside? Like… a book backside?”

“Not exactly,” Gary wiped off the tears, still giggling.

Kat’s eyes widened in realization.

“Were you dreaming of someone’s ass, Roberto?”

She said it loudly, stopping Priya and Noah on their way out.

“Yeah, _Roberto_ ,” Gary’s cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. “Were you dreaming of someone’s ass?”

“NO!” Bobby yelped. “I mean, it’s not someone’s… oh, clam up, ye shites!”

Bobby’s face went an even deeper shade of purple as everyone in the room cried with laughter. Kat leaned forward, bending over the baker’s body, and high-fived Gary with both hands.

“Now, it’s a really good morning,” Priya grinned. “See you downstairs, guys… Roberto.”

“Stop calling me that!” Bobby pouted at Kat. “See what you’ve done?”

Kat didn’t say anything, but her eyes went a shade darker as she looked back at him. Gary cleared his throat, as the air around them changed suddenly.

“I remind you both, breakfast is on the table.”

“Yeah, we’ll be right there in a minute,” Bobby blurted, his eyes fixed on Kat’s lips.

Gary rolled his eyes, catching redhead’s apologetic glance.

He was cool with them being so… infatuated. He still sometimes thought what might’ve happened between him and Kat if things were different, but it was more of a ‘what if’ than ‘I want to try again’. He felt good being with Chelsea, even if a small part of him will always fancy the green-eyed beauty. And also, he was happy for Bobby.

_Really happy._

Gary said it himself many times, that only Bobby truly deserved her – and he was glad Bobby’s got the girl.

“Where’s Kobby?” Priya wondered when Gary joined everyone in the kitchen.

Chelsea put a fresh cup of tea before him, and he smiled gratefully.

“Guess,” Blond wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “We'll be thare in a minute,” He said with thick Scottish accent sending everyone into giggles.

“Oi!” Bobby’s voice made them jump. “I don’t sound like that!”

“Ye really dae,” Kat slid on the seat next to Shannon.

“Oh, someone’s been practicing,” Bobby smirked, sliding on the chair between her and Chelsea. “The food looks amazing,” He raised a glass of orange juice. “Thank you, Gary and Chels, for making this lovely breakfast for us!”

“Yeah, thanks so much, guys!” Noah saluted. “Cheers, everyone! To the last day of Love Island!!”

They all clinked glasses.

It was exactly what Gary needed – just a quiet, drama-free morning filled with laughter and friendly banter.

“I think we should make it a tradition,” Priya put her glass down. “Love Island finalists’ brunch!” Her face saddened suddenly. “Though I feel like one couple is missing.”

Kat smiled at her from across the table.

“Love Island top-five brunch then?”

“Sounds perfect! As soon as we’re out of here, I’m creating a group chat!”

“I’m creating the gym crew chat then,” Gary high-fived Rahim. “Only us, lads.”

Chelsea rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, it’s fine… cos I’m creating a chat for us, ladies, to share pics from dressing rooms when we go lingerie shopping!”

“He’s got you there, mate!” Rahim laughed.

Chelsea winked at the golf pro.

“Yeah, beat that, gym crew!”

Laughter filled the air. It was still early in the morning, and they had this entire day, all to themselves. No stupid challenges, no unpredictable plot twists, no drama.

Gary’s phone beeped.

“It’s time for our last Beach Hut hook-ups. Me and Chels are going first.”

“Isn’t it a bit too early for that?” Noah mused.

Chelsea grabbed her coffee and slid off the chair, and Gary followed the example, slipping his fingers through hers as they both walked back inside.

_Bring it on._

**Shannon and Ibrahim**

“So, what do you think?” Rahim and Shannon hid in the lounge. “Those were some… intense questions.”

They just went out of the Beach Hut after spending there about an hour in total. First, they asked them both to come in and then, interviewed them separately.

“Yeah, Chelsea didn’t exaggerate, did she?”

Rahim nodded.

The producers really went for it this time, questions about their future together, are they planning to move in, what are their thoughts on starting a family together, and it was just the tip of the iceberg. They’ve only made it official after knowing each other for about a month, how they were supposed to answer questions about spending their entire lives together?

“I think we did good,” Shannon replied finally. “I mean, we’re an official couple, but it’s not like one of us can leave everything right away and move somewhere new.”

Rahim nodded. He was nervous through the entire interview, too worried that he’ll upset his girlfriend with his answers. They’ve brought up their age difference, which only made everything more awkward.

_She’s just two years older, and it’s not like she’s twenty and I’m barely legal._

“I’m glad you said that,” He admitted. “I’ve been really worried, you know, that it might’ve upset you…”

Shannon shook her head and stroked Rahim’s arm affectionately. She absolutely loved the way he was always considerate of her feelings, something, she didn’t expect in someone so young. She dated men almost twice older than him but rarely saw this level of maturity and respect towards someone else’s feelings and needs.

Sometimes, she couldn’t believe that she managed to find someone like him somewhere like this place. Shannon had honestly no idea what made her apply for the show. Maybe, couple too many glasses of wine. Maybe, it was the way she never felt comfortable in her body when she had to wear a swimsuit around her ridiculously gorgeous cousin that was like a sister to her… Maybe, it was this rebel inside of her who needed to prove something to someone.

Whatever it was, she ended up here, surrounded by a bunch of jacked guys and fit girls. She almost expected all those girls to turn out shallow bitches – and some of them sure were, but then she met Priya and Chelsea who made her feel so welcomed.

Lottie wasn’t even close to what Shannon thought of her based on the few bits and pieces she saw on TV – she turned out absolutely lovely, even though she was a bit reserved with almost everyone except Kat, Bobby, and maybe Priya.

Marisol wasn’t as bad as most islanders thought of her – Shannon got close with her and knew that she really snapped when she learned about Operation Kobby because she felt like it was unfair that Kat’s been getting so much attention from day one. It wasn’t her best moment, but Marisol had a good side, too, even though she barely showed it to others.

“You didn’t upset me, don’t worry,” She stated. “We’re both on the same page. And when the time comes, we’ll take the next step.”

“Right,” Rahim pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’m so lucky to have you, Dote.”

She usually hated pet names, but the way this word rolled out of golfer’s tongue made her smile so widely, her cheeks hurt. Everything about him made her feel different.

She never felt confident enough to dress up – until she met him. He looked at her with so much adoration, there was no way for her not to feel beautiful - like she saw herself with his eyes, and the picture was perfect.

It was so different from anything she felt before, so much stronger, and meaningful, and _profound_ …

Shannon looked up, catching Rahim’s face in between the palms of her hands.

“I love you.”

His heart burst into thousands of butterflies.

She was so cool and collected and sometimes withdrawn. She didn’t let people in easily, each little step closer to her felt like an accomplishment… And yet, somehow, he’d managed to get right through those walls, through her contemplations and reflections. She let him in.

Ibrahim loved everything about this girl: her sarcastic jokes that very few people could take; her unreadable poker face that was just _her_ face; her ability to see what other people were trying to hide… He loved her freckles and untamed hair, and her soft hands, and the way she felt wrapped in his arms when he cuddled her before they fell asleep.

He loved the way she made him feel about himself like he was the only one she sees in the room. He loved that she gave him confidence when he needed reassurance and the way she kept him in check… And he loved that she always made him feel appreciated, important. And he loved that with him, she became more confident about herself. And he loved bringing a smile on her face…

And he absolutely, utterly loved her.

“I love you, too,” He breathed in the space between them before their lips met in a kiss.

She could swear that she saw fireworks bursting before her close eyelids. Rahim’s kiss felt almost electric, and she leaned into him with her entire body, his skin warm against hers, and his body strong and protective.

Smiling, both of them pulled away.

“You know,” Rahim played with Shannon’s hair for a moment, thinking. “When I came here, I was so insecure, like, my chat was rubbish, and I knew it. But it’s such a big thing in my family, all those lines and stuff, and I felt the need to fit in and I never did…” He frowned for a moment.

“Kat actually gave me a few lessons,” He chuckled. “It was fun and all, and I’ve actually managed to remember a few but… But then you came along. And I’ve realized that with you, I didn’t need to be someone I’m really not.”

Shannon listened to her boyfriend closely, her hand gently caressing his arm as he spoke. She knew that he was always insecure when it came to talking to women, but with her, he wasn’t really awkward, she’d noticed it from the start. Rahim, she saw on TV and Rahim she met on the first day of Casa Amor were two different people.

“With you, I’m calm,” He continued. “You bring me this peace of mind and confidence, I’ve never felt so comfortable around anyone before.”

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you for making me so happy,” Rahim smiled at her, and Shannon beamed back.

Before she could reply, Bobby’s voice echoed through the Villa.

“Guys! Everyone, come over here!”

The couple looked at each other.

“I thought he was supposed to say he’s got a text?” Shannon raised an eyebrow as they walked outside.

“It’s Bobby,” Rahim weaved his arm around the girl’s waist. “I bet he just came up with another prank or something.”

Chelsea caught up to them, panting.

“What was that about? I was literally on the loo…”

Shannon giggled, pointing her finger at the pool.

“Oh my days!” The blonde girl squealed. “Unicorns!”

The entire pool was filled with inflatable unicorns, and Chelsea flung herself into the water immediately, struggling to straddle one of them.

“They literally just brought these,” Gary grinned from one of the unicorns.

“I think mine might be a bit possessed,” Kat whispered loudly. “I swear, it laughed when I tried climbing it.”

“It was Bobby,” Gary smirked.

“You laughed at me?” She used her legs to swim up closer to her boyfriend. “You be a dead scallywag!”

“Ye can nah scare Captain LongBob!” Bobby yelped when Kat’s hand reached for him and fingers ran up his side. “Truce! I call a truce!”

Shannon looked at Rahim.

“I guess, we gotta join the madness.”

They climbed the pool floats, and for a moment, everything went quiet. They could hear the birdsong, and the sound of the wind playing in the vines, and soft splashes of water whenever the floats moved.

Most of them have spent six weeks in this place, without even thinking of the moment they’ll have to leave it, to leave _this_. Just quite peaceful moments of doing absolutely nothing, of having no responsibilities… No matter how much each of them missed someone or something on the outside, right now, they wanted to stay in this flux forever.

**Noah and Priya**

“I’m actually nervous.”

Noah, Priya, and Kat were hanging out in the kitchen, making everyone a late lunch. In a couple of hours, they will finally learn who won the Love Island, and half of the people have started packing already, while the three of them were trying to figure out how to make something besides avo toasts.

Priya looked over Kat’s shoulder.

“Let’s just make pasta with grated parmesan and call it a day.”

“After Bobby and Chelsea’s dinner, I feel like there’s no way for us not to embarrass ourselves,” Noah mused.

“Not helping, babe.” Priya nudged him on a shoulder. “Maybe, we should just wait for Bobby?”

“He only went to the Beach Hut just now. They won’t let him go until his brain is fucked thoroughly. We don’t have that much time.”

Priya chuckled but nodded in agreement.

“Right-O. When me and Noah went there, I felt like they’ve literally tried to break us up, all those uncomfortable questions… Too bad, they weren’t uncomfortable.”

Priya winked at Noah, and he grinned.

Asking questions about marriage and kids just a month into a relationship would’ve been really weird if it wasn’t Priya sitting next to him. Her arm was draped around his waist comfortingly, as the questioned appeared on the screen.

He always wanted a family, he loved helping his parents to take care of his younger brother and sister and couldn’t wait until the day he has his own kids. But every time he met a girl it turned out that she wasn’t looking for anything serious, or that she wasn’t ready to start a family, or she was just not right for him…

He had no idea that he’ll meet his perfect match on a ratchet tv-show he never watched before he got a call from the producers, confirming his acceptance. After those interviews and weird questions, he at first couldn’t believe they chose him, out of fifty thousand people.

On that first day in the Villa, he couldn’t imagine that six weeks later he’ll be sitting next to the woman he loves, his girlfriend, the person he plans to spend the rest of his life with.

“You guys will do great things, I just know,” Kat smiled at both of them. “I feel love just looking at the two of you.”

Noah caught Priya’s hand before grabbing cheese and cheese grater.

“Same goes for you and Bobby,” He replied. “I’ve never seen two people who sparkle off like you guys.”

Once he asked Priya if she wished their relationship was more like Kat and Bobby’s. It was a couple of days after that time when those two got too caught up in their _moment_ and haven’t noticed that people could see and hear them from the lawn.

When he vocalized his insecurities about them being so vanilla, Priya laughed, grabbing his hand into hers.

“Just because the entire island doesn’t know we’re doing bits doesn’t mean we’re suddenly vanilla,” She air-quoted him, and Noah felt his cheeks flush red. “I love you, and whenever I see you, I feel those butterflies fluttering in my stomach. You give me chills just with the way you sometimes look at me.”

“You’re just so stunning and out-of-this-world hot…” Noah lowered his gaze. “I want you to know how I feel about you, even if sometimes I’m to shy to show it.”

Her reassuring soft kisses sprinkled across his face, sending little jolts of electricity down Noah’s spine, and when her lips finally found his, all the doubts were gone. She felt just as deeply as he did, and his head should’ve been free of worries because he was with the woman he was born to be with.

He always believed in fate, anyone who loves literature kind of believes in things like that, even if it’s unconsciously, even if they don’t admit it. There’s no way not to believe it when you read about all those great love stories.

Noah’s brother used to say that literature grew unrealistic expectations of love and life in him, but now the librarian knew for sure: he was supposed to be exactly this way, so he could meet the woman he was made for.

And now, after answering a bunch of questions about their future, he felt nothing but bliss. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to have children with him, she wanted to grow old together with him – he was the luckiest person in this Universe. Not just he found someone meant for him, but somehow, he managed to keep her, no matter how many obstacles came between them.

“Hey, this might actually come out nice,” Priya noted, sweeping chopped tomatoes into a bowl along with some herbs and mixing it with olive oil. “They better love it.”

“I knew I’ve coupled up with the right girl,” Noah grinned at her.

“Damn right,” She leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. “Now, where are all the plates?”

“Have we washed them up after breakfast or just chucked everything into the washing machine?” Kat frowned. “I think I saw a new set somewhere…”

It felt so right, cooking together. Surely, Kat did most of the job but even helping her together with Noah was fun and felt like a real-life thing to do… even though none of them really cooks in real life. But it was still a nice, adult thing to do.

Priya looked at her boyfriend as he took Kat’s place near the stove.

Today’s Beach Hut hook-up made any doubts she might’ve had just disappear. When Noah replied “yes, that’s the plan” to the question if he sees him and Priya having kids, her heart grew so big, she was surprised it didn’t break her ribcage.

No one ever was serious about her, no one loved her the way Noah did. No one ever made her feel so wanted, so beautiful, so cherished and admired. He touched the strings in her heart she didn’t even know were there, and it was unbelievable, but she loved him more and more with each passing moment.

“Kat!” Chelsea’s loud yelp was coming from somewhere inside the Villa. “Come over here, please!”

Redhead brought a stack of plates over to the kitchen island and let it sit on marble top.

“Are you guys gonna be okay to finish this?”

“Of course!” Priya’s enthusiastic voice couldn’t fool a five-year-old. “Don’t worry, it’s almost ready anyway.”

“Yeah?”

Noah nodded, and Kat skipped towards the villa.

“So, we’ve got this, right?” Noah turned to his girlfriend. “We basically need to cook pasta for two more minutes, and then serve it with parmesan and veggies.”

“And Kat found the plates.”

“We’re hopeless, aren’t we?” He chuckled, and a second later they were both laughing.

“Well, we can always sign up for those couple cooking classes,” Priya gave him a cheeky wink. “Though I myself more into that naked couple modeling stuff.”

Noah shook his head, but his lips were still stretched into a massive grin when he turned the heat off and grabbed a pasta strainer.

Priya started serving the table, and he watched her subtly with his peripheral.

“You know what?” He said suddenly even to himself.

“What?

“It’ll be proper weird – not to see you in your bikinis all day long.”

Priya’s brows arched in amusement and she let out soft laughter.

“Who said you won’t?”

He absolutely loved this goofy, cheeky side of her. She wasn’t one of those people who take themselves way too seriously and can’t laugh at themselves – and she helped him not to be one of those people. Without ever pushing him, she made him better, every single day.

“Okay, I think we’re ready,” They looked at the table. “At least, everything looks and smell lovely.”

“Yup, they’ll love it, I’m sure,” Priya took a deep breath. “Guys! The food is ready! Get your asses over here!”

Noah laughed, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

“I love you,” He kissed her softly. “You know that, right?”

“Had a hunch,” She smirked, returning the kiss passionately.

Gary’s voice made them jerk away from each other.

“Oi oi! You two, no kitchen bits please!”

Priya rolled her eyes.

“What’s the fun in that?”

“Wow, guys,” Chelsea took a seat next to the crane operator. “Everything looks amazing!”

 _Hopefully, it tastes the same,_ Noah thought _. Priya looks stunning_.

He pushed her gently to the seat.

“I’ll take care of the rest, sit down and enjoy.”

He grabbed a bottle of wine and started filling up the glasses. Other islanders joined them shortly, only Kat and Bobby missing.

“Kat went to rescue Bobby from the dragon’s layer,” Chelsea noted, fiddling with the glass stem. “Can’t believe that this is like the last time we did it.”

“Don’t forget the interviews after the finale,” Shannon reminded.

“Yeah, but they won’t be in that stupid room. There will be a real person, not just a voice or, even better, text on the screen.”

“Yeah, an actual person you can punch,” Kat slid on a chair across the table from Chelsea.

“Yeah, that’s something that should’ve been an option all the way,” Bobby confirmed.

Noah glanced at them: both were doing a good job of putting a brave face on a sorry business. Clearly, neither of them wanted to talk about it, so the librarian raised his glass.

“Guys,” He began, looking at each islander in turns. “I wanted to tell you all how much I appreciate each and every one of you. You’ve made these six weeks unforgettable, and I think I can speak for all of us, we’ve changed each other, we’ve made each other better. Surely, we had fights and arguments, we’ve made mistakes and screwed up… But no matter what, we went through this together, like a family.” Noah’s voice trembled a little, and Priya found his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “We are a family, and I want you all to know that I love you guys.”

“Cheers, everyone!”

“We’ve made it,” Rahim clinked glasses with Shannon and Chelsea. “We’ve made Love Island a Love and Friends Island.”

Priya reached over the table to clink glasses with Kat.

“I love you, sunflower,” The older girl said quietly.

“I love you too, sunflower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave comments and kudos, it means the world ♥️
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1PR8N7C9P40pRNMzOGNINA?si=sR3VASTJQAKBimRMtF6ULw


	53. Your love comes alive on my lips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Part 1 of Kobby's story😢
> 
> And all I'm gonna say is that if you think that I won't give a soppy speech, you haven't been paying attention😆 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the comments at the end♥️
> 
> If you like this story, leave comments and kudos, it means the world ♥️
> 
> Outfits: https://pin.it/40U3BmJ
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1PR8N7C9P40pRNMzOGNINA?si=sR3VASTJQAKBimRMtF6ULw

A dark, stormy cloud hung above the Villa. It was almost the time for Love Island 2019 winners' announcement, and it was utter chaos. At least half a dozen staff members paced back and forth across the challenge stage, setting up the stage with a huge tv-screen and open bar and space for the family, friends, and fans.

“If it rains, we should prepare some tents,” one of the workers blurted to another, moving past Kat. “You’re not supposed to be here,” He frowned at her.

“I’m looking for Melanie, or Tom,” Kat replied, clearly annoyed. She’s spent fifteen minutes searching for one of the producers, but it seemed like for the first time they weren’t around to stir up some more drama. “Have you seen them?”

The young man shook his head and rushed towards the Villa driveaway.

_Perfect. Just when I need them._

“I think I saw them outside,” Den’s voice made Kat jump.

“Hey!” She smiled at the driver. “Work ok pleasure?”

He chuckled.

“Both. I figure I’ll watch the ceremony before driving you guys to the hotel. I voted for you and Bobby, by the way,” He winked at her, and Kat smiled back. “Why are you looking for Bitch One and Bitch Two anyways?”

Now, Kat chuckled.

“Bobby wants me to go to Glasgow with him after the show,” She replied. “I wanted to ask them to change my tickets, I’ve forgotten to do so earlier.”

“So, things are pretty serious between the two of you?” Den arched his eyebrow. “Honestly, at one point, I thought you and Lucas might end up together.”

Kat’s heart sunk a little at the mention of the dark-haired man. It’s been just a day since he and Lottie left but she already missed him terribly, counting minutes until she sees him at the ceremony.

“You’re not the only one,” She replied finally.

“I remember driving you two from your date. You looked gorgeous together… but you and Bobby are great, too. He loves you, a lot.”

“I know,” Kat smiled, spotting Tom as he strutted out of the Villa, scolding at one of the staff members. “Excuse me.”

“Good luck,” Den gave her a smile, and redhead hurried to catch up to the producer before he disappeared again.

It was less than an hour before everyone gathers at the challenge stage and the results will be announced. Less than an hour before they see their friends, families, and ex-islanders. Less than an hour before this summer from hell will be over.

Suddenly, everything was too real.

Her head was spinning the entire day, thoughts and emotions running so high it was a miracle she managed to keep a straight face through that half an hour she and Bobby spent at the Beach Hut. The questions were predictably provoking but they’ve managed to get through them.

When they’ve brought up the baby challenge, Kat’s heart skipped a few beats.

Bobby was pretty frustrated when he realized that Kat had no maternal instinct whatsoever and have never held a baby in her entire life. Even though they cleaned up the air afterward, she still had doubts that her baker is really fine with her not wanting kids.

But Bobby turned on the ‘Bobby mode’ all the way up and joked them both out of the question, and his protective arm hasn’t left its place around her waist not even for a second. Kat was grateful for how he handled it, but it got her thinking. For her, he was pretty much ready to give up on the idea of having kids. And she didn’t want to take this away from him, even though just the thought of being someone’s mother was terrifying.

She knew herself too well, she knew how deeply not okay she was – and she didn’t want to give this to her theoretical child. She could barely take care of herself, let alone a little baby.

Today’s questions got her wondering if they’re compatible at all, and the more she thought about it, the less confident she felt. She wasn’t a good match for Bobby, she was too self-centered, too reserved, too jealous of his affections… He had to change to be with her, it wasn’t a secret. He used to be so flirtatious, so out there, always in the middle of everything – and then she basically made him chose between her and the entire world.

She went back in her memory to the night of the Ministry of Sound party, the first time she felt jealous of Bobby spending time with someone besides her. When she walked in on him and Priya, all cozy and close, drinking champagne… She didn’t know it then, but she felt jealousy. For the first time in her life, she felt jealous. She brushed it off but soon enough, she went off on Bobby for it, too caught up in her emotions to analyze _why_ it hit her so hard.

She wanted him only to herself, she wanted to be the only person he sees in the room full of people. It wasn’t even about him spending time with other girls – it was about him spending time with other people in general.

It wasn’t healthy or fair on him, and Kat knew it. But she couldn’t do anything about the way she felt. And Bobby was willing to forget the entire world, she knew it, she felt it in his every touch, she saw it in his eyes every time they looked into hers. His friends were right to hate her because they knew: she’ll take him away from them, she already had.

There wasn’t even a discussion where they will be living after the show ends, Bobby just stated as a matter of fact that he’ll move to her place – because both of them knew that Kat won’t move to Glasgow even at gunpoint.

After her short but heated conversation with one of the producers, redhead returned back inside, followed by Tom’s bitching.

“What was that about?” Priya watched Kat as she climbed up the stairs. “Why is Bitch Two bitching at you this time?”

Kat rolled her eyes.

“He watched my last private Beach Hut hook-up, and apparently, it’s not juicy enough…” She trailed off, shrugging. “Nothing new.”

They walked towards the bathroom: it was the time to start getting ready.

“So, how are you feeling?” Priya jumped onto bathroom vanity and pulled her leg to her chest, so she could paint her toes with silver nail polish.

Kat finished brushing her teeth and studied her face in a mirror trying to figure if she needs full-face makeup. Her skin looked paler than usual, with two dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she hasn’t slept or ate in days, and her collarbones were way too prominent to her liking. Redhead touched her fingers to it, frowning,

“I’m… I’m okay,” She finally replied, turning her back to the mirror. “It’s just all happening really fast.”

Priya nodded, studying her handiwork.

“I regret deeply not letting those nail techs do my toes,” She frowned.

“Well, skipping weekly pedi sessions isn’t an option for me,” Kat smirked. “I’ve got myself a toe fetishist for a boyfriend.”

They both burst into giggles, and a knot inside of Kat’s chest loosened a little. She really needed to have a laugh, this constant anxiety, and gloomy thoughts started getting to her – but at least, this constant manic high and adrenaline rush didn’t let her slip into depression completely.

“I wish we could vote for the winners, too,” Kat stepped forward, brushing Priya’s cheek with her thumb. “I’d vote for you, flower.”

The older girl smiled sweetly at her, stroking a strand of hair out of Kat’s face.

“I honestly don’t know how I’d survived this place without you,” Priya said quietly. “If not for you, me and Lottie would’ve probably ended up in a nasty fight and got kicked out for breaking ‘no physical violence’ rule.”

“And now, you’re friends.”

Priya laughed gently.

“Yeah. I’ve promised her to start looking for apartments in London once we’re out of here. Though I’m jealous she’d get to spend so much time with you and I won’t.”

“Don’t let the pain distract you from Noah,” Kat nudged her playfully. “If I’m not your maid of honor…” She let out a threatening growl, and Priya chuckled.

“You’re my best friend, Kat,” Brown-haired girl said simply. “I love you, I hope you know that I’m always here for you, whenever you need.”

Priya studied Kat’s face for a long moment before continuing.

“I know, you prefer to keep the cards close to your chest because you don’t want us to worry about you, but you don’t have to,” She sighed, caressing the backside of the redhead’s hand. “I know you’re trying your best to act normally, but I can see that there’s something going on with you. It’s fine if you’re not ready to talk about it now but like… if you ever need to, I’m here for you.”

Kat’s heart grew a size when she pulled the older girl into a tight embrace, stroking her back affectionately. She loved this girl, and she was so grateful that they’ve found each other – but she couldn’t tell her that deep inside she was falling apart, not when Priya’s finally so happy, no way she’ll ruin this time of pure happiness for her. She loved her way too much to do that.

“Thanks, Prius,” Kat pressed a gentle kiss to the older girl’s forehead. “Really.”

The bathroom door flew open.

“Oi!”

Gary looked startled as he saw the girls.

“Oh, sorry,” His face went bright pink. “I didn’t know someone’s here.”

“We’re done anyways,” Kat sent him a comforting smile. “See you in a bit.”

Both girls left the bathroom, leaving Gary to it.

“I can’t wait to see them all dolled up,” Priya chuckled. “They looked so handsome at the prom. I wonder if they will wear the same suits or…” She didn’t finish, spotting Shannon and Chelsea in the girls’ dressing room, arguing passionately over a pair of her stilettos.

Unnoticed, Kat walked past the dressing room and walked into the bedroom, hoping to catch Bobby before everything kicks in.

The pastry chef was aimlessly pacing back and forth, mumbling something to himself. Kat stilled in the doorway, looking at him with a soft smile playing at the corners of her mouth. He was half-dressed, wearing only black fitted pants, barefoot and shirtless, and she thought to herself that she’ll miss seeing him half-naked all the time.

“Crivvens!” Bobby gasped as he turned round and finally saw Kat.

She chuckled and made her way to him.

“I love how you turn to Scottish when you’re startled,” She grinned. “Even though I’ve no idea what you just said.”

Kat’s hand trailed up his naked chest, and Bobby bit back a witty comeback. She arched her eyebrows moving her fingers up his throat, and finally brushing his lips with her thumb.

“What’s up? Cat got your tongue?”

He swallowed.

“If by a cat you mean yourself,” He suddenly brushed his tongue against her finger, making Kat’s eyes widen. “And by tongue you mean heart,” Bobby’s hands pulled her closer to him. “Then yes.”

Their mouths met in a slow, deliberate kiss, their lips fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. One of his hands played with her soft curls, another pressed firmly to the small of her back. Kat’s hands worked their way around his body, caressing each line, each crevasse.

“I can’t wait to do this without these fucking cameras,” Bobby whispered before dragging his mouth down her neck, tongue tracing patterns on the sensitive skin.

Somewhere, someone’s phone beeped.

Bobby groaned, and Kat couldn’t hold back a grin when she saw his flustered expression.

“Can we just pretend we haven’t heard it?”

“Guys! A text!” Priya’s piercing yell echoed through the Villa.

“But not that.”

Noah and Rahim walked into the bedroom, laughing.

“Oh, hey, guys,” Noah smiled at them. “Haven’t you heard that Priya’s got a text?”

“France heard that,” Bobby rolled his eyes, following everyone to the girls’ dressing room.

“Hey,” Noah sauntered towards his girlfriend.

Priya beamed at him before looking up at everyone else.

“Ceremony starts in half an hour. Before that, it’s officially forbidden to leave the Villa as the guests shouldn’t see us before the official part starts.”

Shannon huffed.

“At least, it means that in a couple of hours we’ll be finally free from all of this.”

“I can’t wait,” Rahim sent her a private smile.

“So, what are you lot waiting for?” Chelsea butted in, waving at the boys. “Get out of here and go get ready!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gary barked, laughing.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” Bobby pressed his lips to Kat’s mouth for a moment before leaving with the other guys.

Kat plopped down before the mirror, inspecting her face. She still had some of Lottie’s makeup that blonde forgot to pack last night, and she was determined to put that thick as hell concealer to good use.

“I don’t remember the last time I saw you doing your makeup,” Chelsea noted. “You’re just so stunning you don’t even have to try.”

Chelsea fiddled with her earrings, sighing.

“What’s wrong?” Kat put away a makeup sponge and leaned forward so no one else could hear them.

The smaller girl frowned a little as if trying to come up with the right words.

“It’s nothing really,” She didn’t look at the redhead as she continued. “It’s just… you’re so perfect, and I’m, well, not, and Gary…” Chelsea shook her head. “Ugh, what am I like? They just got under my skin when we did separate interviews earlier today.”

Kat’s teeth gritted: she had a very clear idea of what they might’ve told Chelsea for her to suddenly get so insecure.

“Gary really likes you,” Kat squeezed blonde’s hand. “I know that for sure. And, yeah, he has a history but… it is exactly that, just history. You’re amazing, Chels, don’t ever doubt that.”

Words left her mouth effortlessly, and the other girl’s face lightened up with a grateful smile.

“Thanks for saying that, really,” She pulled Kat into a hug. “It means the world coming from you.”

“Oi!” Priya’s voice cut in. “Are we hugging?”

“Yeah, come over here, you,” Kat beckoned the older girl over and turned to Shannon. “You, too.”

Shannon rolled her eyes but smiled and joined the group hug.

“I love you all so much,” Chelsea sniffed gently. “Like, you’re my girls for life.”

Kat’s mind wondered as all four of them got back to getting ready. Absentmindedly, she applied a few layers of mascara, her thoughts were far away from this room. She tried to imagine her life with Bobby. What it’d be like to wake up in a bed with him, just the two of them, and her cat, and don’t have to sneak kisses? What it’d be like to make breakfast together and then go outside, shopping or just to one of the Soho bars she loved? What it’d be like to come back from work to him?

Bobby told her we wanted to open a bakery, and she wondered how it’d be to just go there and see him bossing people around.

What would it feel like having him just to herself?

Kat shook her head, watching her soft curls spray across her chest and shoulders. With a sigh, she pulled them up into a messy ponytail, with a few shorter strands framing her face, and wrapped a strand around the base, and pinned it with a bobby pin.

She barely ever worn her hair up but her usual cascade of curls wouldn’t work with tonight’s dress. Surprisingly, they were allowed to wear their own clothes, and Kat could only hope Bobby’s outfit won’t collapse too much with her dress – though, she couldn’t say she cared too much.

Kat grabbed the dress and made her way over to the screen to get changed.

“Wow,” Shannon looked at the dress. “This looks gorgeous.”

“It looks like it costs two of my rents,” Chelsea giggled, finishing her hair.

“You haven’t seen Priya’s yet,” Kat’s voice sounded a bit muffled. That dress is bound to give Noah a little stroke.”

She finally wiggled into the dress and stepped from behind the screen.

“I need some help with the zipper.”

When that was done, she twirled in place, short multilayered skirt followed her movement.

“You look stunning, babe,” Priya smiled. “Noah’s not the only one whose heart’s on the line,” She chuckled. “I think, we all look fab.”

Kat felt a warm feeling spreading across her chest: for just this moment, she didn’t have to think about anything. She didn’t have to worry about meeting Bobby’s family and friends, and about speaking to her own. Right now, all she had to do was look pretty and smile for the cameras.

When all of them were ready, Shannon’s phone beeped.

“Boys will meet us at the firepit.”

“Let’s not make them wait then,” Priya smirked, checking herself out in the mirror for the last time, and pulled the hem of the long skirt up.

“Am I the only one who’s nervous?” Chelsea asked as they walked outside. “You all look so calm it makes me nervous even more.”

Priya laughed softly and squeezed the younger girl’s hand for a moment.

“I’m just glad that we get to spend this night together,” She said, a smile glued to her lips. “And I’m glad that after that, I’ll get to spend time with Noah, with none of you around,” She chuckled. “And also, I’m glad not to play rock-paper-scissors every time we need to find Kat and Bobby.”

Kat’s cheeks flushed red as other girls laughed.

“Guys, look!” Chelsea pointed at the firepit.

All the boys were standing in a line, waiting for them to get downstairs. Kat’s breath stuttered when she saw Bobby, in his perfectly fitted pants, and a light-grey shirt with undone upper buttons. She went downstairs last, just to watch him for a few moments longer.

The look in his eyes was pure love.

His gaze followed her every movement, every slight change in her beautiful face, every soft bounce of her hair as she approached him with that manner of walking he loved so much as if she was dancing.

“Hey,” He breathed out. “You look beautiful.”

“Hey yourself, gorgeous,” Kat’s mouth brushed Bobby’s lips in a gentle kiss. “We’re color matching,” She noted, tugging lightly at his sleeve.

“Erm…” Bobby blushed. “I might’ve asked Priya for a heads-up.”

She loved him so much her breath stuttered. She knew it was more than just this color-matching thing – he’s been trying to prove that he’s good enough for her, that he can fit into her life, and it made her heart swell in her chest.

He wasn’t the one who wasn’t good enough, she was.

She needed to stop this. She needed to stop thinking about everything that might’ve been wrong because it didn’t matter – even if the entire world would be against them, she didn’t care. Bobby belonged to her, and nothing could’ve changed that, not his friend, not her family, not a fucking Apocalypse.

“You guys ready?” Gary asked, his leg shaking with nervous energy. “I can’t believe in a few minutes we’ll see all our friends and families.”

Bobby’s hand squeezed her waist tighter, but Kat knew that he was as anxious as she was.

“I’m sure Lottie has all the gossip,” Priya smiled. “I wonder who else will be there?”

“Henrik, probably,” Ibrahim mused. “Marisol, Graham, Rocco…”

He cut himself short, glancing at Kat.

“You don’t need to tiptoe around me, Ram,” Redhead smiled at him. “Jay will probably be there, too. It’s okay, you can say his name.”

“Well, I’d rather not,” Priya’s face twitched with distance. “You know, what if he’s like Beetlejuice?”

Kat looked at her in amusement, holding back laughter. Bobby gave in first, bursting into giggles.

“I’ll really miss this,” Gary admitted, pulling the girl into a cuddle. “Just joking around with you lot.”

Kat’s phone beeped.

“Alright. I guess it’s the time.”

She fished the phone out of the hidden pocket and looked at the screen.

“Islanders! The results of the public vote are here. The couple in fourth place is…”

Rahim’s phone buzzed.

“Gary and Chelsea.”

No one really knew what to say, but the couple didn’t look upset.

“It was such a great time being here with you,” Chelsea smiled brightly.

“You all are great couples,” Gary agreed with a huge grin on his face. “You all deserve to win.”

As they all gathered together for a group hug, his lips found Kat’s ear.

“But you’re my bet,” He winked at her before linking Chelsea’s arm with his. “We’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Everyone stared at them as they disappeared around the corner, and a few minutes later a storm of applause erupted.

“Oh wow,” Rahim looked a bit nervous now. “Just imagine going out there. I feel a bit intimidated.”

Shannon squeezed his hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

“What do you think they’re doing now?”

“I guess, they watch the video with their “best bits” Bobby smirked.

“I wonder if they’ll only show the moments with our current partner,” Noah frowned suddenly.

“I doubt that,” Priya looked at him. “Why? Don’t you want to relieve those magical power couple moments with Hope?”

Librarian rolled her eyes at her in pretend annoyance, but his lips were curled into a grin.

Priya eyes found Kat, and the older girl stepped closer to her, draping her arm protectively over redhead’s shoulders.

Just the thought of Bobby watching an entire compilation of her cracking on with Gary and Lucas was painful. He already had to witness that with his own eyes… A realization suddenly dawned on her: even if this ‘best bits’ video won’t be that bad, once they’re out of here, they’ll have to watch back the entire show. If it was just her, she wouldn’t do it in a million years, but she had no doubt that Bobby would be disappointed if she refused.

Noah’s phone beeped.

“Guys… in third place… Rahim and Shannon.”

“Congrats!” Kat pulled them both into a hug. “You guys are so good together!”

Rahim smiled at her warmly.

“Thank you, Kat,” He fixed her with a meaningful look. “Really, thank you. For everything.”

He turned to Bobby and they gathered each other onto a bearhug, pulling Noah into it, too.

“Off you go!” Priya kissed them both, and the couple left the firepit.

“So… the final two,” Noah smiled. “I don’t want to sound cheesy, but I always knew you guys will end up together?”

“Oh, right,” Priya huffed. “ _I_ knew they’ll end up together, you just… repeated my knowledge.”

“Well, you guys clearly knew more than I did,” Bobby smirked. “I couldn’t imagine she’d go for me,” His hand found Kat’s. “No matter what, these were the best six weeks of my life.”

In the arms of each other, the four of them took their seats on the bench, waiting for the final text. In Kat’s head, it was a maze. Half of her wanted to be out of here, and half of her never wanted to get out there. Suddenly, it was all too real, too fast, too confusing, and the only thing that was holding her together was Bobby’s warm fingers intertwined with hers.

Finally, Priya’s phone beeped.

“Okay, guys, this is it… The winners of Love Island are…” A huge smile lit up her face. “Kat and Bobby!”

Bobby turned to her, his eyes wide in shock.

“We won?”

“Of course, you won!” Noah laughed. “I hope they’ll put this moment in the final cut, your face is precious!”

Kat gathered her boyfriend in her arms, kissing him gently. She didn’t come here to win, but she did, not just this stupid show, she won Bobby. Six weeks ago, she had absolutely nothing to live for, and now, she had the love of her life in her arms. It was more than anything she ever dreamed of, and everything she’s ever needed.

Noah phone beeped.

“Okay, guys, we’ll see you in a few.”

When he and Priya left, Bobby slowly cupped Kat’s face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes.

“I love you,” He said simply. “I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you, and with each day, I love you even more than the day before. I don’t know how it’s possible but I’m sure one day I’ll wake up and my heart is the size of Essex.”

Kat chuckled softly, shifting her head to press a gentle kiss to Bobby’s fingertips.

“I know these last few weeks have been rough on you,” He continued, caressing her lips with his thumb. “And I know how much you keep to yourself because you want to protect people from your demons,” Bobby’s lips started moving across her cheekbone. “But above all, I’m still your best mate.”

“I thought I’m your best mate?” Kat returned the joke, and they both chuckled at the memory of their second night here, when they both called themselves each other’s mates playfully, without realizing how much more they already were.

“Let’s settle on being each other’s best mates,” Bobby’s eyes were full of adoration when he smiled at his girl. “I just want you to know that you don’t need to protect me from anything. I want to share my life with you, and it means, I want to share everything great, awful, and ugly.”

He leaned in a bit closer and kissed her gently on the lips. Her scent was flooding his chest, vanilla and jasmine, his favorite scent in the entire world. Kat’s heart fluttered in her chest at this tender, almost innocent touch – right now, it wasn’t her boyfriend kissing her, it was her best friend, the first person she trusted in a very long time. The world has fallen away, as he kissed her softly, comfortingly, caressing her cheek so gently it almost made her cry.

No one else could kiss her like that, no one else touched her like he did, as if she was the most precious, the most pure, the most beautiful creature in the universe. She ran her arms across his shoulders and down his back, pulling Bobby closer until there was no more space between them until their heartbeats mixed.

At this moment, they were walking on air.

Kat’s phone buzzing made them finally pull apart.

“You know, I might just never want to use a phone in my entire life,” Redhead huffed, looking down at the screen. “It’s time.”

Bobby helped her to her feet, looking at his girlfriend like it was the first time he saw her.

“What?” She asked worriedly.

“I just… sometimes. I just forget how beautiful you are, and it hits me hard.”

“That’s such a line,” Kat laughed softly.

“It’s not a line if it’s true, innit?” Bobby winked at her. “You’ve got to admit though, I’m so much better now. I haven’t compared you to a hot skillet in days.”

She looked at him with so much devotion in those green eyes that Bobby’s breath stuttered.

“Nothing can ever beat the “main course of beefcake,” Kat chuckled at the memory. “I still can’t forget that one.”

“Oh, yeah,” Bobby blushed. “I nearly kicked myself for that, it was so over the top, even for me.”

“I think it made me fall for you, at least a bit,” She said with sudden seriousness in her voice. “Not the joke, it was horrible, but the way it cracked me up. I laughed genuinely, and I couldn’t remember when was the last time it happened before.”

She barely ever talked about her feelings, and Bobby listened to her intently, catching every word, every little change of tone, every slight movement. He wasn’t even sure how he’d managed to get a girl like her, he must’ve done something really right.

“I know I have a problem saying it out loud, but you know how I feel, right?”

Bobby pulled her in and took her hand and splayed it over his chest, where his heart was.

“This,” He pressed her palm firmer so she could feel the heartbeat. “It beats for you. I don’t need you to tell me you love me, I’ll keep saying these words for both of us.”

For a long moment, she’d lost herself in his amber eyes. They were supposed to join everyone else some time ago, but no one came searching for them, and the camera-guy crept around wordlessly, filming their last moments on Love Island.

“Never leave me,” Bobby whispered into her ear, pulling Kat into a tight embrace, so quiet she could barely hear. “Let’s go and join the party now,” He grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist, and they both walked to the transformed challenge stage.

The sound of applause was deafening when they finally climbed up to the stage. All the cheering and camera flashes and smiling faces… It was too much, too overwhelming.

Finally, their host stepped forward.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Ian smiled brightly at them. “Love Island 2019 winners: Kat and Bobby!”

Her eyes found the table with other islanders easily, as they were the ones who yelled and cheered so loud, their throats were bound to ache by the end of the night. Lucas and Lottie were the ones cheering so loud others had to move further away from them not to go deaf.

Kat’s eyes traveled from face to face. She saw Kassam and they smiled at each other. When her gaze locked with Lucas’ eyes, the dark-haired man winked at her, and a sudden wave of relief washed over Kat’s body.

“Bobby, Kat, eyes on the screen, please. These are your Love Island story.”

Bobby’s hand squeezed Kat’s reassuringly as they both braced themselves. Pictures changed one another, but somehow, it wasn’t nearly as bad as they both expected. Surely, they’ve included her picking Gary, and all the Gary and Lottie drama, and they that bathroom kiss with Lucas and the disaster recoupling… But mostly, it was them, she and Bobby, being two idiots.

When she saw his face during their dance on the night of Ministry of Sound party, Kat mentally threw herself off the roof terrace: how come she hasn’t noticed it back then? The morning of Casa Amor… Bobby’s drinking on his own at the rooftop… Bobby kissing a girl who looks like a copycat of her and then almost running off…

And finally, their fight and their kiss, urgent, painful, raw… And Kat’s speech at the last recoupling, and Bobby’s question if she wants to live together… 

They looked at each other, ready to laugh at how oblivious they’ve been.

”I’m such an eejit,” Bobby grinned.

”Totally,” Kat smirked, her eyes sparkling.

The screen faded out, and Ian wiped an imaginary tear from beneath his eyes.

“You saw it all!” He announced. “And now, our favorite couple has to face the final challenge,” He stretched his arm, showing two envelopes. “Love or Money? Now, chose carefully, one of you is bound to get 50 grand richer.”

Kat rolled her eyes, taking the envelope closer to her.

“Wanna do it together?” Bobby smirked, and she nodded.

She tore the envelope open and showed it to the audience. It was empty.

“Bobby, you lucky git!” Ian laughed. “Now, what are you…”

“Split, obviously,” Bobby’s arms coiled around Kat’s neck as he pulled her into a kiss, and the camera flashes and loud cheering faded away.

There was nothing else in the world but the two of them, grasping at each other like they were in the middle of an ocean.

They didn’t know what was coming next for them, and right now, it didn’t matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into the soppy part: there will be a sequel so don’t forget to subscribe me to get notified♥️
> 
> Also, I’ve promised an alternative ending for those on #teamlucas and I’ll publish it as soon as I figure how to turn that recoupling chapter into complete ending🧐 I’ll either post it as a stand-alone or just add a chapter to this fic, so stay tuned for that, too (and don’t freak out if you’re all in for Kobby, it’s just an alt universe 😆)
> 
> And now, let the man-man do his speech-speech😂 
> 
> I really don't know what to say. Writing the final chapter was really hard and took me longer than working on any other chapter of this story. It's been such a wild ride, we laughed and cried and hated Kat all together (lol), and drooled over Lucas and broke our hearts for Bobby...
> 
> Without you, guys, this story wouldn't mean as much as it means now, I still sometimes cannot believe how many people got attached to these characters and this story. I'm grateful to everyone who read, commented, and liked this story, every time I read your comments my heart grows a size. I feel so blessed to have you all, every each of you. 
> 
> These past three months were rough for all of us, so much is going on right now, and knowing that for some of you this story was some sort of escape - it's the best feeling. I wish I could thank each of you personally, especially those ppl who comment on almost all new chapters - you are my heroes, you make me happier every time I read your thoughts, thank you for that!
> 
> I know (hope) I'll see you all in Part 2 which is on its way already, but I really want to thank you for the time and nerves you've spent on this story, I love you, guys, so much, and if any of you ever need to talk just comment here or hit me on Insta @booksandreveries or Reddit @redlightsdistrict
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you so so much
> 
> xx
> 
> Kat 
> 
> P.S.: some of you know that but most ppl probably don't - yep, I named my mc after myself lol

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, leave kudos and comments, it means the world ♥️


End file.
